The Lost Half
by lilbit89
Summary: Christina Lee, daughter of Eddie Guerrero, unbeknowst to her and Eddie that their related, Christina grows up to become a diva, what happens when Christina finds out the truth, and the La Familia don't like who she's dating. Jeff Hardy/OC Shannon/OC
1. Prologue

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

_Christina Lee (Caylee) is twins with Madison Jade (MJ), they were the daughters of Eddie Guerrero. Their not Vickie Guerrero's daughters, at that time Eddie and Vickie were separated, Eddie had an affair getting the girl pregnant. The girl, Caylee's mom, was pregnant with twins and only told Eddie she was pregnant with a single. When she gave birth, Eddie and Vickie fought for custody over MJ, they won the court getting MJ, Caylee got to stay with her mother, her mother gave Caylee Eddie's last name and her own, so it is Christina Lee Howard-Guerrero, on her birth certificate it is written that way but during school years she goes by Caylee Howard. Caylee was raised not knowing she had a twin, when she got old enough she was told that she did have a twin but was a still born. Caylee's mom never let her watch wrestling in fear that she might notice she looks an awful lot like Eddie. Caylee knew she had the last name Guerrero and Howard, she knew Howard was her mom's last name and Guerrero was her dad's last name. Her mom always told her that it was her fathers last name because her mother thought he only had cold feet and that he would come back in time, no big deal, and she said it was Caylee's choice if she wanted to use Guerrero or Howard, or if Caylee wanted to use both. _

_At age 17, Caylee attended wrestling training as a part of her rebel age, she saved up the money from babysitting and dog walking, and her mom didn't know because her mom worked a lot trying to bring money in to pay bills and get food on the table. But it isn't normal for Caylee wanting to wrestle if you look at Eddie, and his family, it runs in her genes to be wrestling. Caylee applied to a state college in Texas, a state college in Florida, a state college in North Carolina, a state college in California, a state college in Connecticut, and a few other colleges such as University of Phoenix and DeVry. In November of her senior year, unfortunately Eddie Guerrero had passed away, Caylee would never know her father. In the spring of that next year, Chris Benoit passed on. Caylee doesn't know that Eddie Guerrero is her father and doesn't know that MJ is still alive._


	2. Last Day Training

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S, CAYLEE HAS NO IDEA THAT SHE IS EDDIE GUERREROS DAUGHTER OR THAT MADISON JADE IS STILL ALIVE.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

It's a Friday afternoon in April (two months before my high school graduation), it was after school, I drove myself over to the wrestling school in Houston Texas, which is about 15 minutes away.

"Hey Caylee, are you ready for your last training session?" My instructor asked.

"Ready as ever, may I get copies of all the pay-per-view type shows I was in so I can put a little demo reel together?" I asked as I slid into the ring.

"No problem, let me get Greg right on that." My instructor said as he called over his assistant, Greg, to start burning the DVD's for me.

"What are we doing today?" I asked.

"Your wrestling me, show me what I've taught you all along." My instructor said as I wrestled him, him winning obviously. "You've gotten good, your going to be big someday, but don't count on getting in right away in the big leagues."

"I know, you got to start small first." I said as I grabbed my sweat towel wiping sweat off my face.

"Here's the DVD you wanted." Greg said.

"Thanks." I said grabbing it from him.

"I want to get a photo of you to put on the wall or in case you do hit the big leagues." My instructor said as he climbed out of the ring, I sat down on the top turnbuckle relaxing taking drinks from my water bottle.

"I am still convinced you are related to Eddie or Chavo Guerrero, you look just like them." Greg said.

"That is impossible, you know the way my mom is on wrestling, she doesn't even know I did wrestling training." I said giggling, Greg and my instructor didn't know my last name was Guerrero, I put only Howard down on the application and forms, I feel since I don't know my dad or had any connection with him that I shouldn't use his last name until I at least meet him.

"True, you got a point." Greg said.

"I'm going to try and apply for WWE and TNA, since I'm graduating in two months." I said.

"You are passing all your classes?"

"Barely, but it's good enough to pass." I said as my instructor came back with a Polaroid camera, old school huh?

"Why are you using the Polaroid camera, there's a digital one on the desk?" Greg asked.

"I don't get those digital things, I'm old school." My instructor said, he was older and not into the whole technology scene.

"I'll take the photo then." Greg said as he left and got the digital camera from the desk.

"Fine, I don't know why I hired you if you do that." My instructor said, I finished my water bottle and was twirling it about when Greg took a picture of me twirling it.

"That's a great photo, you are very easily amused." Greg said.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know you were taking a photo." I said as he took another one.

"That's a keeper." Greg said as he turned the camera off.

"Here's your certificate saying you went through training with us." My instructor said handing me a certificate, Greg took a picture of my instructor handing me my certificate and a picture of me holding the certificate.

"Thanks so much for teaching me, I'll make it up to you." I said hugging my instructor.

"You will, when you become a famous wrestler, you got to tell all your fans to come to us." My instructor said.

"I'll think about it, but I got to go, I have to get home before my mom does, plus I have to check the mail to see if I have gotten any letters back from my colleges." I said throwing my sweat towel over my shoulder.

"Good luck, if you ever want to come back in to train, freshen up your moves, to say hi, or what not, your welcome to." My instructor said.

"Thanks." I said hugging Greg, then I hugged the receptionist, she is the only one that works the front office so we became fast friends. I hopped in my car driving home, I stopped the car in front of my house parallel parking it, my mom wasn't home fortunately. I climbed out of the car grabbing my backpack filled with homework, my purse and my work out bag. I threw my backpack on my back putting both straps on my shoulders, I threw my work out bag on my shoulder and my purse on the other. I walked up to our mailbox pulling out the mail that was in it. "Coupons, flyer trash, bills, bills, Florida State mine, North Carolina State mine, California State mine, Connecticut State mine, and more bills." I said shuffling through the mail, and slid the letters from the colleges in my butt pocket. I walked up to the front door putting my house key in the door unlocking it, I walked inside, even though I knew my mom wasn't home. "I'm home." I said loudly shutting the door behind me, I set the mail for my mom on the table, I set my purse down on the table as well, and I carried my backpack over to the couch setting it down, I do my homework on the couch watching television. I carried my work out bag back to my room setting it on my bed. "Time to do some laundry, I wonder if my mom needs hers done." I said as I pulled out my dirty clothes putting them in my basket. I pulled out my basket separating them to put in the washer, I carried the first load out to the washer putting the clothes in, I started it, my mom could do her own laundry or if it needs to be done she can ask me later. I walked out to the kitchen picking my purse up off the table carrying it back to my bed room setting it aside for the morning. "I'm thirsty." I said as I went back out to the kitchen going to the refrigerator, there was a note pasted on the refrigerator with my mom's writing.

'I am out of town this weekend on business, just in case money in top drawer of my dresser, feel free to use it to order pizza or whatever. No parties is all I ask, bring in the newspaper and check the mail. Sorry for leaving you, I trust you, I'll call you later.

Love Mom.'

I set the note on the counter next to the refrigerator, I pulled out the milk pouring myself a glass, and headed out to the living room, my mom does this often, 2 or 3 weekends a month she's gone on business. I sat my glass of milk on the coffee table, I found the remote turning on the television to My TV, I watch pretty much anything and I left it there until Smackdown comes on, when my mom isn't here I watch wrestling and go to wrestling on the computer, I made sure to delete the history for she won't know. I pulled the letters from my colleges out from my butt pocket, I looked at all four of the envelopes that hold my future.

"Let's open the California one first." I said setting the other three aside opening the California one. "Not accepted, thanks a lot California state." I said throwing it onto the coffee table, I grabbed the North Carolina one opening it. "Not accepted, thanks a lot North Carolina State." I said throwing that one on top of California's, I grabbed Florida's opening it, "Not accepted, thanks a lot Florida State, maybe I should of applied myself more than getting straight C-'s or D+'s." I said as I grabbed the Connecticut State envelope opening it, "Not accepted again, I'm never going to make it am I?" I said, Texas State, if this isn't an acceptance, I have University of Phoenix and DeVry, or community colleges nearby here to help. I just hate myself and it is just hurting my self esteem getting rejected by all these. I opened the envelope, "Not accepted again, did I set my standards too high, I should of not applied because it just puts me down, I'm ordering myself some pizza to make me feel better, even though I am supposed to be dieting and training for wrestling, one splurge won't hurt me." I said as I got up from the couch going to my mom's room pulling out the money from her drawer. I grabbed my cell phone dialing the local Domino's pizza ordering myself a Medium pizza, left over pizza could be for lunch tomorrow. I went back out to the living room pulling out my homework, I did the sloppy version of it, I don't care anymore since I only have two months left and it's a Friday, who assigns homework on Friday? My pizza arrived literally 20 minutes before Smackdown, I went and took a quick shower before Smackdown, I got out and practically ran to the couch, I watched that nights Smackdown, I like watching wrestling, I don't know why my mom is so against it. I watched Smackdown, I got to see my favorite wrestlers the Hardy Boys, I like Jeff more but Matt is just as good.


	3. Mom Comes Home

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Sunday Night- Caylee's Point of View-**

I was laying on my bed reading the WWE magazine I borrowed from Greg, I didn't feel like reading the Hardy Boyz biography that he loaned me as well. I was looking through it and trying to get myself familiar with the characters, who I should boo and who I should cheer on when I heard the front door unlock, my mom was home. I got up from my bed hiding the magazine under my pillow, I ran out to greet my mom.

"Hey Caylee, how was your weekend?" My mom asked.

"Not so good, I got turned down from all the university's besides the University of Phoenix and DeVry." I said as my mom set down her purse, her bag and briefcase.

"I'm sorry baby, maybe if you would of worked harder on your grades and homework than being out all hours of the night like always." My mom said.

"You shouldn't of gotten me a car if you didn't want me driving."

"I didn't say that I don't like you driving, I just didn't expect you being out as much or as late as you were/are." My mom said as she skimmed through the bills.

"I'll cut it down to three to four days a week, I'm home on weekends, but your never home."

"I'm sorry I have to work, if I don't work, you won't have money for that cell phone, or that car, or those clothes, or that iPod I bought you, or college if you go."

"What about my Senior Trip and my prom, it's coming up next month, then graduation?" I asked.

"How much is your Senior Trip and your Prom?"

"Prom is $60, I'm driving myself there since I'm not going with a date and I don't have very many friends. Senior trip is about $150." I said trying to remember.

"Do you have any papers about it?"

"Yeah, it's in my backpack." I said as I went to my backpack in my room pulling out the paperwork I had on Prom and Senior Trip, I handed it over to my mom.

"You can only do one, I don't have the money to pay for both Caylee, sorry."

"But mom, this is my senior year I want to go to both, I didn't get a class ring, or anything seniorish, I have to borrow our neighbors graduation robe from last year, I'm lucky she's the same size as me." I said in a little louder voice.

"Don't raise your tone with me missy, I don't see you paying with it or using your money to help pay for this. What about all that money you earned from babysitting and dog walking?"

"I spent it on school things and such."

"What school things?" My mom asked as she leant against the chair that was pushed into the dining room table.

"Um, I had to get my flute repaired for band class, I had to pay for my locker, I had to pay to get into every football game, and help pay for parades for band." I made up, she doesn't know what classes I'm taking in school.

"Your in band?"

"Yeah, I use the schools flute, but if it is damaged or anything I have to pay for it."

"Why don't I ever see you practicing it?" My mom asked.

"That's where I'm at after school is practicing my flute in the band hall." I said.

"Fine, whatever, you can only go to one event, I'm sorry."

"Fine, I want to go to prom, I don't want to spend two or three days in a hotel with other classmates." I said as I turned around and headed back to my room.

"When do you want to go shopping for your dress?" My mom asked as she started opening one of the bills.

"You want to go with, I thought you were just going to give me your credit card and let me go buy it myself with our next door neighbor." I said, our next door neighbor is one year older than me, and we were born on the same day, but obviously different years.

"This is a special moment in your life, I want to be there, plus I haven't spend a lot of time with you lately, I hardly know the real you anymore. Plus, you're a senior now, your moving out soon and going to be on your own." My mom said as I could tell she was trying not to cry.

"Mom, it's okay, you know I will be here forever and ever." I said as I walked back to her hugging her.

"I know, I just can't believe my baby is graduating."

"I'm still and always will be your baby." I said smiling as I headed back to my room, my room held the computer since my mom had a laptop for work, she figured I could use the main computer in my room. I turned the computer on, I sat down in front of it, I figured I should start applying for jobs now that I'm almost out of school. I heard a knock come to my door, I looked over to the closed door. "It's open."

"Hey, what do you want to do for dinner? I can make you your favorite, Macaroni and Cheese with Hot Dogs."

"That'll be nice."

"So, since your going to prom, thinking of anyone special your going to invite to go with you as a date?" My mom asked as she leant against the door frame.

"I might ask this one guy, but he doesn't go to high school, he graduate a couple years ago."

"Older, how'd you meet him?"

"I was a sophomore when he graduated, and we hang out occasionally." I said thinking of Greg from the wrestling training facility, technically I wasn't lying, he did graduate from my school two years ago, but we never talked until this year.

"Does he have the money to pay for his own ticket and would he be able to go?"

"I just got to ask him, I hope he will say yes."

"Dinner will be ready in half hour okay." My mom said leaving my room, I put the DVD in that Greg burnt for me, I plugged in my headphones to listen to it instead of it blaring through the speakers. I watched my matches against the other male and female wrestlers that were training at the same school, even though I mainly wrestled my instructor during lessons, I didn't bother doing group training. I saw what they had of me, I opened Windows Movie Maker importing the videos from my DVD, and I made a little demo reel to music, I didn't put the whole matches, but a few clips here and there from each match to one of my favorite songs, 'Let There Be Rock' by ACDC. I watched and re-watched it so many times making sure that everything looked good, on beat, I even put some promo pictures in there that I got from their website. I saved it to my computer and burnt it to a couple of DVDs, I was going to take one to the wrestling school, while I'm there I was going to ask Greg if he would go to prom with me.

"Caylee, dinner's ready." My mom yelled from the kitchen, I don't mind my mom calling me Caylee since everyone calls me that, that was my wrestler name for the wrestling school, but I miss being called Christina by my mom. I turned the monitor off so my mom wouldn't see what I was working on. I walked down the hallway to eat dinner with my mom.

"Thanks for dinner mom, so how was your trip?" I asked as I scooped some Macaroni and Cheese onto a plate.

"Busy, it was filled with business, I hate taking business trips."

"Who does?" I asked which caused her to giggle, we had a nice dinner together, after dinner I washed the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. I went back to my room to upload my demo and apply to WWE and TNA.

"Where are you going?" My mom asked from the couch.

"I'm going to my room, I have to finish some homework and I'm going to read a book."

"Alright, just make sure you go to bed on time and set your alarm for the morning, I don't have work until 4 pm, would I expect you home before then?" My mom asked.

"No, I have band practice, and I might go for a drive to try and get some job applications and/or look at apartments."

"Why apartments so soon?"

"Let's face it mom, I can't live here my whole life."

"I know, but you haven't even graduated yet." My mom said.

"I know, but at least look at them and work out the finance's."

"Okay, if you need help, let me know."

"Alright thanks mom, good night." I said walking over to her, hugging her and she kissed me on the cheek.

"Night, and love you baby girl." She said as I left the living room, I love my mom, I just wish I knew my dad. I watched my demo once again, I was going to apply to wrestling tonight. I didn't want to finish my homework, plus it was only missing one or two problems. I went to WWE first, if my mom comes in she doesn't know about TNA, she only knows about WWE. I applied for WWE, I used the last name Howard, I knew I had the last name Guerrero, but didn't bother putting it down, my mom always told me that it was my fathers last name because she thought he only had cold feet and that he would come back in time, no big deal, and she said it was my choice if I wanted to use Guerrero or Howard, or if I wanted to use both. People always ask me why I have two, I just say that my parents were separated at the time I was born. I then went to TNA, I just applied under Howard, then I went to finish looking at the WWE magazine, and I started reading the Hardy Boyz book that I borrowed from Greg. I fell asleep in the middle of reading the book, I only had ten pages left until it was finished. I got up the next morning, my mom was laying on the couch knocked out, I recovered her up with the blanket, I grabbed the WWE magazine, the Hardy Boyz book, my work out clothes and my demo DVD for today. I then threw my rejection letters from the colleges in my backpack to show my counselor. I went to school, I went to the counseling office first.

"Christina, kind of early isn't it?" My counselor asked.

"Yeah, for me. I wanted to see you before school, I want to discuss colleges and careers."

"Come on in." My counselor said as she invited me to sit down in her office, she pulled up my transcript.

"I know my grades aren't good, I got rejected from all the colleges besides University of Phoenix and DeVry."

"So, what are you going to do or study?"

"I applied to WWE and TNA to become a wrestler, I finished my training and in hopes that I could get hired." I said.

"What's your back up plan if that doesn't come through?"

"That's why I cam to you, I haven't really thought about that." I said as she pulled up DeVry's majors.

"Do any of these interest you?"

"Criminal Justice, that would be awesome." I said as she helped me finish my paperwork, and the bell rang, I went through rest of my day of school. I drove over to the wrestling school, Greg was there.

"Look who it is, I thought that you were done here." Greg said.

"I am, but I wanted to drop off my demo reel that I made this weekend. And I had to return your WWE magazine and book, thanks." I said handing them over to him.

"Alright, thanks for dropping those by, you want to get in the ring for a while?" Greg asked noticing my gym bag.

"Yeah, you want to wrestle me?"

"Sure, if you take it an easy on me." Greg said as he waited for me to change before we started the match, I pinned him. "So, did you apply to any wrestling promotions?" Greg asked as he sat up.

"I applied to TNA and WWE, I hope that I get a call back."

"You will one time sooner or later, why don't you start Indy wrestling on weekends, join my league." Greg said as we sat in the middle of the ring Indian style.

"Do they need anymore wrestlers?"

"Their always looking for females."

"I'm in, who do I have to talk to?" I asked.

"Me, I'm the promoter of the league, your in."

"I got a question for you, your more than welcome to say no to me."

"Shoot, I'm listening."

"Will you go to prom with me?" I asked as I just looked and played with the laces on my shoes.

"Sure, when is it?"

"You serious?" I asked in shock looking up at him.

"Yeah, when is it and when do I pick you?"

"It's May 16th, I don't have the money to do a limo or anything, so we kind of have to drive there."

"We'll take my car, it'll be more comfortable with your dress, what time should I pick you up?"

"Prom starts at 7, and it's in the banquet room of the Hilton."

"So, I'll pick you up at 6:30, we got to take photos for your parents right?" Greg asked.

"Parent, and my mom won't be home because she will be out on a business trip, but my next door neighbors are going to be there taking photos for her."

"Great."

"I know right, I got to get home, thank you so much." I said hugging him.

"Saturday we have an event at the fair, you want to do it?"

"Sure, see you there." I said as he walked me out to my car, I drove home, of course I did sloppy work on my homework, and I did the paperwork that my counselor told me to fill out. I then decided to get online and see where my applications were in the process. WWE's application said that they are reviewing it, same with TNA.


	4. Indy Show

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Saturday- Caylee's Point of View-**

I was home again this weekend, I sent my paperwork off to DeVry, I got a call to come in for an meeting, but with my mom's weird schedule I can't go because they want a family member there, so that went down the drain, maybe later on down the road. I worked on my homework a little when the house phone started ringing, I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Is this Christina Lee Howard?" A male asked.

"Yes sir, who is this?"

"This is Vincent Kennedy McMahan, I got your application and your demo reel online, I was wondering when you graduate high school so you can start working for us?"

"No interview? I thought there would be an interview?" I asked.

"There would be, but I need to know when you graduate?"

"June 4th."

"Okay, may we set up an interview with you and parents?" Mr. McMahan asked.

"Well, my mom doesn't really know about me wrestling, she's rarely home as it is, does she have to be there."

"Are you 18?"

"No." I answered truthfully, not until July that is.

"When do you turn 18?"

"July."

"Since your not 18, we need your mom to be there to get her consent, what about your dad?" Mr. McMahan asked.

"My mom said that my dad took off while she was pregnant with me."

"What day would be best to see you and your mom?"

"What days do you have open?" I asked.

"May 20, we are going to be in the Houston area, is that near you?"

"Yes, it's like 15 minutes from where I live."

"Okay, would around 3 be okay?" Mr. McMahan asked.

"It should be fine, I might be a little late due to school."

"That's fine by me, would your mom be home?"

"Yeah, she usually doesn't go to work until 4."

"Alright, I need to know, do you have any other names you go by besides Christina Lee Howard?" Mr. McMahan asked.

"I usually go by Caylee, but all my records say Christina Lee Howard-Guerrero."

"Guerrero, are you related to Eddie and Chavo Guerrero?"

"No sir, no connection that I know of." I said, there's no possible way I could be related to them with how against wrestling my mother is.

"Alright, thanks, see you May 20th." Mr. McMahan said.

"Thank you." I said as I excitedly hung up the phone, I went into my room grabbing my ring gear and bolted out of the house to the fair.

"Where's the fire?" Greg asked as I practically running him over.

"You won't believe it, I got a call back from WWE."

"You serious, when do you have an interview?"

"May 20th, problem is that my mom has to be there since I'm not 18." I said sadly as I know that my mom won't sign the paperwork for me to go wrestle, and I don't want to wait an extra month because they might not wait for me.

"Why not get your neighbor to play your mom since your mom is barely home as it is?"

"My mom doesn't work until 4 and the meeting is at 3."

"Oh, don't know what else to do." Greg said as he walked me to the changing rooms, I changed into my ring gear, I was going against some girl I never met before, she cheated to win. "So, if your mom doesn't sign the paperwork, are you still going to wrestle?" Greg asked as I walked out of the changing room after the match.

"Yeah, even if it has to wait until I am 18, but once I graduate I am out of there."

"What if WWE doesn't wait for you?"

"Then I will keep trying TNA and do shows like this with you."

"Talking about me, what color is your prom dress so I can match your dress with my tux."

"I haven't found my dress yet, I'll let you know though, got to go before my mom decides to call the house." I said hugging him before I got into my car driving home.


	5. Prom Shopping

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**One Month Later- May 11****th****-**

"Christina Lee, come on, we got a lot of shopping to do, I took tonight off so we could go prom shopping." My mom yelled into my room, it was a Monday night, doesn't she know I have homework (which I probably won't do anyway). I was blaring my music through my iHome, I turned it down so I can talk back to her.

"Mom, prom is Saturday, I might as well not go since we don't have time to buy everything."

"You already bought your ticket and your dates ticket, come on."

"Fine, I'm coming." I said as I grabbed my purse and turned off my music.

"Do you have any type of dresses in mind?" My mom asked.

"No, I haven't been to the mall looking really."

"Shouldn't you really tell your date what color your dress is?"

"Yeah, I'll tell him when I get the dress."

"Do I get to meet this guy?" My mom asked as she drove us to the mall and we climbed out.

"If your there on Saturday for Prom."

"I will, I want to meet this guy and get photos."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't have a business trip this weekend." My mom said as she hooked arms with me, we went through the dresses that they had left for prom.

"I like this one mom." I said, it was a black and white, but it was mostly black that had diamond jewels down the middle, and it separating towards the end to show the white, it's hard to explain, it was really cute.

"You want this one, it's okay I guess, do they have your size?" My mom asked as I searched through the dresses hanging on the shelf, they had my size.

"Yeah, right here." I said pulling it off the shelf.

"Try it on to see how it looks." My mom said, we went to the fitting room, it fit and it looked good on me I guess, I liked it. We then went and found a white shawl to go with it, we checked out and went home.

"I need to talk to you about something mom." I said.

"Why don't we wait until dinner?"

"Okay." I said as we got home, I went to my room doing my homework. "Got to call Greg, where's my phone?" I said as I searched through my purse finding my cell phone, I went through the contact list to his number, I pushed his name for it to call him.

"Hello?" Greg asked.

"Hey Greg, it's Caylee, I was just calling you to let you know that my dress is black and white."

"Sound good, see you Saturday or you planning on coming by the training facility this week?"

"I don't know yet, I'll find out soon enough though." I said.

"I have the new WWE magazine if you want to borrow it."

"I'll look at it Saturday on the way to the prom."

"No way, I'm not bringing that magazine then, because we will be too busy talking about that than wanting to go to the prom."

"True." I said as my mom knocked on the door, "Hold on, yes mom?" I asked as my mom opened the door.

"Dinner's ready, and don't waste all your minutes." My mom said.

"Alright." I said as my mom left the room. "I got to go, dinner is ready."

"Okay, see you Saturday."

"Saturday, do you know where I live?"

"I have your address from your record remember?"

"True, alright, since you have my address doesn't mean you can stalk me okay?"

"I'll try not too." Greg said chuckling.

"Bye." I said as I hung up before he was able to say bye. I got off my bed heading out to the dining room grabbing myself a plate of food, I sat down across from my mom.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah, on the 20th, that is next Tuesday, I have a meeting/interview at 3 here at the house, and you have to be here since I'm not 18, will you be able to make it?"

"Yeah, I work at 4 though, so it has to be quick." My mom said.

"I told them that you work at 4, so they know."

"May I ask what it's for?"

"I don't feel comfortable telling you right now." I said as I finished my food and carried my dishes out to the sink rinsing it off and putting it in the dishwasher.

"Being secretive isn't good."

"I know, but I'm not ready to tell you." I said as I left the room heading to my room.

"Am I going to approve of this?"

"I don't know mom." I said closing the door, turning on my iHome listening to my music and I looked at my dress once more. "Prom this weekend, and less than a month until graduation. I have to get my gown from our neighbors." I said as I left my room heading out the front door.

"Where you going?" My mom asked.

"Next door, going to get my cap and gown for graduation."

"It's in my closet, don't try that."

"Sorry, I didn't know you had it." I said closing the front door and going back to my room, I got online looking up the results from Raw, I also checked my email reconfirming my interview for Tuesday. I know my mom is going to blow up at the interview, but if I tell her now she won't go period.


	6. Prom

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Saturday- Prom Day-**

My mom woke me up at 2, I stayed up until 6 in the morning last night goofing around online, mainly looking up wrestling information.

"Wake up, if you don't wake up your not going to sleep tonight." My mom said sitting on the edge of my bed.

"But if I sleep I won't be tired during prom."

"True, but you have to be ready by 6:30, and it's 2, plus you have to eat and get ready."

"It won't take me that long to get ready mom." I said as I shut my eyes wanting to sleep some more.

"No, get back up." My mom said shaking me again.

"Fine I'm up." I said getting up from my bed.

"Good, I made pancakes earlier, I'll go reheat them for you." My mom said as she ran out of the room excitedly, my mom is defiantly a morning person today, I wish she was gone on business. I got up and moved out to the dining room table sitting Indian style on the chair.

"What time did you get up?"

"I woke up at 10 this morning, I didn't know you were going to sleep this late though."

"Sorry, I was up late last night." I said moving strands of hair out of my face.

"Figures, most teens do stay up late. Here is some pancakes." My mom said carrying some pancakes out to me with a glass of milk.

"Thanks mom." I said, I ate my pancakes and drunk my milk, afterwards I went and watched the television with my mom.

"Don't you think you should start getting ready?" My mom asked.

"It's not going to take 2 ½ hours mom."

"You have to do hair, make-up and shower."

"Fine, I'm going." I said as I got up from the couch, I went into my room grabbing my towel, unmentionables and my dress carrying them into the bathroom. I can't believe she is making me start getting ready this early, Greg isn't going to be here until 6:30, and it's only 4. I showered up, I made sure I took longer in the shower to try and kill time because I didn't want to spend that long on hair and make-up. I got out of the shower, I dried myself getting dressed, and I opened the door. "Mom, can you help me?" I asked yelling down the hallway, my mom came down the hallway.

"Yeah?"

"Can you zip me up and tie the neck thing?" I asked as I turned around letting my mom zip up my dress and tie me up.

"There you go, don't you look pretty. May I help you with your hair?" My mom asked excitedly.

"Just this once." I said as I sat down on the toilet cover, my mom pulled out a curling iron and plugged it in.

"I'm doing your make-up too." My mom said.

"No, your going to make me look like a clown or old person."

"I will not, I know how to do make-up, I do it everyday."

"Me too, please, just let me do it." I said begging her.

"Fine." My mom said as she started curling the tips of my hair, we chatted about everything, when my mom finished curling my hair, she put one hair clip in it.

"That's enough, let me finish getting ready." I said pushing my mom out of the room, it's 6 now, only an half hour until Greg arrives. I did my make-up like usual, but I didn't do mascara because it would run. I then put on deodorant and perfume, I put my deodorant and perfume in my purse so at the prom if I start sweating I have something to help it. I then went to my room putting my pajamas on my bed for later, I then put my wallet, prom ticket, house key, my camera and a condom (just in case, I doubt Greg will try that since we are just friends, but you never know) in my purse for tonight. I put my black heels on, I needed to be a little taller since Greg is 6 foot 1 and I'm 5 foot 9. I then found my shawl putting it around me making it rest on my elbows, then I fought to get my purse on my shoulder. I heard the doorbell ring, it's that time already, why? I then flung my door open, I stumbled out of my room, I'm not used to wearing heels, I walked down the hallway to see my mom talking to Greg in the doorway.

"You look beautiful." Greg said as he was holding a corsage in his hand.

"Thank you, you look handsome." I said nervously as I saw a flash go off, I turned red from embarrassment, I turned and looked at my mom.

"Sorry it was cute." My mom said as Greg opened the container pulling out the corsage sliding it on my hand, my mom was snapping photos of it, and photos of me pinning the flower on his tux (I don't know what it was called).

"Do you have to take that many photos mom?" I said really embarrassed now.

"It's cool." Greg said smiling, I rolled my eyes, Greg pulled me into his embrace putting his arm around my shoulder as my mom snapped a couple of photos, then she insisted taking individual photos, then she gave us money to get them done professionally at the prom. Greg walked me out to his car, my mom watched us from the door frame, Greg opened the door for me, I climbed in and situated my dress before he closed the door. He ran to the other side of the car. "Nice to meet you Ms. Howard." Greg said getting in his car and starting it.

"Sorry about my mom, she still can't believe I'm going to be graduating." I said.

"No problem, my parents were far worse when I went to mine. Am I invited to your graduation?"

"Yeah, I'll be stupid not to invite you after you coming with me to prom."

"What are you doing for your birthday?" Greg asked as he got on the freeway to Houston.

"Going to WWE I hope, I'm afraid of how my mom is going to take it, I told her that she had to be at the interview, but I don't want to tell her yet because she will refuse to go but I am afraid she will flip out or leave the room, it will be so embarrassing." I said looking out the window.

"It will be embarrassing but you still have a job with us."

"I know, but I'm trying not to be mean, but I don't want to be doing Indy shows all my life."

"It's cool, I'm earning my money and I'm making a living. Maybe if you get in WWE, maybe you could get me in."

"I guess I could do that."

"You guess?" Greg asked as we arrived to the hotel.

"Yeah, I guess. You ready to break it down?" I asked.

"I've never heard someone say break it down in like ever."

"Until now, I say it all the time." I said.

"Good to know." Greg said as he got out of the car, he walked around the car opening the door for me, I climbed out and we walked into the hotel in hand. We danced the night away, I took pictures of us dancing and at dinner, we got our pictures done professionally, even though it made us look like a couple even though we are just friends. The dance ended at 11, and we were one of the last ones out of the room.

"It's cold out here." I said wrapping my arms around myself like you would when your hugging yourself.

"Here, take my jacket." Greg said taking off his tux jacket putting it on me.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm still hot from dancing in there." Greg said as he put his arm around my shoulder making sure the jacket didn't fall off.

"Thanks." I said as we walked to his car, he opened my door for me and waited until I got in before he shut the door. He walked around getting in himself, and he started the car. "Would you mind if I take these heels off, their hurting me?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, as long as your feet don't smell."

"They didn't smell earlier on the way here, it's open toed."

"True." Greg said as I took off my heels, my feet were in aw. "Do those heels really hurt that bad?"

"You try wearing it for one night."

"I will pass on that, I won't be able to wrestle in that."

"I didn't say anything about wrestling in them." I said.

"True, I just don't want to wear them."

"Okay, I won't make you unless if you want to make a bet, if I win a wrestling match you wear them for five minutes, if you win, you don't have to." I said.

"Interesting, tomorrow it's on, and don't forget those heels because your probably going to whip my ass."

"I know I will, that just makes it more exciting. What time tomorrow?"

"That is why you challenged me? Let's say about 4 like usual."

"Okay, I just got to make sure that I have my camera." I said as he pulled into my driveway.

"You won't put it on my My Space will you?"

"Your not on friends list, I have to go add you then." I said as I opened my own door instead of him coming over and opening it for me, I picked up my heels carrying them in my hand. Greg walked me up to my door, my mom was asleep because all the lights were off. I pulled out my house key, and twirled it around. "Thank you for taking me tonight Greg."

"Your welcome, I guess this is good night. I really had fun tonight."

"Me too." I said as I hugged him and he kissed me on the cheek, he turned around to walk back to his car. "Wait, your jacket." I said as I ran down to him taking off the jacket.

"I don't want to leave that now, huh?"

"I don't think so." I said handing it over to him, I turned around and walked back to the door, I unlocked the door, when I opened it, and I turned around to see Greg sitting there in his car waiting and making sure I made it in okay. I waved at him, he smiled waving back and he drove off. I quietly walked in trying not to hit anything to wake my mom, I turned around shutting the door and locking it. I ran my hand along the wall guiding myself back to my room, I closed my door and locked it for I could change back into my pajamas. I crawled into my bed falling asleep instantly.


	7. Day After Prom

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**The Next Day- Caylee's Point of View-**

I woke up at noon, I just laid there on my bed looking up at the ceiling recollecting last night's prom. Maybe I should of went on the Senior Trip rather than Prom, but the Senior Trip, their not doing anything good, I've already done all the things their planning on doing. I rolled over checking my cell phone for any text messages or phone calls, I decided to get up and go out to the kitchen to get something to eat before heading out to the training facility, I walked out and my mom was sitting on the couch watching Jerry Springer.

"Your up? Late night I'm guessing." My mom said.

"Yeah, I got home about midnightish."

"I didn't even hear you come in, did you have fun?"

"It was a blast, the professional photos should be on the internet for you to look at and you can order them online as well." I said as I pulled things out of the kitchen cabinets to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Did you take any photos with your camera?"

"Yeah, a few, but nothing special." I said as I started spreading the peanut butter on the bread.

"I want to see and you got to tell me everything." My mom said making room for me on the couch.

"I can sum it up for you, Greg picked me up, he drove us to the Prom, we ate, we took pictures, we danced, they announced the court, danced some more and we drove home." I said sarcastically as I put the peanut butter up and started putting the jelly on my sandwich.

"Did Greg try to start anything with you?"

"Mom!"

"I need to know if he did, if he is one of those type of guys."

"No, he didn't, he's a nice guy mom, he isn't a jerk or creep that just wants to use me." I said offensively.

"You don't have to get so offensive about it, I'm just protective about you." My mom said as I finished making my sandwich I carried it out to the couch sitting down eating it watching Jerry Springer with her. We watched Maury, Oprah, and Judge Judy, after Judge Judy finished my food carrying it to the sink in the kitchen, and headed back to my room changing into my sweaters for my match against Greg. I was going to wear my ring gear, but that will set it off to my mom, I grabbed my house and car keys and my heels from last night heading out my bedroom and towards the front door. "Where are you going?" My mom asked as I opened the door.

"Out, be back later."

"No, tell me exactly where your going." My mom said.

"I'm going to the gym, lift some weights you know."

"Do you have your phone?"

"Yeah, it's in my pocket." I said as I walked out of the house.

"Caylee, why do you have your heels if your going to the gym?"

"Oh, Greg is meeting me there, we kind of have a bet going on and if I win he has to wear the heels."

"Don't want to know, have fun." My mom said, I shut the door behind me and hopped in my car speeding off to the training facility, Greg was already there.

"About time." Greg said as I walked into the building.

"Sorry, where is everybody?" I asked looking around, we were the only two there.

"It's Sunday, we are supposed to be closed."

"Then why'd you open the facility if it's supposed to be closed?"

"I didn't want you coming in on Monday." Greg said, I started stretching before we started wrestling.

"I brought the heels, so be prepared to lose." I said.

"I'm not losing, not this time." Greg said as we climbed into the ring.

"Let's get this done and over with." I said as I started wrestling him, he won this time.

"I won, I told you that I was going to win."

"It was just pure luck."

"No, it wasn't luck it's talent."

"If it was talent, you would of won last time we wrestled." I said as I slid out of the ring walking over to the water fountain.

"I could of gotten better or you could of gotten worse."

"If I would of gotten worse then I wouldn't be getting offers from WWE now."

"Shut up." Greg said as I let him get his turn at the water fountain.

"I got to go before my mom worries or what not."

"Alright, just contact me on Tuesday after the interview to let me know how it went." Greg said.

"Will do." I said as I left the facility and heading home, I didn't see my mom's car in the driveway, and I walked into the house. "Mom I'm home." I said, no response, I walked around the house in search of my mom, then I found a note.

'Got called into work tonight, sorry. I hope you had a good work-out, but I get Tuesday off since I worked today so I'll be able to do the interview with you without rushing it. Make yourself dinner when your hungry, and don't forget to go to bed on time and set your alarm.

Love Mom'

"That should make it more interesting, she's going to have all the time in the world to do the meeting but she is going to end it before it even starts." I said as I threw the note away. I made myself dinner, I carried it out to the coffee table and I pulled out my homework that I didn't wanted to do I barely did it, I did just enough to pass it.


	8. Interview with the McMahan's

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Tuesday- Caylee's Point of View-**

I got up late because I pushed snooze too many times, I rushed out the house barely seeing my mom.

"3 isn't it?" My mom asked before I flew out of the door.

"Yeah, 3. Mom I really need to talk to you before the interview."

"Can't it wait until you get home and before the interview?" My mom asked.

"Why?"

"I don't want you to be late to school."

"Fine, but when I get home, we need to talk." I said as I started going out the door again.

"Christina Lee Howard!"

"What!" I said going back in.

"Your backpack, you can't go to school without your backpack."

"Oh yeah." I said running back to my room grabbing my backpack and ran back out. "Bye mom." I said as I sped to my school, I parked my car right when the warning bell rung. I grabbed my backpack and ran to the my first period, I stepped into my first period right when the bell rang. I spent the whole day worrying about how my mom is going to react to this whole wrestling thing, I was texting Greg on and off trying to express my worries with him and he totally understood it. I was in my sixth period, half way through the class I started getting more and more nervous as the time got closer to my interview. When that bell rung, I grabbed my stuff and sped walk out to my car, I didn't bother going to my locker to get my homework, I could just come back up here tonight and get it or don't do any of it. I threw my backpack in the passenger seat as I climbed into the drivers seat starting my car. I was the first person out of the parking lot of my school, I wanted to be home before Vince got there so I could tell my mom. I parallel parked my car, I saw my mom's car still there and no other odd cars near by, I climbed out pulling my backpack out with me, I locked my car and I walked up to my front door. "Deep breath." I said as I took a deep breath, I opened the door walking in to see my mom sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Your home this soon?"

"Yeah, we have that meeting today at 3, remember?" I said as I noticed she was still in her pajamas, I set my backpack next to the door shutting it.

"That's today, I should go get dressed." My mom said as she shut her book and went back to her room. I went into the kitchen making my mom some tea and pouring myself some lemonade, my mom came out dressed in one of her works outfits. "I figured get dressed for work so after the meeting I can go straight to work." My mom said as she buttoned the last button.

"I thought you didn't have to work?"

"I don't, but it's professional looking." My mom.

"I think I should tell you for what this meeting is for, I think it is now or never."

"Are you ready to tell me or do you want me to find out when they arrive?" My mom asked as I handed her the tea I made her.

"I think you should hear it from me, mom I have trained and want to be a…." I said as the doorbell rung before I could say wrestler.

"Do you want to finish that before I go answer the door?"

"A wrestler." I mumbled to where my mom couldn't hear or understand it, I walked over answering the door instead of my mom.

"Hi, I'm looking for a Christina Lee Howard." Vince said.

"Your in the right place, I'm Christina." I said opening the screen door for him and his son Shane I'm assuming.

"This is a nice home you have here." Shane said as I shut the door.

"Thank you, I'm Christina's mom." My mom said as she extended her hand shaking Vince's and Shane's hand.

"Aw, Ms. Howard, nice to meet you. I'm Vince McMahan and this is my son Shane." Vince said, why did you say McMahan?

"As in WWE McMahan?" My mom asked.

"Yep, Christina didn't tell you?" Vince said, I covered my face with my hand.

"No she didn't, can you give us a moment? Do you want anything to drink or eat while you wait?" My mom said as she pulled out the seats at the dining room table.

"No thanks, we're fine." Shane said as they set their paperwork and folders on the table, my mom grabbed me by my arm and dragged me back to her room.

"What is wrong with you Christina Lee?!?!?!" My mom yelled in a loud but quiet manner.

"I was trying to tell you that I went through the wrestling training, I applied to WWE and they want me to come work for them the day after I graduate, but since I'm not 18 I can't do it with a parent's consent."

"No, I'm not going to let my daughter wrestle."

"Why not mom? It's my life I should be able to do whatever I set my mind to and want to do."

"Yeah it's your life, but I worry about you, I don't want my daughter getting hurt." My mom said as she paced back and forth.

"I'm trained, I know how NOT to get hurt."

"I don't care, I'm not letting my daughter wrestle."

"Can you at least have an open mind and listen to what they have to say? If you still don't like it after this meeting, they are giving me until the day after my graduation, all you got to do is sign the consent form, I'll be able to help you with bills because I'll be bringing in big money and I'll be independent." I said.

"I'll have an open mind and listen, but I'm still going to say no to it." My mom said as she opened the door and we walked back out to the dining room where the two men were sitting and looking over the paperwork.

"Sorry about that." I said as I sat down across from Shane.

"No problem." Vince said as he reconfirmed all the information they had about me, like my name (they added Guerrero to it), address, age, graduation date, and my wrestling training.

"Do you have the certificate of completion?" Shane asked.

"It's in my room." I said as I got up and went and pulled it out of hiding, I brought it back to the table handing it over to them.

"That's a good facility, you must be trained very well." Vince said as he wrote down information from the certificate. They went over all the pre-cautions they take at every show, the benefits of being a wrestler (like health care, free merchandise/show tickets, free plane tickets but I had to book the hotel, etc.) and they went into detail about their work schedules and their pay.

"Is this something your interested in?" Shane asked.

"I am interested very." I said.

"I can't take this, I'm sure it's a great job, but I can't have my daughter wrestling, I'm sorry Vince and Shane, but I have to ask you to leave." My mom said standing up.

"Mom, this is my dream though." I said, Shane and Vince stood up collecting their papers, of course we got to keep some papers they gave us, my mom pushed them out the door.

"I'm sorry Christina, I am not going to have you wrestling." My mom said.

"Whatever." I said as I ran out after them, I caught up to them in the driveway, "Wait!" I said, they turned around to face me. "I'm sorry about my mom, I didn't tell her about this whole wrestling thing, she isn't really for wrestling, if you just give me time to talk it over with her and get her to think otherwise. I would REALLY love to pursue this career with you guys, I don't want to try TNA." I said knowing that if I said anything about TNA, they would want me and not want their competition having the talent.

"Here is a consent form your mom needs to sign, actually here is extra copies just in case she rips them up." Shane said handing me a handful of papers.

"Thank you so much for this opportunity and I'm sorry about the way my mom is acting."

"What about your dad? I mean, is he cool with it?" Vince asked.

"I've never met my dad, he left when my mom was pregnant with me." I said.

"We'll be back for your graduation day to see if your mom signed those papers, in hopes she does." Shane said.

"I hope so." I said.

"You want to come by the show tonight so we can give you a tour of the set and how things work?" Vince asked.

"Sure, what time?" I asked.

"5, we'll meet you in the back, there will be a security guard blocking the door and just tell them your name, and he'll let you in." Shane said.

"Howard-Guerrero or just Howard?"

"Howard-Guerrero." Vince said as my mom walked out.

"Christina Lee get your butt back inside, your not going to waste your time with them anymore. I have the night off, so don't think about leaving this house." My mom yelled.

"I'll be there in a minute." I yelled.

"Are you still going to come?" Shane asked.

"Yes, can I bring a friend and it might be a little later on, maybe about 8 or 9."

"Perfect, we'll be taping then so you'll see the production side of things." Vince said as I shook their hands and ran back inside.

"I can't believe you, you signed up for wrestling school, went through it, made a demo reel of your wrestling, applied to WWE, and actually thought I was going to let you do it." My mom said as she paced back and forth behind me.

"Mom, if you don't sign this paper, their going to wait until I turn 18 to get me and you can't stop me from wrestling. I can get into the Indy wrestling scene, I already am a member of one of them and I can join more." I said crossing my arms.

"I'm very upset with you right now, your wrestling, you know how I feel about wrestling, I can't believe you will do this to your mother after everything I gave you."

"Mom, it's something that I have to do and something I love to do. Why can't I do something that I want to do instead of what you want me to do? I'm not brain smart mom, I'm barely making C-'s in my classes, I'm not going anywhere far in school." I said.

"You know, your grounded, go to your room."

"But mom…"

"No 'But mom's', just go." My mom said as I got up and went to my room, I pulled out my cell phone, I'm going tonight even if my mom agrees with it or not.


	9. Sneaking Out

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

I called Greg's phone, I knew he will go through with this plan.

"Yes?" Greg asked.

"Greg, what are you doing tonight?" I asked in a whisper.

"Nothing, I'm not working tonight, why?"

"I need you to help me sneak out, be at my house at 8, turn your lights off in your car so it won't shine in my windows, please."

"What are we going to do?" Greg asked.

"We are going to get into WWE, and watch it."

"How?"

"They asked me to come by and see how it works backstage, my mom flipped out on me grounding me, I need you to help me sneak out, I can't take my car because she'll know." I said.

"Do I get in too?"

"Yes, Vince said I could bring a friend." I said.

"Be there at 8, wear all black." Greg said.

"Thank you for doing this." I said as I hung up the phone, I stuck my phone in my pocket and my wallet in my other pocket, only stuff I need is going with me. I had extra pillows in my closet, I stuffed my pillows under my blanket, I laid on top of them squishing them a little. I locked my door so my mom couldn't just walk in right now. I got on my computer getting directions to the arena, and getting tips on how to sneak out of the house. At 7:45, I fluffed my pillows to where it looks like me, I even put a wig I had from Halloween on the pillow, I turned on a nightlight I usually sleep with on, and I set my alarm clock, the normal stuff that I would do before I go to bed. I unlocked the door so if my mom tries to come in while I'm gone it won't give it away. I opened the window, I climbed out and shut it behind me, I bent over to avoid the other windows, I blended in with the night wearing all black I ran across the street ducking down until I saw Greg's car pull up without any headlights on. I jumped in and locked the doors, he turned his lights back on and started driving.

"You owe me big time for this, if your mom finds out I helped I'm dead meat." Greg said.

"I'm not going to rat you out Greg." I said as I put my seat belt on as he got onto the freeway towards Houston.

"What is your mothers big deal about wrestling?"

"I don't know, she's a odd old lady." I said which caused him to laugh.

"You still going to do the Indy shows with me until you get contracted in WWE."

"Yeah, I still want to hang with my buddy Greg, my partner in crime." I said.

"Are we Cryme Tyme now?"

"I'm far from Cryme Tyme, I'm whiter than sour cream and I am not even close to being anything like Cryme Tyme."

"I can imagine though." Greg said as we pulled into the arena parking our car.

"Alright I'll let you have it."

"Do you know where you need to go?"

"Yeah, just follow me." I said as I climbed out of his car, we found our way down the first floor and out to the arena. Greg followed me to the back of the arena where the security guard that I was told about earlier was at.

"You can't go in here." The security guard said.

"I'm Christina Lee Howard-Guerrero, this is my guest, Vince and Shane is waiting for me." I said.

"Oh, okay, you can go right in Christina." She said stepping aside and letting Greg and I in.

"Guerrero, when did you have the last name Guerrero?" Greg asked as we walked into the building.

"I've always had it, but sometimes I choose not to use it." I said.

"I knew it, you are related to Chavo and Eddie."

"Am not, there is no way I am related to them, their both married." I said as I stop a security guard.

"Yes?"

"Where is Vince and Shane McMahan?" I asked.

"Take a right at the next hallway, it's the first door on the left."

"Thanks." I said as I led Greg to their office.

"So what if their married, they could cheat you know."

"Drop it okay." I said, I know it is impossible for my mom to do that, and I know it is impossible to have Eddie or Chavo as a father. I knocked on the door two times before the door swung open.

"Christina come in, and you are?" Shane said.

"He's my friend Greg." I said as Shane shook his hand, and Greg shook Vince's.

"Do you wrestle as well Greg?" Vince asked.

"Yeah, but only in the Indy leagues." Greg said.

"Have you ever applied to us?" Shane asked.

"No, but I'm here for her." Greg said nodding towards me.

"Tour, let's give you a tour and introduce you to a few of these stars of ours." Vince said getting up from his seat.

"Yep." I said as Greg and I followed Shane and Vince out of their office, they walked us up and down halls, we met a few of the stars, I was trying my hardest to keep us away from Chavo and Eddie Guerrero, even though I think Eddie past on. We met Ricky Ortiz, Undertaker, HHH, Teddy Long, Hurricane Helms, Mr. Kennedy and the last two people we met were the Hardy Boyz.

"Matt and Jeff, I would like you to meet our new talent Christina." Vince said, Vince stepped aside to show me, I was nervous as heck because I liked them a lot, Greg pushed me forward towards them.

"Hi." I said sticking out my hand to shake theirs, I was turning slight red, I could feel my face turn red.

"Hi Christina, I'm Matt." Matt said, he didn't take my hand, so I thought he was rude, but then he gave me a big hug.

"Okay…." I said as I didn't know what to do, so I just left my arms and hands stick out in front of me.

"Hug me back!" Matt said leaning back to look at me.

"Sorry." I said as I hugged him back, Greg, Vince and Shane just busted up laughing at me. After hugging Matt, I turned to look at Jeff, I stuck out my hand to shake his. "Hi, you must be Jeff then." I said, he just smiled at me, I think I turned to a puddle of ooze then, he pulled me into a hug as well.

"You better hug me back." Jeff said as I did hug him back.

"Picture?" Greg asked, I turned around giving him a death look.

"Sure, come here." Matt said pulling me in between them, Jeff pulled me closer wrapping his arms around my waist and Matt made me wrap my arms around his neck, it look like a three some photo.

"Thanks for the photo." I said as I looked at the photo.

"When do you start work here?" Jeff asked.

"In June." I said.

"We got to hang together." Jeff said.

"Yeah, I would like you to teach me how to dye my tips." I said.

"Jeff, you're a bad influence." Matt said.

"I can say the same thing about you Matthew." I said looking at him.

"Am not." Matt said.

"Let's continue on with our tour before we break into an argument here." Vince said.

"Okay." I said as Greg pushed me forward because I knew I would stay longer and chat with the Hardy Boyz.

"I'm guessing we going to have bring in a new team extreme." Shane said.

"I'm nothing like Lita." I said.

"Yeah, she's way better than Lita and she won't pull any of that stuff she did." Greg said.

"Good, we don't want another one of those." Vince said as he took us back to his office, we discussed a few more things that he wasn't able to discuss when my mom was there.

"Thanks for coming in tonight Christina." Shane said as I stood up with Greg, I shook his hand and Vince's hand.

"You know how to get out?" Vince asked.

"Yeah we could just ask a security guard or find the Hardy Boyz." I said smiling as Greg rolled his eyes.

"What's up with you and those Hardy Boyz?"

"Is it my fault I like them." I said shrugging my shoulder.

"I better not hear you going out with one of them."

"Your not my boyfriend, I can go out with whoever I want and I doubt either one would like me."

"Your selling yourself short and I have a feeling that one of them likes you." Greg said.

"Don't get my hopes up." I said as we turned down another hallway, the Hardy's were standing at the end of it.

"Don't look now, but there they are." Greg said.

"Shut up." I said as I nudged him.

"So, when did you say you joined WWE again?" Matt asked.

"June 5th, around there. I'm going to join the day after my graduation if my mom signs the consent form." I said sticking my hands into my pocket.

"Fake your mom's signature, that always worked for me in school." Jeff said.

"I wish, if not, I have to wait until July." I said.

"Why July?" Matt asked.

"That's when I turn 18." I said.

"Oh, jail bait." Matt said looking at Jeff, Jeff just smacked Matt.

"Yeah, Vince and Shane were talking about putting her with you two to recreate a new team extreme." Greg said.

"Your not a part of this." I said.

"He is now." Jeff said.

"How rude." I said crossing my arms.

"It doesn't matter, I got to get you home before your mom finds out you snuck out." Greg said.

"You snuck out?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, I had to pursue my career here." I said.

"Give me your phone number, I will text or call you." Jeff said.

"You serious?"

"No, I'm just fucking with you that is why I asked you." Jeff said.

"He's got you there." Greg said, Jeff handed me his phone I put in my number and he put his number into my phone.

"You want my number?" Matt asked.

"No, what makes you think I like you?" I asked.

"How rude." Matt said.

"Here's my phone." I said handing my phone over to him and taking his phone, we swapped numbers as well.

"Alright, nice meeting you Christina." Matt said.

"Same with you two, oh, I have unlimited text and only so many minutes so it is better if you text me." I said.

"Okay, and you forgot to give us hugs." Jeff said as I hugged them both, Greg just shook their hands.

"I think that Jeff likes you." Greg said once we got outside.

"No he doesn't, what makes you think that?" I asked as we found our way to his car.

"Because the way he was acting, and how he wanted your phone number."

"So what if he wanted my number." I said, I mean no big deal, I mean if I was a wrestler and there was a new talent I would want their number so I could get to know them better as well.

"Whatever, I'm sure he won't bother you considering he probably thinks your going out with me so it will make my job easier on protecting you from other guys."

"We're not going out, we are only friends." I said.

"I know, but I don't want my friend getting hurt, especially seeing that whole dilemma between Matt, Lita and Edge."

"I'm nothing like Lita and I defiantly am not attracted to Edge." I said as he fought his way through the traffic to get me home.

"Your mom is going to kill us if she finds out."

"She won't find out trust me." I said as my phone started vibrating.

"Who is it?"

"It's Jeff." I said as I accepted his call. "Hello?"

"Hey, just making sure this was your number."

"It is, you think that I would fake a phone number?" I said.

"No, but I would be upset if it was a fake or wrong number. Text me when you get home and/or whenever you want."

"Okay, same with Matt?"

"Yeah, I don't get why you would though."

"That's kind of harsh." I said giggling.

"I got to let you go, I have to get my gear and get out of here."

"Alright." I said as we hung up the phone.

"What'd he want?" Greg asked.

"Just to make sure it was the right number."

"That's random, okay, I'm parking down here, you got to walk." Greg said as he parked three houses away.

"Thanks, see you on Saturday at the Indy show?"

"Yeah, I'll email you the schedule for the next month. You going to be sneaking out then too?"

"Probably, depending on my mom's work schedule." I said smiling mischievously.

"Why do you sneak out?"

"I'm grounded."

"Explain to me later." Greg said.

"Will do, thank you." I said as I shut the door and snuck back down the street to my house. All the lights were off inside, including my own, I slid my window open and I climbed back in. I looked around my room everything was still in place, my door was shut and my mom wasn't in the room. I shut the door and took all the pillows and wig off my bed and I changed into my pajamas going to bed. I of course text Jeff and Matt that I made it into my room safely.

**Jeff's Point of View-**

"I know that look Jeffrey, you like her don't you?" Matt said as he looked at me watching her leave the arena with that other dude, I couldn't help but to stare.

"What?" I said.

"Your attracted to her, I could tell by the look in your eyes when you look at her."

"So what if I am, she's not even 18 yet, I'm 29, 11 year difference Matt."

"So, age doesn't mean anything." Matt said as I pulled out my phone trying to make sure it was her phone.

"Hello?" Christina said.

"Hey, just making sure this was your number."

"It is, you think that I would fake a phone number?" She said

"No, but I would be upset if it was a fake or wrong number. Text me when you get home and/or whenever you want."

"Okay, same with Matt?"

"Yeah, I don't get why you would though."

"That's kind of harsh." She said giggling.

"I got to let you go, I have to get my gear and get out of here."

"Alright." She said as we hung up the phone.

"Now your calling her for the heck of it." Matt said shaking his head.

"Whatever." I said as I headed towards Vince's office.

"Where are you going?"

"To see if it's true, her being an addition to our team."

"We don't tag anymore."

"So." I said shrugging my shoulders, I went to Vince's office, it was open so I walked in.

"Jeff, what can I do for you?"

"That new girl Christina."

"What about her?" Shane asked.

"Is she really going to be a new addition to the Hardy Boyz?"

"Why?" Vince asked.

"Just curious."

"You like her don't you?" Shane asked.

"Why does everyone say that?"

"Because it's true, we might put her with you guys, we first got to get her mom to sign the consent form Jeff." Vince said.

"Could you tell me more about her?"

"Nope confidential, you have to find out yourself." Shane said in a sing-song voice.

"I'm out of here." I said as I turned around, "Oh, one more thing, are you guys going to her graduation?"

"Yeah, let me guess, you want to go and it be a surprise?" Vince said

"Is it possible?"

"I guess it could be, but be nice." Vince said as I smiled widely as I went back to Matt.

"What are you smiling at?" Matt asked.

"I get to go to her graduation."

"Your what?"

"Going to her graduation with the McMahan's." I said proudly.

"Dude, your playing with a taken girl bro."

"You think she's going out with that dude?" I asked.

"You never know."

"I got to find that out." I said as Matt and I both received text messages saying she got home and safely in her room.

"Your sick dude." Matt said.

"How am I sick?"

"I don't agree with what your doing if she is taken."

"We don't even know if she is taken bro, don't worry, I'm not going to make my move until it is confirmed she gives me the clue that they aren't dating." I said.

"Whatever bro, you ready to get out of here?" Matt asked.

"Sure." I said as we headed out of the arena.


	10. Mom Goes to Indy Show

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Saturday- Caylee's Mom Point of View-**

I knew that Caylee was talking about doing Indy shows, and the only wrestling promotions I knew about here in town were on weekends. I left the house on Friday to make Caylee believe that I went on my business trip, I actually stayed in a hotel in Houston because I knew she would go do the Indy show and perform, just see how much talent she had gotten from her dad. I haven't told her that her dad was Eddie Guerrero, I don't think she should know now that she is pursuing wrestling as her career. I covered up and went to the fair, I stood in the back of the crowd trying to blend in so Caylee nor Greg could recognize or see me. I watched my daughter perform a match, she had so much talent, and she had so much enthusiasm and expressions like her father, every time I look at her, I can see Eddie in her, she has his eyes, his smile and she has his hair color, I just wonder what MJ looks like now that she is older. After Caylee's match, I realize how much fun she is having and how much she is enjoying. I know that even if I don't sign that consent form, the day she turns 18 she is going to leave and go to WWE if I approve of it or not. I went back to the hotel and thought about it for a while, and made a decision before I went home on Sunday.

**Caylee's Point of View-**

I arrived to the fair for the wrestling show, I was met by Greg in the front of the fair.

"So, have you been in contact with lover boy?" Greg asked.

"Yep, everyday this week, we are really getting to know each other."

"I can see it now, Jeff Hardy and Christina Howard."

"At least I'll have the same initials if we get married." I said.

"Isn't it too early to think marriage, your not even dating."

"It was just a smart ass remark."

"Sorry." I said as he took me to the ring, I changed. "Who am I going against?"

"Your going against Lucy." Greg said, I've wrestled Lucy before and I've won every time.

"Alright, good to know." I said. I went out there doing my match, I won my match and I climbed up onto the turnbuckle after the match, I looked out and saw someone that looked like my mom, but it couldn't be because she was out on business. I went into the back to see Greg back there talking to other guys.

"Congratulations on winning." Greg said.

"There's a girl out there that looks like my mom."

"It can't be, isn't she out on business?"

"Yeah, but if it's her I'm screwed." I said as I hurriedly changed my clothes, ran back out to my car and sped home in case if that was my mom.


	11. Graduation

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Graduation Day-Caylee's Point of View-**

I made it to my high school graduation, I actually passed my classes to make it to graduation. I sat up on the stage looking out onto the crowd, I saw my mom, Greg, my instructor, and in the middle of the graduation I saw Vince and Shane McMahan walk in, and behind them in walks Jeff Hardy, my mouth dropped open. He stood in the back leaning against the back wall smiling up at me. I can't believe he came, why didn't he tell me? I saw Greg turn around in his seat and saw what I was smiling at, he saw Jeff, he turned back around and rolled his eyes at me, I just had to giggle at him. I got up with my row, and followed the person in front of me until I got to the Vice Principal.

"Christina Lee Howard." She said.

"Howard-Guerrero." I said.

"Oh, I've been corrected. Christina Lee Howard-Guerrero." She said as I smiled as I could hear Greg and Jeff screaming the loudest for me, I looked out in the crowd, I can't believe it, Jeff brought a sign that said 'Congrats Christina.' I was so embarrassed, I walked across the stage, my mom was on the other side to take a picture of me shaking hands and getting my diploma from my principal. I went back to my spot, I stood there looking at Jeff, he was smiling widely and pointed at the sign, I shook my head in embarrassment. When my row sat down, I wiggled around pulling out my phone texting him, 'Ur so embarrassing.' I said. I saw him pull out his phone and giggled when he read it, he texted me back, 'Wait til u c wat I bought u as a present.' I just rolled my eyes and put my phone back in my pocket of my shorts under my gown. I waited until they went through rest of the students, at the end they told us to stand up and they were presenting the class of 2006. I threw my hat up with all the other students, I found my hat, actually my classmate found it and handed it back to me. I walked back up the aisle, Greg brought me flowers, he handed it to me as I walked past him, I was going to hug him but I had to keep going. I got outside, I waited for my friends and family outside. Vince, Shane and Jeff were the first ones out of the friends and family to come out to greet me.

"I can't believe you brought a sign." I said as I hugged Jeff.

"I had to make myself known." Jeff said.

"We told him not to bring it." Shane said.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you were coming, and I can't believe you guys didn't tell me he was coming." I said as I hugged Shane and Vince.

"We bought you something as well." Vince said as he pulled a card and a visa gift card for $100.

"You serious? That's a lot of money." I said looking at the visa card.

"Is it?" Shane said.

"Yeah, thank you." I said hugging them again, Jeff pulled me closer to him, he wrapped his arm around me and rested it on my shoulder. "Do I get to keep that sign?" I asked switching the bouquet of flowers from my right hand to my left.

"If you want it, but I have a gift for you in my car, I'll go get it for you." Jeff said kissing the top of my head and leaving me there with Vince and Shane.

"You two getting close?" Shane said.

"We are just friends now." I said as Greg and my instructor came out.

"Christina!" Greg screamed when he came out.

"Greg!" I said as I hugged him tightly flattening the flowers he gave me.

"Congrats girl." Greg said.

"Give her room, I want to get in there for a hug." My instructor said.

"You came!" I said hugging him.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, congrats girl, for a while, I didn't think you would make it." My instructor said.

"You didn't believe me, how rude." I said giving him attitude, "How rude am I, Vince and Shane, this is my wrestling instructor, Mr. Smith." I said.

"You did a good job training her sir." Shane said shaking his hand.

"You're the McMahan's, you son of a gun, you didn't tell me your going to WWE." My instructor said.

"Surprise." I said as I hugged him again.

"Well, we got to go, we got to get back to the training facility, we have someone to train in a half hour." My instructor said.

"Let me get a photo with you first." I said.

"I'll take the photo." Shane said as I handed him the camera, he took a photo of me with my instructor and Greg. Then I took one with just Greg and I, then one of just my instructor and I. My instructor and Greg left, Jeff came back carrying a big graduation bear that was half his size, balloons were tied to the bears arm and he had flowers.

"You went overboard Jeffrey Nero." I said as he handed the bear over to me and then handed me the flowers. My mom came up to us, and she just looked at me.

"Where did you get all this stuff?" My mom asked.

"Jeff." I said.

"Who's Jeff?" She asked.

"Hi, I'm Jeff Hardy." Jeff said sticking out his hand and shaking her hand.

"Where did you meet this freak, no offense?" My mom said.

"Mom, he's not a freak, he's my friend. It doesn't matter where I met him." I said as he wrapped his arm around me.

"If I was wrong it seems as if you two are going out." My mom said.

"Shane, could you take a photo of Jeff and I, and one of my mom and I?" I asked, Shane nodded, he took the camera snapping the two photos.

"I want to get a photo." Vince said as Shane handed the camera over to Jeff, he took the photo of Vince, Shane and I.

"Mom, it's graduation, did you think about me wrestling?" I asked, I bit my lip, I think I stopped breathing for a little, Jeff tightened his grip on my shoulder, and Vince pulled out a consent form and a pen.

"I really hate to see you go, but I thought about it, I decided you can go wrestle with WWE. I figured WWE is where you need to be, I am trusting you Mr. McMahan not to mess around with my baby." My mom said grabbing the pen and the paper from Vince.

"Are you serious?" I asked as I think I took my first breath over the last minute or two, and Jeff loosened his grip on me.

"Yeah, I went to one of your Indy shows, I saw how much you enjoyed doing it, how good you are at it and I knew that no matter what I did was going to stop you, I knew once you turn 18 you were going to go. I would rather you go to WWE, a company I could trust than TNA or any other Indy wrestling league." My mom said signing the paper.

"Thank you mom! Wait, you saw me perform?" I said hugging my mom tightly.

"Yeah, a month ago, I didn't really go on a business trip, I went to see you perform, and your going to make me cry more." My mom said handing the paper back to Vince.

"Alright, tomorrow morning a cab will be picking you up at your house." Vince said.

"Do you mind if I pick her up?" Jeff asked.

"If she doesn't mind." Shane said.

"I don't mind." I said smiling widely.

"Well, I do mind, I don't know who this man is." My mom said.

"He's one of our best wrestlers." Vince said.

"I've been talking to him the last month mom, he's cool." I said.

"We need to have a talk Mr. Hardy." My mom said.

"Why don't I come over for dinner?" Jeff said.

"Do you always think of food?" I asked.

"Food and weed eating like a mother fucker." Jeff said.

"Excuse me, what?" My mom said.

"Mom, it's a long story, he likes to weed eat, also known as weed whacking." I said.

"I have some weeds in my front yard if you want to do them for me." My mom said.

"Oh god mom, you shouldn't of said that." I said covering my face.

"We're getting out of here, congrats Christina, we will go over your contract tomorrow, and we will get you started on next Friday's Smackdown." Vince said.

"Thank you for coming." I said hugging Vince and Shane.

"Jeff, you better get her to the arena safely, if not we are coming after you." Shane said.

"I'll behave." Jeff said.

"You better, you want to follow us to my house?" I asked.

"Actually, why don't you ride with Jeff, I have to stop by the store and pick up some ingredients for dinner." My mom said.

"We'll see you at home then." I said.

"You better not pull any hanky panky Mr. Hardy." My mom said.

"Mom!" I said, now I was embarrassed.

"What?" My mom said.


	12. Night Spent with Jeff

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

I walked with Jeff to his car, I set my gifts in his backseat and I told him how to get to my house.

"This is a nice little house, is this your car?" Jeff asked as we climbed out of his car, I pulled out my gifts from his backseat.

"Yeah, I know it's kind of old." I said as I walked him up to the front door, I pulled out my key unlocking the front door and pushing it open.

"This is a nice little house you have." Jeff said looking around, and looking at the pictures my mom had posted of her and me.

"Thanks, I got to run next door to return this hat and gown, the weed whacker is in the garage if you want to go Itchweeed, I prefer you not to because you might scare my mom when she pulls up to the house." I said.

"I'll contain myself, may I go with you next door?" Jeff said.

"Fine, let me drop this off in my room." I said as Jeff followed me to my room like a lost puppy.

"This is a small room, but nice." Jeff said as he jumped onto my bed.

"Get off, you ruining my made bed." I said.

"But it's so comfy." Jeff said rolling around.

"Get off, I thought your coming with me next door?"

"I am, just waiting for you." Jeff said as he got back off the bed and followed me next door.

"Hey Caylee." Ms. McGee, my next door neighbor, said.

"Hey, just returning your daughters cap and gown, thanks for letting me borrow it." I said handing it back to her.

"No problem anytime sweetie, who is this?" Ms. McGee asked.

"This is Jeff, he is one of my friends." I said.

"Nice to meet you." Jeff said extending his hand shaking hers.

"Nice to meet you too, so where you going now that you have graduated?" Ms. McGee asked.

"I'm actually going to go wrestle with WWE."

"Isn't that cool, how'd your mom take it?" Ms. McGee asked.

"She finally agreed with it." I said.

"Good to hear, I should get your autograph now so when you become famous I could say I got your first autograph." Ms McGee said.

"Alright." I said shrugging my shoulders, she went and found a paper and marker for me to sign with, I signed the paper for her.

"Thank you, when you come to Houston, you got to stop by." Ms. McGee said.

"Will do." I said hugging her and heading back to my house.

"She seems nice, I'm guessing she doesn't watch wrestling."

"You guess right, you want to help me pack my bags?"

"Maybe, or I could just lay on your comfy bed again." Jeff said.

"Fine." I said as I walked him back to my room, he jumped back onto my bed. "Scoot over a little so I can put my bag on here." I said rolling him over myself.

"Hey, be careful with the merchandise."

"Your not merchandise." I said opening my suitcase and putting clothes in it.

"What about this guy Greg?"

"What about Greg?" I asked.

"He's a wrestler too huh?" Jeff asked as he grabbed a picture frame that a picture of my mom and me in it.

"Yeah, but he wants to stick with Indy right now, he thinks I can get him in."

"You probably can, so are you two dating or just really good friends?"

"Why, do you like me or something?" I asked as I left the room to go to the bathroom grabbing my smelly stuff.

"No, I'm just saying it'll be hard having to leave your boyfriend and trusting him."

"That's why I'm not going out with him, he was just my date for prom, it was just a favor. I've known him for almost two years, he seems as if he needs to protect me from things now that we are best friends." I said setting my smelly stuff in my suitcase, besides the stuff I need in the morning such as deodorant.

"Oh, you like the vanilla smell, you have like five different bottle of it." Jeff said looking at the different bottles of perfume and lotion in my bag.

"Is it that bad? Do you not like vanilla?"

"No, it smells good, but why don't you bring other smells with you?"

"Fine, I'll bring others." I said going back and getting other scents.

"So, you related to the Guerrero's?"

"Not that I know of, I never met my dad, but my mom always told me that my dad left when she told him she was pregnant, she gave me his last name so if he ever came back and I can choose if I want to use it or not." I said as I put the other scents in the bag.

"Oh, you never looked into it?"

"No, I also know that I was supposed to be a twin but they were a still born."

"That's got to suck." Jeff said as we heard the front door open.

"I'm home." My mom yelled and it echoed through the house.

"Do you need help with your groceries?" Jeff asked jumping off the bed and running out to the front door to see my mom.

"There's one more bag and a gallon of milk in the car." My mom said as Jeff anxiously ran out to the car getting the other groceries for my mom. "He's nice and helpful." My mom said as I started to help her put the groceries away.

"I know." I said as Jeff came in with the last bag and milk.

"Thanks Jeff." My mom said as he sat down at the dining room table.

"No problem, I miss doing things like that with my dad." Jeff said.

"What about your mom?" My mom asked, I tried to do the don't ask symbol by doing the cut symbol over my neck.

"She passed away when I was a kid." Jeff said.

"Sorry I didn't know." My mom said as I folded the brown bag.

"It's cool, so do you need help cooking?" Jeff asked standing up from the seat.

"No, you're a guest, if you want to be a help, you and this one here can go take care of those weeds out it in the yard." My mom said.

"Alright, no big deal." Jeff said as Jeff followed me to the door that led out to the garage, "Do you have make-up and a hat?" Jeff asked.

"You are NOT doing Itchweeed right now, my mom will freak out if she comes out in the front yard and sees you like that." I said as I went through the garage finding the weed whacker and the mower.

"Why can't I be Itchweeed?"

"You'll scare my mom and I don't want her being afraid or not wanting you to come around anymore."

"So, your getting attached to me if you want me to stick around more." Jeff said as he grabbed the weed whacker.

"You can do Itchweeed if my mom wasn't here."

"Just because I'm not dressed like him doesn't mean I can talk like him man."

"Oh god, give me the weed whacker, you mow." I said grabbing the weed whacker.

"Give me my weed whacker you mother fucker." Jeff said.

"Would you stop that before my mom comes out."

"It's your graduation day, what's she going to do?"

"I'm not 18 yet, so a lot, plus she can rip up the signed consent form from WWE." I said.

"Oh, poor baby." Jeff said doing a pout face as he started the mower.

"That means you wouldn't be able to see me as much, and you'll miss me, isn't that why you came to my graduation."

"I didn't miss you, I only met you once."

"But you talked to me through text messaging all the time." I said.

"You didn't have to text back."

"Then you would of called me or would of gotten on your brother's, Shannon's, Shane's or Itchweeed's My Space contacting my that way."

"True." Jeff said.

"If anyone is in love or misses the other it's you." I said in a sing song voice.

"Is your mom a good cook?"

"Very much so, anyways, do you have a girlfriend, I mean I've heard about this girl named Beth?"

"Beth, we are just friends now."

"Sorry to hear that." I said as I was weed whacking the yard.

"Your weed whacking wrong, you got to dance with it like this."

"I don't see you dancing with the mower."

"The mower is hard to dance with, weed whacker you can move around easier, see like this." Jeff said grabbing the weed whacker showing me how to do weed whacking right.

"Thank you." I said rolling my eyes, I did it just to make him happy, we were 3/4ths finished when my mom opened the front door.

"Dinner's done, you guys almost done?" My mom asked.

"Yeah, be in there in a few mom." I said.

"I thought Jeff liked to weed whack?"

"I do, but she said I wasn't allowed to." Jeff said.

"Don't be blaming it on me, I didn't want you to go all Itchweeed on this house." I said.

"Just let him do Itchweeed or whatever the heck your talking about." My mom said.

"See, give me the weed whacker." Jeff said, I gave in letting him take the weed whacker and I took the mower, I finished mowing the lawn trying not to laughing at Jeff, or Itchweeed.

"I can't believe you actually did that." I said as I pushed the mower back into the garage, Jeff was behind me carrying the weed whacker.

"What? It would have been better if you would of just let me borrow your make-up and a hat it would have been so much better."

"You would of scared my mom if you did your make-up like that."

"Have you seen hers and your make-up?"

"What does that supposed to mean?" I asked sticking my hands on my hips with attitude.

"Dog house, got it." Jeff said turning around and headed out the big door, I shut the giant garage door, and we went through the front door.

"Yard's done mom." I said shutting the door behind Jeff as the table was set for three people, there was already three plates filled with food on the table.

"What do you guys want to drink?" My mom asked.

"I'll take some water please." Jeff said.

"Caylee?"

"Milk please." I said sitting down in the middle seat letting Jeff and my mom sit across from each other.

"Caylee?" Jeff asked sitting down next to me looking at me.

"It's a nickname I have, everyone calls me it." I explained.

"I heard your neighbor call you Caylee, but I didn't think anything of it." Jeff said.

"I gave it to her when she was old enough to talk." My mom said carrying out the water and the milk

"That's cute." Jeff said as we sat there eating the spaghetti and corn that my mom cooked, my mom told stories of when I was a kid.

"Thank you for dinner mom." I said as I finished my food, I stood up grabbing mine and Jeff's plate carrying it out to the kitchen.

"Yes, thank you Ms. Howard." Jeff said.

"I have to go to work, nice meeting you Jeff and I'll see you in the morning." My mom said hugging me and shook Jeff's hand.

"Does your mom always work this late?" Jeff asked as my mom shut the front door.

"Yeah." I said as I rinsed off the plates and glasses putting them in the dishwasher, I started the dishwasher.

"Does that mean I can stay here longer?"

"As long as you leave before she gets home." I said as we went out to the couch, he set on the edge leaning on the arm of the couch, I sat down next to him, I brought my feet up onto the couch leaning against his chest, I turned the television on and handed him the remote.

"I can get the remote?"

"Yeah, you know how to work it right?"

"Yeah, I thought you would hog it." Jeff said as he flipped it to Spike to see CSI on.

"You watch CSI?"

"Shannon watches it ALL the time at his house, and I got hooked on it."

"Poor baby." I said as we watched the CSI marathon, we ended up falling asleep on the couch. I woke up when my mom's headlights shined in the window, I shook Jeff awake.

"What?" Jeff asked.

"My mom's home, go out the window." I said pulling him off the couch and pushing him to my room. I waited until my mom got to the walkway that led up to the door, I opened the window and tried to help him climb out.

"You sure you want me to leave?"

"Yes, hurry before my mom finds out." I said.

"Be back later." Jeff said pecking me on the lips lightly as I heard the front door open and close.

"Go." I said as I pushed him out the window, and he landed on his back on the driveway.

"Ouch, thanks for that push." Jeff said as he started getting up.

"Hurry up and get to your car and leave before my mom finds out." I said as he ran to his car, I jumped into my bed pulling my blanket over me and closing my eyes, I heard Jeff's car start and drive away. My mom opened the door and turned on the lights.

"Caylee, you up?" My mom asked.

"Your home already?" I said pretending to rub my eyes.

"Yeah, is Jeff still here? I thought I saw his car parked out front."

"He left a couple hours ago."

"Oh, I must have been seeing things, did you get everything packed?" My mom asked.

"No, there's a few things I got to pack in the morning."

"Alright, I'll let you get back to sleep."

"Good night mom." I said as my mom turned off my light and shut the door. I pulled out my phone texting Jeff 'That was a close 1, c u in a few hrs. wat was that kiss 4?' I said setting my phone on vibrate and putting it in the bed with me so it wouldn't vibrate on my dresser. My phone vibrated five minutes later with a text from Jeff 'My bak's sore from u, thanx. Sorry 4 sleepin, but wat a rush, it's fun not gettin caught huh? Kiss was sayin I love u,' I just had to crack up, leave it to Jeff for getting an adrenaline rush from not getting caught by my mom, she would of went medieval old lady style on him and me for that matter. When I read that he loved me, I just assumed he meant love as in best friend love. 'Love as best friend love rite?' I asked, I closed my eyes and fell asleep not feeling my phone go off with Jeff's text or by my alarm.


	13. Leaving my Mom

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**The Next Morning-Caylee's Point of View-**

"Caylee wake up." My mom said.

"I'll wake her." I heard a male say, I wasn't able to open my eyes in time, Jeff climbed under the blankets and into the bed with me.

"What the heck Jeff." I said pushing him lightly.

"You overslept, you need to get up sweetie." Jeff said as he kissed my cheek.

"Ew, I have Jeff saliva on my cheek." I said wiping it as I sat up and grabbed my phone looking at the time.

"Man, I didn't get my camera in time to snap the photo." My mom said reentering the room, I laid back down and cuddled up next to Jeff, she snapped the photo, and of course she started crying. I went into the bathroom taking a shower, I got dressed, and grabbing the stuff I need to pack yet, I walked out with my hair up in a towel and went into my room seeing Jeff laying on my bed asleep.

"Jeffrey Nero, why the heck are you asleep?" I asked.

"Your mom let me, she said she would make waffles and she said I looked tired and should get some rest since I'm driving you." Jeff said as he sat up.

"Oh, you want to lay back down?" I asked.

"No, I'm good, nice do-rag you have on. Why didn't you respond to my text last night?"

"I must of not got it or I was already asleep."

"Jeez Caylee, always sleeping, what if it was an emergency?" Jeff said.

"Fine, what did it say?"

"You got to read it for yourself." Jeff said as he grabbed my cell before I was able to grab it.

"I hate you." I said as I started packing rest of my things for tour.

"I'm just glad that we get along so if we do work together we have the chemistry already built."

"Sure, what about Matt?" I asked taking off the towel and shook my hair dry.

"He's on ECW , he won't be working with me and you." Jeff said.

"Then how are they going to do the team extreme thing if they don't have Matt?" I asked as my mom walked into the room.

"Waffle's are done, if you want to go eat." My mom said.

"Thanks mom." I said as Jeff got off my bed and walked out to the dining room to get waffles. I found my phone on the bed, SCORE! He didn't take it with him, I grabbed my phone and went to the text messaging, damn it, he deleted it.

"Ha ha, I got you." Jeff said, I snapped my head back to look at Jeff popping back into my room.

"I hate you." I said getting back onto my feet and followed him out to the dining room, my mom's eyes were red from crying. "Mom don't cry." I said hugging my mom.

"Sorry, I can't believe my baby is leaving." My mom said as Jeff dug into his waffles.

"Do you ever wait for anyone else to eat?" I asked looking at Jeff.

"Have you not looked at the man, he is a skinny ass white boy." My mom said.

"MOM!" I said.

"I like your mom." Jeff said pointing his fork at my mom.

"I've never been so embarrassed so many times in my life than the last two days." I said grabbing a waffle.

"You need to hurry up or your going to be late." My mom said.

"I'll eat my waffle to go." I said picking up the waffle and ate it without syrup.

"That's disgusting eating waffles without syrup." Jeff said as I went back to my room grabbing my suitcase, my carry-on bag and my cell phone. I walked back out carrying all the bags. "Where's that bear?" Jeff asked.

"I packed it in my bag."

"It better be in there, I would be pissed if it isn't." Jeff said as he grabbed my suitcase and carried it out to his rental car.

"I guess this is good bye until my birthday."

"Be good, safe, call me everyday, and watch out for that boy, make sure he doesn't try anything too soon, your not 18 yet. And, read over your contract, even the fine print, and have Jeff read it over since he's been with the company for a while." My mom said as tears came out of her eyes, I wiped them off with my fingers when Jeff walked back in.

"Do you want me to take a photo of you two?" Jeff asked, my mom gave Jeff the camera, Jeff took a picture of us together, then he took another one with my camera.

"I want one of you two." My mom said.

"Do I have to?" I begged.

"Don't act like you hate me." Jeff said as I walked up next to him, he put his arm around me, "Last night it didn't seem like you hated me." Jeff whispered.

"Smile." My mom said as we smiled for the camera and my mom took one with my camera.

"Come on Caylee, we got to leave unless we really do miss our plane." Jeff said.

"Give me a minute." I said, Jeff nodded and walked outside to his car.

"I can't believe that you are leaving me, you just graduated yesterday." My mom said blubbering.

"It's okay mom, I'll be home at least two day's a week, I have my phone, my house key and car keys. You did the right thing, I love you mom." I said hugging my mom tightly.

"Just go Christina, you'll just make it harder on me."

"I'll call you when we land." I said as I grabbed my carry on bag and purse that was still next to the door.

"Alright, be good, bye Christina." My mom said.

"Bye mom." I said as I had to strain back my own tears, I walked out of the house, my mom stood in the doorframe watching me walk up to Jeff, I opened the passenger seat climbing in putting my bags on my lap.

"Bye Ms. Howard." Jeff said climbing into the car with me, he shut his door and he started the car, "You ready to hit the road?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm ready." I said nodding, Jeff patted my leg a couple of times before he started the car and pulled out, my mom was still standing there crying here eyes out, I waved good-bye to her as Jeff took off towards the airport.

"Your acting as if this is your first time away from your mom." Jeff said.

"I know it isn't but this would be the longest I'll be away from my mom."

"Your coming back soon enough, or if you want to come back to North Carolina with me and the guys."

"You guys wouldn't mind me going to North Carolina with you guys?" I asked.

"No, you could stay in my house, I know that your going to come home for your birthday."

"Let me guess your going to plan on coming with me?"

"I might." Jeff said.

"I don't think you would want to come since my birthday is on the 4th of July weekend."

"What day is your birthday on anyway?"

"The 3rd."

"That just means that I could spend 4th of July with you."

"Your not going to set yourself on fire are you?" I asked as he pulled into the rental car parking lot.

"I won't but you can't stop me from getting sparklers or getting some type of fireworks."

"That will go over well with my mom."

"But by the time we come back for your birthday maybe I can go Itchweeed on the weeds."

"By that time your going to be able to go home and get the make-up and costume for it." I said as I helped him pull out our bags.

"That's the best part."

"Where are we flying to?" I asked.

"Chicago, Illinois."

"That seems exciting, I've never been out of the state of Texas."

"That just makes my trip a whole lot more exciting." Jeff said as we rolled our bags towards the airport.

"How is it more exciting?"

"To see your reaction to everything." Jeff said as the doors slid open allowing us to walk inside.

"My mom wants you go over my contract to make sure there is no crap about it."

"I'll do so."

"Aw, how thoughtful." I said.

"I thought so."

"Is your pose mad at you for hanging more with me than with them?"

"Not really, sometimes they get annoyed with me, so at least they get me out of their hairs."

"What if I start hanging with them as well, and you will be hanging out with them more?"

"Then they will push you away as well." Jeff said as we got in line.

"Their nice."

"Aren't they?"

"I'll say so, when am I going to meet Shannon and Shane?"

"When we get to Chicago, their going to embarrass you more than I did at your graduation."

"Oh god, why did I insist on hanging with you guys?" I asked shaking my head.

"Because you LOVE us."

"I'm not sure anymore"

"How rude, I could leave you right here."

"If you did want to leave me, your stuck in line in front of me." I said.

"So?"

"I can poke you."

"Poke me? I might like it." Jeff said smiling.

"Pervert." I said poking him once.

"I thought you said you won't poke me."

"I just felt like it." I said as we moved up to the counter together.

"Jeff Hardy, there should be two tickets."

"Yes Mr. Hardy." He said, he typed some things into the computer, I stood there staring at Jeff who was tapping his fingers on the counter, and I poked him in the side.

"Hey, I said no poking." Jeff said jumping from my poke.

"Sorry." I said as he poked me back.

"That was payback, I still have one more poke." Jeff said.

"Alright sir, here's your tickets, may I take your bag's?"

"Yeah." Jeff said as Jeff and I set our bags onto the scale for him to take them. "What do you have in your carry on?"

"Just a few books, my iPod and some notebooks so I could doodle."

"You doodle?"

"More than most people probably, it is entertaining and it kept me distracted during school." I said as we walked to the escalators, riding them up to the terminals.

"School really wasn't your thing was it?"

"No, I could say the same thing about you, I read your book."

"Oh, that's not fair, you don't have a book about yourself for me to read." Jeff said as I followed him through the airport to the terminal.

"I'm not popular enough to have a book, and I'm not even a wrestler yet."

"I'm just lucky your going to be teaming with me."

"I'm not that enthused about it, when did I sign up for that?" I asked.

"What, you don't want to work with this sexy beast?" Jeff asked, I looked him up and down.

"Not really, sorry."

"Fine, I don't want to work with you either, jeez." Jeff said as our flight was called, we got in line.

"We are sitting next to each other right?"

"No, we are sitting three rows apart."

"Good, I wouldn't have to deal with you." I said as I handed my ticket over, and allowed onto the flight, we walked down those tunnels that connect the building to the plane, Jeff and I were the only one's in it, I was a little ahead of him since I didn't wait for him.

"Caylee….Caylee…" Jeff said doing it in a ghostly voice.

"What?" I asked turning around to see him dancing about down the tunnel.

"Nothing." Jeff said as he stopped dancing.

"Your embarrassing at times, you know that."

"How am I embarrassing, I'm just being myself." Jeff said.

"Then stop being yourself."

"Did I scare you though with the way I said your name?"

"No, you sounded stupid." I said as we climbed onto the plane and got in our seats.

"Sit down and buckle up, it's going to be a long and bumpy road."

"Long yeah, bumpy I hope not." I said buckling my seat belt.

"I can make it bumpy."

"Ew, pervert."

"I didn't mean it like that, for a 17 year old you have a nasty mind, I was just going to do the pony thing with my leg, jeez." Jeff said looking the other way.

"Sorry, I just got out of high school and high school is filled with that pervertness."

"I vaguely remember high school, but your bringing it out in me."

"Is that a good thing?" I asked as Jeff turned his attention back to me.

"Very." Jeff said wrapping his arm around me, I lifted the arm rest and leant against him.

"Good, as long as your happy I guess." I said.

"You guess? I don't like it when people say I guess." Jeff said poking me again in my upper arm.

"Okay, you got your two pokes in, it's a tie."

"You didn't say anything about changing the I guess."

"I'm not promising that I'm going to stop saying I guess." I said as it seemed like the flight was taking forever, but it was only a hour to two hour flight.

"Get used to flying Ms. Thing because your going to be doing an awful lot of it."

"I will eventually, if I have you on the same flight I'll be entertained."

"You won't be entertained until you see me and so called pose on the same flight." Jeff said as we landed safely on the ground.

"I didn't book an hotel room, could I stay in your room? I can sleep on the floor."

"I knew you wouldn't book a room, so I made sure that I had room in my hotel room, you can share the bed with me." Jeff said.

"I think that might be a bad idea on our parts sharing a bed."

"I'm not going to try anything, don't you trust me?"

"I trust you, it's your hands I don't trust." I said as we stood up waiting for our turn to get off the plane.

"I'm not going to poke you."

"Whatever." I said as it was our turn to get off the plane, we went down to baggage claim and grabbed our bags.

"You got to call your mom and tell her that you landed."

"Yes father." I said as I pulled out my phone calling my house.

"Caylee?" My mom asked picking up the phone.

"Yes mom, I landed safely, Jeff and I are going to head to the arena."

"Are you performing tonight, because I could try and watch." My mom said.

"I don't think so mom, but Jeff might be, I will let you know when I first appear."

"I will record it if I'm not able to watch it the night it comes on."

"Let me let you go, Jeff is staring at me and it looks as if he is going to do something embarrassing if I don't get off the phone."

"Tell him to behave, and you behave yourself." My mom said.

"I will, and I will try and make sure he behaves himself, I make no guarantees." I said, it got my mom to giggle.

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too mom." I said hanging up my phone, picking up my bags and getting ready to leave, but Jeff still had a goofy smile on his face. "What is that smile for Mr. Hardy?"

"Poke!" Jeff said poking me and running away from me with his bag.

"I'll get you for that." I said running after him, of course he had the keys to the car and he was my entrance to the hotel room.

"You got to catch me first though." Jeff said turning around to look at me slightly.

"Wat….." I wasn't able to finish my sentence, I was going to say watch out, but he slipped and fell in the wet spot, I just cracked up laughing looking at him laying on the floor.

"Are you okay sir?" An employee asked.

"Yes, thanks though." Jeff said, I stuck my hand out to help him up but I didn't stop laughing.

"This is payback." I said poking him once he got to his feet and I was still laughing at him.

"Will you please stop laughing, it wasn't that funny."

"Yes it was, are you okay?" I asked biting my lip from laughing more.

"Yeah, but my side hurts from when I fell." Jeff said rubbing the side he landed on, I grabbed his bags and helped carry them out to the rental car.

"I tried to warn you."

"Tried, thanks for that, say that to the bruise I'll have tomorrow."

"If you would of watched where you were going." I said as he opened the trunk of his car letting me put the bags in the trunk.

"Sure, it's all my fault."

"It is your fault."

"Whatever, I'll take the blame only because your younger." Jeff said climbing into the drivers seat and starting the car.

"We are going to be late." I said looking at the clock lit up on the cars dashboard.

"Now, being late can be your fault for oversleeping."

"I can blame you because you fell asleep at my house causing me to get up when my mom got home and pushing you out."

"My back is still sore from that fall."

"I'll massage it later if it makes it better." I said.

"My brother might not enjoy that all so much."

"It's just a massage, nothing else."

"I just might have to take my shirt off, and I don't think he would want to see that."

"Much less do I want to see that." I said giggling.

"You know you would like to see this."

"You know I do, it's a dream I always wanted to fulfill." I said rolling my eyes as he pulled into the arena's parking lot.

"See, we are the last ones here." Jeff said looking out at the other cars that were parked in the back.

"You could of woke me up earlier."

"I didn't want to wake sleeping beauty though."

"Then don't hate on me about it." I said.


	14. Getting my Contract

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

I climbed out of the car letting Jeff lock the car so others couldn't mess with our stuff. Jeff put his arm around me pulling me closer to him.

"Why do you always put your arm around me like this?" I asked

"Are you complaining about it?"

"Not necessarily, but just wondering."

"It just gives me a sense of protecting you, and that you won't leave me." Jeff said as we went through the back door into the arena.

"Why would I leave you?"

"I don't know."

"So, you can take your arm off me if you want."

"Maybe I don't want to." Jeff said.

"I guess you have to go with me to do boring things like seeing Vince, going to the bathroom, and such."

"I wouldn't mind going with you in the bathroom." Jeff said, I pushed him lightly causing him to remove his arm from my shoulder.

"No way, not yet." I said as I start walking down the hallway without him.

"I told you that you will leave me."

"I'll catch you later Jeffrey, don't you have a match to get ready for anyway?"

"I do, but you left me."

"I'll be back, I'll be waiting for you behind the curtain after your match, I promise." I said.

"You better be." Jeff said, I rolled my eyes and found my way to Vince's office. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." A man said, I opened the door and walked in to find Vince sitting behind his desk looking over paperwork.

"I'm here." I said walking in and shutting the door behind me.

"Christina, I thought I wouldn't see the day."

"With my mom, who knows." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Have a seat, and I'll get your file for you." Vince said as he stood in search of my file, and I sat down in a chair. "So, I take it that Jeff behaved and got you here in one piece?"

"Yeah, even though we are getting enjoyment out of annoying each other."

"You know what that means when you annoy someone of the opposite sex?"

"What?" I asked playing dumb, even though I think I know what he was going to say.

"That they like them, is that what is going on here?" Vince asked pulling out a file that was huge, it was filled with papers, I mean more papers than I have ever written.

"No sir, I'm only 17, I'm still jail bait, plus why would Jeff be interested in me, he's 29." I said, or could he be?

"Sure, alright so here is your standard contract, I want you to look it over and sign it, give it back to me on Tuesday. Then, here is a script for you for the next couple of shows for you."

"I need a script?" I asked as I grabbed the contract from him and skimmed through the first page.

"Not really, you aren't speaking much, but you are doing one promo on Tuesday for ECW, then for Friday's Smackdown you have a promo and your going to be escorting Jeff to the ring." Vince said as he handed me the script for the two promos, it was like two pages each.

"Jeff? Why Jeff?" I asked as I looked at the script.

"You get along best with him, and we want to do something similar to Team Extreme with you two."

"What about the Jeff and Maria thing?"

"Maria has talent no doubt, but you have the talent closest to Jeff out of you and Maria." Vince said.

"Okay, you're the boss."

"And, what name do you want to go by?"

"Diva name, or name name?" I asked turning my attention back to him.

"Both."

"Diva name, I want to go by Caylee."

"Caylee, alright, name name." Vince said writing down this stuff.

"Christina Lee Guerrero."

"No Howard?"

"Should I?" I asked.

"Yeah, so others won't confuse you being related to Chavo."

"Okay, Howard-Guerrero, or just Howard, I'm open with either way." I said.

"I'll put you down as Howard-Guerrero." Vince said.

"Is there anything else I need to do?"

"You need to get an outfit designed for you, it's going to be very similar to Jeff's or Matt's style, that work for you?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Just go see the seamstress and the design team."

"That would be it?"

"There's more, you have take promo photos, but some with Jeff, can you handle doing that?" Vince asked.

"Yeah, no problem, where should I take those?"

"You and Jeff would have a flight out to Connecticut tomorrow to do in studio photos."

"Okay, what time is the shoot?"

"Well, you land at 3, so probably about 3:30."

"Does Jeff know about this?"

"He'll know soon enough huh?" Vince asked as a knock came to the door. "Come in." Vince said.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Vickie is on line 5." A young lady said.

"Thanks." Vince said as she left the room.

"I can leave, I'll go look over this contract and script while you deal with your business." I said standing up grabbing my purse and the papers.

"Okay, and give this to the seamstress when you head over there, she'll know what to do." Vince said as he picked up his phone.


	15. My Stalker

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

I stood up and walked out of Vince's office.

"Well, hello." A male voice said, I turned to see a dirty blonde shoulder length hair dude leaning against the wall.

"Hi." I said turning around and heading down the wall.

"Your just going to walk away from me, I want to introduce myself." He said.

"Okay." I said turning around to face him, he walked up to me and he stuck out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Adam Copeland, but you can call me Edge."

"Hi, I'm Christina, and you can call me Christina." I said shaking his hand, I turned around and left, I don't want to be associated with him.

"So, you're the new diva?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" I asked as he followed me.

"Why you being so rude to me, I'm just trying to be nice to you."

"Maybe because I have other things to do rather than talking to you Mr. Copeland." I said as I turned down another hallway trying to find my way to where the seamstress is.

"Maybe I could help you."

"Fine, do you know where the seamstress is?" I asked turning around to face him.

"I'll show you." Adam said as he led me to the seamstress.

"Thanks." I said.

"Maybe me and you can go catch dinner sometime, I can show you how to really party." Adam said licking his lips.

"I think not, I'm not your type." I said as I opened the door to go into the seamstress room and shut it behind me.

"May I help you sweetie?" She asked.

"I'm here to get my outfit made or designed." I said handing her the paper that Vince told me to give her.

"Alright, from what it says on here, your going to be escorting Mr. Jeff Hardy, you'll need these pants and this type of top." She said pulling off a pair of pants and a top for me.

"Do I have to go buy my own, at like Hot Topic, or can I use these?" I asked holding it up to myself looking in the mirror.

"You can do both, we restock our clothing every week." She said.

"May I try it on?"

"Yeah, you can go behind that curtain." She said, I carried it behind the curtain changing, I did not feel comfortable wearing it, I felt like Lita, and I don't like that feeling. I walked out from behind the curtain, and she just looked at me in shock.

"Do you have anything else I could possibly wear?"

"Sorry, I don't, your welcome to find your own, but if your doing your promo photos tomorrow, you need something." She said.

"I will borrow this just in case if I can't find anything." I said as I just kept tugging at the shirt, it was showing some of my skin, I didn't mind it being a spaghetti strap, but I draw the line at it showing my stomach, I was getting comfortable in the pants though, and I know that Jeff is going to freak when he sees me wearing this. I changed back into my regular clothes folding the ones she gave me.

"Do you want a bag to carry them in or do you have a bag?" She asked.

"A bag would be nice." I said, she handed me a plastic bag to put it in, I carried my plastic bag and papers out the door, Adam was still standing there. "What do you want now?"

"A date with you."

"No, it will never happen, sorry, if you excuse me, I got to go wait for my friend." I said as I walked past him to find my way to the gorilla position, I was surrounded by crew members and by another wrestler that didn't introduce themselves. I saw Jeff start walking back up the ramp, I stood in the dark blending in so he won't see me, when he came around the corner and past me I jumped onto his back.

"Oh shit!" Jeff said, we stumbled to the floor, the crew and the other wrestler busted up laughing.

"Surprise." I said as I rolled off him for he can breathe, and he rolled over to see who it was.

"You're a jerk." Jeff said poking me.

"Am not, it was payback." I said.

"You know her?" The other wrestler asked.

"Yeah, Caylee this is Shane 'Gregory, Hurricane' Helms, Shane this is Caylee." Jeff said as Jeff made it to his feet and helped me up.

"Nice to meet you." I said shaking his hand and dusted myself off.

"You're the famous Caylee, he won't stop talking about you." Shane said, Jeff smacked him when his music started and ran out.

"So, what did Vince say?" Jeff asked as he started walking away and I followed him.

"He gave me my contract, my script for Tuesday and Friday, I'm walking you out Friday, I got an outfit, I don't really like it so we might have to go shopping for me to get a new one, and we have a photo shoot to take promo pictures." I said.

"We have a photo shoot, what do you mean by we?"

"We, as in you and me, we." I said.

"He's going to actually put you with me?"

"Yeah, I don't know where it's going to go though."

"Alright, have you looked over your contract?"

"No, I have been busy, do we need to pick up plane tickets from Vince?" I asked as I had to speed up to catch up with him.

"Why don't you go do that for me while I go change into my regular clothes."

"Will do." I said as I went back towards Vince's office, Adam was standing there waiting for me.

"So, you friends with that freak?"

"He's not a freak, if anyone is a freak, it's you." I said as I walked past him and kept walking towards Vince's office.

"Do you know what his past owns?"

"I don't care what he did in his past, he's a nice guy and we get along."

"We can get along to if you allow it."

"Maybe I don't want to get along with you." I said.

"Why's that?"

"You have such a history yourself."

"At least mine doesn't involve drugs."

"Cheating is just as bad." I said as he grabbed my hand, turning me around and pushed me against the wall.

"Don't ever call me a cheater, Matt got everything he deserved and Lita came to me, I didn't go to her." Edge said.

"Get your hands off of me, I think that Matt didn't deserve it, he was your best friend, I can't believe you would do such a thing to your best friend and I don't think Lita came to you, I think you went to her like your doing me." I said as Edge just tightened his grip after I said that.

"You weren't there and you don't know what went down." Edge said though his teeth.

"Let go of me." I said.

"Why, do you not like it rough, because that is how your acting." Edge said.

"Adam get your hands off of her right now." Jeff said as he came down the hallway and Edge let go of my wrists.

"Look, it's the freak himself." Edge said.

"Jeff, just let it go, he can just go fuck himself." I said as Edge gave me an evil glare.

"Just go talk to Vince, and I'll take care of this." Jeff said, I let the two men be, I hate dragging others into my problems.


	16. Jeff's Stupid Actions

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

I knocked on Vince's office door, then opened the door, and he just hung up the phone.

"Back already?" Vince asked.

"Yeah, I got my outfit, I might try and buy a different top at least because I don't really like it because it makes me feel like another Lita, and I don't want that and I don't feel quite comfortable in it." I said.

"Understood, what else do you want?"

"Plane tickets." I said as Jeff walked in, his knuckles were red and puffy.

"What happened to you?" Vince asked.

"It's nothing." Jeff said as he was obviously babying that hand.

"Here is your flight information, and your tickets are at the counter." Vince said handing me the papers.

"Thanks, and I'll have my contract signed for you by Tuesday." I said.

"Don't forget to memorize that script." Vince said.

"See you Tuesday, oh, do we get to see the photos?" Jeff asked.

"She's got to approve them before we put them up." Vince said pointing to me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah on your solo photos, but the couple ones you both have to agree on." Vince said.

"Okay, when do we see them?" Jeff asked.

"Monday, you'll have to come into the arena at Milwaukee, you have a red eye flight on Sunday, the information for that is on those papers as well." Vince said.

"Thanks." I said as I pushed Jeff out of the room, and I pushed him against the wall.

"What's the matter?" Jeff asked, I still had him pinned against the wall, I was holding him up with both hands on his chest.

"Why the hell did you punch Adam?"

"Who said I punched him per say, I could of punched the wall." Jeff said.

"If you punched the wall, prove it." I said as I let him down, I am just pissed he would do something so stupid. Jeff dragged me to find Adam, he was in a hallway talking to Big Show and Chavo.

"Adam!" Jeff yelled, Adam turned around.

"I thought our conversation was over, oh, it's Christina." Adam said as he excused himself from his group and walked over.

"Did he punch you?" I asked.

"No, why?" Adam asked.

"Just asking, thanks." I said as I grabbed Jeff before he DOES punch Adam just as much as I do. I dragged Jeff outside and threw him a little.

"Why are you angry with me?" Jeff asked.

"Hello, you just punched a fucking wall over someone as stupid as Adam!" I said.

"You didn't hear what he was saying about you or me." Jeff said.

"I'm glad you punched the wall rather than him, but Jeff, you need to think." I said as there were a few other wrestlers or crew members outside watching us argue, "Give me the keys." I said, Jeff grumpily handed the car keys over to me.

"Where are we going?"

"To the hospital to get those knuckles checked out."

"Why don't I just go get the doctor in the back to look at it?" Jeff asked.

"Fine!" I said

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, I just think your stupid at times." I said shaking my head.

"So, does that mean you love me?"

"Where'd you get that, are you sure you didn't hit your head against the wall?" I asked looking at him weirdly.

"No, but are you happy I didn't hit that bitch?"

"Should I say good boy? Actually, I would of rather you hit that bitch than the wall."

"Do I have to get my hand checked out? You know how much I hate doctors and hospitals." Jeff said, I stood there putting my hand on my waist and gave him a dirty look.

"Go!" I said opening the door and pushed him in, and he dragged his feet going into the room.

"Jeff Hardy, haven't seen you in here for like a year now." The doctor said.

"I punched the wall." Jeff said sticking out his hand.

"Now, why'd you do that?"

"Adam Copeland." Jeff mumbled, the doctor looked at his knuckles and they weren't broken, but he had one finger broken, it HAD to be the middle finger, I was dying from laughter at him. "Shut up, it is easier for me to flick you off."

"Sorry, it just makes me laugh." I said as I had to wipe tears from my eyes from laughter.

"I have to take our promos like this." Jeff said as he led me out of the room.

"You can take it off during the photos and put it back on afterwards." I said as I unlocked the doors to his car and I put the papers and outfit in the backseat.

"We're doing a storyline together?"

"Yeah, they want me to be the new Lita." I said as I started the car and pulled out.

"You going to show me that outfit they gave you right?"

"When we get back to the hotel, is your brother there already?"

"He should be, I don't know though." Jeff said as he wiggled around in his seat.

"Our flight leaves at 1 tomorrow, may we get up and leave a little earlier so I can pick up new clothes, I didn't feel comfortable in that top and pants combo." I said as I turned left at the light.

"Do you want me to make you some of my gloves for you as well?"

"May I, or is that just your thing?" I asked as I pulled into the hotel's parking garage.

"If I didn't want you to have any, I wouldn't of offered you any." Jeff said smiling his wide smile.

"I hate you sometimes." I said as I parked the car on the first level, and turning it off.

"You know you love me though." Jeff said as I rolled my eyes at him.


	17. Night in the Hardy's Room

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. I HOPE IT ISN'T THAT CONFUSING YET.**

**Chavo's Point of View-**

"Adam, who was that?" I asked as Adam joined Big Show and I again.

"That's the new diva, Christina." Adam said.

"You know who she reminds me of?" I asked.

"Who?" Big Show and Adam asked in unison.

"My cousin MJ, and I can see some Eddie in her." I said.

"I can see it, but I doubt it, if she was related to Eddie, I think him or Vickie would of told you." Big Show said.

"I guess your right." I said shrugging my shoulders, I mean if she was related to us we would of known by now.

"I don't know her last name, she could be related or just look familiar." Adam said as he smiled evilly.

"I don't like that smile Adam." I said.

"I have a plan." Adam said as he left.

"He has officially gone crazy." Big Show said as we watched him walk down the hallway.

**Caylee's Point of View-**

When we arrived to the hotel, I unlocked the doors and popped the trunk of the car open. I grabbed my contract for him to go over with me, my script for Tuesday, and my outfit as well.

"How do you guys do this?" I asked as we carried our things through the lobby.

"Easily." Jeff said smiling as he went up to the front desk getting a key to our room.

"Does Matt know we're here?" I asked as we found the elevator.

"He's going to get a surprise here in a little bit." Jeff said, I just giggled, Jeff put his arm around me as the doors to the elevator closed.

"Your getting too comfortable putting your arm around me, I'm starting to think you have a little crush Mr. Hardy." I said.

"What if I do?"

"Does that mean I would have to sleep on your brothers bed, or the floor so you can contain yourself?"

"I can contain myself, plus I never said I did have a crush." Jeff said, I could tell he was lying.

"Do you have the hair dye?"

"You want to do that tonight?"

"Hello, we are doing the promo photos tomorrow." I said as the elevator tinged and the doors opened.

"I only brought three colors with me though, I don't know if I have purple though." Jeff said as we climbed off the elevator and down the hall towards our room.

"What colors do you have?" I asked.

"Can you at least wait until we get to the room?" Jeff asked as we reached the room.

"Do you need help with the key?"

"Just because I have a broken finger doesn't mean anything." Jeff said as he swiped his card and pushed the door open, Matt was laying on his bed and he jumped up to see who it was.

"About give me a heart attack." Matt said.

"Sorry." I said.

"What are you doing here?" Matt asked as he climbed off the bed and gave me a hug without even giving me time to put my stuff down.

"Her mom signed the consent form." Jeff said as Jeff and I walked rest of the way in setting our stuff down.

"What changed your mom's mind?" Matt asked.

"She saw me perform at one of the Indy shows, she realized how much talent I had, how much I enjoyed it and she knew that if she didn't sign the consent form, I would of went when I turned 18." I said as I flopped on the other bed holding the contract in my hand.

"That's awesome, what happened to your finger?" Matt asked looking at Jeff's hand.

"Punched a wall again."

"Again? You've done it before?" I asked.

"Yeah, a couple of times before." Jeff said as he climbed onto the bed with me laying down.

"What are you guys up to tomorrow?" Matt asked.

"We are flying to Connecticut, we have a photo shoot." Jeff said.

"You two? Their putting you with him?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, and Tuesday us three have a promo, I have the script right here." I said handing the script over to Matt.

"Why don't you go get into your ring gear and show us what it looks like." Jeff said pushing me lightly with his foot.

"Ew, you just touched me with your foot." I said hitting his foot away from me.

"Do I have to put up with this all night?" Matt asked looking up at us from the script.

"Yeah." Jeff said as I got up and carried my ring gear over to the bathroom changing into the outfit. Jeff and Matt didn't know I could hear them when I was in the bathroom so I stayed in there a little bit longer to hear what they were saying.

"So, have you asked her yet?" Matt asked.

"No, I want to wait for the right moment, and dude, she's 17, she isn't legal yet."

"Just because she isn't legal, doesn't mean you can't go out, it just means you can't go all the way until her birthday."

"I know man, but it isn't the right time man, I think I kind of scared her today with me punching the wall." Jeff said.

"Make it up to her, do something special for her."

"Like what?" Jeff asked as I heard him moving about on the bed, this is when I decided to walk out because I didn't want a surprise to be ruined. "Oh my god, what are they trying to do to you? That outfit does scream Lita." Jeff said as his eyes were wide eyed, Matt turned around and looked at me.

"I'll say so, that is the only outfit or option they gave you?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, they said either this or go buy my own." I said.

"We are defiantly going to take you shopping tomorrow before our flight, I'm not having my partner looking like that, no offense Matt." Jeff said.

"The pants I don't mind, it's the top I hate." I said tugging the top down.

"Why hate the top? It fits your curves and everything?" Matt asked.

"It makes me feel like a slut and more like Lita, no offense." I said.

"It's cool." Matt said shrugging his shoulders.

"We'll go to Hot Topic tomorrow and pick up a new outfit more close to my style, and you have to paint your nails." Jeff said.

"And you got to help dye my tips." I said.

"And you got to sign your contract." Matt said.

"I wanted one of you to go over it and make sure there isn't anything wacky with it." I said.

"I'll do it while your doing her tips and nails." Matt offered.

"Thanks, did you read all the way through the script?" I asked.

"Yeah, you two do know they are going set up a love story line with you two?" Matt asked, Jeff just looked at Matt instantly.

"You serious?" I asked snatching the script from him looking at it, the way it was written made it seem like it was a love story line, there wasn't any kissing yet, but there were some certain gestures and words exchanged that set off the love story.

"You don't want to be in a love story line with me?" Jeff asked.

"I didn't say that, I just didn't expect it to come on that quick." I said as Matt was just quacking up laughing, I smacked him lightly on the arm. Jeff got up opening his bag pulling out the dye and nail polish. "What colors do you have?" I asked diving onto the bed doing a belly flop on it.

"Whoa, your going to break this bed." Jeff said.

"Children, behave." Matt said as he flipped the page of my contract.

"Yes father." We said in unison.

"I'm not your father, so na ha." Matt said sticking out his tongue.

"I have blue, red and orange hair dye, and I have black and purple nail polish." Jeff said.

"I'll dye my tips blue and my nails black." I said eagerly as Jeff and I climbed off the bed and we went into the bathroom.

"Your going to have to sit on the ground for me." Jeff said, I sat down on the ground, he put the toilet cover down sitting on it and putting a towel over his lap.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he grabbed my hair and putting it on the towel.

"Dying your hair differently than I do mine." Jeff said as he waited until I got comfortable, I was leaning against the toilet between his legs, my hair rested on the towel and he was brushing in the dye.

"Thanks for this."

"No problem sweetie." Jeff said looking down at me making eye contact with me, it caused me to smile. "You have a cute smile, you should do it more often." Jeff said.

"Sorry, Adam just ruined my day today."

"Don't listen to that jerk." Matt said.

"I know." I said lifting my head to see Matt standing in the door way.

"Hey, be careful moving your head." Jeff said moving my head back a little.

"Sorry." I said.

"I seriously think your corrupting peoples minds." Matt said.

"What do you mean by that?" Jeff asked.

"Look at this, your dying a 17 year old girls hair." Matt said.

"I chose to myself, he didn't influence me in anyway." I said as Matt left, I heard him rummaging through some things, and he came back with my camera.

"Picture." Matt said taking a picture.

"Dude, you stole my camera." I said.

"Sorry, I had to." Matt said as he left putting my camera back and he came back with my contract in hand.

"So?" I asked.

"It looks like a standard contract, your price is pretty good and you have a lot more benefits than what we had when we first joined." Matt said.

"So, do I just sign it, or do I have to wait until Tuesday and sign it in front of Vince?"

"Either way, but you better do it Tuesday in front of Vince." Jeff said.

"Are you almost done?" I asked.

"Yeah, we got to rinse it, scoot your booty over here." Jeff said as he picked up my hair and slowly moved it to hang into the tub as I slowly moved to where my hair was able to hang in the tub. Jeff sat on the edge of the tub, Jeff started the water and put my hair under the running water washing out the extra dye. Jeff would splash me in the face with water by getting his fingers what and flicking it.

"Jeffrey Nero, I'm going to poke you." I said.

"What's poking him going to do?" Matt asked from the other room.

"I don't know." I said as Jeff turned off the water, I wrapped my hair up in the towel, and Jeff helped me up to my feet.

"Do you want to get into your pajamas?" Jeff asked.

"I guess I could." I said as I went out grabbing a pair of pajamas from my bag and carrying it back into the bathroom, I changed into my pajamas, I leant against the sink listening to the conversation out in the other room.

"What am I going to do?" Jeff asked.

"With what?" Matt asked.

"If we are doing a love story line, how am I going to show her that I love her outside the story line, she will think that I'm only acting the way that I was just for the storyline." Jeff said.

"Just act the way your acting now, and when the storyline starts just show your emotions a little more to prove how much you love her." Matt said.

"That won't work." Jeff said as I walked out from the bathroom carrying my clothes putting it in my bag.

"If your going to paint your nails, at least open the window so the fumes won't stink up this room." Matt said as he laid down on his bed.

"Going to bed already?" I asked.

"No, I don't trust you two alone when I'm asleep." Matt asked.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Look at you guys, your telling me that you wouldn't mess with me if I went to sleep right now?"

"He's got a point there Caylee." Jeff said.

"I know, I wouldn't be able to resist myself." I said as we opened the window to paint our nails.

"You want black right?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, you doing purple?" I asked as I grabbed the black nail polish bottle shaking it.

"I'm doing both." Jeff said.

"He could never do just one color." Matt said flipping through the channels on the television.

"It's cooler, your just jealous because you don't know what cool is." Jeff said.

"Burn." I said as I opened the nail polish and starting painting my left hand's nails.

"I'll paint your right hand nails if you paint mine." Jeff said, we painted our nails, by the time we finished our nails Matt was fast asleep on his bed.

"What should we do to him?" I asked.

"Take his sock and shoes off." Jeff said as we untied his shoes, slowly sliding them off trying not to wake him then we slid his socks off. We painted his toe nails black and purple, then we painted his fingernails.

"We should put it on his face." I said.

"No, he'll be pissed if we did that and it will be hard to get it off his face." Jeff said.

"Do you have any of your acrylics?"

"Not with me, their in my gear bag."

"Make-up, I have my make-up." I said running over to my bag grabbing my make-up bag.

"Sweet." Jeff said as he pulled out my lipstick, we put red lipstick on Matt's lips, we put mascara and eye shadow on him.

"You should put a L on his forehead." I said as Jeff drew an L on Matt's forehead with the lipstick.

"He's going to kill us." Jeff said as I pulled out my camera snapping a photo of our masterpiece.

"Wait until he wakes up." I said as Jeff started clearing the other bed for us.

"I know, what time you want to get up?"

"I don't know, probably 8 so we have time to shop and get to the airport by 11." I said as I climbed under the blanket of the bed, and Jeff climbed in behind me wrapping his arm around my waist. "Hand." I said.

"It's not touching you inappropriately." Jeff said, he got a point, it was only on my stomach.

"True, but no frisky business because I'll get one then."

"Maybe I want that." Jeff said, I rolled over and smacked him lightly on the chest.

"You say that I'm the pervert." I said as he put his other arm under my neck, and I scooted down on the bed resting my head on his arm.

"For someone that doesn't want me having my arms around you, you sure are laying on my arm." Jeff said.

"Is it my fault your arm is comfy?" I said as we heard Matt mumbling, we couldn't make out what he was saying, and he rolled over.

"He talks in his sleep sometimes." Jeff said as I felt him rest his chin on my head.

"Did you set the alarm?"

"Yeah, it's on my phone."

"You know I don't do well with alarms on phones." I said as I felt him playing with the tips of my hair.

"That's why I'm here, to make sure you'll wake up." Jeff said as we fell asleep soundly, it was the first time, other than the couch incident, I slept in a man's arms, the couch I wasn't really in his arms, so it technically doesn't count.


	18. Shopping

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**The Next Morning- Caylee's Point of View-**

At 8 in the morning, Jeff's phone start ringing, he rolled over removing his one hand from my waist.

"Why so early?" I asked as Jeff turned off his phone.

"Because SOMEONE has to get a new outfit." Jeff said rolling back over to me.

"Sorry, I thought you would rather me NOT look like that slut Lita." I said as I sat up and climbed out of the bed, Matt was still fast asleep on his bed, and I grabbed an outfit for today.

"Hurry up, so we could get out of here before he wakes up." Jeff said as he climbed out of his bed pulling on some pants. I went into the bathroom getting dressed, putting on some smelly stuff and pulling my freshly dyed hair into a ponytail. I walked out grabbing my things from the bathroom and tossing it on the bed.

"Don't you need to use the bathroom now?" I asked as I started putting things back into my bag.

"I was waiting for you to get out and made sure you were done."

"I'm done now." I said as I was putting things in the appropriate spot in my suitcase when Jeff went into the bathroom doing his morning stuff, I put my socks and shoes on, and then I was zipping up my bags.

"What do you think?" Jeff asked walking out in jeans, a jean type shirt and a tie.

"The tie is a little much don't you think?"

"It matches though." Jeff said as he walked over to his suitcase putting things in it.

"But your wearing jeans, we're not doing anything special today for a tie."

"Fine, I'll take it off." Jeff said taking off the tie putting it in his bag.

"Are you almost ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, let me put my shoes on." Jeff said sitting down on the bed pulling his shoes on and tying them.

"Did you have a good night sleep?" I asked as I was putting my contract and the scripts into my carry on bag.

"I need to look at those scripts."

"I thought you were just going to wing it."

"I might be good, but not that good, I need to know what we are going to be talking about." Jeff said as he pulled his pant legs over his shoes.

"Alright, I guess you can look at it, I am only going to be looking over Tuesdays." I said as I zipped up my carry on bag.

"You do know you don't have to know it word for word, you can ad lib."

"I know, but I just want to get it down and make sure that my first on screen appearance I don't end up looking stupid."

"You won't look stupid because your too beautiful to look stupid, plus you'll be with two pros." Jeff said as he grabbed his bag and pulled up the bar to pull it behind him.

"Overly confident." I said as I grabbed my bags and started to walk out, "Wait, couple more pictures." I said as Jeff and I took a couple more pictures of and with Matt when he was asleep with the make-up and nail polish. We walked out of the room, then we both busted up laughing at Matt.

"He's going to flip when he wakes up." Jeff said in between his laughs when Adam came around the corner, we both stopped laughing and went dead serious.

"Just who I was looking for." Adam said.

"Just the person who I'm trying to avoid." I said which caused Jeff to chuckle.

"What do you want Adam?" Jeff asked trying to stop himself from laughing.

"I was wondering, it came to my attention that you look similar to belated Eddie Guerrero, and his daughter." Adam said.

"Like I've told everyone else, I'm no way no how related to Eddie Guerrero." I said.

"Then why is your last name Guerrero?"

"It was my father's last name, it's none of your business Adam, and this conversation is over." I said as I walked past him, and Jeff just stared intensely at him, and he acted like he was going to punch him.

"Back up Jeffrey, you don't want your third strike now." Adam said.

"But I might get my first." I said as I started walking back and grabbed Jeff by the hand.

"Come on Christina, you know you don't belong to a drug addict failure like him." Adam yelled down the hallway, Jeff pulled his arm out of my grip and ran back to Adam tackling him to the ground.

"Jeffrey Nero!" I yelled running back and pulling him off Adam as best as I could.

"You'll pay for that drug addict." Adam said wiping blood from his nose.

"I don't think so Adam, you are to stay away from me and from him, next time I would think twice because next time I will NOT stop him, and by the looks he can do a whole lot worse damage to you." I said as I practically dragged Jeff back to where our stuff was, Adam laid on the ground and kept on touching the blood on his face to see if it was still bleeding.

"Why didn't you let me finish him?"

"He's not worth it Jeff, I don't want you to get your third strike, getting you fired and leaving me over his dumb ass." I said as we climbed onto the elevator.

"The metal cast on my middle finger did come in handy though." Jeff said.

"How's your hand?" I asked grabbing his hands and feeling them to see if anything felt out of the ordinary.

"They don't hurt that bad, I might need to wash them getting this blood off."

"Okay, we'll do so." I said as we got to the lobby floor getting off the elevator and heading out the front doors towards our car.

"Do you even know who your father is? I mean, has your mother shown you any pictures of what he looks like, a name or anything?" Jeff asked as we walked on the sidewalk towards the first floor of the parking garage.

"No, she always told me that he will come back one day, she only told me that his last name was Guerrero and left it at that. I guess I could take it up on my own to find out, huh?" I asked.

"I think that you better figure it out so that Adam would stop bothering you, and if other people of said it, could it be possible it could be true."

"I don't think so, I mean, wasn't Eddie married before he passed?"

"Yeah, but I think that him and Vickie separated, he did have an affair." Jeff said as we reached our car, I pulled out the keys unlocking the doors and popping the trunk to put our suitcases in it.

"So, it could just be possible?"

"Possible." Jeff said as he slammed the trunk shut, and I handed the keys to him.

"I can't believe my mother would never tell me this." I said as I climbed into the passenger seat.

"You don't know if it is true yet." Jeff said.

"I don't want to make the call yet, I want to just wait and see if she tells me."

"She may never tell you, maybe that is why she didn't want you to watch wresling or wrestle because she was afraid you will find out about Eddie and Chavo, but you did get your father's talent." Jeff said as he patted my leg as he pulled out of the parking garage towards the mall that we passed on the way to the arena from the airport.

"I hope that this mall has a Hot Topic." I said as I looked out the window at the buildings we were passing.

"If not, you just got to wear that outfit."

"I sure hope they do because I don't want to wear that outfit."

"You can borrow one of my tops if you want."

"Wouldn't that look freaky?" I asked as he pulled into the outdoor parking lot for the mall.

"No, it will match me."

"That would be a little much wouldn't it?"

"No if it is for the story line." Jeff said as he parked the car in the closest spot he could find, we climbed out of the car and I waited for him on the passenger side of the car for him.

"Story line or no story line, do you think that I would want to match you?"

"Maybe, at least your mocking my style rather than Matt's style, then I'll be offended." Jeff said which caused me to giggle, we walked into the mall.

"Map, Map, Map." I sang as we walked through the mall, Jeff grabbed my hand and intervened his fingers with mine.

"Making sure I won't lose you in this big mall."

"I don't think I'll be able to lose you with your newly dye hair."

"And with everybody staring at me or gathering around me for autographs."

"I don't think so Mr. Hardy." I said as we got to the map.

"Map like requested." Jeff said as I searched the listing of stores.

"Hot Topic, 323...where is 323...haHAha, it's right there, it's right around the corner." I said pointing at where it's supposed to be.

"Then why are we still standing here?" Jeff asked sarcastically, I pulled him by his arm to come with. "You almost pulled my arm out of my socket." Jeff said as he caught up to me.

"It's a whole lot better than what you did to Adam."

"But it felt good on my behalf." Jeff said.

"It felt good watching you do so."

"So, your not mad?"

"I hate that bitch, why would I be mad?" I asked as we walked around the corner to the Hot Topic store.

"I don't know, for taking out my anger. What are you looking for?"

"I don't know, anything that you might wear." I said as we separated to go down two different aisles.

"What about belts?"

"What about them?"

"You'll need them if your with me." Jeff said, I walked around the aisle to join him to look at the belts.

"I'll get three, pink, blue, and purple." I said grabbing three black studded belts, the studs were painted pink, blue and purple.

"Now, shirts and pants." Jeff said.

"This is a cute jacket."

"It is, get it, you might need it." Jeff said as I pulled down the jacket, and then we went to t-shirts.

"Why don't I get a couple of band shirts, it'll be more comfortable to me."

"Cut the sleeves off and tie it up."

"I'm not tying it up, I don't want my stomach showing, that's the point." I said.

"Okay, at least let's go to Wal-Mart and get you some tank tops to match mine."

"Fine, but what band shirts should I get?"

"Why don't you get Gun's N Roses, Rolling Stones and ACDC." Jeff said pulling out one of each shirt.

"Okay then, pants, what pants would you get?" I asked as I walked into the other aisle that held the pants.

"These ones, buy at least two of them." Jeff said as I picked up two in my size.

"That's all we need, unless if you need anything."

"No, we can go." Jeff said as I went up to the cash register, I handed them my Hot Topic card, which got me a little bit of a discount, then I paid for it with my credit card.

"I guess that's my outfit, now Wal-Mart." I said as we walked out of the Hot Topic and towards the entrance we came in.

"Would we have time to hit Wal-Mart?"

"If we make it quick and you speed."

"Me speed, never."

"Never say never." I said as we walked out of the mall towards our car.

"What makes you think I speed?"

"Look at who your brother is."

"So, he's my brother, he isn't me."

"Doesn't mean you drive the same way." I said as he popped the trunk and I put the clothes I just bought in my suitcase, along with the outfit I got from the seamstress.

"If you don't hurry up we won't be able to go to Wal-Mart." Jeff said as I slammed the trunk and jumped into the passenger seat.

"Alright, go." I said as he pulled out of the spot while I was buckling up.

"So, at Wal-Mart we need the stuff for your gloves and tank-tops."

"That's all I know off." Jeff said as he pulled out of the parking lot onto the main road again.

"It's to the right not the left, it's right there." I said pointing out the window.

"I thought it was this way, sorry, I'll just do a U-turn up here."

"You better."

"I will." Jeff said as we went up to the next street making a U-turn.

"Very smart, the sign said no U-turns."

"Excuse me, nobody was coming and there wasn't a cop around."

"Your lucky there wasn't." I said.

"I know, I looked and made sure there wasn't before I did it." Jeff said as I started making siren noises with my mouth, Jeff kept looking in his mirrors and I was trying not to laugh while making the noise. "I hear the sirens, but I don't see where their coming from."

"Sorry." I said just busting up laughing, I leant over grabbing my stomach because I was laughing so hard.

"You're a jerk, but it was kind of funny." Jeff said.

"You should of saw your face." I said as I sat back up wiping my eyes from tears, he pulled into Wal-Mart's parking lot.

"I get payback, in pokes."

"Is poking our new thing?"

"Yes, poking." Jeff said, I rolled my eyes as he parked in the closest spot he could find.

"How many pokes?"

"10."

"10?" I asked as we climbed out of the car, he locked the doors and met me on my side of the car.

"Yep, 10."

"Fine." I said as he poked me once in the side above my hip bone, I squirmed because it tickled me.

"Is that a tickle spot?"

"No!" I said as we crossed the street going into the Wal-Mart.

"I think so." Jeff said as he started poking over and over in that same spot until I finally smacked his hand.

"That's more than 10." I said as we went to the clothing section, I found the 5 packs of tank-tops, there were 3 black ones and 2 white ones, I grabbed two packs.

"What colors do you want your gloves to be?"

"Whatever colors your not wearing."

"I'll grab white, black, pink, orange, red, yellow, purple, and blue." Jeff said grabbing each color as he said them.

"That's a lot."

"Well, you need to catch up on my collection."

"What a collection that is, and soon enough, I probably won't need them."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jeff asked as we walked towards the front.

"Their not going to keep us together for our whole careers."

"I know that, but for now you'll need them." Jeff said as we did self check-out line, Jeff paid for it.

"Thanks man."

"Don't start with me on that."

"Now you DON'T want to do Itchweeed."

"Not now, we got a plane to catch."

"Dude, we have two hours until it takes off." I said as we went out through the doors towards our car. Jeff's phone started ringing, Jeff pulled out his phone, and I took the keys to drive while he talked on the phone.

"Dude, it's Matt." Jeff said as he answered it, he put it on speakerphone.

"You're an ass man." Matt said.

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked, I was biting my lip trying not to laugh as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"My nails and the make-up, I hate you guys." Matt said.

"You're the one that fell asleep dude, don't blame us about it." Jeff said.

"I also heard from my sources that you attacked Adam for no reason." Matt said.

"Bull chips, he started it man, Caylee could vouch for that because she was there." Jeff said.

"I believe you man, do you actually think that I believe that ass?"

"No, but let me explain, he was saying some rude things, but Caylee pulled me off." Jeff said.

"I'm so proud of you for attacking him, but how was Caylee able to pull you off?"

"I have no idea, it still shocks me." Jeff said, I was just giggling at them as I was driving towards the airport.

"Well, Adam got what was coming to him, I'll see you guys in Milwaukee?"

"Yeah, we'll be there late Sunday night or early Monday morning."

"I'm just surprised I didn't hear anything coming from your bed last night." Matt said.

"How rude, you actually think I'll do that, with him?" I yelled.

"I'm on speaker phone?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, say hi Caylee." Jeff said.

"Hi Caylee." I said.

"Real funny." Matt said.

"I'm a little offended right now, she totally dissed me and I didn't get payback." Jeff said.

"You will later, with poking." I said.

"Poking, I don't want to know, call me when you get to Connecticut." Matt said.

"Love you bro." Jeff said.

"Love you Matt." I said as I pulled our car into the rental car parking lot.

"Love you both." Matt said as they hung up the phone.

"You love him not me?" Jeff said as we climbed out of the car.

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"Yes, it's bias." Jeff said as he started poking my ticklish spot, I was squirming and laughing.

"Fine, I love you." I said.


	19. Photo Shoot

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

I was finally able to pop the trunk to get our things, we pulled our stuff out of the trunk, we stuffed the Wal-Mart bag into Jeff's suitcase.

"You're a mean man." I said.

"How is tickling you mean?"

"You can use it to your advantage, that's the problem."

"It doesn't bother me."

"It bothers me." I said as we rolled our bags into the airport and went up to a machine checking in instead of waiting in line, then we checked our bags in then checked our car in.

"Are you tired of traveling yet?"

"No, but I'm tired of you." I said smiling.

"If you were, you weren't be smiling."

"I'm not smiling."

"You are too, your not fooling me." Jeff said as we got to the top of the escalator.

"Your too smart for your own good."

"I'm not smart, I just know when your lying."

"I'm not a good liar, how's that?" I asked.

"Because you smile when your lying."

"Maybe I was smiling because you have a booger."

"I do?" Jeff said as he wiped his nose trying to get the booger.

"I was kidding."

"That's it." Jeff said as he chased me to our terminal trying to touch me with the hand he wiped his nose with.

"Before you touch me, put some anti-bacterial on, please!" I said as I pulled out my anti-bacterial.

"I will, for you though." Jeff said as I sat down in the a chair, we had about an hour to wait for our plane. "I'm going to go get myself something to eat and drink, do you want anything?"

"Yeah, would you get me a Mountain Dew and a thing of starburst please?" I said pulling out some bills from my wallet.

"I'll pay, no biggie."

"Big spender." I said which got me a poke in my ticklish spot, I pulled out my contract reading it over, I wasn't really paying attention to everyone else. Jeff left and came back without me knowing, I felt something hit my hair, thought nothing of it, then I felt it again and again, then a skittle fell down my shirt. "What the heck?" I asked as I pulled out the red skittle, and I heard someone chuckle, I looked up to see Jeff sitting across from me holding a bag of skittles.

"About time you noticed." Jeff said.

"Sorry, I was intrigued by this contract." I said as Jeff got up from his chair moving over to the chair next to me wrapping his arm around me.

"What is intriguing about it?"

"I've never seen so many zeros in my life, and I was trying to make sense of some of this wording." I said as Jeff pulled out my Mountain Dew and starburst.

"Here's your things, let me see this and I will explain it a little better, it could be a little confusing at times." Jeff said as I grabbed my Mountain Dew and starburst opening it and listening to Jeff explaining my contract to me.

"Thanks Jeff, does it sound good to you?"

"Yeah, it sounds perfect, he's giving you a very good contract for a new comer." Jeff said as he shut the contract and I slid it back in my backpack.

"I'm shocked that you got skittles."

"What's wrong with skittle's?"

"Nothing."

"You are very dense when you are interested in something."

"I know, I really need to learn how to multi-task." I said as our flight was called.

"Flying again."

"I know, I need to work on reading these scripts." I said as we were the first to get on the plane, we climbed into our row and we got situated.

"Pull out the scripts." Jeff said as he pulled out his Mountain Dew that he didn't finish from earlier, I did the same thing and pulled out the scripts.

"Tuesday's first." I said flipping through the script, I only had the least amount of lines, but I might jump in the conversation more than it has written.

"See, you can adlib, you want to run through it with me?"

"No thank you, I like to read through it a couple of times before I start trying to memorize things."

"Understandable, I'll let you do your thing, is it cool if I read it over too since I don't have a script?"

"No problem, you have more lines, you want me to help you in anyway?"

"Sure, you can be Matt?" Jeff asked.

"I guess I have the manly voice to do so." I said which got him laughing, we ran through it with him running his lines, we ran through it three times then I took the script for he couldn't see what his lines were, he was good, and adlibbing, so as long as he got the point across.

"I think that's enough for today." Jeff said as he forcefully made me put the script away, the flight attendant came by giving us peanuts.

"I can't get these stupid peanuts open!" I said as I tried to open them.

"Give them here." Jeff said, I handed them over, he ripped it open violently causing all the peanuts to fly out and land on the ground.

"Thanks a lot, there goes my peanuts."

"You can share mine."

"Yeah, if you don't spill those as well." I said as he tried to open his bag, "Be careful, we don't need you spilling yours as well."

"Shut up, your making me nervous."

"Sorry." I said as he opened his bag without spilling it.

"Yay!" Jeff said as he wiggled about excitedly because he opened his peanuts without spilling them.

"Steal!" I said stealing a peanut from his bag.

"Well, I did spill yours, so you can at least have some of mine." Jeff said as I snatched a couple more of his. We sat there eating our peanuts and drinking our Mountain Dew peacefully when our plane went into decent.

"This flight was shorter than I thought it would be."

"It's because I'm here keeping you distracted."

"Distracted I am, jeez Jeff, your nothing but a big distraction, how am I going to get rid of you?"

"Not that easy." Jeff said.

"I thought it would work, what is it going to take to get you to stop hanging with me?"

"Do you hate me that much?"

"I don't hate you."

"Then why don't you want to hang out with me that much?"

"Because you're the reason I get in trouble and the guys my mom don't want me hanging with." I said as we landed safely on the ground and the plane pulled into the terminal.

"Your mom seemed to like me, plus, just say your hanging with Matt."

"You already marked me." I said showing him the nails and the tips.

"So, blame it on Shannon, your telling me that your not having fun hanging out with me?"

"I'm having a blast, I just don't want to get attached to you then lose you like I lost my father."

"I'm not your father and your not pregnant, at least not with my baby." Jeff said, I just had to laugh at him.

"I'm not pregnant."

"Good, I was going to be pissed if a girl your age was pregnant."

"So, when am I going to meet this Shannon dude?"

"When you come with me to North Carolina to meet my dad." Jeff said.

"Meeting your dad, this soon?" I asked as we climbed off the plane.

"Yeah, Matt opened his big mouth and blabbed to my dad about you."

"You say it like it's a bad thing, am I bad for you?"

"No, your doing me good, your keeping me sane." Jeff said as we jumped onto the moving sidewalks. "Look at me, I can do the moonwalk." Jeff said as he tried walking backwards on the sidewalk.

"Your dumb, it's easier to do the crab walk." I said as I started doing the crab walk.

"I've never seen the crab walk before, but it's annoying."

"Be careful, there's some people behind you." I said as I grabbed him and pulled him back to me missing the people that was behind him.

"At least you warned me this time, unlike the other day." Jeff said as he wrapped his arm around me smiling.

"I tried to, is it my fault you didn't watch where you were running, but it was pretty funny." I said as we climbed off the moving sidewalk.

"I know you thought it was funny, you were laughing the whole night about it."

"I'm sure your brother would of laughed at it too."

"I'm glad you didn't get it on film."

"If I would of gotten on film, I would of given it to your brother to put it in the Hardy Show." I said as we got on the escalator going down to the baggage claim.

"I can see it now, a full episode of us tripping."

"I would get a kick out of it."

"You laugh at everything though." Jeff said as we went to our run about right when it started up.

"That might be true." I said as I picked up my bag.

"Will you laugh if I say the word boo?"

"Depending on how you say it and what your facial reaction is."

"Are you saying my face is funny?"

"Sometimes." I said as he picked up his bag, we walked outside getting ourselves a cab and the driver drove us over to the photo shoot place. We pulled out our bags out of the trunk carrying them into the building, and we set them to the side.

"Why aren't we in the outfits already?" The photographer asked.

"We didn't want to walk around the airport wearing them." Jeff said as we set our suitcases on their side opening them pulling out our outfits, I went into the girls bathroom changing into the ACDC shirt, the black pants, the purple belt and my shoes. I walked out carrying my clothes putting them atop of my suitcase. "Why aren't you wearing black or white boots?"

"I never got any." I said.

"It doesn't matter, we aren't going to see your feet." The photographer said, Jeff handed me purple and blue gloves, I slipped them on as he put white and black gloves on himself. I put half my hair up into a ponytail and made final adjustments to my outfit. "Make-up!" The photographer said, two ladies walked in putting make-up on our faces like Barbie dolls.

"Is this good enough?" I asked as I walked out onto the white cloth on the floor and in front of the grey background.

"Yeah, Jeff get in there." The photographer said.

"We're taking those now?" Jeff asked.

"Your ready, aren't you?" The photographer said, Jeff walked into the shoot with me, and he instantly wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Arms off me, tag-team remember." I said as I tried to ply his hands off me.

"Leave his hands there, Vince told me to get a couple romantic ones of you two." The photographer said. I let his hands go back around my waist, and pulled me closer to his embrace.

"Only this once Mr. Hardy."

"But, maybe I like holding you like this."

"Is that a come on?"

"Maybe." Jeff said.

"Hello, camera, over here." The photographer said as we both turned our attention to the camera for a photo. Jeff then picked me up over his head and swung me back down where my legs wrapped around his waist, the photographer snapped the photo, my mouth was open.

"That was lovely." Jeff said.

"If you wouldn't of scared me like that." I said as he helped me off him.

"Why did that scare you?"

"I was afraid you were going to drop me or you were going to break in half."

"I won't break in half, jeez, I'm not that skinny." Jeff said as the photographer pulled in a chair for Jeff to sit on and me to sit on his lap, then he cradled me on his lap.

"Don't you dare drop me backwards."

"You think I would do that to you?"

"Yes." I said as he started tickling my side causing me to squirm about and I ended up squirming off his lap and landed on my butt on the floor.

"That was your own fault." Jeff said.

"You didn't have that tight of a grip on me, if you had a tight grip on me then I wouldn't of fell on the floor."

"I didn't know you were going to fall sweetie." Jeff said as he got up from the chair and helped me up to my feet, then we took some casual tag-team photos.

"Now, those turned out great, Jeff get out, I have to take her solo ones." The photographer said.

"Yeah Jeff, get out of my photos." I said pushing him off the white sheet, and he took studio photos of me.

"You got to do the guns, if you're my girl you got to do it." Jeff said.

"I don't know why I should, you let me fall on my butt." I said.

"No, do it, it will be cute." The photographer said, I gave in and did his guns.

"See, that's my girl."

"I'm not your girl." I said.

"You will be." Jeff said under his breathe.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing." Jeff said as the photographer took what seemed like 2 million photos, I had flashes going off in my head.

"We're done here, you'll see them Monday." The photographer said, I walked off the set grabbing my clothes going back into the bathroom changing back into my regular clothes. I walked out putting it into my suitcase zipping it back up, and picking my stuff up.

"Thanks a lot man." Jeff said shaking the photographer's hand, as I did the same.

"Thanks, and nice meeting you." I said.

"Nice meeting you too." The photographer said as Jeff and I carried our stuff back out of the building.


	20. Date with Jeff

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

"Where to now?" I asked looking both ways.

"Holiday Inn, we got to check in." Jeff said as we started walking down the street towards the Holiday Inn.

"What do we have planned tonight?" I asked as I sped up to keep up with him.

"I have some plans for us, don't worry about it."

"Should I be worried about it?"

"No, you'll like it."

"Why didn't we get a cab?" I asked as we finally arrived to the Holiday Inn.

"Because that costs money."

"What should I wear tonight to this thing that your taking me too?"

"Your everyday clothes would be fine." Jeff said.

"Alright, I don't want to be over or under dressed." I said as I sat in a chair with our stuff while Jeff waited in line to check in. I pulled out my phone to see what time it was, I was half determined to call my mom to see if I was related to the Guerrero's or not, but I didn't want to know in a way. I sat there twirling my phone between my finger and my knee, I wonder if this relationship with Jeff is going to go further, I like him, but there is something deep inside my head that is telling me that it is impossible that he could like me because of the age, why would he want to date a 17 year old? But age is only a number, plus I'm going to be 18 in a month, it doesn't really matter, as long as your in love right?

"Am I interrupting you?" Jeff asked.

"No, sorry, I was deep in thought." I said.

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"No, I'm good, did we get our room?" I asked as I stood up putting my phone into my pocket.

"Yeah, it's on the first floor."

"Cool." I said as I grabbed my bags, and I followed him towards our hotel room.

"So, are you going to call your mom and ask her the fatal question?"

"I'm afraid of what the answer might be."

"But, at least you'll know if you are or not related to him." Jeff said as he unlocked the door and we walked in, there was only one bed.

"One bed?"

"It was all they had left." Jeff said mischievously.

"I don't believe you." I said as I set my bags down and went into the bathroom touching up my make-up.

"You ready to head out?"

"We're leaving already?"

"Yeah." Jeff said as he was leaning against the door frame, he was so cute.

"Would I need a coat?"

"No, I'll be there to warm you up." Jeff said as I walked out of the bathroom grabbing my purse and followed him out of the room.

"So, where are we going?"

"You'll see." Jeff said as we walked back out to the lobby and out front getting a cab, we climbed into a cab.

"I guess I am going to find out where we are going now." I said, he just gave me a look, he covered my ears and said where we were going, it was muffled, but I think I know where we were going.

"Now you still don't know." Jeff said in a sing-song voice.

"I have an idea though." I said as the cab took off towards wherever we were going, Jeff grabbed my hand and rubbed the top of it.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you are?"

"Now you have." I said looking the other way.

"Why do you look the other way every time I say that to you?" Jeff asked as he slightly turned me to face him with his thumb and forefinger, I made eye contact with his green eyes, and just smiled.

"Because, I've never had a man tell me that as much as you."

"I'm just telling you the truth." Jeff said, I broke the eye contact by lowering my head, but I couldn't help but smile.

"So, Tuesday, are we going to go out with Matt to the ring, or is he going out to the ring by himself?"

"You might have to talk to Vince about that, I know I'm not allowed to, I don't know if he wants you to since he is pairing you off with me." Jeff said as the cab came to a stop.

"We're here sir." The cab driver said, I pulled out my wallet to hand him some bills.

"What are you doing?" Jeff asked.

"Going to pay for the cab fare." I said as I grabbed the bills handing them to the cab driver, Jeff climbed out and helped me out, we were at the pier and the beach.

"You like?" Jeff asked as I stared out onto the beach and at the fair type stuff set up on the pier.

"Yeah, I haven't been to a beach for a while." I said as we started walking down the pier towards the rides and carnival games.

"You want to go on the Ferris Wheel?"

"Sure." I said as Jeff bought the tickets for the ride.

"Your not afraid of heights are you?"

"No, then I wouldn't of said yes." I said as he wrapped his arm around me as we walked to the Ferris Wheel, we waited in line to get on the ride and we climbed onto one by ourselves. "It's so beautiful out here, the ocean, the sound of the waves crushing and the noise of the crowd." I said as I leant forward onto my hands that were on the seat on both sides of my legs.

"Just as beautiful as you." Jeff said as he put his hand on my back rubbing it.

"You have been giving me compliments lately, is there a reason why?" I asked looking over at him, he moved strands of hair out of my view to behind my ear.

"I was going to ask you a question."

"Ask away." I said leaning back and looking out into the dark ocean.

"Would you consider going out with me?" Jeff said pretty quietly, I turned to look at him and I could tell he was blushing a little and nervous.

"Did you just ask me out?"

"Yeah, as in boyfriend and girlfriend?" Jeff said as he looked down at his feet, I grabbed him by the chin, lifting his face and turning his face to look into my eyes.

"Yes, I was waiting for you to ask." I said smiling widely from just the glow that came to his face when I said yes.

"You knew I was going to ask?"

"I'm not stupid, when we were in the hotel room with Matt, I was in the bathroom listening to your conversations to see what you guys were talking about, and I figured you were going to ask me soon enough." I said.

"Your sneaky, you know that."

"But you are laughing and smiling about it."

"I am, boy does it feel good getting that off my chest." Jeff said as he put his arm around me, I snuggled up close to him and smiling because now I am with the man that I like.

"You want to go walk up and down the beach for a little while?" I asked looking out onto the beach.

"That's what I was planning on doing." Jeff said as we got to the end of the ride, Jeff slid out and he stuck out his hand to help me out of the ride.

"You might want to take your socks and shoes, you don't want to get your shoes or socks filled with sand or water." I said as we walked to the edge of the pier.

"We should of wore sandals."

"That would have been too easy for us." I said as I sat on the pier taking off my socks and shoes, Jeff sat down next to me doing the same thing.

"A good thing about us dating is these vignettes wouldn't be awkward."

"True and it will be more realistic." I said as I stood up grabbing my socks and shoes, I helped Jeff to his feet and he bent over picking up his socks and shoes as well. He grabbed my free hand intervening his fingers with mine, we swung our hands back and forth.

"You know, maybe I should move to Connecticut."

"Why's that?"

"So I can come to this beach more often." Jeff said as I hit him lightly in the stomach with my shoes. "Hey, now I have a foot print on my shirt, you got to pay for that." Jeff said as I let go of his hand, I dropped my socks and shoes running away from him.

"You got to catch me first though." I said as he dropped his socks and shoes, he was chasing me and we were running up and down the beach and I was running around him trying not to get caught by him until he grabbed me an half hour later by the waist and picked me up, he fell backwards, I landed on him and rolled over to where I was laying on my back looking up at the sky trying to catch my breath.

"You're a fast runner."

"I think your just out of shape." I said giggling looking over at him as he rolled on top of me straddling me and pinning my hands to the beach.

"I don't think so, I get to tickle you now." Jeff said as he started tickling me, I couldn't get him to stop because he had me pinned, I was trying to smack him, he was smiling and giggling at me, he had me laughing enough to get me to snort. "You just snorted!"

"If you would just stop tickling me." I said as he got off me and I jumped on him.

"I'm not ticklish."

"I'm sure you are somewhere." I said as I was tickling him anywhere and everywhere on his upper body, I found that he was ticklish on his stomach. "Told you that you were ticklish." I said he was losing his breathe again from laughing, then we got a light shined on us by the police.

"What's going on down there?" The police officer asked.

"Nothing, we are just have a tickling contest." I said as I got off of Jeff and getting to my feet helping him up, we walked back down the beach laughing and grabbing our socks and shoes.

"What did we learn?" Jeff asked as we sat on the curb of the parking lot sliding on our socks and shoes.

"Not to mess around on the beach at night."

"Yeah, that and not to mess with me." Jeff said as he tied his last shoe and wrapped both arms around me pulling me into his warm embrace.

"I like messing with you though." I said as I rested my head back on his shoulder.

"I like messing with you too, why don't we go get a cab to take us to a restaurant and head back to our hotel to get some rest?" Jeff asked looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Sounds good to me." I said as he got to his feet and helped me up to mine, Jeff pushed me in front of him a little wrapping both arms around me, I leant back into his embrace to keep myself warm from him.

"Am I keeping you warm?" Jeff asked looking down at me.

"Yeah a little, how could you tell I am cold?" I asked as I grabbed his hands that were resting on my stomach.

"Your shivering a bit."

"Sorry, I guess it's cold from being so close to the ocean."

"I told you I'll be here to warm you up." Jeff said kissing the top of my head as Jeff flagged down a cab, Jeff opened the door, I climbed in and scooted across the backseat for him to sit down.

"Where do you want to go?" The driver asked.

"Do you know of any good restaurants nearby?" Jeff asked.

"Anything specific?" The driver asked.

"Just something nice." Jeff said as we buckled up, I grabbed his hand and I smiled because now I am with someone that I can see myself spending rest of my life with. "What we smiling at?"

"Nothing, just thinking about some things."

"Does it involve me?"

"Maybe, jealous if it doesn't?" I asked smiling looking at his green eyes.

"Yes, much so, more so if it deals with Adam."

"Why would I care about that guy?"

"I don't know, you pulled me off him earlier."

"It was for his safety and I didn't want you to hurt your finger anymore." I said looking at his broken finger.

"You were protecting me, you don't need to protect me, I need to protect you from him."

"But yet I don't want you to get fired now that we are a couple." I said as the driver pulled up to Applebee's, it isn't the fanciest restaurant, but it's nice. Jeff helped me out of the cab, he paid for the fare, and he opened the door for me to go into the restaurant.

"How many in your party?" The host asked.

"2." I said.

"Can we get something near the back, so we can get some type of privacy." Jeff asked.

"No problem, follow me." He said as he grabbed two menus and led us to a table for two in the back of the restaurant.

"You like sitting back here?" I asked sitting down on one side of the table.

"It gets us by ourselves and out of the crowd, if we are out of the crowd, less people would recognize me." Jeff said.

"It doesn't bother me if someone asks you for an autograph."

"I know, but I just want some alone time with you." Jeff said as he reached across grabbing both my hands, I smiled because he is so sweet. We ordered our drinks and food when our waiter came.

"So, mixed tag match, am I allowed to go against the male?"

"No, you would have to tag out."

"Even if it was Adam?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"But he looks like a chick sometimes." I said giggling as the waiter brought our drinks to us, I ripped open the straw wrapper and pulled out my straw putting it in my drink.

"He even whines like one." Jeff said.

"Whine? You think all women whine?" I asked throwing up my squashed up wrapper at him hitting him in the face, he threw it back hitting me in the face with his.

"No, but boy does Adam give men a bad name." Jeff said shaking his head.

"He gives people in general a bad name, and your still in the hole about saying women whine."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, I don't whine do I?"

"No, but you are annoying." Jeff said, I just gave him a dirty look, "In the good way, I'm not winning am I?"

"No your not." I said giggling as our food came.

"Saved by the food."

"I loved that show Saved by the Bell." I said as they set the two plates down on our table.

"That was random."

"You said saved by the food and it reminded me of Saved by the Bell."

"Okay, easy enough." Jeff said as he took a bite of his food.

"Is your food good?" I asked as I took a bite of my own food.

"Yeah, you want a bite?"

"If you take a bite of my food." I said as he put some of his food on his fork and I scooped some of my food up on my fork.

"You better let me feed you first before you try forcing that thing in my mouth." Jeff said, the way he said it just cracked me up. "What's so funny?"

"The way you said it." I said as I tried to stop laughing, I set my fork down on my plate for he could feed me a fork filled of his food, I opened my mouth and he inserted the fork with the food on it in my mouth.

"What do you think?" Jeff asked as he put the fork back on his plate.

"It was okay, a little spicy for me." I said as I wiped my lips with my napkin.

"That's spicy?"

"To me, I have sensitive taste buds." I said as I scooped up some food onto my fork again.

"Don't poke me with the fork now, that would hurt like a mother fucker."

"You don't trust me?"

"I trust you, not that fork your holding." Jeff said, I started doing the train with the fork. "I'm not three." Jeff said, he opened his mouth, I put the fork in his mouth and he bit the food off the fork.

"That's mom's big boy."

"Your not my mama." Jeff said with a mouth filled with food.

"Cover your mouth when you talk with a mouth filled with food." I said disgusted.

"Sorry." Jeff said covering his mouth now.

"What you think?"

"It was alright."

"Let me guess, not spicy enough for you?"

"Exactly." Jeff said, we both giggled, we ate as much food as we could, and telling stories of when we were younger.

"You ready to get out of here?" I asked as I put my napkin on my 3/4th empty plate.

"Yeah, back to the hotel?"

"Fine with me." I said as Jeff paid for the bill. "You know, I've noticed you have been paying for me a lot lately, why don't you let me start paying for my own?"

"Not now because you're my girlfriend and I'm a gentleman."

"Since when?"

"What's that supposed to mean Christina Lee?"

"OOHH! You used my full name, I'm scared." I said shaking my hands as we walked through the front door of the restaurant.

"You should be." Jeff said as he started poking me in my ticklish spot.

"Stop that." I said smacking his hand away from my ticklish spot, but he kept on going back to my ticklish spot. I flagged down a cab for us since Jeff was pre-distracted by trying to tickle me, I grab his hand that was tickling me and pulled it where he was up in my embrace, my arms were wrapped around his neck and his hands were on my shoulders. "Stop that or I will hurt you." I whispered into his ear as the cab pulled up to the curb in front of us.

"I doubt you will." Jeff said as he turned around and opened the door for me, I climbed in and slid across for he could have room to sit.

"Where we off to today?" The driver asked.

"Holiday Inn please." I said as Jeff grabbed my hand and intervened his fingers with mine.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah I was surprised that we got to go to Applebee's before it closed."

"How'd you like the beach?" Jeff said as he moved loose strands of hair behind my ear.

"Loved it, I only went there when I was younger."

"Maybe we could go back there tomorrow before our flight." Jeff said smiling.

"I don't have a bathing suit so I'm not going swimming in that ocean if that is what your thinking Mr. Hardy."

"I wasn't thinking that Ms. Howard, I was thinking of going and tanning a little bit, jeez." Jeff said, I had to giggle because the way he said jeez. "That a plan?" Jeff asked as he tightened his grip a little on my hand.

"Yeah, maybe this time we won't get caught by the police."

"That wasn't my fault."

"Yes it was, you're the one that tackled me to the ground." I said, I could tell the driver didn't want to hear this conversation.

"You hit me with your shoe."

"You tickled me." I said as we kept arguing, it was arguing it was a joking type of argument.

"Holiday Inn." The driver said.

"Thank you." Jeff said as we both pulled out half the price from our wallet and climbed out. Jeff wrapped his arm around my waist resting his hand on my left hip, and I rested my left hand on top of his hand.

"I swear to god Jeff you better not try and tickle me."

"Your hand is on top of my hand, you can control it now." Jeff said as we walked to our room, Jeff swiped his card and we walked into the room to the way we left it.

"Home away from home I guess." I said as I sat down on the bed and leaning back to where I was laying down.

"Wait until you get to Cameron, my dad will love you and it WILL be your home away from home." Jeff said climbing onto the bed next to me, and he was laying fully on the bed.

"Maybe next weekend when we have off." I said as I took my socks and shoes off sliding up next to him on the bed.

"We could but the question is, could you handle my friends?"

"I can try, plus I got to handle them if I want to keep you." I said as I slid up closer to him and rested my head on his chest, he ran his hand through my hair when we slowly fell asleep that way.


	21. Meeting MJ

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. AND I WOULD LIKE TO ADD THAT I DO NOT THINK OF JEFF HARDY LIKE THAT, I'M WRITING IN WHAT MOST REPORTERS, OR EDGE'S POINT OF VIEW, I PERSONALLY THINK THAT JEFF IS NO WAY IN ANY WAY A FAILURE, A FUCK-UP OR ANYTHING ELSE.**

**Monday- Caylee's Point of View-**

Jeff and I flew into Milwaukee at one in the morning last night and we had to be at the arena at ten. I woke up first at 9:15, we were just going to wear our sweats today and not bother to do anything else.

"Jeffrey Nero get your butt up." I said as I started tickling his stomach, he wiggled about on the bed.

"What the heck is going on in that bed over there?" Matt asked.

"Jeff won't get up, so I started tickling him." I said getting up from my bed and going over to my suitcase grabbing some random clothes, I didn't care because I was so tired.

"I'm too tired to get up though." Jeff said.

"Do you think I care?" I asked.

"You two are kind of harsh to each other." Matt said.

"It's a love-hate thing, that is what our relationship is based on." Jeff said as he finally sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"I didn't even know you guys had a relationship." Matt said.

"You didn't tell him?" I asked.

"Tell me what?" Matt asked.

"We're going out now." I said.

"Thank god." Matt said, I dropped my clothes and jumped on the bed with him and climbed on top of him.

"Where's he ticklish?" I asked looking at Jeff.

"I'll help." Jeff said as Matt was trying to push me off him but I went dead weight on him, Jeff and I were tickling Matt crazily.

"This isn't funny, come on guys, you have to go to the arena." Matt said out of breath and in between laughs.

"Yeah, he's right." Jeff said tickling my hip bone causing me to squirm off Matt and landed on the floor and Jeff's feet.

"Thanks for catching me." I said looking up at Jeff.

"I didn't know you were going to fall, your a klutz, you have been falling a lot." Jeff said.

"I never fell this much until I started hanging with you." I said as Jeff helped me up to my feet.

"I'm going back to bed, and I sure in hell hope you two don't pull that little prank you did last time, because this time your still in the same city as me." Matt said as we both cracked up laughing, I picked my clothes back up and went into the bathroom changing into a black tank top and some sweat pants I packed, and I threw on the zipped jacket I bought on. I put my hair into two short braids, brushed my teeth and I put on my smelly stuff before I exited the bathroom.

"Oh my god, how much did you spray of that vanilla perfume?" Jeff said as he waved the air in the bathroom while he went into the bathroom.

"Would you rather me not spray it and stink or spray and smell good?" I asked.

"She's got a point!" Matt said.

"I thought you were asleep." I said as I walked back into the bed area where Matt was laying.

"Trying too, any minute my phone is going to go off from Shane or Shannon, I know it." Matt said.

"I've never met Shannon, what's he like?" I asked sitting on the other bed putting on my shoes.

"Just like us, you'll love him, don't worry." Matt said.

"I'm not enjoying this view I have." I said as his back and butt was facing me.

"My butt likes talking to you." Matt said shaking his butt at me.

"Matt's got a big whole butt, we all know it is true, Matt's got a big whole butt, it's coming after you." I sang, Matt continued shaking his butt while I sang it.

"Where did you hear that song?" Matt asked.

"Some movie I saw when I was younger." I said as Jeff came out to Matt laughing.

"What did I miss?" Jeff asked as he sat down next to me.

"Sing him the song." Matt said as he tried to contain his laughter.

"Only if you do that dance." I said.

"I'm scared." Jeff said as he hung his arm on my shoulder.

"On the count of three….one….two….three…." Matt said as he started shaking his butt.

"What the heck?" Jeff asked confused, I was trying not to laugh at the sight.

"Matt's got a big whole butt, we all know it is true, Matt's got a big whole butt, it's coming after you." I sang, Matt continued shaking his butt while I sang it. Jeff rolled his eyes then busted up laughing.

"You guys have way too much time on your hands." Jeff said as he got up to grab his shoes.

"I thought it was funny." Matt said.

"Your brother is weird." I whispered to Jeff.

"I heard that!" Matt said as I grabbed my purse and contract (putting it in my purse), now I was ready to head out.

"We'll be back later bro." Jeff said as he grabbed a room key and we walked out of the room.

"I'm going to go to sleep right when we get back." I said yawning and rubbing my eyes to get used to the lights.

"I'm with you on that." Jeff said grabbing my hand intervening his fingers with mine.

"Wrestlers have some wacky schedules, is that something I have to get used to?" I asked as we went through the automatic door to get a cab.

"Yeah, but most of the time we can choose the flights, but when stuff like this comes up they pick your flights." Jeff said as we got situated into the cab.

"When am I going to meet Shannon?" I asked.

"Sometime soon, Shane has been asking when he is actually going to be able to hang with you."

"Why not tonight?"

"Matt's got the show and we got the promo." Jeff said.

"What about before or afterwards?"

"We can hang out after the show."

"They usually like doing the bar scene or the Hooters scene, you can't get into a bar and I don't know if you want to see those guys around those Hooters girls." Jeff said.

"Then just another night of us two?" I asked running my hand down his chest.

"Maybe, what do you have in mind?"

"I don't know, watching a movie, hitting the gym, I don't know what to do in this town." I said as the cab pulled into the arena, we climbed out, Jeff paid with his card since I didn't have anymore cash on me.

"You need to be honest about these photos, these are going to be popular and posted on numerous websites, if you don't like them let them know." Jeff said as he pulled open the door and we walked in.

"I will, I don't want to ruin my name already." I said

"And you got to be honest about our group shots." Jeff said as we walked into Vince's office.

"Oh sorry to interrupt this meeting." I said as we noticed a red head sitting in a chair.

"No problem, we were just ending it, do you want to stay and get to know your new talent Vickie?" Vince asked looking at Vickie.

"Sure, I still have some information to talk about with you." Vickie said as she sat in a different chair in the back.

"Alright, here are the photos from your photo shoot." Vince said as he started pulling out 8x10's of the photos. "Point out three of each." Vince said as I picked out three solo ones right off the bat.

"Why don't we take these out, letting you two get back to your meeting and we will bring it back to you?" Jeff asked.

"You do that, oh Christina, do you have your contract?" Vince asked.

"Yeah, I haven't signed it yet because I wanted to sign it in front of you." I said pulling it out of my purse and signing it, handing it over to him.

"Now we are in business." Vince said, Jeff and I walked out of the room carrying our couple photos.

"Who was that red head?" I asked.

"That was Vickie Guerrero, that might be your half-mother." Jeff teased.

"I got to use the bathroom, so I'll be back."

"I'll look over these photos picking out my favorites." Jeff said as he leant against the wall as I walked down the hallway and down another one to the women's locker room, I walked in to see another female in there.

"Oh, I didn't know anyone else was here." She said.

"Me either, hi, I'm the new diva Christina Lee, you can call me Caylee." I said sticking out my hand to shake hers.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Madison Jade, you can call me MJ." MJ said.

"I like your name, sorry to bring this up, but I had a twin that same name."

"Had?"

"She was a still born, at least that was what I was told, I don't know anymore." I said shrugging my shoulders, I went into one of the stalls and shut the door.

"I'm sorry to hear that, what do you mean that you don't know anymore?"

"There has been some things that have come up that is making me double think."

"Anyways, new diva, that must be exciting." MJ said as I flushed the toilet and walked out to the sink.

"Yeah, what about you?"

"Family, my dad was a wrestler, my uncle is a wrestler and my mom is here for business now."

"Is your mom a red head?" I asked looking over at her.

"How'd you know?"

"She was in Vince's office, your mom is Vickie Guerrero?"

"Yeah, how'd you know her name?"

"My boyfriend told me." I said as I dried off my hands with a paper towel.

"I like the red tips in your hair, who did it?"

"My boyfriend."

"Who's your boyfriend, I need to meet him."

"Jeff Hardy, but sh, not very many people know."

"I hate you , I love Jeff Hardy, his brother is okay, but I love Shannon." MJ said.

"Shannon isn't bad." I said.

"You going back to Vince's office?"

"Yeah, you want to come with?"

"Sure." MJ asked, we hooked arms together and left the bathroom.

"Sorry to hear about your father."

"Don't worry about it, what's your parents like and how did you get into wrestling?"

"I never met my dad, I want to find him one day, my mom absolutely hates wrestling and I got into wrestling because I knew it was something my mom hated and I thought I could have some type of talent at it." I said as we came around the corner to see Jeff still standing there holding the photos.

"Wow, that sucks." MJ said as Jeff turned his attention to us.

"Whoa, hold on, Caylee?" Jeff asked.

"Yes honey?" I asked unhooking my arm with MJ hugging him.

"You are?" Jeff asked.

"I'm Madison Jade Guerrero, you can call me MJ. You must be Jeff Hardy, she's told me all good things about you. I like the red tips you did to her, can you do my tips sometime." MJ said shaking Jeff's hand.

"As long as it isn't red because you guys look a lot alike, enough to be twins." Jeff said looking from me to her.

"That's impossible." I said.

"I know." MJ said.

"Which one's did you like or pick out?" I asked as Jeff showed me the ones he picked, I didn't like the one he picked so we swapped it out with one that MJ picked out.

"Thanks for helping MJ." Jeff said as we knocked on Vince's door, and Vince called us in.

"You guys took a while to pick out those pictures." Vince said.

"Sorry, I had to pee." I said.

"Thanks for sharing, there is some things that a boss should not know." Vince said, Jeff and MJ were cracking up laughing.

"We picked these pictures sir." Jeff said handing the pictures we chose over to Vince.

"I liked those as well." Vince said looking them over, and setting them on top of the ones I chose earlier.

"So, you met my daughter." Vickie said.

"You have a lovely daughter Mrs. Guerrero." I said.

"You are?" Vickie asked.

"I'm Christina Lee." I said shaking her hand.

"No last name?" Vickie asked.

"Howard." I said.

"Nice to meet you, I hear you're the new diva." Vickie said.

"Yeah." I said smiling widely.

"You and MJ look a lot a like." Vince said.

"No we don't." MJ said.

"These people are getting crazy." I said looking over at MJ.

"I know, what time are you coming back tonight for the show?" MJ asked.

"Probably around 3." Jeff jumped in.

"I got to practice my lines and such, why?" I asked.

"You want to hang out, I have nothing else to do, you don't have a match tonight?" MJ asked.

"I work Smackdown, not ECW, I'm free, if you don't mind Jeff hanging with us." I said.

"Jeff's cool, if he dyes my tips too." MJ said.

"No daughter of mine is having dyed hair, thanks a lot Jeff." Vickie said.

"We're heading out, see you guys later." I said as I hugged MJ, shook Vickie and Vince's hand before Jeff and I walked out of the office.

"Let's go sleep." Jeff said as he wrapped his arm my waist as we walked towards the back door.

"That never sounded so good." I said which got him to giggle.

"So, you and MJ, does that make you start thinking maybe you ARE Eddie's daughter and your mom was lying about your twin." Jeff said.

"I doubt it, I mean, if I was her twin wouldn't you think Vickie would know?" I asked as we climbed into a cab and went back to the hotel.

"Unless if Vickie didn't know about you." Jeff said.

"Is that possible, she must of know about MJ, why not know about me?" I asked as the cab stopped in front of the hotel, Jeff paid for the cab and we climbed out.

"Unless if your mom kept you a secret from them." Jeff said as he grabbed my hand intervening his fingers with mine.

"How can you keep something like that a secret?" I asked.

"I don't know, I know that would be a horrible thing to do to someone." Jeff said as we went up to the room, Matt was gone, he left a note for us on the television.

"Went out with Shane and Shannon, be back at 2 to pick you up for the show. -Matt." I read out loud.

"Good, alone time to sleep without him shaking his butt and you singing that horrible song." Jeff said jumping onto our bed.

"You didn't like the song?" I asked climbing into the bed with him.

"It was funny, but my brother shaking his butt was a bit disturbing." Jeff said as he wrapped his arms around me as we slowly fell asleep.


	22. More Trouble With Adam

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**2 o'clock That Afternoon-Caylee's Point of View-**

I was laying in bed fast asleep in Jeff's embrace when I felt my socks slowly being pulled off.

"Who the heck is touching my feet?" I asked snapping up to see three men staring back at me.

"Damn, I can't get payback now." Matt said.

"Too bad." I said as I shook Jeff violently to wake him up.

"What?" Jeff asked.

"Get up bro, we got to leave." Shannon said as I swung my feet over putting my socks back on and putting my shoes back on.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" I asked Matt.

"Shane and Shannon this is Caylee, Caylee this is Shane and Shannon." Matt said, I shook their hands individually and went into the bathroom checking my hair.

"Don't forget to grab your gloves, belt and pants." Jeff said into the bathroom, I walked back out and I pulled out my clothing that I needed putting it in my carry on bag with my script, and threw it over my shoulder.

"Long night?" Shane asked.

"More than you know." Jeff said.

"They didn't make any noise so they weren't doing that pervert." Matt said.

"You call me a pervert all the time but your friends are more perverted." I said smacking Jeff's leg lightly.

"How can a 17 year old be perverted?" Shannon asked.

"Hang with her one day." Jeff said as him and Matt grabbed a room key and we left the room out towards the rental car.

"You wouldn't pass up a day with me will you?" I asked.

"Oh god, I don't know what is worse listening to this or listening to him talk about her all the time." Shane said.

"Three of you have to sit in the back seat." Matt said as we stood outside the car.

"Caylee will sit in the back with me and Shane." Shannon said as Shannon pushed Jeff into the passenger seat.

"No groping or messing with my girlfriend." Jeff said as Shannon opened the back door, I slid in to the middle seat.

"I won't let them." I said as the two men sat on both sides of me, Jeff reached back grabbing my hand.

"So, when was your first kiss?" Shane asked.

"None of that." Matt said.

"When is she coming back to North Carolina to meet the legend?" Shannon asked.

"I don't know, maybe this weekend." Jeff said.

"Will you give me my first tattoo?" I asked looking at Shannon.

"You are a bad influence Jeff, first the hair, then the nails, then the clothes, and now a tattoo." Shane said.

"Okay, the hair was her own decision, the tattoo is her decision too, the clothes and nails is for the storyline." Jeff defended.

"He's right, but I must say those pants are comfy though." I said as Matt sped over to the arena.

"What do you have in mind for a tattoo?" Shannon asked.

"I don't know yet, still thinking about it. I always told myself I would NEVER ride in a car when Matt was driving." I said.

"Why's that?" Matt asked.

"Your a crazy ass driver." I said.

"She's right." Shane said as he parked the car, and we climbed out of the car, I fell to my knees and started bowing the ground.

"I made it!" I yelled.

"Get up, your embarrassing me." Matt said as he slightly turned red, everyone else was cracking up laughing at me. I got up, and wrapped an arm around Jeff as he did the same.

"I'm sorry for embarrassing you Matt, it was funny though." I said.

"It's cool, hug?" Matt asked, I hugged him and it was all better.

"I'm going to go change and put my bag up." I said as Shane, Shannon and Matt took off towards wherever they were going, Jeff pulled me down another hallway, he leant against the wall and pulled me towards him where I was leaning against him chest to chest.

"You look beautiful." Jeff said.

"Your just as handsome." I said looking up into his green eyes as I grabbed his hands and intervened each others fingers together, we put our hands where they were bent at the elbows and his hands rested against the wall. "You know if someone comes around that corner they are going to find out about us, besides the core." I said smiling.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take for you." Jeff said as I saw him pucker up his lips for a kiss, I figured what the hell, I leant up to kiss him back and it was like fireworks going off in my head.

"I'm going to the locker room, then I'll be in the cafeteria if you want to come by." I said as I unlocked my fingers and gave him a wink before I walked away, I can't believe I just kissed him for the first time, yeah I kissed him before at my house but that one was just spear the moment, this one was when we actually had connections and feelings. I went into the locker room still in shock, I changed quickly into my pants, I thought there weren't any diva's in there that I knew of, then a red head walked out from the bathroom area.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi, I'm the new diva." I said nervously.

"Oh, hi, I'm Maria, you are?" Maria said sticking out her hand.

"I'm Christina, you can call me Caylee though." I said shaking her hand.

"No problem, ECW or Smackdown?"

"Smackdown, you?" I asked as I buttoned my pants and zipped them up.

"Smackdown, so when am I going to wrestle you?"

"I don't know, depends on where my storyline leads me." I said as I started putting the belt through the loops.

"Let me guess, their teaming you up with one of the Hardy Boys?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Your style looks a whole lot like Jeff's, I've teamed with Jeff, he's real nice and friendly." Maria said as she started changing as well.

"If your on Smackdown, why are you getting into your ring gear?"

"Oh, I have a mixed tag match tonight on ECW." Maria said as I tightened my belt and pulled on the gloves.

"Oh, good luck out there." I said as I stepped back into my shoes, I didn't feel like re-tying them and I grabbed my script. I locked up my locker before I started heading out.

"Thanks, and welcome to WWE." Maria said.

"Thanks, and your welcome." I said sliding out the door and headed towards the cafeteria, no one I knew in sight, at least no one that was willing to introduce themselves. I went into the cafeteria and found an empty table, I didn't see Matt, Jeff, Shane or Shannon in there, I sat down at a random table dropping my script on it. I started reading over it and trying to remember what I'm supposed to get across in my lines.

"Hey there Christina." Adam said sitting on the edge of my table.

"Not in the mood Adam." I said as I didn't even look up from my script.

"Why not beautiful, I mean your not busy and I'm not busy, that fuck up isn't here."

"He's not a fuck up, I'm busy and your not allowed to ever call me beautiful again." I said standing up from my chair, closing my script and I turned to leave but he grabbed my arm turning me around and closer to him.

"Don't leave when I'm talking to you."

"Oh, this conversation is over." I said as I tried to pull my arm away from him.

"I will let you go if you just give me one date."

"Never, not even when I'm dead would I consider dating you." I said snarling.

"Adam, what are you doing, get your hands off her." Jeff said walking up behind me.

"Just in time, your always come at the right moment." Adam said standing up from the table.

"Yeah, and right now, it's time for you to leave. She said this conversation is over." Jeff said.

"All I want is a date." Adam said.

"I have a boyfriend, for your information, you don't want to mess with a taken chick." I said as he let go of my arm.

"I will mess with a taken chick if it is the girl that I want." Adam said.

"You will not mess with her while I'm around, I would leave now Adam." Jeff said.

"Why don't you butt out of this drug addict." Adam said as I stopped Jeff from hitting him, and instead I punched him.

"If I was you, I would go get that checked." I said to Adam who was now laying on the ground from the power of my punch and I shook my hand out.

"Nice work." Jeff said.

"You'll pay for that beautiful." Adam said as he got to his feet.

"What did I say about you calling me beautiful, you don't want another black eye do you?" I said.

"Adam, I wouldn't mess with her or me, because you will have one or both of us after you." Jeff said, Adam kept his right eye closed as he left the cafeteria, I sat back down and Jeff pulled up a chair turning it around and sitting on it oppositely.

"Am I going to get in trouble for punching him?" I asked opening the script again.

"No, he might tell Vince, but just tell him your side of the story." Jeff said as he rested his chin on my shoulder reading the script as well.


	23. Truth Comes Out

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

"Hey guys, am I interrupting anything?" MJ asked carrying a book with her.

"No, what's up?" I asked looking up at her from the script.

"I have some shocking news." MJ said sitting down in a chair across the table from us.

"Like what?" Jeff asked.

"My parents never told me the full story. I was looking through my baby book like I always do when I miss my dad, I found my birth certificate buried in the book in a page that I always skipped because it stuck to the page before it." MJ said.

"What about your birth certificate?" I asked confused.

"I pulled it out, it has my dad's name, Eddie Guerrero, on it, but for the mother's name, it wasn't Vickie's name on it." MJ said.

"So? How does that involve us?" Jeff asked.

"It doesn't involve you Jeff, it involves her. It had a girl named Samantha Ann Howard's signature on it, I asked Vickie about it, she told me that when her and Eddie were separated Eddie had an affair with her, she gave birth to a single baby girl, which is me. I then remembered earlier when you said you never met your dad, and that your last name was Howard. Could it possibly be that we were twins? And, I know you told me your mom said you had a twin with my name but it was a still born." MJ said.

"You serious? My mom's name is Samantha Ann, that means that Eddie's my dad and we are…" I said as tears started coming out of my eyes.

"Twins, Caylee, we're twins." MJ said as she was crying too, Jeff sat there in shock, I got up and walked to the other side of the table hugging MJ like there was no tomorrow.

"I can't believe your alive, after all these years I thought you were dead." I said as I let go of her and wiped tears from my eyes.

"Do you two want me to leave you alone to catch up?" Jeff asked.

"Would you please?" I asked.

"No problem, I'll come back and get you when the time is right for the promo." Jeff said wiping some tears from my eyes, he hugged me and then pecked me on the lips lightly.

"You, I can't believe that I have had a twin all these years not knowing." MJ said.

"You can't blame Eddie or Vickie, they didn't know that you had a twin. What was our dad like?"

"You want to see some pictures?" MJ asked as we sat down next to each other at the table.

"What is this?" I asked looking at the book before she opened it.

"My baby book, Eddie and Vickie kept it for me, Vickie told me that when they won me in court my real mom gave it to them to continue." MJ said as she opened to the first page, she pointed out pictures from all her firsts (first birthday, first steps), every birthday, when Eddie won the belt at Wrestle Mania 20 and they pulled them into the ring, and a family photo of her with Eddie and Vickie, and their other kids.

"So, was he funny, strict, what?" I asked as MJ went in detail about her favorite moments with Eddie.

"Do you want to meet your uncle?" MJ asked.

"Uncle?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah, he works here, his name is Chavo."

"Would love to." I said as we got up from the table, we linked arms and went in search of Chavo.

"Uncle Chavo!" MJ yelled down the hallway at him.

"Why isn't it my favorite niece, who's your friend?" Chavo asked hugging MJ.

"Actually, this is my twin and your niece Christina Lee, or Caylee." MJ said.

"You serious?" Chavo asked.

"When dad had that affair, she had twins, and our mom never told dad or Vickie that she had twins." MJ said.

"Give me a hug!" Chavo said, I hugged him, I've never had a uncle before, I know I do on my mom's side but I never met them.

"Where's mom?" MJ asked.

"Doing some paperwork for Smackdown, and Adam's in there." Chavo said.

"I'm not going in there then." I said.

"Well, I got to go prepare for my match, you two behave." Chavo said leaving us alone.

"I'm going to talk to Vickie, are you going to wait for me?" MJ asked.

"No, I'm going to go outside and call my real mom." I said.

"Alright, tell her I said hi and that I love her." MJ said as she went into the room, I headed back down the hallway where we came from and around the corner to go outside, I bumped into Jeff who was heading to the cafeteria to find me.

"Hey, where you going sweetie?" Jeff asked stopping me in my tracks, he knew I was about to cry and he wrapped his arms around my upper arms pulling me closer to his embrace, my face dug into his chest, and I started crying.

"Why didn't I believe anybody about me being related to Eddie? How can I be so stupid to not know she was my twin? Why didn't my mom tell me? This is my life, why didn't she tell me, Jeff?" I asked sobbing into his chest, he was rubbing my back with his hands and agreed with me on everything.

"It's okay baby, right now you need to clear those tears, we have a filming to do and you don't puffy red eyes during it." Jeff said as he let me go and wiped the remaining tears from my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said as I looked down at my feet, he lifted my face up to look in his eyes, and I could tell his eyes were filled with dead seriousness.

"Never say I'm sorry to me for anything, I understand." Jeff said, I smiled instantly, and he kissed me.

"Filming, we got to go." I said as Jeff grabbed my hand and led me to the hallway where the camera was set up, Matt was waiting, along with three other men to film it.

"About time, what's wrong Caylee?" Matt asked, Jeff did the cut symbol over his throat, and Matt instantly pulled me into a hug.


	24. First Show

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

"Are we ready to do this?" The cameraman asked.

"I think so." I said to myself as the director of the group signaled for us to start. I can't believe this, my first television appearance, and I didn't tell my mom, that's what she gets for not telling me about Eddie and MJ, knowing my luck she probably has tonight off and is watching it at home.

"Hey bro, did you meet the new diva, she's smoking!" Matt said.

"Meet her? We are tight, she's my version of your V1, I'm her mentor."

"I don't believe you."

"Why don't you believe me, would your brother ever lie to you?" Jeff said as I walked on screen, of course I'm wearing a black tank top, my purple and blue gloves, purple belt, and I had the dyed hair.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" I asked as I stood in between Matt and Jeff.

"Hey Caylee, told you I was your mentor." Jeff said.

"She's like your mini-me." Matt said.

"I'm no one's mini-me, and second of all, I make this look good." I said.

"Not as good as me." Jeff said.

"I think not." I said.

"Anyways, welcome to the company Caylee, let me be the first to welcome you, but apparently my brother got to you before I have." Matt said as he glanced over at Jeff.

"I'm glad to be here, and I'm looking forward to learning from the two best wrestlers in the business." I said.

"Would I have the privilege to have you at ring side tonight?" Matt asked.

"For real?" I asked.

"Bro, you cool with that?" Matt asked.

"I'm cool with it, if she doesn't get hurt." Jeff said as we got the signal that we were clear.

"Were you serious about me going out to the ring with you?" I asked Matt.

"If Jeff doesn't mind, I think you need it." Matt said.

"When do you go on?" I asked as Jeff wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm the last match, you know you got to be my M'Fer, you can't be wearing those gloves and put this shirt on." Matt said as he handed me a shirt.

"You planned this all along." Jeff said.

"I figured she might as well go out there tonight since she DID have her first promo tonight." Matt said.

"Guys, I got a phone call to make." I said as I went to walk away but Jeff wouldn't let me leave because he was holding me back with both his hands.

"Your not going to make that call because your going to start crying again and we don't need that before you go out there with Matt." Jeff whispered into my ear.

"I should leave you two alone, meet me in the gorilla position, I'm sure that Jeff will show you where that is." Matt said as he left, we left behind him because we didn't want the camera crew to see us and we went outback in between the WWE trucks. Jeff sat down Indian style, and he pulled me down to sit on his lap, I leant back on him, he was leaning against the big tires they had, his arms were wrapped around my waist and we were using each other for warmth.

"So, your first match won't be with me, how did that happen?" Jeff asked.

"Your brother is trying to steal me away from you, unless if we play swap a woo with Matt, and have MJ go out there with him instead of me." I said.

"That would be rude, but it will be hilarious."

"We should really learn how to grab a jacket from now on." I said as I pulled my arms into my tank top and Jeff was pulling me closer to his embrace.

"Everything is out in the open, when do we want to wait and tell everyone we are together?"

"I think it is kind of obvious to people that we are together. Are you mad at me for not letting my first match be with you?" I asked as I moved to look at him.

"I can never be mad at you, plus it just means that this is an one time thing for you."

"Unless if you two tag up or reunite." I said which got him laughing.

"Us, reunite, we might tag up here and there for a few matches but I don't think we are going to reunite as the Hardy Boyz for a long time coming." Jeff said still laughing at the idea.

"Stupid idea I had if your laughing that much." I said laughing myself.

"Right now, Matt and I are trying to set our own paths you know."

"Understandable, I like your laugh." I said.

"I should get you back inside so you can warm up some before the match." Jeff said as I climbed off his lap and got myself to my feet, I then helped him up to his feet. Jeff rested his hands on my waist as we walked towards the arena and walked in through the door.

"Warmth, it feels so much better." I said.

"It's summer but at nights it still gets cold." Jeff said as we walked hand and hand to the gorilla position to see what is happening, Matt was there getting ready to go out.

"Shirt." Matt said as I slipped the shirt on over my head and pulled my hair out.

"Your turning her against me now." Jeff said.

"You should have Shannon watch this, he would be laughing at this." I said.

"He would, your ready?" Matt asked me, I nodded yes.

"This t-shirt is a one time thing, from now on it is my t-shirts." Jeff said.

"I will, I'm your girl not his." I said as the bell rang from the other match ending.

"I'm getting out of here, I'll be back here waiting." Jeff said, I brought his face to me to press his lips against mine.

"He will defiantly be back here to get more of that action." Matt said, Jeff gave Matt the bird, it cracked me up and I fixed my lip gloss.

"Have fun, it's a blast experience." Jeff said as he pressed his lips against mine again and hugged me before he turned and left.

"You ruined my lip gloss again after I just fixed it." I yelled.

"That's why I did it." Jeff said turning around smiling.

"Your brother is an evil mother fucker." I said.

"You've been hanging with Itchweeed and my brother way too much." Matt said.

"He's kind of my boyfriend, I kind of want to spend that much time with him." I said as we heard his famous 'Oh Yeah!' blaring through the speakers. I ran out onto the stage with Matt, it felt awkward it not being Jeff, but Matt's close enough since they are brothers.

"On three raise the V1 symbol." Matt whispered, I nodded as he mouthed the numbers, and when he got to the number three we both raised the V1 symbol up to the sky. I heard all the fans screaming, the Hardy signs, and the amazing adrenaline rush it was. I looked about the arena seeing all the seats filled with people, I can't believe this is what I'm going to be doing this again on Friday, and I knew this was my calling, thank you Eddie for those genes. I walked up the stairs before Matt, I walked on the side of the ring and sat on the middle rope and held up the top rope for Matt to climb through. Matt climbed in and he ran to the one side of the ring jumping on the bottom rope doing the V1 sign as I climbed in after him, I stood in the middle of the ring looking around the arena, the lights and the cameras.

"This is amazing." I said as Matt joined me at my side.

"Isn't it, later on tonight, are you and Jeff going to catch me up on what happened?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, no problem." I said as they announced his opponent RVD (old school, I had to think of someone that was around at that time and was on ECW, or a legible opponent), I put my hands in fists and hit my front knuckles against his front knuckles, he then helped me out of the ring, and Justin (Smackdown's ring announcer, he was doing ECW because ECW's ring announcer took time off) grabbed my hand and helped me down the steps, it's guys like that who really make you feel special. I stood at the edge of the ring, I was pacing back and forth watching the match, of course you had the fans in the front row trying to touch you, I slapped a few peoples hands instead of them trying to touch me anywhere and everywhere. When Matt was at his low point of the match where it looked like he was going to lose, I would get the crowd cheering like any other person would do. Matt eventually won, I couldn't believe it, the ref helped him to his feet, and I climbed up the steps and slid in between the middle and bottom rope to hold up Matt's hand in victory.

"How was that?" Matt asked.

"Different than those Indy shows." I said, he just cracked up laughing at me.

"They will get a taste of what you are like on Friday when you have a mix tag match with Jeff."

"That's what I'm worried about." I said as we went to climb out of the ring, Matt stepped on the bottom rope and pulled up the middle for me, I slid through and started climbing down the stairs as he climbed through the ropes and jumped off the side of the ring. "I would of laughed if you slipped and fell when you landed."

"That'll never happen."

"It could happen, you don't know." I said shrugging my shoulders as we walked up the ramp to the back.

**Jeff's Point of View-**

I walked to the nearest monitor to watch my girlfriend and see how she handles being out there, and sad enough I miss her even though it is only for like a 10 minute match. I stood in front of the monitor with my arms crossed over my chest smiling at Caylee, she was the female version of Shannon's M'fer. I enjoyed watching her and I could tell that she is going to have a lot of talent just like her father, she defiantly has his smile.

"That new girl Caylee, I heard she is the new female version of the belated Eddie Guerrero. I haven't seen her perform yet, but she's going to be the new big thing, especially if she hangs with those Hardy Boys." Matt Striker (I know that he wasn't on ECW then) said.

"Yeah, I can't wait until I see her wrestle, she's smoking like Matt said, look at her." Todd Grisham said. I can't believe my ears about what these announcers are saying about my girlfriend, at least they are saying good things about her. I then felt someone else's presence behind me, I turn to see Adam standing right next to me.

"What do you want?" I asked turning my attention back to the monitor.

"I want her, she doesn't deserve a fuck-up like you and this Friday, it's going to be a match, not a mixed tag match, it's going to be you versus me, her at ringside. And, let's just say if I lose, this won't be the end of it Hardy." Adam said.

"If you lose, why not say YOU ARE going to lose." I said turning to face him, we were nose to nose, I had my fist clenched ready to punch him when needed.

"I'm going to marry Vickie, the new General Manager, she will agree with me about not wanting her to be with you, and both of your lives will be a living hell."

"Why would Vickie marry you anyway?"

"Let's just say, I have my ways, so be warned." Adam said as he walked away, I looked back at the monitor and saw my girl cheering on Matt, this is going to break her heart, I will do ANYTHING to be with her, even if it does mean that I have to get beaten to a bloody pulp. I watched the monitor until my brother won the match, I walked towards the gorilla position, I keep thinking about the mess we are getting ourselves into. I waited for them to come back, when I saw them come around the curtain, I picked Caylee up and she wrapped her legs around me.

"What's the matter?" Caylee asked looking into my eyes with her big brown eyes.

"We got to talk, we see you at the hotel?" I asked looking at my brother.

"Yeah, be careful." Matt said as I set Caylee down, Matt hugged me and Caylee. Caylee and I walked out to the back, we sat down Indian style in between two semi-trucks facing each other, we grabbed each other's hands.

"What's going on?" Caylee asked.

"Adam's going to make our lives a living hell, starting Friday, he's going to try and marry your half mom."

"He's what?" Caylee asked.

"Adam came up to me when you were out in the show with Matt, he said that he wants you, and he said that we have hell to pay because he will marry Vickie getting her and them on his side, and I will have hell to pay."

"They can't take you away from me, I love you too much." Caylee said as she started crying.

"I won't let them, but trust me, I won't let them separate us I love you just as much." I said pulling her onto my lap and had her cry onto my chest.

"Why does Adam do this? I mean, can't he get it through his head that we love each other?" Caylee blabbered, I ran one hand through her hair and the other rubbing her back, I knew this was going to upset her.

"You want to call your mom?" I asked trying to look into her brown eyes.

"Not really, I want to talk to MJ." Caylee said as she got up from my lap, and helped me up, I wrapped my arms around her keeping her in my embrace.


	25. Planning A Kidnap

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

I can't believe what Jeff just told me, Adam is trying to break us off, what is his issue with the Hardy's? Jeff wrapped me up in his embrace as we headed back into the arena in search of MJ.

"Friday, it's not a mix tag match." Jeff whispered into my ear.

"It will be if Adam tries to pull anything wrong in that ring." I said, it got him laughing, we saw MJ coming down the hallway, we dived into a dark hallway and when she got to the hallway, Jeff and I grabbed and pulled her into the hallway with us.

"What the hell?" MJ yelled.

"Sh….it's us." Jeff said.

"Jeff, Caylee, don't scare me like that." MJ said.

"Sorry, we need your help." I said.

"What's up?" MJ asked.

"Adam is trying to separate us, we need you to help us keep a look out when we're together for him so we can get some alone time." I said.

"Will do, I don't want to see you two torn apart, you guys are cute together." MJ said.

"Thank you so much!" I said hugging her tightly.

"No problem, one thing though." MJ said.

"I knew there was a catch." Jeff said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"To be introduced to Shannon." MJ said.

"You two are so much alike." Jeff said rolling his eyes.

"Where is Shannon?" I asked.

"Probably out with the others, you want to come by our room?" Jeff asked.

"I got to go change out of this t-shirt and get my bag." I said.

"I know your going to have me do look out now." MJ said as we just gave her this look, Jeff and I just giggled, Jeff put his arms around my waist pulling me into his embrace.

"I love you." Jeff said as I looked up into his green eyes, I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled.

"I love you too, sorry putting you into this situation." I said breaking the eye contact and looking else where, Jeff removed his one hand and moved me to make eye contact with him.

"You didn't put me in this situation, and I am just glad that I get to stay with you." Jeff said.

"I think I'm going to be sick." MJ said.

"Just keep a look out." I said as I made eye contact with Jeff again, and we kissed each other on the lips passionately.

"I'll be out here waiting for you." Jeff said as he pointed towards the door we came in from.

"Okay, I'll hurry." I said as I hooked arms with MJ, and we headed towards the women's locker room.

"You two serious, you got two day's off, where are you going to?" MJ asked.

"Probably to Cameron with him, does Vickie know your coming to the hotel with us?" I asked.

"She doesn't really care anymore since she's been hanging with Adam, as long as I'm back by midnight."

"Lucky."

"Where does our mom live?" MJ asked, I could tell she was interested in what our mom was like, I pushed open the locker room door to change, and we were the only two in there.

"We live in a little town about 15 minutes away from Houston."

"I would LOVE to meet mom." MJ said as she sat down on the bench as I put my code into the lock.

"Maybe for our 18th birthday, it would be a great surprise for her. I think she will like Shannon if you go anywhere with him, she LOVES Jeff." I said as I pulled out my bag and threw it over my shoulder.

"She's met Jeff, was that before or after you two started dating?"

"Before." I said as we walked out of the locker room, and headed out of the arena.

"She doesn't know you two are dating?"

"No, we try to keep it on the down low but it is kind of obvious, huh?"

"Your telling me." MJ said, I nudged her as we met Jeff outside, we walked up behind him and I jumped onto his back, he automatically reached for my arms that were wrapped around his neck.

"Caylee!" Jeff yelled as he moved his hands to grab my legs and he moved to wear he was giving me a piggy back ride.

"Let me down if you don't want me on you." I said as I tried to get off, he let go of my legs so I slid off him and he pulled me in front of him wrapping his arms around me keeping me stationary.

"This is going to sound stupid, may I get a photo?" MJ asked as she pulled out her camera phone.

"No, what makes you think I like getting my picture taken?" Jeff asked.

"Shut up." I said giggling as MJ snapped a photo of Jeff and I.

"Let me guess you want one of the two of you?" Jeff asked, MJ nodded, and MJ handed him her camera phone, MJ and I did a photo where we were back to back and arms crossed over our chests.

"Shouldn't we get a cab?" MJ asked.

"There's one waiting for us." Jeff said as he led us over to the cab, we climbed in and he drove us to our hotel.

"Are you staying at this hotel?" I asked MJ who was sitting next to me.

"No, but we are staying in the one across the street, I can just walk across the street." MJ said as we climbed out of the cab and inside the hotel.

"So, MJ, if your Eddie's daughter as well, why don't you pick up wrestling?" Jeff asked as we climbed onto the elevator to go to our room.

"I've thought about it, but I don't really want to deal with the drama backstage and working with the family, Chavo I don't mind, but sometimes Vickie gets on my nerves." MJ said.

"I can't believe she's becoming the new General Manager of Smackdown." I said as we arrived to our floor, and we climbed off towards the room.

"I know, and I can't believe she is falling for Adam's trap." MJ said as Jeff swiped the card and we walked in, Matt, Shane and Shannon were inside watching the television.

"About time you guys arrive." Shane said.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet my sister MJ, MJ this is Shane, Shannon and Matt." I said, MJ shook their hands.

"For sisters, you guys look an awful alike." Shannon said.

"We're twins, thank you captain observant." I said as Jeff sat down on a chair and pulled me onto his lap.

"Twins?" The three of them asked in unison.

"Yes, my mother lied to me my whole life, MJ was my twin and was won in court to live with our father and his wife, which is Eddie and Vickie Guerrero." I said, hoping that sums everything up.

"I never knew I had a twin until I went through my baby book and found my birth certificate that didn't have Vickie's name on it." MJ said.

"Intense, so are we counting on you two flying to Cameron tomorrow?" Matt asked.

"I haven't bought any plane tickets, I'm just going wherever WWE is telling me to go." I said.

"Your going, I bought your ticket, MJ, it's up to you." Jeff said.

"I didn't know I would be invited." MJ said.

"I would love you to come, anyone that is similar to Caylee is cool with us." Shannon said, I could tell that MJ was excited by Shannon saying that.

"What about Vickie though, what am I going to tell her?" MJ asked.

"Don't worry about Vickie, your almost 18 now." Matt said.

"I'll take you down to the business center to buy your ticket." Shannon offered as he stood up and pulled MJ out of her seat.

"Does she have any say in it?" Shane asked.

"Like she will say no." I whispered which got Jeff and I laughing.

"Shut up you two." MJ said.

"We'll try." Jeff and I said in unison, Shannon and MJ left the room.

"Does she like Shannon or something?" Shane asked.

"How'd you guess?" I asked.

"Look at your taste in men." Matt said as they looked at Jeff.

"What?" Jeff asked.

"Nothing baby." I said as I kissed his cheek.

**MJ's Point of View-**

I can't believe that Shannon wants me to go with them to Cameron, and he is SO cute.

"So, Caylee's twin?" Shannon said.

"Yeah, interesting huh?"

"It's fascinating, at the fact there is two of you."

"Your easily amused." I said laughing at him as we got on the elevator.

"Yes, I am, let me guess, you want to dye your tips and get a tattoo just like her?"

"She's getting a tattoo?"

"Yeah, she doesn't know of what yet, but she asked me to do it." Shannon said proudly.

"You're a tattoo artist?" I asked as we got to the lobby floor, and we saw Chavo, Vickie, Big Show, Curt Hawkins, Zack Ryder and Adam were in the lobby. "Shit, hide me." I said.

"How can I hide you if I'm shorter than you?" Shannon asked.

"Find a way." MJ said, Shannon looked around, he got a cart filled with suitcases and pushed it over to us.

"Walk with me." Shannon said as he pushed the cart and I walked on the side of the suitcases so no one could see me on the other side.

"Smart move Mr. Moore." I said.

"You are just like Caylee, she does say it like that all the time."

"What do you expect, we're twins."

"But, you guys haven't been together since the day you were babies."

"So, yeah we grew up separated but we could still have some of the same personality traits." I said as we reached the business center, I walked in as Shannon pushed the cart back to where he got it.

"Their still there, so afterwards, let me go out there first to make sure they are there or not." Shannon said as he joined me, we got onto a computer and went to his favorite traveling website.

"How'd you know it's the same flight?" I asked.

"I know what time our flight leaves, and I will just get the one that leaves at the same time."

"And same type of plane, like American Airlines?"

"I know what I'm doing, and I like the fact that we are kidnapping you."

"You would like the fact your kidnapping me." I said as he purchased the tickets with his credit card. "You didn't have to pay for it, you know."

"If we used yours, then they will know that your flying to Cameron, I don't think you want them to know." Shannon said.

"Right…" I said as he printed out the confirmation page for me. "What time is the flight?" I asked as he then handed me the paper.

"Noon, are you going to be able to get out of your room to make it to the flight?"

"I'll figure something out." I said, if Vickie's and Chavo's flight is at 2, they will be leaving the hotel at noon or what not, I need to get out of there before hand.

"What are you thinking?" Shannon asked as he sat back down in the chair and spun it around to look at me.

"Trying to think of a reason to leave the room with my belongings."

"Say your going to go put it in the car, you have a rental car right?"

"That's the problem, it's Chavo's car and I would have to bring his key's back to him." I said sitting on a different rolling chair and spinning around.

"True, say you want to get to the airport early."

"Then they'll ask me why."

"Say you wanted to see Caylee before she flew out, and she is going to be at the airport, and that you'll take a cab." Shannon said.

"True, hopefully their stupid enough to believe that."

"If it's Adam and his edge heads, he will be stupid enough."

"True, we should head back up to the room. You have a lot of experience of sneaking out?" I asked as we got up from our seats and pushing them into the desk.

"I have my fair share of them, especially if your friends with Jeff, Matt and Shane growing up."

"True, go out there and see if their still out there." I said peaking out from the room, Shannon went out into the lobby and looked around, and waved me on.

"Coast is clear." Shannon said as we walked through the lobby.

"Thanks, less than a month until I'm 18, then I'll be free of them." I said.

"Exactly, would you consider wrestling?"

"I don't know, what time are you guys leaving for the airport?"

"Probably about 10, but with these guys, who knows, they are slow as heck."

"You must be just as slow if your with them." I said.

"I think that Caylee would speed Jeff up some, or just make him slower."

"Depending on what Caylee does."

"I think anything that Caylee does will slow him down." Shannon said.

"That's my sister." I said as we got on the elevator going up to the room.

"So, since your father always said he lies, cheats, and steals, does that mean you do the same thing?"

"No, that's my father, yes, I'm like him in some ways, but I don't do very many of those. I might do the cheat thing with the chair in the ring, I always laughed at that when I was younger." I said laughing about it.

"It was quite humorous when he did it, I think it would be funny if you pulled it off."

"I don't want to be associated with the Guerrero's now that Vickie's the general manager."

"Why's that?"

"It's a long story, it involves Jeff, Caylee, Adam and Vickie."

"Oh god, dramarama." Shannon said as we got to our floor.

"Exactly." I said as he led me to their room, and we knocked on the door for someone to open it for us.


	26. Kidnapping

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

"Your back?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, we got her on our flight, and she is going to sneak out in the morning." Shannon said.

"YAY!" I yelled jumping off Jeff's lap but I was pulled back down by his arms, his arms are like my seatbelt.

"Ow…those are attached to me." Jeff said.

"You should of let me go." I said

"Whatever, so this kidnap is in process." Matt said.

"We're calling it a kidnap? I think not, she's going willingly, so it necessarily isn't a kidnap." Shannon said.

"The reject has a point." Shane said.

"Maybe I'm not going willingly." MJ said and we all glared at her, "Okay, fine, I'm going willingly." MJ said sitting down on the chair next to Jeff and I.

"When do you have to be back at your hotel?" Matt asked.

"I have a key to the room, so technically whenever, but they want me back by midnight." MJ said.

"Why don't you just wait until they fall asleep, then go over there get your things and stay the night in one of our rooms?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah, me and you can share a bed, Jeff and Matt could share a bed." I said excitedly.

"Who said I would want to share a bed with my brother?" Jeff asked.

"It's okay, I mean I have no problem staying in the room with Vickie and Chavo for one night." MJ said.

"Come on you guys, you two can share a bed for one night." I said looking at Jeff pouting.

"She can stay in our room." Shannon offered.

"She can?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, if she doesn't mind sleeping in the same bed as me, or I could sleep on the floor." Shannon said.

"You won't have to sleep on the floor, I'm not the mean, jeez, what do you have them thinking?" MJ asked.

"This is the first time I've ever hung out with him." I said.

"What time do they go to bed?" Matt asked.

"I don't know if they will wait up for me or not, Chavo usually waits up for me, Vickie goes to bed usually around 10." MJ said.

"How are we going to get you past Chavo?" Jeff asked.

"I got it, MJ you go up to your room, send Chavo to go do something, or you forgot something in the car, and when he comes down to the lobby, I'll distract him while you get your things and head out." I said.

"Would it work?" Shane asked.

"We could try, what to do until 10?" Matt asked.

"Dude, it's 9, we filmed ECW early tonight." Shane said.

"We could play BS in cards." Shannon said.

"Who has cards?" Jeff asked.

"I keep a pair with me." Shannon said.

"That's random." MJ said.

"I know, isn't it?" Matt said as we gathered around, and Shannon dealt out the cards.

"I have a feeling one of the twins is going to win." Shane said before we started.

"Who has the Ace of Spades?" Shannon asked.

"I do." Jeff said.

"You start first." I said, we went through the game, Shannon won because he was the first one out of cards.

"You mother fucker!" Jeff said.

"I only have two cards left." Shane said.

"We know what he has." MJ said as we giggled, and we went through, Shane ended up losing because we knew he had a queen and a two so we could call BS on him often.

"That wasted sometime." Matt said.

"Time to go in." I said.

"Should we get in all black?" Shannon asked excitedly.

"Not this time Shannon." Jeff said, Shannon snapped his fingers in disappointment.

"Your too much." MJ said as we walked out of the room, we made sure at least Matt or Jeff had a key.

"We know the drill, you guys got to be on look out." I said.

"Are you going to be able to distract him long enough for me to get out of there?" MJ asked.

"Don't worry about Chavo, we are related to Eddie, we lie, cheat and steal." I said winking at her.

"You do got your father in you." Jeff said as he kissed the top of my head, we walked across the street.

"Where are we supposed to blend in?" Shane asked.

"Two of you go sit in those chairs looking at a newspaper or magazine, you other two there is a little gift shop over there, go." I said as MJ took off towards her room.

"Is this going to work?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, I'll distract him, the only problem is when she is walking back out."

"Pretend you dropped an eye contact." Matt said.

"I don't wear contacts though, but you do Jeff, pretend you drop a contact when you see MJ coming."

"Why me?" Jeff asked.

"Because you love me, and your the only one that has contacts, you don't have to pretend to read that magazine." I said pouting.

"Fine." Jeff said kissing me lightly on the lips, Matt pretended to cough.

**MJ's Point of View-**

I hope my sister knows what she is doing, but I'm just glad that I'm able to spend time with her and Shannon, I totally like Shannon, I hope he is digging me as well. I nervously walked to my room, I swiped my car and opened the door to see Chavo and Adam sitting up on the bed, Vickie was fast asleep, figures, why did Adam have to be here?

"About time you got back." Chavo said.

"I'm not staying for long, I'm staying the night in Caylee's room." I said as I started packing my bag.

"Isn't she staying in the same room as the Hardy's?" Adam asked.

"No, she got her own room, I'll be back in the morning for our flight." I said putting the last of my things in my bag.

"Then why are you taking your bags?" Chavo asked.

"Because I kind of need my clothes and other necessities for the night." I said.

"Fine, be here by noon, I'll tell Vickie." Chavo said, I dropped my card off on the sink in the bathroom as I grabbed my deodorant, I made sure that was the last thing I did, I slipped out of the door, I left a crack in the door to see if I could hear what they were saying.

"Your just going to let her go over and hang with the that drug addict and his brother?" Adam asked, Jeff isn't a drug addict, he made a mistake, he's not on them anymore.

"Yeah, I trust her, she's old enough to decide for herself, she's almost 18 and I'm not her father." Chavo said, I love you Chavo. I walked back down to the lobby to see Jeff, Matt and Caylee talking, they stopped talking when they saw me.

"What happened to our plan?" Caylee asked.

"I told him I was just spending the night, and that you have your own room, so I'm not staying in Shannon's room." I said, Caylee waved for Shane and Shannon to come over.

"We ready to go?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, we are good." I said.

"Yes!" Shannon said as he put his arm around me, Jeff and Caylee were holding hands and Shane and Matt were walking on either side of us.


	27. Preparing to Meet the Legend

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Cameron, NC-Thursday- Caylee's Point of View-**

We arrived to North Carolina yesterday and drove to their houses in Cameron, Southern Pines and Whispering Pines, MJ and I were sharing a room in Jeff's house, even though I did want to stay in the same bed as Jeff, and I'm sure that MJ did want to share a bed with Shannon, but it would of given us time to stay up and catch up. We woke up at noon today by MJ's phone ringing.

"MJ, your phone." I said shaking her, she rolled over picking it up and putting it on speakerphone.

"What?" MJ said.

"Where are you?" Vickie yelled into the phone.

"I'm with my sister, where are you?" MJ said, I just had to giggle.

"Chavo and Adam only gave you permission to stay the night at her hotel room, you said you were going to be back in time for the flight, and it's been one whole day. Where are you?" Vickie asked, I was cracking up laughing along with MJ.

"I knew they had something up their sleeves." Adam said in the background.

"Is Adam there?" MJ asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't he be?" Vickie asked.

"Whatever, I'm safe, Caylee and I wanted to spend time together, that's all." MJ said.

"Where are you at so I can get you a plane ticket home?"

"I don't want to come home, plus I'll be at Smackdown tomorrow, so don't waste your money on a ticket."

"What would your dad do if he was here?" Vickie asked.

"He'll be mad that I left without telling anyone where I was, but he wouldn't care as long as I was safe and was with my sister, actually knowing daddy, he would be here with me trying to get to know his other daughter." MJ said, she looked over at me and we were biting our lips trying not to laugh, I don't know why it was so funny but it was.

"You two are rotten children you know that?"

"We aren't your children, plus we are almost adults." I said finally.

"Caylee, this doesn't involve you, your corrupting my daughter." Vickie said.

"OOHH, what are you going to do, you don't know where we're at." I said, MJ was laughing.

"Wait until tomorrow you two." Vickie said hanging up her phone.

"What is she going to do?" MJ asked.

"Her and Adam are already going to ruin my life, so might as well add to it, huh?"

"You just ruined mine too."

"You didn't have to come, if you didn't want to, you know?" I asked as a knock came to the door.

"It's open." MJ said as Jeff opened the door.

"You guys up?" Jeff asked.

"No, we sleep with our eyes opened." I said, Jeff came over to my side of the bed and started tickling me.

"Guys!" MJ said.

"We are meeting my dad for lunch, so get up and get ready you two." Jeff said smacking both our legs.

"What are you wearing?" I asked.

"Clothes, you two better not wear the same thing for our sakes." Jeff said, I rolled out of the bed grabbing a skirt, some of those capri type stockings, and the Rolling Stones shirt I bought at Hot Topic.

"Are you going to shower?" MJ asked.

"Yeah, you want to sleep longer?"

"Yeah, wake me when you get out." MJ said laying back down, I got into the bathroom that was connected to our room and climbed into the shower. I showered up, am I dressing too much like a slut for a 17 year old? I'm sure that his dad would love me no matter what I wear. I climbed out of the shower getting dressed and putting my hair wrapped up in my towel.

"MJ, time to get up and get dressed." I said shaking her.

"Fine…that outfit is cute, is that what it looks like on me?" MJ asked.

"Thanks, yeah, so what do you have in mind in wearing for Mr. Moore?" I asked sitting on the bed Indian style.

"I don't know, maybe a pink spaghetti strap with a mini white over shirt and a skirt, but your wearing a skirt." MJ said sitting up.

"But different shirts, shoes and doing different hairstyles."

"Fine, go be with your lover boy if you want to." MJ said as I got up grabbing my socks and shoes heading out to the living room to be with Jeff.

"Whoa, you look nice." Jeff said grabbing my hand and spinning me around.

"Thanks, not bad yourself Jeff." I said looking at his North Carolina jersey and black ring pants.

"Got to represent the North Carolina's team." Jeff said.

"I know you and representing your North Carolina."

"Is MJ in the shower?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, is Shannon, Shane and Matt coming over here or are we meeting them at your dad's house?" I asked sitting down on the couch putting on my socks and shoes.

"Their meeting us there, so are you nervous meeting my dad?"

"Kind of, I'm afraid of what he's going to think." I said as MJ walked out of the room dressed.

"You go do something with that hair." Jeff said.

"You do the same." I said ruffling his hair.

"How does this look?" MJ asked.

"Shannon would love it." I said walking past her and went into the room to do my hair. I put it into two braids to show off the red tips I had, MJ ran into the room excitedly.

"Jeff said he'll dye my tips, but he made me promise not red, I'm thinking pink though."

"Have you thought about your tattoo?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know what to get though, Jeff said Shannon would love this outfit." MJ said, I knew she was totally stoked for today and hanging out with us.

"We should get matching tattoos." I said as I put some eyeliner and mascara on while MJ was putting her hair up into one ponytail.

"We should, maybe get the cancer symbol and dad's initials."

"I'm surprised you didn't bring up a skull like Shannon's." I said teasing her a bit as I walked out of the bathroom into our bedroom.

"Would you?"

"You serious, maybe get some roots to wrap around it like Jeff's." I said.

"Hey, if he could do it, it would be awesome." MJ said smiling.

"Wouldn't Vickie be pissed?"

"Unless if we get it somewhere where they won't see it." MJ said as she started putting on her own makeup.

"What do you think about getting dad's initials on us?"

"If you want, it would be awesome." MJ said as Jeff knocked on the doorframe with one hand and covered his eyes with the other.

"Everyone decent?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, come in Jeff." I said as he walked in uncovering his eyes, he sat down next to me on the bed looking at MJ doing her make-up.

"You did your hair nicely." MJ said looking at him through the corner of her eye.

"Thanks, so have you guys discussed tattoos?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, we are looking at getting a skull with roots wrapped around it with our dad's initials." I said as MJ walked out of the bathroom.

"Sounds good, we ready to go?" Jeff asked.

"Are we walking there or are we driving?" MJ asked.

"Walking, you guys don't mind do you?" Jeff asked.

"No, grab a jacket just in case." I said as I just got a stupid look from both of them. "Or not." I said as I grabbed my purse and headed out of the house with MJ and Jeff.


	28. Lunch With The Legend

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

We walked through Jeff's property to his dad's property, even though they are on the same land.

"It looks as if everybody else is already here." Jeff said as he saw the cars parked in the driveway.

"At least we are fashionable late, well we are fashionable, not sure about you Jeff." I said.

"Nice one!" MJ said giving me a hi-five, Jeff just gave me a dirty look.

"Sorry, your fashionable I guess." I said as he opened the door and let us go in first.

"You're here finally, we were waiting for you to order take out." Shane said.

"Sorry, we had to shower and what not." MJ said, Shannon patted his leg for MJ to go sit down on his lap, she turned around to look at me, I nudged her to go.

"Before you all get comfortable, let me introduce you to the Legend." Jeff said.

"Sounds good." I said.

"Dad, I want you to meet my girlfriend Christina and her sister Madison." Jeff said.

"Nice to meet you both, are you guys twins?" The Legend asked.

"Yes sir, we tried to wear different clothing and hair styles to help tell us apart. I'm Christina, you can call me Caylee sir." I said shaking his hand.

"Alright Caylee, you can call me dad or legend." He said.

"I'm Madison, you can call me MJ." MJ said shaking the Legend's hand.

"Not trying to be rude, now their here can we order take-out, I'm starving." The Legend said.

"Your not rude at all." I said lightly taping his leg as Jeff sat down and pulled me on his lap, MJ went and sat on Shannon's lap.

"What take-out does everyone want?" Matt asked.

"Chinese." Shane said.

"Sounds good to me." The Legend said, we all wrote down what we wanted and handed it to Shannon.

"Why do I have to call?" Shannon asked.

"Your the youngest." Matt said.

"No, I'm not, these two are." Shannon complained.

"Give me the phone." I said snatching the phone from Shannon.

"Do you feel better having a girl do your work for you?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah." Shannon said.

"He's just a big baby." I teased a little as I listened to the phone ring and a lady picked up, I ordered everything that was written down on the paper in front of me.

"Delivery or pick up?" She asked, I covered the microphone.

"Delivery or pick up?" I asked.

"Delivery." Jeff said as he was sitting in the chair next to me at his dad's dining room table as everyone else was out in the living room.

"Address?" She asked.

"Address?" I asked Jeff, he told me the address and I recited it back to her. We walked back out to the living room.

"The food is ordered, and will be here in thirty minutes." Jeff said as he sat down on the last couch cushion and I sat on the arm of the couch next to him.

"I hear that you're a wrestler now Caylee?" The Legend asked.

"Yes sir, I'm tagging up with your son here." I said.

"That must be scary, how do you play in this MJ?" The Legend asked.

"I'm just here for the ride, I'm not wrestling, but these guys here are trying to pursue me into doing so." MJ said.

"Don't let them push you into doing anything you don't want to, your not planning on dying your hair like your sister over here because you two will be more identical." The Legend said.

"I want to dye my tips pink, so it won't be as dark as hers." MJ said.

"You two better not be totally tattooed like them, you two are too beautiful to be tattooed up." The Legend said.

"We won't let them, if we have a say." Matt said.

"What is your say going to do about it?" Jeff asked.

"It's their body, let them do whatever they want to it." Shane said.

"Enough about us, so Legend, do you have any embarrassing stories about these guys?" I asked, the Legend told us stories about when Matt set the backyard on fire by accident, when Jeff wrecked his dad's girlfriends car and that whole week Jeff went to school at 5 in the morning and had to be outside in the cold for 3 hours, and a few other stories, I was enjoying it. Our food arrived, we played the credit card game, Shane's card got drawn, so I was happy. We sat around the Legends dining room table separating the food and eating.

"So, do you ever watch them do the Hardy Show?" MJ asked the Legend.

"Yeah, their my kids, I support them in anything they decide to do, even if it is the stupidest thing ever like throwing watermelons at each other." The Legend said.

"I'm just glad to see a family as close as your own, do you consider Shane and Shannon your son's as well?" I asked.

"For now, I guess you can consider them my sons, I surely treat them like my own." The Legend said.

"See, we are loved." Shane said.

"I never said you weren't." I said.

"I like her Jeff." The Legend said.

"What about me?" MJ asked.

"I like you too sweetie." The Legend said, we continued talking about life, wrestling and anything that came up to the conversation. "When am I going to meet your folks?" The Legend asked.

"Well, depending on what folks you want to meet." I said.

"It's complicated." Shannon said.

"I have time to listen and we have plenty of food left to eat." The Legend said.

"Well, our dad, Eddie Guerrero…" MJ said.

"Oh Eddie, how is he?" The Legend asked.

"Dad, he passed on, sorry we didn't tell you." Jeff said.

"Oh, sorry to hear that, go on." The Legend said.

"Well, Eddie and his wife Vickie were separated at the time he had an affair with our mom." I said.

"Our mom told Eddie and Vickie that she was only pregnant with a single child, not twins." MJ said.

"When our mom gave birth, she was fought in court for MJ with Eddie and Vickie, which left me with our mom." I said.

"I went to live with Eddie and Vickie not knowing my real mom or knowing I had a twin until she came to WWE." MJ said.

"I was never told that Eddie Guerrero was my dad, I had his last name, and I was told my twin sister was a still born and died." I said, the Legend sat there in shock of this long wild story.

"Interesting way to end up" The Legend asked.

"We know, but we are glad that we are together now and with the people we love." MJ said, it caused all of them to smile.

"Well, you better take care of these men, they are crazy, you sure you can handle them?" The Legend asked.

"You don't understand dad, they will fit in perfectly." Matt said.

"I was just letting them in on you guys, I like them and think they will make a perfect add to this family." The Legend said, we finished eating and we looked through photo albums that the Legend had of when Matt and Jeff were younger, and the Legend played us a couple of songs on his guitar.

"Dad, we are going to head out, these two want to get a tattoo before tomorrow." Jeff said.

"Alright, it was nice meeting you guys." The Legend said, MJ and I hugged him and kissed his cheeks, Matt, Jeff, Shannon and Shane hugged him on our way out.

"We can either take you to the tattoo shop or we can use Jeff's tattoo gear." Shannon said.

"We better go to your tattoo shop, I don't have much ink." Jeff said.

"Good, who's riding in who's car?" Matt asked.

"I'll ride with Shannon." MJ said.

"Don't think about it for too long now." Shane said jokingly.

"Jeff and Caylee can ride with me." Matt said.

"You brave brave man." Shane said as he climbed into his car, we followed through getting into the other cars, Jeff and I sat in the back of his car together.

"Behave back there you two, I can see you in my rearview mirror." Matt said.

"You mean nothing like this." I said as I leant over kissing Jeff passionately on the lips, I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Stop it now, this is my car, and I don't have a sheet down." Matt said.

"We won't do anything, at least nothing while you're here." Jeff said, Matt gave us a disgusted look.

**MJ's Point of View-**

I climbed into the white Hummer of Shannon's, and buckled up as Shannon did the same thing.

"So, what'd you think of the Legend?" Shannon asked as he started the car.

"He seemed nice, funny and very friendly." I said smiling.

"You getting attached to me?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Because you have been all over me and wanted to ride with me, instead of the others." Shannon said smiling.

"Maybe it's because I want to know you more or better."

"Like I believe that."

"You didn't have to invite me to sit on your lap or to sit next to you at the dining room table."

"You know you could of switched with Shane and you could of sat with your sister on Jeff's lap or on the couch arm, or in a different chair." Shannon said.

"That would be rude turning you down and leave you hanging like that."

"Your very polite and considerate, so where exactly do you see this relationship leading to?"

"I don't know, where would you like it to end up?"

"Do you like me?" Shannon asked as he glanced over at me for a few seconds.

"As what, a friend, more than a friend, what?"

"Don't be stupid with me, you know what I'm talking about."

"Yeah, I like you, but was afraid of what your feelings were towards me." I said.

"I'm attracted to you, and I like spending time with you, so does that mean maybe we can go out?"

"Maybe, yeah we could."

"Maybe, this is official." Shannon said smiling widely.

"Does that mean that you want me to get into the wrestling business?"

"You don't have too, I'm not going to force my girlfriend to do anything, but I would really enjoy it if you did." Shannon said.

"I'll think about it." I said as we pulled into the parking lot of his tattoo shop.

"Shane's here, just waiting on Matt to arrive."

"Those slow pokes." I said giggling.

"So, what do you guys have in mind and where you want it?"

"Why?"

"I can then start picturing it in my head of how to draw it." Shannon said, it makes sense.

"We want a skull with cross bones, like yours but without the spider web behind it, and we want roots like Jeff's wrapping around the skull or the cross bones. We were also thinking of trying to get our dad's initials tattooed on there somewhere." I said.

"You can have his initials as the eyes of the skulls."

"That would be cool." I said as Matt pulled into the parking lot, we climbed out of the car and met them in front of the shop.


	29. Tattoos

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

We arrived to Shannon's tattoo shop, we met the others in front of his shop.

"MJ told me what you guys want as a tattoo, I also suggested getting EG as the eyes of the skull." Shannon said.

"Sounds good." I said.

"What are you getting?" Shane asked.

"We are getting a skull with cross bones, with roots wrapping around them and of course the EG lettering as the eyes." I said.

"Where do you guys getting it?" Matt asked.

"You want a tramp stamp?" MJ asked.

"Probably the best place for it to hide from Vickie." Jeff said as we walked into the tattoo shop, we stood around as Shannon drew it up by hand and made a copy of it to put on our skin.

"Why don't you have Shane (Shannon's co-worker) to do Caylee's?" Matt asked.

"That is what I'm planning on doing." Shannon said as he handed Shane the paper and we walked to the back getting set up for the tattoos.

"This might hurt" Shane (Shannon's co-worker) said as I straddled the chair as he rubbed the design on my back, Jeff, Matt and Shane joined us in the back to keep us company.

"It doesn't hurt that bad does it?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah it does when it gets near the spine." MJ said as I flinched every time Shane got near my spine with the tattoo gun, Jeff pulled up a chair sitting in front of me and he held my hands.

"Isn't that cute?" Matt asked as he leant against the wall.

"I know right, does it bother you that your girlfriends are going to have a tramp stamp?" Shane asked.

"No, I know that she is coming home with me." Shannon said.

"Exactly." Jeff said, we were in the tattoo chair for an hour and a half until the tattoos were finished, they looked cute, instead of looking in the mirror we looked at each other and how it looked on the other.

"It's like looking in a mirror huh?" Matt asked.

"That's how we use it." MJ said.

"You need to put lotion on it." Shannon said.

"You know who is going to do that." Shane said under his breath to Matt.

"Who?" I asked Shane.

"You heard me?" Shane asked.

"I have good ears." I said as we paid for the tattoos and we were on our way back home.

"I guess I'll see you guys at the airport tomorrow?" Shane asked.

"Yeah." Matt said as MJ and I hugged Shane good-bye, the guys did manly hugs, I always wondered what's the difference between regular hugs and manly hugs. Matt, Jeff and I climbed into Matt's car giving Shannon and MJ time alone.

"Do you want me to drop you off at your house or do you want to walk over from my house?" Matt asked.

"It doesn't matter." Jeff said, it was cute seeing my sister acting so sheepish with Shannon.

"What time is our flight?" I asked.

"I think it's at 12." Matt said.

"Are you going, or are off until Tuesday?" Jeff asked.

"I have tomorrow off, but I'm going to go just in case if Adam pulls something stupid." Matt said.

"Sounds good." I said.

**MJ's Point of View-**

"I guess this is good bye until tomorrow?" Shannon asked as he grabbed my hands.

"Yeah, too bad I can't stay at your house. You do know we got to keep our relationship on the down low as well because Vickie and her pose will be after you too."

"It's a risk that I'm willing to take as well, we'll worry about that when the time comes, but first we got to get caught." Shannon said as he played with a strand of hair of mine.

"Very true, do you want to come with me to my mom's place on my 18th birthday?"

"Where is it at?"

"Texas, Jeff's going to be there." I said as I stood up on my tip toes.

"Don't stand on your tip toes, you make me look short." Shannon said pushing me back down, I giggled a little.

"Will I see you there? And it's Fourth of July weekend, so I know you and Jeff will set off fireworks."

"Sounds like fun, I'll be there, I think their waiting for you." Shannon said darting his eyes over to Matt's car, I glanced over to see my sister, Matt and Jeff staring at us.

"We should cut this short then." I said as he hugged me and pecked me on the cheek, I smiled widely.

"See you later beautiful." Shannon said winking at me, I walked over to Matt's car climbing in with them.

"Don't say anything." I said, but I could tell they had googily eyes. Matt dropped us off at Jeff's house, Caylee and I hugged Matt as we climbed out and Jeff and Matt did their secret hand shake.

"This was a long day." Caylee said as we sat down on the couch.

"Tonight, why don't you share a bed with Jeff?" I asked.

"You want to have the whole bed to yourself?" Caylee asked.

"Yeah, plus I'm tired so I'm going to head to bed now." I said.

"Okay, night MJ." Caylee said hugging me, and I hugged Jeff before I went into the bedroom.

**Caylee's Point of View-**

"Your sister is going to bed early, that means we have alone time." Jeff said as he sat on the couch next to me.

"Yeah, what do you have planned?"

"First, I'm going to put some lotion on that tattoo." Jeff said.

"It hasn't been an hour yet."

"Fine, whatever." Jeff said as we sat on the couch watching television until an hour passed.

"Now you can put some lotion on." I said as Jeff pulled out the lotion he uses when he gets tattoos, I lifted the back of my shirt up a little for him to rub the lotion on.

"Did you get the roots idea from me?"

"Yeah, how do you think it looks?"

"It looks awesome, I can't believe how good it turned out." Jeff said as he put the first spot of lotion on, I flinched a little from the coldness.

"That's cold." I said as I felt him move his hand in a rubbing motion.

"It will only help it heal."

"I know, after this you want to go to bed?"

"Yeah, a little tired myself." Jeff said as I felt his hands leave my back and wrap around my waist pulling me back onto his lap.

"This isn't your bed mister."

"I know, but it's just as comfortable." Jeff said as he moved the lotion bottle onto the coffee table, he laid down and I laid down on top of him, he wrapped his arms around me ensuring that I wouldn't fall off him.


	30. On the Look Out

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Smackdown Taping the Next Night- Caylee's Point of View-**

We arrived to the arena barely on time, Jeff and Edge's match were the last match on the agenda.

"We need you guys to keep a look out for any of the so-called La Familia." I said.

"We'll keep our eyes open." Matt said, Jeff and I went down a dark hallway, Matt stood at the end of the hallway watching out as Shane was watching out for Shannon and MJ.

"I can't believe this is the only way we are able to spend time together." Jeff said.

"It's going to get a whole lot worse after tonight."

"I know it will, you got to keep fighting against them."

"I will try my best." I said as tears were coming to my eyes, I didn't want to be physically torn away from Jeff.

"We will figure something out, especially through our cell phones, trust me, they can't keep us away from each other."

"I know they won't, please win tonight."

"I will." Jeff said as he wiped tears away from my eyes, and he kissed me passionately on the lips, we broke the kiss and I kissed him again passionately, I wanted him to kiss me more because I don't when the next time I'm able to kiss him would be, this time we didn't break the kiss, only when we went to breath, I wrapped my hands around his neck and was running my fingers through his hair, Jeff wrapped his arms around me waist keeping me close to him.

"Code red you guys." Matt said softly, we broke the kiss, I ducked down into the dark, Jeff ran down the hallway to Matt.

"When is dad's doctor appointment again?" Jeff asked as he kept glancing back at me, I was squatting down holing my knees tightly trying to blend into the darkness.

"I think it's Monday, he'll be fine." Matt said.

"What time is it so I can call him afterwards to see how he is." Jeff said as I saw Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder walk by, Matt and Jeff looked out down the hallway to make sure the coast was clear, Jeff and Matt gave me the thumbs up. I stood up and Jeff walked back to me.

"That was close." I said as I was able to grab onto his waist.

"I know, but it was exciting." Jeff said smiling down at me.

"I know, just one more kiss then we got to go and get ready."

"You nervous about tonight?"

"Yeah, enough for me, you and the whole country of China." I said as I moved my hands onto his chest and I nervously drummed my fingers against him.

"Don't be nervous, I got Adam under control, I have worked with him for years and I know his weak spots." Jeff said.

"I trust you." I said, Jeff put his hands on my face and lifted my face up to his to meet into another passionate kiss.

"Trying to get as much of these kisses before we are separated." Jeff said as we broke the kiss.

"I know what you mean." I said as we kissed passionately again.

"You two hurry it up, you have to get ready for your match." Matt said.

"Almost done." Jeff said as he pulled me into another passionate kiss.

"Alright, that's it, or I'm going to go get a hose." Matt said, we walked down the hallway and we looked both ways to see who was coming then we walked out together and headed to the locker rooms.

"Thanks Matt." I said hugging Matt tightly.

"No problem." Matt said as we looked over at Jeff, and Matt was looking from the me to Jeff, "I know that look, one more time." Matt said as he was looking both ways, Jeff rested his hands on my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck and we kissed each other passionately, this time Jeff slipped his tongue into my mouth, after our kiss I wiped my lips.

"I love you." I said as Jeff brushed a strand of my hair out of my face.

"I love you too." Jeff said.

"Come on you guys." Matt said as Jeff walked away from the locker room.

**MJ's Point of View-**

Shane walked Shannon and I to a dark hallway, Shannon and I walked down a little while where it began getting dark, Shane stayed at the end to keep a look out for us.

"I can't believe we have to do this." Shannon said.

"I know your mad, and I'll understand if you want to dump me." I said looking down at my feet.

"I didn't say anything like that." Shannon said lifting my face up by his forefinger to look into his crystal blue eyes.

"I feel horrible we haven't been going out more than 24 hours and we have to hide it."

"I knew it, so if I didn't think that I want to go through with it or you weren't worth the risk I wouldn't of asked you." Shannon said, it caused me to smile because he actually thinks we have potential.

"Code red." Shane said, Shannon and I ducked down into the dark, Shane started to pretend to stretch.

"What are you doing?" Curt Hawkins asked.

"Stretching for my match later..5..6...7." Shane said as he was bending over touching his left foot.

"Oh, okay." Zack Ryder said as they kept walking.

"8.…9.…10.…" Shane said as he looked down the hallway to where they walked to, he then gave us a thumbs up.

"That was close." Shannon said as we got back up from our squatting position.

"Alright, we should wrap this up." I said.

"May I get a kiss until the next time?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah, one kiss won't hurt." I said as I leant in and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"That's all I get?" Shannon asked.

"I guess you could get another one." I said as I kissed him again, and we put more effort into it.

"Come on you guys." Shane said as we grabbed hands and walked down the hallway up to Shane.

"We clear?" I asked as Shane and Shannon looked both ways.

"Yeah, let's go." Shannon said, we walked down the hallway looking all the possible ways for anyone from the La Familia, we safely made it the men's locker room first.

"I guess this is good-bye for now, I might see you later depending on how things work out." I said.

"I know that you want to be with me." Shannon said as I kissed him again.

"Thanks Shane for looking out for us." I said hugging him tightly as they walked into the locker room, I walked down the hallway peacefully not running into anyone from La Familia, but I ran into Matt and Jeff.

"Hey, everything go alright?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, we had some time alone, how'd yours go?" I asked.

"I'm sure Caylee would tell you about it." Jeff said as Matt was putting his finger in his mouth to make the gagging reflex.

"I will have to get all the details if Matt is doing that." I said as Jeff looked over at him and smacked him lightly on the stomach.

"Don't listen to your half-mom if she says anything, Caylee has my number, we are going to figure something out." Jeff said.

"Will do." I said as I hugged them both tightly as I walked by them to go to the women's locker room, I walked into the locker room to see Caylee sitting on the bench in front of a locker. "Hey Caylee, why the long face, you know we are going to see them again." I said sitting down next to her on the bench.

"I miss him, even though it hasn't been like five minutes."

"Don't worry, he loves you dearly, and I know you love him just as much."

"Anyways, enough about me, how are you and Shannon taking this?" Caylee asked.

"We don't like this arrangement, but I know what your feeling, we will fight for it." I said as we hugged each other tightly.

"Have you seen Vickie?" Caylee asked.

"No, I'm afraid to go find her, knowing my luck she'll find me at the worst opportunity where I can't get out of it."

"Isn't that how it always is?"

"Yeah, come on get dressed, you have a match tonight and a promo." I said as she pulled out her ring gear, I sat there keeping her company as she got changed and I made sure she looked fine and such. "Why don't you where a tank top and a band shirt over it, then roll the band shirt up and then you'll have the tank top underneath it?"

"You got a point." Caylee said as she put on a white tank top.

"White will counter the black shirt, nice." I said as she pulled up the black and white gloves, and she put on the blue belt to match the design on the bands shirt, she put her socks and shoes on.

"I hope Jeff wins tonight, I don't want to be with Adam, even though for storyline sake he is marrying Vickie, or is that for real?" Caylee asked as she finished tying her shoes.

"I don't know if it's for real, I hope not."

"I agree with you on that, you want to walk me out?" Caylee asked, I nodded yes and we walked out of the locker room, we walked around the hallways until we found the hallway that contained the camera crew, and Jeff, Adam wasn't there yet.

"I'm going to go stand by at the monitor in the lounge area, I'll be watching you." I said.

"Thank you, if I need saving will you come?"

"You know it." I said, I hugged her tightly, we both seemed to let a few tears slip out of our eyes. I stood there watching Caylee walk down to Jeff, and I made sure Jeff safely had her, he wrapped his arm around her and she was smiling, I knew they were happy. I walked to the lounge sitting on the couch watching the monitor.


	31. Show Time

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. LIKE I SAID BEFORE, I DO NOT AGREE WITH WHAT I HAVE EDGE SAY ABOUT JEFF, IT'S ONLY FOR THE CHARACTERS SAKE.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

I walked down the hallway to join Jeff for the promo, he wrapped his arm around me and I felt safe and protected, I knew he would do anything and everything he could to make sure that I would stay with him, he wouldn't let anything happen to me plus he promised my mom.

"You ready for this?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah." I said as I kissed him lightly on the lips, nothing like the ones earlier that we shared when we heard someone lightly coughing, we looked over and saw Adam standing there.

"You better not kiss him, he will just get addicted to that as well, and we don't want that now." Adam said, I went to tackle him but Jeff held me back.

"Save that for the filming." Jeff whispered.

"See Caylee, he's got you on a short leash, if you just leave him and come to me, you won't be on that short of a leash." Adam said as he went to touch my chin with his finger but I smacked it away. "Feisty aren't we?"

"I'm not feisty, nor am I on a short leash, he was holding me back to protect your safety and two, I don't want you touching me, because I don't know what you are and I might get a STD from you." I said harshly.

"Don't say that, after tonight, your going to be mine." Adam said.

"I think we should start filming since you guys are already arguing." The director guy said.

"Alright." Jeff said as Adam walked off the scene.

"3...2...1." The director said pointing to us.

"Jeff are you sure you can handle him, I mean I don't want to leave you now." I said.

"Don't worry sweetie, he's got nothing on me and I won't let him take you from me." Jeff said.

"I wouldn't be so confident there, we all know how many times you messed up before Jeff, what strike are you on now?" Adam said coming into the scene.

"I have every right to be confident, this has nothing to deal with how many strikes I have or if I messed up, yeah I made mistakes, but you know what, tonight I'm going to show you that I'm better than you once and for all." Jeff said getting up in Adam's face.

"I don't think so, because I will do anything and everything to get my hands on the new diva over there, Caylee." Adam said as he went to touch my chin again and I smacked his hand away.

"Your not going to win Adam, and I'm not going to be yours, not even when I've been dead for a billion years."

"Not after tonight, Jeff always finds a way to fuck things up." Adam said, that was the last straw, I went to tackle him but Jeff held me down.

"Like I said before, I've made my fair share of mistakes, I also remember you making your own mistakes as well, and tonight, I'm not about to let you win and let that be another mistake on my part. You better be prepared for failure you psycho." Jeff said.

"We got to settle this in the ring, and that's the only way." Adam said walking away from us.

"Why didn't you let me take him?" I asked.

"It might of helped me win later on, but it might ruin you and I don't want to take that risk." Jeff said as he moved a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Cut." The director said.

"That was beautiful chemistry." The cameraman said.

"Thanks." I said as Jeff and I walked away hand and hand, we found another dark hallway for we can be alone.

"Caylee, I got him, I know I'm going to win." Jeff said.

"I just got a feeling even if you win that something else is going to happen." I said.

"Play it by ear." Jeff said as he raised my head to make our lips meet in another passionate kiss.

"Are you going to teach me your dance?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around him getting closer to his embrace.

"Sure, you can perfect it some." Jeff said as he taught me his dance, it was pretty simple and we had fun doing it and then we talked about the turnbuckles, getting into the ring and what not. By the time we were done discussing things it was time for the match, we walked out to the gorilla position and we were first to go out to the stage. We were on the stage, I did what I was taught and we walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans. We both climbed up the stairs, Jeff held open the ropes for me and I climbed in and he climbed in behind me. We both jumped onto turnbuckles facing the same way and I did the guns with him. I jumped down onto my feet and we switched sides facing the other side doing the guns again. We heard Jeff's music stop and Edge's music start with 'You think you know me' and his fog was billowing up. "Stand back, he usually slides in, he will probably hump the ring looking at you, don't let him get to you." Jeff said as Edge ran down the ramp and slid into the ring and did just that, I just gave him a disgusted look.

"You know you like that." Edge said as he got to his feet.

"I think your nothing but a waste of sperm." I said, Jeff just cracked up laughing, and I was helped out of the ring and I waited at ring side.

"You won't be saying that while your carrying my baby." Edge said towards me before the bell for the match to start.

"I won't even let you touch me." I said as the bell rang.

"I wouldn't let you either." Jeff said tackling Edge to the ring floor, I think Jeff held in all his anger and is taking it out on him now, that's my boy. Jeff was beaten him, Edge didn't have a chance, Jeff won by doing the Swanton Bomb on him and I didn't even have to get involved.

"Here's your winner Jeff Hardy!" Justin announced, I slid into the ring and jumped to my feet hugging him and kissing him passionately on the lips. 'Jeff did it, I can't believe it.' I thought, I wasn't thinking about anything else but how happy I am of Jeff and how I can always be with Jeff and he won't let anybody or anything get in between us.

"You did it!" I said into his ear.

"Told you sweetie." Jeff said as we heard his music stop, Chavo rolled Vickie out in a wheel chair with Big Show, Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder by her side.

"Excuse me!" Vickie said, I went over and grabbed a microphone from one of the assistants on the ground.

"Yes Vickie? Is there a problem?" I said into the microphone.

"Yes there is, Jeff may of won fair and square now, congratulations on that, but Caylee, you're a Guerrero. As your half-mother, your not allowed to see Jeff anymore because he is not worth to be with a Guerrero, he is a failure, a fuck-up and a drug addict, your apart of the La Familia now." Vickie said.

"Yes, it's true, I'm a Guerrero, but your not my mother in anyway, you never raised me and you can't keep me away from him. As in the La Familia, it can kiss my butt, because I'm going to stay with Jeff even if you don't approve of it. Jeff is none of those things, he only made mistakes in his life, he learned from them, I can look past that, you should to, and in life, you got to make mistakes to learn from them." I said.

"If Jeff loves you as much as he supposedly does, he's got to prove it to me next week in a handicap match against Zack Ryder and Curt Hawkins." Vickie said, Jeff grabbed the microphone from my hand.

"It doesn't matter who you put in front of me, I will wrestle anybody to prove my worth to you because I love this girl way too much to lose her and Vickie, it's not you that should pass judgment on me because you know I'm the best talent you have and you know I'm the king of extreme." Jeff said as he dropped the microphone, and he pulled me into his embrace.

"We should kiss to get to them." I said as the La Familia was still standing there looking at us, Jeff leant forward and we exchanged a passionate kiss, the whole crowd cheered for us.


	32. Planning Our Escape

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

After the camera's went off, Jeff and I went backstage to find the La Familia back in the gorilla position, Edge was still out in the ring because he was badly beat, I was impressed.

"Caylee, your not allowed to be with Jeff anymore, guys." Vickie said, Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder grabbed me from Jeff's grip, I started kicking and punching breaking their grips off me.

"I'm not going with you, I'm not your daughter." I said as Curt and Zack were on the ground in pain.

"Technically you're my half child until your 18." Vickie said.

"Caylee, just go with them." Jeff said turning me to look at him, I looked up into his green eyes and I knew he was planning something, I smiled because I knew he was.

"I'm not going to go without a fight though." I said stubbornly as I stood up on my tip toes and gave him a kiss on the lips passionately and hugged him tightly in his embrace one last time. Curt and Zack were able to get to their feet and got composure back, Big Show grabbed me and man handled me towards Vickie's office away from Jeff, I felt horrible, once we got to her office.

"Where's MJ?" Vickie asked.

"I'm not her keeper, but last time I talked to her, she said something about the lounge." I said.

"You and her are going to be on tight leashes because I don't want you two hanging out with those guys, and you are just a bad influence on my daughter." Vickie said as Chavo left to go get MJ, I sat on the couch with my arms crossed over my chest and I pulled out my phone because it was vibrating from a text message, yes I take my cell phone out to the ring with me, stupid I know. "Who's calling you?" Vickie asked.

"No one, I got a text from my real mom." I said snarling as I read the text message from Jeff. '2nite, find a way 2 get 2 the lobby, we r goin 2 sneak u out sum how.' I smiled widely because I knew Jeff had something going on, and I guess we just got to sneak out for a while.

"Your staying with us tonight to be carefully watched." Vickie said.

"Aren't you being kind of harsh?" Big Show asked.

"I don't want the Guerrero name to be associated with those freaks." Vickie said as Adam walked in the room before Chavo and MJ walked in, MJ looked over at me and she smiled, I think she knew that Jeff and the guys have something up their sleeve, she sat down next to me, and I showed her the text message when Vickie was busy talking to the others.

"Got it?" I asked.

"What are you guys talking about?" Adam asked.

"I was asking her if she got her pads from my bag, I bought her some the other day, is that a problem?" I asked.

"Don't need to know." Adam said turning back around to talk to Vickie, he kissed her and I think I almost threw up.

"Nice safe, how we going to leave though." MJ whispered.

"Just go along with me." I whispered back, she nodded. "May I go change back into my clothes?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll have Big Show take you two, I'm assuming MJ would have to go too since you two are close, and I know that Big Show is the only guy that you won't be able to take down." Vickie said as MJ and I stood up and walked out of the room followed by Big Show, I text Jeff that we were going to be in the women's locker room in ten minutes, I was going to make a little stop in the cafeteria.

"Hey, is it okay if we stop by the cafeteria so I could get a snack, we haven't ate yet." I said.

"Vickie said locker rooms only." Big Show said.

"You don't want us to starve do you?" MJ asked.

"Fine, but no telling anyone that I allowed this. Just grab a cookie or something, that's it." Big Show said as we walked to the cafeteria, we grabbed a glass of water and a cookie each, I got a text from Jeff saying him and Shannon were hiding out in the locker room, with help from Maria, 'THANK YOU MARIA!' I thought. "Come on, locker room." Big Show said as he grabbed our shirts and pushed us out of the cafeteria towards the locker rooms. We didn't care now because we get to see our men.

"We'll be back." MJ said.

"I'll be out here waiting." Big Show said as we slipped into the locker room trying not to show Shannon and Jeff, Maria was in there as well.

"Thank you Maria!" I said hugging her tightly.

"Don't thank me, I don't agree with what Vickie and Adam is doing one bit, I'm glad to help in anyway." Maria said as she hugged MJ.

"You don't know how much this means to us." MJ said.

"I'll leave you guys alone." Maria said as she walked into the bathroom area, I practically jumped onto Jeff, he had to catch his balance as MJ did the same thing pretty much.

"What is our plan for tonight?" I asked.

"Your going to sneak out, your going to go to the lobby probably with one of her side show freaks." Jeff said.

"She is sending Big Show with us since that is the only one I can't take down." I said.

"Talk Chavo in going, he will let you guys do these things, won't he?" Jeff asked.

"That's it!" MJ said.

"What?" Shannon asked.

"Get Chavo to take us down to the lobby, Chavo would be cool with it." MJ said.

"Fine, I hope so, but try and talk the bitch into letting Chavo take us." I said.

"Is Big Show standing outside?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, so we got to sneak you guys out a window or something." MJ said.

"Or we wait until you guys leave for we can leave." Shannon said.

"I got to change." I said as I went to my locker that Jeff and I were standing next to and put my combination in opening my locker.

"You could change out here." Jeff said.

"I don't think so, I don't want to blind you guys." I said as I pulled out my clothes from earlier.

"We'll look the other way." Shannon said.

"I have to pee, so I'm going in the other room." MJ said as she left the room, Shannon went with her, obviously not in the stall with her.

"Mr. Hardy you got to cover your eyes." I said as I took my band shirt off and I decided just to put my other shirt over my tank top, it doesn't matter, the tank top is dirty anyway and Jeff sat down on the bench.

"Your wearing underwear, it's not like I'm going to see anything." Jeff said smiling widely.

"I don't care, just cover your eyes." I said as he covered his eyes and I pulled my pants down and pulled on my other pair. "I better not see you peaking."

"What if I did or was?" Jeff said.

"You would have to pay for it." I said as I zipped up my pants and buttoned them then I straddled his lap and was facing him.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Jeff asked.

"Yes." I said as he uncovered his eyes and put his hands on my back supporting me so I won't fall back.

"So, we won't be able to see each other for almost a week if tonight doesn't go through?"

"Yep, we have texting and phone calls, but even then, I don't know how long it will be until they start checking my phone and/or alone time I will have to do so." I said as I moved loose strands of his hair behind his ear.

"I just want you to know that I love you and don't worry about these matches, you know I will win because I know what the prize is, and the prize is worth more than anything." Jeff said smiling, I kissed him lightly on the lips when Shannon and MJ came back into the locker room area.

**MJ's Point of View-**

I walked into the bathroom where Maria was standing at the sink doing her hair and make-up, while talking on the phone that was being held between her shoulder and neck.

"So, you okay with sneaking out tonight?" Shannon asked.

"I will do anything to see you." I said as I lightly kissed him on the lips before I walked into a stall. "What do you have planned for tonight when we sneak out?" I asked as I pulled down my pants to do my business.

"I don't know, depending on how much time we have to spend with you, we might do dinner or just five minutes, anything to hold us on for a week." Shannon said.

"I sure hope so, I will miss you too much."

"Me too, but knowing your sister and Jeff, they will probably find someway to see each other." Shannon said.

"I just got an idea, we got to buy our plane tickets, we go down there and you can make sure we are on the same flight as you." I said as I flushed the toilet and walked out to watch my hands.

"You can do that, you guys are on different flights from the La Familia?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, but Matt and I are going to North Dakota for ECW, plus I think Jeff and Shane is leaving to go back to Cameron." Shannon said.

"Fine, we buy tickets for Caylee to go to Cameron and for me to go to North Dakota with you guys." I said.

"Wouldn't they know something is up if you don't show up to their home?"

"Technically, Caylee doesn't live with them and they won't know if she is going home or not. Plus, Chavo has a match on ECW, so he will be there to protect me or what not."

"If you say so." Shannon said as I dried my hands off with paper towels and threw it away.

"It could work." I said as I grabbed his hand and walked back out to see Jeff and Caylee sitting on the bench.

**Caylee's Point of View-**

The door opened a little, Big Show didn't look into the locker room but we looked at each other.

"You two almost done, you've been in there for a while." Big Show said.

"Yeah, we're almost done, be out there in a minute." MJ said in her sweet voice.

"Okay." Big Show said shutting the door.

"I have to get Maria's number to help get her involved with some of these things." I said as Maria came out of the bathroom.

"Did I just hear Big Show?" She asked.

"Yeah, may I get your number?" I asked pulling out my phone typing in her number.

"I talked to Vince, he said that you have a Diva match against me next Friday, aren't you excited?" Maria asked.

"You serious? Does Vickie approve of this and what about Jeff?" I asked.

"Technically it doesn't matter what Vickie thinks because Vince overpowers her and Jeff can walk out with you since it will add more to the storyline." Maria said.

"Alright, sounds good." I said, I hugged Maria and MJ hugged her as well.

"Now this is the hardest thing to do." MJ said as me and her turned to look at our boyfriends.

"I'll take a photo if you want." Maria said.

"Would you?" I asked, each of us handed her some type of camera, Maria took photos of us together, then couple photos.

"Thank you." Shannon said as we each grabbed our camera from her, I walked back to Jeff and wrapped my arms around his neck, he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"We were talking, we are thinking about purchasing our plane tickets tonight with the guys." MJ said.

"We could do that." I said as I turned my attention to Jeff.

"We will buy your tickets, you coming back to Cameron with me?" Jeff asked as he looked down at me with his green eyes.

"I guess I could." I said as I stood on my tip toes giving him a passionate kiss, we broke our kiss to see Shannon and MJ sharing a passionate kiss.

"See you tonight, and I love you." Jeff said as I kissed him again.

"Love you too." I said, I heard Shannon tell MJ that he loved her and it was so cute to see them together.

"I love you too." MJ said, as I walked up to Shannon and I hugged him tightly.

"Your good for my sister, you know that." I whispered into his ear.

"I know, your good for my best friend." Shannon whispered, a few tears slipping from my eyes from joy.

"Do I get another hug?" Maria asked.

"Sure!" MJ said as MJ hugged Maria first, then I hugged Maria tightly.

"Looking forward to my match with you." I said as I hugged her.

"I'm going to win though." Maria said.

"I'll cheat to win if need be." I said which caused her to giggle.

"I won't let you, but since your new, you have to lose in and lose on the way out." Maria said.

"Fine, I'll let you win this once." I said as I grabbed my bag and purse, throwing it over my shoulder.

"I'll walk them out to make sure that they will get out of sight then I'll come back and let you two out." Maria said as she walked us out of the locker room to Big Show.

"About time." Big Show said.

"Sorry, we take time, we're female, we have to make ourselves look and smell good." MJ said.

"Nice seeing you guys again." Maria said as we lightly hugged her again and kissed her on the cheek. Big Show walked us back to Vickie's office as Maria went back into the locker room letting the guys out of the locker room.

"About time, we are just heading out, you guys are walking in front of me." Vickie said as she grabbed hands with Adam,.

'Ew! Vickie and Adam, that's just disgusting.' I thought.

'Your telling me, when we want to head down to order tickets?' MJ thought, (I know it's stupid but I have it where they can hear each other's thoughts at this time.)

'I'll text Jeff later when we are arrive, will Chavo go with it?' I asked in thought, she nodded yes.

"You two are being to quiet." Adam said.

"What do you want us to talk about, how ugly you are?" I asked, it got MJ laughing.

"That's enough you two." Vickie said.

"Your not our mother." MJ said.

"By law, I am for you." Vickie said, Chavo was laughing watching us standing off to her as we walked out to their rental cars.

"By law, your not mine, and the question is, are you sure you know which one is MJ and which one is Caylee?" I asked.

"Caylee has the red tips." Adam said.

'Note, have Jeff bring the red dye to dye your tips to help us look more alike to trick them.' I thought.

'True, and touch yours up some.' MJ thought.

"Not for long." I said.

"Your not dying my daughters hair." Vickie said.

"It'll look good on her." Curt said.

"Thanks." I said taking it as a compliment.

"Here are our rentals, we are separating you two. Caylee, your going in the car with Adam, me and Curt. MJ, your going with Chavo, Big Show and Zack." Vickie said.

"Fine by us." MJ said as we climbed into the two separate cars, I sat in the back seat with Curt, Adam was driving and Vickie was in the passenger seat.

'This is stupid.' I thought.

'It's like they don't trust us hanging out together.' MJ thought.

'Well, we did kind of take off to Cameron without telling them, you were only supposed to spend the night at my non-existent hotel room, what gave them the clue not to trust us?' I thought, I laughed a little as I could only hear her laughing lightly from, not in my head but I could only remember hearing her laugh from some other time.

'I don't know what sent them that clue, I mean, it's not like we skipped countries.' MJ thought.

'Or got pregnant, I didn't, don't know about you.' I thought.

'I know right.' MJ thought.

"What are you thinking?" Curt asked.

"I'm thinking how stupid it is that you are separating MJ and I from our boyfriends, how you separating MJ and I from each other, and the only time MJ and I are together, we got to have someone there." I said.

"Stupid? It's not stupid if you look at your boyfriend, last time I checked MJ didn't have a boyfriend, two, last time we left you two alone, you kidnapped MJ and went to Cameron with your boyfriend and his pose." Vickie said.

"It's not like you didn't know where we were, you knew exactly where we were, your just mad that we didn't tell you." I said.

"It's still classified as kidnapping and running away since your underage." Adam said.

"Not for long, we have about 2-3 weeks until we are 18." I said.

"Oooohhhh, we're scared, your going to be 18." Curt said.

"You should be, because when we're 18, your going to have hell to pay." I said.

"You won't do anything to us, you'll be thanking us." Vickie said, I punched the back of her seat and leant back against my own seat.

'They'll see.' I thought.

'Talk later.' MJ thought.

'How's it going over there, no arguing?' I thought.

'No arguing or talking, I'm doing the silent treatment, you should do it too.' MJ thought, sounds good, I just sat that quiet and looked out the window until we got to the hotel.

"When we get in here, you and your sister are going to be accompanied to the Hardy's room to get your bags." Vickie said.

"We are sharing our own room for your information." I said as I climbed out grabbing my own bags.

"How do we know that your not lying to us?" Adam asked.

"Ask the front desk why don't you." I said in a little kids voice, Vickie smacked me lightly on the arm. MJ climbed out of the other car that just parked next to our car and she joined me standing far away from the cars as possible.

"You two wait right there, you are not going any further." Vickie said.

"Adam says Jeff has me on a short leash." I whispered as we just busted up laughing.

"I know right, Vickie has him on a short leash too sometimes." MJ said which got us laughing as they got up to us, we started walking towards the lobby.

"I'm going to go see if you two do have a room together." Vickie said as she went up to the front desk, and left us standing there with all the men staring at us.

"What are you guys staring at? We're not your eye candy." I said.

"Jeez." MJ said.

"Whatever." Adam said.

"Aw….does Adam not like it when we make jokes or knows that he has a little crush?" I said in a little kids voice, Chavo was finding this hilarious, even though I figured he will get after us.

"Just shut up and go back to feeling sorry for your drug addict boyfriend." Adam said, I went to tackle him to the ground, MJ and Chavo grabbed and held me back.

"Your lucky that I don't push them off me and take you right now." I said.

"I doubt that you could actually take me, you had one lucky shot before, that's it." Adam said.

"What's going on here?" Vickie asked walking up to us.

"Nothing, I'm just going to take these two for a walk." Chavo said as him and MJ pushed me to start walking.

"Wait a minute, those two do have a room together, I got two extra keys, Chavo, I want you staying in their room tonight and we will keep the other key if we decide to drop in." Vickie said handing him a key, great, Chavo is staying in our room and we are in the room right next door to our boyfriends, even if Chavo wasn't staying in our room it would have been easier to see our boyfriends.

"Thanks, come on you two, show me your room." Chavo said as they were pushing me to go first so I won't go back to tackle Adam for what he said.


	33. Watching Over Us, right

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

"Why doesn't anybody ever let me attack him?" I asked as the elevator doors shut.

"Because we know you could probably do some damage, especially if you have Eddie's gene's." Chavo said.

"He deserves it though, you heard what he has been saying about my boyfriend." I said.

"Christina Lee, I don't agree with him either, but you got to control your anger and let Jeff handle him." MJ said.

"Fine, whatever, can I at least get one punch in?" I asked.

"No!" They said in unison as we got to our level and walked off.

"Chavo, we kind of have the room next to the Hardy's and Shane and Shannon." MJ said.

"No problem, alright, your with your Uncle Chavo, I understand that your in love with Mr. Jeff Hardy and your obviously in love with one of them, I'm not going to pass judge on you and I will let you see them." Chavo said.

"You will?" I said excitedly as we got to our room.

"Yes, but don't go telling people, and I know that Vickie is going to have me go against Jeff sometime coming up, and I'm willing to sacrifice to lose my match to him if you tell me if it is worth it." Chavo said as MJ swiped her key card allowing us to get into our room.

"It's worth it." I said.

"I'll lose for you, only for family though." Chavo said as I hugged him tightly as he dropped his bags.

"Thank you Uncle Chavo." I said.

"Yeah, thank you Uncle Chavo." MJ said hugging Chavo as well.

"So, talk to me, tell me anything and everything." Chavo said as we sat down and told him everything he wanted to know.

"We got another favor for you, I want to go to Pierre to see ECW since Shannon is going to performing, will you let me go with you and lie to Vickie saying I'm flying with you and I fly with him?" MJ asked.

"No problem, technically you'll be with me somewhat, now what do you want?" Chavo asked.

"I kind of want to go back to Cameron and spend time with Jeff until next Friday when we get to Omaha." I said.

"Fair enough, I'll say your going with me, and when can I get to meet your real mom?" Chavo asked.

"On our birthday since it'll be in Houston, I'm kind of having a get together at my house, I'm sure my mom will like it." I said.

"Why don't we go down to the business office and get your plane tickets, and get your boyfriends to come with." Chavo said.

"What if Vickie, Adam or one of their other monkeys sees us?" MJ asked.

"Leave that to me." Chavo said as we hugged him tightly excitedly.

"Thank you Uncle Chavo!" I said.

"Yeah, thank you Uncle Chavo." MJ said as we excitedly ran from the room, I ran to the room on the right and MJ ran to the room on the left. I banged on the door violently until Matt opened the door, he was purely in shock when he saw me.

"What's going on?" Matt asked.

"Where's Jeff?" I asked as I saw Jeff pop up from the bed and looked at me, I ran past him to Jeff.

"You can come in." Matt said as Jeff got to his feet.

"What are you doing here? We can get caught any minute." Jeff said as I hooked my hands with his.

"We're with Chavo, he's cool with you and Shannon hanging with us, he told us to come and invite you to come with us down to the business center." I said hurriedly.

"Calm down, you serious?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, we're in the room next to you, you want to come?" I asked.

"Duh, that okay with you bro?" Jeff said as we both looked over at Matt.

"Go on you two love birds." Matt said as he opened the door for us, we walked out of the room to see Shannon and MJ coming out of Shannon and Shane's room, and Chavo was walking out of our room.

"One of us has a key right?" I asked.

"I grabbed one." Chavo said.

"Thank you for letting us come." Shannon said.

"I like seeing my two nieces happy." Chavo said smiling, he was a happy uncle. Jeff and I, and MJ and Shannon walked down to the lobby hand and hand, Chavo walked in between me and MJ, we talked about wrestling and matches coming up, Chavo was telling Jeff Curt and Zack's weak points to help him win this coming Friday. We got to the office center, Chavo was on the look out as we bought our tickets.

"I'm on this flight, so let's get you on that flight." Jeff said as he clicked on the flight buying my tickets to fly with him to North Carolina.

"I'm so happy that we are being secretive and sneaking about, but yet I'm nervous because of the chances of getting caught." MJ said.

"You obviously haven't snuck about much." I said.

"Hanging with you guys I'm getting experience." MJ said.

"We now have a sneaking around club." Shannon said.

"We should buy her a hallmark card congratulating her on making it into the club." Jeff said, we all laughed as Jeff got up from the computer and Shannon sat down finding the right flight.

"Alright, our flights are purchased, let's get out of here." Shannon said as we picked up the papers that came out of the printer.

"Uncle Chavo, we're ready to go." MJ said as we walked out of the business center where Chavo was standing guard.

"Adam and Vickie are in the little convenient store over there, so I suggest we go first and let them follow up later." Chavo said in a whisper.

"We'll be up later." Jeff said as Chavo, MJ and I walked away from Jeff and Shannon, they went back into the business center to waste time. As we got to the store, Vickie and Adam came out of the store.

"Why are you guys out of the room?" Vickie asked.

"I was making sure they bought their plane tickets." Chavo said.

"Where are they flying to?" Adam asked.

"Their going with me to Pierre, I want to spend time with my two favorite nieces." Chavo said as he wrapped his arms around and squeezed us to him.

"You know these two are hard to handle, especially if those Carolina boys are involved." Adam said.

"The only one that's going to be there is Shannon and Matt, but nothing to worry about." Chavo said.

"I guess we can trust you Chavo, but I better not hear one bad thing come from him about you two." Vickie said.

"You will, but I don't get how you could hear anything with that weird hairdo of yours." I said.

"Shut up." Vickie said.

"Like she could make me." I mumbled under my breath.

"Take them up to their room and make sure those North Carolina boys don't intervene with them." Vickie said.

"Will do, come on two." Chavo said as he walked with his arm around us towards the elevator, we climbed onto the elevator and we were in hopes that Jeff and Shannon didn't get caught by those idiots. "You got a sarcastic mouth on you." Chavo said now busting up laughing.

"I know, I don't know where I got it though, but I just go with what my mind tells me to do." I said shrugging her shoulders.

"I wouldn't love my sister any other way." MJ said as she bumped into me lightly.

"You only met me a couple of days ago." I said.

"But still, just the things you say make me laugh, shouldn't they put her with Hunter with the comic sense and picking on Vickie?" MJ asked.

"Like that would go over well." Chavo said as we arrived to our floor and we climbed off heading to our room.

"Guerrero attacks Guerrero verbally." I said waving my hand up in the sky like it would in a newspaper column.

"That would be the best article in the WWE magazine." MJ said.

"Yeah have a photo of me like this." I said posing with two thumbs up and my mouth wide open.

"Well I wouldn't say that is a good picture, it really captures the moment, but don't you want something more, I don't know, less that." Chavo said mocking my action, it got me laughing as he swiped the room card and we went into the room.

"You should do that again so I could capture that as a photo." I said, MJ fell on our bed laughing so hard, Chavo did it again and I snapped a photo. MJ then took a picture of me and Chavo, then I took a picture of her and Chavo. A knock came to the door, we opened it, Jeff, Shannon, Matt and Shane were standing there.

"We figured to invite the others too, is that cool?" Jeff asked.

"More the merrier." Chavo said as he waved them in, all four of them walked in. I took a picture of the four, at least six photos of the four of them, they insisted on making different poses, then I took one with the four of them, then Chavo jumped in there with us five, then Chavo swapped with MJ to have MJ and I with the Carolina boys. Chavo pulled out his camera taking a picture of all of us with his camera, then he took one of MJ and I together to show his family, then one of me and him, MJ and him, MJ and Shannon, and Jeff and I, let's just say you were seeing flashes coming from all which way because by end of the night all seven of us had cameras out taking pictures from every which way, it got close to one in the morning. "It's one in the morning, we should get some sleep before our flights tomorrow. You four got to leave, sorry." Chavo said as MJ and I walked the four to the door, Chavo went into the bathroom to get into his pajama bottoms.

"See you guys tomorrow, meet you in the lobby." I said as I hugged Jeff tightly and MJ hugged Shannon tightly. I passionately kissed Jeff on the lips and he slipped his tongue into my mouth.

"Alright, have a good night ladies." Matt said, I broke my kiss with Jeff, then I hugged Matt, Shane and Shannon quickly before MJ got to them.

"Now to finish that kiss." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and started where we left off and Shannon and MJ went back at kissing. Chavo opened the door seeing us doing this, he started coughing.

"Time to come in you two." Chavo said, I separated from Jeff and wiped my lips, now I was embarrassed from my uncle basically seeing me make out with my boyfriend. We went back inside with Chavo and got into our pajamas.

"Your so cool Chavo, I love you." I said hugging him before I climbed into the bed.

"I agree, and I love you too." MJ said hugging him as well.

"Love you too." Chavo said as he got in bed.

"Good night MJ, good night Chavo." I said as Chavo turned off the light.

"Good night MJ, good night Caylee." Chavo said.

"Good night Chavo, good night Caylee." MJ said as we both rolled over to where we were laying on our left sides, weird huh?


	34. ECW

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Tuesday-MJ's Point of View-**

I've been in Pierre with my boyfriend and my uncle Chavo the last three days, I'm enjoying the heck out of, I've been sharing a hotel room with just Shannon; Chavo and Matt shared a room, it was nice. I was enjoying the time I was spending with Shannon, we had dinner together every night, we went sight seeing, we went dancing in the ballroom (we crashed the prom, it was pretty funny), and we went swimming at night. I like that I don't have to deal with Vickie and her apes, but I miss Caylee and her sarcastic remarks she always said to Adam and Vickie. I would occasionally hung out with Chavo so it wouldn't technically be lying, then Shannon and I went and bought hair dye to dye my tips red like Caylee's like we were planning on doing. We were at the ECW taping freely walking around holding hands and kissing because we didn't have to worry about Vickie or her apes seeing us.

"I really like the red tips on you." Shannon said as he leant against the wall and I was leaning my back against him.

"Thanks, you did a good job, maybe you can do my hair as a mo-hawk next time."

"I think your hair is too long for that."

"How awesome would it be though?" I asked turning around to face him.

"It would be awesome, so, what do you want for your birthday?"

"Freedom."

"Not from me I hope."

"Not from you, but from Vickie and her apes." I said as Chavo ran down the hallway.

"Where's the fire?" Shannon asked.

"We're screwed in the biggest way, I just saw Vickie and Adam pulling in, how can you be in two places at once?" Chavo asked.

"Say that Caylee stayed at the hotel." I said.

"We can't, they'll go to the hotel in search of her." Chavo said.

"She went home to see her mom because her mom was ill." Shannon said.

"Exactly, but hide me, they don't know I dyed my tips yet and they'll think I'm Caylee." I said in panic as you could see them in the distance getting closer.

"Come on." Shannon said as he grabbed my hand, he dragged me to the nearest room pushing me in and I turned around to see some of the other ECW wrestlers like Tommy Dreamer in there staring at me.

"Don't mind me." I said turning a slight red and I turned back around so I can put my ear up to the door.

**Shannon's Point of View-**

I pushed MJ into the men's locker room, I hope no body does anything to her in there, and I ran back to Chavo.

"She's safe, I put her in the men's locker room." I said.

"Why the men's, why didn't you take her to the women's?" Chavo asked confused.

"The women's one is over there." I said pointing down the hallway that Vickie and Adam were coming from.

"Understood, if they ask we are talking about our matches tonight." Chavo said.

"I feel bad for you having to do both shows."

"Just get paid extra I guess, and I get to work with both my nieces though."

"What was MJ like when she was younger?" I asked, I'm curious.

"She was an angel, but yet somewhat a tomboy because she was always wanting to come and watch wrestling, she played softball her whole high school years. When she was younger, she always said she wanted to be a wrestler just like her dad and her favorite uncle, me."

"Let me guess she was daddy's little girl?"

"Yeah, big time, and since his passing, she's been my girl, actually she just kept to herself really, she mainly talked to me more than anyone else, but now that Caylee is here, you know the rest." Chavo said, we both giggled because we know how Caylee and MJ get when their together. Vickie and Adam finally got to where we were standing, and they just looked from Chavo then to me.

"Chavo, where are my daughters?" Vickie asked.

"MJ is back at the hotel room, she had a migraine when I left so she was going to take a nap and then get a cab over here later on, and Caylee went home to Texas to see her mom since her mom is ill and in the hospital." Chavo said, he's a pretty good liar.

"Why are you talking to this freak?" Adam asked looking at me.

"Like you have room to be talking." I said.

"Whatever." Adam said rolling his eyes looking the other way.

"We're discussing our match for tonight." Chavo said.

"You better win, because he's only practice for your match with his little friend next week after he gets brutally beat by the Edge Heads." Vickie said.

"If you think Jeff is going to lose, you have something else coming to you." I said.

"You don't know that, I have my ways to make sure he loses." Vickie said as they walked away laughing.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure there is no foul pay on our half, I know Caylee will get involved when need be, along with MJ if we do the whole twin aspect on it." Chavo said as he patted me on the shoulder.

"I just don't want to see my friend hurt." I said as we turned to go get MJ out of the locker room.

"He won't, he's a strong man and his head is on right." Chavo said as we walked into the men's locker room to see MJ sitting across from Tommy Dreamer playing Rummy.

"Hey guys, I'm winning." MJ said looking up at us from her hand.

"I can't believe you pushed this little sweet girl into the men's locker room." Tommy said.

"It's a long story." Chavo said as I sat down behind her on the bench.

"She's going to beat you Tommy." I said looking at her hand.

"Whatever, I can keep her busy if you want to get ready for your match, this game might take a while." Tommy said.

"Why don't you put your game face on buddy." Chavo said jokingly as I drew another card from the stack.

"I'm going to go get ready for my match, be good." I said as she turned her attention away from the game to give me a passionate kiss.

"Hello, we're still here." Tommy said as we stopped, I went and grabbed my ring gear going into the bathroom area switching into my ring gear, putting on the make-up and putting my hair up in the mo-hawk.

"I WON! In your face!" MJ yelled, I walked out to see MJ standing up and dancing about.

"MJ, you just won a card game." I said.

"We placed money on it, five dollars per point that she won by." Tommy said.

"Let's see here, you got 45 points and I got 70 points, so that is 25 points, you owe me $125." MJ said doing the math in her head.

"I don't have $125 cash, can I try to win some of it back?" Tommy asked.

"You can, but I can also take checks." MJ said.

"Fine, one more game to help win some back." Tommy said.

"You might be warned, she's a Guerrero, she knows how to lie, cheat and steal." Chavo said.

"She seems too innocent to do so." Tommy said.

"You say that, but she has red tips and a tattoo." I said.

"Shannon!" MJ said as she stopped shuffling the cards to turn and look at me.

"You have a tattoo little missy?" Chavo asked walking over to her.

"My bad." I said walking back into the other room.

"No, it's a temporary one." MJ said, nice one MJ.

"I think I'm going to win this time." Tommy said.

"I won't let you." MJ said.

"I want to see this so call temporary tattoo, I want to see if it really is a temporary, I'll know the difference." Chavo said, we're screwed I thought.

"Fine, I give in, it isn't a temporary tattoo, but don't tell." MJ said.

"I did it." I said walking out from the bathroom.

"Way to go, you should of just let me take the blame, now he is going to blame you and really beat you tonight." MJ said.

"I'm not mad, didn't you have to do a consent form since she isn't 18 yet?" Chavo asked.

"Technically yes." I said.

"Who signed it?" Chavo asked.

"The Legend, since technically he was their guardian at that time." I said.

"I'm not a part of this tattoo planning thing." Chavo said.

"You want to see it?" MJ asked excitedly.

"Keep distracting her, I might win." Tommy said.

"I give up, we call it even." MJ said putting her cards down and started rolling up the back of her shirt.

"Nice, you gave my niece a tramp stamp?" Chavo asked.

"That's what her and Caylee decided on." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Caylee got one too?" Chavo asked.

"Yeah." MJ said.

"I can't believe you had his hands there." Chavo said.

"I trust him uncle Chavo." MJ said.

"I can't believe that you and Caylee got a tattoo, Caylee I understand, but you?" Chavo said.

"It was cool uncle Chavo, I was planning on getting one but I didn't know what one." MJ said.

"I would rather her get a tattoo done by me than someone else." I said.

"He's got a point." Tommy said as he slid the cards back into his bag.

"Come on you two, we need to get out of here, and MJ isn't even supposed to be in here anyway." Chavo said as MJ stood up, I walked up behind her setting my things back in my locker before I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I like being in here, I feel so comfortable and I stand out." MJ said.

"You're a pimp and you aren't supposed to be around that many men, I am surprised I haven't chased your current boyfriend away with a stick." Chavo said.

"I like having men on the side though." MJ said.

"Hey, I have fulfilled all my duties, so far." I said.

"You better not of fulfilled anything." Chavo said.

"We haven't done anything like that yet." I said.

"If you did, I don't want to know because then I would REALLY have to chase you with a stick." Chavo said, I had my arms wrapped around MJ's waist and we were walking next to Chavo.

"Wouldn't it be safer if you weren't walking with us since Vickie is here?" MJ asked.

"You two do your thing, I'll keep look." Chavo said, we smiled and ran down a dark hallway.

"One kiss, I don't think Chavo would want to wait that long." MJ said.

"Then let's make it last." Shannon said as our lips met in a passionate kiss, and our tongues invaded each others mouths. Chavo started banging on the wall to symbol for us to hurry up, we broke the kiss and MJ wiped her lips.

"I'll go out first with Chavo, don't get too distracted." MJ said as she walked down the hallway and she hooked arms with Chavo. I went out a few minutes later, and wrestled Chavo, he won, it's the least I could do for all that he's doing for us. That night we went back to the hotel without Vickie seeing MJ, which is always good. That night MJ slept in my arms undisturbed from Vickie and her bamboo's. We flew out on Thursday to Omaha, we drove around seeing sights and went shopping to get her some new outfits. We then went to the airport the next morning to pick up Jeff, Shane and Caylee.


	35. North Carolina

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Cameron, NC-Caylee's Point of View-**

We arrived to Cameron on Saturday afternoon with Shane.

"So what do you have planned this week?" I asked, for both of them to answer.

"I'm going to sleep, hanging with my girlfriend and pretty much that's it." Shane said.

"Sounds fun, what are we doing?" I asked Jeff.

"We are sleeping, I'm going to show you around the town and I'm going to take you four wheeling." Jeff said.

"You need to get that on camera, I would like to think that would be funny." Shane said as we went to the baggage claim grabbing our bags and getting into the cars we drove to the airport when we flew out.

"We'll catch you later Shane, if your not doing anything, you and Velvet Sky can come over and hang with us." Jeff said pulling Shane into a manly hug.

"We'll call you and set something up." Shane said as I hugged him tightly.

"Alright sounds good." Jeff said as we climbed into two separate cars.

"What's Shane's girlfriend like?" I asked.

"She's nice, first, we are going home and sleeping for day's on end." Jeff said, he drove us home and we walked in carrying our bags.

"Do I get to stay in your bed or do I get that other room all by myself?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Jeff asked smiling at me mischievously.

"I take it as I'm staying in your room." I said as we took our bags into his room, I switched in a spaghetti strap and fleece pants tinker-bell pajamas before I slid into his bed, Jeff stripped to his boxers and slid into his bed up to me wrapping his arms around me.

"I love you." Jeff said kissing my shoulder blade.

"I love you too." I said before we fell asleep, the next few days we stayed in his house. We pretty much stayed in his bed cuddling up next to each other watching television, we ordered take out for delivery and we just got to know each other really. On Thursday, we decided that we should go out and be active instead of staying cooped up all day in the house.

"Do you know how to drive a four-wheeler?" Jeff asked.

"You can teach me." I said as I pulled my pant legs down over my socks and shoes.

"Sure can, come on." Jeff said as I went with him into the garage, I climbed onto the four wheeler and he climbed on behind me. I put my hands on the handle bars, the one contained the gas and Jeff put his hands on top of mine. "Your gas is right here, brakes at your left foot, and you got to slowly push on the gas." Jeff said as he kept his hands on top of mine to help, I slowly started the gas and we drove out towards his jumps.

"How am I doing so far?" I asked.

"Good." Jeff asked, we did four wheeling for an hour for me just to get the hang of it, then I put it to a stop and climbed off.

"You drive now and show me what you got." I said as he scooted forwards on the seat, I climbed on behind him wrapping my arms around his waist to hang on for dear life. Jeff did a few jumps and got up to at least 100 MPH before he drove us back to his garage.

"How was that?" Jeff asked as he climbed off and helped me off.

"I can totally get used to that." I said as I slipped the helmet off and put it on the shelf next to his.

"Maybe we can get you one someday." Jeff said as he wrapped his arm around me and led me inside.

"What to do with rest of our day?" I asked as I plopped down onto his couch.

"You want to go out and do something, like catch a movie or something?" Jeff asked from the kitchen getting himself a bottle of water.

"Sounds good with me." I said as I went into his bedroom grabbing my purse and walked out and Jeff was putting on his leather jacket.

"We're taking my motorcycle." Jeff said as we went into his garage, I put on an helmet as well as we climbed onto his motorcycle. "Hang on tightly." Jeff said as I hung on to him as tight as I could.

"Where we going?" I asked as he started go down the roads what felt as 80 MPH.

"I'm taking you to the zoo, you could touch the animals and hold them, it's really cool." Jeff said as he drove us to the zoo/animal park near by.

"Won't we look weird coming in looking like this and with your motorcycle helmets?"

"Yeah, but we will be paying customers." Jeff said as we pulled in and parked his bike in the motorcycle parking.

"What types of animals do they have?" I asked climbing off his bike and taking off the helmet letting my hair loose.

"All different types, they got kangaroos, birds, and lion cubs." Jeff said.

"How cool." I said as we carried our helmets with us up to the ticket counter purchasing our tickets.

"You have your camera right?"

"Never leave home without it, especially with you." I said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jeff asked wrapping his one arm around me and his hand rested on my hip.

"I don't know when your going to do something worth taking a picture of." I said as we went to every animal and took pictures of it, I petted so many animals that I had never been able to pet before, I held a parrot, I got pictures of Jeff feeding a giraffe and a kangaroo, and him hugging the giraffe. I then feed them and got pictures with them, it was awesome being able to be that close to them. After we went through all the animals, we decided to leave and catch some dinner somewhere, as long as it wasn't fast food. We walked out to his motorcycle, and I put the helmet back on as Jeff got situated on the bike.

"Let's ride." Jeff said, I climbed onto the bike behind him and tightly grabbed him around the waist, I would slightly rub my fingers over his chest lightly to where it was barely touching him.

"Be safe." I said.

"I will if you stop doing that to me." Jeff said, I knew he was smiling.

"Am I getting to you Mr. Hardy?" I asked in a giggling manner.

"Maybe, just let me drive." Jeff said as he drove us to a Cracker Barrel, and we went inside.

"If I would of known that is all it takes Mr. Hardy I wouldn't of done it while you were driving." I said as we sat down at our table.

"I don't want to talk about it because I might just have to rape you in this bathroom." Jeff said not looking up at me from the menu, I decided to just get a salad and a lemonade. "Why the heck are you getting a salad?" Jeff asked.

"I need to keep in shape, I don't need to gain anymore weight than I have over this past week." I said as I grasped both his hands, we ate in peace and were talking about his match the next night.

"So, birthday, we have a show in your hometown, you excited?" Jeff asked.

"Kind of, I should really ask my mom to come to the show huh?"

"It might be nice and I know you were planning a party, what would you want me to get you and/or bring?" Jeff asked as he twirled his straw in his drink.

"I want you to bring yourself, Matt, Shane, Shannon and your dad, Shane can bring his girlfriend."

"What do you want as a present?"

"I don't know, a day freely spent with you." I said smiling widely as our food came, we ate our food then we were on our way home for a peaceful and relaxed night at his house. The next morning we had the Legend drive us to the airport, Shane's girlfriend was driving him to the airport.

"So dad, what are you doing in two weeks?" Jeff asked.

"Why? Is the WWE coming back to town?" The Legend asked.

"No, mine and MJ's birthday is coming up, we were wondering if you would want to come to Texas and celebrate with us and go to WWE with us, you'll be able to meet our mom." I said.

"Count me in, just tell me when my flight is and I'll be there." The Legend said, he seemed happy about it. We got to the airport, the Legend walked us inside and made sure we had tickets, he walked us to the bottom of the escalator.

"I guess this is good bye pop's." Jeff said as he hugged his father.

"Thanks Legend." I said as I hugged him as well.

"No problem, be safe you two and call me with details later on." The Legend said as we climbed onto the escalator going up to the terminals, we were met by Shane and his girlfriend Velvet Sky.

"Hey guys." Shane said as we hugged him lightly.

"Hi." Velvet Sky sticking out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Christina, but you can call me Caylee." I said shaking her hand, we sat down and talked about everything that came to mind until our flight was called. "Are you coming with us?" I asked Velvet Sky.

"I wish I could, but I have to go back down to Florida." Velvet Sky said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it was nice meeting you. Me and my sister have a birthday coming up if you want to come out to Texas with Shane here to party it up with us." I said as I hugged her lightly, Jeff hugged her lightly as well, and we left to let Shane and her say their good byes, it must be hard for them especially if she works in Florida and he's on tour. "She seemed nice." I said as I sat down in my seat next to Jeff, this time we ordered them together than on two separate nights.

"She is, that's cool you invited her to come out, maybe it will be good for them." Jeff said as he wrapped his arm around me.

"I hope MJ and Shannon had a good time together, I missed her so much over the last few days."

"You missed your partner in crime, you two could just swap out."

"She is somewhat my partner in crime, if anyone is my partner in crime it's you Mr. Hardy, your always involved in my crimes." I said.

"True, have you talked to them at all this week?"

"No, I've been too busy lounging about your house, and getting over that motorcycle and four wheeling rides. It felt like I really was on summer vacation."

"Everyone needs a break once in a while."

"I think so." I said, Jeff kissed the top of my head as we saw Shane board the plane with his iPod already on and his ear buds in. "I feel bad for him always having to leave his girl like that."

"Well, she's a wrestler, but she hasn't made the jump from TNA to WWE."

"That's hard to do, but wouldn't she have a step in since she knows you guys?" I asked as Shane sat down in the row in front of us.

"It doesn't really matter what we say since we aren't really a big name like the Undertaker."

"But still, you do have a big name in the industry now." I said.

"We could, but she never really showed any interest in going to WWE." Jeff said.

"Why wouldn't she want to go to WWE? She'll be with Shane if she joins."

"Maybe she doesn't want to be with Shane 24/7 like we are." Jeff said, it makes senses, we left the conversation at that, I leant my head against his shoulder and he ran his fingers through my hair.

'It has been one long week.' I thought.

'Your telling me, there is so many things that happen, you better sleep, we are pulling an all night to talk.' MJ thought.

'I'll say so, nothing big happened while I was gone with Vickie and her bamboos?'

'Almost, but Shannon pushed me into the male's locker room until they left.'

'Male's locker room, you lucky bitch.' I thought, I cracked up laughing, I ended up falling asleep, and somehow I got from Jeff's shoulder to Jeff's lap. I was woke up by someone blowing in my ear.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"I was going to give you a kiss, but I don't want to break my spine just to give you one." Jeff said brushing my hair, I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"We're there already?" I asked

"Yep, you ready to see Shannon, Matt and MJ again?"

"Yeah, and Chavo again, not sure about Vickie and her bamboos." I said.

"I think MJ and Shannon are picking us up, and I think that your staying with Chavo." Jeff said as we got up and followed Shane off the plane. We walked to the escalator to go down to baggage claim, I saw Shannon and MJ standing there, Shannon had his arms wrapped around her waist and he even dyed her tips red like mine.

"Oh my god, he dyed her hair!" I said in shock.

"Now we won't be able to tell you guys apart, we need to get name tags." Jeff said.

"We'll make sure you'll know who is who, we won't be able to swap anyway around you guys because I won't be able to kiss Shannon that way." I said as we got to the end of the escalator, MJ broke loose from Shannon's grip and I let go of Jeff's hand, MJ and I ran at each other and hugged each other like we haven't seen each other in years. "I've missed you so much, I like the tips in your hair, you finally decided to do it." I said as we broke the hug and I started running my hands through the tips of her hair.

"Yeah, it will help us out a little I guess." MJ said.

"Aw…." I said as I hugged her again.

"Let's go get our bags." Jeff said as MJ and I hooked arms and walked to baggage claim grabbing our bags.

"Where's Matt?" Shane asked.

"He was going to come, but we wouldn't have room in the rental car." Shannon said.

"Do we only have one?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, Chavo has one as well for him and these two." Shannon said nodding towards MJ and I.

"Exactly, how has Chavo been?" I asked.

"He's good, loving to spend time with us, I mean me lately. This big mouth here told him we have tattoos, and he hates the fact where it's at. He freaked out because Shannon had to put his hands there." MJ said.

"Blabber mouth." I said jokingly as we grabbed our bags, and we went out to the rental car.

"I call shot gun." Shane said.

"Fair enough." I said as Shannon got in the drivers seat, Shane was in passenger, I sat in the middle between MJ and Jeff.

"Jeff, you should of sat in the middle, I don't know which one is which now." Shannon said looking in the rearview mirror.

"It's like playing a guessing game and slash or any many miney mo." I said giggling.

"I will do that when we get out." Jeff said.

"Plus, you'll know the difference, we will go up to the one that we're with." MJ said.

'We should totally pull a switch a woo, when we get out you go to Jeff and I go to Shannon.' I thought.

'Then that won't make sense if your sitting in the middle, they would think your with Jeff.' MJ thought.

'You got me there.' I thought. We arrived to the hotel, we didn't do the swap because they would of figured it out soon enough when they tried to go kiss us. Shane, Jeff and I grabbed our bags and we were led to our rooms. MJ and I walked into ours and Chavo's room, Chavo was anxiously waiting sitting on the bed.

"Caylee!" Chavo said as he jumped of the bed, I dropped my bags and I ran to him, he pulled me into a hug and lifted me up and spun me around, not like a relationship wise, but friend wise.

"Chavo! I've missed you, I've heard that you found out about our tattoos." I said as he set me down on the ground

"Yeah, and your sister almost won $125 from Tommy here, but I made her give up because of the tattoo." Chavo said.

"What game?" I asked.

"Rummy, I'm a wiz at that game." MJ said.

"Nice, I'm good at that game. $125, you could of gotten more." I said.

"I know, but we were going $5 per point, I thought that was fair enough." MJ said shrugging.

"I can't believe how much you guys are like Eddie, and I hate how you two look so much alike." Chavo said.

"Sorry uncle Chavo, we ready to head to the arena?" I asked as I grabbed my purse and ring gear for my match tonight.


	36. Caylee's Match Versus Maria

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

We walked out of our room, we met up with our pose, and I grabbed hands with Jeff.

"This is Caylee right?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, you want to make sure?" I asked.

"How would you make sure it's her?" Shannon asked.

"By a kiss." I said as we climbed onto the elevator, MJ and I gave Shannon and Jeff a kiss to prove who we were.

"Oh boy, this is going to be a long night." Shane said.

"Your telling me, I'm related to them." Chavo said which got everyone laughing, we got to the lobby and went to our separate cars like we were supposed to. Chavo drove us over to the arena, and MJ and I sat in the backseat talking about what we did. I showed her pictures and she showed me pictures of the trips.

"I like how Chavo is supposed to be watching over us and going with us, but he doesn't even go with us half the time." MJ said.

"I'm a pretty cool uncle huh?" Chavo said as he parked in the back, we climbed out and grabbing our belongings and we walked towards the back door.

"Yeah, you are a pretty cool uncle. Are you taking us to their office, or do we get to run around freely with our boyfriends?" I asked.

"I got to make sure their not here yet, but until then make sure Shane is watching out for you all." Chavo said as MJ and I waited in a dark hallway for them to come in. We saw them enter the arena, and we waited until they got in front of us, I pulled Jeff in and MJ pulled Shannon in.

"What the hell?" Shannon yelled as he tried to kick and punch about.

"It's us." MJ said.

"Next time, some kind of warning." Jeff said.

"Let me guess, you want me to stand guard." Shane said.

"And tell us if Chavo is coming." MJ said, I cuddled up to Jeff's chest as MJ snuggled herself up to Shannon's side, we weren't saying anything, we just sat there enjoying each others company.

"Chavo's coming." Shane said, we walked out from our positions and Chavo arrived at the hallway.

"They said for you guys to change, and what not, and you need to meet in their room. Your match is second up against Maria, do you want Jeff to escort you?" Chavo asked.

"Would he be able to?" I asked.

"I don't think I should, I mean, I don't want to waste it on your match when I REALLY need you at my match." Jeff said.

"I want you at my match since it's my first match." I said.

"Jeff, why don't you just go out there with her?" Shannon asked.

"I'll go out there with you, I'll love it and in hopes that they will let you go out there with me." Jeff said as he kissed my forehead.

"I will be out there for your match, trust me." I said as I kissed him passionately, MJ and Shannon did the same, and we went to the women's locker room, and I changed into my ring gear.

"You're here already, I'm surprised I don't see Jeff or Shannon in here." Maria said entering the locker room.

"They would be, but they have to get ready and we are supposed to act like we aren't allowed to see them." MJ said.

"You ready for your match tonight?" Maria asked patting me on the back when she walked past me.

"I guess I am." I said as I pulled one leg up onto the bench with me to help tie my shoe better and did the same to the other.

"Is Jeff going out there with you?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, we talked him into it." MJ said.

"I don't even know if I have an entrance yet." I said.

"You'll probably use Jeff's." Maria said.

"We would love to stay and chat, but we have to be in hell soon." MJ said.

"Your catching on." I said.

"I'm trying." MJ said shrugging her shoulders.

"Have fun, and I'll let you do some moves on me, do you have any?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, I have plenty." I said.

"Okay, show me them in the ring, because I might want to steal them." Maria said as we hugged her individually before walking out to see Chavo waiting for us.

"First time your actually watching us." I said jokingly as we hooked arms with him and went to the room.

"Well hello the two of you, you look awful happy for being on constant supervision." Vickie said.

"I'm just happy the supervision isn't from you or that ugly ass excuse of a man over there." I said nodding towards Adam.

"How is your mother Caylee?" Vickie asked.

"She's better." I said guessing.

'We said you flew to Texas because mom wasn't feeling well and in the hospital.' MJ thought.

"Now that both of your tips are dyed, how are we going to know the difference?" Curt asked.

"Isn't the clothing giving it away?" MJ asked.

"Your learning too many of Caylee's bad habits." Vickie said.

"I personally don't see anything wrong with it." I said as I sat on the couch with MJ sitting next to me.

"Of course you don't." Adam said.

"If you don't mind, I have a match second and I kind of have to go warm up for it." I said.

"We're not done here, Jeff Hardy is not allowed near that ring during your match and your not allowed near that ring during his match." Vickie ordered.

"That's funny." I said standing up, I put my hands together over my lips and walked up to Vickie. "According to Vince, I'm allowed to be down there during his match and he's allowed to be down there during my match. You have no control of that, so in your face." I said as I walked out of the room.

"She's got a point, Vince is your boss, and what he says goes." MJ said as she followed me out.

"Chavo watch them." Vickie said, Chavo soon followed behind.

"I like how we have a parade of people, I feel like playing a trombone." I said jokingly.

"But we don't have very many people to play them." MJ said as we got to the gorilla position, the monitor was playing the first match. Maria was standing there stretching her legs and Jeff was leaning against the set.

"You came!" I exclaimed hugging him.

"I wouldn't miss it, start stretching, I don't want you to pull a muscle or ligament." Jeff said.

"Good luck, I'll be watching." MJ said as I hugged her tightly.

"Thanks." I said.

"I'll be with her, good luck niece." Chavo said hugging me as well tightly. I bent over stretching my legs, then I started stretching my arms and did some jumping jacks.

**Vickie's Point of View-**

"So, if she is going to have Jeff out there in her corner, I'm going to have one of you out there to get him out of that corner." I said rubbing my hands together.

"I'll do it willingly, I owe him one from last week." Adam said volunteering.

"But everyone will be expecting you, it can't be Curt or Zack, it can't be Chavo, what about Big Show?" I asked.

"Why me?" He asked.

"You're the only one that won't be after him in the next couple of weeks." I said.

"Fine, but I don't have to like doing it. What do I have to do?" Big Show asked.

"Go down there during the middle of her match and attack Jeff." I said.

"I'm not doing that, get Adam to do it, he's Adam's problem." Big Show said.

"Fine, Adam, you do the job, Big Show, get the hell out of my face if your not going to do this simple task for me." I said, Big Show got up from the chair leaving the room, and there goes the only guy that neither one, probably Caylee more than MJ, won't be able to take down.

"I'm going to go get ready to have my way to attack that failure." Adam said.

"You do that sweetie." I said as he kissed me lightly.

**Caylee's Point of View-**

"If I was you, I'll be careful, Vickie doesn't want you down there." I said.

"I just need to worry about you, don't worry about me." Jeff said as I wiggled out the stretches, I hugged him tightly and kissed him one last time before Maria's music sounded.

"About time, I'm so nervous." I said.

"You'll be fine, pretend it's just an ordinary show in the Indy's, Maria is a good person to start out wrestling, I've teamed with her, she's cool." Jeff said rubbing my back.

"Introducing next, the challenger, all the way from Houston Texas, Caylee!" Justin announced, I'm surprised he didn't say anything about it being my first match. I ran out onto the stage with Jeff by my side, it was to Jeff's music which is good until I start my actual diva's career gets started. We did his dance, the pyrotechnics went off and we went down slapping fan's hands. I climbed into the ring and jumped onto the turnbuckles, I did the Hardy Guns for the fans. I jumped off the turnbuckles, and I shook Maria's hand. I hugged Jeff and he climbed out of the ring to stand on the side of the ring to cheer me on.

"Ring the bell!" The ref said, Maria and I started wrestling, I did a DDT on her, I did a few body slams and a few chops, but she was mainly winning. In the middle of the match, we both looked up the ramp to see Adam running down the ramp and attacked Jeff, I turned and looked at Maria.

"Go for it, you'll get a rematch after this settles." Maria said winking and she was worried as well, I could tell by her expression. The two men were on the ground wrestling, and throwing punches. I climbed out of the ring and pulled Jeff off of Adam.

"Why are you pulling me off, he started it, let me finish it." Jeff said.

"He's not worth it anymore Jeff, he's on my ground." I said as I punched Adam, it knocked him on the ground again, I looked over at Jeff and he nodded, we both jumped on him punching him like he was a punching bag, I got counted out and I didn't care because I was beating the man that I wanted. The ref had the bell rung, Maria's music started, and her and the ref got out pulling us off Adam. Adam was helped up from three other refs up the ramp to the back to get checked out since he was bleeding, I felt good about beating him up.

"That was so worth it." Jeff said.

"I know, let's go wash up and get ready for your match." I said.

"You want to put some acrylics on your face to be extreme?"

"Sure." I said excitedly as I went with him to the men's locker room, he did my face paint and I did his face paint. We took pictures of us wearing the face paint, it was pretty awesome, we then went and found Chavo and MJ in the lounge area watching the monitor.

"That was flipping awesome!" MJ said jumping up and hugging me.

"Watch the make-up." I said.

"Going extreme, you need it after what you did to Adam, their going to be pissed at you." Chavo said not getting up from the couch.

"I know, but after all this that their doing, it's worth it, and that is what he gets from all the stuff he has done." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"We're going to go to do my match." Jeff said.

"You better not get involved, that would just make them more angry." Chavo said.

"I'll try not to, I make no guarantees." I said as Jeff wrapped his arm around me and we walked out of the room and snuck our way back to the gorilla position to wait for his match.


	37. Handicap Match

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**MJ's Point of View-**

I am sitting here on the couch in the lounge area with Chavo, I really want Shannon to come in here, but I don't know if any more of Vickie's bamboos are going to drop in. I'm anxious to see if Jeff could pull it off, and if I know Caylee, she will be a part of this match to help him win.

"I liked the extreme look on Caylee, it looked pretty cool." I said.

"Don't get any ideas, you two look enough alike as it is, I don't need you running around with extreme paint on your face." Chavo said.

"But Chavo.." I whined.

"Don't 'But Chavo' me." Chavo said waving his finger in a no movement.

"How about Prince of Punk make-up, it's different?"

"Maybe, as long as there is a difference between that and Jeff's extreme make-up." Chavo said as I turned my attention back to the monitor.

"The main event of the night, a handicap match, introducing first, Jeff Hardy!" Justin said as Jeff's music started.

"OOHH!!!" I said as I got of the couch onto my knees leaning onto the coffee table anxiously.

"Calm down, I thought you were excited for Caylee's first match, this is just worse." Chavo said, Jeff and Caylee came out onto the stage doing the entrance from earlier, it looked so much better with the make-up.

"I hope they win." I said tapping my hands against the table, Chavo got off the couch and got down next to me.

"He'll win, trust me." Chavo said.

"Introducing next, Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder." Justin said as he got out of the ring and their music started.

"Boo!" I yelled.

"Shut up!" Chavo said lightly pushing me.

"Sorry." I said, I saw Caylee get out of the ring and Curt was the first one in to wrestle Jeff. Jeff was able to knock Curt out of the ring, Zack climbed into the ring to wrestle Jeff while Curt was able to gain the ability to get to his feet. "What is Zack doing, he wasn't tagged in." I said.

"So, his other man is down." Chavo said as we saw Caylee walk around the ring and started attacking Curt on the ground, Jeff didn't care since he was taking care of Zack in the ring trying to get the pin, Big Show ran down the ramp.

"What is he doing out there?" I asked as I got to my feet and I saw him head towards Caylee.

"Go!" Chavo yelled, I ran out of the room and out to the stage, I didn't care anymore that's my sister, everyone turned and looked at me once I got onto the stage. Big Show picked Caylee up and put her over his shoulder, he started carrying her up the ramp backwards, Jeff knocked Zack down and Jeff turned his attention to Big Show and Caylee. Caylee looked up at me, I winked at her and everyone was wondering who the hell I was. I knelt down and did a low blow to Big Show, he dropped to his knees, and Caylee landed on her feet. We turned our attention to Jeff in the ring, Zack just got to his feet and Jeff was just about to turn around.

"DUCK!" I yelled, Jeff turned around and ducked from Zack's punch, Jeff knocked him to the ground.

"What are you doing out here?" Caylee asked turning around to me.

"I had to save my sister!" I said hugging her, we put our arms around each others shoulder and went down to ringside. Jeff got the pin over Zack, Big Show was finally able to gain composure and went backstage. Caylee and I jumped into the ring, Caylee jumped onto Jeff excitedly, and I went to hug Jeff.

"What are you doing out here?" Jeff asked.

"I had to help my sister and my friend." I said winking, Tazz climbed into the ring with a microphone.

"This is your second victory tonight Jeff, congratulations. You have had your escort…" Tazz said.

"Girlfriend." Jeff corrected.

"Girlfriend, sorry, by your side and has helped you in the winning. And tonight, you had one more person to help, and what's your name?" Tazz asked.

"I'm MJ, Caylee's twin." I said as Caylee hung her hand on my shoulder and kissed my cheek.

"Excuse me!" Vickie said as her and Adam came out bandaged up.

"Oh god, here we go again." Caylee said.

"Sorry to interrupt this little celebration your having." Vickie said.

"Your not sorry, you knew you were going to interrupt." I said.

"MJ, get backstage where you belong, your not even a star." Vickie said.

"I will be soon enough, starting tonight, I'm going to start training." I said.

"Whatever, we'll talk about it later. Jeff, since you beat Curt and Zack tonight, next Friday it's going to be a DQ match against Chavo Guerrero." Vickie said, we looked at each other like 'Did she just say Chavo?'

"Bring it on." Jeff said, like that would be hard, Chavo is along with this whole thing, he'll probably go a little easy on him. Caylee and I held up Jeff's arm, we climbed out of the ring, I hooked arms with Caylee and Jeff wrapped his arm around Caylee's shoulder, when we got backstage we got greeted by Vickie and Adam.

"Catch you later." Caylee whispered into Jeff's ear when she hugged him, I hugged him as he left.

"What was that?" Vickie asked me.

"I was helping my sister, what did it look like?" I asked.

"I thought Chavo was watching you?" Adam asked.

"I was in the bathroom, I was told by another diva, and I ran out." I lied.

'Liar Liar Pants on Fire.' Caylee thought, I bit my lip trying not to laugh.

"It doesn't matter, you two are in BIG trouble, just go wash that make up off your face and get changed, I'll have Big Show meet you in front of the locker room in ten minutes." Vickie said.

"What are you going to make us do? Stare at yours and Adam's ugly face all night?" Caylee asked as we walked away.

"I'm not in the mood Christina Lee." Vickie said.

"OOHH, she's using the real names now." I said as we giggled all the way to the locker room, when we walked in we were greeted by Maria.

"OH MY GOD GIRLS!" Maria exclaimed as she jumped onto us, we grabbed her so we wouldn't fall.

"What?" We asked in unison.

"You were awesome, I so want to help you train MJ if your serious about it." Maria said.

"I so am." I said.

"You serious?" Caylee asked.

"Yeah." I said, Caylee hugged me tightly.

"Thank you so much for helping me earlier, I love you." Caylee said.

"Love you too, only if we could get away from these idiots." I said.

"Maybe I could work you guys away, do you think she'll trust me?" Maria asked.

"You can try, no guarantees." Caylee said.

"Your not having a rematch until after all this stuff goes over because I don't want another replay of tonight." Maria said as Caylee pulled out her bag changing in her regular clothes then she went into the bathroom washing off the make-up that Jeff put on her earlier.

"We'll catch you later Maria, what you doing next week?" I asked.

"I don't know why?" Maria asked as she just tied her last shoe.

"You want to train or go shopping or something?" I asked.

"Would you be able to?" Maria asked.

"If we're with Chavo, we will." Caylee said winking.

"Call me." Maria said, we hugged her tightly before we walked out and was met by Big Show.

"You have one hard hit." Big Show said.

"Sorry." I said, even though I didn't mean it. 'We know he's not going to be having any kids anytime soon.' I thought.

'Or getting any anytime soon.' Caylee thought.

'True, too bad, you know Vickie won't be getting a three some from him and Adam.'

'EW!' Caylee thought, we were laughing. Big Show walked behind us to Vickie's office, Chavo was in there already with Vickie, Adam, Curt and Zack.

"About time you guys." Adam said.

"I'm sorry, it takes a long time to look good, which is probably something that you never heard of." Caylee said.

"Whatever, we're walking you guys out to your cars. And from now on, every Friday, when your not in the locker room or for your sake Caylee, out in the ring, your in here with us." Vickie said.

"OOHH! We're scared, we have the television, it doesn't matter." I said as we walked out leaving them, they were calling after us, but we didn't stop because we wanted to try and see Shannon and Jeff before they came. We were pulled into a dark hallway by them, and I cuddled up next to Shannon.

"We got to make this quick, their coming soon." Caylee said as I kissed Shannon passionately on the lips, we slipped our tongues into each other's mouth.

"I hear foot steps." Jeff said as him and Caylee broke the kiss.

"We got to go." I said as I peck Shannon on the lips lightly as Caylee and I walked out of the hallway in time because they were literally two rooms down.

"What were you guys doing down there?" Vickie asked.

"We thought that was the hallway that led to the door." I said.

"It's straight ahead." Curt said.

"Thanks Mr. GPS man." Caylee said, we laughed uncontrollably as we walked out the back door. We walked up to the rental car Chavo had, and climbed into the back seat. Chavo climbed into the drivers seat a little angry.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Vickie almost made you guys stay with Adam instead of with me, I had to beg them to let you stay with me." Chavo said.

"Sorry, I didn't know she would react like that just for me going out to the ring." I said.

"No problem, your just lucky. Try and stay on the down low and try to obey them somewhat so they won't take you away from me." Chavo said as he started driving us towards the hotel.

"Are you going to let Jeff win next week?" Caylee asked.

"I'll let him win, but I got to give some type of fight to make it look like I tried, because if I don't, then Vickie would be onto us." Chavo said.

"Can we stay the night with our boyfriends?" I asked.

"Yes, but your at least staying and having dinner with me." Chavo said.

"Deal." Caylee said. We spent dinner with Chavo, we ordered room service and watched Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story on TNT. After the movie, we hugged Chavo tightly before we went our separate ways to our boyfriends rooms.


	38. PreDQ Match

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**A Week Later-Caylee's Point of View-**

Chavo went with MJ, Maria and I shopping yesterday in town, we are now in Topeka Kansas. We are now in the arena, MJ and I are hiding out in the women's locker room, Maria went out in search of Shannon and Jeff for us. Shannon and Jeff walked in with Maria, we jumped into our man's arms excitedly.

"Your welcome." Maria said.

"Thank you." We all said in unison.

"Dude, you want to know what I want to know?" I asked.

"I'm scared." Jeff said.

"If it's coming from her mouth, I'll be more scared that I would be if it was coming from MJ." Shannon said.

"Why isn't Kansas City in Kansas?" I asked.

"Your asking us like we are geologists or if we're the ones that named the cities." Jeff said.

"But it's true, why did they do it?" MJ asked.

"You two just graduated high school, shouldn't you know?" Shannon asked.

"They never answered it though." I said.

"I wonder that too." Maria said.

"See, we aren't the only ones wondering why they did that." MJ said.

"You two are stupid." Jeff said.

"If we're stupid, why are we still dating?" I asked pecking him on the lips lightly.

"Very true." Shannon said as he pecked MJ on the lips.

"Now you got me thinking about it." Jeff said.

"Let's go ask Matt, he's the smart one." MJ suggested as we got up from the benches.

"I'll go first." Maria said as she walked out first, and we closely followed her to the men's locker room. Jeff and Shannon went in first, then they came back out getting us three.

"You guys had a question for me." Matt said.

"Yeah, why isn't Kansas City in Kansas, nor it's capital?" I asked.

"That's a stupid question, who asked it?" Shane asked.

"I did, it isn't stupid if you think about it." I said crossing my hands over my chest.

"Why ask me?" Matt asked.

"You're the smart one." MJ said.

"What about me?" Shane asked.

"You have a motorcycle called the Hurri-cycle." I said.

"So?" Shane asked.

"Whatever, is someone going to answer the question?" MJ asked.

"We have other things to do." Maria said.

"I don't know the answer, why don't you go online and go to ask Jeeves or go to Yahoo answers?" Matt asked.

"Does it look like I have a computer?" I said.

"Yes." Shane asked.

"Whatever, I'm going to go get dressed. May I take some acrylics with me?" I asked looking at Jeff.

"Yeah, you can take these colors." Jeff said handing me purple and blue.

"I guess your lucky for bringing your purple and blue stuff tonight huh?" MJ said.

"I know, you want to come and help?" I asked.

"Duh, I want to paint your face." MJ said, I hugged Shannon, Shane and Matt tightly, then I hugged Jeff tightly then I kissed him passionately before Maria escorted us back to the women's locker room.

"Where did Chavo run off to?" Maria asked.

"I don't know, he wasn't in the men's locker room." MJ said as I set the paint down on the bench.

"Maybe he's in Vickie's hell layer." I said as I pulled out my outfit for the night, and I started putting it on.

"Wouldn't that be odd? I mean, they told him to watch you and it would send a vibe saying he isn't if he's in there and your not?" Maria asked.

"She's got a point." MJ said as a knock came to the door, and Maria opened it.

"Are the girls in there?" Chavo asked.

"Yeah, we were just talking about you. Come in." Maria said letting him into the room.

"The so called bitches are here, so you know the drill." Chavo said.

"We know, you just go get ready for your match with Jeff. He's in the men's locker room, Maria will stay with us until you return." I said.

"Yeah, it's no big deal. I like hanging with them, plus I don't have a match until this whole thing settles." Maria said.

"Thanks." Chavo said as he hugged us and walked out.

"So, what are you doing next Friday?" MJ asked.

"Well, I'm going to Houston with you guys, and other than that nothing." Maria said as she laid down on the other bench playing a game on her cell phone.

"Well, it's our birthday, was wondering if you want to come over to our mom's house and party it up." MJ said.

"No way, I'll so be there." Maria said sitting up.

"I should really call mom and tell her these plans." I said pulling out my phone and I put it on speaker phone, at least MJ would be able to hear her.

"Hello?" My mom said, I think I saw a couple of tears come to MJ's eyes because she's never heard her speak or talk before.

"Hey mom, it's Caylee." I said as I put my arm around MJ pulling her closer to me, Maria snapped a photo of it.

"Caylee, you haven't called me in weeks. I haven't been able to start watching wrestling, you haven't appeared yet have you?"

"Yeah mom, I have. I'm going to be on tonight, are you going to be home?"

"Sure am, what have you been up to? No trouble I hope." My mom said as MJ and Maria just started laughing.

"Well, I have been getting into some trouble, but that's a long story."

"I thought you promised me that you won't get in trouble?"

"I did, but it's a long story mom. What are you doing next Friday?" I asked.

"Nothing, I took the day off like I always do on your birthday sweetie, I am just upset that your not going to be here."

"Surprise! I'm going to be there in town next Friday."

"You serious? Are you coming home?"

"Yes, I was wondering if it would be okay if I bring some friends over for a little party and I have a surprise for you." I said looking over at MJ.

"No problem, I would love to meet all of your friends."

"Do you want to come to the show on Friday? I could get you tickets and maybe backstage." I said, I don't know if I want her to be backstage and see this crazy stuff.

"I would love to, are you going to have a match for me to see you wrestle again?"

"I could, let me get back to you on that. How have you been?" I asked as I looked up at Maria.

"Fine, lonely and I have been looking through a lot of our photo albums."

"I'm sorry mom, I got to let you go, I have to get ready for tonight." I said.

"Okay, I love you." My mom said, I looked at MJ and nodded for her to do it.

'Say it, I know you want to.' I thought.

'You for real?' MJ thought, I nodded yes. "I love you too mom." MJ said as we hung up, MJ hugged me tightly

"Match next Friday, I'll talk to Vince, don't worry about it. I'm defiantly not going to Vickie." Maria said as I stood up and put my purple belt through the loops on my pants and pulled on the gloves.

"Face paint!" MJ exclaimed as we ran into the bathroom, and we opened the paint containers, Maria got in on it. I would like to think they did a good job with my face paint and I pulled my hair up into a ponytail to keep out of it.

"How does it look?" I asked.

"You look extreme." Maria said trying not to laugh.

"I'm EXTREMEly excited." I said emphasizing the extreme in the word.

"Stupid." MJ said.

"Don't call me stupid, I am your link to mom." I said.

"You ARE the weakest link." Maria said.

"Have you seen the clip of like HHH, Stephanie McMahan, Regal, and such were on that show?" MJ asked.

"Yes, it was flipping hilarious. I felt bad for Regal at the end where it was just him, HHH, and Stephanie." I said.

"I know, me too." Maria said.

"You ready to take us out to see our boyfriends?" MJ asked as I started wiggling my tongue a little.

"That's just nasty, just go." Maria said pushing us out of the room.

"Maybe he'll slip me a little tongue." I said jokingly.

"There is some things I just don't need to know." MJ said.

"I would have to agree with you on that." Maria said as she walked us to the men's locker room, and they made me knock on the door. Tommy Dreamer opened the door, and he pulled us in.

"You want to lose some more money?" I asked.

"Your on MJ." Tommy said.

"I'm over here." MJ said waving from the other side of Maria.

"There's two of you, I knew you had a sister, I didn't know you were twins." Tommy said.

"You didn't tell them that we were identical twins?" I asked.

"No." MJ said.

"Who are you looking for? I think your boyfriend Shannon went to the cafeteria place." Tommy said.

"Thanks, but where's Jeff and Chavo?" Maria asked.

"Jeff's with Shannon and Chavo is in the bathroom." Tommy said as he went back to his locker.

"You can leave if you want Maria." MJ said.

"I'll be back, I'll go get Shannon and Jeff for you." Maria said.

"Thanks." I said as we went and sat down on a different bench when Chavo came out.

"Oh, Maria dropped you off?" Chavo asked.

"Yeah, she went to grab our boy toys." I said.

"Never word it like that." Chavo said.

"Sorry." I said.

"We called our mom, she doesn't know about you and I coming." MJ said.

"Next Friday isn't it?" Chavo asked as he put on his poncho along with his red bandanna.

"Yeah, I told her I had a surprise, and she will get one." I said.

"That's just rude though." Tommy said.

"It's not, it will just reconnect the family." MJ said.

"Come on you two, out we go." Chavo said as we stood up from the bench.

"Where am I going to go when your doing the match?" MJ asked.

"I'll watch her." Tommy said.

'Try and win some money from here now that Chavo will be gone.' I thought.

'Don't worry about him.' MJ thought.

"Would you?" Chavo asked.

"I don't mind hanging with her." Tommy said as Shannon and Jeff walked in with Maria. "Is she allowed to hang out with this one?" Tommy asked pointing at Shannon.

"Yeah, but if Adam, Curt, Zack or Big Show comes in, their supposed to be separate." Chavo said.

"I'll hang out as well." Maria said.

"I like how the gender rules don't apply anymore to the locker rooms." Jeff said.

"We like to be many men." I said.

"I would say so." Shannon said.

"Shut up." I said as Jeff wrapped his arm around my waist, Shannon sat down and MJ sat down in front of him to face Tommy.

"Come on you two." Chavo said pushing me and Jeff out of the room.

"Why can't we chat more?" I asked.

"Our match is coming up." Chavo said as he made sure we were in front of him at all times.

"What do you want to do out there?" Jeff asked as we got to the gorilla position.

"We'll do chairs, ladders and a bamboo stick. You hit me with a chair, and Jeff you hit me with the Swanton when I'm down." Chavo said.

"Good, sounds interesting." Jeff said.

"I get to hit you with a chair?" I asked excitedly.

"You seem too excited about it." Chavo said.

"I never hit anyone with a chair." I said.

"She's your girlfriend." Chavo said.

"Queen of Extreme." Jeff said kissing me on the lips passionately.

"Hello." Chavo said.

"Sorry." I said wiping my lips.


	39. No DQ Match

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

"Now, for the main event of the night, a no disqualification match. Introducing first, the competitor, Jeff Hardy." Justin announced, I quickly hugged Chavo before we ran out onto the stage, the fans cheering and some booing. We did the dance, ran down the ramp smacking fan's hands and climbed into the ring, and jumping up onto the second turnbuckle doing the guns. We jumped off and stood next to Justin, Jeff put his arm around me resting it on my shoulder. "Introducing next, his challenger, Chavo!" Justin announced as he climbed out of the ring, Chavo's music started, the 'OOHH Chavo!' part at the beginning always gets me, I just started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Jeff asked.

"The OOHH Chavo at the beginning, he makes me laugh every time." I said shaking my head.

"It is kind of funny, if anybody comes out from the back that is against us, climb under the ring, there's tunnel down there for you to go through and/or for you to hide out in."

"I'm not going to let you stay out here and get beat from them while I just go and hide."

"Who knows, maybe that would get Chavo to turn as well." Jeff said shrugging his shoulders as he hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead.

"I'm not going to leave you, I can stand my own ground." I said, I had to get the last word in.

"Please, just try and stay out of it, I don't want you getting hurt or injured."

"But you would rather get injured?"

"Ma'am, please get out of the ring." The ref said.

"Fine, but if they start attacking you, that's when I jump in." I said climbing out and going down the steps to ringside. Chavo and Jeff started wrestling, Chavo knocked Jeff down first, he climbed out of the ring, I didn't bother to stop him because I didn't think I would need to. Chavo pulled out a chair and slid it into the ring, when Jeff got to his feet, when he turned around Jeff got hit in the head by the chair. Chavo dropped the chair, I slid in grabbing the chair that he dropped, Chavo pulled Jeff's leg up for a pin then I hit Chavo across the back with the chair to break the pin, it was awesome to hit him, but that is just the violent side of me. Chavo rolled over off Jeff and I slid out of the ring throwing the chair back under the ring. "Come on Jeff, get up!" I exclaimed. Jeff rolled over putting his arm over Chavo for the pin but Chavo raised his shoulder at 2 and a ½. Jeff and Chavo both got to their feet, they were both wrestling about until Chavo got knocked to the ground again by Jeff. Jeff climbed out of the ring and pulled a ladder out, he slid the ladder into the ring, he slid in next to it, and he then put it on top of Chavo. Jeff climbed to the third turnbuckle jumping off doing a Swanton onto the ladder onto Chavo. After that, Curt and Zack ran out, Curt climbed into the ring and Zack started going after me around the ring. I did what Jeff said, I slid under the ring and grabbed a bamboo stick as I military crawled through under the ring to the other side. Zack was on the other side waiting for me, he pulled me out with his hand, luckily it wasn't the hand that I was holding the bamboo stick in. I smacked Zack over the head with the bamboo stick, Curt had Jeff pinned to the one corner, Jeff was bleeding from the head, I knew Zack wasn't getting up any time soon. I looked over at Chavo, I knew he wasn't getting up, I knew he was still pretending to be hurt because he was watching this whole thing. I smacked Curt across the back with the bamboo stick, Curt stopped what he was doing and turned to look at me, I then smack him across the face with it which caused him to fall through the ropes onto the ground outside.

"Let Chavo win, I don't know if I can go on." Jeff said.

"You can do it, just hit him with this." I said handing him the bamboo stick.

"No, this match has gone on too much." Jeff said as he sunk down to his butt, I ran to Chavo and squatted down next to him.

"Pin him, he wants you too." I said.

"You hit me with the bamboo stick and a chair shot a couple more times and then roll him on top of me." Chavo said, I looked back at Jeff, I really wanted him to win but he's not going to like me winning the match for him. I picked up the ladder from the ground I then put it back on him, I climbed to the top turnbuckle doing a leg drop onto it, then Chavo pulled himself to the outside ropes where his head was between the middle and top rope. I rammed the ladder into his face, I pulled Chavo back into the ring, Jeff sat there watching this and he got to his feet.

"I got this." Jeff said as he limped a little.

"Told you I wouldn't let you give up." I said.

"You need this win more than me." Chavo said in a whisper, Jeff grabbed the bamboo stick and hit Chavo across the chest, I slid out beneath the bottom rope and got to my feet watching this, I felt horrible for doing that to my uncle though, I owe him big time for this. Jeff rolled Chavo up for the pin, I rolled back into the ring helping Jeff to his feet, he was leaning on me, I think that when Curt attacked him unexpectedly he stepped on it wrong or something.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I wrapped both my arms around his waist and he was tightly hanging onto my shoulder, and put his weight onto me.

"I think I sprained my ankle." Jeff said, I walked him over to the corner and I helped him to sit on the top turnbuckle.

"I took health in high school, I'll know." I said, I looked back at Chavo and a ref was checking him out and helping him backstage.

"It's my right ankle." Jeff said, I went to take off his right boot and he flinched at the touch.

"Excuse me!" Vickie said.

"Figures, the moment we are alone out here, she decides to show up and ruin it." I said not even wanting to turn around.

"I'm talking to you Caylee and Jeff Hardy." Vickie said, I turned around to look at her and picked up a microphone.

"What?" I asked.

"This isn't over yet, he may of won the last few weeks, but next week, he's going to be in a street fight against the one and only Edge." Vickie said as Edge's music started and he came out smiling, he grabbed the microphone from her.

"Thank you sweetie, see Jeff, next week, I will finally get my revenge for the humiliation you gave me, but I'm also going to get the girl." Adam said.

"No you won't Edge…" I was going to say Adam, but then I remembered we were out in the ring, "He is way better than you, he already proved it multiple times, he has shown you both his worth, and not very many people would go through all this trouble just to be with the one they love." I said as Jeff grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back into him where I was standing in between his legs.

"He isn't worth anything to a Guerrero, and since you're a Guerrero, he shouldn't be any worth to you." Vickie said pulling the microphone to her mouth.

"That's right, I'm a Guerrero, the only thing that's worth to us is ugly and bad attitude guys like Edge, and I saw you eating a twinkie the other day, oh and we lie, cheat and steal, so I guess that covers everything that is worth to us. Jerk off guys, Twinkie's, Lying, Cheating, and Stealing." I said, the crowd was laughing when I said the remark about lying, cheating and stealing.

"Since you haven't been able to keep yourself out of the ring, your going to have a match as well next week." Vickie said as she grabbed the microphone back.

"I already have a match next week, so oops, you can't give me one." I said shrugging her shoulders, Vickie looked pissed, her and Adam walked off the stage.

"Who you fighting next week?" Jeff asked.

"Maria, she wants to fight me on my birthday or something." I said going back to his ankle, and I felt around it, I knew it wasn't broken.

"Will you stop that! It hurts, we established that." Jeff said as he tightened his grip on my shoulders.

"It's not broken, but it's defiantly sprained." I said as I helped him back to his feet, "I would carry you, but I don't know if I have that kind of strength." I said.

"You calling me fat?" Jeff asked as he put his weight on me, I wrapped my arms around his waist and he walked with me to the back, this time Chavo was there, I'm surprised he's out of First Aide already.

"No, I'm not saying your fat, I'm just saying I'm not that strong." I said as Chavo got on the other side of Jeff, Jeff put his other arm on his shoulder grabbing on and Chavo put his arm around Jeff, Chavo helped us walk Jeff to First Aide.

"What do we have here Jeff?" The doctor asked.

"I think he might of sprained his ankle." I said as Jeff sat down on the bed type thing.

"Let me look at it." The doctor said, Chavo and I sat down in chairs that were lined up against the wall in the hallway, MJ, Shannon, Matt, Maria and Shane ran down the hall to see what's going on.

"Is Jeff okay?" Matt asked as MJ sat down next to me putting her arm around me.

"Yeah, he might of sprained his ankle." I said nodding my head.

"Would he be able to do his street fight next week?" Shane asked.

"I hope he could." Chavo said as the doctor and Jeff came out of the room, Jeff was on crutches and his ankle was wrapped up.

"Would he be able to wrestle next week?" I asked as I walked up to Jeff.

"He might be able to, but he has stay off it for a week and put ice on it at least one hour every four hours or so." The doctor said.

"Bed rest for you." I said as I looked Jeff up and down.

"Fine!" Jeff said as we walked with Jeff to the locker room, all the guys helped Jeff change, and we went back to the hotel room, we put ice on Jeff's ankle. I went to bed in Jeff's bed just in case if he needed anything.


	40. Embarrassing Flight

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**One Week Later- July 3****rd****, MJ and Caylee's Birthday- Caylee's Point of View-**

All week I spent with Jeff, I saw Chavo here and there, MJ and Shannon spent some time with us at night, Jeff was being a pain because he wanted to get up and do things but I didn't want him to because of his sprained ankle, I let him walk around the hallways and we went to dinner, that was the most I let him do and I made him ice his ankle every time he was supposed to. He is the worst patient, I swear. We were on the plane to Houston, I was sitting next to Jeff, actually I was leaning my head on his shoulder, Matt and Shane were sitting behind us, Shannon and MJ was sitting in front of us, Chavo and Maria were sitting in the seats beside us. MJ popped over the seat leaning against it to look back at us.

"Hey Caylee." MJ said.

"Hey MJ." I said.

"So, what's mom like?" MJ asked.

"She's nice." Jeff said.

"You met here?" Shannon asked as he got up onto his knees to look over the seat.

"Yeah, he wanted to go Itchweeed for her." I said.

"That would have been bad." Matt asked.

"She asked me to weed eat her yard, and I did it anyway." Jeff said.

"I think she would have been scared." Shane said.

"Thank you, someone agrees with me on this." I said.

"Who's Itchweeed?" Chavo asked.

"Oh my god, did he just ask that question?" Shannon asked covering his face.

"I guess I have to do it now." Jeff said.

"Not with that ankle mister." I said.

"It's not broken though, I can still do things." Jeff said.

"But you have a match tonight." Matt said.

"Don't help her, your helping the wrong side bro." Jeff said.

"I think that your out voted Jeff, it's 7 versus 1." Maria said.

"Is your girlfriend coming?" I asked Shane.

"Yeah, she's going to be waiting for us at the terminal." Shane said.

"Oh, is she cool?" MJ asked.

"She would have to be cool if she's dating me." Shane said.

"To make up his lack of coolness." Shannon said.

"I really like this group." Maria said.

"Try being related to them" Chavo said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Nothing." Chavo said.

"I'm going to go use the bathroom." Matt said as he got up from his row and walked towards the front of the airplane. Shannon and MJ sat back down in their seats facing forward.

"Did I tell you that you're a good doctor?" Jeff asked as he kissed the top of my head.

"I guess I am, I am very worried and protective of the ones that I love especially you." I said as I moved about so I looked into his green eyes.

"Aw…you love him." MJ said, I smacked the back of her seat.

"Hey, that's my seat." Shannon said.

"Sorry, my bad." I said as I hit the other seat.

"Better." Shannon said.

"I love you too, and happy 18th birthday." Jeff said as he ran his fingers through my hair when we heard the speakers come on.

"What are they going to say now, we're not even descending." Maria said.

"Your asking like we know." Shane said.

"No one still hasn't answered our question, why isn't Kansas City in Kansas?" MJ asked.

"Enough of that." Shannon said.

"I think we are all curious about that." Chavo said.

"We have a special announcement, it has come to our attention that we have some WWE stars aboard." The flight attendant said.

"What the heck did Matt do?" Jeff asked.

"I have also been told it's two of their birthdays, Caylee and MJ please stand up and walk up her." The flight attendant said.

"Your brother is dead." I said.

"I'll help you on that." MJ said as we stood up, I climbed over Jeff and MJ and I walked to the front with the flight attendant, Matt was sitting there laughing uncontrollably.

"Your dead, you better run when we get off this plane." I said.

"You won't kill me, you love me." Matt said.

"I would think twice about that." MJ said.

"I'm more afraid of Caylee than I am you." Matt said.

"Which one is which?" The flight attendant asked.

"I'm MJ." MJ said shaking her hand.

"I'm Caylee." I said shaking her hand afterwards.

"Turn around and face the plane." She said turning us around, Matt was laughing uncontrollably, Shannon, Shane, Jeff, Chavo and Maria pulled out the camera snapping photos. She got onto the speaker that was over all the intercom, "This is MJ and Caylee, we welcome them on here, they are WWE wrestlers and today is their birthday, how old are you turning?" She asked.

"We are turning 18." MJ said.

"Your twins? How wonderful." She said.

"I know, I'm always confused with them." Matt said.

"You, shut up, you are still in hot weenie water." I said turning around pointing at him.

"Hot weenie water, why not hot tub water?" Matt asked.

"Shut up, we'll talk about it later." I said.

"Let's sing them the happy birthday song." She said over the intercom.

"Oh god, you serious?" MJ asked.

"Yeah, on the count of three….3.…2.…1..." She said as her and the whole plane broke out in singing the birthday song, I looked out, I saw the red lights on all of the cameras that the group had meaning they were recording this, Matt was sitting behind us singing, I was turning bright red from embarrassment. After they finished singing, Matt pulled out balloons and a teddy bear, each bear wore a t-shirt that said our names, full name not our nicknames, mine said Christina Lee Guerrero and Hardy was on there but it was marked out in the middle, I was happy he didn't put Howard on there and MJ's said Madison Jade Guerrero with Moore on it as well, but marked out as well. There was three balloons each, the numbers 1 and 8, and one that said Happy Birthday on it.

"Does this help me out of this hot weenie water?" Matt asked as we grabbed the stuffed animals that had the appropriate name and balloons.

"How'd you get these on here without us seeing?" I asked.

"We were involved." The flight attendant said.

"You serious?" MJ asked.

"Yeah, it's no problem though, we do it all the time." She said shrugging, we walked back to our seats carrying the balloons and stuffed animals.

"Did you guys know about this?" I asked.

"Would you be mad if we said yes?" Maria asked.

"Maybe." MJ said.

"Then it's a no, if you promise not to hurt us then it's a yes." Maria said.

"I can't believe you guys did that, I'm so embarrassed." I said as the redness started to fade from my face.

"Me too, I hate you guys." MJ said.

"But you love us, and you only turn 18 once." Shannon said.

"18 is a big year." Shane said.

"We didn't ask you Shane." I said.

"I'm so involved with this." Shane said.

"I am keeping my eyes on all of you from now on to make sure there isn't a replay of right now." MJ said.

"You can't keep an eye on all of us at once." Chavo said.

"That is why there is two of us." I said.

"Even then." Maria said.

"Conversations over." Jeff said as he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me back into his embrace, I rested my head on his shoulder and snuggled with the bear.

"I like how it has your last name and it is marked out." I said.

"Matt! You said you weren't going to do that!" Jeff said.

"I had to, I thought it was funny and a good idea." Matt said.

"I dared him." Shane said.

"And I could never back down from a dare." Matt said.

"I think it's cute." I said, the flight attendants came by handing out drinks, and peanuts, MJ and I got a piece of chocolate cake, just more weight I would have to lose, plus I know my mom probably got a cake as well.

"I want a bite of the cake." Jeff said.

"Alright, who wants a bite of the cake?" I asked, Maria, Chavo, Shane, Matt, Shannon and Jeff raised their hands.

"I'll get Shannon, Chavo and Maria, if you get Jeff, Shane and Matt since their closer to you." MJ said as I stood up grabbing my cake and walking to the row behind me, I cut off a piece of cake feeding them each a bite.

"That's some good cake." Shane said, I went to feed Matt and we hit some turbulence and I missed his mouth getting the side of his mouth.

"Dude, I never thought I'll see the day that food can miss that mouth of yours." I said.

"Uh, that hurt." Matt said as he wiped the side of his mouth to get the chocolate off.

"Pay back for the singing earlier." I said as I got him another bite.

"You know you liked the attention." Matt said as I climbed over him and we hit more turbulence and I fell on his lap.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." I said.

"I knew it, you liked Matt more." Jeff said.

"Sorry Jeff, he's so more attractive." I said as I stood up and went back into the row with Jeff.

"So, my turn?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah." I said as I sat back down and breaking off a piece for him.

"I get more since I'm your boyfriend right?" Jeff asked doing a pout face.

"Don't do the pout face, you know that I can't say no to that."

"That's why I do it." Jeff said chuckling, Jeff wrapped his arm around me and I gave him a bite of the cake, then I took a bite myself. We finished our slices of cake, and we rode rest of the flight pretty quiet, we mainly talked amongst ourselves until we started descending. When we landed, we were the first ones off since Jeff had the crutches and they wanted him to get off before everyone else started going. We were met by Velvet Sky when we walked off the airplane.

"Whoa, there's two of you." Velvet Sky said looking at me and MJ.

"Yeah, we're twins, sorry I didn't tell you before." I said.

"I'm MJ." MJ said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Velvet Sky." She said as Shane introduced Maria and Chavo to her.

"How many rental cars should we get?" Chavo asked.

"Well, one for us three for Vickie's sake." MJ said.

"And probably two other ones to fit the rest of us." Maria said as we got on the escalator going down to the baggage claim and rental car place.

"Actually, why don't we just get two since I'm sure I'm going to take my own car or my moms car to the arena tonight." I said.

"Are we going to be able to fit in two cars?" Jeff asked.

"You can fit five people in each car, I'm sure we can do it." MJ said as we got to baggage claim, I picked up mine and Jeff's bags as everyone else grabbed their bags.

"Who wants the rental car under their name?" Matt asked.

"Mine and yours man." Chavo said as he pulled Matt with him to get rental cars.

"Okay, when we get to my house, I don't want you and Chavo going in until the very end for I can prepare mom." I said to MJ.

"I know the drill." MJ said, I pulled out my phone dialing my mom's number.

"Caylee?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, we're at the airport, we are getting our rental cars and be there in thirty minutes." I said.

"I'll be here waiting, Greg is here, he's waiting to see you again." Mom said as I could hear her walk outside.

"Mom, your not trying to hook me up again? It was a friend date to prom." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"But I can see something coming out of it, I mean he likes you and he's such a nice boy, he gave you so much stuff."

"But mom, I already have a boyfriend."

"What? When? Who?" My mom asked in shock.

"Jeff, last month, and yeah." I said as I saw Shane and Shannon smacking each other with Jeff's crutches, Velvet and MJ were trying to separate the two, Jeff was sitting on the bench next to Maria, they were both laughing at them, I just started giggling.

"What's so funny?" My mom asked.

"Nothing, my friends are stupid." I said shaking my head as I saw Matt and Chavo walking back.

"I can't wait to meet them, I'm sure Greg would be excited to see them as well. See you soon." My mom said as she hung up the phone and I slid the phone back into my pocket.

"She waiting for us?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, Greg's there, she's trying to hook me up with him." I said.

"Who's Greg?" Shane asked.

"He's a guy that was an assistant to the guy that taught me how to wrestle, he got me into Indy shows, and he took me to prom, and he gave me the clips for my demo reel." I said.

"Oh, that's odd. You didn't tell her that you were dating Jeff?" Maria asked.

"No, I didn't talk to her as much and it never came up in conversation." I said as Shane and Shannon started smacking each other again.

"Stop it you two." Matt said as he smacked them both over the head and MJ and I snatched the crutches from them handing them over to Jeff.

"Off we go." I said as we walked out to the rental cars, Jeff sat in the front seat since he can't drive nor sit in the back seat, I drove the one car since I knew how to get there and Chavo drove the other car following me to my house. We pulled up to my house, we parked the rental cars across the street, and I saw Greg's car parked next to the driveway.


	41. 18th Birthday Party

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

We climbed out of the car, I helped Jeff out of the passenger seat, MJ, Shannon and Maria climbed out of the back seat of our car, Chavo, Shane, Matt, and Velvet Sky climbed out of the other.

"This is a nice house mom has." MJ said.

"Try to hide as much as you could because she might be looking out the window." I said as I pushed MJ and Chavo behind the group trying to hide them as much as possible.

"Who's car is this?" Matt asked rubbing my car.

"Mine." I said.

"Nice!" Shane said.

"I know that it's not as nice as your Hurri-cycle." I joked as every cracked up laughing, and we walked up to the front door. "We know the drill, Chavo and MJ stay out here until I come out here and get you." I said.

"No problem." Chavo said, I opened the door walking in and I was met with open arms by my mom.

"I've missed you!" My mom said hugging me tightly, Greg stood up from the couch standing there watching me hug my mom.

"Me too." I said.

"Happy 18th birthday, your now a legal adult." My mom said as she let me go, I walked up to Greg and gave him a hug.

"Hey stranger." Greg whispered.

"Sorry I haven't called, been busy." I said.

"Understandable, happy birthday." Greg said.

"Thanks, you all know Jeff." I said as Jeff came in on the crutches.

"What happened?" My mom asked worriedly pulling out a chair at the dining room table and helping him sit.

"I sprained my ankle, I'm fine though." Jeff said, I loved that about him, he didn't care if he was hurt or sick, he was still up and doing things.

"This is his brother Matt, my friend Shannon, my friend Shane, Shane's girlfriend Velvet Sky and my friend Maria." I said as they stepped forward and shaking both my mom and Greg's hands.

"You said you had a surprise for me?" My mom asked.

"Yeah, there's two surprises to it." I said, everyone moved to the other side of the dining room table, Matt helped move Jeff to a chair on the other side. I walked outside, and I waved Chavo to come. 'You stay for now, I'll come back and get you.' I thought.

'You don't want to bombard her with both of us at once, I get it.' MJ thought. I let Chavo walk in first, and I walked in behind him.

"Hello?" My mom asked.

"Mom, this is Chavo Guerrero, Eddie Guerrero's brother per say." I said.

"Nice to meet you, how'd did you meet Chavo and know about Eddie?" My mom asked.

"I met Chavo at work, Chavo, and the other part of this surprise told me about Eddie." I said.

"How is Eddie?" My mom asked.

"He past away in November." Chavo said.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know." My mom said as Chavo hugged my mom.

"I haven't seen you in years." Chavo said as I walked back outside to see MJ pacing.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I'm nervous, what if she doesn't like me?" MJ asked.

"She will, come on." I said as I walked up to her wrapping my arm around her shoulder and guided her towards the door, I pushed her into the house.

"Oh my god!" My mom said falling to her knees on the ground and she started crying.

"Mom, meet Madison Jade Guerrero, your other daughter." I said as MJ walked up to my mom getting down on her knees, MJ wrapped her arms around my mom and I could see tears coming to MJ's eyes as well, it was so cute seeing them meeting up again. I felt tears coming to my eyes, I looked around at all my friends. All of them had a twinkle in their eyes of happiness seeing them together, everyone was smiling.

"I love you MJ, I never met for you to leave me." My mom babbled.

"I don't care mom, I'm just happy I met you." MJ said, I walked up to both of them getting downs on my knees wrapping my arms around both of them, the family is finally together.

"I have both of my baby girls together, you two look just like each other and I remember the day that I had both of you." My mom said as she hugged us back, and we helped her back to her feet.

"They have been more than we can handle, just like your little babies." Chavo said.

"What can we say." MJ said.

"When did you find out Caylee?" My mom asked.

"I found out about a month ago, I was going to call but I was afraid to." I said as my mom hugged both of us together and she backed up to look us over.

"I can't believe it, my two baby girls all grown up, you two look identical. I just looked at a picture the other day that I took before the court with Eddie started of both of you together, I need to get a new one." My mom said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Why not get in there?" Matt asked as he grabbed the camera from my mom and snapped a photo of my mom with MJ and I.

"If I would of known you were coming, I would of bought you a gift as well." My mom said as she stopped crying.

"We can split my gift, it's no big deal." I said.

"We got some gifts for you out in our suitcases." Maria said as I handed the keys to her and she went with Chavo out to the cars getting the presents out.

"Can you grab my suitcase as well?" I asked, Chavo nodded yes.

"Who wants to bar-be-que?" My mom asked.

"I'll do it." Shane said as him, Matt, Velvet Sky and Greg went out back to do the grill, my mom went into the kitchen pulling out the meat for the grill.

"I'll take it out to them." Shannon said as I went and grabbed an ice pack for Jeff's ankle, MJ sat down across from Jeff.

"Do you want to see my room?" I asked MJ.

"Maybe later." MJ said as I went back out to the table handing the ice to Jeff, and I sat down next to him and grabbed his hand. Shannon walked back in, and sat down next to MJ, he rested his hand on the back of her chair.

"So, Jeff and Caylee are going out, have you found anyone MJ?" My mom asked as she was cutting up some lettuce for salad.

"I'm kind of dating Shannon." MJ said.

"Oh, that's cool. Are you a wrestler as well?" My mom asked as Maria and Chavo walked in carrying twelve gifts, six gifts each.

"Where do we put these gifts?" Chavo asked.

"You can put the gifts at the end of the table." My mom said as they set the gifts down next to the two already there. I grabbed my suitcase from his hand and carried it back to my room setting it on my bed.

"I'm going to go help with the grill." Chavo said as he went out back grilling the hamburgers and hot dogs, Maria sat down at the end chair of the table.

"So, how is Vickie, that's her name right?" My mom asked.

"A bitch like always." I said.

"Christina Lee!" My mom said.

"It's the truth Ms. Howard." Maria said as my mom listened to the whole story about what's going on with Vickie and Adam, and how Chavo is supposed to keep us separated from Jeff and Shannon, but he doesn't care that we are with them as she cooked the side dishes for the lunch.

"I personally like Jeff, I haven't gotten to know Shannon that well, but he seems good. Plus, Vickie technically isn't your mother, and now your 18 so you can do whatever you want. And just wait until I see her tonight, I'm going to let her have it." My mom said as she closed the refrigerator.

"She's got a point there, about you now being 18." Maria said as Matt opened the door and walked in.

"The food is down outside, do you want us to bring it in or do you want to move this shing dig outside?" Matt asked.

"We can move outside, it's a nice day." MJ said as I helped Jeff get up and we moved outside sitting in lawn chairs, everyone helped carry out the side dishes. I pulled out the cooler filled with ice and sodas, we made our plates, I made mine and Jeff's plate. We ate our lunch and talked about everything, wrestling, that night's show, how stupid Vickie is and what to do for the 4th of July the next night.

"This is really good food Ms. Howard." Shannon said as he got up and threw away his and MJ's plate.

"I got a question, who dyed your tips without my permission?" My mom asked.

"Jeff dyed mine, it's for the storyline, I had to be more like him and since he has different colored hair, I decided to do my hair." I said.

"Shannon did mine to make me look more like Caylee, to trick Vickie and Adam into thinking that we were the other person." MJ said.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" My mom asked.

"We got a tattoo." I said.

"OOHH, where is it?" She asked, MJ and I showed her our tattoos, she liked them. We played Twister, and Gestures.

"Time to open gifts!" Maria asked excitedly.

"I think she's more excited about the gifts than we are." MJ said as I opened the sliding door, everyone walked in, Shannon sat down next to MJ wrapping his arm around her waist resting his hand on her hip. I sat down next to Jeff, he did the same thing and he snuggled up to my side.

"Open my gift first." Maria said handing me and MJ her gift, we opened them and she got us a Nintendo DS with a free game each. "You can even communicate with other people within so many miles from you." Maria said. I got the black one and MJ got the white one, you can buy covers for it if you wanted to.

"Thank you Maria!" MJ and I said in unison, we both hugged her. We got a Yamaha gift card to buy four-wheeler's or dirt bikes by Shane and Velvet Sky, it was a hundred dollars so it was very expensive.

"Shane and Velvet Sky, you serious about this price?" I asked.

"Well, we both threw up $50 each for both of you, Jeff told Shane about you going dirt biking and figured you might need one of your own, so we figured at least you will have a little help getting your own." Velvet Sky said.

"Thanks!" MJ and I said hugging them.

"Mine next!" Matt said anxiously. Matt got us a scrapbook that had the wording 'Live Love and Hope' and 'Friends Forever' on the cover, and there was a square for a photo, in the photo slot it had a picture of me and MJ that I'm assuming he got from Jeff, above the slot said 'Family.' We flipped through the first few pages, he started the first few pages, it had pictures in it that he had, and it was so cute the way he had decorated it.

"You put a lot of work into this." Jeff said looking at it as well.

"Yeah, it kept me busy and it was fun. Look at the last three pages." Matt said as MJ and I flipped to the last three pages, one side of one page was dedicated to Shane/Velvet Sky, on the back of that one was dedicated to Shannon/MJ, Matt and his dog Lucas was on the front of the next page, Jeff/I were on the back of that page, the front and back of the third page was miscellaneous photos of all of us.

"This book is real nice, you can even put more photos in there." Chavo said.

"Thanks Matt." MJ and I said. We opened Chavo's present, he got us each a picture frame that had a photo of Chavo and Eddie in it, plus with Eddie Guerrero's book to help keep him alive in us. I handed my photo to my mom, and my mom hung it up on the wall next to a photo of her and me.

"Thanks Uncle Chavo!" MJ and I said as we opened Shannon's gift, Shannon got MJ a heart shaped locket that had a photo of him and her in it, on the back of the locket it had the initials SBM + MJG. Shannon helped put it on her neck, MJ lifted her hair so he could latch it on the back of her neck. Shannon got me a charm bracelet that had charms that represented each one of them, like for Shane he got a charm that was rain to resemble an hurricane, Velvet Sky got a cloud, and Shannon got a skull, etc. I thought it was pretty cool, I went through each charm making sure that I knew what charm went to what person.

"I got you that so we are with you even if Vickie doesn't want you too." Shannon said.

"Thank you so much!" I said as I hugged him tightly, MJ kissed him lightly on the lips and hugged him as we got to Jeff's gift. I opened mine, it was a heart shaped necklace that had red rubies and it was so cute.

"This heart represents my heart, when you wear this, you'll have my heart with you." Jeff said as I turned slightly red and lifted my hair up for him to latch it.

"Isn't that romantic." My mom said. Jeff gave MJ a blanket that was hand stitched, with a group photo of Maria, Shane, Shannon, Matt, Chavo, Jeff, MJ and I in it, then in the photo they digitally put a necklace on all of them with the charm that represented them on my charm bracelet.

"Why does she get the charm bracelet and I get the blanket?" MJ asked.

"Fine, you want to switch? I won't be able to wear that much jewelry when wrestling and a blanket is better to travel with on planes." I said.

"We can swap." MJ said.

"Thanks Jeff, I love my necklace and it was so cute what you said." I said, I kissed him lightly on the lips, I didn't want to go full out in front of my mom.

"Yeah, thanks Jeff!" MJ said hugging Jeff.

"Caylee, why don't you have MJ open the one from me and you open the one Greg bought you." My mom suggested. I handed MJ the gift my mom bought and I grabbed Greg's. My mom bought us four whole new outfits.

"We got to fight over these clothes later." MJ said as she looked at the clothes my mom bought. I opened Greg's gift, it was a little photo album that had photos from prom, the very first sheet of the photo album had the squashed up flower that I put in his tux and on the back of that sheet had my corsage that he bought me squashed up, then it went to photos, even the ones we got professionally done and the last sheet there was a letter folded up.

"I would read that when your alone." Greg said.

"Alright, I will do." I said as I closed the album, I hugged him tightly. "Thanks Greg." I said as I hugged my mom as well. "Thanks!" I said as MJ thanked her as well.

"So, did you guys have a good birthday?" Maria asked.

"I did, what about you?" MJ asked.

"I sure did, thank you all." I said, we cleaned up all the wrapping paper and tissue papers.

"I want to see your room." Matt said.

"Let's take a field trip." MJ said as everyone followed me to my room, they were amazed by it, and then we went back out to the living room.

"We should be heading out, who's driving what car?" Chavo asked.

"First we got to take pictures." My mom said.

"But Mom…" MJ and I said in unison.

"Don't start that you two, we already have trouble telling you apart, we don't need you two talking the same." Shane said as my mom pulled out the camera, she took pictures of everyone, I think she took pictures of every possible combination she could think of.

"Alright, I'm taking my car since I want to stay at home tonight." I said.

"Okay, Greg and I could ride with her, Jeff, you want to ride with us?" My mom asked.

"That's cool." Jeff said as I lightly kissed him on the lips, I could tell it was annoying Greg.

"I'll drive MJ and Maria." Chavo said.

"I'll drive Shannon, Shane and Velvet Sky." Matt said as Maria handed Matt the car keys, and I went to grab mine.

"We'll follow you since you know how to get there." Chavo said.

"Okay, off we go." I said as I went into my room grabbing two pairs of my ring clothes from my suitcase.

"Are you ready?" MJ asked as she stood in the door frame.

"Yeah, just grabbing my ring gear." I said.

"Why two?"

"Just in case, I have some planning going on in my head." I said winking at her and we walked out of the room.

"I'm scared of what your thinking." MJ said as we walked out to the cars and we filed into the three different cars. We drove over to the arena, and I pulled us into the back of the arena parking the car.


	42. Final Day of Vickie's Torture

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

We climbed out of the car grabbing our bags that contained our ring gear.

"This is what it's like for you every Friday and Tuesday?" My mom asked as we led her and Greg towards the back door.

"Pretty much." MJ said as we walked through security.

"Is Vince here?" Greg asked.

"I don't know." Chavo said.

"We should go to the locker room first to drop our belongings off." Shane said.

"Sounds good enough." Maria said, we walked to the women's locker room.

"This is the locker room, not very much." My mom said.

"I need to get some acrylics from Jeff." I said.

"Acrylics? What's that?" My mom asked.

"Face paint." Maria answered.

"You do face paint, why?" My mom asked.

"It shows the extreme side of Jeff and I, it's hard to explain." I said as Candice Michelle walked into the locker room.

"Hey Maria, Caylee and MJ, who are you?" Candice asked.

"I'm Caylee and MJ's mother." My mom said sticking out her hand to shake's her hand.

"I'm Candice, um, Vince is waiting for you two in the cafeteria." Candice said as Candice led us to the cafeteria, the whole Smack Down and ECW roster, besides Vickie, Adam, Curt, Zack and Big Show were in there. Shannon, Matt, Jeff, Shane, Velvet Sky, and Chavo were the first people that we saw.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" Everyone yelled at us, MJ and I jumped but Maria and my mom caught us before we slipped and fell onto our ass.

"We got cake for you guys." Shane McMahan said.

"Is that smart having cake before their matches?" MJ asked.

"So, it doesn't matter, it's okay to splurge." Vince said as we all grabbed a slice of cake, but before we started eating the cake, Shane and Vince McMahan insisted on singing the birthday song to us, it was butchered hearing everyone singing it. We ate our cake and decided we should really start getting ready for the show.

"Are you sure you can perform with that ankle?" I asked Jeff.

"I don't think I can, I want to sweetie, but I shouldn't do it because it might worsen." Jeff said.

"I'll handle it, do you have your acrylics?" I asked.

"He always does." Matt said.

"Is someone going to escort us to our seats?" Greg asked.

"I'll take them to their seats." Chavo said as my mom, Greg and Chavo left the cafeteria.

"MJ, can you go with them and get the acrylics from Jeff?" I asked looking at MJ.

"Yeah, I am guessing your plan is beginning?" MJ asked.

"It's so going perfectly." I said as MJ went with Matt, Shane, Shannon, Velvet Sky and Jeff to the men's locker room. I walked up to Vince who was still eating his cake, he was talking with his son and HHH.

"Here's one of the birthday girls." Vince said.

"Sorry to interrupt, but may I talk to you privately?" I asked nervously, Vince excused himself and we went to a different table that was empty.

"Talk to me." Vince said.

"Tonight Jeff has a street fight with Adam, Jeff's ankle is sprained and he can't really perform the match. He doesn't want to forfeit the match, would it be okay if I went against Adam instead, I mean, whoever won between Jeff and Adam got me supposedly, that is the rules Vickie had. I have already took Adam down twice, but I was stopped two other times, I can handle him no problem." I said stating my argument before he could answer my proposition.

"You know the dangers of going against a man?"

"Yes sir, I think that I can handle Adam sir. I know that I might get injured and what match don't you have the chance of getting injured, and I don't want Jeff to forfeit." I said.

"Okay, you got my permission, but you can't sue me for any injuries you may sustain from this street fight." Vince said.

"If there is any injuries, it's going to be on Adam not me."

"Your confident." Vince said as I stood up.

"Very much so." I said as I shook his hand and left the cafeteria to the women's locker room. I walked into the locker room to see MJ sitting on the bench talking to Maria.

"What's going Caylee?" Maria asked.

"Okay, well, Jeff isn't going against Adam, I am, actually MJ you got to be involved in this, your not going to get hurt at all." I said.

"How am I involved in this?" MJ asked.

"Your going to dress like me, your going to go out to the ring and make an announcement. Say something like 'Jeff Hardy is not able to wrestle tonight due to an injury, so instead of him going against Edge, I'm going to go against Edge in a street fight.' When Adam comes out to confront you about it, if I know Adam, he will start talking about god knows what, you say whatever you think I would say. While your doing that, I'm going to come out and hit him over the head with a chair and that will get me a lead on winning." I said stating my plan to her.

"Your going to go through all that trouble?" Maria asked, I just gave her that 'Duh' look.

"Are you in MJ?" I asked.

"Count me in." MJ said as I tossed her the outfit, we both had a black tank top, black pants and the same shoes, the only difference was the belt and gloves.

"What about face paint?" Maria asked.

"Do something simple that I would be able to do on you." I said MJ.

"Why doesn't Maria do our paint the same instead of each of us trying to copy the others." MJ suggested as we turned to Maria doing a puppy dog look.

"Fine, give me that paint." Maria said snatching the paint from us, she did our make-up the same.

"How are we going to get both of us out there?" MJ asked.

"Maria would escort us along with someone else, I will hide in the darkness which is something I'm good at." I said.

"Let's get this over with." Maria said as we put our clothing up into the locker, Maria walked us out to the men's locker room, Maria knocked on the door and Tommy answered it.

"Man, am I seeing double?" Tommy asked.

"Sh! Where's Chavo?" MJ asked.

"Chavo!" Tommy yelled as he let us into the locker room.

"What's going on?" Chavo asked, we explained our plan to him.

"Does Jeff know about this?" Chavo asked.

"No, where is he?" I asked.

"In the lounge with Shannon and Matt." Chavo said.

"I'll go get him." Tommy said.

"Take them to the gorilla position." MJ said as Chavo and Maria escorted us to the gorilla position, we saw a crew assistant.

"Hey, can you get to Justin over this?" I asked them.

"Yeah, what do you need?" He asked.

"Tell him to introduce Caylee instead of Jeff Hardy." I said.

"Change in match?" He asked.

"Kind of." MJ said.

"Change in names, announce Caylee instead of Jeff Hardy." He said into his headset.

"Thanks." I said.

"Jeff Hardy's music?" We heard come over his headset, we nodded yes.

"Yes, Jeff Hardy's music." He said.

"I didn't know I had music yet." I said looking at MJ as Jeff came around the corner.

"What's going on?" Jeff asked.

"I'll tell him." Maria said pushing him to the side a little telling him the situation, I hid in the darkness of the curtain.

"Introducing next, Caylee." Justin said over the microphone, Jeff's music started and MJ ran out onto the stage, she looked back at me.

'Now.' I thought, she started doing the dance and the pyrotechnics went off, she went down to the ring climbing in and grabbed a microphone. I looked around in search of a chair to take with me and there was a pile of them across the hall from me.

"Alright, I know all of you were expecting Jeff to come out here right now and do a street fight with Edge. Jeff Hardy sprained his ankle last week and is not able to perform tonight…" MJ started saying, somewhat close to what I said to her earlier. Jeff came back around the corner, Chavo was leaning against the stage across from me, he was supposed to be protecting me and/or MJ, Maria was behind Jeff.

"What do you think your doing? You can't take him?" Jeff asked.

"Sh! I'm trying to hide." I said as Jeff and Maria walked to the monitor that was hanging on the wall.

"Instead of Jeff having a street fight with Edge tonight, I'm standing in for him. So, Edge, bring it." MJ said, Chavo gave me the nod that was saying that Adam was coming, I backed up further into the darkness.

"Microphone." Adam said to the assistant and the assistant handed him a microphone.

"Microphone #5, on." Assistant said into his headset. Adam walked by me onto the stage, and I came out from the curtain and I grabbed a steel chair from the other side.

"You think that you can take me Caylee?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, I think I can, I took you down once in the cafeteria, once out here in the ring, and almost two other times, I seriously think that I could take you." MJ said.

"What if you break a fingernail? I mean, female vs. male, that's unheard of." Adam said.

"Hello, Chyna?" MJ said as I ran out and I could hear everyone gasp when they saw me, I hit Adam over the head with the chair causing him to fall face first to the ground. I gave MJ a thumbs up, and she nodded. "Oh, and did I forget to mention, I'm not Caylee? I'm her twin, MJ." MJ said, I grabbed Adam's arms with one hand and started pulling him down the ramp with the chair still in my other hand.

"What are you doing?" I heard my mom yelled.

"I got it!" I yelled back, my mom nodded yes and I handed the chair over to MJ who set it on the ground in the ring. MJ slid of the ring and helped me lift Adam into the ring and we both slid into the ring. The ref signaled for the bell to ring, after the bell rung I hit him again over the back with the chair and Curt and Zack ran out from backstage.

"What are we going to do now?" MJ asked.

"Get out, go under the ring, and hide." I said as MJ slid out of the ring and went to go get under the ring but Zack grabbed her and started dragging her up the ramp, I hit Curt over the head with the chair, and I slid out to go over Zack, I lifted the ring curtain bringing out a bamboo stick to hit Zack by the time I got it out, Chavo was already out there and had hit Zack and saved MJ.

"Caylee, look out." Chavo said, I turned around and got speared by Adam onto the ramp, the bamboo stick threw out of my hand. MJ crawled down to me as Chavo grabbed the bamboo stick hitting Adam with it, but Adam grabbed it before it hit him. MJ helped me to my feet, Chavo and Adam fought up the ramp and to the side of the stage near the wires and the tall silver stage thing that held the lights. Chavo was on the side of the stage about to fall in, I picked up the bamboo stick from where they dropped it. MJ ran back to the ring grabbing the chair I used earlier and ran back up the ramp with it. Chavo saw us standing behind Adam, Chavo moved out of the way when I hit him with a bamboo stick and then MJ hit him with a chair.

"Jump and kick." I said as MJ and I jumped up and kicked Adam in the back causing him to fall on top of the wires, we landed on our sides. "You okay?" I asked.

"That was fun." MJ said as I looked over and saw Jeff walking out onto the stage without his crutches.

"Where's you crutches and your not supposed to be out here?" I asked.

"I don't care, I'm going to finish this." Jeff said as he climbed off the ramp, he went to the silver stage piece that led up to the lights, he climbed up three hundred feet, I think it was and did a Swanton off it onto Adam who was already in the wires. I sat on the edge of the stage and jumped off into the wires, I helped Jeff up and I linked my hands together, he stepped into my hand pushing himself up and climbed onto the stage. When Jeff got up there, I jumped and pulled myself onto the stage. We looked down and saw Adam moving to get up, I leant down hitting him in the head with the bamboo stick again, then I threw the chair on him.

"May I do the legendary frog splash?" I asked.

"You're a Guerrero, go for it." Chavo said as Jeff leant on MJ and Chavo for support. I jumped and did the frog splash onto the chair and Edge. Afterwards, I climbed off and onto the stage again. Vickie walked out carrying a microphone and did not look enthused.

"What do you think your doing Chavo? Your supposed to be on my side?" Vickie asked as I grabbed a microphone from an assistant and handed it to him.

"I don't agree with what you were doing to Jeff nor to my two nieces. I think that if their in love, let them be in love. Second of all, when I was 'supposedly' watching them, I wasn't really watching them, I let them run off with their boyfriends." Chavo said.

"I can't believe you Chavo, I thought I could trust you, you are a Guerrero, I thought you were trustworthy." Vickie said.

"He is trustworthy Vickie, you're the problem here." MJ said.

"Don't even get me started, whoever you are. Jeff, since you didn't wrestle this match, you have another match next week against none other than Big Show." Vickie said.

"Wait a minute Vickie, I'm 18, I can choose whatever I want to do now, so you can't do this anymore and Jeff isn't going to have any more matches because you don't have to approve him anymore." I said stealing the microphone.

"Just because your 18 doesn't mean anything, he's still got to get my approval since I'm your half mother." Vickie said.

"Oh really, I would like you to meet someone. Our real mother, Samantha." MJ said as me and her walked down to our mom.

"And Vickie, I'm their mom and I approve Jeff, so it overwrites what you say all together." Our mom said, Vince McMahan walked out and stood behind Vickie with a microphone.

"And Vickie, I've watched the last few Smack Downs, and this feud ends now. Now, I'll be watching your every move, if you mess up one more time like this, your fired." Vince said.

"What?" Vickie asked, I turned my attention to where Adam was laying and he was now being put on a stretcher.

"MJ, I want to see you in my office to discuss a contract." Vince said.

"Do I still have another match with Maria?" I asked before he walked backstage, he turned around and nodded no. We walked by Vickie, we were snarling at her when we went backstage.

"It worked!" MJ said pulling me into a hug.

"I'm smart aren't I?" I said smiling as I hugged Chavo, "Thanks for coming out for the safe." I said.

"No problem, anything for my nieces." Chavo said as he hugged MJ, I went to Jeff and he was leaning against the regular wall and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Where are your crutches Mr. Hardy?" I asked.

"Over there." Jeff said nodding towards them.

"Why aren't you on them, I mean you probably already ruined it with that Swanton." I asked as I rested my head against his chest.

"Stupid, but awesome if I say so myself." Jeff said as he kissed the top of the head and ran his fingers through my hair.

"It was pretty awesome."

"You are pretty smart for thinking of that swap of you and MJ."

"I thought so myself." I said as I rubbed my hand over his bicep.

"You stood up for yourself pretty good out there."

"I couldn't do it without Chavo, MJ or you. "

"Now, we can be together and not have to worry about it." Jeff said and I saw smile creep over his face.

"Yeah, what an awful way to start the new team extreme huh?"

"But the crowd is loving the whole twin angle that you and MJ have started."

"Don't mean I started, MJ wanted nothing to deal with it." I said.

"Why don't you go wash up and change, and I'll got get Greg and your mom back here?"

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't asked if I wasn't sure."

"Take your crutches mister." I said as I went to the women's locker room to see Maria sitting in there talking to Candice.

"I can't believe that you were able to pull that off." Maria said hugging me tightly.

"I know, I'm shocked, I just know that now I'm free of Vickie and that creep Adam." I said as I went into the bathroom washing off the paint that was still on my face.

"Where's MJ?" Maria asked.

"Either with Shannon or with Vince discussing a contract." I said as I walked out wiping my face dry.

"We should be worried because we are going to have twins working with us, how are we going to know who is who in the ring?" Candice said.

"You'll know because she isn't going to be wearing extreme paint or Jeff's clothing." I said as I went to my locker and opening it to pull out my clothes.

"I hope Vince doesn't pull the whole switch, or the who is who type thing to confuse the fans type storylines." Maria said.

"You guys will always know who is who." I said.

"Exactly, how do we know your Caylee?" Candice asked.

"True." Maria askd.

"Dude, come on, look at the color of my gloves and belt." I said.

"I don't remember who was wearing what color." Maria said.

"I'm Caylee, trust me, I think I should know." I said as I zipped up my pants and pulled my shirt back on when MJ walked in holding her contract.

"I got a contract, but technically since I'm not trained yet, I have to be an escort and/or an interviewer until I do so." MJ said.

"Hey, I was an interviewer until I got trained, it isn't that bad." Maria said.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing." MJ said as she set it down and grabbed her clothes from the locker and started changing. I tied my shoes and grabbed her contract, I started looking it over.

"This stuff is pretty good MJ." I said as I skimmed through the paper work of her contract.

"I hope so, I wasn't going to sign it until someone went over it with me." MJ said as she tied her shoes rapidly.

"I'm sure Shannon would." I said as I grabbed the bag and threw it over my shoulder.

"Hello? Your acting like I'm chop liver." Maria said.

"Fine, will you go over this contract with me?" MJ asked.

"I'll think about it." Maria said playing with a strand of her hair.

"I'll go to Shannon then." MJ said.

"Whatever, I'll help you." Maria said.

"I got to get going, Jeff and them are waiting for me, are you coming?" I asked as I went to pull open the locker room door.

"Then don't say good bye to me." Maria said.

"Bye, you want to come by tomorrow for 4th of July?" I asked as I went up to her hugging her tightly.

"Yeah, I'll be there, I'll have someone give me a ride." Maria said as MJ hugged her as well.

"Bye Candice." I said as I waved at her when I walked out.

"Yeah, bye Candice." MJ said as she followed me out to where Jeff, Greg and our mom was standing.

"You ready to go?" Our mom asked.

"Yeah, is it cool if Jeff stays the night?" I asked.

"I don't mind, but he's not staying in your room with you." My mom said.

"I wasn't planning on it ma'am." Jeff said.

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow for 4th of July." MJ said.

"What do you mean? Your staying the night at our house too, I need to catch up with you and I will feel horrible not having family staying in my house." Our mom said.

'We can sneak you out to Shannon's, but mom will be pissed to see you not here in the morning.' I thought.

'True, but I want to stay with Shannon though.' MJ thought.

'You can stay the night with him tomorrow night since she will probably have to go on a business trip the following day.' I thought.

'Deal.' MJ thought, "I'll stay the night, thanks for the offer. Let me just go say bye to my boyfriend." MJ said as she took off down the hallway.

"I couldn't believe how much you guys looked alike until you guys did that whole swap thing earlier, I seriously thought that was you in the ring announcing." My mom said.

"No, that was MJ, I was the one that hit Adam in the back of the head." I said clearing things up with her.

"I know, I was so confused, especially when you two stood together I was like which one was which." Greg said.

"Anyways, tomorrow what do you have planned for 4th of July?" I asked.

"I was planning on going to the park for the fireworks, and having another bar-be-que at the park, if all your friends want to join." My mom said as MJ ran back and out of breath.

"Whoa, you ran the whole time?" I asked catching her.

"Yeah, I didn't want to make you guys wait long." MJ said as we walked out to the car, I helped Jeff into the passenger seat, Greg, MJ and our mom sat in the back seat and I drove us home. We got home, and we walked in, we were all tired from the day's event.

"Home sweet home." I said flopping on the couch.


	43. Letters

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. I WASN'T SURE EXACTLY WHAT TO HAVE THE LETTERS, BUT I DID MY BEST, AND THERE ARE ONLY A FEW MORE CHAPTERS LEFT TO BE WRITTEN.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

I was sitting on the couch, Jeff came and sat down next to me on the couch, MJ sat on the arm of the chair.

"Well, I'm going to head home. Nice seeing you again Jeff, Ms. Howard, nice meeting you MJ and I'll talk to you later Caylee." Greg said.

"Wait, I don't get a hug?" I asked getting back to my feet and hugging him. Greg shook Jeff's hand, hugged our mom and he hugged MJ before he left.

"Well, I'm going to bed. MJ, you can share a bed with Caylee, and Jeff if you don't mind sleeping on the couch, Caylee knows where the pillows and blankets are. You can either pull out the bed or just lay on it the way it is." Our mom said.

"Night mom." I said hugging her.

"Yeah, night mom." MJ said hugging her as well.

"Night Ms. Howard." Jeff said.

"Night all." Our mom said walking down the hallway to her room.

"Jeff, will you look over my contract?" MJ asked.

"Sure, let's sit at the dining room table where there is some type of light." Jeff said as he got to his feet and limped over there without his crutches.

"Does anyone want some hot chocolate?" I asked as I went into the kitchen.

"Yes please." MJ said.

"Jeff?" I asked as I pulled down two coffee cups and went to reach for the third.

"Does it have marshmallows?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, what's hot chocolate without marshmallows?" I asked.

"Defiantly." Jeff said as MJ sat down at the end of the dining room table chair next to Jeff. I boiled the water in the coffee pot, and I poured a packet of hot chocolate mix in each cup.

"How does her contract look?" I asked as I pulled out three spoons from the drawer.

"Pretty standard, it looks just like yours Caylee." Jeff said.

"So, that's good right?" MJ asked.

"Very good." Jeff said as I poured the water into the three cups and stir all three cups and carried out theirs and then went back for mine.

"I should sign it right?" MJ asked as I sat down next to Jeff facing them.

"Do you want to do this?" I asked.

"That's the question isn't it?" MJ asked.

"Don't sign it if you have doubts and sign it if you think this is something you really want to do." Jeff said.

"I liked being out in the ring and I think that I could have some talent considering my genes." MJ said.

"If you sign this and you don't think you want to do it anymore after this contract ends, you can get out." Jeff said.

"I'm going to do it." MJ said as she signed the contract, we drunk our hot chocolate laughing about things that came to mind. "I'm pooped, I want to go to bed, you coming with?" MJ asked looking at me.

"Let me get him situated." I said as I went to the closet grabbing him a pillow and a blanket. Jeff laid down on the couch, I moved his crotches from the couch and covered him up a little more. "Are you comfortable?" I asked.

"Yeah, good night sweetie." Jeff said.

"Night, I love you." I said as I kissed him on the lips lightly.

"I love you too, see you in the morning." Jeff said, I turned off the light and left the television on for him, I put the remote close to him just in case. I walked into the bedroom to see MJ sitting on the bed.

"You got your pajamas?" I asked.

"Shannon's got them in his room, may I borrow a pair?" MJ asked, I pulled out two pairs of pajamas, we switched into our pajamas, and we both climbed into the bed. MJ was laying on her right side, I was laying on my back looking out the window near the bed into the moonlight. I'm not really that tired, I feel horrible having Jeff out on the couch and I have Greg's letter yet to read. I looked over my sister who was already fast asleep, I kissed her cheek before I climbed out of my bed going to the photo album Greg gave me earlier that I set on the computer desk, and I opened it to the letter pulling out the folded letter from the album. I unfolded it, I found the flashlight I always keep at my bed side just in case, and I sat at the computer desk, I set the unfolded letter on the desk and turned my flash light on pointing it towards the letter.

'_Dear Caylee;_

_I know that by the time you read this you would have a life of your own up in WWE, being real good friends with that Multi-Haired Warrior Jeff Hardy. I am seriously happy for you going to WWE so soon in your career unlike me, but I didn't expect you to leave that soon, I thought you would be here longer. I seriously thought me and you had something going, the way we acted at the Indy shows, prom, and how you trusted me to help you sneak out, you never consider my feelings when you thought about joining WWE. I know you always said we are nothing but friends, but I thought you were just playing hard to get. I had feelings for you, and I probably still do deep down, but at your graduation and at the WWE taping I snuck you to, when I saw that look Jeff Hardy gave you and the way you both smiled and the way both your eyes sparkled, I knew that I could never compare to him in your eyes. I hope that this photo album shows you how much fun you had with me, I really clicked with you, and I know that you will call me when you need a friend, that's what we are, friends. I just thought that you would want to know that I loved you, I don't know how I'm going to react when I see you or when I see you and him together. Trust me, if he breaks your heart and you realize you made a mistake, don't think that I would accept you back right away, and I won't trust you as easily. I really loved you Caylee, I hope that you know what your doing. I remember to this day the way you looked at prom, the way you danced on that dance floor not caring who was staring, how you smell of vanilla, your laugh that I love, your smile and that look in your eyes of pure happiness. I hope that you remember me as vividly as I do you, I watch you perform at WWE, and now I know that's where your supposed to be._

_Love you,_

_Greg'_

I can't believe he loved me, I mean, did I act so dense where I didn't see the signs of him liking me slightly? I feel like a gigantic bitch, I didn't know I was hurting his feelings, and I didn't think he would feel that way for me. I decided I should write him back and give it to him tomorrow. Instead of typing it on the computer and printing it, I didn't want to bother because it might wake MJ and I didn't want to go out to the living room and use my mom's typewriter, I don't know why she has that thing, she never uses it, only like once a year, if that. I pulled out a notebook and a pen from my backpack that I haven't went through yet from school, I opened the notebook to an empty sheet. What to say?

'_Greg,_

_I don't know what to say besides that I am shocked from what I read. I had no idea that you had feelings for me, if I would of known of these feelings you had for me sooner, I would of put them in consideration. I knew that you were happy for me and you agreed with me about WWE is where I'm supposed to be, and I also knew that deep down that you were a little hurt for losing a friend. No doubt we had something going for us, I trust you fully, we spent so much time together during wrestling training, prom, talking over the phone, and when you snuck me out of my house to see WWE, which my mom still doesn't know about. I never saw it working out with us, when I started thinking about joining WWE, I knew it would be best for me, and I thought you would be happy, when you decide to make that leap over to WWE, I could get you in, Vince said so himself. I knew it would be hard for us to separate after we started being friends. I know that I didn't call you as often, but that is one regret I have, but you also got to think that I am on the road constantly, I got to make new friends, yeah, I should keep better contact with you, but you got to also think I have Jeff, my new friends, and now meeting my twin. I promise to start calling or texting you more to keep close contact with you, but we can't be more than just friends. I used to like you a little myself, but when I hung out with you more, it demolished and I liked you only as a friend. I will remember the prom forever, especially with this photo album. I know this isn't much, but I want you to know that I don't regret my decision on going to WWE, the only thing I regret is not making an effort in keeping contact with you, that I'm sorry for. I am sorry for hurting your feelings in anyway, I feel horrible about it._

_With Love,_

_Caylee'_

I tore the paper out of the notebook, I folded it up into a heart that I taught myself from an origami website online. I looked over at my sister laying asleep in the bed, I didn't really want to try and wake her up by crawling back into that bed. I was not tired, yeah I was exhausted from today's events, and I got up from the chair, I was going to go get a VHS from the living room that always puts me asleep when I was a child, the movie 'The Wizard of Oz,' that always does the trick, that and milk and cookies. I slowly opened the door trying not to wake my sister, I slid out and shut my door to a crack is still left open. I walked down the hallway towards the living room, I don't have a VHS player in my room, I only have a DVD player. I went into the kitchen finding my mom's hidden stash of Oreo's that she doesn't know that I know of and I poured myself a glass of milk. I sat down at the dining room table in the dark, I ate the Oreos and I heard the slight snoring of Jeff from the couch. I finished my late night snack, I rinsed off my dishes, I know my mom said that Jeff wasn't allowed to stay in my bed tonight but I didn't want to climb into bed with MJ, even though that would be better for my mom to see than me laying out here with Jeff. I felt more comfortable staying out here with Jeff than with MJ, especially after what I read in Greg's letter. I went over to our VHS collection, I pulled out 'The Wizard of Oz,' I made sure it was rewind, I slipped it into the VHS machine and pushed play. I went over to the couch that Jeff was sleeping on, I lifted the blanket, I climbed on top of him, I laid my head on his chest and threw the covers over us, and I felt Jeff's arm wrap around me. I leant up, and I kissed his cheek.

"I love you Jeff Nero Hardy." I said as I laid my head back down on his chest watching Dorothy singing. I finally fell asleep after my favorite part of the movie, the lollipopkins, where Dorothy gets the lollipop from the three little boys.


	44. Lazy Morning

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES HTE OC'S. *WARNING, SOME SEXUAL SCENES IN THIS CHAPTER***

**The Next Morning- Jeff's Point of View-**

I woke up this morning with Caylee laying on top of me, she looked so cute when she was asleep and I realized that I love this girl. I loved the way she matched wits with me, she knew how to control me sometimes and she can handle me, like when I attacked Adam, she was able to pull me off him without having to go get others. I love how we can talk about everything, she listens to me when I need to talk and she understands me, we can even sit in quiet and enjoy each others presence. I love the way she looks at me, the way she smiles, the way she doesn't care what others think of her, her laugh and the sparkle in her eyes when she is happy. The smell of her hair when she gets out of the shower, the strong scent of her perfume and the way her hair is always smooth and able to run my hands through it. I don't know why thinking about all of this and seeing her laying here on top of me with her head buried into my chest was getting me hot and turned on. I was trying to think of other things to calm me down, I didn't see anyone else in the living room, or dining room area, but I wasn't able to calm myself down enough and I got a boner, I knew she must of felt it because her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Good morning sweetie." I said trying to act natural like nothing is going on.

"Good morning, what's poking me in the stomach?" She asked as she went to look at what it was and she looked back at me, I was so embarrassed.

"Sorry." I said as I could feel myself turn a little red, she slid up to me and kissed me passionately on the lips.

"What made you so turned on now?" She asked as she snuggled her head into my collarbone.

"I was thinking how hot you were and you laying on top of me doesn't help me any." I said as I ran my fingers through her hair.

"Do you want me to get up and get some ice or water to cool you down some?"

"No, if you get up then it would be more noticeable and I don't need your mom coming out and seeing me like that." I said as she laughed at me.

"Is there anything that I can help you with?"

"Stop being so hot and don't lay on top of me without letting me know anymore."

"I can't stop doing that." She said as she kissed and nibbled at my neck.

"Stop doing that, your just going to make it worse."

"Do you want to go take a cold shower?"

"Only if you go check real quick, I don't want your mom seeing me like this, because she will think of me badly." I said as she slid off me fixing her pajama shorts and went down the hallway, and walked back to the living room.

"No one else is up, come on." She said, I stood up, and I tried to cover up my boner from her. "Don't be embarrassed Jeff, I already know that you have one." She said as I pulled her in front of me to where my boner was hitting against her lower back to cover it up, she grabbed me a towel and walked me to the bathroom.

"You owe me one for this." I said.

"Do you have clothes?"

"No, it's in Chavo's trunk, I can just use your ring gear clothes if you don't mind."

"Yeah, if you don't get another boner from that." She joked, she went to leave but I grabbed and pulled her into my embrace and we were face to face, I could tell her breathing was a little short, I lifted her face to mine and kissed her passionately. "I'm still not going to shower with you, pervert." She said as she ran her finger slightly down my chest, my flesh got hot from where she was touching me. She left the bathroom, I grabbed the towel covering my pelvis area so if her mom or MJ come out of their rooms they won't see me in this state. Caylee walked back carrying a white tank top and black pants that we usually wear.

"Thanks Caylee, I love you." I said.

"No problem, I love you too." She said as she gave me a kiss lightly on the lips, she walked out of the bathroom shutting the door behind her, and I started the water, I took a nice long cold shower.

**Caylee's Point of View-**

I can't believe that just happened, I didn't think that it would be possible to do that to a guy just by sleeping on top of them. Anyways, I know MJ is still fast asleep in my room, I wonder what time it is. I went out to the living room looking at the clock that said it was noon thirty. 'Why isn't mom up yet?' I thought, I walked back to my mom's room, I knocked on the door, and no response.

"Mom?" I asked, I opened the door and she wasn't in there. "That's weird." I said, I walked back out to the living room, I looked back out to the backyard, she wasn't out there, I went to the kitchen, she wasn't in there, and I went to the garage, she wasn't there. I then went to the window near the door looking out seeing that her car wasn't there. "Well, obviously she isn't here if her car isn't here, but that's weird she didn't leave a note." I said, I began my search for her note, I finally found it sitting on top of her pillow in her room, the white paper blended in with the pillow.

'Caylee, MJ, and Jeff-

Sorry for leaving you guys on such a short notice, especially on Fourth of July, and after Caylee and MJ's 18th Birthday, I got called into a week long business trip in New York, I had a flight to catch. I was going to wake you all to say good-bye, but you all looked too peaceful asleep. I give you all my kisses when I left, Caylee, I saw you laying with Jeff, I thought I said no on that. You know my number if you want to talk, give everyone my love.

-Mom'

'Thanks a lot mom.' I thought, I carried the note out to the living room and dining room area and I set it on the dining table. I pulled out my phone dialing Maria's number to see what they were doing and seeing if they were up.

"Hey, what's up?" Maria asked.

"Just seeing if you guys were up."

"Well, most of us are, Shannon and Matt are still asleep." Maria said.

"You guys want to come over, MJ and Jeff don't have their suitcases."

"No problem, how do we get there from the Hilton?"

"Yeah, I know my way around here." I said as I waited for her to get out a pen and paper, I told her how to get to my house when I saw Jeff walk out, and his hair was tied up in a ponytail.

"Who's on the phone?" Jeff asked.

"Maria." I said.

"Yeah?" Maria asked.

"Sorry, I was telling Jeff who I was on the phone with. Don't forget to eat something small since we probably won't eat dinner until later on tonight at the park before the fireworks."

"We'll pick up like McDonald's or something, you guys want something?" Maria asked.

"Jeff, you want McDonald's?" I asked.

"Sure, the Big Mac meal with a sprite." Jeff said as he was tying his shoes.

"Alright, get the Big Mac meal with a sprite for Jeff, and just get the two cheeseburger meal for MJ and I to share, get a coke to drink." I said.

"Sounds good, we'll be there soon."

"Thanks Maria, love you."

"Love you too." Maria said as she hung up the phone, I set my phone on the table and I pulled my leg up onto the chair.

"So, you became friends with your hand or did the cold shower help?"

"Shut up, where's your mom?" Jeff asked.

"She went on a business trip to New York."

"I'm sorry." Jeff said as he patted his leg for me to sit on his lap.

"Your not going to get too hot now are you?"

"No, I took care of that." Jeff said as I got up and sat on his lap, I pulled my feet up and rested them onto the couch besides him. "When did you come out here last night?"

"I don't know the specific time, but I couldn't sleep, so I read the letter Greg wrote me, then I wrote him back and then I still couldn't sleep, since this is the only room that had a VHS player, and 'The Wizard of Oz' is on VHS, I had to watch it out here, so I ended up out here."

"Should we wake MJ?"

"I will have Shannon wake her when he gets here."

"Your mean." Jeff said as I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"We should bring in some lawn chairs, because we don't have enough for everybody in here."

"You need help?"

"You have a sprained ankle."

"It's tightly wrapped and it should be getting better." Jeff said as I got up and started carrying lawn chairs in putting them at the table.

"That should be enough chairs." I said as I heard my bedroom door open and MJ emerged, her hair was messed up and she did not look fully awake.

"Good morning." Jeff said.

"Thanks, what time is it?" MJ asked as she yawned.

"Almost one, you should go get dressed, the guys are almost here." I said, she ran back to the bedroom.

"You should get dressed as well." Jeff said as I hugged him tightly, he wrapped his arms around me and I felt protected with him and it felt right to be with him. He unwrapped his arms from around me, I went into the bedroom with MJ who was just sitting on the bed looking at a photo of my mom and me.

"What do you want to wear?" I asked as I went to the bag that held the clothes our mom bought us.

"I want this shirt and these jeans." MJ said grabbing one shirt and jeans, I grabbed a shirt and jeans myself, then she grabbed one more outfit and then I got the last one. We changed into one of our new outfits, we walked out to the living room when the door bell rang. I opened it and all of our friends walked in carrying McDonalds bags and drinks.

"Party time people." Maria said as they sat it on the dining room table, I switched the television to a music channel and turned it up some.

"Where's your mom?" Matt asked as we all sat down around the table, I went to the refrigerator getting myself a can of soda.

"Oh, she was called on a business trip to New York." I said walking out, I sat between MJ and Jeff, Shannon was on the other side of MJ.

"Okay, who got a coke?" Chavo asked, I raised MJ's hand, Shane and Matt raised their hands. "Sprite?" Jeff, Maria and Velvet Sky raised their hand. "Dr. Pepper." Shannon and Chavo got those.

"Big Mac?" Maria asked as she passed out all the food, MJ and I split the fries and we each got a cheeseburger, we're not big eaters. We sat around the table eating McDonalds, I paid Maria for my food and we cleaned up the mess and we each took our foldable lawn chairs out to our cars.

"We should carry these suitcases in to give us room." Shannon said as we grabbed MJ's, Shannon's and Jeff's suitcase carrying them inside. I called Greg on my cell phone, and it rang two times before he picked up.

"Hello?" Greg asked.

"Hey, we're heading out to the park, you still going to meet us there?" I asked as I pulled in a cooler from the garage to put ice, soda, the meat for the bar-be-que, and some other things that we might need, we were all carrying bags out to the cars and Matt and Shannon took the cooler out.

"Yeah, I'll meet you guys there, you still doing a bar-be-que?"

"Sure are."

"Fine, I'll be there in thirty."

"See you then." I said as I hung up and slid the phone into my pocket.

"Let's roll!" Shane said.

"We need to get some blankets for us to lay on the ground." I said as I went to the closet grabbing three blankets to use. I handed them over to Chavo, I then grabbed the heart shaped note I wrote Greg and the note he wrote me, I grabbed my purse and my keys to the house and car. I was the last person out of the house, everyone besides me, Jeff, Shannon and MJ were in a car. I locked the house, walking out to my car we climbed in and I started it, I rolled down my window, I backed out.

"We're following you!" Maria said since she was driving one of the cars.

"Try and keep up then." I said smiling.

"I know I can." Shane said as we took off towards the park that they were going to shoot fireworks off at. We parked our cars in the parking lot, it was the closest parking lot to the park and no one was there yet, so we were good.


	45. Park Fun

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES HTE OC'S.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

We lugged out the cooler, and the bags that contained all the food from the trunks of the cars.

"Does everyone have a bag, or something to carry?" I asked, there was nothing left in my trunk so I slammed it shut.

"Yeah, everything is out of our trunk." Chavo said slamming the trunk to their car and Shane followed.

"We got everything right?" Jeff asked.

"Of course we do, if we didn't have everything, we wouldn't of had shut our trunks." Matt said as we crossed the street to the park.

"Whatever." Jeff said as we climbed onto the curb into the grass.

"Where do they shoot the fireworks?" MJ asked.

"They shoot up over there, so we would want to face that way." I said pointing to the right.

"They have jungle gym, we should get close to that!" Shane said excitedly.

"And there is a grill near by so we can bar-be-que." Chavo said as we walked to the table, and the grill that was the closest to the jungle gym that Shane was so excited to go play on.

"Is Greg coming?" Jeff asked as he sat down and pulled me onto his lap.

"He's supposed to, I love you." I said as I rested my head against his, ever since I read that letter from Greg, I feel like that I don't share how much I truly love Jeff as much as I am supposed too and I feel dirty thinking another man loves me.

"Who's up for some Frisbee?" Matt asked.

"I'm in!" Maria said as her, Shannon, and MJ took off running to play Frisbee with Matt. I stood up and started to help Chavo unpack some things, I unfolded some chairs, and I unfolded the blankets laying them out on the grass.

"Can I at least go play or do something?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, but at least rest your ankle a little until you start going off and playing." I said.

"Hey guys, why are you all the way back here?" Greg asked walking up to us.

"I wanted to go play on the jungle gym." Shane said as him and Velvet took off climbing onto the jungle gym doing the monkey bars and such.

"I'm going to start the grill to get it warmed up for when we decide to grill the food." Chavo said.

"You do that uncle Chavo." I said hugging him and kissing his cheek. "I'm going to go talk to Greg for a minute, you behave." I said as I bent over and kissed Jeff lightly on the lips.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Greg asked as I grabbed his arm and started pulling him when I got hit in the head by the Frisbee.

"Hey, watch where your throwing it!" I yelled as I threw it back, and Matt was able to catch it. Greg and I walked to a shady tree a little far away so others couldn't hear us.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Greg asked as he leant against the tree.

"I read the letter you wrote me, I kind of wrote you back." I said as I pulled out the folded heart and handed it to him.

"I thought I told you to read that when your alone?"

"I did, I was the only one up and I read it, and I wrote you back." I said as he took it from my hand, and I hugged him tightly and I went back to where Jeff and Chavo were sitting, Greg stood there reading my letter. Jeff was now sitting in a lawn chair, I sat down on his lap, Chavo was watching the grill making sure the flames didn't get high, Velvet Sky and Shane came back because they got board playing on the jungle gym by themselves. A few hours past, now everyone was gathered around sitting in the lawn chairs and on the benches on both sides of the table talking about random things.

"Anybody getting hungry?" Matt asked.

"Are you?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, who wants to do the grilling?" Matt asked.

"I'll do it." Greg volunteered to do the grilling.

"I'll help him if you guys want to go play on the jungle gym?" Greg asked as everyone got up and ran to the jungle gym, MJ and I got onto the swing, Jeff and Shannon were pushing us, Matt was chasing Maria around the jungle gym, Shane and Velvet Sky were on the tire swing.

"This is fun, I haven't been on a swing in years." MJ said.

"I bet I can jump further than you." I said.

"Can not." MJ said as Jeff and Shannon stopped pushing us, we were leg pumping and we were trying to get high up onto the swing.

"What are they doing?" Maria asked as Matt and her stopped to watch us swinging.

"They are trying to find out who can jump further off the swing." Jeff said.

"I'll go get some sticks for markers." Matt said as he ran off to find some sticks, he came back with eight sticks.

"Jeff isn't jumping." I said.

"I so am." Jeff said.

"You jump first, I'm scared." MJ said, Shane and Velvet joined us, I went to jump and Shane snapped a photo of me in mid jump. I landed on my feet and fell back onto my butt, Matt marked where my hands landed.

"Okay, your turn MJ." Shane said as MJ jumped off, Shane snapped a photo of her and landed a few feet in front of me, but she didn't fall, unlike me. Matt marked her spot, then Jeff and Shannon started swinging, and they got high enough, Shannon jumped off, Shane snapped a photo right before he twisted in mid air landing on his feet. Matt marked where Shannon landed.

"Be careful Jeff, I don't want you to ruin your ankle anymore." I said.

"I do this for a living, I know how to do it." Jeff said as he jumped off doing a flip, Shane snapped a photo and Jeff landed on his butt

"See, he didn't even land on his feet." Matt said as he marked where Jeff's butt landed.

"I want to go!" Maria exclaimed, Matt handed me the sticks, Matt and Maria started swinging.

"Ladies first." Matt said as Maria jumped off, she got her picture taken as well, but she landed on her feet, MJ marked where she landed.

"Come on big talker." Shane said as Matt jumped off and he slid off, he didn't go that far, he landed on his feet.

"I think he is going to lose." I said.

"Shut up!" Matt said as he started chasing me, I ran up the jungle gym, then I ran to the monkey bars, I started going across the monkey bars but Matt grabbed me by the waist pulling me off we landed on the sand, we started rolling around.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled as he let me up, when we got back it was Velvet Sky's time to jump, Shane already jumped.

"I want to go down the slide." MJ said as me and her ran to the slide, we went down the twin slides, then we all went to the curling slide, I was the first one on there then it formed a line, Jeff wrapped his legs around me, then Shannon wrapped around Jeff, then it went MJ, Maria, Matt, Shane, and then Velvet Sky, we all slid down the slide, and when we got to the bottom there was Greg with my camera snapping a photo of us eight on the slide.

"That must not of been flattering." Matt said as I fell off the slide and everyone started falling on top of me. Greg then snapped a picture of everyone laying on top of me.

"Get off me! Someone's leg is in my butt." I said.

"Sorry, that's not my leg!" Shannon said.

"EW!" Everyone screamed as everyone scattered off and I pushed Shannon off me.

"The food is cooked." Greg said as we got up from the sand, dusting ourselves off and we laughed all the way back to the picnic area. We got our food, Maria, Matt, Chavo, Greg, MJ and Shannon sat at the picnic table, Shane, Velvet Sky, Jeff and I sat on the lawn chairs.

"Dude, I want to go eat on the tire swing." Jeff said.

"You'll get sick." Matt said.

"When do the fireworks go off?" Shane asked.

"9." Greg answered.

"What are we going to do for two hours?" Maria asked.

"I'm sure we can figure something out, plus I brought some popcorn for the firework display." I said.

"Did you bring salt?" MJ asked.

"Yeah, I love lots of salt on mine." I said.

"Okay, you two are getting your own bowl." Velvet said.

"I'm getting my own because I like mine with Tabasco sauce." Chavo said.

"That's the Mexican in you." Shannon said.

"So, what did you guys do while we were grilling?" Chavo asked.

"We did a jumping contest on who could jump further on the swings." Shane said.

"We never did find out who won." Maria said.

"I'll go find out." I said as I jumped up and took off running.

"No, I am!" MJ said as she got up and chased me, she grabbed me and pulled me, we both fell and rolled a little.

"What do you think you were doing?" I asked.

"I don't know." MJ said as Jeff and Shannon jumped on us.

"Dude, we just ate!" MJ said.

"That's the chance we are willing to take." Shannon said as they started tickling us, we were kicking uncontrollably, they finally stopped and helped us up. We then walked over to the tire swing, all four of us climbed on, we snapped a few photos of all four of us, I snapped a few photos of Shannon and MJ, a few of Jeff then MJ snatched my camera snapping a few of Jeff and I, we were spinning and swinging around.

"There you are, we were looking for you. We want to play Frisbee, you guys want to come and join?" Matt asked.

"Sure." MJ said as she went to climb out, she tripped and went face first into the sand, I busted up laughing.

"Are you okay?" I asked in the middle of laughter.

"I just ate dirt." MJ said spitting sand out of her mouth, I leaned back, I put my hands flat on the ground and did a walk over off the tire, I accidentally hit Shannon in the face.

"Dude, watch where you put those feet." Shannon said as he grabbed my feet, I couldn't go all the way over.

"Let go of me!" I yelled shaking my feet, he stood up so I was complete perpendicular to the ground. "Help me, someone!" I asked as Jeff got Shannon to let me go and I finished going rest of the way over.

"Frisbee." Jeff said as we walked towards the group that was already playing Frisbee, right when we got there Velvet threw it and it got stuck in the tree.

"Way to go Velvet!" Matt said.

"Who's going to get it down?" Maria asked.

"Someone give me a lift." I said.

"Why do you always get to do it?" MJ asked.

"Fine, I'll give you a lift, be careful." I said as I linked my hands together, she put her foot in my hands and I pushed her up to where she got to the first branch. MJ climbed up to the second branch where the Frisbee was, she threw it out, Greg ran to catch it. MJ climbed down to the bottom branch, she sat down and I stuck up my hands to catch her, she stuck hers out and she jumped down and I helped her down to her feet safely.

"We should play freeze tag, that's always fun." Shannon said.

"I don't know how to play that." Chavo said, we explained the rules to him.

"Everyone stick a hand in." Shane said.

"Any many miney mo, catch a tiger by it's toe, if he hollers, let it go, any many miney mo." I said hitting everyone's hand, and it landed on Jeff's hand.

"I'm out!" Jeff said.

"Shut up!" Matt said shoving him.

"Any many miney mo, catch a tiger by it's toe, if he hollers, let it go, any many miney mo." MJ said, and it landed on Velvet's hand.

"I'm out." Velvet said stepping back, we did it all the way down to where it got between Matt and Shannon.

"I hope I'm not it." Shannon said.

"You will." Matt said as I did the rhyme, it landed on Shannon.

"Told you that I won't be it." Shannon said smiling.

"Fine, what's the theme?" Matt asked.

"Movies and television shows." Maria said as we all dispersed in different ways, I made sure that I was near Jeff since he had a sprained ankle. Matt ran after us first because he knew Jeff was running slower.

"Power Rangers!" I yelled sitting down on the ground, he couldn't tag me.

"Batman!" Jeff yelled falling to the ground.

"Damn you!" Matt yelled as he turned around and ran after Maria and Velvet Sky, Jeff and I got to our feet and started running. Jeff and I climbed on top of the monkey bars, we were laying up there watching the others running around, we then saw Matt running in our direction, I saw MJ, Shane, Chavo, and Greg were all frozen.

"Come on!" I yelled as I jumped over the side of the monkey bars.

"You're a crazy mother fucker!" Jeff said as he jumped off as well, we were cornered.

"Family Guy!" I yelled sitting down.

"CSI: New York!" Jeff yelled sitting down on my lap.

"Thanks for that face full of ass." I said.

"You know you enjoyed it." Matt said as he took off running to find the others, Jeff got up and pulled me up, we ran under the bridge trying to hide out.

"Alright, we have four frozen. Shannon is in the tree over there, Maria and Velvet are being chased right now." I said.

"I'll take Chavo and Greg, their closest together, you get MJ and Shane." Jeff said we separated in two different directions, I ran up to MJ tagging her back in, and then I ran up to Shane, I was literally one inch away from touching him when Matt tagged me and I was now frozen.

"This is cute, I'm stuck like a freaking statue, my leg is stuck in midair." I said.

"At least you were trying to safe me." Shane said as I saw Maria heading towards us, she smacked both of us on our upper arms as she continued running by us.

"Sweet, we're in." I said as I took off running in search of Jeff, he was frozen on the tire swing. "How'd you end up here?" I asked as I tagged him in and jumped onto the swing with him.

"I thought Matt was busy chasing you guys, I figured to go for a swing." Jeff said.

"He's coming!" Greg said as he was running by, we jumped off the swing and climbed into the jungle gym sliding down the slide, we got to our feet and took off running, we unfroze Chavo who was frozen again. I checked my phone and it was 8:45, and I put it back into my pocket before I dropped it, luckily nobody was really near where we were, everyone else were closer to the fireworks display.

"Bring it in you guys, fifteen minutes until the fireworks start!" I yelled as everyone ran back to the picnic table.


	46. Fireworks

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

I pulled out the three things of jiffy pop popcorn, Jeff, me and Chavo were popping the jiffy pop on the grill, we had to relight it, that was a pain.

"Do we have any containers for the popcorn?" Matt asked.

"We have plates, and cups, we have tons of soda left to go with the popcorn." I said.

"You just think of everything don't you?" Maria asked.

"Yep, I'm the planner." I said as Matt and Shannon grabbed the two blankets that I laid on the ground earlier, Shane and Velvet Sky were laying on one and MJ was on the another one, the third one had no one laying on it. Matt and Shannon started pulling the blankets away from the table, Shane, Velvet Sky and MJ were screaming.

"What are you guys doing?" Jeff asked.

"Moving the blankets and chairs to get a better view of the fireworks." Matt said.

"You could wait until we got up." Shane said as Matt and Shannon dropped the blanket corners, Shannon laid down on the blanket next to MJ.

"What you doing laying down, you need to help move these chairs and the last blanket since you already moved those blankets." Chavo said as Shannon grumpily got back to his feet, him and Matt grabbed the chair that Greg was sitting in and picked him up with him in it.

"Drop me!" Greg said as they let go of the chair letting him freefall, he fell and broke the chair.

"Way to go, you broke my chair, my mom is going to be pissed." I said.

"I'll buy you a new one." Matt said as they helped Greg up, they moved rest of the chairs over close to the blankets, they grabbed the third blanket pulling it over to the others, Maria walked over claiming one of the chairs before they could break them. Shannon laid back down next to MJ, Matt sat down on a chair next to Maria, Greg sat Indian style next to the chair that Maria was sitting in.

"Dude, there is a chair empty right there, or you can sit on this blanket with us." Velvet Sky said.

"You don't mind, I was saving that chair for Chavo." Greg said.

"How thoughtful." Chavo said as Greg crawled to the bottom corner of the blanket.

"Dude those Jiffy Pops now looks like a pregnant stomach." Shannon said looking at the almost fully popped popcorn.

"Like you know what one looks like." Jeff said.

"You don't know what one looks like either little brother." Matt said as I took mine off the grill and set it on the table to open the jiffy pop to pour the popcorn onto plates.

"OOOHHH! Damn it!!" I yelled as I grabbed it and burnt myself, I shook my hand violently because he stung and hurt from being burnt.

"You're a stupid idiot, your not supposed to touch it like that, can we say blonde moment?" Shane said.

"Shut up, I'm no way blonde." I said.

"Well, it doesn't matter, you had one of their moments." Shannon said as I grabbed a fork and knife pulling open the jiffy pop metal, I cupped some popcorn up putting it onto two different plates. I carried a plate to Maria and Matt for them to share, then I carried one to Greg for him to eat.

"Since I'm up, does anyone want something to drink?" I asked.

"Could you please?" MJ asked as everyone told me what they wanted, I made at least three or four trips to and from the cooler. I laid down on the third blanket claiming it for me and Jeff. Chavo carried his two plates to Velvet and Shane to share one plate, and one for himself since he already put Tabasco sauce on it. "Do you have salt?" MJ asked.

"I'm bringing it over." Jeff said as he carried two plates and the salt shaker over to the blankets.

"Shannon you want to switch blankets?" I asked.

"You trying to steal my girlfriend?" Shannon asked.

"Oh yes, I love MJ long time." I joked as I got to my feet, I bent over kissing Jeff passionately before I sat down next to MJ on her blanket as Shannon sat where I was sitting.

"Why did you two switch?" Maria asked.

"It wouldn't work with the whole popcorn issue." I said as the fireworks started, and I think I saw Shane jump ten feet.

"Did that scare you?" MJ asked.

"No…" Shane said as everyone that was on the blankets laid down to see the fireworks better.

"You can't play it off, we all saw you jump." Matt said as we all laughed at him, we started watching the fireworks when it got closer to the grand finale.

"Those three fireworks looked like a giant penis." Shannon said.

"Dude, family oriented, there's kids around." Chavo said.

"It's true, it looked like a penis." Shannon said as we all grabbed a handful of popcorn throwing it at him.

"Why throw it at me, he said it." Jeff said.

"Your just in a bad spot." Shane said.

"What?" Shannon asked.

"Shannon, there are kids sitting around here and they don't know what that is quite yet." Maria said.

"Okay, I'm sorry about that, but you just wasted perfectly good popcorn." Shannon said as he picked popcorn that landed on the blanket up and stuck it in his mouth.

"EW! You don't know what has been on that blanket." Velvet said.

"Caylee could tell you." Matt said.

"Nothing has been on that blanket, but it's just disgusting, it's unhygienic." I said as I turned my attention back to the fireworks.

"It's Shannon, it doesn't have to make sense." Jeff said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shannon asked.

"No offense though." Jeff said.

"Just shut up and enjoy the fireworks." Chavo said as I grabbed the side of the blanket and folded it over me to warm me up.

"OOHH, I'm cold too." MJ said as she folded her side up over her as well.

"Dude, we could be like a sausage." I said as I rolled on top of her and we were like a rolled up carpet.

"This is going to be fun." Shane said.

"Oh no." MJ said as we were pushed, and they started rolling us around.

"Guys stop it!" I yelled, but I couldn't help but laugh, MJ was laughing as well.

"This is fun." MJ said as they rolled us around a little longer, I rolled off MJ and we had to catch our breath from laughter.

"You made us miss some of the fireworks." I said.

"Your own fault." Greg said as Jeff and Shannon helped us up to our feet, we grabbed the blanket carrying it back up to where rest of our belongings were, by the time we laid back down and got situated the fireworks finished.

"Thanks a lot guys, you made us miss rest of the fireworks." Matt said.

"You didn't have to roll us around like we were a human sausage." I said as we got up and started packing things up. We carried everything back out to our cars, we were able to fit everything in my trunk so they didn't have to go to my house.

"So, when is everyone flying out?" MJ asked.

"I'm flying out tomorrow to go home and see my family." Chavo said.

"Alright, give them our love." I said as I hugged him tightly.

"Will do." Chavo said as he hugged MJ as well.

"I'm flying out tomorrow as well, I'm going home to see my parents." Maria said as we hugged and kissed her on the cheek.

"We're going to Florida." Shane said as we hugged him and Velvet as well.

"I'm going back to North Carolina on Monday." Matt said as we hugged him as well.

"Will we see you tomorrow?" Jeff asked.

"Maybe if you want to go do something." Matt said shrugging his shoulders, they climbed into their two rental cars.

"We'll call you tomorrow, and we love you!" MJ said as we waved and they drove off towards their hotel.

"So, when do you leave?" Greg asked.

"Not until about Thursday." I said.

"It'll be nice if you drop by the training facility." Greg said.

"We might do that, MJ has some training to do." Shannon said.

"You know when I work, so hope to see you around." Greg said, I hugged him tightly, MJ shook his hand along with Shannon and Jeff. Greg climbed into his car and drove off.


	47. Misinterputations

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. I AM SORRY IF I MISSPELT THE TITLE, I HAVE TROUBLES SPELLING SOME WORDS, THANK GOD FOR MICROSOFT FOR CORRECTING MINE....**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

Shannon, MJ, Jeff and I stood here behind my car looking at where the three other cars used to be.

"Are you guys ready to go home yet?" I asked looking at the three of them.

"Not really, it's nice out here." MJ said as Shannon and Jeff nodded yes in agreement, Jeff and I grabbed hands and followed MJ and Shannon back to the jungle gym.

"I think Jeff is spending rest of the week off that ankle." I said as I swung our hands back and forth.

"Yes mother." Jeff said sarcastically as Shannon and MJ climbed into the tire swing.

"Aw, you claimed the best part." I said.

"Too bad, you didn't get here quick enough." Shannon said as Jeff and I climbed onto the two swings, we were still hanging onto hands, we didn't swing at all, we just rocked back and forth, straightening our legs out and bending them again. I didn't need to talk to him, I could just sit here forever, neither one of us speaking and I just felt comfortable with him being in my presence

"You want to go for a walk, so we could have some alone time?" Jeff asked, I nodded yes, we stood up from the swing, and we started walking away.

"Your going to leave us here all night?" MJ asked.

"Maybe, depending on what we feel like." I said.

"Great, wait until we get to your house if you leave us here." Shannon said.

"What are you going to do? Eat popcorn off the floor instead of the blanket?" Jeff asked.

"No, shut up." Shannon said as we walked away from the jungle gym.

"Where we walking to Mr. Hardy?" I asked.

"I don't know how to get around this park, I thought you knew." Jeff said, we walked through a grass patch and went up a slight hill. "Why don't we sit here for a while?" Jeff asked as he sat down on the grass and he laid down, I sat down and laid back to lay my head onto his chest, I felt Jeff run his hands through my hair.

"Happy Fourth of July, I never got to say it today." I said as I looked over at him.

"Happy Fourth of July to you too, so what's up between you and Greg?"

"You know that letter he wrote me?"

"Yeah what about it?" Jeff asked as I moved from laying on his chest to where I was laying next to him.

"You want to hear what he said?"

"Would it explain why he's been acting weird?" Jeff asked, I pulled out the letter, I brought it with me as well.

"'_Dear Caylee;_

_I know that by the time you read this you would have a life of your own up in WWE, being real good friends with that Multi-Colored-Haired Warrior Jeff Hardy. I am seriously happy for you going to WWE so soon in your career unlike me, but I didn't expect you to leave that soon, I thought you would be here longer. I seriously thought me and you had something going, the way we acted at the Indy shows, prom, and how you trusted me to help you sneak out, you never consider my feelings when you thought about joining WWE. I know you always said we are nothing but friends, but I thought you were just playing hard to get. I had feelings for you, and I probably still do deep down, but at your graduation and at the WWE taping I snuck you to, when I saw that look Jeff Hardy gave you and the way you both smiled and the way both your eyes sparkled, I knew that I could never compare to him in your eyes. I hope that this photo album shows you how much fun you had with me, I really clicked with you, and I know that you will call me when you need a friend, that's what we are, friends. I just thought that you would want to know that I loved you, I don't know how I'm going to react when I see you or when I see you and him together. Trust me, if he breaks your heart and you realize you made a mistake, don't think that I would accept you back right away, and I won't trust you as easily. I really loved you Caylee, I hope that you know what your doing. I remember to this day the way you looked at prom, the way you danced out on that dance floor not caring who was staring, how you smell of vanilla, your laugh that I love, your smile and that look in your eyes of pure happiness. I hope that you remember me as vividly as I do you, I watch you perform at WWE, and now I know that's where your supposed to be._

_Love you,_

_Greg'_" I read to him, I could tell he didn't like it one bit of Greg saying that to me.

"Do you love him?"

"No, of course not. You know that I love you and only you." I said as I looked deep into his green eyes.

"Are you sure about that? From what he said in that letter, it sure seemed like you two had a lot going." Jeff said as he sat up and started getting to his feet, I grabbed him.

"Where you going?"

"Away from you, I thought you loved me and you were dating him." Jeff said as he looked back down at me, I can see fury in his eyes.

"Jeff, I love you and I'm not dating him, I wrote him back telling him that it won't work, I only liked him as a friend, that's it."

"Just let me think, okay!" Jeff said as he pulled his arm away from me.

"Do you not trust me?" I yelled after him, but he didn't turn around. I pulled my legs up, I wrapped my arms around my legs, I rested my forehead against my knees. 'Why did I even read him the letter?' I thought.

'What letter?' MJ thought.

'Don't worry about it.' I thought.

'I just saw Jeff, I'm coming over to you.' MJ thought, great this is just fantastic.

'Let me guess, Shannon's going to go talk to Jeff?' I thought.

"Yeah, you better tell me everything." MJ said as I looked up and from my knees to see her finally sitting down next me, I stuck my face against my knees again, she wrapped her arm around me, and moved strands of hair behind my ear. "Are you going to talk to me?" MJ asked.

"I personally think Jeff is overreacting, and he doesn't trust me one bit." I said as I felt tears coming to my eyes, this is the first time I felt not really betrayed but untrustworthy, I love him and the fact that he actually thinks I would leave him for Greg, especially after all this crap with Vickie.

"Tell me everything, and I'll try to help, I need to know what happened to help you." MJ said.

"It started out with me saying Happy Fourth of July to him, then he asked me what was happening between me and Greg, I asked him if he wanted to know what the letter said, I then read him the letter, he asked me if I loved Greg, I told him no and that I only love him, you know that. Then he said that from what the letter said it sounds otherwise, and he got mad, he said he needed to think and stormed away."

"What does the letter say?" MJ asked, I pulled out the letter again handing it to her. "Is it cool if I read it out loud, I read better like that." MJ said.

"Sure." I said, she read it again out loud, and I just couldn't help but let more tears slip from my eyes, MJ pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head.

"This will blow over soon enough, Jeff's going to realize how stupid he is acting the way he is over this stupid letter, look at what you and him have went through to be together." MJ said as she ran fingers through my hair.

"Am I stupid? I mean, did I really lead Greg on and did I jump into this relationship with Jeff too soon to let Greg and I work this out?"

"Your not stupid, I personally think you didn't lead him on. You and Jeff, I could tell how much you love him and how much he loves you just by the looks in your eyes." MJ said.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Jeff seems to think that it isn't worth it." I said as I got to my feet, MJ got to hers and followed me to the tire swing, her and I climbed onto the tire swing swinging about.

"Then, if Jeff wants to be stupid about this, you find someone else, leave him. What about Phil Brooks, CM Punk himself?"

"He's on what show?"

"ECW for now, who knows what happens, the draft is coming up I think." MJ said.

"I don't think I'm ready for another relationship."

"You can go to Greg, that would really piss Jeff off."

"I already turned Greg down, I wrote him back saying that I don't like him any more than a friend." I said.

"Does Jeff know this?"

"He didn't ask, he didn't believe me in the first place, why would he believe me on the letter?"

"I don't get why he doesn't believe you."

"Because he's a man." I said, it got her laughing, she got my mind off this drama with Jeff, we snapped photos.

**Jeff's Point of View-**

I don't know if I should be more mad at Greg or Caylee. She told me there was nothing going on between her and Greg, then she reads me that letter that says right in there that Greg loves her, what am I? Apparently another fish being led in by her fishing pole. I really love her, I should trust her, I do trust her, and I know she is telling me the truth that she doesn't love him. I mean, in the letter it seems they had done a lot together, a lot of fun moments that I've never going to be able to do, like take her to prom, sneak her out of her house, be there when she trains as a wrestler, and her mom doesn't know me as well as she does Greg, I know that her mom likes Greg more than she likes me. I know that Caylee and I have had our moments, we had fun, and I know I love her with my life, I went through all the trouble to fight for her, no problem doing it because it helped to get her independence, but I wouldn't do it for any other girl. Why is my panties tied up in a twist over this? I don't even know where I'm going, and tonight is going to be interesting especially since I'm staying at her house again. I walked past the jungle gym, I saw MJ and Shannon still sitting on the tire swing, I know what their thinking I kept walking past.

"Jeff! Wait up!" Shannon yelled.

"What do you want reject?" I asked turning around to see him running after me.

"What happened?"

"Why do you care?" I asked turning around and kept walking.

"I do care if it involves my best friend, and my girl's twin."

"I don't know what's happening between me and Caylee." I said.

"What do you mean by that? I know you love her and you know she loves you just as much."

"You didn't hear the letter Greg wrote her, that dude wrote a letter telling her that he loves her, that she was leading him and what not." I said as I sat down at the picnic bench we sat at earlier.

"But, she said nothing happened between them and that they weren't going out?"

"They weren't, but he has feelings for her, what's to say that we have a fight or something and she runs off to him knowing that he loves her?" I asked looking across at Shannon.

"Did she say that she loves him back?"

"She said that she doesn't love him and that she only loves me."

"See, there you have it right there, she said that she loves you and only you, she wouldn't leave you over a little fight." Shannon said.

"What makes you think she wouldn't leave me?"

"If she loves you as much as I think she does and how much she says she is, she won't let a stupid little fight like this stop loving you."

"I don't know why but I'm still frustrated with this whole thing, does he not know not to mess with another man's girl and I'm just afraid that she is going to go running to him. I mean, her mom already approves of him, he took her to prom, he did all this stuff with her, who would she rather go with, someone her mom approves or me?"

"Your crazy thinking that stuff, she doesn't care what her mom thinks, what she did with Greg is in the past now, look at what you and her have went through, your telling me that she would do that with Greg and your telling me you can see her going through all that with Greg? You complain about how she snuck out with Greg to go see you? What about all the times you snuck around with her behind Vickie's back?"

"You know, I was thinking about asking her to marry me Shannon, I had the ring with me tonight, I was going to ask her during the fireworks display, but I felt awkward asking in front of Greg. Now after hearing this letter, I don't know what to think?"

"Dude, you have only known this girl for how long?"

"I've known her for 3 months, but we've been going out for one."

"I didn't know you were thinking about that so soon, I think your biggest problem isn't the letter, I think your jealous most of all because you know of someone that DOES love her besides yourself that you think might be better than you. You're my best friend, I don't think you're a fuck up or failure or whatever else everyone else thinks, but your probably thinking, why would she want to marry or go out with me with my history with drugs, having two strikes already on my WWE career, you have the tattoos, the different colored hair, the bad boy look compared to someone like Greg is a goody too shoes. Look at who her dad was, yeah Eddie probably isn't happy that his two girls are going out with us, but he probably is happy that they found their true love, and he would get over it, he would be just like Chavo, he would want her to be happy and you make her happy. Her mom seems to like you, you even said yourself that she dug you, and since when did you care about the rules?" Shannon asked, he made some good points.

"But how to make it up to her, and when do I propose?"

"I got a plan…" Shannon said as he explained what his plan was, after he explained his plan, I dug it and we got up and walked towards where I left Caylee, but we found Caylee and MJ swinging on the tire swing.


	48. What?

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S, AND I'M MAKING THIS STORY LONGER THAN PLANNED.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

I was swinging on the tire swing with MJ when I felt someone pushing me and I saw Shannon walk around next to MJ. I jumped off the tire swing so Jeff couldn't push me anymore, and I climbed out of the tire swing.

"Everyone ready to go? I'm getting kind of tired." I said as everyone gave in and we headed back to my car, we climbed in, Jeff sat in the passenger seat, the whole ride home he stared at me, Shannon and MJ were whispering about something in the back seat. I pulled my car into the driveway, I unlocked the doors and climbed out without saying a word. I went to the trunk popping it open with my key, MJ walked up to me.

"Talk to him." MJ said as she bent over into the trunk with me.

"I have nothing to talk to him about, he can easily talk to me." I said as I grabbed some things out of the trunk, we handed some things over to Jeff and Shannon to carry in as well. We didn't have as much stuff as we did before hand, I unlocked the front door and we loaded the things onto the couch. I grabbed the blankets folding them properly storing them into the closet, Shannon and MJ were out in the back yard setting up the lawn chairs taking their sweet time, I walked out to the living room to see Jeff unpacking the cooler, he looked up at me from the cooler and I could see some type of guilt on his face.

"I'm sorry Caylee." Jeff said.

"Don't say sorry Jeff, I thought about it and we're over. If you can't trust me being friends with other guys, or even think that I'll leave you for another guy, I can't deal with a guy that doesn't trust me." I said.

"What? You can't be serious, I thought you loved me?"

"I do love you, but I would rather love someone that can trust me with another guy. I honestly probably won't love someone else as much as I love you." I said as tears came to my eyes, he came at me to hug me but I slipped out of his reach and I turned and left the room heading to my mom's bedroom. I always went to my mom's bedroom, when I had a nightmare, I couldn't sleep because I was afraid there was a monster under my bed, I was dealing with a break up or something that made me upset, my mom would always come in and comfort me, depending on what night it was and how late it was, she would either order pizza, or we would eat any type of chocolate we had in the house that she would always hide, but I always knew where she hid it. I locked my mom's door behind me, I climbed into my mom's bed and dug my face into my mom's pillow crying my eyes out. I could hear them out in the living room, it was kind of muffled but I could make out what they were saying.

"What happened?" Shannon asked.

"She just broke up with me." Jeff said, I could tell he was still in shock and I could hear a little upset in his voice.

"She what?" MJ yelled.

"What did you say to her?" Shannon asked.

"Nothing, I just comforted her, I didn't know she was going to dump him." MJ said.

"Can't you guys know what the other one is thinking?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, but sometimes you can filter it." MJ said.

"Are you okay with this?" Shannon asked.

"Obviously not if there are tears coming to my eyes." Jeff said.

"I'll go talk to her." MJ said, within a few moments I heard a knock coming to the door. "Caylee, it's MJ, open the door." MJ said, I got up and went to the door unlocking it, I opened it, I grabbed her and pulled her in and shut the door quickly so Shannon nor Jeff could come in as well. I locked the door again, and jumped back onto my mom's bed face down. MJ sat down on the bed next to me, she pushed me over to where I was laying on my back. "I didn't tell you to go and break Jeff's little heart."

"I know you didn't, but what if it was you, and Shannon didn't trust you, what would you do?"

"Work it out, your sad just as much as he is about this break up and you're the one that broke up with him."

"Because I really loved him, I can't just forget my first true love."

"Then go back out with him, your not going to be the same without him." MJ said as she laid down next to me.

"I'll be fine, just give me a night, I just need to mope for a little bit." I said as she kissed the top of my head, she got up off the bed and left the room.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I said, I laid on the bed looking up at the ceiling thinking about exactly why I broke up with him.

**MJ's Point of View-**

I shut the door behind me, I walked down the hallway to the living room where Shannon and Jeff were sitting on the couch talking, Jeff's head was buried into his hands crying a little.

"What did she say?" Shannon asked.

"I think the reason why she broke up with you because she thinks you don't trust her, she loves you dearly, you need to show her that you trust her decisions." I said.

"If she loves me then why did she break up with me?" Jeff asked.

"He was going to propose to her." Shannon said.

"You have a big mouth." Jeff said.

"You can't propose to her now that your not going out." Shannon said.

"Like he doesn't know that, why not make it up to her?" I asked

"That's what we were planning on doing, we had a plan but since she threw this wrench into the plan, it won't work." Shannon said.

"I got a plan, what about if you…" I said as I thought of a perfect idea.

"Would that work?" Jeff asked.

"We can find out." Shannon said.

"I'm going to embarrass myself if I do that and she doesn't fall through it." Jeff said.

"I'll make sure she won't embarrass you, leave it to me." I said confidently, I rubbed my hands together evilly smiling.

"That's never good when she does that." Shannon said.

"What are we going to do tomorrow between Caylee and I, we were planning on hanging out with Matt?" Jeff asked.

"It will be fine, lets just get some sleep." I said.

"Where am I sleeping?" Shannon asked.

"Your sharing a bed with me in Caylee's room, Jeff you okay on the couch?" I asked.

"It's cool." Jeff said as I went and found the blankets and a pillow for him handing it over to him. Shannon and I went back to Caylee's room, we climbed into her bed and he fell asleep.


	49. Worried Sick

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

I couldn't fall asleep, I know that Shannon and MJ just fell asleep, and I didn't want to go out there and wake Jeff. I gave in, it doesn't matter any more because I want some chocolate. I got up from the bed, went to the door, I opened it, I saw no lights on down the hallway, I tip toed out and slowly shut the door behind me. I tip toed down the hallway, I looked over, I saw Jeff laying on the couch, I then tip toed into the kitchen, and I pulled out the hidden box of chocolate that was in a different place than the Oreos. I carried the box to the dining room table, I set it down and I quietly pulled out a chair, I sat down and pulled my legs up onto the chair and folded my legs into the Indian style. I opened the box of chocolate, I was grabbing random pieces of chocolate, it was hard to tell in the dark, and the light was flicked on.

"Why you eating in the dark?" Jeff asked, I didn't notice him getting up or heard him get up because I was too distracted getting the chocolate.

"I didn't want to wake you." I said as I held the box up to him in a symbol of offering him a piece.

"No thanks, what are you doing up? I thought you went to bed?"

"I could say the same for you." I said setting the box back down, and I started eating more pieces of chocolate.

"Will you at least tell me why you broke up with me?" Jeff asked sitting down next to me.

"Isn't it kind of obvious?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You were there, it's too late for this, I'm just going to go back to my mom's room." I said standing up and went to grab the box of chocolates.

"I said I was sorry, can we at least talk about it?" Jeff asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said as tears came to my eyes, I made sure I had my keys in my pocket before I went back to my mom's room.

"Caylee, come on, I said I was sorry." Jeff said as he followed me down the hallway.

"I heard you, and you should sit back down and get off that sprained ankle." I said as I shut the door on his face. I went to my mom's bed, I laid down, and finished eating rest of the chocolate because I'm that fat and upset. I couldn't sleep, and I have my keys, I could go to my thinking spot. I popped open my mom's window, I climbed out of it, I shut the window behind me, I then jumped the fence to go to the front yard and I went to my car. I climbed into my car, I started it, and I didn't turn my lights on because Jeff would be able to see them in the living room, I pulled out of the driveway then turned on my lights. I drove to my spot which is up on a hill side that looked over the valley that I lived in. I turned off my car, I climbed out and got onto my hood, I slid up the hood and leant against the wind shield looking out onto the valley. I didn't keep track of time, I know that I sat here until sunrise since I saw the sun start rising over the valley.

**MJ's Point of View-**

I woke up early in the morning by the stupid sun shining into the window, I rolled over and kissed Shannon on the lips lightly.

"Good morning." I said as Shannon moaned.

"Why are you waking me up so early? I want to sleep." Shannon said as his eyes didn't open.

"Because we have to, come on." I said as rolled on top of him.

"I'll like this too much." Shannon said barely opening his eyes.

"I'll go start a pot of coffee, how do you like yours?"

"Black." Shannon said as I got out of the bed, I went out to the living room to see Jeff already sitting up and the television wasn't even on.

"Your up? You know you can turn the television on." I said as I went into the kitchen finding the stuff to start the coffee.

"I couldn't sleep last night, is Shannon up?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, he'll be out in a minute. Have you talked to your bro to see what he wants to do today?" I asked as I walked out and leant against the wall.

"I called him earlier, he wants us to come by and swim in the swimming pool." Jeff said.

"Sounds fun, I'm going to go see if Caylee's up, you watch the coffee for me please?" I asked as I looked over at the coffee pot that was still boiling.

"Sure, let me guess Shannon wants black, what do you want?" Jeff asked as he stood up and headed towards me.

"Some milk please."

"Alright, what does Caylee have?"

"I don't know if she drinks coffee, I don't know what she would like." I said as I headed down the hallway, I opened Caylee's room door to see Shannon finally sitting and rubbing his eyes. "Your finally up, coffee's cooking so if you want to go out there."

"Okay, what are we going to do today?"

"We're supposedly going to the pool with Matt." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Does that mean I get to see you in a bikini?"

"Maybe, depends on what type of swimsuits Caylee has." I said as I walked back out of the room leaving Shannon to get up and go out to the dining room with Jeff. I walked to Caylee's mom room, I knocked on the door, and no answer, maybe she is still asleep. I opened the door to go in to wake her up, I didn't see her laying on the bed. 'Um, that's weird.' I thought as I walked back out to the living/dining room area.

"Where's Caylee?" Jeff asked.

"She wasn't in the room, did you see her last night?" I asked.

"Yeah, we talked but she went back to her room, I swear." Jeff said.

"Did you check the windows? Maybe she snuck out." Shannon said, I went to the window in the dining room looking out to see her car gone.

"Well, she defiantly left, to where I don't know." I said as I was still looking out the window.

"Have you tried calling her?" Jeff asked, I pulled out my cell phone dialing her number, and no one picked up.

"She's not picking up…" I said as I listened to her voicemail.

"Leave her a message." Shannon said.

"Hey Caylee, it's me MJ, I was just wondering where you are, we are worried about you and we love you." I said as I hung up the phone, I peaked back out the curtain, and didn't see any cars either way. Jeff went down to the room, he looked at the windows and came back.

"She defiantly went out the window, it's unlocked, and she will never sleep with the windows unlocked." Jeff said.

"Where would she go MJ, you know her the most?" Shannon asked.

"I just met her less than a month ago, yeah we're twins and I know a lot about her, but I have never been to this city, and I don't know where things are." I said as I kept looking up and down the streets.

"Jeff?" Shannon asked.

"I don't know, she never left when I was with her here, besides when she snuck out to go to the WWE event, but other than that." Jeff said as he was pacing around and running his hands through his hair.

"Calm down Jeff, she's fine." Shannon said.

"She never doesn't pick up her phone, where would she be?" Jeff asked as he was biting his nails now. I looked down the street and saw her car coming down the road.

"She's coming back, she's right down the street." I said as I closed the curtain, I walked out the front door meeting Caylee in the driveway, Shannon and Jeff walked out and stood on the walkway looking out at us.

"Your up?" Caylee asked getting out of the car.

"Yeah, where'd you go?" I asked.

"I went to my thinking spot, I thought I'll be back before you guys got up." Caylee said.

"At least leave a note, or wake one of us up telling us where your going, I was worried." I said hugging her tightly.

"Sorry for making you worry." Caylee said as I hooked arms with her and we walked up to Shannon and Jeff, and Shannon hugged Caylee tightly.

"I was worried about you, you better not do that ever again." Shannon said.

"I won't father." Caylee said as Jeff went to hug her, but she walked past him.

"Christina Lee, I said I was sorry, and I was worried sick about you. Plus, you were stupid going out there at night by yourself, you don't know what freaks are out there." Jeff said as he took off after her.

"That was the risk I was willing to take." Caylee said, I know she was just throwing what he said to her back at him.

"Here they go again." Shannon said as we walked back into the house.

"Come on you guys, can you two at least be reasonable and not fight every time you guys see each other? I want to go to the pool with Matt and have a good time." I said as Shannon shut the door behind us.

"Oh, is that what Matt wants to do? I'm not going." Caylee said as she went to the refrigerator pulling out a water bottle.

"Why not?" Jeff asked.

"I just don't want to go, that's it." Caylee said as she walked back to our mom's room and shut the door. Shannon and Jeff turned to look at me, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Fine, I'll go talk to her." I said as I walked back to the room, I knocked on the door before I went in, and I locked the door behind me.

"Are they pissed?" Caylee asked.

"Yeah, can you at least come with us to the pool? You have to go, you can do nothing else with us this week, you can stay in here and mope rest of the week and I'll go rent some chick flicks, I'll buy a week's supply of chocolate and fattening things, we will spend all week in here, me and you." I said.

"It sounds good, but you have your own life, plus you have Shannon that would want to spend time with you."

"Fine, I will spend the morning with you, we can cook breakfast together, we'll come in here watch a movie while we eat breakfast together. After the movie is over, I'll go out with Shannon, the only problem is what is Jeff going to do out in the living room all by himself when your back her. He's dying on the inside, at least go out there and do something with him, loosen the leash a little." I said as I sat on the bed facing her sitting Indian style.

"Fine, when are we meeting Matt?"

"In a couple hours, you want to take a nap?"

"Yeah, I didn't sleep at all last night, I was too busy thinking to sleep. I'm sorry for making you guys worried, I thought you guys weren't get up this early."

"It's cool." I said as I patted her leg, I climbed off the bed and headed towards the door.

"And MJ." Caylee said, I stopped in the doorway and turned around. "I love you." Caylee said as she crawled under the blanket.

"I love you too, just get some sleep." I said as I shut the door behind me, I walked back out to the living/dining room area, Jeff and Shannon were sitting at the dining room table drinking a cup of coffee.

"Well?" Shannon asked.

"She's going to take a nap, just like Jeff over here, she didn't get any sleep. Jeff, you should get some sleep as well. She made me a deal, she's going to go to the pool with us today." I said as I sat down at the table with them.

"Good." Shannon said.

"Come on Shannon, let's go back to Caylee's room to let Jeff get some sleep." I said as I stood back up, Shannon stood up and grabbed his cup of coffee, we went back to Caylee's room and I got onto her computer checking my mail, Shannon and I laid in her bed talking giving them some hours to sleep.


	50. Swimming

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S**

**A Few Hour's Later- MJ's Point of View-**

"I should go wake those bitches." I said as I looked over at Shannon.

"Yeah, I'll go wake Jeff, you get Caylee." Shannon said as he sat up.

"I love you." I said kissing him on the lips lightly as I slid out and went to the door opening it, I went to the other door, I knocked on it lightly before I opened it. "Caylee, it's time to get up." I said as I went up to side of the bed, I sat down and shook her lightly.

"I'm up, how long did I sleep?

"Three or four hours."

"It felt like more." Caylee said as she sat up and folded her legs up wrapping her arms around them.

"Refreshed and ready to go for a dip into the pool?"

"Yep, I have three or four swim suits for you to choose from." She said as we climbed off our mom's bed, we walked back to her room, she opened her closet.

"Have enough clothes?"

"For now." She joked as she pulled out four hangers holding the swim suits, two of them were two pieces and the other two were one pieces.

"If I wear a two piece, you got to wear a one piece, vice versa."

"You don't want to match me?"

"No, I want to be myself." I said.

"Fine, do you want to two piece or the one piece?"

"I'll take the two piece I'm the one with a boyfriend that I need to show my body off to."

"Good." Caylee said as she grabbed a one piece, and I picked out a two piece. Caylee left the room, I changed into the swim suit, I threw one of her sweaters over me to cover myself, and I walked out to the living room to see Jeff and Shannon watching Room Raiders on MTV.

"You guys going to go switch into your bathing suits?" I asked as I sat down on the arm of the couch.

"You already changed?" Shannon asked.

"It's underneath this, and I think Caylee is in our moms room changing." I said as Caylee walked out with a zipped up sweater.

"Do you guys plan ahead of time on wearing the same things?" Shannon asked.

"No, difference is I have a zipper, she doesn't, and our bathing suits are different." Caylee said as she walked into the kitchen grabbing another water bottle and she grabbed herself a slice of bread.

"That's random." I said as I saw her eating the bread.

"I like bread, I'm sorry." Caylee said as she sat on the couch next to Jeff, Jeff crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, I'm going to go get in my bathing suit." Shannon said as he got up, I took his spot on the couch.

"I'm going to go change." Jeff said as he got up and went out of the room.

"Can you cut down on the cold shoulder?" I asked.

"What cold shoulder? He's not talking to me either." Caylee said as she flipped the channel to Spike to watch CSI: Las Vegas.

"Two wrongs don't make a right."

"I don't want to talk to him and start arguing again."

"How are we going to make it through the day like this?" I asked.

"I'll talk to him, but if he starts changing the subject back to it, I'm leaving." Caylee said.

"Fine, do you have any towels for us?" I asked, she stood up and went to the cabinets that were in the hallway pulling out four towels.

"What hotel is Matt staying at?" Caylee asked.

"The Hilton I think."

"We should bring some water to keep us hydrated." Caylee said as she went into the garage, I pulled open the garage door to see what she was doing, she grabbed a small cooler, it was small enough to fit at least six individual water bottles.

"Why bring a cooler, we can just take one bottle and refill it at the water fountain."

"We can do that then." Caylee said setting the cooler back down and headed towards me.

"Do you have any water noodles, or anything?"

"No, I haven't used any since I was younger."

"Aw, I wanted a floaty." I said, Caylee cracked up laughing.

"Can't you see Shannon in the pool with one of the circle duck floatie's?"

"Him or Matt." I said as we walked back into the house, Jeff and Shannon were now ready.

"Do we have towels?" Jeff asked.

"No, we want you to shaggy dog it." Caylee said.

"What?" Shannon asked.

"You know shaggy dog it, where you just shake it off like a shaggy dog." Caylee said shaking, Jeff was laughing. Caylee handed them each a towel, then she went to the refrigerator grabbing four water bottles.

"We ready to go now?" Shannon asked.

"Has anyone called Matt?" I asked.

"I will on the way there." Jeff said.

"Should you really be swimming with your ankle?" Caylee asked.

"When does it stop me?" Jeff asked as we walked outside to her car, Shannon and I sat in the back seat, Jeff climbed into the passenger seat and Caylee drove us to the Hilton. "Hey bro, we are on our way to the hotel." Jeff said.

"I hope the water is cold." Caylee said.

"I know right, you know we got to play horse on the diving board." Shannon said.

"How do you play?" I asked.

"One person dives first, then the next person dives and has to repeat what the first person did." Jeff said as he hung up the phone.

"I'm afraid of diving." Caylee said.

"You are?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm even afraid to go down slides that go into the deep end." Caylee said.

"I'm not." I said.

"Lucky." Caylee said.

"What if one of us goes down the slide with you?" Jeff asked.

"I doubt they have a slide at this pool." Caylee said.

"You don't know." Shannon said as she pulled into the hotel's parking lot, she unlocked the car doors, and we grabbed our towels and water.

"Their not going to let two people go down a slide at once." Caylee said.

"If you explain to them of your fear they might." I said.

"That would be embarrassing though." Caylee said, we walked into the hotel and through the hotel to the pool area where Matt was already waiting for us.

"Hey guys." Matt said as we each hugged him.

"Your not in your trunks yet." I said.

"I thought that you guys wouldn't be, but I would go change." Matt said, we walked over to five empty chairs, we each threw our towels over a chair and put our water bottles on it. Caylee and I took our sweaters off putting them on the chairs, Jeff and Shannon pulled off their shirts, we slipped our shoes off, and we sat down waiting for Matt to come out of the changing room.

"I'm surprised that their pool isn't outside." Shannon said.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Considering it's Texas and it's really hot during the summer." Shannon said.

"They have a diving board and a slide." Jeff said in a sing song voice.

"Have fun, your not getting me on there." Caylee said.

"Your no fun." Shannon said as Matt came over to us.

"Who's no fun?" Matt asked.

"Caylee." Jeff said.

"Whatever." Caylee said as she got up from her chair, she walked to the edge of the pool, she sat down and lowered herself into the pool.

"Way to go guys, your really pissing her off today." I said as I went over to the pool and climbed down the ladder, and swam over to where Caylee was.

"What's the problem?" Matt asked.

"Caylee's afraid to dive and/or slide down slides that go into the deep in." Jeff said.

"Since she's your girlfriend, why don't you go down the slide with her?" Matt asked as Caylee and I swam up to the edge of the pool near them.

"Ex-girlfriend." Caylee said, Matt turned and gave her a confused look and looked back at Jeff.

"Why don't I help you with that fear?" Matt asked as he walked over and squatted down in front of her.

"How?" Caylee asked.

"I don't know, what's your main problem with the slide into the deep in or diving?" Matt asked.

"I know how to swim and keep afloat, I am afraid that when I go into the deep end I'm not going to remember to come back up or I won't be able to stay afloat." Caylee said.

"What if you go down the slide, MJ and I will be at the end to catch you?" Matt asked.

"You promise?" Caylee asked.

"I would at least be there." MJ said.

"Fine." Caylee said as she climbed out of the pool, Jeff and Shannon jumped into the pool.

"We got to see this." Shannon said as Shannon, Jeff, Matt and I swam over to the slides.

"I'm going down the purple one." Caylee said as she climbed up the stairs, the lifeguard turned on the water for the slide.

"I'm right here." MJ said.

"I hate you guys." Caylee said as Matt stood across from me, when Caylee came down the slide, she fell in at that time Jeff dived under and grabbed her hand bringing her up with him. When she got afloat she started kicking to keep herself afloat, she caught her breath and she wiped water from her eyes. "What was that Jeff?" Caylee yelled.

"I was going to make sure that you were okay." Jeff said.

"It wasn't your job, it was MJ's and Matt's job." Caylee said as she started swimming away from us.

"At least she did it." Shannon said.

"Way to go Jeff." I said as I swam after Caylee, by that time she was out of the pool, she was at the chairs wrapping herself up in the towel.

"What did I do? I was just helping out." Jeff said as I climbed out of the pool going up to Caylee, I wrapped myself up in the towel sitting down next to her.

"I know, I was supposed to have fun today." Caylee said.

"I never said anything about fun, I'm proud of you because you overcame your fear." I said wrapping my arm around her.

"Thanks, I'm going to go outside." Caylee said as she stood up, she zipped her sweater up and slipped on her flip flops, she left the pool area. I climbed back into the pool seeing Matt, Shannon and Jeff pushing each other into the water.

"Where's Caylee going?" Matt asked.

"Outside to get some fresh air." I said.

"I should go talk to her." Jeff said as he was going to go talk to her.

"I wouldn't do that, you two would start fighting then their going to call security." Shannon said as he stopped him from swimming away.

"Horse Diving?" Matt asked, we all climbed out, we were diving off the diving board copying each other when Caylee walked in.

"What are you guys doing?" Caylee asked.

"Horse Diving, so far Matt has H-O-R, Jeff has H, Shannon has H-O, and I have H-O-R-S." I said.

"You suck." Caylee said as she took off her sweater and her flip flops before she climbed into the pool and swam down to where we were.

"I don't see you diving." Shannon said.

"I could dive, but I'm not that crazy as you guys." Caylee said.

"At least dive once." Matt said, Caylee climbed out of the pool and climbed up the ladder to the diving board, Matt and Shannon were behind her. Caylee looked down, I looked up at her and she looked nervous.

'I can't do this.' Caylee thought.

'You can do this, I'm down here and so is Jeff, you were able to do the slide.' I thought.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked.

"I can't do this." Caylee said.

"Caylee….Caylee…" Jeff, Shannon and I started chanting.

"Come on, your able to do flips and jump off the turnbuckles in the ring, but you can't dive off a diving board?" Matt asked, Caylee shrugged her shoulders and jumped on the edge of the diving board, she jumped off, she flipped three times in the air before she hit the water, and she swam to the surface without help. We swam for two more hours, then we decided to head back home and get something to eat.

"Are you going to be at Smackdown Friday?" I asked Matt as we were drying ourselves off.

"I don't know, do I have to be?" Matt asked.

"Yes." Jeff said.

"Fine, I'll come by then." Matt said as he walked us to our car, Caylee unlocked the car doors letting us put our towels over our seats.

"Good bye and thank you." Caylee said as she hugged him tightly.

"Your welcome." Matt said as he hugged me, then he pulled Shannon and Jeff into a manly hug.


	51. Another Night Out

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**MJ's Point of View-**

"What's there to eat in town?" Shannon asked as we climbed into her car.

"We can either do pizza again, Chinese, Italian, what do you want?" Caylee asked.

"Do they have any buffet's?" Jeff asked.

"We have a Sizzler." Caylee said.

"Sounds good." I said as Caylee drove us to the Sizzler, we went in there and it was empty.

"We'll have four salad bars." Caylee said as she paid for our meals.

"We owe you." Shannon said as he stuck his hands into my sweater pocket with my hands.

"You do." Caylee said as we ordered our drinks, Jeff picked up the tray that held the four plates and soup bowls, we walked to a booth, Jeff set the tray down and Caylee slid in.

"Aren't you going to go get some food?" I asked.

"I'll wait until you guys get back." Caylee said as Shannon and I went to fill our plates, Jeff slid in next to her.

"I hope she doesn't kill him." I said loud enough just for me and Shannon to hear.

"Not in public." Shannon said as I got just enough for me to get one plate, Shannon piled his plate high.

"Got enough food?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm a growing man." Shannon said.

"Your down growing." I said as we walked back to the booth.

"How much food do you normally eat?" Caylee asked.

"He's a growing man." I said.

"Growing my ass." Caylee said as her and Jeff got out getting their food. Luckily, we went the whole meal without arguing, Caylee drove us home and we went back inside changing into our regular clothes. Caylee went to go leave the house again, I stopped her.

"Where you going?" I asked.

"Out, I'm going to my spot." Caylee said.

"Don't be out all night, we don't need to worry." I said.

"I won't." Caylee said as she left the house.

"Where'd she go?" Jeff asked as I turned around and saw him standing behind me.

"How long you've been standing there?" I asked as I walked past him to go join Shannon in the bedroom.

"Long enough, is she coming back?"

"Yes, she's coming back tonight. She's going to her spot, she'll be fine Jeff." I said.

"I'm not going to be fine thinking about her all night."

"What do you want me to do? I don't have a car to go after her." I said as I walked into the bedroom with Shannon. "Their driving me crazy!" I said as Shannon just giggled, I climbed into the bed with him, Shannon fell asleep, but I couldn't fall asleep because I had my mind on Caylee.

**Jeff's Point of View-**

Caylee just left a half hour ago, MJ and Shannon went to bed, and I'm sitting here on her couch going through the photos I took of us together and/or of her. I watched videos I took of her and me, or of just her that she didn't know I took. I really messed up, I don't know why she is so upset or mad at me, she's the one that broke up with me but she's the one that seems more upset about it. I loved that girl, it got darker outside, I got more worried. I don't know where her spot is, I don't know if it has lighting so if anything happens to her they won't be able to see her, I don't know if there is any security cameras. What if there isn't any of those and a guy attacks her? I got up from up from the couch, I looked out the window for her headlights, but none came into sight. I went into her kitchen, I looked through her cupboards finding the hot chocolate, and I started cooking water in the coffee pot. While that was cooking, I went back to the window looking through for headlights.

'OOOHHH, there's a pair, nope that's not her.' I thought.

"So, you couldn't sleep either?" MJ asked, I jumped ten feet in the air.

"You scared me, no, I haven't been able to sleep at night knowing she's been out on the town during the night, it's a dangerous world out there." I said looking back out the window after looking at her.

"You really love her?" MJ asked, I rubbed the back of my neck as I turned back around to look at her.

"Yeah, I'm worried about her, she's on my mind all the time, and I can't see myself without her anymore." I said as the water stopped heating up.

"Making hot chocolate?" MJ asked as she noticed it.

"Yeah, you want a cup?"

"Sure, why you sitting in the dark?"

"So Caylee would think everyone was asleep." I said as I went into the kitchen pouring the water into two coffee cups and I poured the packets into the cups. MJ grabbed me and her a spoon, she handed me a spoon and I stirred my cup of hot chocolate. We sat down at the dining room table, so we could see the headlights if she pulled into the driveway.

"If you love Caylee so much, why do you think she would leave you for someone else?" MJ asked as she slowly sipped her hot chocolate.

"I just think of how she could have had Greg, he's a good old boy, the one you would take home to your parents and they will love them, where I'm the bad boy persona with the tattoo's, multi-color hair, history with drugs, I'm the crazy guy and the person you don't want to take home. I love her more than anything, I'm just afraid of losing her, she is so beautiful, she has an awesome personality, you and her both have the same type of charisma about you like Eddie, you could have any guy that you want. I don't see why she would want me." I said twirling the spoon in my cup.

"Your crazy for thinking that she doesn't love you or wanting to leave you, if you would of listened to her, she wrote him back and told him no, she doesn't like him more than just a friend. She loves you Jeff, you should trust her, she won't leave you just because some guy says he loves her, and she doesn't love him back."

"How do you know she won't leave me?"

"Your telling me with how much you love Caylee, some girl, what about that Beth chick that your friends with, came up to you and said she loved you, you only like her as a friend, your telling me you'll leave Caylee for Beth just because Beth said she loved you? I can sit here and tell you that I love you, would you leave Caylee for me?" MJ asked as she took a drink of her hot chocolate.

"I wouldn't leave her, unless if Caylee moved on and didn't love me back."

"You know she loves you, can you not see it in her eyes?"

"I can, then why did she break up with me?"

"Because you don't trust her to make the right decision. You don't trust her because you think that she would cheat on you or leave you, or she will sneak around you, Caylee isn't like that. She stood up for you, she fought for your relationship, and for my relationship with Shannon, if she didn't love you, she wouldn't of went through the fighting for you." MJ said as we saw the headlights.

"She's home, how do I win her back and prove her that she has my full trust?"

"Just go with the plan, I would be in aw if that was me." MJ said as we saw her walking up the sidewalk, MJ quickly hugged me before she took off down the hallway before Caylee came into the house. I carried our cups to the sink, I washed them out as Caylee unlocked the front door and walked in.

"Is someone still up?" Caylee whispered.

"Yeah, long night?" I asked as I walked out and leant against the side of the wall.

"Jeff, I can explain, I just went to my spot, I thought about something's and time slipped by."

"You don't have to explain, you should just go to sleep it's late."

"I'm sorry for arguing with you so much, I'm just upset and very stressed." Caylee said.

"No, I'm sorry."

"Why are your sorry?"

"For everything." I said as I walked closer to her but she backed up from me.

"I'm going to bed." Caylee said as she walked away, I went and laid down on the couch. 'Maybe this plan would work, I have a lot of planning to do.' I thought as I could only imagine the work I would have to do.


	52. Planning the Proposal

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S, I DON'T KNOW IF THIS PLAN WOULD WIN SOMEONE BACK, BUT I THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO PUT IN THERE.**

**Friday of That Week- Jeff's Point of View-**

I called everybody that I knew that had photos or video of Caylee, and Caylee and I, I even talked to Caylee's mom getting photos from her. I then took video of each person that gave me photos to talk about Caylee and I, mainly about her, and I had them each pick a song that reminded them of her, or our love. Her mom recorded something through webcam sending it to my email. I spent all Thursday night, and all day today in the editing room.

"Do you guys have an entrance video for Caylee yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, do you want some of the clips we have of her?" A girl asked.

"Sure, does it have me in it?"

"Sometimes." She said as she moved the clips over to the computer I was using. I watched her entrance, and the song didn't really match her.

"That song isn't really her, can you do a different song for her?" I asked.

"No problem, if you don't mind me working on this computer while your working on that computer?"

"If you have no problem helping me once in a while." I said smiling.

"Okay, what song do you think best fits her?" She asked.

"Something more punkish, like Good Charlotte, All-American Rejects, Guns N Roses, Rolling Stones or ACDC, you know?" I asked.

"What about 'Young and the Hopeless' by Good Charlotte or 'Dirty Little Secret' by All American Rejects?"

"Either one." I said, I'm not good on the computer so she was explaining things to me and how to do things. I asked her how to do certain things, she pretty much did it and I just sat here supervising her. After we finished making the video to where I liked it, I then went over what I was going to do tonight out in the ring, what will happen if Caylee did or did not come to the ring. "You got this?" I asked.

"I think so, good luck." She said as I left the room, I was walking down hallways when I ran into Shannon and MJ hanging about.

"Hey, how'd it look?" MJ asked.

"Pretty good, where's Caylee?" I asked.

"She's outback with Maria, Matt and Shane playing on the motored scooters." Shannon said.

"Really? Later, can you make sure that Caylee is here and watches it?" I asked.

"Do you want her to go out before or after the video?" MJ asked.

"After, will you think that she will come out?" I asked.

"Trust me, I'll make sure she will." MJ said.

"Are you first up or last?" Shannon asked.

"First, I'm going to go get ready." I said, I headed towards the men's locker room and I ran into Maria and Caylee. Caylee and I have been getting along better now, plus we kind of had too since we were training MJ and if we continue Team Extreme.

"Hey Jeff!" Caylee excitedly said, I hugged her and hugged Maria.

"I heard you guys were riding motorized scooters, was it fun?" I asked.

"Awesome, that was the first time I ever rid one. Where have you been, you didn't come back last night and was gone all day today?" Caylee asked.

"I had to work on a few things for tonight, but I have to go get ready for the show, don't you guys have to too?" I asked.

"Yeah, we have a match tonight against each other." Maria said.

"I'm winning tonight." Caylee said as they walked past me, I walked into the locker room switching into my ring gear and putting some acrylics onto my face. I heard a knock come to the locker room door, I went and opened it.

"Caylee?" I asked.

"Is it cool if I wear some acrylics on my face since I'm still your tag partner?" Caylee asked.

"Sure, may I put it on you?" I asked as she came in, she sat on the bench and I sat across from her, I did her acrylics in light colors since she was wearing orange and yellow gloves.

"Who are you going against?" Caylee asked.

"No one, I'm going to do an in-ring promo." I said as I leaned back and looked at my master piece.

"Cool, you done?" Caylee asked.

"Yep, you can go look." I said as she got up and ran into the bathroom looking in the mirrors.

"Your awesome!" She said as she ran back into the room, I just wanted to kiss her passionately like we used to, I want to make jokes with her, I want to hang out with her like nothing happened, and I want her to understand that I trust her now.

"Thanks, you can go back and show it off to Maria." I said as I stood up and started picking up acrylics. She got to the door, she stopped and turned around.

"You know…" She said as she started walking back to me, "We haven't really been acting the same lately, I miss your laugh, your smile and the sparkle in those green eyes, we need to start hanging out more, I really miss it. Maybe I can come back to North Carolina, I can get that four wheeler or dirt bike that I have a gift card for." Caylee said as she was nervously moving her hands.

"If you want to, I have no problem with it." I said smiling on the inside and outside.

"It's a deal, catch you later gator." Caylee said as she bounced happily out, she was extremely excited. I dug through my bag pulling out the ring I was going to give her tonight, I looked at it for a while, it was the ring that my dad gave my mom, my dad gave it to me since I feel more spiritually connected to her and it is a little something I can carry with me to remind me of her, and giving it to Caylee would just mean so much more. Now I am in hopes that she forgives me and comes out to the ring for I won't embarrass myself. I put the ring on my finger so it won't get lost anywhere, I ran out of the locker room towards the gorilla position, I saw Shannon and MJ.

"It's time, you know the drill." I said as I tapped them on the shoulder, MJ took off towards the women's locker room. I got to the gorilla position right when the Star-Spangled Banner was finished being played over the speakers, I was then announced to the ring by Justin. I ran out onto the stage doing the dance and all, I ran down to the ring, I climbed in and Justin handed me his microphone before he climbed out of the ring. 'I hope she is near the monitor.' I thought.


	53. Video

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S, THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER DUE TO THE LYRICS.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

I was in the women's locker room, I just got back from having Jeff put the acrylics on my face. I was talking to Maria, MJ then ran in and grabbed my arm pulling me out of the room.

"What? Where are you taking me?" I asked in a loud manner.

"Shannon's choking." MJ said, I started running with her willingly, we got to the monitor where Shannon was standing.

"He's not choking." I said as Shannon grabbed me tightly and MJ grabbed me tightly, I was trying to get out of their grips. "Let me go!" I yelled.

"Watch this." Shannon said, I looked at the monitor and Jeff was standing in the ring, I relaxed a little more because I still love him very much. Jeff was walking around the ring, running his hands through his hair nervously and he hadn't said anything into the microphone yet.

"Alright, I've never really done this on live television. You all know my tag team partner Caylee Guerrero?" Jeff said as the crowd screamed when he said my name, "Well, I truly love her with my whole heart, I fought for her, you all saw those matches over the last few weeks. While we were at her place, I kind of not trusted her when one of her old best friends came out and said he loved her, I freaked out and thought she would leave me for him, but I didn't listen to the whole situation, Caylee doesn't love him and she only loves me, at least that's what I'm told. Caylee broke up with me because she doesn't want to go out with someone that doesn't trust her, ever since then I've been lost, my mind has been thinking of nothing but her, and I realized I can't live my life without her. I am standing out her trying to get my girl back, and prove to her that I love her and trust her fully. I even made a video for her, would you please roll the film." Jeff said.

"What video?" I asked as a video of him came up onto the screen.

"Hi, I'm Jeff Hardy, Christina I love you, I want to say I'm sorry for not trusting you, I guess I'm not confident in myself and I think that you can do better than me, when your friend said that he loved you I got scared that I would lose the best thing that happened to me, you. I don't want to lose you, I hope you accept my apology. I promise that I'll always be there, I'll trust you, and that I'll always love you with my whole heart." Jeff said and he blew a kiss to the camera, tears started coming to my eyes. The song 'This I Promise You' by NSYNC started playing.

'Ohh ohh...  
When the visions around you,  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surround you,  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength,  
I'll give you hope,  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call,  
Was standing here all along..  
And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you  
I've loved you forever,  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never...  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart (give you my heart)  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow,  
Forever has now begun...  
Just close your eyes (close your eyes)  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you..'

There were photos of me when I was growing up and video clips of me growing up with my mom. There was a photo of MJ and I in the incubators, video of when I first walked, videos of when my mom was feeding me and photos of me afterwards, videos and photos of my first birthday, video and photos of my first day of school, photos and videos from my kindergarten graduation, photos and videos from plays I was in, photos and videos of my 8th grade graduation. It then went to a video of my mom, it looked like she was in a hotel room and by webcam.

"I'm Caylee and MJ's mom, I love them both equally, I knew Jeff was good for my little Caylee, when I first met him was at Caylee's graduation, just the way they were comfortable around each other, the way they looked at each other, and the sparkle in their eyes. He came over to the house, the way they talked to each other and when they were mowing and weed whacking my house, I could see them through the window and they were just having fun. Yeah, Jeff may not be the type of guy you want your daughter to bring home, each parent has an image or some idea of a guy they want their daughter to bring home, but it doesn't matter what you think, because no one is ever going to be good for your daughter or kids, there is always going to be something wrong with them, but I'm just happy that she found someone she loves. Their love for each other is pure and it just reminds me of the famous song 'L-O-V-E' by Nat King Cole." My mom said as that song started playing.

'L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you adore can  
Love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you  
L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you adore can  
Love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you  
Love was made for me and you  
Love was made for me and you'

There were photos from prom of me and Greg, video clips and photos of my Indy Show performances and wrestling training, then it went to the video clip of me graduating, there was a photo of Jeff holding that embarrassing sign, video clip of me sitting up on the stage staring out at them, then it went to the photos of me in my cap and gown with Greg, my mom, my wrestling instructor, the McMahan's, and my mom. I had tears rolling out of my eyes, then Greg appeared on the screen.

"Hey Caylee, I can tell how much you and Jeff are in love when you two first met, it was love right when you two looked in each other's eyes. I was there, and it just sparked. When seeing you two together, I can't help but smile because you two are genuinely happy together and so full of love for each other. Everyone knows that your not going to be able to find anyone else that loves you more than that dude and you can't find anyone else that you'll love more than him. Just forget everybody else, and go love that Mr. Jeff Hardy." Greg said as the song 'Forgot to Forget' by LMNT came on, it's not really a love song, but it kind of makes me forget about him.

'I can't keep dreaming'  
All this pain I'm feeling  
All I know is that your gone  
but why is it taking me so long?  
How can I move on?  
Without your love I'm long gone  
Turn back the hands of time  
back to the day when you were mine  
you and I were once together  
oh I wish we'd stay forever  
My heart can't live without you  
Oh girl can we work it out?  
'Cause I can't do this  
I can't do that  
Can't see the good in our goodbye yet  
Even six months later and I still forgot  
to forget about you  
and I can't turn off  
It still runs hot  
Feeling the feelings I know I should not  
You're my best ex-lover and I still forgot to forget about you'  
It showed pictures of when Greg helped me sneak out to go to WWE, it showed the picture of Matt, Jeff and I from that night, then it showed pictures of me with MJ, my promo photos with and without Jeff, videos and photos of when Jeff and I were on the Ferris Wheel and on the pier, photos of when Jeff and I were on the beach.

"Hey, I'm MJ, not Caylee, I may look like her since I am her identical twin. I haven't known Caylee that long, we have known each other for a month, and for that whole month, Jeff and her were like connected at the hip. They are so far in love, a bomb can go off and they wouldn't care. I can see the love in their eyes, it says it all, they aren't themselves without each other. They went through so much together, they fought to stay together, and fought for me and Shannon to stay together, that is one strong love if your willing to fight for each other and to stay together afterwards. I always think of the song 'My Sacrifice' by Creed, because I know that they will sacrifice anything for each other." MJ said, I hugged her tightly and the paint was ruined on my face because of my tears, Shannon left to get some tissues or a towel for me.

'Hello my friend, we meet again  
It's been awhile, where should we begin?  
Feels like forever  
Within my heart a memory  
A perfect love that you gave to me  
Oh, I remember  
When you are with me I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My Sacrifice  
We've seen our share of ups and downs  
Oh how quickly life can turn around  
In an instant  
It feels so good to realize  
What's in yourself and within your mind  
Let's find peace there  
When you are with me I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My Sacrifice'  
There was pictures of when we were planning on kidnapping MJ to go to Cameron with us, a picture of all six of us that night, pictures of Jeff and I on the plane to North Carolina, when we landed and were in our cars, MJ, Jeff and I at Jeff's house before we went to his dad's house, video and photos of the six of us with the Legend, video and photos of us playing games at the Legend's house, a picture of Jeff and I with the Legend, us eating around the table.

"I haven't hung out with her by herself a lot, she is always with Jeff. She is a good person, she's nice, friendly, funny and always knows how to match wits with us, she's a good collection to our group. She keeps Jeff sane, she is literally the missing piece to his heart, I've never seen him so in love or so round up about a girl before. I've been told about how they met, and it reminds me of when I met MJ, something's are just destined to be together." Shannon said as the song 'Back at One' by Mark Wills (I know that Brian McKnight first did it and Mark Wills covered it, but I've only heard the Mark Wills version, so yeah.)

'It's undeniable... that we should be together...  
It's unbelievable how I used to say that I'd fall never  
The basis you need to know, if you don't know just how I feel,  
Then let me show you now that I'm for real...  
If all things in time, time will reveal...  
One... you're like a dream come true...  
Two... just want to be with you...  
Three... girl it's plain to see... that your the only one for me...  
Four... repeat steps one through three...  
Five... make you fall in love with me...  
If ever I believe my work is done... then I start Back at One  
So Incredible... the way things work themselves out...  
And all emotional, once you know what it's all about babe...  
And undesirable... for us to be apart...  
Never would of made it very far...  
Cause you know you've got the keys to my heart  
Cause...  
One... you're like a dream come true  
Two... just want to be with you  
Three... girl it's plain to see... that your the only one for me  
Four.. .repeat steps one through three  
Five... make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done... then I start Back at One...…'

It showed video clips of MJ and I walking around Gas Chamber Ink nervously, video of Shannon drawing out the tattoo's, video and photos of MJ and I going to the back and getting ready for the tattoos, they had video clips of them tattooing us, they had a picture of MJ and I doing the mirror type thing where our backs were facing each other and we were looking at it on each other on how it looked, photos of our tattoos alone, photo of Jeff pointing at my tattoo, a photo of MJ, Shannon, Jeff and I randomly, a video clip of me putting on one of their gas masks they had, then there was a video of me chasing MJ with the tattoo gun, and there was a photo of me, Jeff, Shane and Matt sitting on the glass counter.

"I love her as my niece, I don't want her getting hurt by anyone and I've seen her recently without Jeff, she is absolutely deprived and alone, not her usual self. When she is with Jeff, she is happy, full of life and has the best personality. Jeff is nothing like a Guerrero, Eddie certainly would have his say in it, and would be threatening Jeff, something like 'If you hurt my daughter, I know where you work.' I just don't want to see my niece to get hurt, and Jeff has clearly shown that he won't hurt her, and that he loves her probably more than he loves life itself. I know it isn't a very slow sad lovey dovey song, but the song 'Drink, Swear, Steal and Lie' by Michael Peterson reminds me of this, plus since she's a Guerrero, she lies, cheats, and steals." Chavo said shrugging his shoulder, I just had to laugh because I've heard that song and the way he put it.

"Uncle Chavo." MJ said as she was laughing as well.

'I was 12 when daddy said to me  
Don't take to drinking boy that road don't lead no where  
And don't you ever let me hear you swear  
Don't you dare  
He told me that stealing's a lazy man's way  
Something for nothing leaves you hell to pay so don't buy into it  
and then you can look the whole world in the eye  
Honey I've tried  
But Since I met you girl I've been breaking every rule  
I must confess I'm just a back sliding fool  
I want to drink from your loving cup  
Swear I'll never give you up  
Steal all your kisses underneath the moon  
I want to lie here close to you look at what you made me do  
Darling you're the reason why  
I drink, swear, steal and lie  
Last night I threw away the 12 step book  
I finally faced the fact that I am hooked on you  
There's nothing more that I can do Ain't no use  
Cause every time I see your angel face  
My halo disappears without a trace I swear  
Girl I'd admit I haven't got a prayer  
But I don't care  
I know this ain't exactly how I was raised  
But heaven help me honey I ain't changing my ways  
I want to drink from your loving cup  
Swear I'll never give you up  
Steal all your kisses underneath the moon  
I want to lie here close to you look at what you made me do  
Darling you're the reason why  
I drink, swear, steal and lie  
I want to drink from your loving cup  
Swear I'll never give you up  
Steal all your kisses underneath the moon  
I want to lie here close to you look at what you made me do  
Darling you're the reason why  
I drink, swear, steal and lie  
Drink, swear, steal and lie'

It showed footage of me first escorting Matt to the ring, then footage of me walking Jeff to the ring, clips from my first promo with both Hardy's, then clips of Jeff, Adam and I in my second promo, then it showed the clips of me wrestling with Maria, clips of me attacking Adam, Zack and Curt, footage of me attacking Chavo, then it showed the clip of me hitting Adam over the head with chair when we tricked him, it showed when I did the frog splash, when MJ and I hit him with the bamboo stick and chair and kicked him into the wires, it showed photos of MJ and I with the extreme paint on, Jeff and I with the extreme paint (more than one pose), Maria and I, MJ, Maria and I before mine and Maria's match, it showed pictures of us from Chavo's hotel room that we took that one night, it had a photo of MJ and I, Jeff and I, Shannon, MJ, Jeff and I, and one with all seven of us.

"I've never seen my brother act this way before, and seriously, I think of Caylee like my little sister already, she's around enough and they act as if their married already. She is a great addition to the Hardy's, the Legend loves her, I was there when Jeff first met her, and it just clicked. She was SO nervous meeting him, her friend had to push her up to us just to say hi, but I knew that Jeff loved her when they first made eye contact, do I believe at love at first sight? Yes, now I do. Caylee, I know that you love this man, and that you can't find anyone else besides him that is good for you, and do all of us a favor and go back." Matt said as the song 'Not A Day Goes By' by Lonestar started.

'Got a picture of you I carry in my heart  
Close my eyes to see it when the world gets dark  
Got a memory of you I carry in my soul  
I wrap it close around me when the nights get cold  
If you asked me how I'm doing' I'd say just fine  
But the truth is baby, if you could read my mind  
Not a day goes by that I don't think of you  
After all this time you're still with me it's true  
Somehow you remain locked so deep inside  
Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by  
I still wait for the phone in the middle of the night  
Thinking' you might call me if your dreams don't turn out right  
And it still amazes me that I lie here in the dark  
Wishing' you were next to me, with your head against my heart  
If you asked me how I'm doing I'd say just fine  
But the truth is baby, if you could read my mind  
Not a day goes by that I don't think of you  
After all this time you're still with me it's true  
Somehow you remain locked so deep inside  
Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by  
Minutes turn to hours, and the hours to days  
Seems it's been forever that I've felt this way  
Not a day goes by that I don't think of you  
After all this time you're still with me it's true  
Somehow you remain locked so deep inside  
Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by'

There was photos of Jeff, MJ, Shannon, Shane, Chavo, Matt and I at the airport before our time off, a photo of me sitting on Jeff's lap in the terminal, a photo of MJ and I before they boarded, a photo of Shannon and I before they boarded, a photo of Matt and I before they boarded, a photo of Chavo and I before they boarded, a photo of Shane, Jeff and I in the terminal, a photo of Jeff and I on the plane, there was a photo of Jeff and I doing something on his palm pilot, I never saw that photo before, then there was one of me sleeping on Jeff's lap, I don't remember what flight that was, a picture of me, Shane and Velvet Sky when we landed, a picture of Jeff and I cuddled in his bed, a picture of me putting on the gear to ride his four wheeler, a picture of me on the four-wheeler, Jeff and mine My Space type photo of us on his four-wheeler, Jeff took a picture of me driving it and video of it, then a picture of me on his motorcycle, then it showed pictures and videos at the zoo.

"I've never really hung out with them that much until Vickie started saying they couldn't be together, I got angry because you can't separated two people that are in love, I saw them around and I knew how far in love they were, they were like they were and are in their own little world when their together. I love Caylee and MJ as if they are my sisters, I got to know them better, and I know how much love Caylee and Jeff have for each other, it's so strong a knife can't even cut it. When I see them together it reminds me of the song 'Sailing', it seems like they sail out into their own world and no one else exists." Maria said as the song 'Sailing' by NSYNC started (I know someone else sang it and NSYNC covered it, but I've only heard the NSYNC version, I'm sorry).

'Well it's not far down to paradise  
At least not for me  
And if the wind is right you can sail away  
And find tranquility  
Oh, the canvas can do miracles  
Just you wait and see  
Baby believe me  
It's not far to Never-Never Land  
No reason to pretend  
And if the wind is right you can find the joy  
Of innocence again  
Oh, the canvas can do miracles  
Just you wait and see  
Baby believe me  
Sailing takes me away  
To where I've always heard it could be'  
There was photos of Jeff and I at the hotel rooms, then it went to photos of Maria, MJ and I shopping, no very many photos or videos.

"Caylee….um….she's a sweet girl, she's always friendly, very talkative. She is very laughable, she is funny and knows how to have fun. Jeff is just like her, I've know Jeff for a while and I've seen his ups and downs, and since he's been with Caylee, it seems like there's more ups and nothing can get him down anymore even when Vickie and Edge was trying to separate them, it didn't stop him, it just made him keep going. He wouldn't do it for many people because he doesn't really want to push authority anymore, but she helps him in that department and he would only do it for people that he loves, I would defiantly say he loves her, and when their not together, Jeff isn't all there." Shane said as the song 'When You're Gone' by Avril Lavigne begins.

'That was kind of harsh.' I thought.

'I know right?' MJ thought, we both giggled.

'I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side  
When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you  
I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do  
When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you'

I saw pictures of when we were sitting in the airport waiting for our flight to Texas, Jeff and I sitting at the dining room table, video and photos of MJ, my mom and I when we were on the ground hugging, photos of my mom, Chavo, MJ and I, photos of everyone at my birthday party wearing birthday hats, photos of everyone sitting at the table outback with their food, it was Jeff, MJ, Shane, Matt, Me, Shannon, then there was video and photos of MJ and I opening our presents, then photos of us after the party that my mom took, then there are videos of us playing gestures and twister, and there were pictures of me with every guest before they left.

"I'm Shane's girlfriend, I have only met Caylee three or four times, but from what I can tell she's very nice, she was always friendly and always looking out for others rather than herself. The first day I met her she hugged me good-bye, I think she even said I love you to me, she is very loving, she always lives every day like it's the last and she doesn't know when she is going to see you again. Her and Jeff together was so cute, you could tell how deep in love they were just by looking at how they interacted, if I met her separately and she didn't tell me that she was going out with Jeff, I would totally would of suggested him, but I'm amazed how much in love they are." Velvet Sky said as the song 'Amazed' by Lonestar came on.

'Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams  
I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you  
The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh it feels like the first time every time  
I want to spend the whole night in your eyes  
I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you  
Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you'

I saw photos of me laying on top of Jeff the morning of 4th of July, photo of Jeff and I sitting at the park, the video of Jeff and Shannon pushing MJ and I on the swings, a photo of me jumping off the swing, a photo of Jeff jumping off, video of MJ and I running away, Shannon and Jeff chasing after us and them jumping and tickling us, video of MJ, Shannon, Jeff and I swinging on the tire swing, photos of us four on the tire swing, pictures of Jeff and I on the tire swing the second time, a photo of Jeff and I on the monkey bars while we were playing freeze tag, a photo of Shane and I frozen during freeze tag, video and photos of Jeff, Chavo and I making the jiffy pop, a photo of me sitting next to Jeff eating the bar-be-queue, photo of MJ and I on the blanket eating the popcorn, a photo of MJ and I sticking our heads out of the blanket when we rolled it up, and there was a photo (I don't know who took it) of me kissing Jeff and you can see the fireworks in the background.


	54. Proposal

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

I had tears rolling out of my eyes, I can't believe he had all those photos and videos, I haven't seen half of those, that just means I have to get them from those people. The screen went back to Jeff in the ring, he was now sitting on the third turnbuckle, he jumped off and now stood in the middle of the ring.

"Caylee, I hope you saw that and heard all the things that people said about you and us, I am truly sorry, I can never forget you and I may never find anyone like you. If you accept my apology would you please come out here?" Jeff said, I could tell he was determined to think I wasn't going out there, he looked down at his feet everyone started chanting 'Caylee…Caylee…' I looked over MJ and Shannon.

"GO! Why are you still standing here?" MJ asked, I started speed walking towards the stage, when I got to the gorilla position, I was stopped by a production assistant.

"Caylee?"

"Yeah, MJ is back there." I said, he nodded and he turned his walkie talkie on.

"Caylee entrance now." He said as I heard 'Dirty Little Secret' by the All American Rejects start playing, that is one of my favorite songs, I ran out to the stage, I was still crying non stop and all the chants stopped and Jeff looked up at me and smiled, I nervously walked down the ramp and Jeff helped me into the ring, and I grabbed the microphone from him, the music stopped.

"Jeff, I loved that video, you must really love me if you worked on that for me and went through all that trouble. Do you promise me that you can trust me to make the right decision for this relationship because I don't want to lose you again and I truly love you, I have missed you." I said as Jeff grasped my face with his hands and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I promise you that I will trust you with my life, I missed you way too much and I love you more than life itself Caylee." Jeff said into the microphone, then he got down on one knee and took the ring off his finger, and the song 'From Here to Eternity' by Michael Peterson started playing in the background. "Christina Lee Guerrero, will you marry me?" Jeff asked, I stood there and listened to the song for a little bit thinking, as I could hear the crowd chanting yes but I couldn't hear my own thoughts anymore.

'I did everything I could, to get you here tonight

Without telling you why

Now girl if you only would, please hold out your hand

Just close your eyes

I've been dying to ask you one burning question

Will you be mine?

From here to eternity

I'm asking you to share your life with me

Now and forever I guarantee, I'll always stay by your side

I promise my love to you

I'm willing and able and ready to... whatever you need

I am here for you, and I'll always be

From here to eternity.

Well, I've saved a year for this ring

I can't wait to see

How it looks on your hand

I'll give you everything that one woman needs

From a one-woman man

I'll be strong, I'll be tender... a man of my word

And I will be yours...

From here to eternity

I'm asking you to share your life with me

Now and forever I guarantee, I'll always stay by your side

I promise my love to you

I'm willing and able and ready to... whatever you need

I am here for you, and I'll always be

From here to eternity.'

When the song came to an end, I still hadn't answered him, I was staring down into his green eyes and saw the love he has for me burning into my eyes, and all the memories and fun times we had together replaying in his eyes, I can't say no to him because I love him.

"Yes Jeffrey Nero Hardy, I will marry you." I said excitedly as more tears were running out of my eyes, Jeff jumped to his feet and slipped the ring onto my finger. I hugged him tightly, he wrapped his arms around my waist and he spun us around, our lips met in a passionate kiss. The song Celebration blaring in the arena, the whole crowd cheering, when Jeff put me down and we stopped kissing, I looked up into his green eyes and we haven't broke the eye contact, my arms wrapped around his neck and his hands resting on my hips, the whole world was sheltered out.

"I love you." Jeff said.

"I love you too, I've missed those words coming out of your mouth." I said smiling.

"I've also missed this." Jeff said as he kissed me again, then we heard applauding that wasn't a part of the crowd, we looked up onto the stage, and there was all of our friends, except Velvet Sky, Greg and my mom, MJ was crying in happiness, Chavo looked like he was about to cry himself. MJ was the first one to join us in the ring, she ran down that ramp faster than a speeding bullet, we were at commercial break so as long as we were out of the ring by the time they came back. MJ and I hugged tightly, we were both crying on each others shoulder. I then made my rounds to everyone, Maria was the last person I got too.

"I'm a brides maid, right?" Maria asked.

"Its not a wedding without you." I said as I hugged her tightly, we all climbed out of the ring and made our way backstage, Jeff and I holding hands, it feels weird already having an engagement ring on my hand, I've only been 18 for a week, but I love Jeff. Later on that night, I did my match with Maria, Maria was supposed to win, but she let me win since of the whole proposal thing earlier that night, everyone would of hated seeing me lose on that night. After my match I went to the cafeteria to grab a water bottle and an apple to eat, I was sitting there enjoying my apple and thinking about everything, I put my iPod in because my music helps me think. I was also getting tired of everyone coming up to me congratulating me on being engaged, yeah I understand that's the thing to do and everyone is excited, it's not everyday that someone gets married, and it seems like it's a bigger deal in the WWE. I love Jeff, but I'm reassessing the situation and making sure marrying Jeff is a good idea, for the long run. Adam and Vickie came up to the table, I sat there staring at them, I didn't bother taking off my ear buds.

"Excuse me!" She said, I finally took out my ear buds.

"What?" I asked.

"You didn't ask my permission to marry this Jeff Hardy." Vickie said.

"I don't need your permission, I'm 18, a legal adult and I can make any legal decision by myself." I said.

"But we had plans for you to marry me." Adam said as he went to touch my cheek, I grabbed his hand pulling it away.

"Touch me again, and I will knock you unconscious again." I said tightening my grip on his hand.

"What does your mom say about Jeff? I mean, I wouldn't want my daughter to marry a freak like him." Vickie said giggling, I stood up letting go of Adam's hand.

"He's not a freak, the only freak here is Adam, and you got him. I still don't get how you could go from someone like Eddie to a jerk, ugly, barbaric, wood chopping ass named Adam." I said getting into Adam's face.

"I love Adam, and I loved Eddie, that's all that matters." Vickie said.

"Well, Adam doesn't love you, he only used you to get to me, and the truth of the matter is that Adam could never have me, even if he grew a pair of balls." I said as I took a bite of my apple and left.

"We're not done." Vickie said, I turned around.

"I so am," I said walking back to them, "Just because you're my step mother half mother, whatever, doesn't mean that you can tell me what to do in my personal life, your not my real mom, and now I'm 18, you can't push me around. And just because you're the general manager doesn't mean I have to obey your ridiculous rules, if you try to pull anything like you did before with Jeff, using your general management position to get something your way personally, I'm going to go to Vince McMahan himself, and your already one step closer to being fired, and I'm not afraid to get you fired, I would want you to get fired, then I'm going after you, Adam." I said as I started walking away, and I ran into Jeff who was in the door frame hearing the whole thing.

"You really do know how to stand up for yourself, I love it." Jeff said smiling.

"You ready to leave?" I asked as I pecked his cheek, and grabbed his hand, we went and grabbed our belongings leaving the building. We started to plan our wedding, it was going to be after both his and Matt's birthday, so we decided to have it the 29th of December in Texas, since that is where most of my family lives, and Jeff only really wanted his friends, Matt, the Legend and a few aunts and uncles there.


	55. Cold Feet

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**December 28****th****- Caylee's Point of View-**

I went back to North Carolina with Jeff every time we had time off, I went there for his birthday, Matt's birthday, and on Halloween. On Thanksgiving, we invited my mom out to North Carolina, she took time off to come out, she met the Legend, and we had a big feast, it was MJ, Shannon, Jeff, Matt, my mom, Shane, Velvet Sky, the Legend, and I at the Thanksgiving, it was at Matt's house since his house was bigger. For Christmas, Matt had his Christmas party, and Christmas Eve we spent in North Carolina with his family, we exchanged gifts then, and on Christmas Day, Jeff and I flew out to Texas to spend it with my family. Ever since our birthday, MJ has spent every possible moment with Shannon, Shannon even offered for her to move in with him, so she is in the process of moving out of Vickie's house and going to North Carolina. From Christmas to our wedding day, we were doing the last minute planning, like making sure everything for our honeymoon was planned, we were going on a two month cruise for our honeymoon, the McMahan's bought it for us. We tasted the food, we went to the church and made sure it was the right place, we checked the reception hall where we were having it, and we tried on our clothes. I checked on the flowers making sure they were okay, we called the wedding party making sure they all had their flights to come out, and would be here on time. I packed my bag the night before and Jeff already had his packed, we didn't believe in the whole don't see your bride or husband 24-hours before hand, we were just going to do it in the morning, can't see each other the morning of. My mom had the time off from work, she was out in the kitchen working on dinner, Jeff and I walked out from my room to see what was going on we saw this huge heart wreath that looked like wood and tons of fake flowers and ribbons laying next to it. I stood in front of the table, Jeff stood behind me resting his hands on my hips.

"What's this?" I asked picking it up.

"I was going to talk to you guys about it, I know it's short notice. I found out where Eddie was buried, it's not that far from here, and I know that you never met Eddie before Caylee, but I was wondering if you two want to help me put these flowers and ribbon on this heart, and tomorrow after your wedding and before the reception, you go over to the grave site and put this on it." My mom said as she took her eyes off the soup.

"Do you have another one?" Jeff asked.

"For your mom?" I asked looking up into his eyes.

"Yeah, even though we won't be able to do it tomorrow, but we can go back to North Carolina before our cruise." Jeff said.

"Great idea, I bought an extra one just in case you guys decided to do two." My mom said excitedly, I went and took over the soup as she left to go get the other one.

"You knew my dad?" I asked as Jeff sat down in front of the wreath.

"Yeah, he was a nice guy, I really like this idea your mom had, it would really mean a lot. Would MJ want to come along?" Jeff asked turning around and sticking his hands over the back of the chair.

"Probably Chavo, the McMahan's, my mom, MJ, Shannon, and maybe Matt might come along as well, what about the Legend?" I said as I turned off the oven, and I started pouring the soup into the three bowls.

"He might come to pay his respects since he didn't make it to the funeral." Jeff said as my mom came back.

"Here's the other one." My mom setting it down, I carried mine and Jeff's bowls out to the table, my mom grabbed her bowl before she sat down, us three worked on the two wreaths, we only did one half of each heart, but we wrapped a white ribbon around the back of each heart wreath. On Eddie's, the flowers were white and purple, and on Jeff's mom's wreath the flowers were orange and yellow. My mom took photos of us making the wreaths for our wedding book that she volunteered to do, after we finished my mom took a picture of us holding them, my mom pulled out a picture of Eddie that she obviously printed up at Wal-Mart, and we held the photo in the middle of the wreath.

"Do you have a picture of your mom?" I asked, Jeff pulled out his wallet and pulled out a photo he carries with him of him, Matt, his dad and his mom when they were younger.

"I carry it with me everywhere." Jeff said, I hugged him tightly, and we stood there hugging for a few minutes, then we took the photo with her wreath and picture.

"It's getting late, you should get going Jeff." My mom said as a knock came to the door, we opened it and it was MJ, she flew in last night supposedly.

"May I stay here tonight or do you want me to bunk with Maria until she comes over tomorrow?" She asked.

"You can stay here, no problem." I said.

"I'll see you tomorrow, hopefully." Jeff said as he kissed my forehead, and walked past MJ. MJ walked in with her suitcase, and we took it back to my room. I had my suitcase packed, our cruise didn't leave until January 4th, but we were going to fly to North Carolina on the 31st. Our wedding was at 3 pm in the afternoon, but all the girls in the bridal party was coming over at 10, they wanted to come over at 8 but I begged them not to.

"You have thinking to do?" MJ asked as she sat on the bed next to me.

"Yeah, do you think I'm making a right decision?" I asked as I pulled the frame that held a picture of me and Jeff, I put it in there when I got her on Christmas.

"Yeah, you have cold feet don't you?"

"Very much so." I said as she stood up and pulled me up off the bed.

"Come on." She said as she pulled me out of the room.

"Where we going? We can't take my car since it's decorated for the wedding tomorrow." I said, they decorated my car two nights ago, and my mom was putting the wreaths in the trunk for us.

"Mom, may we borrow your car?" MJ asked.

"Sure, be back before midnight." She said as I unhooked the keys from the hook, we went out to her car and we climbed into her car.

"Take me to your thinking spot." MJ said, I drove her out to my spot, we both got out and climbed onto the hood, we leant back against the wind shield.

"So, Jeff, mom and I made a wreath for dad's grave site, we were planning on going over there after the wedding and before the reception, you want to go?" I asked finally breaking the silence, I knew she was waiting for me to talk.

"Defiantly, I'll have Chavo give me a ride, I know he would defiantly want to go." MJ said as she smiled widely.

"I just wish dad was still here so he can walk me down the aisle, you know?" I asked as I sat up and folded my legs Indian style.

"I know what you mean, but he will look down over the wedding tomorrow and see the whole thing." MJ said.

"You sure? He didn't even know that I existed."

"So, when he got to heaven he found out just like us if he was watching over me or Vickie."

"True, you think this wedding is a good idea?"

"Yes, it's going to be okay. You love him and he loves you, and you know it, your just afraid that he's going to leave you at the alter or something?"

"Something like that, what if Greg is there or Vickie or Adam and they object the wedding?" I asked thinking of other things.

"Their not going to get by the security at the event, remember you and Jeff insisted on security from the paparazzi coming into the wedding and reception, and they know to keep a look out for them."

"True, you want to go get an apple pie from Denny's?"

"Aren't you supposed to not being eating sugary things so you can fit your dress?"

"One dessert, and I won't gain that much overnight." I said as we slid off the hood and got back in the car, I drove us over to the Denny's and we were eating our apple pie, we then saw the Legend, and Matt come in right when we were leaving.

"Hey, there's the soon to be Hardy." Matt said hugging me and then hugging MJ, I hugged the Legend and MJ did the same thing.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"Oh, they already ate, our plane got in late and they lost my bag so we had to stick around at the airport for the next plane to bring it." Matt said.

"At least they brought it, I got a question for you two." I said.

"We might have an answer." The Legend said smiling.

"Tomorrow after the wedding and before the reception, a few of us are heading over to our dad's, Eddie's, grave site and we are going to put a wreath on it, would you guys like to accompany us? We also have a wreath for Mrs. Hardy's grave site, but we were planning on taking it with us back to North Carolina and doing it then." I said.

"I would love to go and pay my respects since I didn't make it to his funeral." The Legend said.

"I'll go as well." Matt said as MJ checked her watch.

"We need to get going, it's 11:45." MJ said.

"Oh crap, see you guys tomorrow." I said as we hugged them quickly before we ran out the door and sped home, we got in the door right at 11:59, and our mom wasn't even up.

"She's not even up." MJ said as we went back to my room, and she jumped on the bed.

"Are we getting dressed here, or do you think we should go to the church?" I asked as I opened the closet showing all the dresses, my mom kept them with her since Jeff won't be able to see them.

"Does the church have a room for us to get ready in or not?" MJ said sitting up and folded her legs Indian style.

"I think they have rooms we could use." I said as I looked over the dresses making sure their weren't any stains.

"How are we going to get the dresses there without any damages?"

"Put garbage bags down in the trunk and lay them down neatly."

"Your driving your car up there?" MJ asked.

"No, mom's friend works for the towing company, he's going to tow the car up there along with giving my mom a ride, we're going to drive mom's car."

"We can do that, text the girls and tell them to be at the church at 10." MJ said as I pulled out my phone, I dialed in the girls numbers and texted them the message. "Come on you got to get some sleep before tomorrow."

"I hope everyone has their shoes and brought the right type of bra and make-up, I don't have shoes or bras for everyone." I said as I climbed into bed next to her, I'm just going to sleep in my clothes.

"They will, I did, remind me to grab them before we leave in the morning."

"I just hope we get there before the men so they won't see the dresses." I said as I rolled onto my left side to face her.

"Their not going to be there at 10, their men, they will be there at like noon because who knows when others will get there." MJ said.

"Plus, I think the photographer shows up at one to take photos of people arriving and of the parties, not together obviously."

"You hired a photographer?"

"Yeah, I know expensive but I didn't want anyone wasting their time trying to get the photos." I said as we both fell asleep a half hour later.


	56. Boredom at Church

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S, I DON'T KNOW WHAT PEOPLE WOULD SAY IN A CONFESSION BOX, SO SORRY.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

My alarm on my phone went off at 8:30 this morning, the day of my wedding, I rolled on top of MJ grabbing my phone off the shelf that was on her side shutting it off.

"Why are you on me?" MJ asked as she pushed me off.

"I had to get to my phone, get up sweetie." I said as I climbed out of the bed, I grabbed a pair of clothes that I was going to wear after the wedding.

"Wake me up when you get out of the shower." MJ said as I left the room going into the bathroom taking a shower, I made sure I shaved my legs today and I got out of the shower getting into the clothes, I didn't really care since I'm only wearing this to the church and at the reception maybe and at the grave, I don't know really when I'm changing. I walked back to my bedroom, and I put my dirty clothes into my hamper, then I woke MJ back up.

"Shower now, your not going to be stinky for my wedding." I said as MJ finally got up and went towards the bathroom, I grabbed the dresses and I carried them out to the living room, I laid them across the couch and I went into the kitchen grabbing two or three garbage bags. I went out to my mom's car laying the garbage bags across her trunk for the dresses, I went back in grabbing the dresses and carried them back out laying them down without trying to wrinkle them. I went back into the house, my mom finally emerged from her room, and she was still in her pajamas.

"What are you guys doing up so early?" My mom asked.

"We decided to meet everyone at the church to get dressed." I said as I headed to my room packing my shoes and other necessities in the bag such as perfume deodorant, jewelry, etc. I then carried the bag out to my mom's car putting it in the back seat of the car, when I got back in the house MJ was sitting at the dining room table drinking a cup of coffee.

"Dresses already out in the car?" MJ asked.

"Yeah, where's mom?" I asked.

"Taking a shower, I'm going to take my stuff out to the car." MJ said as I handed her the keys, I then took a drink of her coffee, and I grabbed myself an energy bar to give me some type of energy and keep me awake. My cell phone started ringing, and it was Maria.

"Hey girl!" I said answering it.

"Where's the church again?" Maria asked, I gave her directions to the church from her hotel. "Thanks, you have the dresses with you?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, we haven't left yet, you can't get in without me." I said as MJ came back into the house, and mom came out of her room in a nice dress.

"You look nice mom." MJ said.

"Okay, I'll wait for you to arrive, I have Candice and Velvet Sky with me."

"Alright, you guys have your shoes and bra's right?"

"Yeah, and make-up." Maria said.

"Just checking, love you. Oh, and the flowers are supposed to be waiting for us in the room, so let's cross our fingers."

"Love you too, we'll wait for you." Maria said as I hung up the phone and slid it into my pocket.

"Who was that?" My mom asked putting the back on her wedding.

"Maria, Candice and Velvet Sky, their on their way to the church." I said nervously. "Do you want something to eat, I had an energy bar." I said.

"I'll have an energy bar." MJ said as I grabbed her one handing it over to her.

"I put Eddie's wreath in the trunk of your car, have my camera in my purse for today, and Bill is supposed to be here at ten to pick me up with your car." My mom said.

"We should get going, it's 9:45." I said as I headed towards the front door.

"You have everything right?" My mom asked as we got to the door.

"I got the keys, my shoes, bra, dresses, make up, deodorant, perfume, and camera for someone to use." I said

"Hugging you mother." Our mom said, MJ hugged her then I went and hugged her, she was already crying.

"Do you have tissues?" I asked.

"Plenty of them." Our mom said as MJ and I walked out to her car, we climbed in and I put in my All-American Rejects CD, I rolled down the windows to get the wind blowing in our hair.

"How fast you going?" MJ asked.

"The speed limit, 60 MPH." I said as I stuck my hand out the window as I started slowing down so I could pull into the parking lot, Maria, Velvet Sky and Candice was sitting on the banister of the stairs in front of the church.

"I hope I don't get struck down when I walk in here." MJ said as we climbed out, Maria, Velvet Sky and Candice came running around the corner.

"DIVAS!" Candice yelled, we group hugged and jumped around.

"Where are the dresses?" Maria asked, I pulled out my bag throwing it over my shoulder and I popped the trunk.

"That is a beautiful shade of blue." Candice said as she pulled out the dress that was on top.

"I thought so too." MJ said as her, Velvet Sky and Maria grabbed a dress as well, I grabbed my white dress. We carried our stuff up the stairs and to the door, I knocked on it the best I could, a priest opened the door.

"Christina Lee Howard-Guerrero." I said, the priest opened the door rest of the way. "We are here to get dressed, where is the women's dressing room with the flowers?" I asked.

"It's the first door on the right." The priest said pointing to a hallway, we went to the room, we walked in and we saw the five bouquets of flowers, mix of purple and blue flowers.

"These are beautiful." Maria said looking at the flowers, and she set it back down.

"Who wants to go with me to see how the main section of the church looks like?" MJ asked, we all excited ran out of the room with her out of the room, we went into the main section, and there was pews on both sides obviously, there was a white ribbon type lining the main aisle that I would walk down and went to the front of the room where there was a metal upside down U thing that had lights and flowers wrapped on it.

"What are you thinking?" Maria asked as she walked up to me, I was just standing there, I turned around to face her, but I looked past her out onto the empty pews, I closed my eyes trying to imagine everyone sitting there.

"What today's going to be like, I never thought I would get married this soon, this is so surreal. But this is so beautiful, I just can't believe it." I said as I squatted down.

"So, this is where I'm going to be standing." MJ said as she walked over and stood a little to the side of me.

"Yep, and I'll be here." Maria said going to her spot, and Candice and Velvet Sky went to where they would stand.

"We'll be here cheering you on, and we wouldn't of let you plan this wedding if we thought it was wrong sweetie." Candice said.

"True, you all think this is right?" I asked looking over at them.

"Yes sweetie, we couldn't think it was nothing but right." Velvet Sky said as a knock came to the door, we all turned to see who it might be, I jumped on the floor and started crawling towards the door, everyone else looked at me weird, the priest walked into the room with us.

"There's a Ms. Howard at the door, is it okay if I let her in?" The priest asked, I jumped up.

"Yeah, that's my mom." I said as my mom walked in with Bill.

"There you are, I had Bill park the car in front of the church in the non-red zone." Our mom said.

"Thanks for that Bill." I said as I went and hugged him.

"I wish I could stay and see the ceremony, but I have more jobs to do today." Bill said.

"No problem, my mom would have photos or video of it." I said as I escorted him out to his towing truck, then I went back into the church.

"Alright, it's about 10:30, when's Jeff supposed to be here?" Velvet asked.

"I don't know, someone call Matt and ask." I said as MJ voluntarily called.

"Their going to be here at noon, but he said that the McMahan's flew in early and might be here any minute along with HHH, and their going have to change." MJ said covering the microphone.

"What about Chavo?" I asked.

"What about Chavo?" She asked, she nodded and covered the microphone again.

"Chavo, and rest of your family arrived last night, Chavo is going to show up with them, rest of his and your family is showing up at usual time." MJ said.

"Thanks." I said as I sat down in a pew and leant forward resting my arms flat on the back of the pew in front of me and put my head on my arms. "I'll be back." I said as I stood up and went in search of the priest, and I found him, he was preparing for the wedding today since he was going to be performing it.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"I got a question, what exactly is a confession box?" I asked.

"You go in there and you confess all the bad things you have done in your life." He said.

"Can you go in there and just talk about something spiritually?"

"What do you mean?"

"Can I go in there and pray with you, and you tell me if I'm doing it correctly or what not?"

"We can do that." He said, (I'm not sure what religion confession boxes are or if their all religions). I went into the one side and he went into the other, he slid the little window open.

"I first want to confess that I've lied to my mom and snuck out without her permission, I hope that you can look past it."

"Your forgiven."

"I've dated someone that was over 18 when I wasn't 18 yet."

"Your forgiven." He said.

"I have had done drugs"

"Your forgiven." He said, I was going to try and talk to my dad, but I can talk to him at the grave yard.

"I would like to thank you God for forgiving me, and I hope you could look past my bad and look at my good. I just hope that marrying Jeff today is the right thing to do, I love him, he is my world, when I went that week without him, I felt empty without him and I couldn't live my life without him there, I guess that's love right? Please, just look over my mom and make sure she's okay since I won't be there as much as I would like now that I would be married, and now that I met my twin, please look after her and hope that Vickie doesn't do anything to her." I said as I leant forward and put my head in my hands.

"Very good, nervous about your wedding?" He asked.

"Yeah, kind of I'm 18 and he's like 28."

"Oh." He said.

"Thank you sir." I said as I got up and walked out, it wasn't much, but I felt better.

"There you are, come on, the McMahan's and Hunter are here." Maria said, it was now 11. I walked out to the main church room, my mom was talking to Vince, Shane, Linda, Stephanie and Hunter.

"There she is." Vince said as he extended his hands and pulled me into a hug, I hugged all of them.

"Hunter and Shane, do you have your tuxes?" I asked, their going to be my escorts (I think that's their called, the people that escort you to your seats).

"Sure do, point us towards the changing room." Hunter said.

"I got to change as well." Stephanie said.

"We should label the rooms." MJ said as I led them to the rooms.

"This is the women's changing room and this is the men's changing room." I said, the men's changing room is across the hall from the women's. I went and found a scrap piece of paper and ripped it in half, I hung it up on each with the writing saying which room was which. I walked back out to the main room where Maria, Candice, Velvet, MJ and my mom were talking.

"We should really start getting ready shouldn't we?" Velvet asked.

"Yeah." MJ said as they got up and we went into the women's changing room.

"Are these your dresses?" Linda asked looking at the blue dresses.

"Yeah, aren't they beautiful?" MJ asked as I went over to my white dress and held it up to myself looking into the full mirror that they had in the room.

"Just get into it." Maria said wrapping her arm around me, we each got changed into our dresses, and I pulled out my veil to put on after we did my hair. Linda and Stephanie left when they got down, and a knock came to our door about noon.

"Who is it?" Candice asked.

"Chavo and the Legend." Chavo said, I nodded and she opened it barely, they walked in and they saw all of us in our dresses, I didn't have the veil on yet nor make up or shoes.

"How beautiful." The Legend said.

"Thanks." I said.

"And you guys look just as beautiful." Chavo said looking at the other girls.

"So, you guys have your tuxes?" I asked.

"Yep, we both do, just wanted to see what you look like before we got dressed." The Legend said.

"I got a question." I said.

"It better not be about Jeff, because if it is I'm going to slap you." MJ said.

"Fine, never mind." I said as I went and unfolded a chair to do my make up in one of the mirrors at a desk against the wall, Chavo came over, he squatted down next to me.

"Eddie would be very proud of you, he would think you were beautiful with or without that make-up. I know he would be here giving you away in a heart beat, he is in here and here." Chavo said pointing at my heart and my head, "And Jeff is fine, nervous as heck just like you, so don't worry about him leaving you." Chavo said standing up and kissed the top of my head.

"Thanks Chavo, it means a lot." I said as the Legend came over to me.

"Alright beautiful, I'll see you in a few, and you better not cry when your walking with me because I'll start crying too." He said, I hugged him tightly as he walked out with Chavo, and a few minutes later my mom, Linda and Stephanie came in.

"How's it coming?" My mom asked, I decided not to do any make-up because my eye make up will run when I cry which will ruin my blush, then if I do lipstick it will smear when I kiss Jeff, and lip gloss, it will be mighty shiny.

"I want to curl your hair." Stephanie said as Candice pulled out the curling iron plugging it in.

"Thanks, so is Shane and Hunter in their tuxes?" I asked.

"Yep, their still in there helping the others with their ties until guests arrive." Linda said.

"No make-up today?" Velvet asked.

"It'll get ruined out there." I said as Stephanie started curling the ends of my hair only, it was just enough for one or two curls, nothing big. By one in the afternoon, when the photographer got here, I was ready, I had my veil on, folded back because I didn't want it folded forward until the show goes on.


	57. Wedding Photos

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Jeff's Point of View-**

I got up at 11 this morning when Matt's phone was going off from MJ, Matt then made me get up and get ready to go to the church. I packed everything the night before so I didn't have to do much this morning, I showered and shaved my face just for this, I brushed my teeth and made sure I packed some mints or breath spray before the wedding.

"Are you okay bro?" Matt asked as I walked out of the bathroom.

"Nervous as heck, I'm surprised I'm not vomiting yet from nerves." I said as I went out and put some tennis shoes on, I wasn't wearing my tux to the church,.

"Don't worry about it, she's already at the church, so she won't leave you now." Matt said.

"That doesn't help any." I said as I sat there, and I started taking deep breaths and think of reasons why I love Caylee, I heard a knock came to the door, I answered it, it was Chavo, my dad, Shane, Kimo, and Shannon ready to go to the church, they had their tuxes and their shoes in hand.

"We're just waiting for Matt." I said as they walked in with me.

"How does it feel to be an almost married man?" Kimo asked.

"Nerve wrecking." I said.

"It always is." My dad said, we sat and watched some television until Matt came out, we grabbed our hotel keys and walked out to the two rental cars, Matt sped over to the church, thank god we had a GPS system in our car because we were totally lost without it. We got there, Vince was outside on his phone and we climbed out grabbing our things and walked up to him.

"You're here, come here!" Vince said pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks sir." I said as he led us up to the door and walked us through the church to the changing room. Caylee's mom saw us and stopped me.

"Aw Jeff." She said hugging me.

"Hi Ms. Howard, aren't you pretty today, more than ever." I said, it got her smiling.

"What a charmer." She said as I introduced her to Kimo since she never met him, we walked into the men's changing room, Shane and Hunter were in there trying to figure out their ties.

"We're going to go see the girls and Caylee." Chavo said as he grabbed my dad's arm pulling him with him.

"Alright, you got to tell me how beautiful she is." I said.

"You'll see later on dude, you can wait three hours." Matt said as we hung our tuxes up, we started putting our tuxes on, my dad and Chavo came back.

"They were beautiful, you'll re-fall in love with them." My dad said as he started changing into his tux along with Chavo.

"I can't get this tie!" Shane Helms said.

"We finally got it." Hunter said as Vince came in.

"What's the problem in here?" He asked.

"The ties." Kimo said, him, Chavo and my dad went around and started tying our ties, when we finished the ties, a knock came to the door.

"Who is it?" Matt asked.

"Ms. Howard, the photographer is here." She said.

"We'll be out in a minute." Shannon said.

"We need to put handkerchiefs in our pockets." Shane McMahan said as we each put a blue one in our pockets.

"I need to talk to Shannon and Matt real quick, we'll be out in a minute." I said as everyone else cleared the room.

"What's up?' Matt asked.

"Here's the ring, I know MJ is the Maid of Honor, which one of you wants to be my Best Man, your only walking back with them, your not walking them down the aisle, but your walking them back, so if your okay with Matt walking with MJ, Matt can do it, or if your okay with Shannon being the Best Man Matt." I said, and I held out the ring.

"You can do it man." Shannon said.

"Thanks." Matt said as he grabbed the ring and put it in his pocket for safe keeps.

"Thanks you both." I said hugging them both, we walked out and started mingling with the others again.

"Alright, we want to take a picture of the men first." The photographer said, Kimo, Matt, Shane, Shannon and I went into the main room and went to where we were going to stand in a few hours, the photographer took about 20 photos. "Now just the groom and the best man." Matt and I stood there for the photos.

"May I get my dad in here?" I asked.

"Sure." The photographer said, Shannon went and got my dad, he came in and stood in front of Matt and I. "Now just the groom." He took at least ten photos of just me. "Alright, who is giving away the bride?" The photographer asked, my dad and Chavo raised their hands, he took a few pictures of them, "You two follow me, I'll need you later. What are you two doing?" He asked Shane McMahan and Hunter.

"We are the escorts, we escort people to their seats." Shane McMahan said.

"I'll snap a couple of you." He snapped at least five of them and he went up to Ms. Howard.

"Their ready pretty much." She said.

"Alright, are these two allowed in?" The photographer asked, Matt and Shannon grabbed me and practically carried me back into the other room.

"You can't see her, stay in here, talk to Kimo and Shane." Shannon said, I fixed my tux and walked up to them, and I started talking to them. It was only one thirty when he went into their room, people weren't going to show up until at least two. I chatted with the McMahan's and Kimo and Shane most of the time, I would pace about thinking, I really wanted to go outside and have a smoke but I'm on church grounds.

"Your going to be fine." Stephanie said, I was sitting on one of the steps in the front where I'll be standing later.

"I hope so, I'm so nervous I think I might throw up. What if I go to kiss her and I throw up in her mouth or something?" I asked.

"One, ew, and two, when you see her coming down that aisle, all of these thoughts would leave your mind, your focus would be mainly on her, not trying to say the wrong word, not putting the ring on the wrong finger or tripping when walking back down this aisle."

"Thanks for putting more worries in my head."

"You'll be fine, your good at remembering your lines, your main focus is already her, so that won't be hard, the ring issue, she'll let you know and tripping, I can't help you there." Stephanie said as she patted me on the shoulder and started walking away.

"Thanks Steph." I said, she turned around and smiled, the first guest already arrived, it was one of Caylee's aunt and uncle, I introduced myself to them and chatted with them until more and more people showed up and I couldn't keep count on who I have talked to and I hugged everyone that I saw from my family.

**Caylee's Point of View-**

It was 1:30, my mom brought in the photographer because he just finished taking pictures of the men.

"I would like to take a few of these two men and the bride so they could get out of here." The photographer said, I hooked arms with Chavo and the Legend taking at least five pictures like that, then he took at least ten of just me, then another ten of me and MJ since she's my Maid of Honor, then he took another twenty of all of us. "Where's the mother of the bride?" The photographer asked.

"I'm here." My mom said as all of them got out of the picture and my mom joined, we took ten photos.

"Can I get my twin in here?" I asked.

"Most defiantly." The photographer said, MJ joined us and he took another ten photos, it took at least an half hour, he left, and a knock came to the door.

"Yes?" Velvet asked as Stephanie walked in.

"The first guest arrived, Jeff is mingling with them. I'm assuming their related to you." She said.

"Okay, that just makes me more nervous." I said as I started pacing.

"He's just as nervous, trust me." Stephanie said.

"You talked to him?" MJ asked.

"I tried calming him down." Stephanie said.

"It probably didn't work." Maria said.

"Okay, bride check list, do you have something new?" Candice asked.

"This necklace is brand new, and you can have it." Velvet said as she pulled out a cross necklace that was still in it's packaging from the store.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"If I didn't want you to have it, I wouldn't of offered." Velvet Sky said as she opened the packaging and put the cross on me.

"Old?" Maria asked.

"My earring's were my great-grandmothers." I said showing the pearl earrings.

"Okay, borrowed." MJ said.

"You can borrow my lucky penny, I wear this in my shoe from my first match up until now." Candice said as she pulled out a penny and handed it to me, I put it in my bra.

"Blue?" Stephanie asked.

"She has a blue hair clip in her hair." Maria said.

"I got everything, do you have the ring MJ?" I asked.

"I have it, I put it on the bouquet that I want to carry." MJ said.

"Sounds good, I'm getting back out there." Stephanie said.

"Are Hunter and Shane doing their jobs okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, their spiffy working at it." Stephanie said as she walked out of the room, I paced around the room, I paced so much that my feet already had blisters on blisters from the high heels.


	58. Wedding Ceremony

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Caylee's Point of View-  
**  
Come on Caylee, calm down, look at me! MJ said stopping me and she gripped my shoulders and turned me to face her, our eyes met.

"I'm scared, what if he leaves or what if" I said.

"You can say 'what if' your whole life, what if I walk outside and get hit by a bus? And if he leaves you now, he will be dead by morning." MJ said.

"Is that a threat?" Maria asked.

"Yes, he made me get up at 8:30, wear a dress and high heels on my break from WWE, and if he is leaving now, then he'll have heck to pay." MJ said, MJ isn't this violent but she is tired.

"Remind me never to get on her bad side." Candice said.

"Just think of it this way, when you get back from your cruise, me and we are going to tag up in the ring, because I'll be trained enough to start wrestling and we will pull our switch a roo's like we did to Adam." MJ said, I nodded. "Now, take deep breaths, in and out." MJ said as I did as she said, my mom knocked on the door and came in.

"We're ready, the priest, and the men are already lined up in the front, all the guest are here and the pianist is here already, it's show time. My baby girl is going to get married." My mom said, she started crying again and she walked up to me hugging me tightly then hugged MJ.

"You want to me to take a photo?" Candice asked as our mom handed her the camera.

"Would you please." My mom said as Candice snapped the photo and a knock came to the door.

"Show time, bride's mother first." Shane McMahan said through the door, my mom walked out first, she hooked arms with Shane since him and Hunter agreed he will escort her, we grabbed our bouquets of flowers, and we made sure MJ had the one with the ring, then we were right behind my mom, the order went Velvet Sky, Candice, Maria, MJ, and then me, when I walked out of the room, I saw Hunter standing half in and half out of the door frame, and he saw me, he smiled and winked. He walked into the room and sat down in the last pew next to Stephanie and left room for Shane. I heard slight music for my mom, when she went and sat down on the left side, Shane went and sat down himself. We lined up in front of the door frame, Chavo and the Legend were waiting for me.

"Now, aren't you beautiful?" The Legend said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Nervous, I bet, but let's pull this veil over." Chavo said pulling my veil over to cover my face.

"Before we start this wedding, group hug!" I said as MJ, Maria, Velvet Sky, Candice and I group hugged.

"Line back up, it's time to start." The Legend said, Chavo was on my left side and the Legend was on my right, I put my arms through theirs and gripped onto their lower arms. I heard the music slightly start for my brides maids and maid of honor, I saw Velvet Sky start walking into the room, followed by Candice, Maria and MJ, we stood back a little from the door frame so no one could see me. The pianist waited until MJ got to her spot, only if I could see their faces when they were walking down that aisle, or what they were thinking, and how Jeff reacted.

"Are you ready?" Chavo asked.

"As ready as I could ever be." I said as I took one last deep breath, I saw everyone stand up when the pianist started playing the 'Here Comes the Bride' song loudly, we walked into the room, the McMahan's were in the back pew, they were snapping photos of me and as I got to the end of their pew, we made a wide turn for us to be equally lined up with the aisle, I was first looking at me feet but when we got dead center and everyone's attention was on me, I felt Chavo and the Legend's hand rubbing mine.

'Look up, your man is up here not at your feet, that's later.' MJ thought, I was trying not to laugh at her comment, I looked up and made eye contact with him, boy did he look handsome in that tux, he grew his blonde hair back out at my request and I cut the red tips out of my hair, he was clean shaving, he was smiling widely and just seeing him so happy made me so happy, I smiled as well knowing that this was the right decision, I can spend rest of my life with him and be happy, I will be happy to look back on this day and remember everything. We slowly stepped forward, everyone that was looking at me in 'aw,' as we got closer to the front of the room and to Jeff, I saw Matt, Shannon, Shane and Kimo in their tuxes, they were all handsome in their own way, and good thing Shannon didn't do a mo-hawk like he wanted to do. We walked to the front, we got to the bottom of the three steps that led up to Jeff and the priest, Jeff walked down to the bottom step and stood in front of me.

**Jeff's Point of View-**

"Congrats Jeff." Vince said as he pulled me into a manly hug.

"Thanks, I'm shocked you guys actually came, I knew that Hunter and Shane were asked to be the escorts, but I wasn't expecting the whole family to show up, and I didn't expect them really wanting to do it." I said.

"Anything for fellow wrestlers." Vince said as the priest came up to me.

"Sir, we're ready to start." The priest said.

"Alright, thanks, I got to get going." I said as I shook Vince's hand and I shook Linda's as well, they both went and sat down in the last pew where Stephanie was saving their seats, I walked out to the lobby where my grooms men were.

"Sup bro?" Matt asked.

"We're starting." I said pointing towards the main room, they followed me into the room, I saw the pianist getting ready on the piano, I walked up to my spot and I nervously ran my hands together and put them in front of my mouth.

"It's okay man." Matt said patting me on my shoulder.

"I sure hope so." I said as Hunter went and sat down, that means she must be out now, the pianist started playing some tune and Shane escorted Ms. Howard down the aisle to her seat, Ms. Howard looked beautiful, young and full of life in that dress, I can see a slight resemblance between her and Caylee, but Caylee looks more like Eddie out of Eddie and Ms. Howard, I removed my hands from my mouth and put them down in front of me. I then saw Velvet Sky enter the room, those dresses look so beautiful and it matches her so much, I saw Candice behind her, followed by Maria, and then of course MJ as her Maid of Honor, they were all smiling widely, and MJ got up to her spot which is on the step below us.

"Caylee is extremely beautiful and very nervous, you might want to compliment her or help her calm down some how." She said winking, at least I'm not the only one nervous, I looked down at my shoes and I let out a little pray that this was the right thing to do, I heard the pianist start playing 'Here Comes the Bride,' everyone stood up and I looked up, I'm guessing she came into the room because the McMahan's were snapping photos and within a few moments she came around the last person and was directly down the aisle from me, she stood between my dad and Chavo. She was absolutely beautiful, she is always beautiful, but she looked amazing. I smiled because I know now that I was right about this decision, I made eye contact with her and she just smiled back at me, that's going to be my wife, and I don't care what others think or have to say about it. She slowly walked forward with my dad and Chavo, when she got to the bottom of the three steps, I climbed down to the bottom one and I stood in front of her.

"You look amazingly beautiful, and I love you." I said and I saw tears coming to her eyes, I went to wipe them but her veil was in the way.

"I love you too, you look handsome as ever." She said.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Jeffrey Nero Hardy and Christina Lee Howard-Guerrero in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore - is not by any - to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly - but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The priest said, we all looked out in the crowd no one said anything, we both smiled happily. "Who gives this woman to be wedded to this man?" The priest asked.

"I, Salvador Chavo Guerrero." Chavo said.

"And I, Claude Gilbert Hardy." My dad said as she kissed both of them on the cheek the best she could, my dad handed me her right hand.

"You may be seated." The priest said as my dad and Chavo went and sat down, I walked up the other two steps hanging onto her right hand. "I am going to read a prayer called the 'Wedding Prayer' by Robert Lewis Stevenson.  
'Lord, behold our family here assembled.  
We thank you for this place in which we dwell,  
for the love that unites us,  
for the peace accorded us this day,  
for the hope with which we expect the morrow,  
for the health, the work, the food, and the bright skies that make our lives delightful;  
for our friends in all parts of the earth.  
Amen'"

"Now, Jeffrey, repeat after me." The priest said, Caylee and I haven't broke eye contact since she got up here. "I, Jeffrey Nero Hardy, take you, Christina Lee Howard-Guerrero, to be my lawfully wedded wife."

"I, Jeffrey Nero Hardy, take you, Christina Lee Howard-Guerrero, to be my lawfully wedded wife." I felt weird saying Christina Lee, I haven't said her full name in months if any at all.

"My constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." The priest said.

"My constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." I said.

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer my solemn vow to be your faithful partner."

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer my solemn vow to be your faithful partner."

"In sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow."

"In sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow." I said as I felt a few tears come to my eyes, but I fought them back.

"I promise to love you unconditionally."

"I promise to love you unconditionally."

"To support you in your goals, to honor and respect you."

"To support you in your goals, to honor and respect you." I said as I rubbed the top of her hands with my thumbs.

"To laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"To laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." I said smiling widely.

**Caylee's Point of View-**

I can't believe I'm actually going through this, Jeff and I haven't broke eye contact since I got to this spot, we are both smiling happily because now we are going to be together forever. Jeff just took his vow to me, just one step closer for us to be wed.  
"Now, Christina, repeat after me. I, Christina Lee Howard-Guerrero, take you, Jeffrey Nero Hardy, to be my lawfully wedded husband."

"I, Christina Lee Howard-Guerrero, take you, Jeffery Nero Hardy, to be my lawfully wedded husband." I repeated after the priest.

"My constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." The priest said.

"My constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." I said.

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer my solemn vow to be your faithful partner."

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer my solemn vow to be your faithful partner."

"In sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow."

"In sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow." I said.

"I promise to love you unconditionally."

"I promise to love you unconditionally."

"To support you in your goals, to honor and respect you."

"To support you in your goals, to honor and respect you." I said as I felt a few tears come to my eyes, thank god I didn't put on any make-up.

"To laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"To laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." I said smiling widely up at him, I can the see the sparkle in his eyes of joy.

"I'm going to read another poem called 'The Bargain' by Sir Philip Sidney  
'My true love hath my heart, and I have his,  
By just exchange one for another given: I hold his dear, and mine he cannot miss,  
There never was a better bargain driven: My true love hath my heart, and I have his.  
His heart in me keeps him and me in one,  
My heart in him his thoughts and senses guides:  
He loves my heart, for once it was his own,  
I cherish his because in me it bides:  
My true love hath my heart, and I have his.'" The priest said.

'Can he just hurry this up?' I thought.

'I know, I like the poems and the whole wedding ceremony, but jeez.' MJ thought.

**Jeff's Point of View-  
**  
"Jeffrey, do you have the ring?" The priest asked.

"Yeah." I said as I let go of Caylee's hands, I turned around and grabbed the ring from Matt, when I turned around Caylee was handing MJ her bouquet of flowers to hold, I grabbed her left hand and I held the ring above her ring finger.

"Repeat after me, I give you this ring to wear with love and joy."

"I give you this ring to wear with love and joy." I said.

"As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you."

"As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you."

"I choose you to be my wife this day and forevermore."

"I choose you to be my wife this day and forevermore." I repeated sliding the ring onto her finger.

"Christina, do you have the ring?" The priest asked, MJ handed the ring to Caylee, she grabbed my left hand and held the ring above my ring finger. "I give you this ring to wear with love and joy." The priest said.

"I give you this ring to wear with love and joy." She said.

"As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you."

"As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you."

"I choose you to be my husband this day and forevermore."

"I choose you to be my husband this day and forevermore." She said sliding the ring onto my finger, she reached back and grabbed her bouquet of flowers from MJ.

"Let me read this last poem for you." The priest said.

'Oh great, another poem, I know it's my wedding and we are in church, but I don't think I signed up for that many poems.' I thought.  
"'Roads Go Ever Ever On' By J.R.R Tolkien  
'Roads go ever ever on,  
Over rock and under tree,  
By caves where never sun has shone,  
By streams that never find the sea;  
Over snow by winter sown,  
And through the merry flowers of June,  
Over grass and over stone,  
And under mountains in the moon.  
Roads go ever ever on Under cloud and under star,  
Yet feet that wandering have gone Turn at last to home afar.  
Eyes that fire and sword have seen And horror in the halls of stone Look at last on meadows green And trees and hills they long have known.'" The priest read, I can't believe that soon I will be legally married to Caylee, I love her, and I never thought in a million years that I would see this day come. "By the power vested in me by the State of Texas, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." The priest said, I was smiling widely, I grabbed her veil and pulled it over her face, I cupped her face, I brought her face to mine, she wrapped her arms around my neck, I went to break the kiss and I caught her bottom lip in between my teeth, lightly biting it, she moaned a little in the back of her throat. We broke the kiss, and everyone in the audience started getting to their feet. "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Jeffrey Nero Hardy." The priest said. Caylee was going to have it where her name was going to be Christina Lee Howard-Guerrero Hardy, or Guerrero-Hardy to keep the name Guerrero and Eddie alive, but our kids are already going to have some type of genes from Eddie in them, and Chavo has two boys to carry on the Guerrero name. Everyone started applauding, I grabbed her right hand, she carried her bouquet and part of her dress in her left hand as we walked down the same aisle back to where we entered earlier, instead of walking out to the car, we went back to the men's changing room to wait for everyone to get outside since everyone insisted on wanting to throw rice on us. Behind us, Matt and MJ, then Shannon and Maria, Kimo and Candice, then Shane and Velvet Sky. We walked into the men's changing room, the rest of the party waited outside and MJ was supposed to come get us when everyone was finally outside and the car was ready. I shut the door behind us and I turned around to see her smiling with tears rolling down her eyes.

"What's the matter?" I asked walking up to her wrapping my arms around her waist pulling her into my embrace, she's going to ruin this tux with her snot and drool.

"I'm just so happy." She said as she wiped tears from her face.

"I'm happy too, I love you." I said as lifted her face to mine, I pressed my lips to hers, I gently bit down on her bottom as I went to break the lips.

"So, Mr. Hardy, now that we're married, does that mean, I can finally move in?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"You could of moved in back in June if you really wanted to." I said smiling.

"I like your blonde hair, you know that, I can really get used to it." She said running her hands through my hair.

"Once we get back from that cruise, color is going back in it, just like how your going to want put red back in your tips."

"Maybe not red, maybe purple or something." She said as she kissed me on the lips again, a knock came to the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"MJ, may I come in?" MJ asked.

"Yeah." Caylee said as MJ opened the door and walked in.

"Alright, everyone is outside with their hands filled with rice, and the young kids have bubbles to blow instead. Here are the keys to your car, mom gave them to me. The wreath is in the trunk, Mom, Shannon and I are riding in mom's car, Matt and the Legend are following us, and Chavo and his family decided not to go along with us right now." MJ said.

"Alright, can you pack and grab my things from the other room when you head out?" Caylee asked.

"Will do, and I'll make sure Shannon or Matt has your things." MJ said to me.

"Thanks, come on Mrs. Hardy." I said sticking my arm out and she put her arm through the empty space and walked out with me. MJ led us to the door, MJ opened it and walked out first.

"Let me introduce, the newlyweds, Mr. and Mrs. Hardy!" MJ announced, she moved out of the way, we walked out and everyone started throwing rice on us, we tried to hug a few people, we got to the car, I unlocked and opened the passenger door for Caylee, then I ran to the other side getting in myself. I started the car and drove off, and I felt like Batman leaving the bat cave.

"You have directions to this graveyard?" I asked.

"It should be in the glove box." Caylee said opening the glove box, she pulled out the directions, she read them to me and helped me get there since I don't know the area as well as she does. We arrived to the grave yard first obviously, and we waited for the others to arrive before we did anything.


	59. Graveyard

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. ALRIGHT, WHEN I WROTE THIS CHAPTER IT MADE ME CRY, I DON'T KNOW WHY IT DID, BUT YEAH.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

Jeff and I arrived to the graveyard before the others since we were the first one to leave, they had to pick things up, pack things up in the cars and made sure everyone left for a little break before our reception, our reception didn't start to 6 and our wedding ended at 4:30, not that big of a break but it's long enough. We saw two cars driving down the road behind us and park behind us. Jeff got out and came over opening the door and helped me out of the car.

"I'm taking off these stupid heels, heels in grass do not do well." I said.

"Won't your dress drag on the grass and get ruined though?" Jeff asked.

"You got a point." I said as I left my heels on, I lifted my dress up with my left hand, I even grabbed my bouquet, (I figured put it on his grave as well) MJ was thinking the same thing, I handed her my bouquet so Jeff and I could carry the wreath together, Matt, the Legend, my mom, Shannon, and MJ climbed out of their cars.

"Watch for cars." My mom said, we looked both ways before we crossed the street to the grave yard.

"Does anyone know where his grave site is?" I asked.

"I've been there once, that was at his funeral, I can guess." MJ said as we followed her, she was close, she was two or three tombstones away from where he was buried. We got to the gravesite, we all stood there looking at it quietly.

"Amen and rest in peace." The Legend said doing the cross over his body, and he started walking away towards a shaded area under a tree for him to sit down under.

"Rest in peace man, we miss you." Matt said as Shannon rubbed MJ's upper arm, I know she was close to shedding some tears, Matt and Shannon dragged MJ over to the tree, MJ handed me and Jeff each a bouquet since she wasn't able to do it.

"I'll leave you guys alone." My mom said as she patted Jeff on the upper arm and followed them over to the tree that everyone was going to.

"I don't know what to say." Jeff said.

"Well, father, we're married, we kind of brought these to show you the love and how much we missed you at the wedding today. I know that you were there spiritually, I think you would like this wreath." I said as we stood the wreath up on a stand.

"I hope that you approve of me sir, I won't hurt her and I won't let anyone hurt her, I'm good for my word, you know that." Jeff said, I cuddled up to his side.

"Is it okay if I have some alone time?" I asked.

"No problem, I'll be over there with them." Jeff said kissing the top of my head and handed me the bouquet MJ gave him, he slowly walked away and he kept turning around to check on me.

"Well, dad, what to say?" I said as I fixed my dress for me to sit down Indian style in front of his grave. "I just wish that I got to know you, I've only heard stories and seen pictures. I can't blame you for not knowing, my mother didn't tell you I existed. I brought you my bouquet and MJ's bouquet for you to keep, so you can show off saying your baby got married. I don't know, I just feel like there's a little piece in me missing from not knowing you. I know I have uncle Chavo, but he isn't Mr. Eddie Guerrero. I should tell you a little about me huh? I mean, you never saw me before in your life. I'm your daughter, I have had five cavities, I passed my drivers test first time, I graduated 8th grade and 12th grade with C-'s, I was in every school play that was held, I'm a wrestler now and I'm teaming with Jeff Hardy, I bet you didn't see that coming huh? I wish I could of came to your funeral, my only regret is not being smart enough to try and find you before you passed on, because if I would of, I would have been able to at least met you once before hand." I said as tears came to my eyes, I put my face into my hands, and I heard someone walk up behind me.

"It's okay, he understands." MJ said as she squatted down next to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Why did he have to leave so soon? It's so unfair, I never got to have a dad." I said babbling, MJ pulled me into her embrace for I could cry on her shoulder, and Jeff came over, he helped me to my feet, and he walked me over to the tree, I sat on his lap, and he ran his hands through my hair until I calmed down.

**MJ's Point of View-  
**  
I saw Caylee break down and cry, I know it must be tough on her since she never got to have a father daughter dance, have dad come to her graduations, come to her plays, and be there when she first walked even. I knelt down where she was sitting before Jeff walked her to the tree.

"Hey daddy, I know I haven't been out here since your funeral, I must be a bad daughter huh? I try not to be, it's hard to get time to come out here since I started touring with Vickie, I met Caylee, my twin, and now I'm going out with Shannon, I know he isn't your favorite person daddy, but I love him. I guess I was kind of harsh to you before you died, the last words I said to you on the phone was 'I hate you' because you wouldn't let me go to that party with my boyfriend at that time. I still hate myself for that, I went to your funeral and I couldn't even bear to go up to you and say sorry or good-bye to you because I felt and still feel so horrible. Dad you were so right, that guy all he wanted was to get in my pants, and if I would of went to that party I would of ended up in jail because they got caught with drugs. I guess I was just being stupid, I still have a lot of growing up to do. I'm sorry dad, I don't hate you, I love you dearly and I greatly miss you dad." I said as tears came to my eyes, I grabbed the bouquets that Caylee laid down and I moved them to where they were laying against the head stone. "I guess this is bye dad, I hope you look down at as and be happy with your little girls, I'll see you when I get up there." I said as I stood up and rubbed the headstone a little before I walked back to the group and I sat on Shannon's lap, we know it isn't good sitting on the grass in tuxes or dresses but we don't care, Jeff was moving Caylee little by little to go to Eddie's site next.

"May I go next, before you Jeff?" My mom asked.

"Be my guest." Jeff said.

**Mom's Point of View-  
**  
I walked over to the gravesite that held Eddie, the wreath standing up on it's own, my two little girls bouquet's resting against the head stone. I stood there looking at the headstone in disbelief and looking at the grass area in front of it.

"Eddie Guerrero, I know you are looking down at me from heaven and you must be very angry with me for not telling you about Christina Lee and Madison Jade being twins, I just didn't want to lose both of them, I wanted to know at least one of them. I know we could of figured something out with me seeing them somehow, but I didn't want to take that risk with them. I thought that Caylee or MJ would of figured out before this day came about, or the day you past on came. I thought Caylee would have been the one to be doing the investigating when she got old enough, but she never really pursued it. Let me tell you though, that wife of yours, Vickie, I strongly dislike what she had done to my two babies, I'm not holding it against you, but only if you were here. Man, does Caylee and MJ look and act just like you, everyday when I see them or hear them talk, I remember that night we were together, it was the best night of my life. I was in shock when I was told you past on, out of everyone you were the last one I expected, you are greatly missed and will be loved. I will make sure you are remembered and passed on to the generations to come, because they will love you. I love you Eddie Guerrero." I said as tears came to my eyes but they didn't roll down. "Saying good bye would be best to help me get over this. I guess this is good bye Eddie, I'll be there in a few years myself." I said as I walked back to the tree and I wiped my eyes of any tears that might of slipped.

"I'll take Caylee." Matt said as Jeff moved Caylee over to Matt's lap, she has pretty much stopped crying and calmed down some, it must hurt her a lot worse. Jeff got up and walked over to the grave, I think after Jeff, Caylee is going over there once more then we are going to head out to the reception.

**Jeff's Point of View-**

I stood here looking at the wreath we made him, and the two bouquets that rested against his gravestone that read Eduardo Gory Guerrero, October 9, 1967 - November 13, 2005. I don't know what to say at my mothers grave when I go to visit her gravesite much less any other one. I stood here then I squatted down and I was eye level with the head stone.

"Eddie, I know that I'm not the best person out there nor the person you would want your daughter coming home with, I know that I have two strikes on my WWE record, I know that I have experimented with drugs but you know that I am good at what I do, you know how much money I'm making, plus with your daughter wrestling now, we are set for life. I also know that I love that daughter of yours, I won't let anything happen to her. Plus, she is one tough cookie, she can stand up for herself very well, I assume she got that from you. I know it's kind of late now, I sure hope you approve of me getting your daughters hand in marriage. I know that if you would of known her, you would of loved her just as much as you loved MJ, and I try to show her and express how much you would of loved her, and I love her enough to prove it to her and to make-up for all that lost love. I seriously love her sir, if it wasn't her, I would be lost without her and I would probably go crazy, she's my world now, that and wrestling. You know what love is all about, and I know she really misses and loves you. I also know she really hates herself for not being able to see you before or safe you from death, even though she never met you, she really loves you, and I know that you do play a big role in that girl's life, she has SO much of you in her, it's not funny. I hope you enjoy this wreath, Caylee, Ms. Howard and I made it for you to include you in this wedding somewhat, we had Chavo step in for you along with my dad." I said as I patted the ground a little, "I defiantly say that the wrestling world misses you, hopefully MJ and Caylee could bring the Guerrero legacy back in, no offense to Chavo, but I know Caylee has a lot of your moves and charm like you, MJ could probably pull it off, you'll never be forgotten." I said as I stood up and rubbed the headstone a little. "Good bye Eddie." I said as I walked back to the tree, Caylee was pretty much calm. "You ready to go back?" I asked Caylee.

"Yeah, can we have a moment alone?" Caylee asked looking at everyone else, everyone was pretty much quiet.

"We're not going anywhere until 5:45, it's only 5:15." Shannon said as Caylee and I walked hand and hand back to Eddie's gravesite. I wrapped both arms around her waist and her side was resting against my chest.

"I know I can't blame myself for your death, but I do blame myself for not putting in an effort to come and meet you before hand. Now that your gone, all I could do is live with the memories that are told by my peers, old wrestling clips of you, your book and new DVD, pictures of you and MJ and imagine that is me since we look alike. I truly miss you and I didn't even know you, I love you like any child would their father, and I should say good bye to you since it is supposed to help the healing process, but I'm not ready to say good bye to you because I haven't even been able to say hi to you, or call you dada, or sit on your lap. Every year on your birthday, every year on the day you passed on, every year on my birthday, and every year around Jeff and mine anniversary, I'm planning on coming back and visiting this gravesite until I am ready to say good bye to you. Even though I'm planning on moving to North Carolina, I got to come back here sometime to see mom, even though it won't be that often, but I will make it down here as much as possible." She said as tears were coming to her eyes, I rested my forehead against the side of her head. "I guess this is a hello daddy." Caylee said as gulped down her cry ball and coughed a little.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I just want to stand here and look at it for a few moments." She said.

"You want a photo with it, to put in our wedding book?" I whispered into her ear.

"Sure." She said, we took tons of pictures with and of it, we got at least two of the gravesite with the flowers, then we got solo ones of Caylee, her mom, and MJ with the headstone, then Caylee and I, then Caylee, her mom and MJ, then Shannon and MJ, then Matt, the Legend, and I, and then we got a security officer to take one with all of us with it.

"Are we ready to leave?" Matt asked.

"Yeah." Caylee said as she sniffled, I wrapped my arm around her, she looked at the head stone a little bit longer.

"Bye Eddie." My dad said as he waved a little.

"Yeah, we'll see you later man." Matt said as he left to go after our dad.

"Bye Eddie, rest in peace." Shannon said as he waited for MJ.

"Bye dad, I love you and I greatly miss you." MJ said as Shannon wrapped his arm around her and walked away with her, I could hear MJ crying a little.

"I love you too Eddie, you behave up in heaven now." Ms. Howard said as she headed back as well.

"Bye Eddie, we'll be back before our flight." I said.

"Are you serious? You want to come back?" Caylee asked.

"We sure are, you need some more time with your dad." I said winking at her.

"Bye dad for now, I love you." Caylee said as we turned and headed out of the graveyard to our cars where everyone else was waiting for us.

"Here is your suitcases for tonight, your staying in the Hilton." Ms. Howard said handing us our suitcases, we put them in the trunk.

"And here are your bags from the church." MJ said as her and Shannon handed us our bags.

**Caylee's Point of View-  
**  
We were handed our bags, and we put them in the trunk, I was trying to get my tears under control from seeing my dad's grave site.

"Thanks for bringing our bags, and thank you for coming with us over here." I said as a few more tears slipped, I hugged the Legend tightly and he hugged me. "Thanks for giving me away earlier." I whispered.

"No problem sweetie." He said as I went and hugged Matt, Jeff was hugging my mom and MJ.

"Thanks for the support in there." I said referring to the graveyard.

"Anything for my sister-in-law." Matt said as I walked to Shannon.

"Where to begin with you reject?" I asked as I pulled him into a tight hug.

"You know you love me though." He said.

"I do, your so much to this family now." I said.

"I know." He said as we broke the hug, next person in line was MJ.

"Aw, MJ!" I said as I hugged her tightly, we hugged the longest.

"I miss daddy too." MJ said.

"I know, but he's in our hearts and brain's now." I whispered as we hugged for a few more moments as I went to my mom.

"My now all grown up girl!" My mom said as she hugged me first and I hugged her back.

"I know, I promise I come back as often as possible if you promise to come back to North Carolina once in a while." I said.

"Every time my company has business that needs to be taken care of in North Carolina, I will be the first to volunteer so I can see my two girls." My mom said as she let go of me.

"Sorry to say this, but enough of this sad shit, let's go to the reception and party it up for the newlyweds!" The Legend said.

"Couldn't said it better myself." Matt said as we all climbed into our own cars and drove away.

"You want to stop by my house to change?" I asked Jeff.

"I thought you wanted to wear that dress all night at the reception so people would know who the bride is?"  
"Alright, at least let me switch to tennis shoes since I know I'm going to be doing a lot of walking and dancing tonight." I said, he laughed, and I told him how to get to the reception hall and the others were following us.


	60. Reception

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

We arrived to the reception hall in one piece, we climbed out of our cars and Chavo and his family were outside waiting for us.

"Hey, who are these lovely little boys?" I asked looking at his two sons.

"Sons, this is your Aunt Caylee." Chavo said.

"Nice to meet you Caylee." The one said, I ruffle their hair and I shook his wife's hand.

"This my wife." Chavo said.

"That was a wonderful wedding you had, I never knew that you were MJ's twin." She said.

"I didn't know either, why don't we get inside away from this cold?" I said as everyone hurried inside to get warm.

"The wedding party is here!" Hunter yelled, Jeff and I were bombarded with people trying to hug and kiss us, we were separated from each other, I was being pulled to his family's side of the room and he was being pulled to my family's side of the room, Matt, Shannon, and MJ went and sat the wedding party table, my mom went and sat at the table with Chavo and his family, and the Legend went and found an empty seat on Jeff's family side. I made it back up to the wedding party table, Jeff pulled out my chair for me and pushed it when I sat down, and he sat down next to me.

"I thought my high school graduation was bad giving away so many hugs, jeez." I said.

"How many people did you invite on your side?" Jeff asked.

"Shut up, it's about equal." I said looking at the two sides.

"Equal my butt, there's like double the people on your side of the room."

"You guys have been married for an hour and half and your fighting already?" Maria asked leaning on the table to look down at us.

"Yes, who has the most family here?" Jeff asked.

"Caylee." Everyone answered.

"How rude." I said as the people that we ordered our food was setting it up on the back tables.

"So, tomorrow, I was figuring, sleep in late, lord knows we are going to be tired from today." Jeff said as MJ coughed.

"And tonight." MJ said, we turned and gave her a dirty look, "What? I slipped some of the safety gloves in your bag." MJ said, I rolled my eyes and looked back at Jeff.

"We were saving that for the cruise, not tonight." Jeff said.

"My bad, both of them have beds and you two will be there." MJ said as she went back to her conversation with Maria.

"Anyways, get up, go back to Eddie's grave site, go see a movie and go to a nice sit down restaurant like Chili's or something?" Jeff asked.

"Chili's, how lovely is that?" Matt asked.

"Very lovely, I love Chili's thank you very much." I said.

"You got the ghetto girl." Kimo said.

"I like my girls ghetto, at least I'm not as ghetto like you and take my girlfriends to McDonald's." Jeff said as we all went 'OOHH!'

"That was good!" Candice said as she stood up and leant over us giving Jeff an hi-five.

"For your information, I only take my booty calls to McDonalds." Kimo said.

"I'm sorry, I got confused for a minute." Jeff said.

"Yeah, Kimo doesn't do dates, I guess you were too wrapped up in this whole wedding thing." Shane said.

"Nah, the wedding wasn't that important." Jeff said, which caused him to get a slug from me.

"Your lucky we're in public because I would tackle you and start tickling you." I said into his ear before I nibbled at his neck a little.

"Well, if you do that here, we might end up on Americas Funniest Videos." Jeff said giggling.

"Or the Hardy Show." I said as the manager of the catering came up to us.

"The food is set up." She said.

"Thanks." Jeff said as he grabbed the microphone that was set on the table between him and I.

"I'll laugh if you got electrocuted." Shane said.

"And his hair like stands up into a fro, that would be AWESOME!" Shannon said.

"You have the weirdest sense of humor, but it would be funny." I said.

"What would be funny?" Candice asked.

"If Jeff got electrocuted and his hair stood up into a fro." I said as they all laughed.

"Can you all shut up for like five seconds so I can make an announcement?" Jeff asked as the whole room stopped and turned around.

"Well, you shouldn't of sat all of us at one table." Velvet Sky said.

"And, you got everyone's attention now honey." I said nodding towards everyone else.

"Oh, sorry about that, I didn't realize it was on yet, the food is ready?" Jeff said as he turned all blushful and set the microphone down.

"And I think the bride and groom should go first!" Matt said into the microphone but it didn't work.

"The microphone hates you Matt." Maria said as he just gave her a dirty look, Jeff and I got up and scooted our way out, and rest of the wedding party followed.

"You want to share a plate with me?" I asked wrapping my arms around his arm and rested my chin on his shoulder.

"You're a big girl, you can have your own plate, plus you need your energy." Jeff said winking at me.

"Fine, I'll get my own plate." I said as I grabbed my own plate, MJ turned around to rest of the wedding party.

"Okay, if you see these two leaving to go to the bathroom together, and their not back in five minutes, one of us has to go in and spray them with a hose." MJ said.

"We won't do it in the bathroom." Jeff said.

"We're better than that." I said as they all gave us a dirty looks.

"Who here lost their appetite?" Shane asked.

"I thought that would never happen." Velvet Sky said as Jeff and I went back to our seats and sat down.

"Your not going to shove that cake in my face are you?" I asked.

"I will, if you let me lick it off." Jeff said as he kissed me on the lips.

"Not here, if we have left over's maybe." I said winking at him as we started eating the food, and our DJ started playing music quietly while we all ate and talked.

"I think we shouldn't of picked these people for our wedding party." Jeff said looking at the people we were sitting next to.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"These are the crazy mother fuckers we call friends and they are just crude to us, but I love them." Jeff said as he leant back after he finished eating, and I rubbed his stomach.

"How are they crude, and I think someone to needs to loosen their belt to a new hole." I said jokingly.

"Shut up, I'm just afraid of what MJ and Matt would say." Jeff said as I pulled my seat closer to him and cuddled as close as I could to him.

"Hey, at least these people out there that will listen to it knows us enough and them enough, nothing will surprise them." I said as we saw Chavo's two sons go out onto the dance floor dancing, then Chavo and his wife went out there, and a few other people got up and joined them, Stephanie, Hunter, Shane McMahan, Linda and Vince, and a few of our aunts and uncles were on the dance floor.

"You want to dance?" Jeff asked kissing the top of my head.

"Would love to." I said as we stood up and pushed in our seats, we walked down to the dance floor and broke it down, we were of course dancing dirty once in a while but we limited it since there were kids on the dance floor, soon enough everyone from our wedding party joined us on the floor, I went and pulled the Legend onto the dance floor to dance with me during a slow song. After the song finished, an upbeat song started playing, I went and found Jeff in the middle of the dance breaking it down.

"Shovel!" Jeff yelled, everyone started doing the shovel with him, and then the song came to an end.

"Sorry to interrupt your fun Jeff." Matt said.

"Please say it isn't speech time?" I asked as I grabbed Maria's arm because she was the only one I knew standing next to me.

"Sorry." Maria asked.

"Jeff and Caylee get your butts up here." MJ said into the microphone, Jeff walked up to me and grabbed my hand, we walked up to the front and we stood in between them.

"This isn't working out." Matt said as he climbed in between me and Jeff.

"Better?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, you two are separated." Matt said, we both rolled our eyes. "Alright, MJ you want to go first?" Matt asked.

"No, because I'm going to end up crying if I go first." MJ said.

"Here's a tissue." I said handing her one from my bra.

"I knew it, you stuffed!' Matt said.

"Just this once because I knew I was going to cry." I said.

"I liked her stuffed boobs." Jeff said.

"Okay, enough." Matt said.

"Speech!Speech!" Everyone chanted as they went to their seats.

"Alright, I didn't really write a speech because I wasn't sure on who the best man was until this morning when Shannon and I kind of fought over it, but that just means this will be from my heart." Matt said, without even thinking, I had to say it.

"You have a heart?" I asked, I suddenly covered my mouth with my hand and I started turning red a little, MJ wrapped her arms around me and she busted up laughing into my shoulder and Jeff was on the other side of Matt biting his lip.

"I'm disregarding that, I'll deal with you later." Matt said.

"Sorry." I said.

"Anyways, Jeff is my baby brother, I've seen him grow up and become a man, even though there was and is sometimes that I want to slap him around and strangle him, but I love him none the less." Matt said.

'Aw, brotherly love, nothing is better than that.' I thought.

'Sisterly love is better than that, at least our love is.' MJ thought as she put her one hand around my shoulder.

"I have seen my brother through his tough times, boy were those tough, but I have also seen him through his good times, I'm starting to sound like Shakespeare." Matt said.

"Your not even close Romeo." I said giggling.

"Well shut up Juliet." Matt said as everyone gasped.

"Maybe if you were talking about something less poetic Shakespeare's twin." I said.

"I'm going to continue my speech," Matt said as Jeff leaned behind Matt and did the 'Shush' symbol. "I would have to say this was love at first sight, it was so cute, it looked like puppy love, it melted my heart seeing them together. They have had their trouble, but they worked through it. I seriously think that these two if anyone can make it through this marriage with no problems at all." Matt said.

"Aw, tear." MJ said.

"Caylee!" Matt said.

"That wasn't me this time!" I said.

"It was me, sorry." MJ said.

"Well, I love you both, Jeff more than you Caylee, but I can deal with you, I guess I have to now." Matt said looking over at me with a disgusted face.

"I can say the same about you." I said as Matt handed the microphone over to MJ.

"Caylee, I wrote a speech and I KNOW you or Jeff will be saying a smart remark." MJ said.

"Why don't we move Jeff over here?" Matt asked switching positions with Jeff, Jeff wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Alright, so, I've known Jeff longer, but I haven't really talked to him a lot since Vickie tried to keep me away from you. I talked to you like once a month if I was lucky. You always  
seemed nice, down to earth, happy, and protective of the ones you love. When I first met Caylee, it was pure accident, and we hung out here and there, but when we found out we were twins, you were never able to separate us, kind of like Jeff and her, I have never seen two people further in love, maybe besides Shannon and I. Jeff and Caylee fought to stay together, they both have evil and twisted minds, but I wouldn't love them any other way. I have seen them when they were broke up for that week and they were not themselves, and I know that this marriage would last because I know that they wouldn't be able to last long or last any at all without the other. I love you!" MJ said as tears came to her eyes, I hugged her tightly and Jeff pulled her into a hug.

"Now it's time for the father daughter dance." The DJ said as Jeff helped me and MJ down onto the dance floor, I went and grabbed the Legend, Jeff grabbed my mom, Matt went to the DJ saying to play two songs instead of one. I danced with the Legend during one song, then the next song came on, I started dancing with Chavo and Jeff danced with MJ.

"May I cut in?" Matt asked.

"Absolutely, I'll catch you during the dollar dances." Chavo said pecking me on the cheek, and Matt grabbed my one hand and rested his other hand on my waist.

"Anything on your mind?" I asked.

"How are you holding up after your break down at the grave yard?" Matt asked.

"I'm fine, are you okay having a little sister in law to help Jeff annoy you?" I asked.

"Actually I'm afraid, if anything, you and your sister living within thirty minutes of each other, that's the worst part and my house being close by." Matt said.

"Oh, we won't be that bad, you just got to deal with our hormonal ways."

"If you can deal with us throwing eggs or watermelons at you."

"I wasn't expecting anything less than that." I said giggling as the song came to an end.

"Time for cake!" Velvet yelled over the microphone.

"You didn't have to scream, especially in the microphone sweetie." Shane said as I had to play with my ears to hear properly.

"Sorry everyone." Velvet said as we went to the cake that was sitting on the edge of the table.

"You want me to cut it?" Jeff asked.

"You both are supposed to cut it." My mom said having her camera ready.

"Where's that knife?" Jeff asked.

"Should we trust him with a knife?" Vince asked.

"Yeah, only if Vickie isn't around." Matt said.

"Right!" Jeff said as he grabbed the knife and I put my hands over his.

"Okay, what about here?" I asked.

"Perfect, we can have the pink flower, what every man wants." Jeff said sarcastically.

"It helps your manliness." Shannon said as he wrapped his arms around my sister, we cut the piece and put it on a plate, we cut the piece in half.

"I should draw a bull's eye on your face." I said studying his face.

"I know where I'm putting mine!" Jeff said as he smashed the cake on the bottom of my face, it went up my nostrils and some of it actually got in my mouth.

"Dude, it got in my nose and it burns!" I said as I waved my hands frantically.

"Way to go Jeff!" Kimo said.

"I didn't know." Jeff said as I excused myself and went to blow the cake pieces out of my nose. I came back and everyone was waiting for me to put some in his face, Jeff was looking the other way, I picked up the piece of cake.

"Oh Jeff!" I said as he turned around and I shoved it right when he turned.

"That was good." Jeff said as frosting started to fall off his face, he grabbed a napkin wiping off the frosting, we then started cutting pieces for our family and friends handing them out, when they got down we grabbed our own cake.

"I seriously think by end of this night I'm not going to be able to wear this dress because I'm eating so much." I said as I took a bite of my cake.

"That's why these are usually one time things." Candice said.

"Unless if you plan on renewing your vows later on down the road." Velvet said.

"Which is possible, but by that time I would hopefully lost the weight I gained here and on that cruise." I said.

"You'll be losing it by all the time you'll be spending in the bedroom on the ship." Maria said.  
"We haven't even slept together, you guys think we're some kind of horn dogs or something, if and when we decide to do it, we won't waste the whole cruise in the bedroom." I said in a whisper when I felt two muscled arms wrapping around me and pulling me towards them, I almost fell off the back of the chair and I gripped the table. "Whoa!" I said.

"I got you, what are you guys talking about?" Jeff asked.

"You!" MJ said.

"We haven't been married for a day yet and your already talking bad about me?" Jeff asked kissing the top of my head.

"It isn't bad, trust us." Candice said.

"Fine, don't be saying anything bad about me, I know where you sleep." Jeff said kissing my head again as he helped me back up to an upright position.

"Your still a virgin?" Velvet Sky asked in a whisper.

"Sh!" I said putting my index finger over my lips.

"She isn't the only one." MJ said.

"See, sisters think a like." I said.

"You"re a married girl though, that can change tonight." Candice said a little excited.

"You know, whatever, just eat your cake." I said as the DJ came over the intercom.

"Here are a few classic songs that all of you need to get on the dance floor for." DJ said as the chicken dance started, we all got up and we formed a circle on the dance floor, I stood between Chavo's two sons, Jeff was on the other side of the one and MJ was on the other side of the other, we grabbed their hands and ran about in circles when needed. After the chicken dance song ended, then 'This is the Cha Cha Slide y'all.'

"OOOHHH the Cha Cha slide!" I said as I went and grabbed the McMahan's, Hunter, my mom, the Legend, and Chavo.

"How do you do the Cha Cha Slide?" Chavo's one son asked.

"I'll help you okay." I said as I put them in front of me, Jeff and MJ were next to me. I told the two little boys what to do and when to do it, I then moved in front with them I stood in between and made sure they did it right, they then got the hang of it and followed everyone else's lead. It was quite amazing seeing Vince McMahan and the Legend doing the Cha Cha Slide. After the Cha Cha Slide ended the conga started. "You lead." I said to Jeff.

"What about these two little boy"s lead." Jeff said as we put the two little boy's in front of us, they led us outside and around the building and back inside right when the song was ending. "Hi five's you two!" Jeff said giving them hi-five's.

"Now, to turn it down some, it's time for the dollar dances." The DJ said, I danced with Vince, Shane M., Hunter, Shane, Shannon, Matt, Chavo, Kimo, the Legend, Chavo made his two sons dance with me, I danced with them both at once, I danced with a few of mine and Jeff's uncles, then I saw Maria walk up.

"Aren't you supposed to dance with Jeff?" I asked.

"I already did, now it's your turn, the others are in line behind me." Maria said as she shoved the dollar down my bra.

"All of them?" I asked as I started dancing with her, I looked over and Matt was dancing with Matt.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Maria asked.

"No, I can't believe this." I said as I danced with her, Velvet, Candice, Linda, Stephanie, my mom, Chavo's wife, a few of our aunts, and MJ was the last person in my line. After the  
dollar dances, Jeff and I met back up at the table, and we put all the dollars into a baggie, Jeff slipped the baggie into his pocket for later.

"Time to throw the bouquet!" My mom said.

"I put mine on dad's grave though." I said.

"Use mine.' Velvet Sky said handing me hers, I went out onto the dance floor and all the girls crowded around behind me.

'You better catch this MJ.' I thought.

'I have my fake nails on, I'm ready.' MJ thought, I threw it over my head and I turned around to see who it caught it.

"I got it!" Velvet Sky said.

"Does that mean anything to you Shane?" Candice asked.

"It will mean something if I catch her garter." Shane said.

"We're doing that?" I asked.

"Yeah, you did the bouquet, I get to go after your garter." Jeff said.

"One minute." I said as I grabbed MJ and pulled her to the side.

"What's the matter?" MJ asked.

"I'm wearing a thong, and if he does the garter, he will see my goodies." I said turning a slight red.

"At least he will get a sneak peek before tonight." MJ said as Jeff walked over.

"What's going on?" Jeff asked.

"She's embarrassed because she's wearing a thong under her dress and you have to go under there to get her garter." MJ said bluntly, I smacked her.

"Then pull your garter down further so I won't have to see it." Jeff said.

"I hate you both." I said as Jeff grabbed my hand walking me over to the chair they put in the middle of the room, MJ was just laughing her butt off, she pulled our her camera to take  
pictures of how red I was.

"Relax, I'll save it for surprise later." Jeff said as I sat down, he squatted down in front of me, he threw the bottom of my dress over his head, I held down the top part trying to cover myself some, and I felt him grab my garter with his teeth I'm assuming, he pulled down my leg and over my shoes, he pulled the garter from his mouth. He leaned up and kissed me on the lips lightly, "Told you that I would sneak a peek." Jeff said smiling mischievously. The guys gathered around behind him, and he threw it over his shoulder, Shannon caught it. Then we all danced for a few more hours, that was when people started leaving, we hugged them on their way out and thanked them for coming. The McMahan's were the last people to go, besides the wedding party and the Legend and my mom.

"We'll see you in two months?" Vince asked.

"No, one month sir." I said as I hugged him, Linda, Shane, Stephanie, and Hunter.

"Alright, be safe you two." Linda said, and Hunter walked up to Jeff, he tried to whisper it, but it wasn't that good of a whisper.

"Don't forget the little rubber things." Hunter said.

"Get out!" I said.

"Sorry!" Hunter said leaving, we both giggled, Jeff wrapped his arms around my waist as we gradually walked back to rest of them cleaning up the mess, we both grabbed a garbage bag and helped clean up some.

"Where do you want us to put your wedding gifts?" Shane asked as he started shaking one.

"Stop that, your going to break it!" Velvet said pulling it out of his hands.

"I'll take them home with me until you guys come back from the cruise and start moving your things." My mom said.

"That's when we will have to get home and send out thank you cards." I said.

"The fun I'll be waiting for." Jeff said as he was putting cups and plates into the garbage bag.

"It'll be fun if you make it fun, I'm sure you would be able to." Shannon said as him and MJ started folding up chairs and putting them against the wall.

"Garbage run to the dumpster, who wants to go?" Maria asked, me, Maria, Candice, and Matt went out to the dumpster, the Legend stood in the door frame to keep track on us since there was only one man among us. We walked back in, they were pushing the tables back into the walls, and MJ and my mom were getting out the brooms, mops and filling water into the buckets.

"Why don't you two get out of here already, we got this and we're almost done?" My mom asked.

"Nobody minds, do they?" Jeff asked.

"No, it's cool, get out of here you love birds." Candice said, we walked around giving out our hugs and kisses.

"When are you guys flying out to North Carolina?" Shane asked.

"We're flying out on the 31st, that is going to be a packed flight." I said.

"I know, but at least I'll be with you." Jeff said kissing my forehead.

"Tomorrow night, you two are not sharing her room, and you better not say 'But mom...'" My mom said, everyone busted up laughing.

"We're leaving the third." Shannon said.

"I'm leaving on the fifth." Maria said.

"I'm leaving the same day." Candice said.

"Oh, have fun with that, are you guys going to get together before hand?" I asked.

"Probably, for New Years, too bad your not going to be there." MJ said.

"Well, lets get out all the tears, hugs and photos now because you have two months before we can do it again." Jeff said as all the girls besides my mom group hugged and jumped up and down.

"They get weirder by the moment. "Matt said, I hugged each one of them individually tightly, then I got to MJ.

"You'll have your phone with you at all times?" MJ asked.

"Yes, you too?" I asked.

"Yeah, if you don't answer I know." MJ said wagging her eyebrows.

"I could say the same for you." I said hugging her tightly, now that I know her and all these wonderful friends, it's going to be hard being away from them for two months, but at least I'll be with Jeff, maybe he'll keep my mind off of it.

"I love you, take TONS of pictures." MJ said.

"I love you too, you got to do the same." I said.

"You got to remember to buy more of those gloves." MJ said.

"What is up with everyone and saying that?" Jeff asked joining us.

"I think their making bets." I said.

"Tomorrow, does everyone want to come over for another bar-be-que before their trip?" My mom offered.

"I haven't had a bar-be-que in a while." The Legend said.

"At what time?" Candice asked.

"What is good for everyone?" My mom asked.

"How about six?" Shane asked.

"Does everybody know how to get to the house?" MJ asked.

"We'll figure it out." Kimo said, Jeff and I left climbing into the car.

"Are we checked in already?" I asked.

"The key's should be in your bag, we have a suite." Jeff said as I had to give him directions to the hotel.

"I really want out of this stupid dress!" I said as we climbed out of the car and grabbed our bags.

"You will be soon enough." Jeff said as he kissed me on the lips, he lightly bit my bottom lip that I found so hot, we walked into the hotel, we were stared at like some circus folk, we  
got on the elevator.

"They act as if they never saw a girl in a wedding dress before." I said as the doors shut.

"Their just jealous that they won't be able to look that good in that dress like you." Jeff said.

"Especially that big fat man with that beard that was sitting reading the newspaper."

"He probably saw the announcement in the newspaper."

"They put it in the newspaper, Greg is going to be pissed." I said as the doors opened, we walked off and Jeff looked through my bag and found the box of condoms that MJ and Maria put in there.

"Do we need these many?" He asked smiling up at me.

"I didn't buy them, Maria and MJ did, they said since we're gone for two months we will need them." I said shrugging my shoulders as he found the key and swiped it, we walked in and there was rose petals over the bed and the floor, then there was a bottle of champagne waiting for us.

"Like it?" Jeff asked closing the door behind him, I set my bag in the closet area and looked around at the rose petals. "Don't you want to get out of that dress?" Jeff asked.

"Will do." I said grabbing my bag and went into the bathroom, I opened it and I found some lingerie I have NEVER seen in my life, those stupid bitches, I pulled out my phone calling MJ.  
"You found the surprise?" MJ asked.

"I hate you guys, who bought it?" I asked.

"We all pinched in, I tried it on to make sure it would fit." MJ said.

"I hate you guys, and you took my other clothes out of here."

"Yeah, we didn't want you having options." MJ said evilly laughing, a knock came to the door.

"Are you okay in there?" Jeff asked.

⌠"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute Jeff." I said.

⌠"You better tell him somehow so you don't surprise him."

"Have I ever told you that I hate you?"

"You just did." MJ said as I heard her put it on speakerphone.

"We love you!!!" MJ, Maria, Candice and Velvet said into the phone and hung up afterwards, and I walked out carrying the lingerie.

"We have a problem." I said.

"What's that?" Jeff asked as his tie was undone, his jacket was off, and his t-shirt and cuffs were unbuttoned.

"Those bitches took my clothes out of my bag and switched it with this lingerie." I said showing him what they put in my bag.

"Put it on, I won't mind." Jeff said smiling widely.

"I bet you won't." I said as I went back into the bathroom changing into lingerie, I felt totally uncomfortable wearing it, but what other option do I have, sleep in my wedding dress? When I walked out, Jeff was in his boxers laying on the bed in his best sexy pose, I hung my dress up in the closet before I saw him.

"I told you that I wouldn't mind, if you don't mind me like this." Jeff said as he pretended to rub his nipple, I just giggled a little and climbed into the bed up next to him.


	61. Last Day in Texas

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**The Next Day- Caylee's Point of View-**

Jeff and I 'enjoyed' last night, I have red marks on my neck to say so.

"I flipping hate you!" I yelled out of the bathroom, I said as I stood in front of the mirror before I shut the door for I could change, even though Jeff and I did have fun last night, I still felt uncomfortable changing in front of him.

"No you don't, you had fun didn't you?" Jeff said as he walked into the door frame of the bathroom.

"How am I going to cover these bite marks you left on me?"

"You, I have bite marks too." Jeff said pointing to the marks I left on his neck.

"At least we match." I said as I walked up to him kissing him on the lips.

"Don't you have make-up to cover it up."

"Yeah, but it won't work because people would see that we have make-up on because it won't match our skin tone, we should wear turtle necks."

"Never!" Jeff said as he walked out of the bathroom, I shut the door behind him and I got dressed, and I tried my best to cover up the red marks, I walked out and Jeff was pulling his pants on.

"I just hope no one looks that close to our necks or asks us." I said as I put my clothes in my bag.

"See, most of it is covered with your shirt, let me add more to it then." Jeff said as he walked up to me wrapping his arms around my waist and started nibbling on my neck I tried to push him off .

"Mr. Hardy, I don't think you would want to do that because I would have to do payback." I said as I started nibbling at his neck as well.

"We should get going before this turns for the worse." Jeff said in a whispered in my ear.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked as I stepped back from him.

"Yep, got the keys, and all the other things we brought in here." Jeff said as we walked out of the room, and down to the lobby.

"How was your stay?" The front desk clerk asked.

"Perfect." I said as I glanced over at Jeff smiling.

"Aw, you just got married?" The clerk asked.

"Yeah, yesterday." Jeff said smiling as we got our receipt and left.

"Driving this car is so embarrassing." I said as we arrived to my car that was still decorated.

"We will clean it up later, your not going to be driving it for a while." Jeff said as we set my dress and his tux in the trunk and our bags in the back seat. "I'll drive us over to the graveyard, you can drive us from there to your house." Jeff said as he opened the door for me.

"Alright, thanks." I said as I climbed in, Jeff ran to the other side and climbed in. Jeff drove out towards the graveyard.

"Do you remember where he is?" Jeff asked.

"I'm sure we could find it." I said as he parked the car across the street from the graveyard.

"Well, we're here, are you sure you are ready to go in there?" Jeff asked as he grabbed my hand.

"I want to go in there." I said as I leant over kissing him on the lips, he carefully looked over his shoulder to make sure no cars were coming before he got out, I climbed out and met him on his side of the car. I grabbed his hand, we ran across the street when it was clear, and we walked towards his grave. "There's the tree we sat under." I said pointing at the tree.

"So it must be over there, you see the wreath?" He asked pointing at the wreath that was still there.

"They didn't take it off." I said as we walked up to the grave hand and hand, we stood in front of his tombstone, Jeff let go of my hand and wrapped it around me resting it on my shoulder. "Well, we came back dad. We fly out tomorrow to go back to North Carolina, I'm not going to be able to come see you for a few months." I said, I didn't really know what else to say.

"Don't worry, I'll protect her, I know you would want me to, she's in good hands." Jeff said. We stood here for like an hour or so just staring at his tombstone, with nothing to say.

"I think I'm ready to leave, plus I don't think I can feel my legs from them being so cold." I said looking down at my legs.

"Any last words before we leave?" Jeff asked kissing the top of my head.

"I love you and I miss you dad, I'll be back in time." I said as we turned and walked away from the gravesite towards the car. "My mom is going to be mad that we are going to be early." I said.

"We can waste time." Jeff said looking in the back seat.

"You can wait one night can't you, you haven't been that deprived have you?"

"No." Jeff said as he let me drive since I knew my way around, we pulled into the driveway and climbed out grabbing our bags and clothing.

"Do you think they will see the red marks?" I asked.

"If she did, make something up." Jeff said, it was now about five, we walked in and my mom got mad.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Here to help set up for the bar-be-que." I answered as Jeff and I carried the things back to my room, we hung up my dress and his tux and we put our bags onto the bed, we walked back out to the dining room, Jeff wrapped his arm around me resting it on my waist.

"You shouldn't be here to help out, I got it under control." My mom said as she started rolling the cooler out to the backyard.

"It'll be the least we could do from not helping clean up last night." Jeff said.

"Fine, if you want to help, Jeff would you start up the grill and Caylee, would you start making the salad?" My mom asked as Jeff kissed me on the lips lightly as he walked out into the backyard as I went into the kitchen, my mom walked in behind me.

"So, everything else prepared?" I asked.

"Before I answer that, please tell me that you ran into a door knob?" My mom said as she leant against the counter.

"I ran into a door knob?" I said in a question.

"Don't want to know anything else of last nights events." My mom said as she left the kitchen.

"Where you going? We have to make rest of the sides." I said as I walked out and saw her going out into the backyard.

"Did you wear protection?" My mom asked.

"MOM!" I yelled, she didn't realize that she left the door open.

"What? I know your not on the pill, I need to know that he was safe." My mom said as the doorbell rang.

"This conversation is over, we have guests now." I said as I went to the door, and I opened it to see the Legend and Matt standing there, great.

"We went to the store and bought some potato salad, I hope you don't mind." The Legend said.

"You didn't have to, but thanks." I said as I let them in.

"Did you use protection?" My mom asked again, I covered my face with my hand.

"Wow, what did we walk into?" Matt asked.

"Mom, we have company!" I yelled.

"Oh, sorry." My mom said as she slid the door shut behind her.

"Um....nice bite marks." Matt said as he scratched the side of his neck, I pushed him lightly.

"So, where is everyone else?" The Legend asked.

"Not here yet, would you guys want a tour of the house?" I asked.

"Sure." The Legend said as I gave them a tour of the house.

**Jeff's Point of View-  
**  
"Did you use protection? Answer me." Her mom asked.

"Yes ma'am, I used protection, I even swapped out during it so there was no chances of it breaking or getting any in her." I said, I can't believe I'm having this conversation with her mom.

"Do you want kids?"

"Yes, but not now, being this close after our wedding and all, and her just starting out as a WWE diva, she is only 19, I don't want to do something as big as having a child until she is ready." I answered truthfully.

"Good answer, you promise me that you will use protection every time that this happens again?"

"Yes, until we decide when we want to have kids, then I kind of have to not wear protection."

"Besides then, I got your word on it, and if she gets pregnant before hand, it's your balls." Her mom said.

"Understandable, I wouldn't want to hurt your daughter or my wife." I said as I turned my attention back to the grill.

"Alright, I'll go get the meat for you to start grilling. You have enough protection to take with you on the cruise?" Her mom asked as she got to the door.

"Yes ma'am, I'm even bringing a first aide kit and medicines with me." I said.

"Always thinking ahead, I like that." She said as she walked in and Caylee walked out after she went in.

"She wasn't too embarrassing was she or did she yell at you?" Caylee asked as she wrapped her arms around my arm.

"No, she just wanted to make sure I wore protection to prevent you getting pregnant." I said kissing the top of her head.

"I'm sorry for my mom, she's a little overprotective." She said as she snuggled her head against my muscles.

"Who's here?" I asked as I looked in and saw two other people in there.

"Your brother and dad, I'm so embarrassed because they heard my mom ask you about the protection thing."

"They've heard worse, trust me on that." I said as her mom walked out carrying hot dogs and hamburgers.

"Here is the meat, come on Caylee, we got more sides to make." Her mom said as she grabbed Caylee's arm.

"I'll be back." Caylee said as she kissed me on the lips lightly and walked inside with her mom, my dad and Matt walked out onto the porch with me.

"Are we going to all fit in that house?" The Legend asked.

"We'll find room." I said as my dad sat down on a lawn chair and Matt joined me next to the grill.

"So, you and Caylee had some fun last night?" Matt asked.

"Don't start that conversation, I don't want to hear about my kids sex lives." My dad said, it got me chuckling.

"It was okay Matt." I said winking at him.

"She got you too I see." Matt said nodding towards my neck.

"No, I hit a door knob." I said.

"That's a bull shit lie if I ever heard one." My dad said.

**Caylee's Point of View-**

"Matt and the Legend brought potato salad, isn't that sweet?" I said as I grabbed the potato salad I put on the table earlier and carried it to the refrigerator.

"I thought you hated potato salad?" My mom asked.

"I do, but others might like it." I said shrugging my shoulders as I pulled out the hard boiled eggs my mom did last night to make some devilled eggs, my mom already started the regular salad. My mom and I spent the whole time cooking the other stuff, once in a while Matt, the Legend or Jeff would come in to get a drink, to get away from the cold or use the bathroom. By six, everyone showed up and each one brought something from the store, mainly plastic dishes and soda.

"Why don't you go get some lawn chairs from outside?" My mom asked, we only had six chairs at the table, and there was twelve of us.

"I'll help." MJ said as her, Maria and Candice followed me out to the backyard.

"Is that bite marks I see on your neck?" Maria asked.

"No, I hit a door knob." I said as I started folding up lawn chairs.

"It is, she's turning red, and I saw those bite marks on his neck as well." Candice said.

"He hit a door knob too?" MJ asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"He used protection right?" Maria asked.

"Yes, we're not stupid." I said as I grabbed two chairs, and they each grabbed chairs as Candice opened the door for us, we set them up around the table. We were squished around that table, you were literally sitting on the other persons lap.

"Thanks for letting us have a get together at your house Ms. Howard." Shane said.

"No problem, I love having company and getting to know my daughters friends." My mom said.

"Well, technically we're all family." Kimo said.

"Or close enough to be family." Shannon said as he took a bite into his hamburger.

"You all live in North Carolina?" My mom asked.

"I live in Florida right now." Velvet Sky said.

"I live in Chicago." Maria said.

"I live in Milwaukee." Candice said.

"Everyone else is in North Carolina? I need to move there." My mom said.

"That might be a smart thing to do, and save me money from flying out here." I said as I took a bite of my applesauce.

"Wouldn't you keep coming out here to see Chavo and your dad?" Kimo asked.

"Yeah, I'll be coming back here of course, I never said I would never stop coming here." I said.

"Plus, it will be years until I decided to move to North Carolina." My mom said.

"During the moving process, your welcome to stay at my house." Matt offered.

"That's nice of Matthew." The Legend said.

"Yeah, thanks Matthew." My mom said as we ate our meals laughing and talking about the upcoming events in wrestling and outside wrestling. We then just sat around chatting until 10 pm.

"Well, it's late, we should head back to the hotel." Kimo said.

"Are you guys going to be in town for New Years?" My mom asked.

"We all are except the two love birds over there." Candice said nodding towards me and Jeff.

"You guys want to go to Six Flags, I can get us in for free." My mom said.

"I would go, but I'm too old, I can't handle those rides." The Legend said.

"Me either, I guess we're in the same vote." My mom said.

"Okay, tomorrow or the first?" MJ asked.

"Well, their open to 1 AM tomorrow night, if you want to go." My mom said.

"Sounds good, everyone else?" Maria said, everyone nodded and agreed. We all hugged and said our good-byes.

"I'm going to bed, when I get up in the morning, both of you better not be in the same bed." My mom said as she walked back to her room.

"We won't, good night mom." I said, Jeff and I went and sat down on the couch, and I turned it on to watch 'My Big Fat Greek Wedding' on TBS.

"We need to pack some of your stuff to take with us tomorrow." Jeff said.

"We got to put the wreath in there somewhere too." I said.

"Well, our flight is at two, your mom is going to be gone at Six Flags, so it would be easier a little to pack without her crying, no offense."

"None taken, I don't know what to take with me though."

"We could figure it out tomorrow, we should really get some sleep." Jeff said as I stood up, I went and grabbed him a pillow and a blanket.

"Good night, I'll see you in the morning." I said as I kissed him on lips, when I turned to leave, he smacked me on the ass.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Jeff said as I walked back to my room, I climbed into my bed. This is going to be the last time I'm going to ever sleep in this bed for a good few months, last time I'm going to be in this room, last time I'll be able to lay here and look at this ceiling and photos next to me, don't know when the next time I'll be able to sneak out of that window, don't know when the next time I'll drive my car again, and I don't know when I'm going to use that computer again. I'm really going to miss this room and this little town, I should really call or text Greg to see if he is up, I should really go say good-bye to him and explain the situation to him. I grabbed my phone texting him 'R u up?' I wrote.

'Yea, wat's up?'

'Meet me at park in my housing area.'

'Jeff comin?'

'No, just me, sneakin out' I said as I grabbed my coat, I threw a pair of sweat pants and tennis shoes on. I opened my window climbing out and shutting it behind me, I walked down the street to the park, I sat on the picnic table in search of Greg's car and I saw him pull up, I climbed off the table to go meet him.

"Why did you call me out here, it's flipping cold." Greg said.

"I just wanted to tell you face to face, I married Jeff yesterday. I'm sure you saw the announcement in the newspaper."

"I saw it, why didn't you invite me?" Greg asked as we walked to the picnic table and we sat down on the bench facing each other.

"I was going to, but I was afraid that you would speak up and won't let us marry."

"You know that I love you, but I know how much he loves you and you love him, he loves you more than I can ever love you. I approve of it and I would of totally let you two marry." Greg said as he grabbed my hands.

"I feel horrible, there is something else."

"Your moving to North Carolina with him and you want me to come by and visit your mom?"

"You don't have to come by and visit my mom if you don't want to, but you got the first part right, I guess this is good-bye." I said as I stood up and went to hug him.

"I really like the fact you were woman enough to come and tell me face to face, make sure you come and visit me, call me or drop a letter here and there." Greg said pulling me into a hug.

"When you want to come to WWE, give me a call, I can get you in."

"Defiantly will do that, and I'll pass the word on about you getting married if they don't already know." Greg said.

"Thanks, and bye Greg." I said as we got to his car.

"Bye." Greg said as he hugged me again, I then walked back to my house, I opened the window and climbed in.

"Where were you?" A male voice said.

"Jeff?" I asked.

"Yeah, what other men live in this house?" Jeff asked as he helped me in and shut the window behind me.

"I went to talk to Greg, I thought I should of told him face to face instead of reading it in the newspaper, and I wanted to say good-bye before we moved." I said as I sat down on the bed, and he sat down next to me.

"Very thoughtful, but you worried me. I went to the bathroom, then I came in here to check on you and you were gone."

"Sorry, you should get out of here before my mom wakes up." I said as I walked him back out to the couch, I walked back to my room climbing into my bed, I feel so much better talking to Greg in person. I set my alarm for 8, my mom should be up getting ready to head out, it will give me time to cook Jeff a big breakfast and three hours to pack my bag before we have to leave.


	62. Moving to North Carolina

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Caylee's Point of View-  
**My alarm went off at 8, I grumpily rolled over turning my phone off so it won't wake anyone else up. I climbed out of my bed and I slipped on my slippers, I opened my door heading out to the kitchen, my mom was sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"Good morning, I'm just about to leave." My mom said, I looked over and saw Jeff still zonked out.

"Good morning, have fun, give everyone my love." I said as I sat down across from her.

"I will, I've been trying so hard not to cry knowing that you'll be leaving in hours."

"I'll be back in a few months." I said.

"I know, but I'm still trying to get over you finally getting married and now your moving out." My mom said as I saw tears coming to her eyes, I stood up and walked over to her hugging her tightly to me.

"Mom, I'm always a phone call and an airplane flight away." I said kissing the side of her head.

"I know, but you can't just drop your life to come and see me." My mom said.

"You just go, have fun, and I'll be back in two months to show you all the photos and tell you all the stories."

"I know, I got to get going, I have to go pick up the tickets from work and head over to Six Flags to meet everyone else." My mom said wiping tears from her eyes, she stood up and took her cup to the sink.

"You have fun, don't think and worry about me, you have MJ as well to worry about." I said rubbing her upper arms.

"I'll go have fun, but you better be safe and be protected." My mom said as she hugged me tightly.

"I will, I love you." I said as she went and grabbed her stuff.

"I love you too, don't miss your flight." My mom said as she headed towards the door.

"We won't." I said as I leant against the counter as she walked out, I went to the window, I opened the curtain, I watched her get in her car, I waved to her good-bye as she drove away. I went back to the kitchen, I started to cook French toast and scrambled eggs, I was almost done when I heard a giant yawn.

"Something smells good." Jeff said, I came around the corner.

"Good morning, I thought you might want something to eat before we started packing and heading to the airport." I said.

"Your mom leave yet?"

"Yeah, like an half hour ago." I said as I went back to what I was cooking, he walked up behind me resting his hands on my hips.

"French toast and scrambled eggs, how'd you know that I like it?" Jeff whispered in my ear.

"It's better than cold cereal, go sit down and I'll make your plate." I said as he went and sat down at the dining room table. I put one slice of French toast and some scrambled eggs on a plate, and I carried the plate and syrup out to the table.

"Did I tell you that I love you?" Jeff said as he pulled my face to his for a kiss.

"Now you did, I love you too." I said as I went back to the kitchen getting myself a plate of food.

"I think it would be good for them to get away from us two for a day, and it will get her out of the house." Jeff said as I joined him at the table.

"She wanted to stay and wait until we left, but I told her not to."

"Good, did you think about what you were taking with you to North Carolina now?"

"Not really, I know I'm taking a lot of my clothes."

"You should pack more than just clothes."

"We should wait until we finish our breakfast, did you have a good night sleep?" I asked as I pour syrup onto my French toast.

"Very much so, this food is great, you learned from your mom, huh?"

"Yeah, that or I was going to eat chef Boyardee my whole life." I said which got him laughing. We finished eating breakfast, and we went back to my room.

"How many bags are you going to take, I know your at least taking one for the cruise." Jeff said.

"I won't take that much, I don't want to bombard your house especially if we will have like five days at your house."

"Fine, just take two or three bags." Jeff said as I pulled out my regular suitcase for the cruise, then I grabbed two other bags to leave at his house. Jeff was helping fold the clothes and putting them in the proper suitcases.

"Could you go get some newspaper from the other room?" I asked.

"Yeah, where are they?" Jeff asked as he headed towards the door frame.

"It's on the last shelf of the bookshelf out in the living room." I said as I went and grabbed the picture frame that held a picture of my mom and I, then one of Jeff and I, then one of MJ and I, then one of MJ, my mom and I.

"Here's your newspapers, aw, you have a picture of me and you in a picture frame." Jeff said picking up the picture frame with us in it.

"Yep, I just got to swap it with a wedding photo now." I said as I started wrapping up the other picture frames with the newspaper and setting them into the bags. I put a few of my books, and other things into my bags.

"Where's the wreath?" Jeff asked.

"I think it's in the garage." I said as I carried the bags out to the living room setting them down next to the door.

"I'll get it." Jeff said as he went into the garage grabbing the wreath, and he came back, we went out to my car putting the stuff in the trunk.

"We should really clean this junk off." I said as I started pulling off streamers and the sign off my car, Jeff helped me pull the cans off the bumper, and I pulled out the hose washing the window chalk off the back window, I turned the hose on Jeff.

"Hey!" Jeff said.

"Sorry, just helping you a little." I said giggling, he chased me around the yard trying to grab the hose.

"Give me the hose!" Jeff yelled as he grabbed my hand that had the hose in it and I sprayed him again. ⌠Aw!■ Jeff said as he let go of my hand and I ran away, he got smart and turned off the water.

"Dang you!" I said as I dropped the hose and started wrapping it back up.

"Give me a hug!" Jeff said, he was drenched and he chased me around trying to hug me and get me wet as well.

"No, get away from me!" I screamed as I slipped on the wet grass, he caught me before I hit the ground.

"Now your caught." Jeff said as he lifted me back and pulled me into a hug.

"Now I'm all wet." I said looking down at my clothes.

"You, look at me, I'm drenched." Jeff said, we were both laughing.

"Let's go change." I said as we went back into the house changing our clothes and headed towards the airport. We flew back to North Carolina, and we dropped our bags off at his house.

"You can get the bottom two drawers since your shorter than me." Jeff said.

"Then move your stuff." I said as he pulled out all his clothes from the bottom two drawers, and he gave me some hangers for some of my clothes. I was hanging up some of my clothes and putting some of them in drawers.

"I'll go put these up out in the living room." Jeff said as he grabbed the picture frames I wrapped up in newspaper.

"Thanks." I said as he left the room with the picture frames, I pulled out my books putting them on the bookshelf he had in his room, and then I put my bags down, I put the suitcase for the cruise in his closet. I walked out to the living room to where Jeff was staring at the photos, he put them next to the photos of him and his brother, then ones of him and his dad, and ones of him, his dad and his brother.

"That's a mighty shrine you have of photos." I said wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Yep, you want to go out to get some stuff to make it more like a family house and get more girly things?"

"Sure." I said as we went into town, we bought a picture frame to put our wedding photo in to put on his entertainment system, and a few little things, like candles, more towels, etc. since his house only had stuff for one person, and nothing really girly. We walked past a pet shop, and there was a little beagle in the window. "Aw, look at that little guy." I said as I stopped Jeff.

"He's adorable." Jeff said.

"We should get him." I said as I looked up to see his reaction.

"We could, but how are we going to be able to take care of him if we are going to be gone for two months?" Jeff asked.

"Doesn't Matt have Lucas, and he can take care of one more dog." I said.

"It would make it more homily and family oriented in our house." Jeff said as I did my best puppy dog look.

"Don't give me that puppy dog look." Jeff said.

"Please Jeff." I said as I made eye contact with him, making him look in my blue eyes.

"Okay, I get to name him though." Jeff said as we went into the store, and I picked the dog up.

"May I help you?" The store clerk asked.

"We want to adopt this little guy." Jeff said as he petted the dog that was in my hands.

"Okay, anything else?" The store clerk asked.

"We need to buy some supplies." I said as I carried the dog, we went and found a collar, a leash, a dog bed, toys, food, and treats.

"Is that it for you sir?" The store clerk asked.

"Yes, it should be." Jeff said as I was playing with the dog and speaking babyish to it.

"Here are the adoption papers, what you want to name him?"

"Jack." Jeff said as he filled out the adoption paperwork, and he paid for the supplies. I put the collar on Jack and hooked the leash on it.

"We should go get a dog tag for this little fellow." I said.

"I know where a Pet Smart is, we can get one there while he is getting groomed." Jeff said as we got into his car driving over to Pet Smart, we walked Jack into Pet Smart, and we dropped Jack off to get groomed, and we went over to the machine printing out a dog tag.

"We should also get him into the vet for he can get shots and maybe fixed." I said as we were walking around the stores holding hands.

"I don't think we should get him fixed yet, we should get him to reproduce with another beagle."

"We could." I said as we went back to the grooming place picking up Jack, and went home. We spent the night playing with Jack and training him tricks and potty training him. Jeff also called a few vet places setting up an appointment for the following day to get shots and checked out.

"Can you believe it's 11:58?" I asked as Jeff and I were sitting on his couch, Jack was laying in his bed sleeping soundly.

"Nope, it's almost year 2007."

"I know, I'm also glad that you talked me into getting Jack, he'll be a great part to this little family we just started." Jeff said as we watched the ball drop at New York Center at midnight, we kissed lightly on the lips at midnight and we decided to go off to bed. We plugged in a little night light in for Jack, and we left the bedroom door open so if Jack needs to use the bathroom he can at least try to wake us up in the middle of the night.


	63. Six Flags

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**MJ's Point of View-**  
We all met up at Six Flags to spend the whole day together, we went on every roller coaster possible with it being how crowded it was that day, especially it being New Years Eve.

"Well, it's 11:30, the Six Flags New Years bash is taking place in the Gotham City if you want to go over there?" My mom said.

"Sounds interesting." Maria said, we went over to Gotham City to hear music blaring and them counting down to midnight.

"I'll be sitting over there watching." The Legend said.

"I'll join you." My mom said as her and him walked over to an empty bench sitting down, Maria, Candice, Velvet Sky, Shane, Shannon, Matt and I danced about within the crowd, Shannon and I tended to stay in the back of the crowd.

"10 seconds." The DJ said.

"10...9...8..7...." The crowd yelled, we slowly counted down to one and fireworks started going off.

"Happy New Years." I said hugging and kissing Shannon.

"Happy New Years, I've got a question." Shannon said.

"What's that?" I asked as I turned my attention back to the fireworks, and he wrapped his arm around me.

"Will you marry me?" He whispered as he put his other arm around me holding a ring.

"You for real?" I asked grabbing the box holding the ring and turning around.

"Yeah, I'm as serious as Vince McMahan is about wrestling." Shannon said (bad analogy, I know.

"Yes!" I said as I pulled out the ring, he grabbed it and slid it onto my finger for me. I hugged him tightly and kissed him passionately. We left the park a little early, we were planning on staying until one, but it was so packed we decided to leave before the crowd. We went to the hotel room, I went into the bathroom because Velvet Sky, Shane and Shannon were already asleep in their beds, and I pulled out my cell phone calling Caylee, even though it's about 4 in North Carolina now.

"Hello?" A groggy voice said.

"Caylee?" I asked.

"Yeah, MJ, why you calling me so late?"

"Sorry, I just wanted to wish you a Happy New Year, you didn't call me so I called you." I said.

"Hold on one minute." She said as I could hear her shuffling about, and a door shutting.

"What were you doing?" I asked.

"I went into the bathroom so I wouldn't wake Jeff."

"Oh, I'm in the same vote. You won't believe it." I said.

"What?"

"Shannon and I are engaged." I said excitedly.

"Oh my god, I'm so excited for you, I'm the maid of honor right?"

"Duh, I wouldn't have it any other way, you got to help me plan it."

"I will, oh my god, Jeff and I got a dog, he is so cute." Caylee said.

"What type and what's his name?"

"He's a beagle and his name is Jack, Jeff named him."

"You got to send me a picture through the phone of him."

"Jack's asleep in his bed right now, I'm sure you'll see him because we are probably going to have Matt watch over him while we are on our cruise." Caylee said as she yawned.

"Okay, well, let me let you go back to sleep, I love you."

"Love you too, how was Six Flags?"

"Amazingly fun, we got the Legend to go on the Pirate Ship, you know the one that rocks back and forth?"

"You did, that must have been fun." Caylee said as I could hear a knock come to her door.

"Jeff up?"

"Probably, night and love you." Caylee said.

"Love you too." I said as I hung up the phone and I went out to the bed climbing in with Shannon.


	64. Back in the WWE

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**1 Months Later-Caylee's Point of View-**

Jeff and I got back to North Carolina from our cruise, we boarded in San Diego, we went to Hawaii, then we came back to San Diego, and we had a flight to Florida. WWE was in Florida so we started that night, we arrived to the arena and was greeted by anxious friends.

"You're here!" MJ yelled as we climbed out of our car, her and rest of the gang were out waiting for us, we were bombarded with hugs and kisses.

"What did we miss?" I asked.

"A lot!" Candice said as her and Maria was dragging me away from Jeff.

"I'll see you later sweetie!" I yelled blowing him a kiss.

"Don't go too far, I have a match tonight." Jeff said.

"Will do." I said, we walked to the women's locker room, they told me everything that I missed over the last month, all the way down to what time each flight left and each conversation they had.

"Oohh, Caylee, I'm the new diva's champion, I won it from Candice." Maria said.

"Yeah, don't go bragging now." Candice said.

"I've also started wrestling, but mainly dark matches until they find a storyline for me, they don't want to put me with Shannon since he is tagging with Jimmy Wang Yang." MJ said.

"Good for you, let me see that ring." I said as MJ showed me the ring that was on her finger. ⌠It's beautiful, when's the wedding?" I asked as I hugged her tightly.

"We're not getting married until May June time." MJ said as Stephanie walked into the locker room.

"Caylee, your back!" Stephanie said hugging me.

"I know, sooner than you hoped huh? I asked.

"No, it's been a month already, anyway, my dad needs to see you and Maria in his office." Stephanie said.

"You haven't even been back for one day and you have already got in trouble." Candice said.

"I'm just that bad I guess." I said shrugging my shoulders as Maria and I walked to Vince's office behind Stephanie, we walked in and sat down.

"Your back, I thought I would have had to call you." Vince said.

"Jeff had a match tonight, and I'm escorting him." I said.

"About that, you need more matches, your last one you did on Edge was fantastic, doing that frog splash was amazing, you have so much talent, but I haven't been giving you a lot of  
matches, you have only had a few with Maria, correct?" Vince asked.

"Yes sir, on my request." Maria said.

"I want to give Caylee more of a push, so what a better way than to give you the Diva's belt." Vince said.

"This soon, I have only had like three matches and I just returned, shouldn't we start building the feud?" I asked.

"Yeah, your match would be at Wrestle Mania in April, in your hometown, Houston Texas." Vince said.

"That gives us two months to build a feud, can we do it?" Maria asked looking over at me.

"If you don't take anything I might say seriously." I said.

"Deal." Maria said as we shook hands.

"Go suit up, Caylee, you have a match tonight against Candice, tell her to suit up." Vince said as he picked up the phone.

"Thanks sir." I said as we walked out, we went to the women's locker room.

"Caylee is going to get the Diva's title belt at Wrestle Mania." Maria announced.

"Awesome way to win it, especially in your home town." Candice said hugging me.

"Suit up, we have a match tonight." I said as I went and changed into my gear.

"Go tell Jeff, he needs to know." MJ said as I left the locker room, I stopped by the cafeteria picking up a water bottle to hydrate myself.

"Well hello beautiful." Adam said.

"Adam, don't start, what did I tell you about calling me beautiful?" I said before I turned around.

"I just want to congratulating you on fucking up your life for marrying that fuck up Jeff Hardy." Adam said.

"Congratulations yourself for being the number one ass hole in the world." I said turning around and throwing my whole water bottle on him. I grabbed another one and stampeded out of the cafeteria.

"You'll pay for that." Adam yelled wiping his face, I turned around.

"Try me." I said as I continued out of the cafeteria, I went to the men's locker room, and I knocked on it, Tommy answered.

"Hey, come in." Tommy said letting me in.

"Caylee, kind of early." Jeff said looking at his watch.

"I have a match tonight against Candice, it was just assigned. More good news." I said.

"What's that?" Matt asked.

"I'm winning the Diva's title belt at Wrestle Mania in Houston." I said as Jeff picked me up off my feet and spun me around in excitement.

"Aw, how exciting. I'm so happy for you!" Jeff said as he put me down and we started making out.

"This isn't the time or place you two." Shannon said.

"Sorry." I said.

"You want some acrylics, or are you only going to wear it during my matches?" Jeff asked.

"No acrylics this time, I don't want to go extreme yet on Candice." I said as I kissed him one last time as I left the locker room heading back to the women's locker room.

"You ready?" Candice asked as she was brushing out her hair.

"When we up?" I asked.

"Second, a production assistant just came in telling me." Candice said.

"Your not doing the acrylics?" MJ asked.

"I decided not to go extreme on Candice." I said.

"But you went extreme on me?" Maria asked.

"I'll go extreme at my next match with Candice, I promise." I said as MJ and Maria walked with Candice and I out to the gorilla position, Candice was the first one to go out and when 'Dirty Little Secret' by All-American Rejects started, the fans screamed and I went out on the stage, I was surprisingly being cheered.  
**  
Jeff's Point of View-  
**  
I went to the nearest monitor to watch my girl in action, and I know she will do the same later if she decides not to escort me, which she probably would.

"Oh my god, it's Caylee, she kind of fell off the face of the earth there for a while and now she is back with full force and the crowd is loving her still." Tazz said.

"After what her and Jeff went through, who wouldn't love her? I still love that little switch a roo they pulled over Edge, her and her twin MJ, who is an interviewer for us." Michael Cole said, I know MJ was doing interviews but I think she is trying to go over to wrestling.

"Well, Caylee looks hotter than ever just like her twin MJ, I don't know what Caylee was doing the last month but she is fully focused, she is coming back with full force and I notice she doesn't have the extreme paint on her face, is she not with Jeff?" Tazz asked as the bell rung, I kind of tuned out the announcers and paid attention to Caylee wrestling. She did a lot of the high flying moves, but she did know how to do the stable things. When she clothes lined Candice, Caylee went to do the Swanton off the turnbuckle to land on Candice, but Candice got up and pushed her off, Caylee screamed in pain. 'Is she okay?' I thought.

"If it isn't the fuck up himself." Adam said.

"Adam, go away, I'm too busy to deal with your crap." I said as I saw Candice climb out of the ring talking to Caylee, Candice picked Caylee up sliding her into the ring, Candice rolled in after her and pinned her.

"Did you get a chance to see who your wrestling tonight?" Adam asked as I saw the ref and Candice start talking to Caylee, and they brought out a stretcher.

"It doesn't matter who I'm wrestling, as long as I'm back in the ring." I said as I turned to leave.

"That should be interesting because your facing me tonight, and after what your little wife did earlier, your going to pay." Adam said stepping in front of me.

"I'm sure whatever she did, I am sure that you provoked it in some way." I said as I pushed him out of the way.

"You'll wait until we get into that ring." Adam said loudly as I went and met my wife being carried behind the curtain.

"Are you okay?" I asked grabbing her hand and was walking next to her on the stretcher.

"We think she might of broke her ankle." The one paramedic said, I walked with them to the ambulance.

"I'll go with her." Candice said climbing in.

"Thank you, I'll be there as soon as possible." I said, I went in search of anyone, I found Maria and MJ first.

"Where's Caylee?" MJ asked.

"She might of broken her ankle, they took her to the hospital, could you guys go over there until I could get there?"■ I asked.

"Where's Candice then?" Maria asked.

"She rode with her in the ambulance." I said.

"We'll go get the guys, you go get ready for your match." Maria said pushing me out of the women's locker room. I ran to the gorilla position, my music started and I ran out onto the stage, the crowd went wild, I have missed this so much over the last month. I got out to the ring, and Adam's music started, and he came out. He ran down the ramp and slid into the ring, and I started stretching a little before the ref rung the bell.

"Your going down." I said.

"You keep thinking that, you are going to embarrass yourself when you fail again." Adam said.

"The only person that has been failing is you." I said, the bell rung and I tackled him to the mat. I started punching at him, the ref had to pull me off him for Adam to get to his feet, then I backed him into the turnbuckle, I jumped on the bottom turnbuckle to gain better access punching him again, and I actually cut him open to where he was bleeding. I pulled him out of the corner and clothes lined him, I climbed to the top turnbuckle doing the Whisper in the Wind since Caylee attempted my Swanton Bomb earlier. After that, I pulled Adam's leg up and got the three count. I went backstage to change and wash up before I headed over to the hospital to see how Caylee is.


	65. Hospital Trip

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Caylee's Point of View-  
**  
I was sitting in a hospital bed, I'm in this ridiculous hospital gown waiting for someone to come get me for radiology, Candice was patiently waiting in the chair next to my bed, then I saw MJ, Shannon, Matt, Shane, Maria, and Velvet Sky come around the corner.

"Caylee!■ MJ said as she ran into the room hugging me tightly.

"Where's Jeff?" I asked.

"He had a match with Adam tonight." Matt said as a doctor came in.

"It's just like a party in here." He said.

"I have a lot of friends." I said.

"Well, if you excuse us, I got to take this little girl over to radiology." He said as he started pushing buttons on my bed to move it.

"We'll be here when you get back." Shannon said. I went to radiology, they took like three or four of my ankle, and then he rolled me back to my room, Jeff was there now.

"Jeff!" I said as I stuck out my hands for a hug, he hugged me back and he kissed the top of my head.

"Sorry I couldn't come earlier." Jeff said as I scooted over for him to climb into the bed with me, he laid down and wrapped his arm around me.

"I'm sorry about this." Candice said.

"Shit happens, plus this means I can make my big return at Wrestle Mania and win the belt at the same time." I said looking over at Maria.

"You keep thinking that." Maria said giggling.

"Jeff gets to lay on the bed and I can't?" MJ asked.

"Fine, get up here, but be careful with my leg." I said MJ sat on the edge of my bed and laid back laying over mine and Jeff's upper legs.

"So, at least if you did break it you'll get more time off." Shane said.

"Yes!" I said.

"But you'll be away from me." Jeff said pecking me on the lips lightly.

"I'll have Jack, and you'll be home a couple days a week." I said as the doctor came in with my x-rays.

"So, what's up doc?" Shannon said.

"You don't know how many time's I've heard that." The doctor said.

"Sorry." Shannon said.

"Well, it defiantly is broken, we got to reset it and put you in a cast." The doctor said.

"How long will she be in the cast?" Jeff asked.

"4-6 weeks, so go see your doctor the first week of March, and he will tell you or not if you need more time in a cast." He said.

"Alright, when am I going to have my leg reset?" I asked.

"We can do it now so you can be released in the morning or later on tonight." The doctor said.

"Alright, come on, let's roll you out of here." He said as two other nurses walked in, Jeff and MJ climbed off the bed, Jeff walked with me to the door of the operating room, and Jeff held my hand until the doctor washed up and the room was ready to go.

"I'll be here waiting for you okay, you'll be fine." Jeff said as he kissed me on the lips lightly, and he grabbed my hand hanging onto it until the doctor came over.

"We're ready to go." The doctor said.

"Alright, one more kiss." I said as Jeff leant down kissing me one more time, he stood there and watched me being rolled into the operating room.  
**  
Jeff's Point of View-**

I walked back out to the operating room waiting room, rest of the group were sitting there chatting, I sat down across from MJ and Shannon.

"You okay bro?" Matt asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"It's only a broken leg, it's not like she is getting major surgery done." Maria said.

"I know." I said as I leant back and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Why don't you go get a coffee or something?" Candice said.

"Yeah, I'll be back." I said as I got up and walked out, I went to the cafeteria getting myself a cup of coffee and walked back just to relax some. I went back into the waiting room and sat down sipping my coffee.

"How's the coffee? I'm always weary on the hospital coffee." Shannon said.

"So you make me go try it." I said.

"We're here, so you don't have to be rushed to any hospitals." Maria said.

"If I die from coffee poison, you all are going to be put in jail for my murder." I said.

"They could never convict us." MJ said.

"I'll get it tattooed on me so when they do the autopsy they will see it, and will go after you." I said

"I'm not going to tattoo it on you." Shannon said.

"I have my own tattooing gear at home, I can do it." I said.

"You do that, but you might be dead by then." Shane said.

"We talk about the weirdest things." Candice said.

"You guys are the ones that want me to die from this coffee." I said as I took another sip when the doctor came in.

"Well, we re-broke her ankle and put it in a cast, she is in recovery right now, when she wakes up we will roll her back to her room." He said.

"Thanks doc." Matt said.

"You guys can go if you want." I said.

"We want to at least see her and say good-bye before we leave." MJ said.

"I'm going to go call Vince." I said as I stood up and went outside the hospital calling Vince on my cell phone.

"Hello?" Vince asked.

"Hey Vince, it's Jeff Hardy." I said.

"Jeff, what's going on?" Vince asked.

"During Caylee's match tonight, she broke her ankle, she's going to have to be in a cast 4-6 weeks."

"Will she be back by Wrestle Mania?"

"She should be, she should be out of the cast by end of March, first week of April."

"Good, she can still wrestle at Wrestle Mania and get the belt, she can make her come back at the biggest event of the year." Vince said.

"Okay, just wanted to update you." I said.

"Thank you Jeff." Vince said as we hung up the phone, and I went back into the waiting room with my friends.

"Has she woke up yet?" I asked.

"No, what did Vince say?" Maria asked.

"He still wants her to wrestle at Wrestle Mania, I just hope that she is healed by then." I said sitting back down.

"As long as Maria doesn't hurt her like Candice did." MJ said as she looked over at Candice.

"I'm sorry, I feel horrible enough." Candice said.

"I'm just joking with you." MJ said hugging her.

"I won't break her ankle, I'll break her wrist, difference." Maria said.

"Your going to make her live in the hospital." Matt said.

"She'll get free food, and a free space to live." Shannon said.

"Leave it to him to think of something positive." Velvet Sky said.

"He just likes their jell-o." Matt said.

"How's that?" MJ asked.

"Every time he came and visited me when I was in this hospital last time, he stole all my jell-o." Matt said.

"You said you weren't going to eat it." Shannon said.

"Guys, that was a year ago." I said.

"I don't care, I wanted that green jell-o." Matt said, the doctor walked back in and they went quiet.

"She's being rolled back to her room if you guys want to go see her." He said, we all got up and went to her room.

"Hey guys." Caylee said in a tired voice, you could tell she just woke up.

"How are you feeling?" Maria asked.

"How does it look like I feel?" Caylee asked.

"Well, pain does make people cranky." Matt said.

"Sorry." Caylee said.

"Don't be, your in pain." Candice said as MJ and I grabbed each of her hands.

"We just wanted to say good night and good bye before we went back to our hotel." Shane said.

"Alright, night you guys!" Caylee said as she removed her hands from mine and MJ's to hug everyone.

"Are you going to be okay here?" MJ asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Caylee said.

"I'm going to stay with her." I said as MJ hugged Caylee.

"I'll come back in the morning." MJ said.

"She should be released in the morning and we got a flight tomorrow afternoon to North Carolina." I said.

"Then, we'll see you at the airport." MJ said as she hugged me, and I hugged Shannon, they headed out of the room.

"You didn't have to stay the night." Caylee said.

"I wouldn't of been able to live with myself." I said as I climbed onto the bed with her laying on my side, and she rested her head on my arm.

"During our honeymoon, I just wanted to come back and see my friends and wrestle, now I break my leg, how wonderful huh?"

"Shit happens, I would rather break your leg now rather than on our honeymoon."

"What would you of done if I broke it on the cruise?"

"I would of worked around that." I said as I moved a few strands of her hair.

"I'm sure you will when we get back to your house."

"You know me too well." I said as I kissed the side of her head, she snuggled up to my chest and fell asleep. "I love you." I said into the top of her head, I eventually fell asleep.


	66. Pain in the Booty

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**The Next Morning-Caylee's Point of View-**

"Wake up sleepy head." I said kissing Jeff lightly on the lips trying to get him up so I could go get dressed.

"What? Where am I?" Jeff asked rubbing his eyes.

"It's time for your to get up, we're in the hospital. I can't go get dressed if your kind of blocking my way out."

"Have you got your release forms?" Jeff said as he sat up swinging his legs over the side.

"Yeah, I've signed them, they said when I'm ready to leave they will bring by my crotches and a wheel chair." I said as I got up from the bed.

"Let me help you walk over to the bathroom." Jeff said as he picked me up into a cradle position, I grabbed the IV pole to drag with us, he carried me into the bathroom and set me down.

"Thanks for the lift." I said.

"Anytime." Jeff said winking at me, he walked out of the bathroom shutting the door behind him, I locked it and I started getting dressed.

"Stupid pants!" I said as I pulled on my pants, it took me like ten minutes just to get it over my cast, and I knock came to the door.

"Are you okay in there? Jeff asked.

"Just having troubles pulling my pants up over this stupid cast." I said as I bent over rolling up my pant leg to the top of the cast. I then put on my bra and tank top, I opened the door, I grabbed the IV thing and started walking out of the bathroom.

"Alright, it looks as if your ready to go." Jeff said.

"Yep, I can't wait to get home and get a better night sleep in our bed." I said as I walked as best I could with a cast on my leg.

"I know what you mean." Jeff said, I sat down and I grabbed the nurse button pushing it for a nurse to come in and take this IV out of me and for us to leave.

"I can't wait to see Jack again, I'm going to have to play with him." I said as the nurse came in.

"Ready to go?" The nurse asked.

"Yes." I said as the nurse pulled out the IV, and put a band aid over it.

"Let me go get you your crutches and a wheel chair, you want to wheel her out?" The nurse asked looking over at Jeff.

"Yeah, not a problem." Jeff said as the nurse left and brought back two crutches and a wheel chair.

"And here is some pain medications for you to take when needed for pain." The nurse said handing the pills to me. I sat down in the wheel chair, and Jeff started pushing me out of the hospital.

"Your not struggling to push me are you?"

"No, no problem at all." Jeff said as we got to the parking lot, he pushed me out to our rental car, and I climbed into the passenger seat. Jeff put the crutches in the back seat, he then pushed the wheel chair back into the hospital. I pulled out my phone calling MJ to see if they were up and heading to the airport.

"Good morning, you in a better mood?" MJ asked.

"Good morning, yeah, I had an okay night sleep, we're heading to the airport, where are you?"

"We went back to the arena to pick up our belongings, and after we make sure that we have everything we are going to head out to the airport."

"Alright, did you grab mine?"

"Sure did, you guys have your suitcases?"

"Yeah, we never checked into the hotel." I said as Jeff climbed into the car.

"Alright, we'll see you in the airport." MJ said.

"Will do, love you, give everyone our love." I said as Jeff started the car and I hung up the phone.

"Was I really being a bitch last night?" I asked.

"You were in pain and you just woke up from that medicine they gave you to knock you out." Jeff said.

"But still." I said as I looked out the window, he reached over and grabbed my one hand. We got to the airport, Jeff climbed out and he pulled out the crutches for me, then he opened the door helping me out of the car and onto the crutches. I hobbled over to the trunk, he opened the trunk and pulled out our two suitcases. I went to grab my suitcase to roll it, but Jeff snatched it from my grip.

"Your not going to be able to walk on crutches and roll a suitcase." Jeff said.

"I can so do it, watch me." I said as I took a step, then I reached back grabbing it and pulled it up to me.

"If you do that, it will take forever and we do have flight to catch, just let me roll your bag."

"No, I'm a big girl, I can do it." I said as I continued doing it.

"Fuck this, I don't care what you think, I'm going to do it." Jeff said grabbing my bag and rolled it for me.

"I hate you." I said as I hobbled as fast I could with him.

"No you don't, you love me." Jeff said stopping and kissing me on the lips. We got into the airport, he rolled the bags through the line while I sat on a bench. I was sitting there bored as can be when a security guard came up to me with a wheel chair.

"Would you like a wheel chair ma'am?" He asked.

"No thanks, I got crutches and I could get around, but thanks for offering." I said as he nodded and walked away, Jeff walked up to me.

"What was that about?" Jeff asked.

"I was getting in trouble again." I said giggling.

"You can't go one day without getting in trouble?"

"No, what are you going to do with me?"

"You'll see." Jeff said as he leant over and started nibbling at my shoulder when we heard a few coughs.

"Are we interrupting something?" Candice asked.

"No." I said as I slightly pushed Jeff away from me.

"It didn't seem like nothing to me." Maria said with wide eyes.

"Don't you have to go check in?" Jeff asked.

"Fine, but you better still be here when we get back." Candice said.

"Here's your bags from the arena." MJ said handing me and Jeff our bags.

"Thanks." I said throwing my bag over my shoulders.

"I can carry this one without a problem." I said sticking out my tongue.

"Excuse me, I didn't want to take two hours of you just getting to the door." Jeff said as he grabbed my hand intervening his fingers with mine. We waited for our friends to get through their lines, and one by one they came back to us.

"I'm surprised there is no red bite marks yet on your neck." Maria said looking at both sides of my neck.

"I made him stop." I said.

"Aw, Jeff's already trained?" Matt asked.

"No, I just listen to what my girl wants." Jeff said.

"Exactly, like I listen to what he wants." I said as I got to my feet and stuck the crutches under my armpits and started hobbling away with them following me.

"Can you get on the escalator?" Shane asked.

"I should really take the elevator, but I want to take the escalator." I said as I stepped my one foot and the crutches on the step and swung my broken foot on it.

"She's going to kill herself." Shannon said.

"She's the dangerous and adventurous one of us." MJ said.

"I should be in front or behind you to help make sure you don't fall." Jeff said.

"I won't fall, jeez, your all acting like I'm a klutz." I said.

"You are!" They all said in unison as we got to the top and I stepped off with out a problem.

"See I can do it." I said as I let them lead the way to our terminal, we sat in the terminal until our plane was called, we said good-bye to Maria and Candice.

"We're the first ones on since you need extra assistance." Jeff said as I got to my feet and brought my crutches to my armpits and started walking towards the gate, they let us go in first, and the flight attendant took my crutches putting them in the front with her until after the flight.

"What if I have to use the bathroom?" I asked Jeff who was sitting next to me.

"I'll carry you." Jeff said.

"She'll end up hitting people with her feet and her cast." MJ said.

"Not if I walk sideways." Jeff said.

"I'll hold it until we land." I said, Jeff wrapped his arm around me resting it on my shoulder and I leant my head on his shoulder.

"So, what did you guys do on the cruise?" Matt asked.

"We went swimming, we went and explored the volcano's of Hawaii, we went ball room dancing, we learned how to hula dance, we played bingo, we played shuffle board, we made lei's, we bought Hawaiian clothing, we bought grass skirts, and we learnt how to blow the shells. While we were in San Diego, we went to Build-A-Bear and built two bears wearing a wedding dress and a tux, we went to Sea World, we went water skiing and jet skiing, and we went whale watching." I said.

"That was a lot, sounds like fun." Shane said as he stuck his finger in his mouth.

"Wait until you go on your honey moon, it'll be fun trust us." Jeff said.

"I would like to see photos of Jeff hula dancing though." MJ said.

"And building a bear." Shane said.

"If you were that busy doing those things, what about all the bedroom time?" Shannon asked.

"You're a pervert, honeymoons aren't just for the newlyweds to do that." I said.

"I know, men!" MJ said.

"Your telling me that you weren't thinking the same thing?" I asked looking at my sister.

"I just wanted you to be protected because I knew what Jeff was thinking it since he is the brother of Matt and friends with Shane and Shannon." MJ said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shane asked.

"Interpret it whatever way you want to." MJ said. We were pretty much quiet the whole flight, and I looked out the window looking into the blueness of the sky thinking about how  
bored I was going to be at home by myself for a month, I do have the Legend to hang with and Kimo, Yuk and his family as well. I felt something touch the top of my head, I turned my attention to what it was, it was Jeff kissing the top of my head.

"What are you thinking about?" Jeff said into my head.

"How boring it's going to be alone for a month." I said as I shifted a little in my seat, he unwrapped his arm around me and we grabbed hands intervening our fingers.

"You'll have Jack, I'll be home two or three days a week, or more, you'll have my dad and Kimo, and Yuk." Jeff said.

"True, I'll be fine then, trying to think of things to do around the house."

"You shouldn't do that much, you have a broken leg, you should stay in bed or on that couch watching the television."

"That will get boring after a while."

"You said I was a bad patient." Jeff said looking the other way.

"It's in the Guerrero genes." MJ said.

"She's not a Guerrero anymore, she's a Hardy now." Matt said as the plane started it's descendent. When we landed, we had to wait until everyone got off before I was able to get off with my crutches, then they INSISTED for me to use a wheel chair they called for me.

"Just sit your ass down." Jeff said.

"I can walk, I'm going to be sitting on my ass for a month, I deserve to be able to walk."■ I said, next thing I know I was being man handled by Jeff and Shannon into the wheel chair. "I fucking hate you." I mumbled.

"What was that?" Shannon asked.

"I hate you!" I said louder.

"Good." Shannon said we took the elevator down to the baggage claim and they had Shane and Matt roll mine and Jeff's bag.

"Thanks for rolling our bags." I said.

"Do you still hate us?" Shannon asked.

"To an extent." I said crossing my hands over my chest as I got into Jeff's car.

"Do you guys want to go for dinner, since it's like five?" Shane asked.

"Chili's?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, he never took me to Chili's." I said.

"Fine, we'll go to Chili's." Matt said as they went to Matt's car.

"I just hope they don't do anything embarrassing." I said as Jeff got in the car and we drove off.

"Knowing them, they might." Jeff said.


	67. Chili's Limbo Contest

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

We arrived to Chili's, and they requested that we sat in our own area, so we got a table towards the back and no body was at the tables around us. We ordered our drinks and food, I sat on the edge of the table due to my leg.

"You know what you can do with your crutches?" Shane asked.

"What's that?" MJ asked.

"We can so do the limbo." Shane said as he slid out from behind my seat and he snatched one of my crutches resting it on the two tables behind ours.

"Your not going to be able to bend that low." Shannon said.

"I bet you can shorty." Shane said.

"I'm not short." Shannon said.

"I'll try it." Jeff said as he got up and slid behind my seat. He tried to bend that low, but his knees touched the ground, he slid through underneath the crutch.

"Ha ha." Matt said pointing at Jeff.

"You try it bro." Jeff said as he went sat down next to me.

"Fine." Matt said.

"This should be interesting, a big muscly man trying to bend like that." I said as Matt tried to bend low enough, he picked up the crutch and walked past and put it back down.

"Ta da!" Matt said.

"That's cheating." MJ said.

"You try it." Matt said as MJ got up and tried to do, she got the closest to bend that far but her foot slipped out from beneath her and fell on her butt.

"Shane, you haven't tried it yet." Jeff said.

"I'll go after Shannon." Shane said as Shannon went to do it, but he knocked the crutch off the table with his head.

"That damn big head of yours." Matt said laughing at the scene in front of him.

"Your turn now Shane." Shannon said setting the crutch back on the tables, Shane did it, but he put his hands on the ground to keep his balance.

"I'll do it." I said getting up.

"Girl, you have a broken leg with a cast on it, there is no way you can do it, if we can't." Matt said in disbelieve.

"Watch me." I said as I slid my broken leg under the crutch, I squatted down resting my hands on my upper thighs, I ducked forward sliding underneath the crutch and standing back up on the other side sliding the other leg under it.

"How come I never thought of that?" MJ asked.

"I don't know, we are stupid and she has drugs in her system." Shane said.

"You started this whole thing." I said as I picked the crutch up and leant it against the other one when I sat back down.

"I still cant believe we got beat by a girl with a broken leg." Shannon said as the waiter came back with our food. We started eating our food, and Matt wanted some ketchup for his fries.

"Shane, can you pass me the ketchup?" Matt asked.

"Here you go." Shane said as he slid the ketchup down the table, and Matt missed it and it fell on the floor, I started applauding.

"Thanks, thank god it was a plastic bottle not a glass one huh?" Matt said as he picked it up.

"I know, that would have been a mess." MJ said.

"I would of blamed the lady with the cast." Matt said.

"Why do you always blame me?" I asked.

"Because you're the easiest person to blame." Shannon said as Matt started squeezing the ketchup bottle and it was making fart noises, I busted up laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Jeff asked.

"I know what she's laughing at, oh god Caylee, it isn't that funny." MJ said as she covered her eyes with her hand, then Matt squeezed the bottle one more time causing MJ and Caylee to laugh even more, slowly they realized why they were laughing.

"Dude, do it now!" Shane said as Matt squeezed it when Shane leaned to the side. "That felt good." Shane said.

"I sure hope he really didn't pop one off." Shannon said.

"If he did, you'll smell it in a few moments." Matt said.

"At least Jeff will smell it first." I said.

"Now I'm her shield, great." Jeff said.

"Yep, that's what husbands are for." MJ said. We slowly ate our food, and every time someone used the ketchup bottle we tried so hard not to laugh.

"It's time to play the credit card game." Shane said as Shannon pulled off Matt's hat, we each put in a credit card.

"Since she won the limbo, she gets to pull one out." Matt said pointing the hat at me, I reached in and pulled out Shane's card.

"Thanks." Shane said.

"You're the one that challenged us to limbo and popped off that fart earlier." Jeff said.

"The least you can do is pay for our meal." MJ said as Shane paid for our meal and we headed out to our cars.

"You staying at Shannon's?" I asked as I rested myself against the crutches.

"Yeah, we're only a phone call away if you guys want to hang out before we head to ECW." MJ said.

"I might hold you up on that, it also depends on what Jeff has planned." I said looking over at Jeff talking to Shane, Matt was talking to Shannon.

"Fine, hug." MJ said as I hugged her as much as possible, then I hobbled over to the men with MJ, I hugged Shane, Shannon and Matt before climbing into Jeff's car.

"That was fun." I said as Jeff shut the door.

"It was, let's get home for you to take your medication for your leg and we can go to bed." Jeff said as he rubbed my leg.

"I'm not in pain though."

"So, you should take the medicine like the doctor said." Jeff said as he drove us to his house, we went into his house and we were greeted by a happy Jack, Jeff's dad came over here to take care of Jack as well as Lucas for us. I went and sat down on the couch as Jeff took the bags into the bedroom.

"Get up here big boy!" I said patting the couch, Jack jumped onto the couch and he climbed onto my lap, he was licking my face. "I love you too." I said as I pulled him back some and started petting him as he laid down on my lap.

"Oh, isn't that cute?" Jeff said sitting down next to me, Jack got up and climbed onto Jeff's lap licking his face.

"He's missed us, I wonder if the Legend has fed him." I said as I went to get up, he pulled me back down.

"I'll go see if he has food in his dish." Jeff said as he moved Jack onto my lap, and I was playing with him, I kissed the top of his head and he laid down enjoying me petting him. "He has food in his dish, so he should be good." Jeff said as he sat back down, we were playing around with Jack and we were scratching his belly, Jack jumped off my lap, Jeff followed him and got a toy, they started to play tug-war with the toys, Jack started to growl.

"He doesn't like that!" I said, I pulled out my cell phone snapping a photo of them playing tug war, Jeff let Jack won, Jack took off running with the toy and he hid it under the entertainment center. Jeff went and pulled it out, Jack grabbed it from his hand and took off running towards our bedroom.

"He's so funny." Jeff said as he got up from the floor, he sat back down on the couch with me and wrapped his arm around me.

"This is the life." I said cuddling up next to him when Jack came running back out without a toy in his mouth, he jumped onto the couch with us and rested on both our laps.

"Where'd you put your toy?" Jeff asked rough housing with Jack.

"Man's best friend." I said.

"I'm glad you talked me into getting him, come on little guy, let's get you a treat." Jeff said picking Jack up as he stood up. Jeff carried Jack out to the kitchen setting him on the ground as he dug out the treats.

"Make him sit." I said as I looked over at them in the kitchen.

"Sit." Jeff said as Jack sat, Jeff tossed the treat down to him and Jack caught it in his mouth.

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed." I said as I stood up, Jack ran up to me sniffing my cast.

"I should take Jack outside one time before we go to bed." Jeff said as he went to the sliding door letting Jack out, I moved Jack's bed into the bedroom with us, I figured to let him sleep in our room now so he could be closer to us. I heard the dog tags jingle into the house. "Good boy." Jeff said as I shook my head laughing as Jeff and Jack walked into the room, I folded the blanket back to find the toy Jack and Jeff were playing with earlier underneath it.

"Look what I found." I said grabbing it and I held it down for Jack to sniff, he grabbed it from my hand and ran to his bed hiding it under the bed's cushion.

"Stupid dog, but I love him." Jeff said as I went into the bathroom changing into my pajamas, I walked out and Jeff was already in the bed.

"I should wear more shorts or capri's so it won't bother my cast."

"I'll enjoy it too." Jeff said as I slid into the bed and Jeff wrapped his arms around me, he kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." Jeff said as we both fell asleep, in the middle of the night Jack jumped onto our bed and laid in between Jeff and I.


	68. Lazy Day

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Caylee's Point of View-  
**  
I woke up by Jack licking my face.

"Jack, I'm getting up." I said as I pushed the dog off me, I rolled over and pried Jeff's hands off me. I got up from the bed walking out to the living room being followed by Jack at my feet jumping about, I opened the sliding door and I watched Jack run out into the backyard, he was chasing after butterflies and squirrel's. 'Stupid dog.' I thought as I felt muscled arms wrap around my waist.

"Good morning." Jeff said.

"Morning, sorry if I woke you." I said staring out watching Jack still, now he was jumping around a flower barking at it.

"You didn't wake me, I was just curious why it was so empty and cold in the bed."

"It couldn't of gotten that cold, you were under the blankets." I said as I turned my head slightly to try and look at him.

"Your like freaking Houdini because your always able to get out of my grip, how's that?"

"Because I'm strong, do you want me to make you some breakfast?" I asked as I turned around and rested my hands on his chest, Jeff wrapped his arms back around me putting it on the arch of my back.

"No, you should be off that leg, I'll make your breakfast and I'll call a few people to explain about your incident and see who wants to hang with you."

"I can drive over to their house you know."

"You broke your right ankle, you drive with your right foot." Jeff said as he bent his head down kissing me on the lips.

"I'll use my left foot." I said as Jack ran into the house, Jeff removed the one hand from my back and slid the door shut.

"I'm not going to let you drive, if you need to go somewhere, call my dad and he will drive you or call someone around here." Jeff said as he pecked me on the lips again.

"Fine, come on Jack, let's play a little bit." I said as I walked away from Jeff grabbing a ball off the ground, Jack followed me to the couch and I tossed it, Jack ran and grabbed and brought it back to me. Jeff sat on the arm of the couch resting his arm around me as Jack ran back the second time.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Cereal, nothing special." I said as Jeff took the ball this time and tossing it.

"Okay, what cereal do you want?"

"What kind you have?" I asked as I grabbed the ball from Jack's grip tossing it again.

"Lucky Charms, Fruity Pebbles and Captain Crunch." Jeff said as he stood up.

"Fruity Pebbles please." I said.

"Coming up." Jeff said as he went into the kitchen, Jeff first opened the cabinet to get Jack's food.

"Daddy's going to get you food." I said as Jack dropped the ball and ran into the kitchen.

"Thanks for that." Jeff said as I just giggled as I stood up and headed towards the bedroom. "Where are you going?" Jeff asked.

"To the bedroom, going to unpack our suitcases and start laundry so we could have clean clothes." I yelled out from the bedroom.

"Am I going to have to strap you down so you won't be able to walk?"

"You walked around when you sprained your ankle."

"Sprained is different from broken." Jeff said.

"Tomato Tomato." I said in two different ways.

"Their still different, come sit your ass down and eat."

"Is Sponge Bob Square Pants on?"

"I'll put the movie on." Jeff said as I hobbled out to the living room, I sat down putting my leg up on the coffee table, Jeff carried mine and his cereal out to the living room, he turned on the movie, Jack jumped onto the couch sitting in between us, and he started watching the movie with us.

"He likes the movie, I'm assuming." I said as he was staring at the television.

"Yeah, I'm going to call Yuk, Kimo, Marty and my dad, may I get you anything?"

"No, I'm going to go separate our clothes for laundry." I said.

"Let me carry them though."

"Deal." I said as I went into the bedroom sitting on the bed separating the clothes when the doorbell rang, Jack started barking as he chased Jeff to the door.

"Caylee, Shannon and MJ's here!" Jeff yelled into the room.

"Okay!" I said as MJ walked into the room and she jumped onto the bed with me.

"You need help?" MJ asked.

"Sure." I said as she helped me separating the clothes.

"So, we were talking about locations, we want to have our wedding in Texas as well." MJ said.

"You sure? I mean, isn't all Shannon's family and friends up here?"

"They are, but mom is in Texas and I don't know when she's moving up here."

"You shouldn't move it just because of mom, she can easily fly up here, I can pay for her ticket." I said as I flew Jeff's t-shirt into the proper pile as Jack ran into the room.

"Aw, this must be Jack." MJ said as she picked him up and set him on the bed.

"You didn't see him when you came in?"

"No, he was hiding behind Jeff's legs." MJ said as she snuggled up to Jack, he was sniffing and licking her face.

"He's a part of this family now, we were playing catch earlier. "

"That must be fun, I have enough with Shannon's dogs."

"I need to go over and see his dogs." I said as MJ set Jack on the bed and he started sniffing the clothes that we were separating, MJ started helping me separate them again. "So, who is going to be a part of your wedding party?"

"Same people as your wedding, but I'm going to have just Chavo walk me down."

"Sounds good, when do you fly out for ECW?" I asked.

"We fly out Tuesday morning."

"One more night for us to spend together."

"Yeah, what do you have planned?" MJ asked as she looked at me with a questionable look.

"Nothing, I'm on house arrest, I can't even drive."

"You broke your right ankle, you can't drive with a broken right ankle."

"That's what Jeff said."

"What did I say?" Jeff asked as him and Shannon came into the room.

"Said she couldn't drive because she broke her right ankle." MJ said.

"Your really stupid if you want to drive with that ankle." Shannon said as he started playing with Jack.

"I want to get out and explore and stuff, what if I need something from the store?" I asked.

"You can call someone to get it." MJ said, I gave up on the argument.

"First load to the washer!" Jeff said as he grabbed the pile, and we all hobbled to the living room.

"Can we get out to those jumps?" Shannon asked looking out into the backyard.

"Yeah, let's go!" I said.

"You can go out there, but your not getting on a dirt bike or four wheeler." Jeff said.

"I'll stay off with you." MJ said as I put a leash on Jack, Shannon and Jeff jumped on their dirt bikes, MJ and I walked out to the jumps with Jack, he wanted to sniff every tree and he wanted to chase all the squirrels or butterflies. We got to the jumps and we stood there watching them do their jumps on dirt bikes, Jack was having fun out there in the jumps.

"We should really buy our dirt bikes or four wheelers." I said.

"Not until your leg gets better." MJ said.

"I know, but I miss having fun." I said as Shannon and Jeff drove up to us.

"You guys ready to head back?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah, see you back at the house." MJ said as MJ, Jack and I walked back to the house. I unhooked Jack's leash and hung it up on the hook next to Jeff's keys.

"You want to help me with dinner?" I asked MJ.

"Sure, what do you want to cook?" MJ asked.

"What do you guys want for dinner?" I asked Shannon and Jeff who were playing with Jack.

"It doesn't matter, I'll eat anything." Shannon said.

"Jeff?" MJ asked.

"I'm fine with whatever you decide to cook, it's my kitchen, if it's not in my kitchen then I don't like it." Jeff said as MJ and I looked through the cabinets.

"Hot dogs and Macaroni Cheese?" I asked looking at MJ.

"Sounds good." MJ said as we started cooking the meals, we also cooked corn and mashed potatoes.

"Dinner's ready." I said as MJ set the dining table with the plates and silverware. We dished out the food, we sat down at the table.

"I'll be back I got to feed Jack." Jeff said as he got up putting food in the dog's food dish.

"What's on the agenda tomorrow?" Shannon asked.

"Nothing yet, I'm surprised you guys came over." I said as I set my fork down. We finished dinner, and we watched Batman.

"We should get out of here, figured to give you guys a visit." Shannon said as he petted Jack a little.

"Alright, should we expect you tomorrow?" Jeff asked as I hugged MJ tightly as he pulled Shannon into a manly hug.

"Probably not." MJ said as MJ hugged Jeff and I hugged Shannon.

"Call me Tuesday telling me you landed safely, I worry." I said as Jeff picked up Jack, we walked them out to their car and waited for them to pull away. We finished our laundry and we were off to bed again.


	69. Out On The Town

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

Jeff woke me up the next morning by slightly shaking me.

"Honey, you got to get up, it's almost one in the afternoon and Jack has a vet appointment at 2:30." Jeff said in a whisper voice.

"Okay, give me five more minutes." I said putting my arm over my eyes to block out the sun light.

"No more five minutes, come on." Jeff said picking Jack up and setting him on my stomach, Jack ran up to my face licking it.

"I'm up now Jack." I said as I picked Jack up as I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed.

"Go shower up, and I'll grab us some lunch to take with us." Jeff said kissing my forehead as he headed out of the room, Jack jumped out of my arms and followed Jeff out of the room, I got to my feet and I pulled out my clothing for the day. I went into the connecting bathroom leaving the door open, I got undressed and climbed into the shower, I could only stand one way in the shower so the cast could hang out of the tub. I started showering and realized I could rinse off my entire body. "I was thinking about taking the wreath with us and taking it over to my moms grave today, is that okay?" Jeff asked he got closer.

"That's fine with me, it'll get me out of the house and off my fat butt." I said.

"How's it coming in there?" I heard Jeff ask, I moved the curtain a little for me to peak out and I saw him leaning against the door frame to the bathroom.

"I'm kind of having troubles rinsing off my body." I said, he just chuckled a little and he scratched his eyebrow.

"Why didn't you just put a plastic bag over it or something?"

"I'm stupid, will you help me or something?"

"I'll be back to help you." Jeff said as he left the room and came back with an empty pitcher.

"What's that for?" I asked as he pulled the curtain open and Jack was running around the bathroom excitedly because he didn't know what was going on and he would jump onto his hind legs putting his front paws onto the tub to look in.

"I'm going to fill it with water and pour it on you, from now on your taking baths, it'll be easier or something." Jeff said as he was trying not to laugh.

"It's not funny."

"Yes, it is, but at least I get a good view." Jeff said kissing me on the lips before he poured a pitcher full of water on me.

"You should take off your clothes to make it even."

"If I do that, Jack isn't going to make it to his appointment because I would have to rape you."

"Like that's a threat." I said as I felt the water turn ice cold. "Oh my god! Cold!" I said shivering.

"Had to, sorry." Jeff said as he set the pitcher down, he turned off the shower, he grabbed a towel opening it for me and he held his hands out to stretch the towel out corner to corner.

"I can handle rest of this, but thanks." I said as I went to grab the towel, but he moved it out of the way, I finally let him wrap the towel around me to make him happy.

"You finish getting dress beautiful and I will go put Jack on his leash." Jeff said as he lightly pecked me on the lips before he lift the bathroom, I dried myself off before I got dress and pulled out my hair dryer. I started blow drying my hair so it will be easier to style, Jeff walked around the corner walking Jack on his leash. "We're just going to the vet, you don't have to look too hot, because I don't want other guys ogling over you." Jeff said.

"You don't have to worry about the other guys, there's only one handsome person in this world that can have me." I said as I put the hair dryer down and just let rest of my hair dry naturally. I walked out of the bathroom and slipped on a sandal since I wasn't able to wear shoes on my cast and I grabbed my crutches and slid them under my armpits.

"Ready beautiful?" Jeff said pecking me on the lips.

"Yep, ready hot stuff?" I asked as he walked in front of me opening the front door and let me walk out first.

"Sure am, you cool having Jack on your lap?" Jeff asked as we got to his car, I opened my door and sat in the passenger seat.

"No problem, come here Jack." I said as I stuck my hands out picking up Jack and grabbed his leash from Jeff.

"These are going in the backseat." Jeff said grabbing the crutches and put them in the backseat.

"Who's a big boy? You're a big boy!" I said as I played with Jack's floppy ears.

"Are you harassing that dog?"

"No, I'm just playing with him." I said as I rolled down the window a little for the air to blow in and Jack was trying to stick his head out of the window, he was trying to smell everything. We arrived to the Vet place, Jeff walked around pulling out the crutches first, I opened my door letting Jack jump out and Jeff grabbed Jack's leash from me and handed me the crutches. I stood up and slid them under my armpits, when I got out of the way I shut the door.

"I'm sure this puppy is healthy." Jeff said as we got to the door, a guy and a girl were walking out with a pug and they held the door open for me and Jeff.

"Mr. Hardy?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes ma'am, and this is Jack." Jeff said picking Jack up.

"Is this his first check-up?" She asked.

"With us, we adopted him a month ago, and never was got around to getting him in here." I said.

"The vet will be right with you, please have a seat and fill out these papers." She said handing us papers, we walked over to two empty seats, and we sat down. Jack laid down and stuck his head in between his two paws, he was so cute. Jeff and I were filling out the paperwork to our best knowledge when the vet came out.

"Hardy?" The Vet asked.

"Here." Jeff said as we stood up and we walked Jack back and Jeff picked him up onto the table. The Vet did basic check-up things, weighing him, checking his eyes and ears, etc.

"Does he need any shots?" I asked as they let me sit down in the chair.

"He needs to get two." The Vet said.

"I'll wait for you out in the lobby, I can't watch people or things getting poked with needles." I said getting to my feet, I kissed Jeff and went out to the lobby. I waited for Jeff and Jack to come out, Jeff was carrying Jack.

"He's going to be okay, he's such a good boy." Jeff said kissing the top of Jack's head.

"Just like his father." I said ruffling Jeff's hair before I kissed him. We went out to Jeff's car, we got situated in the car, and Jeff drove us over to the grave yard where his mom was buried. "You want to bring Jack with us?" I asked as Jeff climbed out.

"Would you be able to walk with him while walking with you crutches?" Jeff asked as he pulled out my crutches and handing them to me and Jack was already on the ground running around, his leash was tied around my waist.

"I should, you got the wreath?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's not heavy, I can carry it with my pinky." Jeff said, luckily we didn't have to cross the street this time. Jack and I followed Jeff to where his mother was buried, I know he goes there a lot more than I did with Eddie. "Here it is." Jeff said as we stopped in front of the tombstone that read 'Ruby Moore Hardy xxxx-1986' (I don't know what year she was born.

"Hey Mrs. Hardy, I'm your daughter in law Christina Lee, we brought you a little wreath in spirit of our wedding." I said as Jeff put the wreath on the plot.

"This is our dog Jack." Jeff said as Jack started tugging at my wrist to go sniff a tree.

"I'll let you have your alone time, Jack wants to go sniff that tree." I said as I hobbled away with Jack.

**Jeff's Point of View-**

I waited until Jack had pulled Caylee enough away to start talking to my mom.

"I'm sorry I haven't been coming here lately mom. I know what your thinking, what am I doing marry someone her age? I don't care about her age, I love her mom, and I hope that you can see that. Dad went to the wedding, he really liked it, he even agreed to give her away. He gets along with her and her family greatly, and her mom really likes me. My career is going good, I'm behaving and I'm not doing drugs anymore. I really changed my life around mom, I just hope that your proud of me and see the changes I've made and I'm not going to screw up this time, I don't want to lose my wife." I said looking over at Caylee who was hanging on her crutches and Jack was running around in the bushes trying to sniff a butterfly. "Your probably thinking I'm crazy for some of the stuff that I might of done, but with her, it doesn't seem half as crazy and I just want to be with her. I hope that your looking down on us and see how much we love each other and look past the age. Matt's doing real good, he has been wrestling his heart out and we talk here and there, but we usually do our own things, I still love him as a brother. Shannon and Caylee's twin are planning on marrying soon, Caylee's a wrestler and she's going to get the Diva's belt at Wrestle Mania. Shane and Velvet Sky are still going out, I don't know when their getting hitched. I promise I will continue to behave especially for Caylee, and for our life ahead of us. I love you mom." I said as I stood there looking at my mom's grave, I miss her deeply and losing my mom at such a young age is still a big impact on my life now, I don't know what it's like for Caylee, but at least we'll be able to support each other. "Bye mom." I said as I walked over to where Caylee and Jack were standing.

"Your ready to go?" Caylee asked.

"I had a little chat with her, we should get back to the house." I said as she tugged at Jack to turn around and we headed back to my car, we climbed into my car and I drove us home.

"When are you leaving?" Caylee asked.

"Why, do you want me out of the house sooner?"

"No, I wasn't sure if you were going to ECW or not." Caylee said as I pulled into the driveway.

"I wasn't planning on going to ECW, I wasn't going to leave until Friday morning."

"Good." Caylee said as she leant over kissing me before I climbed out. We got into the house, I made sure that Caylee got settled on the couch and she was watching some movie on Lifetime, I don't really care about the chick flicks.

"I'm going to get into Itchweeed and get the weeds cut and lawn mowed outside." I said as I kissed her forehead.

"Jack likes the tall grass and weeds though."

"But their annoying me, soon enough we're not going to be able to see Jack, I don't need you going out there chasing after him on your crutches and I don't need you out there weed whacking or mowing with your broken leg." I said as I sat down on the arm of the couch looking at the television and Jack was chewing on a bone.

"You do that, and I'll order us a pizza or something."

"You know what I like." I said as I went into the bedroom chasing into Itchweeed's clothing, I went into the garage grabbing the mower and weed whacker getting the lawn down.


	70. Night At Home

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

Jeff went outside to work on the yard, and I'm watching this movie called Alibi on Lifetime, and I got up from the couch hobbling over to the bookshelf picking up the phone book, I had some calls to make.

"Thank you for calling Papa Johns Pizza, may I take your order?" A girl asked.

"May I get a medium pepperoni pizza?" I asked as I moved the telephone book onto the couch next to me.

"Yes, would you like to try any of our cheesy bread?" She asked.

"No thanks, that should be it for today." I said.

"For pick-up or delivery?" She asked, I got to my feet and hobbled to the back door.

"Delivery."

"Address?" She asked as I opened the door, I covered the microphone.

"Address?"

"6543 Spiffy Drive." Jeff said over the noise of the mower, (not his actual address, if I knew his address, I wouldn't be sitting her writing this story.

"6543 Spiffy Drive." I said into the phone, I shut the door and went back to the couch.

"Alright, the total would be $10.32, and it should be there in thirty minutes or less." She said as she hung up the phone. Jack ran and jumped onto the couch, he stepped onto the phone book and started licking my face.

"Hey Jack, you want to play?" I asked as I picked him up and moved him to my lap I scratched his belly and petted his back until he laid down and was slowly falling asleep. I flipped through the yellow pages of the phone book. "Doctor offices...." I said, I figured that I should get a pap smear now that I'm sexually active. I dialed in the number and held the phone up to my ear.

"Thank you for calling, may I help you?" A female asked.

"Yeah, I was looking at getting a pap smear done, can you connect me or is this where I set up an appointment?" I asked.

"I'll set up an appointment for you here, what about Friday around 2?" She asked as I could hear her typing.

"Sounds good." I said.

"Name."

"Christina Lee Hardy."

"Alright, I'll see you Friday." She said.

"Thanks." I said hanging up the phone, and I dialed the Legend's number, I felt more comfortable him taking me rather than Kimo, Yuk or Marty, even though I could have Yuk's wife take me, but I don't know her that well.

"Hello?" The Legend asked picking up the phone.

"Hey, am I interrupting anything?"

"No, I have all the time in the world for you."

"Aw...I got a favor to ask of you."

"Should I be scared of this favor?" The Legend asked chuckling a little.

"No, you shouldn't be scared. I have a doctor's appointment Friday, Jeff isn't going to be here and he doesn't want me driving with this stupid cast on my leg, I was wondering if you would drive me to and from the doctor." I said as I petted Jack a little more.

"Sure thing, you sick?"

"No, I was just going to get a check up."

"Alright, what time is your appointment?"

"2, you want to come over before hand and I will cook you a lunch to pay you back?" I said.

"That sounds nice, I'll write it down so I won't forget, and what did you do to your leg?"

"I broke my ankle during my wrestling match Friday."

"Well, that was wonderful."

"I know it was." I said.

"Let me let you go, I have something I have to go do." The Legend said.

"Alright, I'll see you Friday." I said.

"Friday it is." He said as we hung up the phone and I set the phone to the side, and I started petting Jack again as I got back into the movie that was playing.

"Do I have money for the pizza?" I said out loud, I moved Jack onto the couch next me, he looked at me like I was stupid. "I'll be back." I said standing up and grabbed my crutches, I haven't been using them a lot lately. I hobbled back to the bedroom to look through my wallet when I heard the back sliding door open.

"Where are you?" Jeff asked.

"In the bedroom, making sure I have cash for the pizza."

"Oh." Jeff said as I could her talking babyish to Jack and Jack was barking and growling because of Jeff playing rough with him.

"How's the lawn going Itchweeed?" I asked walking back into the living room with my wallet.

"It's pretty much finished, I came in to get a glass of water because I'm as thirsty as a mother fucker boy." Jeff said doing his Itchweeed laugh which makes me giggle every time. "Are you laughing at me?"

"Yes, that laugh makes me laugh every time." I said in between laughs, I sat on the couch moving my crutches, and Jeff sat on the arm of the chair, he fell back landing on my upper legs, and his back rested on the cushion next to me and his butt and legs were on me.

"I was going to tickle you but that cast might hurt me when your kicking about."

"Why tickle me?"

"You were laughing at me." Jeff said as Jack jumped onto the third cushion and started licking Jeff's face.

"Get him Jack!" I said, Jeff reached his arms up picking Jack up and turning him about to lay on his chest.

"Who's side are you on dog?" Jeff said as he was playing with skin on his face.

"Mine, he's mommy's dog." I said smiling.

"That just has to change." Jeff said as he rolled his legs off me and onto the floor.

"How? Your only going to be here for two or three days, by then he will be trained to attack you at the door." I said as he got into sitting position and he wrapped his arm around me.

"He won't attack me, would you Jack?" Jeff said petting Jack who was now on my lap.

"Maybe."

"He won't attack me, he loves me." Jeff said making a kissing face for Jack to give him a kiss. The door bell rang, Jack jumped off my lap and ran towards the door barking.

"Coming." I said as I went to stand up and Jeff pushed me back down.

"Sit!" Jeff said pointing at me and he stood up, I gave him the money.

"I am starting to think I'm the dog here." I said.

"Well, you are a bitch sometimes." Jeff said, I was in shock, I was going to say something back but he opened the door. Jeff paid for the food and brought it into the house.

"How rude, you called me a bitch."

"But you're my bitch, that's all that matters." He said kissing the top of my head as he set the pizza down on the coffee table, and he sat down next to me.

"What do you want to drink?" I asked standing up and grabbing my crutches.

"Let me get them."

"Your sitting down and I'm already up." I said as I started hobbling away to the kitchen.

"A beer please."

"You better brush your teeth or have a mint before you kiss me." I said as I pulled out a beer and a can of Coke for myself, I hobbled back as best as I could holding the drinks and walk on crutches.

"Will do, but one kiss before I take a drink." Jeff said as I set the beer and the Coke onto the coffee table, we were just going to eat the pizza from the box, I sat down next to him resting my crutches against the back of the couch. I turned my attention back to Jeff, he grasped my face and pulled it in for a kiss. "What movie is this?" Jeff asked as he opened his beer and I opened my soda.

"Alibi, I think it's almost over, you want to watch something else?" I asked as he opened the pizza box and grabbed a piece.

"What's this movie about?" Jeff asked taking a bite of the pizza.

"It's about this guy who recorded his voice onto a machine, he had it set to call this girl every night at the same time, and the one night he was out murdering some chick, they wanted to put him on trial and the girl that was called testified as his alibi, until she realizes that he is the murderer and she investigated it herself."

"Weird, but interesting."

"Are you going to start watching Lifetime movies?"

"I might have too." Jeff said.

"Some of these Lifetime movies have some sex scenes in it."

"Does this one?"

"I don't think so." I said as Jeff snapped his fingers.

"It just means I have to watch more of these movies to see those scenes."

"At least I have someone to watch my chick flicks with." I said as we ate our pizza and watched rest of Alibi.

"I'm going to go finish the yard, what are you going to do?" Jeff asked.

"Going to go fold our laundry and pack your bag."

"Thanks sweetie." Jeff said as he kissed my forehead and headed out of the living room.


	71. Smack A Hoe

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

I hobbled into the bedroom and I grabbed all the clothes needed to put in Jeff's suitcase.  
"What are you doing Jack?" I yelled out into the living room because I haven't heard his dog tags jingle in a while, then I heard them jingle and he ran into the room. "There you are, get up here." I said patting the bed, I climbed onto the bed, I set the pillows up against the head rest and I leant against them to support my back. I started re-folding his clothes for them to be able to fit in his suitcase, I then went in search of travel sized personal hygiene stuff to put in his suitcase, I came back to see that Jack had put one of his toys in the suitcase. "You want daddy take that with him?" I asked petting Jack on the head, and he jumped off the bed and ran out into the living room. I heard him whimpering a little, I walked out there and I realized he was scratching at the sliding door, I slightly opened the door. "Hey Itchweeed, Jack's got to pee, it ok if I let him out?" I yelled out into the yard.

"Let him out here boy!" Jeff yelled, I rolled my eyes, I opened the door more and I stepped aside for Jack to let him run out. I left the door open so Jack could run back in when he's done. I went back to packing Jeff's suitcase, I hid Jack's toy in the suitcase so Jeff won't see it until he got to his destination. After I finished his packing, I laid down on the bed, and my phone vibrated from MJ calling me.

"Hey Caylee!" MJ said as I answered it.

"Hey yourself, calling me to let me know you arrived safely."

"Yeah, that and to chit chat with you."

"Isn't that why Shannon is there?" "Shannon is watching the television." MJ said as I scooted down on the bed resting my head on my hand.

"What did you guys do today before flying?"

"Nothing really, just watching some television and annoying Matt, the usual."

"Sounds fun, I told Matt we were going to annoy him with our feminine ways." I said as I heard Jack run back into the house.

"I know, especially if we are living so close together."

"I know right, we can have sleep over's on weekends."

"Caylee, we're 19, we don't have sleep over's we party, get drunk then end up falling asleep and waking up the next morning not remembering the night before." MJ said.

"Sounds like a good time." Shannon said in the background.

"Leave it to Shannon, but we can have a night a week where just me and you can watch chick flicks and do girly things like manicures or something."

"Your already getting bored in that house aren't you?"

"Very much so."

"Have Jeff ease your mind, I know he still have left over ones from your honeymoon." MJ said as Shannon cracked up laughing in the background.

"He's going Itchweeed on the yard right now, and I should go see what Jack is doing." I said as I got up from the bed to go see Jack on the couch chewing on his bone.

"After the yard work is done, you never know."

"Yeah, like I would do that with a broken leg."

"You can do it with a broken leg, let me ask Shannon, Shannon!" MJ said.

"What?" Shannon asked.

"Can you have sex with someone if their leg is broken?" MJ asked.

"Yeah, you planning on breaking your leg?" Shannon asked.

"No, Caylee's sake, see Shannon said you could." MJ said.

"I'm not listening to Shannon, he's a horn dog."

"Shut up, he is not." MJ said.

"Whatever."

"Don't whatever me." MJ said.

"I can say whatever whenever I can."

"Not to me."

"Yes I can, whatever, whatever, whatever." I said in a sing song manner.

"Don't make me climb through this phone and go smack a hoe on you."

"Smack a hoe?"

"Yes, smack a hoe, you heard me."

"What are you two talking about?" Shannon asked.

"Going smack a hoe on people." MJ said.

"I want to go smack a hoe on Adam, and Vickie."

"Instead of going smack a hoe on them, I want to smack them WITH a hoe."

"Hoe as in the garden tool hoe or a human type hoe?"

"How can I smack them with a human type hoe, I'm not that strong." MJ said.

"I'm sure you can get the garden tool hoe from Itchweeed but you got to ask for his permission, you saw that in the pitchfork episode."

"I would LOVE to smack them with a hoe, we should do it Friday."

"No, I'm not going to be there Friday, wait until I come back at Wrestle Mania to do it." I complained.

"Fine, you bring the hoe's then."

"How many do we need?"

"You need one human hoe for Matt, and nine or ten garden tool hoe's."

"Matt will be pissed if we brought him a hoe." I said giggling though.

"It'll be funny though."

"At least he'll get some that night."

"Right." MJ said.

"It's a plan, we're going to go smack them with a hoe, but wait I can't bring the hoe's on a plane though."

"We'll buy them then and hide them somewhere."

"Where to hide them?" I asked thinking.

"Wait, if we do it at Wrestle Mania, we'll be at home with mom and we can store them in her garage."

"We can do that."

"Will mom go for it?"

"She doesn't need to know what we're doing with so many hoe's." I asked.

"True, but knowing mom if she found out, she would want to do it as well." MJ said as we were laughing.

"Okay, it's a deal."

"Let me let you go, we are going to go get ice cream." MJ said.

"You do that, give Matt and Shannon my love."

"Will do, give Jeff, Itchweeed and Shane my love if you see him."

"Deal, love you." I said.

"Love you too, kisses."

"Kisses." I said hanging up the phone, I didn't notice Jeff standing in the door frame.

"What are we smiling at?" Jeff asked.

"You should of just heard mine and MJ's conversation."

"I'm all ears." Jeff said as he walked, he laid on the bed on his stomach and he rested his chin on my stomach. I ran my hands through his hair as I explained our conversation and Jack went and laid in his own bed. "So, let me get the straight, we are going to go smack Adam and Vickie with garden hoe's?" Jeff asked.

"Yep, your in right?" I asked as I played with the tips of his hair.

"Oh, I'm in, it'll be the only time I can smack someone with a hoe."

"You tired, you look like your going to fall asleep."

"Yeah, yard work is tiring."

"Why don't you go wash off the paint and sweat and I'll get the bed ready for you?"

"Alright." Jeff said as he sat up and I gave him a kiss. I got up, and I folded the blanket down, I fluffed his pillows to an extent, and I went out to the kitchen to get him a water bottle. I got back to the bedroom and he was pulling up his pajama bottoms.

"Here's your water bottle." I said as I handed it to him.

"Thanks sweetie." Jeff said kissing me.

"No problem." I said as I climbed into the bed, and he climbed in on his side, he wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer to his embrace. He moved my hair out of the way of my neck and he started nibbling at it. "Not tonight Jeff." I said.

"Why not, we're at home and I'm leaving in two days." Jeff said.

"I have a doctor's appointment on Friday and I'm not allowed to have sex two to three days before this appointment."

"Oh, but you owe me big." Jeff said as he rewrapped his arms around me.


	72. Saying Good Bye

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Friday-Caylee's Point of View-**

Jeff was leaving this morning for the airport and to wherever Smack Down is tonight. He was leaving at 10, so I got up at 8 to get him up to shower and make sure he has everything.

"Jeffrey Nero, it's time to get up." I said as I pecked him on the lips and moved strands of hair behind his ear.

"Do I have to?"

"Yeah, your going to miss your flight and we don't want that."

"I want that, I want to stay here with you." Jeff said opening his eyes staring at me with his giant green eyes.

"Don't look at me with those green eyes, you know I can't say no to you when you look at me with your green eyes."

"I hope that you would let me stay here."

"Sorry, you got work to do, I promise I'll be here when you come back." I said as I kissed him one more time before I climbed out of bed, Jack jumped out of his bed, he followed me out to the kitchen, I poured some food into Jack's dish and I made some strawberry pop tarts for Jeff and a cup of coffee for him while he showered. Jeff came out with a hoodie sweater on with the hood pulled on and a pair of jeans. "Is Shane picking you up, or are you driving yourself to the airport?" I asked as I handed him his cup of coffee and pop tarts.

"Shane's picking me up, are you going to be okay here by yourself?"

"Yeah, your father is coming over and taking me to the doctors appointment and your father and I are going to hang out for rest of the day."

"You are?" Jeff asked shocked.

"Yeah, do you know you look really hot in that hoodie?" I asked as I sat on his lap, and he wrapped his arm around my back.

"I've heard it before." Jeff said smiling as I grabbed one of his pop tarts taking a bite. "That's my pop tart, go get your own." Jeff said as he pulled the plate away from my reach.

"I'll go get my own then." I said getting up and walking back to the kitchen.

"Where are your crutches?" Jeff asked.

"In the bedroom."

"Shouldn't you be walking with them?"

"Yeah, but it's hard to carry stuff with them."

"Then they should of put a walking cast on you." Jeff said shaking his head.

"It would have been better because I would have been able to drive."

"Your still going on about driving?"

"Yes." I said as Jack was running around at my feet. "Go get daddy!" I said as Jack ran out and jumped on Jeff's lap.

"Jack!" Jeff said as he put his plate on the coffee table next to his coffee and started playing with Jack. I carried my pop tarts out to the coffee table, I sat down and watched Jeff play with Jack.

"We should get photos." I said as I pulled out my cell phone taking pictures of me, Jeff and Jack when the door bell rang. Jack jumped off Jeff's lap and ran towards the door barking.

"I'm coming." Jeff said as I got up as well, Jeff went and answered the door, I went into the bedroom grabbing his suitcase.

"Hey, you ready to go?" I heard Shane ask, and I started dragging Jeff's suitcase with me.

"Yeah one minute." Jeff said as he came to the door frame once I got there, Shane picked Jack up and he was playing with Jack. "What are you doing trying to drag my bag?"

"I was trying to help." I said as Jeff grabbed the bag.

"Thanks." Jeff said kissing me on the lips, I grabbed my crutches and slid them under my armpits, we walked out to the living room, Shane was on the ground playing with Jack.

"Are we interrupting anything?" I asked biting my lip trying not to laugh at the sight in front of me.

"No, just playing with your dog." Shane said as he got to his feet and started dusting himself off.

"I'm ready to go." Jeff said as we got closer to the front door.

"I'll take your bag, and I'll wait for you out in the car." Shane said as Jeff handed his bag over to him. We were standing in the front door frame, I got off my crutches, even though they made me slightly taller, but Jeff grabbed my hands rubbing the tops of them with his index finger.

"Are you going to be okay here by yourself?" Jeff asked, I knew he was worried, I worried more about him since he was the one traveling on airplanes and cars, me, I'm going to be at home the whole time, what's the worse thing that will happen? I'm going to get fat probably.

"I'll be fine, are you going to be okay on tour without me?" I asked as I felt tears coming to my eyes, I don't know why I felt tears come to my eyes or a tear ball, I think it's because the guy I love is leaving and we are going to be separated, yeah we'll have the phone and he'll be back as late as Tuesday, and as early as tomorrow night.

"I'll be fine, don't cry okay, I'll call you every hour if not on the phone with you already, you have Jack and my dad is right down the street and you have his number. I really hate leaving you like this, but I got to work." Jeff said as I let go of his hands and hugged him tightly, I let a few tears slip out of my eyes, I think after this one it'll be easier because we get used to it. After we broke the hug, Jeff grasped my face with both his hands and pulled me into a passionate kiss, he then lightly bit my bottom lip, I moaned lightly in the back of my throat.

"You be safe okay, I don't need you breaking any bones or anyone else's, except if it was maybe Adam."

"I'll try." Jeff said as we kissed one more time, Jeff squatted down and started petting Jack. "You watch mommy now, make sure she doesn't do anything daddy would hate to miss or anything naughty." Jeff said looking up at me.

"I won't, if I did, you'll get photos for torture." I said as I hugged him tightly one more time, I could never get over how I love his big muscled arms wrapped around me, the way his hair smelt, the softness of his hair and his tenderness.

"I got to go, we'll be late if I don't get going."

"Okay." I said as we kissed one more time, Jeff walked out to Shane's car, I stood there watching him walk out to the car, I watched as he got in and they pulled away, I waved good-bye and I waited until they got far enough down the road and I shut the front door.


	73. Lunch Issues

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

"Why don't we go get you some food, you must be hungry and I need to figure out what I'm going to cook the Legend." I said as I hobbled towards the kitchen, Jack sat in front of the front door a little bit staring at it waiting for Jeff to come back in, it broke my heart, he came running when he heard the food hit his dish. "What does the Legend like to eat?" I asked myself as I started to look through the cupboards. "I should call Matt or Jeff and ask." I said as I went to the phone dialing Matt's number first, because if I called Jeff he would make Shane turn back right now.

"Hello?"

"Hey Matty, it's me Caylee." I said.

"What's up?"

"What does your dad like to eat?" I asked as Jack started playing with his food, he would throw a piece to the side then he would jump around it then he would eat it.

"He'll eat anything, why?"

"I promised him I will cook him lunch and I don't know what he likes to eat."

"If it's lunch, make him a sandwich or something simple, lunch shouldn't be like a whole meal like spaghetti or something." Matt said.

"What type of sandwich, ham, turkey, peanut butter and jelly? Does he like cheese, does he eat mustard or mayo?" I asked.

"Make him a ham sandwich with cheese and mayo, plus some chips and whatever he wants to drink."

"Okay, thanks Matt."

"Anything else you need me for?"

"Not now."

"Why didn't you call Jeff?" Matt asked.

"He just left, and I know him, if I called him he would make Shane turn around and bring him back right now, and he will miss his flight."

"That's my brother, let me let you go, Shannon and your sister are poking me to get off the phone."

"Poke them back."

"I will, bye." Matt said hanging up the phone.

"How rude, I wasn't able to say I love you." I said as I set the phone back down on the base. "Lets make the Legend's sandwich, ham, cheese and mayo." I said as I pulled out a plate, some bread and other things needed for the sandwich, I made the sandwich and cut it down the middle to two halves. "Chips, what type of chips do you think the Legend would want?" I asked looking at Jack who was staring up at me. I pulled out the three different bags, "We have regular Lay's, Cheddar Cheese and Sour Cream and Onion." I said looking at the three bags. "Regular, it is better to go plain than going risky with the others." I said as I scooped some onto the plate and I put the plate somewhere where Jack wouldn't be able to get to it. I looked at the clock on the microwave that read '11:00,' it's only been an hour to make this sandwich and talking to Matt. "I should go take a bath huh?" I said bending over petting Jack, I went into the bedroom starting the bath and I took a bath, Jack sat in my pile of dirty clothes, I don't know why but he did. I got out of the bath getting dressed, I grabbed my crutches and hobbled out to the living room, and now it was noon, taking a relaxing bath plus with a broken leg takes a little while. "I wonder when the Legend is coming over here, my appointment is at two." I said as I looked out in the backyard, Jack started scraping the door and I slid it open for him to run out. I leant down against the crutches watching the dog run about and do his business, this is going to be my day everyday. The doorbell rang which got my attention, I turned around and hobbled towards the front door, I opened it and the Legend was standing there.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Don't you want to come in and eat the lunch I made you, it's nothing much." I said as I hobbled backwards to give him room to walk in the house.

"Sure, but we should make it quick I got to go to the gas station to get gas for my car." He said as I went into the kitchen getting the plate of food I made him earlier.

"I asked Matt what you liked and he suggested this, so blame your son."

"No, it's good."

"What do you want to drink?" I asked as I handed him the plate and I went to get a glass.

"I'll get my drink, your on crutches, you won't be able to carry it." He said as he set down his plate and came into the kitchen getting his own drink, I hobbled back to the sliding door and I looked out, Jack was laying down trying to fall asleep.

"Jack, come here boy." I said patting my legs, Jack looked up at me and ran towards me, he ran inside and I slid the door shut.

"Jeff went for having a dog?" The Legend asked.

"Yeah, as long as he got to name him. Come on, and I'll get you a treat." I said as I hobbled to the kitchen pulling out the treats, Jack immediately sat down and I tossed the treat down to him and he caught it in his mouth. I pulled out a slim fast shake that I insisted Jeff to buy stock in when we were out the other day.

"Why are you drinking slim fast?" The Legend asked.

"Because, one they are supposed to help you lose weight and I know I'm going to be doing my fair share of gaining the weight this month just sitting at home."

"Don't they taste nasty?"

"I guess it's a taste you got to get used to." I said as I hobbled out of the kitchen carrying the can as best as I could and hobbled to the bedroom, I grabbed my purse throwing it on my shoulder and hobbled back out to the living room, the Legend was cleaning off his plate.

"Thanks for lunch, I see you helped Jeff changing a little around the house and you added some photos."

"Yeah, he wants to make it more homily, I guess." I said as I hobbled to the key rack picking up the key that was under the word home.

"Let's get going missy." He said.

"Alright, be good Jack." I said as I set out a potty pad just in case he has to use the bathroom while we're out.


	74. Waiting Room

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

The Legend was very helpful with the crutches, and we went to the gas station before he drove me to the hospital.

"What do you plan on doing after this appointment?" The Legend asked.

"Nothing really, I was going to ask if you would be willing to drive me over to Michaels or something for I can get some crafts or something to do with my free time rather than watching television." I said as the Legend parked in the Handi-Cap spot since he had the card and I had crutches as well, the Legend walked around grabbing the crutches from the back seat for me.

"No problem, maybe I'll pick some things up and we can do some of them together." He said, I've never knew he would be into doing crafts or anything. We walked into the waiting room, and I went up to the counter as the Legend went to save us seats.

"Yes?" The receptionist asked.

"I have a 2 o'clock appointment." I said.

"Name?"

"Christina Lee Hardy." I said in a whisper, I knew there were a few wrestling fans in the waiting room because there was a young boy wearing a Undertaker shirt, another little boy wearing a Cena shirt, a little girl wearing a Maria shirt, and the parents were wearing matching Randy Orton shirts.

"First time using this hospital?"

"Yes, I would like to make this my main hospital and get a primary doctor here."

"Fill out these papers, when your done bring them back up here, then the insurance people will call you from over there after your done there, then Dr. Allen will come out and get you." The receptionist explained, that's a lot of work. I hobbled over to where the Legend was sitting and I situated myself in the seat filling out this long annoying paperwork that I think is stupid sometimes, but at least their taking pre-cautions and wanting to know about your medical history.

"I think you have fans." The Legend said nodding to the two little boys, they were whispering and looking at me, I'm assuming the little girl was sick because her mom was cradling her, the two parents were whispering arguing.

"I know, I'm trying not to make eye contact though." I said.

"Come on, at least ask if they want an autograph, your going to get a bad rep if you don't be friendly."

"True." I said as I looked up at them smiling, and they squalled and squirmed. I went back to filling out my paperwork when I heard them trying to whisper to their dad.

"Dad, it's Caylee, she's that Diva that comes out with Jeff Hardy!" The one said tugging at his shirt.

"No it's not, she's not from North Carolina, she's from Texas." He said and I just had to giggle.

"Speak up." The Legend said.

"No, actually, I am Caylee, I just moved here to North Carolina." I spoke up in a louder manner so they could hear me.

"Excuse me?" The father asked.

"I'm Caylee, the Diva that comes out with Jeff Hardy, I broke my ankle so I'm out for a while." I said looking up at them.

"You don't have the red tips though." The father said.

"I cut them off for my wedding, I haven't had time to re-dye them."

"Yeah, when she fought against Candice last week on Smack Down she didn't have the red tips." The one boy said.

"Do you want an autograph or a photo?" I asked, as the boys excitedly jumped up and down, the mother pulled out some loose papers from her purse, I signed a piece for each person, I personally addressed them so they won't fight over which one was who's.

"May we get a photo?" The mother asked.

"I'll take it." The Legend said as the mother handed over the camera to him.

"May I take her?" I asked sticking my hands out for the little girl, she probably was one or two.

"Are you sure, she's sick?"

"No problem." I said as the mother handed her over to me.

"Hey there, you like Maria?"

"Yeah, she's my favorite." She said.

"She's one of my best friends, you want to talk to her?" I asked, she nodded yes, the Legend took the picture, and I pulled out my cell phone calling Maria. "Hey Maria."

"Hey what's up?" She asked.

"Um, I'm in the hospital waiting room and I have a sick little girl that is your biggest fan, she wants to say hi."

"Aw, put her on." Maria said as I handed the phone over, my phone was loud enough where I could hear what Maria was saying.

"Hi Maria, I'm your biggest fan." The little girl said.

"Hi there, what's your name?" Maria asked.

"I'm Jennifer."

"Hi Jennifer, thank you for being my fan. You get better okay?"

"Okay, I'll get better for you."

"You do that, are you and your family coming to see us when we come to North Carolina next month?"

"I don't know, are we daddy?" Jennifer asked, he shook his head no. "No, unfortunately." She said as I could tell she was upset.

"I'm sure if you talk nice enough to Caylee, she could get you and your family backstage and tickets for the event and you'll be able to meet me personally and get a photo." Maria said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, can you do that?" Maria asked as I went back to my paper work trying to get some of it finished.

"Yes I can, thank you Maria."

"Remember Maria loves you!" Maria said.

"I love you too Maria." Jennifer said handing the phone back to me and she ran back to her mom.

"Thanks for that." I said.

"No problem, let me let you go, I'm going to go work out some."

"Okay, love you." I said as I hung up the phone.

"Can you get us into the show?" Jennifer asked walking to me and I picked her up onto my lap.

"If it's okay with your parents." I said as I looked at her parents.

"We don't want to impose." The mother said.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not wrestling that night because I'll still be out because of my leg, I'll be in the audience, you can sit next to me." I said as I tickled Jennifer's stomach a little.

"Where would we pick up the tickets?" The father asked.

"Just meet me at the arena three hours before the show and I'll bring you backstage." I said as I set Jennifer back down and she went to her mother.

"Okay, thanks again."

"No problem." I said as I went back to work on my paperwork. I finished the paperwork, I hobbled back to the receptionist turning it in, then I went to the place she pointed at earlier for insurance, and I filled out their paperwork, dealt with the prices, and who I want as my doctor, I went with Dr. Allen, even though I haven't even had an appointment with him or her yet. I went and sat back down waiting for this Dr. Allen to come out and get me. Jennifer got called before me, the two little boys waved at me as they walked out and Jennifer waved good-bye over her mom's shoulder.

"That was nice what you did for them." The Legend said as he flipped a page in the Time magazine.

"I know, I wonder when I'm going to do my first autograph signing." I said thinking about it.

"Probably around Wrestle Mania, that's when your returning, isn't it?"

"Yeah, and since it'll be in my hometown as well." I said as I heard my name being called.


	75. Physical and Michaels

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

I followed the nurse into this room, it was a room that had a locking door on it unlike the other rooms that had just curtains.

"Is this your first time?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said as I nervously looked around the room like this is the last place I will see before I died, I don't know why I'm so nervous.

"Well, it's not that bad as what people say about it. I'll need you to get into these sheets." She said handing me these two cloth sheets that are as thin as the toilet seat covers you get in the bathroom stalls.

"May I keep my sock on?"

"No problem with that, Dr. Allen will be with you in a few minutes." She said as she headed towards the door.

"Is Dr. Allen a she or he?" I asked before she walked out.

"A he, is that a problem."

"No, it just makes me more awkward."

"Don't worry, he's a professional, he's done mine before." She said as she walked out, that doesn't make me feel any better plus if he's going to be my regular doctor from now on. I nervously got into those flimsy sheets that barely covered anything, I sat down and my butt was freezing to the bed, I'll only hope they don't have to get a nail and hammer to crack the ice between my butt and the bed for I can stand up, I was trying to cover myself up with my hands, but that's hard. I was looking around trying to get my mind off the embarrassment about to come. I heard a knock come to the door, knock knock, who's there, embarrassment.

"Come in." I said as Dr. Allen came in, I was hoping the nurse was lying to me about Dr. Allen being a man, but NOO, Dr. Allen was a man.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Allen." He said sticking out his hand and I barely stuck out my hand to shake his. "Nothing to be embarrassed about, I've seen it all before, plus if it makes you feel better I have a wife at home and I'm sure you have a husband right?" He said.

"Yeah, he doesn't know that I'm getting this done, all he knows is I have a doctors appointment and he will flip if he heard I was getting this done by a male doctor." I said.

"Did your husband come with you?" He asked as he went to wash his hands and get whatever things he needed for this thing.

"No, his father did though, I can't really drive with a broken leg and my husband is on tour anywhere from 4-6 day's a week."

"Oh, tour, so he's in a band?" He asked as he walked back to me.

"Not really." I said as he pushed me back some.

"Just relax, I'm not going to hurt you, at least try not to."

"Keyword, try. So, what does your wife do?"

"The nurse that walked you in here, that's my wife."

"Oh, she's nice, aw, I get it, she said you do her pap smear's as well." I said as I was trying so hard not to giggle.

"She tells everyone that if I'm doing their pap smear."

"Is it okay if I put you down as my regular doctor?"

"No problem, do you want me to do a STD test?"

"Sure, even though I shouldn't have any because I've only been with one man." I said, and I doubt Jeff has any.

"Just in case though, do you want one."

"Sure, while your down there right?"

"So, since I'm your regular doctor, what did you do to your leg?" He asked as he finished and I sat up to a regular sitting position.

"I fell and broke my ankle." I said, I kept it simple since I don't need to tell him that I'm a wrestler.

"Ouch, what do you do for a living since your husband is on tour?" He asked as he started giving me a breast exam as well.

"I usually go on tour as well, but since I broke my leg, they don't want me on tour with it and such."

"Oh, that sucks, when should I see you in here for your leg?"

"Probably about the first week of March." I said as he stopped the breast exam.

"You'll get the results in a week's time, anything else you want to discuss, like birth control or anything?"

"May I get a regular physical, anything that I could do without a leg?" I asked, he nodded yes.

"Get dress, and I'll have my nurse come and take you to a regular room." He said as he walked out and I got dressed, his wife came and took me to a regular room, she took my vitals for him. He came in and did my reflexes, checked my eyes, ears, nose, my mouth, heart beats, he made me bend over to check my spine, etc. "You check out okay, anything else?"

"Nope, I think that's it, I'll see you in a month and I'll get my results in a weeks time?"

"Yep, so I'll see you in a month." He said as I walked out to the waiting room, the Legend stood up and walked with me out of the hospital.

"How'd it go?" He asked.

"It went fine." I said as we walked to his car.

"Oh, while you were in your appointment, that family came back out, they made you a card." He said handing me a folded card from his pocket.

"Aw that is sweet and cute." I said looking at the card, the Legend then pulled out of the hospital parking lot. "My doctor is male, would Jeff be mad?"

"No, unless if there's a reason for him to be mad or jealous, if you start having an affair with this doctor then maybe."

"No nothing like that, it's just, the male doctor is the one that does my pap smear and breast exam." I said turning slight red from talking about this with him.

"So, it's not like you guys did anything, it was strictly professional, and for your health." The Legend said.

"Would you be upset or mad if your wife got hers done by a male doctor?"

"No, if she would be at the doctors for longer than usual, then I will start to get suspicious, then I'll start going with her, but if you don't plan on fooling around with him, you should be good."

"The doctor is married to the nurse, so I don't think there is anyway, I'm just worried about what Jeff would say. It doesn't matter, he'll find out next month if he goes with me to my appointment for my leg." I said looking out the window as the Legend drove us to the nearest Michaels.

"What type of crafts you want to do?" The Legend asked as he grabbed a basket for us to put things in.

"I might start knitting or sewing." I said as we went in search of yawn and needles, we threw some in the basket, then we bought some dolls for me to make clothes for them and make them myself. "What do you want to do?" I asked.

"Something manly, I guess."

"What's manly around here?" I asked as we walked around aisles.

"I don't know, maybe I'm just not that crafty."

"Why don't you scrapbook? I'm sure you have TONS of photos."

"Scrapbook? Isn't that mainly for girls."

"You can do it too, I'll do one myself, please?" I asked in a begging manner, he agreed, we bought a few scrapbooks and a few scrap booking materials, I then found some other supplies for clothing and such. We checked out, I paid for it and we headed back to Jeff's house, the Legend helped me carry the bags into the house. "Thanks for taking me!" I said hugging him.

"No problem, if you need to go in town just call me." He said.

"Will do, love you."

"Love you too." He said as he left the house and headed back to his car, I shut the door and went and let Jack out into the backyard.


	76. Smack Down

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

I started separating the things in the bags into what's what and putting them in special areas so I'll know where they were. I would open the packages and test them, that's how I spent rest of my night was just going through the things we bought, until Jeff called me at like 6.

"Hey Jeff."

"Hey beautiful, what are you doing?"

"I'm going through these craft things that I bought today at Michaels." I said.

"You bought crafts?"

"I had to get something to keep me busy while at home rather than sitting her watching the television or movies and missing you, I need something to keep me distracted."

"What type of crafts?" He asked.

"You'll have to wait and find out mister."

"Aw, give me a hint."

"I want it to be a surprise though."

"Fine, how was the doctor's appointment?" He asked.

"It went fine, I have a male doctor, that okay with you?"

"Yeah, why would it be a problem?"

"I don't know, I was just thought you would be overprotective and make me get a female doctor."

"I wouldn't do that to you. So, I heard you got recognize at the hospital?" Jeff said.

"Yeah, Maria tell you?"

"Yeah, we all went to dinner together when Shane and I landed."

"Sounds fun, I had a nice day with your father and I talked to Matt a little earlier."

"Why did you call him?"

"I wanted to know what your dad liked to eat for lunch and I knew if I called you that you would make Shane turn around and come back home to help me." I said giggling as Jack jumped onto the couch resting his head on my leg.

"Would not of."

"You so would of."

"Whatever, so MJ told everyone about how we are going to smack Adam and Vickie with a hoe, and MJ said when they were at ECW, Adam and Vickie came by looking for you and her, and apparently Adam thought she was you and started hitting on her, and MJ ended up breaking his nose, so I have less work to do." Jeff explained.

"That is funny, I need to talk to MJ about that one."

"It was pretty funny, apparently Shannon was sitting at a nearby table watching this go down, he was going to go stop him but he wanted to see Adam make a fool of himself, which we all kind of enjoy secretly."

"Secretly my butt, it's obvious we all like watching him embarrass himself and get his butt handed to him." I said as I petted Jack.

"Oh, and I went through my suitcase, I found that dog toy you put in the bottom of it, I'm so embarrassed because my bag got searched at the airport, they probably think I'm some freak."

"Jack put it in there while I went to grab your travel sized things, so I helped him out some by putting it deeper in the bag."

"At least I have something to remember him by now." Jeff said as I heard him squeak the toy, I looked over to the photos on the shelf and the one photo frame was missing, the one of me and him.

"That's weird."

"What?"

"The photo frame that held the picture of me and you is gone."

"I have it, I snatched it and put it in my carry on bag, something to carry with me." Jeff said.

"You couldn't just slide the photo out, you had to take the whole frame?"

"Yeah, the frame is important."

"Your stupid." I said rolling my eyes.

"But you love me though, right now it is up on the nightstand next to me."

"Aw, shouldn't you be at the show?"

"It's only 6:30, it doesn't start until 8."

"Shouldn't you be driving over there and getting ready?"

"Yeah, but I needed to hears someone's voice." Jeff said.

"I love you, and go kick someone's butt."

"I love you too, are you going to watch the show?"

"Won't miss it for the world."

"Alright, I'll wink at you."

"Okay, I'll look for it." I said.

"Alright, I love you Caylee."

"Love you too Jeff." I said as I made a kiss sound and hung up the phone. I got to my feet, I hobbled to the kitchen making myself a sandwich and went back out to the couch getting comfy for Smack Down tonight, I'm sure I'll see MJ doing an interview and Maria probably has a match as well. I watched Smack Down, Jeff's was the second to last match that night, I got to see MJ interview JBL for this story line he had with someone, and Maria had a match against Victoria. Jeff came out for his match, he jumped onto the turnbuckle, he pointed at the camera, winked and smiled. "See, that was for me Jack!" I said as I petted a sleeping Jack next to me. Jeff was going against Shane that night, I just had a feeling Adam or one of their poses were going to interrupt, and surprisingly they didn't, but who knows what happened backstage. I watched his match, Shane got the win over Jeff, Shane climbed out and went backstage, and the last match was JBL's match, I didn't feel like watching it, I turned off Smack Down and I got up heading into the bedroom. "What to wear for pajamas?" I asked as I went in search of something to wear, I found Jeff's North Carolina basketball jersey, I slipped it on and it went to a little above my knee. Once I got the jersey on, I heard Jack jump off the couch and run into the room, he climbed into his bed trying to fall back asleep. "Come here Jack, you can sleep on the bed tonight." I said as I went over picking him up setting him on the bed, I climbed in and fell asleep. The jersey smelt like Jeff and gave me the comfort of Jeff being here.


	77. Test Results

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S**

**The Next Week-Thursday-**

I got up at noon by the doorbell ringing and Jack barking.

"I'm coming!" I yelled as I got to my feet, and hobbled towards the door with my crutches, not even bothering to change out of the same North Carolina jersey I've been wearing every night since last week, Jeff came home on Sunday but he left yesterday because he had a signing today. I opened the door, and there was a guy standing there holding a bouquet of flowers and a Jeff Hardy teddy bear.

"Christina Lee Hardy?" He asked.

"That's me." I said as Jack walked onto the porch sniffing the man.

"Sign here." He said, I grabbed the clipboard signing my name on the line.

"Could you carry those in for me please?" I asked.

"No problem ma'am." He said as he walked in and Jack followed him inside the house. "Where'd would you like me to put it?" He asked.

"Could you set it on the counter please?" I asked as he set the flowers and Jeff Hardy bear on the counter. "Thank you so much." I said as I gave him a two dollar tip.

"Thanks ma'am." He said as I walked him out the front door. I shut the door, and I turned around and looked at the bouquet of flowers and the Jeff Hardy bear.

"That son of a gun!" I said as I hobbled over to the counter, I pulled out the card that was attached to the flowers. 'Sorry I couldn't be there for your test results or stay with you longer, and since I can't be there, the bear me can.' "Very smooth Jeffrey." I said as I reached for a vase, I filled it with water and stuck the flowers in it. I went to the phone dialing Jeff's number into the phone, and I stuck the phone in between my shoulder and my ear, I grabbed the Jeff Hardy bear and carried it to the bedroom. I heard a click come from the phone. "Jeffrey Nero Hardy!" I said into the phone.

"Christina Lee Hardy?" Jeff said

"You're an ass, but a cute ass."

"You didn't like the flowers and bear?"

"I loved it, but you didn't have to."

"Well, at least with the bear, you don't have to steal my jersey again, you will have a mini me to snuggle with." Jeff said.

"I'll enjoy that, but I'm still going to wear your jersey, you know you enjoy me wearing your jersey."

"I do, but by the time I come back there won't be any left for me to wear."

"I'll wash them, I promise."

"Have you gotten your results yet?" Jeff asked.

"No, I haven't gotten the call or mail yet."

"Oh, do you want me to let you go to keep the line free?"

"Ok, I'm going to go lay down and get some sleep."

"You do that, I have to get ready for my signing, I love you."

"I love you too, kisses." I said.

"Kisses." Jeff said as we hung up the phone, I laid on the bed next to the bear, I just looked at the bear and I held it above me.

"I guess it'll give me a sense of Jeff being here, but not fully." I said as I snuggled up close to the bear falling asleep with it. After a couple of hours napping, I woke up by a phone call from the hospital. "Hello?" I asked.

"Mrs. Hardy?" Dr. Allen asked.

"Yes sir?"

"Your results are back, and they all came back negative, your good."

"Thanks." I said as I hung up the phone, what a relief, I got up and spent rest of my day knitting clothing for my dolls.


	78. Good Bye Cast

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**One Month Later- March 3rd 1 AM- Jeff's Point of View-**

I wasn't supposed to be home right now, my flight was supposed to be until the 4th, but I switched flights with Shane, and Caylee doesn't know. I got into the taxi telling him my address, I rode in the taxi looking out the window just wanting to get home, I had Jack's toy in hand so when I open the door I can stop him from barking. Later on today, Caylee has her appointment to get her cast off and I promised I will be there for this appointment. 'Can the driver go any faster?' I thought, he slowly got to my house, I pulled out the cash and grabbed my bags from his trunk I pulled out my keys walking up to the door unlocking it, I quietly walked in, I heard Jack's tags jingling and he was slightly growling.

"Jack, it's me." I said shaking his toy at him, Jack came up sniffing his toy and sniffed my hand, Jack snatched the toy and ran off, I set my bags down next to the door for me to take care off later. I walked towards the bedroom with my hands stuck out because pretty much all the lights were off besides one in the kitchen on the bottom of the microwave, I got to the door frame. Caylee was laying on her back with the blanket off her completely, my Jeff Hardy bear was being held in her hand and she was still wearing my North Carolina basketball jersey. I quietly walked up to the bed, I slightly sat on the edge of the bed, I rested my hand on her stomach and I moved a strand of hair off her face. I sat there watching her sleep for a little bit, I felt her stomach move with every breath. I leant down and kissed her lightly on the lips, and I knew to bite her lightly on the lips, I heard the common moan come to the back of her throat.

"Jeff....JEFF!" She said as she suddenly opened her eyes the second time when she realized I was home.

"Yeah honey." I said, she shot up and hugged me tightly wrapping her arms around my neck, I wrapped my arms around her waist, she then leaned back some.

"What are you doing home? You weren't supposed to be home for another day?"

"I switched flights with Shane, I wanted to be here for your appointment today."

"Oh honey!" She said as she hugged me tightly again.

"Come on, let's go back to sleep, what time is your appointment?"

"It's at 11."

"Why so early?" I groaned.

"I would of made it later if I would of known you were arriving this late." She said as she kissed me again. I climbed over her and laid on the other side of her on my side.

"So, you've been sleeping with my bear? Has he been keeping you company?"

"A little, he's still not as good as having the real thing." She said as she scooted closer to me, I went to run my hand under the basket ball jersey and rest it on her actual stomach, but she stopped me. "No Jeffrey."

"Why not? I was just going to put it on your stomach, that was it."

"I'm not wearing any shorts." She said which caused me to smile evilly as I kissed her again biting her lip lightly, let's just say I got my way that night.

**9 o'clock- Caylee's Point of View-**

My alarm went off, I angrily rolled over smacking my alarm off and I rolled back to laying on my back, Jeff's hand resting on my stomach and his head on my shoulder. I kissed the top of his head, and I ran a hand through his hair.

"Jeff, it's time to get up." I said into his head.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"9, I know your tired, but we got to shower and get ready for my appointment."

"You go shower and give me another half hour."

"You got to move for I can get up." I said as he rolled over onto his own pillow, I got out and slipped on a plastic bag over my cast and went into the shower. I got out of the shower getting dressed in a tank top and a skirt. I grabbed my crutches and hobbled back out to the bedroom, Jeff was still fast asleep on the bed. I pushed the crutches onto the bed frame and I climbed onto the bed next to Jeff's sleeping body, I just sat there staring at him.

"Will you stop staring at me if I get up?" He asked.

"Yeah, come on." I said kissing him on the lips, and he sat up with me.

"I'm up, why do you wear those clothes?"

"Because they fit, match and the skirt is the only thing left clean that will fit over my cast." I said as I got up from the bed, Jeff swung his legs over and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm so tired."

"Well, we would of went to bed sooner if you wouldn't of started anything." I said as I grabbed my crutches and started hobbling away.

"Was it my fault you weren't wearing shorts?"

"It is your fault with your traveling hand." I said looking back at him before I continued out into the kitchen making us bowls of cereal. I poured some food into Jack's bowl which got Jack to run out and start eating, I stood there eating my bowl of cereal so I wouldn't carry it out with my crutches. Jeff came out drying his hair with the towel, he was wearing a RocaWear shirt and a pair of black pants.

"Is there any cereal for me?"

"Yeah, I made you a bowl." I said as he came into the kitchen with me, he rested his hands on my waist.

"Thanks sweetie, you almost ready?" Jeff asked kissing my neck.

"Yeah, after this cereal I just got to get my purse and put on some smelly stuff." I said as I finished my bowl of cereal, and I rinsed out my bowl, Jeff set his towel on the counter and started eating his cereal, I hobbled to the bedroom putting on my deodorant and perfume, pulling my hair back into a ponytail, I grabbed my purse and hobbled back out to the living room. "I'm ready, you ready?" I asked.

"One minute." He said finishing his bowl of cereal, rinsing it out and he put down a potty pad for Jack, he grabbed his keys and wallet. "Now, I'm ready." Jeff said as he opened the front door for me, he helped me into his car, and he drove me to the hospital. We walked into the hospital, and I went up to the same receptionist.

"Christina Hardy, 11 AM appointment with Dr. Allen." I said.

"Sign in on the paper, and he'll be out in a minute." She said as I signed in on the paper, and I hobbled over to where Jeff was sitting.

"Let's hope that you can get that cast off."

"You hope, I'm wishing." I said as I scooted a little to rest my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around me when a nurse opened the door ten minutes later.

"Christina Hardy." She said, Jeff handed me my crutches and I got up, Jeff followed me to the back to a room, I got onto the bed and I rested my crutches against the wall.

"So, what are you going to do when they say you don't need a cast?"

"Walk without crutches."

"Besides that?" Jeff asked.

"I'll probably do a little dance." I said as Dr. Allen walked in.

"Hi I'm Dr. Allen, you must be her husband?" Dr. Allen asked sticking out his hand for Jeff to shake, Jeff shook his hand.

"Yeah, Jeff Hardy." Jeff said.

"Nice to meet you, and nice seeing you again Christina." Dr. Allen said shaking my hand.

"Same." I said.

"Well, I'm going to cut off your cast and take you down to radiology to take more x-rays, and I'll tell you the results." Dr. Allen said, I nodded as he pulled out the extension to the bed, and he pulled out the saw to cut of the cast. "When I cut this cast off, try not to move your leg as much as possible." Dr. Allen said as he started cutting it.

"Halleluiah that feels so good having that cast off." I said as it was finally cut all the way off. Dr. Allen grabbed my leg and lifted it as slow as possible and moved the cast out of the way.

"I bet." Jeff said.

"Stay here and I'll go get a wheel chair to wheel you down, if you use your crutches you might swing the bone back out of place." Dr. Allen said.

"What if I carry her?" Jeff asked.

"I don't see the problem." Dr. Allen said as Jeff stood up and walked up to me, "Just be careful and slowly pick her up." Dr. Allen said as Jeff slowly put his arm under my knees and one behind my back I wrapped my arms around his neck digging my nails into his neck praying to God he won't drop me. Dr. Allen walked us to radiology, Jeff lightly set me down on the radiology bed. Dr. Allen and Jeff walked out to let the radiology technicians do their job, afterwards Jeff walked in and stuck out his arms.

"Up!" I said as Jeff just smiled, he scooped me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Don't dig your nails into my neck as much, it hurt really bad last time, I'm hoping you didn't draw any blood." Jeff said as I started playing with his hair, he carried me back to the room and he set me down lightly.

"Thanks for the ride." I said giggling.

"No problem." Jeff said winking at me, Jeff grabbed his chair and pulled it closer to the bed grabbing my hand and we stared at each other.

"After this, we should go to Taco Bell."

"Taco Bell, sounds good enough." Jeff said kissing the top of my hand when a knock came to the door.

"We're decent." I said as he opened the door and came in carrying the x-rays, he slid them onto the light board.

"Well, your big bone is healed, but there is one tiny bone right there that is still a little cracked, I would say one or two weeks in a walking cast." Dr. Allen said pointing at this tiny bone.

"Would I be able to start physical therapy for my ankle with the walking cast or do I have to wait for this bone to heal?" I asked.

"No physical therapy until this bone heels, so let me get you a walking cast to wear on that leg." He said leaving the room again.

"At least I don't have to use those stupid crutches." I said as Jeff got up and went to look at the x-rays still hanging on the light board.

"That's pretty nifty, I like x-rays." Jeff said staring at them.

"Do you want me to ask if I can take them home with me so you can continue to look at them?"

"We can hang them up next to our other photos." Jeff said as he turned around putting his hands on his waist.

"Everybody would think we are crazy."

"We are crazy though, crazy in love." Jeff said pecking me on the lips.

"No other way would we be in love." I said as a knock came to the door and Dr. Allen opened the door.

"Well, here's your walking cast." Dr. Allen said putting it on my leg.

"I don't have to use the crutches right?" I asked.

"No, you can walk without the crutches, you want to set an appointment for two weeks?" Dr. Allen said getting on the computer that was in the room.

"Alright." I said.

"May we get something in the afternoon?" Jeff asked.

"No problem." Dr. Allen said as I just gave him a sly look. "What about March 17th at 4 PM?" Dr. Allen asked.

"Works for me." I said.

"Sounds good." Jeff said.

"I'll put you down for that." Dr. Allen said as he marked me in on the computer.

"See you then, and thanks again." I said standing up shaking Dr. Allen's hand and he shook Jeff's.

"Your welcome, see you in two weeks." He said as we left the room, I was happily walking with the walking cast and not having to bother with the crutches. Jeff wrapped his arm around me and rested it on my hip.

"Let's go get you some Taco Bell." Jeff said as we walked happily to his car climbing in and driving over to the local Taco Bell.


	79. Fire

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Matt's Point of View-**

I was at home, I decided to take the garbage out since it was pretty full, and Lucas ran out after me to the back yard to put the garbage in the garbage can and I saw a dark cloud of smoke coming from where Jeff and Caylee's house was.

"Oh my god, something is on fire, I should go check this out." I said as Lucas ran after me through my house, I left Lucas in the house as I jumped in my car speeding over to my brother's house and sure enough my brothers house was on fire. I grabbed my phone dialing 9-1-1.

"State your emergency." The operator said.

"My brother's house is on fire he lives at 6543 Spiffy Drive." I said as I jumped out of my car and headed towards the burning building.

"Sending someone now sir." The operator said I shut my phone and tossed it into my car, I brought my shirt up over my mouth and nose kicking down my brother's door, I hope that the fire hasn't gotten to them.

"Jeff! Caylee!" I yelled as I tried to get around the fires and smoke, I made my way through the house and I couldn't find them nor Jack and I ran back out of the house, I was bright pink and had a few burns on me from the fire, I ran back to my car grabbing my phone and called my brother's phone.

"Pick up Jeff." I said as it went straight to his voicemail.

"Thank you for calling Jeff's phone, please leave your name, number and a message after the beep and I'll get back to you as soon as possible." Jeff said.

"Jeff, where are you? Your house is on fire man, please call me back when you get this, I'm worried." I said as I hung up the phone and I went to Caylee's phone number in my contact list calling her, Caylee picked up after the second ring.

"Hello?" Caylee asked.

"Oh my god your okay." I said as I heard the sirens and the fire truck coming followed by the ambulance.

"Yeah, we're okay, what's up, why do you sound out of breath?" Caylee asked.

"Is Jeff with you?"

"Yeah, we had my doctors appointment and we are on the way to Taco Bell, you want something?" Caylee asked.

"No, your house is on fire." I said.

"What? Did you just say the house is on fire?"

"Yes, that's why I was calling, Jeff's phone is off and I thought you guys were inside, I ran in to try and safe you guys." I said as the fire trucks stopped along with the ambulance.

"What about Jack?"

"I couldn't find him."

"We'll be home as soon as possible." Caylee said.

"The firefighters just got here, so hopefully they will have it out soon." I said.

"Thanks Matt."

"No problem, just get home soon." I said as I hung up, an EMT walked up to me.

"Sir, come with us, we need to heal those burns." The EMT said as a cop car started pulling up as the fire fighters started putting out the fire. The EMT started patching up the burn marks and they gave me ointment to put on it. The two cops walked up to me while I was sitting on the back of the EMT truck.

"Do you live here?" The one officer asked.

"No sir, I live next door pretty much, my brother and his wife live here, I went out back to throw away my garbage, I saw the smoke from the fire and I drove over here to make sure it wasn't my brother's house and it was, so I ran in to try and safe them, they weren't in there, I called them and they are safe at Taco Bell, I don't know what happened." I said.

"What is your brother's and his wife's name?" The other asked.

"Jeff Nero Hardy and Christina Lee Hardy." I said as they wrote down my statements of what happened, and the fire fighters finished putting out the fire and they started investigating of what might of started the fire.

**Caylee's Point of View-**

I hung up the phone with Matt, and I just couldn't believe it.

"What?" Jeff asked as he pulled up to the window getting out food.

"Our house is on fire, we got to hurry."

"Excuse me?" Jeff asked.

"Matt just called saying our house was on fire, he tried calling you but your phone was off, and he couldn't find Jack, we got to go." I said as Jeff grabbed our food from the employee and he sped off towards the house.

"How could our house be on fire, we checked everything and there was no way a fire could of started in that house."

"Things happen, I'm just glad we weren't in the house, I'm just upset that Jack probably won't make it."

"We'll get a new dog, let's just get home." Jeff said as we pulled up to the house behind a cop car, and the fire was just being put out and they were just investigating things. Jeff parked the car, we climbed out of the car and we ran, I tried to run as best as I could to where Matt was sitting talking to the two police officers.

"Matt!" I said as I hugged him and he flinched.

"OOHH....I got burns." Matt said.

"You two the owners of this house?" The one police officer asked.

"Yeah, I'm Jeff Hardy, and this is Christina Hardy." Jeff said shaking their hands, I turned around and looked at the house that was burnt to the ground, I squatted down and put my hands over my face. Jeff put his hand on my shoulders, I stood up and turned around putting my face into his chest, he ran his hands through my hair.

"Sorry for your lost, we only found a few unharmed things in the fire." A firefighter said walking up to us.

"Did you find the remains of our dog?" I asked.

"We are guessing he ran and hid in the closet because his remains were found deep in the closet of the master bedroom." He said.

"What remains are unharmed?" Jeff asked.

"Follow me and I'll show you, we didn't want to touch them." He said, we walked hand and hand following the fire fighter, there was two photo frames with a photo of Jeff, Matt, and the Legend and then the photo of my mom, me and MJ, then there was a dog toy and two of the dolls I made, it was the two dolls I made that looked like me and Jeff, I got that bored where I knitted clothes like the ring gear we wear and all the way down to the hair and extreme face paint.

"Thank you so much!" I said as I just wanted to hug them, we walked back out to where the police officers and Matt was, the other fire fighters were inspecting the whole area thoroughly to make sure there was no way the fire could restart.

"What was the cause of the fire or is it not determined?" The one police officer asked the fire fighter that was with us.

"We believe it was false wiring." The fire fighter said.

"Okay." A police officer said writing it down, and we gave him our statements about what happened from this morning until now.

"Do you have a place to stay?" The other police officer asked.

"They can stay at my house." Matt offered.

"We'll get a construction company come by tomorrow to pick up the burnt remains and meet with you about building a new house." The first police officer said.

"Alright, here is both of our phone numbers." I said writing down both our cell phone numbers, we went back and picked up the unharmed remains and walked back to our car climbing in driving over to Matt's house. We walked into his house, we sat down on the couch, Jeff and I were both still in shock.

"I'm just glad you two are okay, do you want to call your mom or MJ?" Matt asked.

"I don't want to worry my mom, but I'll call MJ." I said calling MJ letting her know about the fire.

"I'm coming back to North Carolina tomorrow if you want to go shopping, I'll go with." MJ offered.

"Sounds fun, I'll see you then." I said hanging up the phone and I cuddled up next to Jeff.

"Thanks for running into the house bro, you could of saved our lives." Jeff said.

"No problem, it might not of been my smartest move but it was my adrenaline and I didn't want to lose you guys." Matt said.

"Aw...., tear." I said as I started eating my Taco Bell, I was hungry, we continued making small talk until dark, Jeff called the Legend explaining what happened and called Vince, Vince gave Jeff more time off, he gave him until March 20th, that was the night when Smack Down was going to be in Raleigh, that gave us two weeks.

"Well, I'm tired, I'm going to bed. I better not hear anything coming from your room, if you do plan on doing that, give me some kinds of warning so I could be prepared for the noises. Come on Lucas." Matt said as he patted his legs, Lucas ran after Matt.

"Night Matt, love you!" I said.

"Night bro." Jeff said.

"Ditto." Matt said as he walked upstairs to his room with Lucas following him.

"Are you tired?" I asked as I leant back against his side bringing my legs up onto the couch and folding them to my chin wrapping my arms around them.

"Yeah, but I'm just thinking about this whole fire thing." Jeff said.

"I wonder if we could design the floor plan of our new house."

"Probably you want to draw something up for the crew tomorrow?" Jeff asked as he moved me a little so he could get up to get a piece of paper and pencil to draw. We discussed how many rooms we wanted, he drew out the floor plan. We decided to make it a four bedroom house, one of them being a master bedroom, and three baths, including the one that was in the master bedroom. We were originally going to have just a two bedroom, but we started talking about kids and how many we want when we're ready, so we discussed getting four bedrooms just in case. Jeff and I ended up falling asleep on the couch, my head was laying on his lap and Jeff was sleeping in a sitting position.


	80. Meeting the Construction Worker

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Next Morning-Caylee's Point of View-**

I woke up by Lucas licking my face.

"Aw, dog." I said as I started moving my face trying to get away from his tongue.

"He's waking you up." Jeff said.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I said as I picked up Lucas as I moved to a sitting position.

"You looked so peaceful sleeping." Matt said.

"Thanks, when are we supposed to be over at the house?" I asked wiping my eyes.

"In a half hour." Jeff said.

"I'm going to go freshen up, where's the bathroom?" I asked.

"The first door on the right." Matt said pointing to this hallway.

"Thanks." I said as I got up and stumbled to the bathroom, I was tired and had trouble getting there, I was walking like I was drunk. I shut the door and I looked in the mirror and I looked like shit. I used the bathroom and fixed my hair to my best ability, I walked back out to the living room, Jeff and Matt were drinking cups of coffee.

"Do you want some coffee?" Matt offered.

"No thanks." I said as I sat down next to Jeff.

"So, is MJ and Shannon coming over today?" Jeff asked rubbing my back with his free hand.

"Yeah, MJ wants to go shopping." I said moving a strand of my bangs behind my ear.

"Matt, do you have an extra room for us to share?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, you can use the one at the end of this hall, I just put fresh sheets on that bed." Matt said as he got up going into his kitchen pouring more coffee into his cup.

"Thanks for putting us up, it means a lot." I said as I felt tears to my eyes, I got to my feet and giving Matt a big hug.

"I have a cup of hot coffee in my hand, I don't want to spill this on your only pair of clothes." Matt said.

"Sorry." I said letting him go, and I fixed my top and going back sitting on the couch.

"Did you talk about the floor plan or design of your house?" Matt asked sitting down on the other couch.

"Yeah, it's a bad sketch of it though." Jeff said setting the empty coffee cup on the coffee table wrapping his arm around me resting it on my shoulder, I leaned back against the back of the couch.

"At least you have some idea of what you want them to build." Matt said, we sat there talking small things when we decided to get up and head over to the house. We got to the house, the construction guys were there with their big trucks, wood, and what not.

"Is one of you the owner of this house?" A guy asked.

"I am." Jeff said sticking out his hand shaking his.

"I'm Jonathon Green, you are?" He asked.

"I'm Jeff Hardy, my wife Christina Hardy, and my brother Matt Hardy." Jeff said, I shook Jonathon's hand and Jonathon shook Matt's hand.

"Follow me and I'll explain what we are going to do." Jonathon said waving for us to follow him, and we did. "We are going to put all the remains of your old house in this truck taking it to the dump or recycle place, wherever it could be put, then we are going to use this wood to build a new house for you." Jonathon said.

"We thought about the lay out of our house, may we have it like this?" Jeff asked handing him the drawing.

"That should be no problem, I'm the manager of this project and I could get it done." Jonathon said as he looked over the paper.

"Alright, thanks for that, what time should we expect this project done?" Matt asked.

"We are hoping by next year, but it depends how rough summer and winter are this year, when we could get plumbers and electricians out here as well." Jonathon said as he walked over and pinning it up the paper on this trailer type thing.

"Sounds good, I guess, what's the average time for a building to be built anyway?" I asked shrugging my shoulders.

"Depending how big the building is, but we have your phone numbers if there is any troubles, you are welcome to come down here anytime you want to check up on us." Jonathon said.

"Sounds good, thank you sir." I said shaking his hand again.

"It's good doing business with you." Jeff said shaking his hand as well.

"Thanks." Matt said shaking his hand too.

"Well, I'll catch you guys later, I got to make sure these guys are getting back to work." Jonathon said as he walked to where a group of men were standing.

"Let's get back home and sleep." I said as I put my arm around Jeff's waist and he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Sleep, not now, we might have to go shopping." Jeff said kissing the top of my head.

"It also depends on when their coming over." Matt said.

"I'm too tired to shop." I said.

"Why don't you complain about it then?" Matt said.

"I will, I'll make you come with us so you can hear it all day." I said as we got to Matt's house, we walked in and I plopped onto the couch in relieve, Lucas jumped onto my lap.

"You want to take a nap, I'll wake you when MJ and Shannon get here, it's 10 in the morning, they probably won't be here until at least noon." Jeff said sitting down next to me.

"Would that be okay, do you want to join me?" I asked Jeff sticking out my bottom lip.

"Fine, come on, Matt, we'll be up in a couple hours." Jeff said as he stood up and pulled me up off the couch.

"I better not hear any noises." Matt said.

"I'm too tired to do that right now." I said.

"I could do all the work though." Jeff said.

"That won't be fun though." I said as I started hobbling down the hall towards the bedroom.

"Not a conversation I want to hear." Matt said as he stuck his fingers in his ears, "La La La!" Matt said, Jeff and I just giggled as we got into the bedroom, I climbed into the bed and started bouncing.

"This bed is really bouncy but comfy." I said as Jeff climbed into the bed next to me.

"Good." Jeff said as I rolled onto my side, Jeff wrapped his arm around under my neck and I put my hand on his stomach, and I rested my head on his chest and I fell asleep.


	81. Shopping Trip

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**2 Hours Later- Caylee's Point of View-**

I was sleeping peacefully when I felt something cuddle up behind me wrapping their arm around my waist and they started kissing at my neck.

"Caylee, it' time to get up." Jeff said as he lightly bit my neck.

"How' you get over there, I thought I fell asleep on your chest?" I asked confusedly.

"I waited until you got into deep sleep and slid out from you and put a pillow under your head."

"What did you do?"

"I called the insurance company, and a few other places." Jeff said as I rolled around to face him, we rested our foreheads against each other and Jeff rested his hand on the curve of my stomach between my thigh and my breast line

"Were you scared?"

"Scared?"

"Not necessarily scared, but have you thought about what if we were in your house and we weren' able to get out and we got burnt alive?" I said.

"That wouldn' of happened, we would of heard the smoke alarms, and plus, we had your doctors appointment."

"What if it happened before my appointment, or later on that night when we were asleep? Or, if you were on tour and I couldn' get out because of my leg? What if Matt didn' see the smoke, and didn't come over to try and safe us?" I said as tears coming to my eyes.

"Caylee, nothing is going to happen like that again, I promise, as long as I am here, I will not let anything bad happen to you." Jeff said wiping his thumbs under my eyes.

"What's not to say Matt's house has faulty wiring and it catches fire? What if you stayed home while I went to my doctors appointment, or something, I'm scared to lose you because I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you."

"I feel the same thing, I understand your worries and everything, but we are alive and healthy." Jeff said as he kissed me on the lips.

"Just those thoughts keep running through my head, what if we weren't that fortunate."

"Trust me, this house their building is going to be up to all the codes, better than that house with the wires and Matt's house is up to code, we shouldn't worry about his house catching fire unless if we do something stupid like leaving a candle lit and leave the house." Jeff said trying to make me feel better.

"I guess your right, doesn't mean I'm going to stop having those thoughts." I said as he tapped my side.

"Come on, MJ and Shannon are here, they wanted to come and wake you up, but I figured that's not the best way to wake you right now."

"Do I have too?"

"Yes, I had to get up to go to your appointment."

"You wanted to go." I said.

"True, come on you need new clothes."

"Fine, I guess I can go." I said as I pecked him on the lips lightly before we both rolled out of the bed and I ran my hands through my hair.

"She lives." Matt said.

"Yeah." I said as I leant over the couch behind MJ.

"I'm surprised we didn't wake you, we were blaring my music and we were being loud." Matt said.

"I'm a tough sleeper when I'm tired." I said.

"Matt, you want to come with us?" MJ asked.

"No thanks, I'll stay here and chill in my hot tub or tanning bed." Matt said.

"Let's get this done with." I said as we walked out to Shannon's car.

"So, the mall?" Shannon asked.

"Best place to go isn't it?" Jeff asked.

"True, what stores do they have?" MJ asked.

"Pretty much anything." Jeff said, Shannon drove us to the mall, we got out.

"So, your out of your actual cast?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah, and now I'm in a walking cast for two weeks." I said.

"Better than using those crutches." MJ said.

"True, I think it's better we separate since we are shopping for two different things." Jeff suggested.

"Alright, should we buy like bedding material or dressers what not?" I asked.

"No, Matt has that covered for us." Jeff said.

"Clothing, that's it." MJ said.

"And personal hygienic stuff, may we stop by like Wal-Mart?" I asked.

"No problem." Shannon said as we entered the mall, I hugged Jeff tightly and I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"You better not buy anything too sexy." Jeff said in a whisper.

"I might have to look at who I'm shopping with." I said as we looked over at MJ.

"I should be scared but I'm kind of turned on." Jeff said.

"You be good and you don't buy anything too hot either." I said as MJ grabbed my arm.

"Enough you two." MJ said as she dragged me away and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Nothing too sexy, no lingerie like you did to me for my wedding night." I said as we headed in one direction.

"That's no fun then."

"I have to buy some unmentionables, but none of that stuff you bought." I said.

"Fine, I'll let you pick it out." She said.

"Let's go in here." I said as I dragged her into Torrid, I wear size twelve so these clothes would be a little big but they'll fit. I found two shirts, a skirt, and a pair of shoes, we then went to Hot Topic, and I bought three pairs of pants, belts, three shirts, and some hair dye. We went to Victoria Secret to buy some unmentionables. "What about this bra?" I asked holding up a bra to myself.

"It's cute, but you should get this to match." MJ said holding up a purple thong.

"No, never." I said shaking my head.

"Come on, Jeff would like it and it's something hot."

"Fine, I'll get two, that's it!" I said as I bought a few bras and underwear, I bought some of their make up and perfume, then I bought a shirt and pant bottoms to wear as pajamas.

"You should SO buy this!" MJ said bringing me a blue teddy.

"No, you can buy it for yourself."

"I already bought myself one for my honeymoon."

"Okay, TMI!" I said as we saw Jeff and Shannon start walking by the store, I ducked down behind the make-up stand and I pulled MJ down next to me. "I don't want Jeff know I was buying any of this stuff."

"Why not?"

"Jeff said not to buy anything too sexy."

"Most of the time, what they say is opposite of what they want."

"Fine, let's just get out of here." I said as we waited for the coast to be clear before we ran out and we went to this athletics clothing store.

"What are we doing in here?" MJ asked looking at jerseys.

"I'm going to buy myself a jersey, Jeff likes seeing me wear one and I feel comfortable wearing one."

"Okay." MJ said as I pulled down a North Carolina basketball and a baseball jersey, I bought them both, then MJ and I walked to Wretzel's Pretzel's buying ourselves some pretzels.

"I'm going to call Jeff and see how he's doing." I said pulling out my phone dialing Jeff's number.

"Hey baby, where are you?" Jeff asked.

"Wretzel's Pretzel's, we're done shopping, you guys almost done?"

"Actually we are in search of you guys, we're on our way."

"Alright, love you." I said as I hung up the phone.

"On their way over?" MJ asked.

"Yeah." I said as five minutes past and Jeff climbed in the chair with me by sliding his feet in between the arm's and the sitting part, Jeff wrapped his arms around me so I wouldn't fall forward.

"I'm stealing a pretzel." Jeff said snatching a pretzel of mine and eating it.

"I'm full anyway." I said as Jeff and Shannon were each eating away at my pretzel's.

"What did you all buy?" Shannon asked.

"Clothes." MJ said.

"No duh, I hope you bought clothes." Jeff said.

"This stupid idiot said she didn't want to buy anything sexy because you told her not too." MJ said.

"Jeff!" Shannon said.

"What? If she isn't comfortable wearing it, I'm not going to make it wear it, she doesn't need to be wearing that stuff to make me think she's sexy." Jeff said as I leant back against him.

"Aw, but still." MJ said.

"This is an argument we shouldn't be having here, let's go to Wal-Mart." I said as I stood up from the chair collecting the garbage, Jeff went to stand up but he fell over when he was trying to pull out his leg from the chair.

"Dude you okay?" Shannon asked cracking up laughing at Jeff, MJ was laughing so hard, I didn't even want to turn around because I knew I would laugh and I was biting my lip already from MJ laughing.

"I'm fine, a little embarrassed, but I'm good." Jeff said as he got to his feet dusting himself off, I threw away the garbage and I went back to the three of them, Jeff put his arm around me and I couldn't even look at him because I was laughing so much. "It wasn't that funny was it?" Jeff asked.

"Yes it was." I said as I continued biting my lip holding in my laughter, we walked out to Shannon's car and he drove us to Wal-Mart by then I was calmed down.

"Are you good?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah, I got my laughs out." I said as I took a deep breath.

"At least I got you laughing and smiling." Jeff said kissing the top of my head, he put his arm around me resting it on my waist.

"You always know how to do that." I said.

"Yeah, and we thought Caylee was the klutz." MJ said.

"Well, good thing the two klutz's are married huh?" Shannon said as we went into Wal-Mart. We walked to the personal hygiene aisles, we bought some medicine, like Pepto and Tylenol, Jeff bought a first aide kit, then we bought hair brushes, ponytails, tooth brushes, tooth paste, feminine products, shampoo, body wash and some deodorant.

"Dude, you need these!" MJ said grabbing a box of Trojan condoms.

"You don't need too know what one's I get or how many we need." Jeff said.

"Fine, I'll take Caylee and we'll go do something else." MJ said grabbing my hand and dragged me out of the aisle.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as she dragged me to the clothing area and I ended up buying myself Tinker Bell and Eeyore nightgowns. We bought some socks, and decided to go home figuring we had enough to wear for a while. Shannon drove us to Matt's house, they helped us carry the bags into our bedroom in Matt's house.

"Did you buy enough?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, thanks for worrying though." I said as I started separating my new clothes as Jeff was doing the same thing.

"We are going to get out of here, see you guys sometime soon hopefully?" Shannon said.

"Thanks you guys for taking us and coming with us." I said as I hugged MJ tightly.

"If you guys need anything else let us know." MJ said as I hugged Shannon.

"Catch you guys later, be safe." Jeff said as we walked them to the door, we went back to the bedroom and continued separating the clothes we just bought.

"What you all want for dinner?" Matt asked as he leant against the door frame.

"We had a snack at the mall, so I'm not that hungry." Jeff said.

"Alright, you guys know where the kitchen is." Matt said as he walked out, Lucas following close behind.

"Look at what I bought." I said pulling out the jersey's I bought.

"Aw, you bought yourself one." Jeff said as I hung it up in the closet, and I started going through the Victoria Secret bag.

"Look at what MJ insisted that I buy." I said holding up the one thong that MJ held up earlier.

"Sexy, you going to wear that for me?"

"For you, don't know about that."

"Well, if I know your wearing that, I might off to rape you." Jeff said smiling as he folded his shirt setting it on his pile of shirts.

"Oh really now, I might enjoy it too much for it to be considered rape." I said as we finished separating our clothes and putting them away, we went out and watched Blades of Glory with Matt, we split a sandwich for dinner and went to bed trying to catch up on sleep.


	82. My Morning

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**March 17th-Caylee's Point of View-**

Today I had my doctors appointment to determine if I can get this walking cast off my leg and start physical therapy. I woke up at noon, Jeff was still fast asleep, I got out of bed and grabbed an outfit from the drawers, I walked out of the room to take my shower when I heard grunting coming from the downstairs room. I set my stuff down in the bathroom and went downstairs to see Matt lifting weights on his machines, and Lucas was asleep on the ground.

"Did I wake you?" Matt asked.

"No, I got up to take a shower and heard you, just seeing where it was coming from. Don't you have ECW tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, but it's in Charlotte, I don't have to leave until later on."

"Oh, sounds good, I have a doctors appointment today to reassess my leg."

"Hopefully you can start physical therapy so you could be ready for Wrestle Mania." Matt said as he got up and moved to a different machine.

"You and I both, I really want that belt, but I'm going to go shower, are you going to be okay not using the shower until I get out?"

"Yeah, no problem, I have a few more machines to do."

"Have fun with that." I said as I walked upstairs going into the bathroom taking a shower, it feels weird taking a shower in someone's else shower, but it's something that I got to do unless if I go stinky. I got dressed and pulled my hair up wrapping it in a towel, I walked back into the bedroom putting my dirty clothes aside, I walked out into the kitchen and Matt was drinking a water bottle. "Good work-out?"

"Very, when you going to wake Jeff?" Matt asked as I bent over picking up Lucas and I started petting him, he was trying to lick my face and I wouldn't let him.

"Not for a while, unless if he wakes up on his own." I said as I set Lucas back down for him to run around.

"I'm going to go shower and get my things together for the show tonight, you two tagging along?"

"Not tonight, remember doctors appointment, but I'm defiantly going on Friday, I'm getting that family in remember."

"Right, I guess I should go Friday huh?"

"You better." I said as he walked out going upstairs to his bedroom, I made myself an half sandwich and some chips, I got a glass of milk, I sat at his dining room table eating it peacefully. I then started watching a Criminal Minds marathon on the television, Matt came down after one episode.

"Criminal Minds fan, interesting." Matt said.

"How is that interesting?"

"You don't seem like you would be interested in that type of stuff."

"How so?"

"I don't know, just thought you weren't." Matt said as he sat down on the other couch putting his shoes on and tying them.

"Oh, okay, well I like it."

"That's cool."

"I might head over to the house to see the progress, even though it has only been two weeks, I'm going to leave a note for Jeff in case he wakes up." I said as I stood up and went and found a piece of paper and pen writing a note for Jeff.

'Jeff,  
Went to the house, be back as soon as possible. After I get back, we can head to doctors appointment. Love You,  
-Caylee'

I hobbled out the back door making sure Lucas didn't get out, I walked across the property to Jeff's house.

"Good afternoon Christina." Jonathon said.

"Hey Jonathon, how's it going today?" I asked looking at the men clearing the area of grass and evening it out.

"It's going okay, we are a little behind schedule, but other than that, just dandy."

"Are your guys thirsty or hungry or anything, I can make some lemonade or I can buy some pizza or something?"

"Well, that's a nice offer, but they all just had their breaks, maybe some other time."

"Alright, I should be home most of the time."

"Okay, thanks, so when are you getting out of that cast?" Jonathon asked looking down at the walking cast.

"I have an appointment today, so hopefully I can start physical therapy, I probably have to keep it on until after I go through physical therapy for it, that is if I have to go through physical therapy."

"Let's hope for the best, Gene get back to work!" Jonathon yelled.

"Alright, let me let you guys get back to work." I said as I started hobbling away towards Matt's house.

"Thanks for coming by though." Jonathon said.

"No problem." I said as I hobbled back into Matt's house, Jeff was laying on the couch and Matt was no where to be found. "Good afternoon sweetie." I said as I shut the door behind me.

"Your back, Matt woke me up before he left and I came out here in search of you." Jeff said as he sat up.

"Oh, your brother is mean waking you up." I said as I sat down on the other couch.

"I needed to get up anyway, you almost ready to leave?"

"Yeah, whenever your ready." I said as Jeff stood up and stretched out a little.

"Let me go get dress and I'll be ready, Matt left a house key on the counter for us if you want to grab it." Jeff said I stood up walking to the counter grabbing the key, I followed Jeff to the bedroom grabbing my purse as he started changing his clothes. I hooked Matt's house key on my key ring that held two or three key chains and with my house key for my house in Texas and my car key. I slipped the keys back into my purse, and I threw my purse over my shoulder.

"Do you want a water bottle from the refrigerator?" I asked as Jeff buttoned his pants.

"Yes please." Jeff said as I walked out to the kitchen grabbing two water bottles, Lucas was laying on the couch fast asleep, and I went and looked at the giant poster of Matt's magazine cover that was hanging above his fireplace. "You ready to go?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, why did your brother blow that up?" I asked looking back at Jeff.

"He has more in his gym and in the other room, he's just proud." Jeff said as he buttoned the cuffs on his jean buttoned shirt, I shrugged my shoulders, and I walked over to Jeff. We walked out the front door and I locked the door behind us, we climbed into Jeff's car driving to the doctor's office.

"Friday, I'll probably be sitting in the crowd with this family that I invited." I said.

"Oh, that's cool, I was hoping you would escort me Friday." Jeff said.

"I would, but I don't know if Vince would allow it, and we have to see what the doctor says today with my ankle. Vince really wants my big return to be at Wrestle Mania and that won't make any sense if I escort you Friday."

"True, but do you want to sit in the audience and take the risk of people recognizing you as Caylee or MJ for that matter?"

"True, I guess I can stay in the back, may we re-dye my tips tonight? I bought some dye yesterday from Hot Topic."

"Purple?"

"Yep."

"Will do." Jeff said nodding as we parked and we climbed out of the car walking into the hospital, I think the receptionist is getting tired of seeing me.


	83. Brace

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

I walked up to the receptionist, she just looked at me.

"Christina Hardy, 4 PM with Dr. Allen." I said.

"You know the drill, sign in and have a seat." She said, I signed in and went and sat down next to Jeff.

"Soon enough our butts are going to be printed in these seats." I said as I grabbed Jeff's hand.

"Hopefully this would be the last time we need to sit here."

"Let's pray for that, maybe they would put me in a brace and do some physical therapy probably."

"Do you think you'll be able to wrestle?"

"I'm going to wrestle, no matter what."

"You'll be stupid and Vince won't let you unless if your medically cleared." Jeff said as the nurse opened the door, and I knew it was for me since I was the only one in the waiting room, Jeff and I got up walking to the door and she led us to a room. I sat up on the bed, and Jeff pulled his chair closer to me. "Wouldn't it be hot having sex in here?" Jeff asked looking around.

"Leave it to you Jeff, do you have a fantasy doing that?"

"Not really, too many germs, needles and such."

"There, a reason not to do it." I said as a knock came to the door.

"Come in." Jeff said as Dr. Allen came in.

"We're back." I said.

"Let's get that cast off you and get you down to Radiology." Dr. Allen said as Jeff scooted back some so Dr. Allen could pull out the bed extender so my leg could be flat as he cut the cast off. He pulled out the saw cutting the cast off slowly, and he slowly lifted my leg out.

"Now, this is when I come in handy." Jeff said standing up and scooped me up off the bed.

"I think you enjoy carrying me." I said.

"It's the man's job, and makes me feel oh so strong and powerful." Jeff said as Dr. Allen rolled his eyes and we walked to Radiology, Jeff set me down on the bed, they took a couple more x-rays. Jeff picked me back up and carried me back down to the room, Jeff set me down on the bed.

"I'm not too heavy am I?" I asked.

"No, if I'm carrying you, you mustn't be that heavy." Jeff said as he pulled up closer to the bed.

"Whatever, after this, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Go home, eat dinner and watch ECW."

"Sounds good." I said as I kissed his nose and I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Are you sure you want to do purple instead of red in your tips?"

"Yeah, I always wanted purple, why should I do red again?"

"Well, before our wedding it was red, and everyone is expecting you to return with red." Jeff said, he's got a point though.

"But, everyone sees MJ with red tips, and I got to be somewhat different especially when she starts wrestling as a Diva."

"True, and it'll make it easier on us to tell the difference between the two of you." Jeff said as a knock came to the door.

"Come in." I said as the door opened, Dr. Allen was carrying my x-rays and he put up on the light board.

"Well, everything looks good and healed. I'm going to put you in a brace to help you walk. I want you to walk with a crutch with this brace, but make sure you put some pressure on it to slowly help it, but put most of it on the crutch. I would also want you to come do physical therapy two times for two weeks." Dr. Allen said.

"Sounds good, what about if I come in here every day for one week?" I asked.

"You can do that, but don't over do it." Dr. Allen said.

"Alright, I don't have any crutches, I left mine here last time we came in." I said.

"I'll get you a new one when I go get your brace." Dr. Allen said as he walked out leaving the door open.

"Are you willing to drive me up here for physical therapy?" I asked looking over at Jeff.

"Yeah, if I can't I'll get someone to do it for me." Jeff said as he patted my hand that was resting on my knee.

"I'm just glad to be out of a freaking cast."

"Now you can scratch those itches."

"Without using a comb or hanger." I said as Dr. Allen and his nurse came in, the nurse was carrying the crutch as Dr. Allen was carrying the brace. He slipped on the brace slipping the shoe laces through it and tied it tightly on my ankle keeping my foot bent.

"That's not too tight where it's cutting off your circulation is it?" Dr. Allen asked.

"No, it's tight enough but not enough to cut off the circulation." I said as the nurse handed me a crutch, I stood up and almost fell flat on my face since I wasn't used to standing up without having the cast on to fully support my ankle, luckily Dr. Allen and the nurse caught me before I fell flat on face, and they helped me back to my feet.

"So, you would want to put the crutch under your right armpit, you move this crutch with your left foot then move your right foot up." Dr. Allen said, I stuck the crutch under my right armpit and I started walking with it.

"Would I always end up falling if I tried to get up?" I asked.

"Yeah since your not used to standing on the ankle, so you might need someone there to help support you while you stand up or catch you." Dr. Allen said.

"I'll catch you." Jeff said.

"Well, how thoughtful of you." I said.

"Well, here's your information about your physical therapy, and a number for you to call to set up your first appointment." Dr. Allen said handing me pieces of paper.

"Thank you." I said shaking their hands, and Jeff followed me out of the hospital, and we were on our way home.


	84. Backstage Drama Resurfaces

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**March 20th, That Friday- Caylee's Point of View-**

Well, the last couple of days have been awful, it's been hard having Jeff always helping me up every time I had to stand up, I told him not to help me when I was in the bathroom, I didn't want to embarrass myself that way, not yet at least, even though we're married, but there is some things I'm not ready for. I went to physical therapy yesterday, and Jeff is taking me to physical therapy today before we head to the show, we all decided to drive separately, Shane and Matt was riding together, Shannon and MJ were driving together, and Jeff and I were going together earlier than them since I had to meet up with that family.

"Jeff, hurry up in that shower, I'm going to be late to physical therapy!" I said banging on the door, Matt was in the living room cracking up laughing at this. I walked out to the living room, and I patiently waited for Jeff to finish and Jeff came out after putting his dirty clothes on.

"Sorry sweetie, kiss?" Jeff said as he bent over the couch and kissed me upside down, it was like the kiss between Mary Jane and Spiderman in Spiderman one in the rain, but there wasn't any rain, besides the water from his hair.

"Your getting me wet from your hair." I said as I looked into his green eyes as he was still bent over.

"I'm glad you added that hair part." Matt said.

"You ready to go?" Jeff asked.

"Let's go, you promise me you won't roll or play around with those giant bouncy balls?" I asked.

"I make no guarantees." Jeff said smiling as I kissed him again, and he stood up straight, Jeff grabbed me by under the arms near my armpits helping me up to my feet making sure I didn't fall back or forward, I grabbed my crutch and started walking towards the door, I grabbed my purse and a water bottle as Jeff grabbed his gym bag to take to the arena with him.

"Catch you later Matt." I said.

"Alright, have fun and don't get in too much trouble." Matt said as we walked out the front door to Jeff's car, we drove over to the hospital and we walked straight in to the physical therapy room.

"Your back already?" My therapist asked.

"Yeah, I need to get this healed as quickly as possible." I said as I handed Jeff my crutch and I limped over to the first machine starting the routine the therapist gave me yesterday, this time I did each machine a little longer and a little more weights on it. Afterwards, Jeff handed me my crutch again, I started hobbling out of the room. "I should be back tomorrow doc!" I said.

"I'll be expecting you." My therapist said as Jeff and I headed out of the hospital climbing into Jeff's car.

"With the way your doing those exercises, you might be on path for a quick recovery. " Jeff said as he pulled onto the freeway.

"That's what I'm hoping, I really want to return to that ring and get that belt." I said.

"I know what you mean, you know what will be awesome if I could get the belt at the same time?"

"How awesome would that be?"

"Pretty awesome, but it's too late to start a story line with me for the belt." Jeff said as he glanced over at me.

"Maybe you will get it a little down the road when I still have the belt."

"Cross our fingers." Jeff said as we made small talk to the arena, as we arrived the family was the only people standing in the front, Jeff parallel parked his car next to the curb, him and I climbed out of the car, I hobbled over to the family.

"CAYLEE!!" Jennifer said as we approached, I squatted down a little picking her up with my left hand and resting her on my left hip.

"Hey Jennifer, feeling better?" I asked.

"Yes, much, how's your ankle?" She asked.

"Healing, I promise I'll be back to wrestling soon." I said as she tried to wrap her tiny arms around my neck as we walked a few more feet to rest of her family. "I'm glad you came, you all know Jeff Hardy." I said as Jeff shook the dad and the mom's hand and gave the two boys an hi-five.

"What's your names?" Jeff asked squatting down in front of the two boys.

"I'm Andrew." The one said, he was wearing a Randy Orton shirt.

"And I'm Nick." The other one said, he was wearing a Mysterio shirt, and Jennifer was wearing a different Maria shirt today, and the parents were wearing matching Cena shirts.

"How old are you three?" Jeff asked.

"I'm 6." Andrew said.

"I'm 4." Nick said.

"I'm 2." Jennifer said trying to stick up two fingers

"How come no one is wearing our shirts?" I asked.

"We haven't gotten around to buying one with you on it, nor do I think there is any for you yet." The mother said.

"That might be true, but there should be one by Wrestle Mania. Why don't we get you backstage?" I asked as they all nodded, we walked back to Jeff's car, Jennifer sat on my lap in the front seat, I had my crutch in between my feet, Andrew and Nick were sitting on their parents lap. Jeff parked the car in the back, and everyone climbed out, Jeff came around to help me and Jennifer out.

"I can walk if you want to put me down." Jennifer said in a little voice.

"Will you hold my hand?" I asked.

"I promise." She said as I set her down and she grabbed my left hand and she walked as fast as I could with my ankle. We walked them backstage, we took them to the cafeteria and let them eat some food, a few stars came through, they got to meet Cena, Orton, Mysterio, HHH, Undertaker, and a few other ones that we normally didn't hang out with, I was just lucky Adam or their pose didn't come in.

"May we meet the McMahan's?" Andrew asked.

"Do you want to?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, they are big." Nick said, as we stood up and led them to the McMahan's office.

"Hey Jeff and Caylee, what's new?" Vince asked as Shane and Stephanie were sitting to the side.

"Nothing much, I wanted to introduce you to some of our friends." I said as I walked in and I picked up Jennifer since she was too short and couldn't see over Vince's desk.

"This is Andrew, Nick and Jennifer." Jeff said pointing to each one.

"And we're their parents." The father said as him and the mother stuck out their hands shaking Vince's, Shane's and Stephanie's hand. Shane and Stephanie played with the little kids, Stephanie and Shane insisted on taking turns on holding Jennifer.

"Should I expect you back before Wrestle Mania?" Vince asked.

"Yep, I'm in physical therapy right now, and by Wednesday next week I should be up and ready to go." I said.

"Sounds good." Vince said as he picked Jennifer up onto his lap and played with her a little and he then roughed house with the two little boys, the parents were snapping photos. We then left the office letting them get back to work, we ran into Maria and Candice in the hallway.

"MARIA!" Jennifer yelled, letting go of my hand and ran down the hall, Maria turned around and saw her, Maria bent down picking up the little girl.

"Hey there, who are you cutie?" Maria asked.

"I'm your biggest fan Jennifer." She said smiling.

"Oh, hi Jennifer, this is my friend Candice Michelle, you like her too?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, she's cool." Jennifer said as we approached them.

"You just met your number one fan." The mother said.

"Who are these two cute little boys?" Candice asked.

"I'm Andrew." Andrew said.

"I'm Nick." Nick said as they hugged Candice and Maria, the parents took some photos.

"You want an autograph?" Maria asked as Candice and Maria signed autographs for them, we then went and found Shannon, MJ, Matt and Shane, they got photos and autographs from them as well.

"We should get you guys out to your seats before the other fans come in." Jeff said looking at his watch.

"Alright, thank you SO much!" The father said.

"No problem." I said as we walked them out giving them front row ramp seats, we took photos with them, I gave them each a kiss on the cheek before I headed backstage with Jeff again. I went to the cafeteria to get a water bottle as Jeff went to change, and I smelt the familiar cologne that Adam wore.

"This is Caylee right?" Adam asked.

"Yes Adam it's Caylee, but let's just say I'm MJ from now on?" I said as I started hobbling away.

"Well, we're both injured your sister broke my nose and I'm out for another week." Adam complained.

"Why don't you whine about it, and you got what was coming to you." I said.

"Why are you so harsh to me, we could be friends."

"I don't want to be friends with a stalker, idiot, jerk, back stabber, and waste of sperm type of guy."

"I'm none of that."

"Bull shit."

"Fine, I'm going to get you one day." Adam said, I pivoted around and I pointed my finger at him.

"You try to even lay a finger on me, MJ, Maria, Candice, or anyone that I care for or love, and trust me, you will not live for your next birthday or your not going to be having any kids because you won't have a penis." I said threatening as I started walking away, and I went into the women's locker room with the other girls when my phone vibrated from Greg. 'Why is Greg calling me?' I thought to myself before I accepted the call.


	85. More Bad News

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**March 20th-Greg's Point of View-  
**  
I went to the wrestling training facility, it's a Friday and every Friday since Caylee married Jeff and left to go on their honeymoon and to move to North Carolina, I go over to Ms. Howard's house to watch Smack Down with her, she demanded to have weekends off and that she can't go on weekend business trips unless if she leaves on Saturday or if it's going to North Carolina. Today, I only had to clean the equipment and the facility, we didn't have any appointments today, and after I got off shift I always go over to Ms. Howard's house, and lately we haven't seen Caylee on Smack Down since her match with Candice about a month and half ago, we both think she broke her bone or something, but she didn't call because she didn't want to worry Ms. Howard, we're guessing. I locked up the building since I was the only one working at 7 since the place closed at 5 tonight. I climbed into my car, I drove over to Albertson's picking up a 2-liter bottle of soda, Ms. Howard can keep the rest of it for next week or to drink during the week and I bought us some snacks like chips and cookies. I then got back in my car driving over to Ms. Howard's house, I climbed out grabbing the bags and I walked up to the front door, I unlocked the front door with the house key Caylee gave me back when she was a Senior in high school and was in wrestling training, she gave me one because she would be home alone late at night often and alone a lot on weekends, and if I got any weird texts or if she called me screaming or something, I would be the contact person and I would be able to get in, Ms. Howard let me keep the key for her sake as well since I was practically the only man she knew besides the guy that taught Caylee to wrestle and some co-workers, but she didn't trust them as much as me. I walked into the house shutting the door behind me with my foot.

"Ms. Howard, I'm here and Smack Down is about to come on!" I yelled throughout the house, Ms. Howard wasn't in the living room, dining room or the kitchen. I set the bags and soda down on the dining room table and I slid my keys into my pocket. "Ms. Howard?" I asked loudly, maybe she isn't home, but yet her car was in the driveway, maybe she's in the bathroom. I walked back to Caylee's old bedroom, she wasn't in there, I went to Caylee's bathroom, she wasn't in there and Ms. Howard's door was shut, I knocked on it. "Ms. Howard, it's Greg." I said, no response, and I turned the doorknob opening the door to see Ms. Howard conscious and blood streaming out of her wrists. "Oh my god Ms. Howard, what did you do?" I yelled as I ran up to her, and she had a blade in her other hand.

"I cut myself, I want out of this misery, I want my daughter back." Ms. Howard said as I went and grabbed a towel from her bathroom and tightly wrapped it around her wrist trying to stop the bleeding.

"Cutting yourself or trying to kill yourself isn't going to bring her back. Hold this." I said in a demanding manner. I pulled out my phone dialing 9-1-1 in my phone.

"9-1-1 emergency, state your emergency." The operator said.

"My friends mom tried to commit suicide, she cut her wrist and it won't stop bleeding." I said as I paced back and forth, she told me to put pressure on it with a towel or something and try to keep her conscious as the ambulance would be on the way, I gave them the address. "Ms. Howard, someone is on their way, it's going to be okay." I said as I held the towel tighter on her wrist.

"Sorry Greg, you were always like a son to me ever since I met you. You were so nice." She said as she rubbed her other hand over my cheek without the blade.

"It's ok Ms. Howard, let's just get you better okay." I said as I heard sirens coming. "Hold this tightly to your hand as I go let the nice paramedics and EMTs in your house." I said as she tightly grabbed the towel and I ran out to the front door letting them in, they went into the bedroom putting her on a stretcher and rolled her into the ambulance, I followed behind them to the ER, I parked my car and ran in, they told me to take a seat and someone will call me back when she's ready for visitors. 'I should go call Caylee and tell her what happened, I should wait until the doctor comes out and tells me more.' I thought, I waited in the waiting room for a half hour when a doctor came out.

"Party for Ms. Howard." He said, I jumped up and walked over there.

"How is she?" I asked.

"She's okay, she lost a lot of blood, but we had blood in stock that matched hers and was able to get her a transfusion, we stitched the cut up to prevent further bleeding. She's been calling for her daughter and going on about her daughter leaving her, do you know where her daughter is or what she's talking about?" He asked as he leant against this counter.

"Her daughter, Christina Lee, graduated high school last June, she joined WWE wrestling, she started going on tour the day after her graduation, she got married in December to this guy that lives in North Carolina, she decided to move out to go live with him in North Carolina." I explained.

"You might want to tell that to the psychologists, they are in her room trying to get to the bottom of things." He said as he led me back to her room, the doctor called them out of the room, I explained it to them again, and they nodded.

"So?" I asked.

"We think she might be experiencing Empty-Next Syndrome, we think maybe all that was slowly getting to her and eating away at her, and she was suddenly realizing her baby girl doesn't need her anymore. We would like to keep her in the hospital for a couple more days until she heals and then we would have to put her in a prohibition institute for a few months to offer her counseling and keep a close eye on her, is there anyway you could get a hold of Christina?" The one psychologists asked.

"Yeah, I was going to call her, but I wanted to wait until I got all the information." I said.

"Right now will be the best time, tell her to get here ASAP." The other one said, I excused myself and walked out to the front of the hospital pulling out my cell phone dialing Caylee's number, she picked up after the third ring.

"Hello?" Caylee asked.

"Hey, am I interrupting anything?"

"No, I'm just chilling backstage in the women's locker room, what's up?" She asked.

"Before I tell you, go find a nice place to sit down in a dark hallway or outside or something." I said as I heard her excuse herself and walk out the door.

"Should I be worried?" She asked.

"Just tell me when your somewhere safe." I said as I heard a few bangs in the background.

"I'm ready, I'm in a dark hallway in the darkest corner, what's up?"

"Alright, I don't know how to tell you this, I might as well tell it from the start. Ever since you married Jeff in December, your mom called me and invited me over to her house to start watching Smack Down with her every Friday so we could see you and she'll have some company with her instead of being alone. Well, tonight when I went to your house, your mom attempted suicide by cutting herself on the wrist. I called 9-1-1, she's in the hospital, she's fine now. They think she's suffering from Empty Nest Syndrome, after she gets out of the hospital, they want to put her in a prohibition institute to keep an eye on her and get her therapy, they want you to come down here ASAP to meet them." I said blurting it out, I could hear a pen drop because she was so quiet. "Are you still there?" I asked.

"Yeah, I don't believe this, are you sure it was my mom? I mean, she was fine a few months ago." She said as I could hear her sniff, and I know she was wiping tears from her eyes.

"Well, it's true, I'm so sorry Caylee, I'll stay at the hospital until you get here."

"Thanks Greg, if it wasn't for you my mom would probably be dead. I'll be on a plane to Texas ASAP." Caylee said.

"No problem, just be safe, I don't need you getting hurt or trying to kill yourself."

"Well, killing myself won't happen, getting hurt is a different story. I'll call you back later telling you my flight information and when I land, my car should still be at the airport, so I'll drive over there."

"Alright, see you when you get here."

"I love you Greg."

"Love you too Caylee, as friends, I know." I said as I heard her giggle a little before she hung up, I hung up my phone and I just stared out into the dark sky with stars glistening, that was hard to tell her, I wonder how hard it must be telling someone that a love one died, Caylee's going to be a horrible wreck when she gets here, but I did the right thing. I stood out there looking up at the sky thinking about numerous things before I decided to walk in and go back to Ms. Howard's room, I sat on the one chair, Ms. Howard was asleep in her bed, now it's just the waiting game.


	86. Caylee's Reaction

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. I STARTED WORKING, SO I WOULD NOT UPDATE AS MUCH, BUT YOU'LL BE GLAD TO KNOW THIS STORY IS ALMOST OVER, IT MIGHT BREAK 100 CHAPTERS THOUGH.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

I'm sitting in the dark corner in this hallway, and I can't believe what I just heard, my mom attempted suicide, I can't believe this. I climbed off the canisters I was sitting on and hobbled towards the men's locker room. I knocked on the door with tears rolling out of my eyes, Jeff opened the door and he immediately pulled me into a hug.

"Honey what's wrong?" Jeff asked pulling me into the men's locker room.

"I got to go to Texas tonight or tomorrow morning." I said wiping tears from my eyes.

"Why, what's wrong?" He asked sitting down and pulling me onto his lap.

"My mom attempted suicide, they are going to put her in a mental institute, they want me to go out there ASAP."

"I'll go with, get tickets for at 11."

"You'll go?" I asked shocked wiping more tears from my eyes.

"Yeah, she is my mother in law and she is important to you and she is important to me too."

"Thank you Jeff, I really need you there for me." I said hugging him.

"Go get the tickets or what not." Jeff said as he helped me up and I first went to the women's locker room to find MJ and Maria in there.

"What's wrong?" MJ asked hugging me tightly and Maria hugged me as well.

"Mom attempted suicide, and they are going to put her in a mental institute, I need to go see her." I explained in simple terms.

"I'm going with, when you leaving?" MJ asked.

"I haven't bought the tickets yet, Jeff's going, you sure you want to go?" I asked.

"She's my mom too, I should go." MJ said as I hugged her tightly.

"Thank you." I said.

"I'll be a phone call away and I'll be there next week." Maria said as she hugged me, I hobbled out towards Vince's office. I walked into the office, and they all looked at me in worry.

"What's wrong?" Vince asked.

"I need to go to Texas tonight." I said in demand.

"Okay, something wrong?" Vince asked as Stephanie came over putting her arms around me.

"Yeah…."I said as I sniffed a little and wiped a few tears from my eyes, Shane handed me the tissue box, I grabbed one from the box. "Thanks, um, I got a phone call from my friend saying my mom attempted suicide, they want me to get there ASAP, she's in the hospital right now and they are going to move her to a mental institute." I said.

"Understandable, how many tickets you need?" Vince asked typing stuff in his computer.

"I need three tickets, Jeff and MJ are going with me for support."

"That's good, sorry to hear this." Shane said as Stephanie hugged me tightly and Shane hugged me tightly as well, Vince purchased three tickets for the 11 PM flight to Houston, he printed out the information and I hugged him tightly.

"Thank you sir." I said.

"No problem, it'll be okay." Vince said, I nodded and walked out back down the hallways, I went to the cafeteria sitting down looking out our plane tickets laying on the table in front of me.

'Why would mom try to commit suicide, that's nothing like what my mom would do.' I thought as I ran my hands through my hair and I gripped some of it and leant my head forward where my elbows rested on the table. I saw out of the corner of my eye someone else sitting down next to me at the table, and a hand started rubbing my back.

"What's going on?" Chavo asked.

"I can't believe this Chavo, you won't believe the phone call I just got." I said sitting back crossing my arms over my chest.

"What?" Chavo asked as he pulled his seat closer to me and grabbing my hand and ran his other one through my hair pulling it behind my ear.

"My mom attempted suicide tonight, I have to fly back to see her and see what's going on with her, my mom has gone crazy, and it's my fault." I said as more tears came to my eyes.

"You didn't make her do it, and you know that. She loves you deeply, she never meant to hurt you or herself, I don't know her as well as you, but do you think your mom purposely did this?"

"I don't know, I mean, I kind of did just drop off the face of the earth, I haven't talked to her since my wedding day, why do I have to be so selfish?" I asked as Chavo pulled me into his embrace for me to cry on his shoulder.

"Your not selfish, you didn't know what was going through her mind or what she was thinking." Chavo said rubbing my back, I sat there sobbing into his shoulder, I think I'm more angry and upset with myself for not making more of an effort to keep in touch with her, but on the other hand I should be angry and upset with her since she's the one that did this to herself and me. "Come on, let's go for a little walk." Chavo said as he helped me to my feet, he wrapped his arm around me resting it on my waist, he guided me outside and we walked around the trucks a couple of times, the fresh air felt so good and so refreshing.

"Why'd you take me for a walk or even outside?" I asked as we stopped and leaned against the trucks.

"I know Jeff always come out when he wants to think or have some alone time, and Eddie, every time he was frustrated, upset or angry he would always go for a walk, it doesn't matter where he was walking or where he was at, he'll walk it off clearing his head." Chavo said.

"Thanks Chavo, I love you!" I said as I hugged him tightly, I didn't want to let him go.

"I love you too, come on, you calm enough to go back inside?"

"Yeah, I should be." I said wiping a few tears away from my eyes.

"Good, come on." Chavo said grabbing my free hand and we walked back inside, I went to the women's locker room, I found a foldable metal chair, and I put it in the corner between the lockers and the wall, I sat there facing the wall, I dug my face into my hands and shut my eyes a little just thinking of just things that have happened recently.


	87. MJ's Reaction

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**MJ's Point of View-**

I was in the women's locker room talking to Maria and Caylee when Greg called, Caylee excused herself and left the room.

"I hope everything is okay." I said looking at the now shut door.

"You don't think she's having an affair with him?" Maria asked.

"No way, she loves Jeff too much to do that, especially with Greg."

"Especially if you have Matt in the picture."

"OOHH!"

"I never said I liked him, I just said, she could so hook up with Matt instead of Greg." Maria said opening her locker.

"Sure, so you have a match tonight?"

"Yeah, against Trish Stratus, you doing an interview tonight?" Maria asked laying her outfit over the bench.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to interview Rey Mysterio, I'm going to feel like a freak since I'm taller than him, do I squat down or what?"

"Don't do that, that would make him feel worse, wear flat shoes."

"Great, flat shoes would be good, at least it'll be easier huh?" I asked as I pulled out my outfit for the interview, even though they said I could wear regular day clothing, but I want to wear something that I would be able to wear to the ring if I got called out or if I was escorting someone. Maria and I got dressed in our outfits, and we were sitting on the bench facing each other trying to do a staring contest without laughing when Caylee walked in, her eyes were red and looked like more tears were going to escape her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked hugging her tightly and Maria hugged Caylee as well.

"Mom attempted suicide, and they are going to put her in a mental institute, I need to go to see her." Caylee explained.

"I'm going with, when you leave?" I asked.

"I haven't bought the tickets yet, Jeff's going, you sure you want to go?" Caylee asked.

"She's my mom too, I should go." I said as Caylee hugged me tightly this time.

"Thank you." Caylee said.

"I'll be a phone call away and I'll be there next week." Maria said as she hugged Caylee before Caylee left the room, the words 'Mom attempted suicide' kept ringing in my head, and it kind of stung a little, I couldn't shake out the way she said either. I know that I wanted to cry because I can't believe my mom would want to kill herself, I mean, I already lost my dad, I don't want to lose my mom, even though I have Vickie, but she's not worth it anymore now that I have my real mom in my life. "Are you going to be okay?" Maria asked putting her arm around me and rubbed my upper arm.

"I think I should be, if you would excuse me, I need to go find Shannon and get ready for the interview." I said swallowing my cry ball, I know that Caylee probably needs me more than I need her, Caylee knows her more than I do, even though it still hurts me a lot.

"Alright, I love you and Caylee a lot, you know my number, I can be on a flight in a minute." Maria said hugging me tightly.

"Love you too, thanks." I said as I walked out of the locker room, I let a few tears slip from my eyes, first to find Shannon. I found him talking to a group of guys, probably wrestlers from ECW or Raw. "Pardon me, I'm not trying to interrupt anything fellows, but may I borrow Shannon for a moment." I said as they all turned to look at me, I had tears rolling down my eyes, they all nodded and Shannon walked with me in hand, we went down a dark hallway.

"MJ, what's wrong, why are you crying?" Shannon asked as he grasped my face with both hands wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

"Um…I'm kind of flying to Texas tonight with Caylee and Jeff."

"Why?"

"Because, my mom attempted suicide, I need to be there right now."

"Vickie attempted suicide?" Shannon asked.

"No, my real mom, Ms. Howard, I want to go see her and make sure she's okay with my own two eyes."

"Why should you care if she's okay? I mean, you didn't know her until your 18th birthday?" Shannon said, that stung real bad, I thought Shannon would be more understanding than that.

"So what if I didn't meet her until my 18th birthday Shannon, she gave me birth, she's my mom no matter what anyone says, she loves me as her daughter and I love her as my mother."

"If she loved you, she wouldn't of given you up to Eddie and she would of tried to stay in contact and/or see you before your 18th birthday don't you think? She would of put in a whole lot better effort to see you if she truly loved you." Shannon said harshly.

"You know, out of everyone, I thought you would be supportive and understanding about this, this means a lot to me, and it's her blood running through me Shannon, first off I didn't want to go because I know I'm going to be crying and Caylee's going to be crying, I'm going to see my mom at her worst point in life, and now I'm glad I'm going because I get away from you, the insensitive jerk." I said turning on my heels and walking away with tears rolling down my cheeks like a rain fall.

"MJ, I didn't mean it like that!" Shannon yelled down the hallway, and I just kept walking, I went and found Mysterio, he gave me a tissue to help wipe the tears off and my make-up smears off my face.

"Are you okay chica?" Mysterio asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks though." I said as I took a few deep breaths.

"Have I ever told you how much you look like your pappi? He surely did love you chica." Mysterio said shaking his head.

"I know he did, and I always wondered why I never got to hang out with you that often, your always so nice." I said as I leant against the wall.

"Your father didn't want me teaching Spanish to someone your age, he wanted to raise you in a English speaking family like your mom."

"Even though I had to take Spanish in High School." I said giggling.

"You know if you have any problems, Uncle Rey will be here, okay chica?"

"Alright, chico." I said, I didn't know something cool to say, I hugged him and we started the interview and I wasn't really into the interview, my mind was wandering to different things and a million thoughts were running through it at once. After the interview, I went in search of Jeff or Caylee, I figured to try the women's locker room since that's a good place for Caylee to cry, I walked in and I saw her sitting in the corner sobbing. "Caylee?" I asked as I walked closer sitting on the edge of the bench.

"MJ, why did I screw up royally?"

"You didn't screw up, mom's okay, she's going to be okay, I promise you, come on, let's get ready for our flight, when's our flight?" I asked as she turned in her seat.

"11:25."

"Alright, let me get change and we'll go get Jeff, and we will head to the airport to get to mom ASAP, have you texted Greg?"

"No, I'll do that now." Caylee said pulling out her phone and texting him when we are going to land. "Have you talked to Shannon?" Caylee asked as she wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"Yeah, we got in a fight."

"About what?"

"Nothing, just something stupid." I said shrugging my shoulders as I changed into my regular clothes, throwing my others into my bag and throwing my bag over my shoulder. "Let's go." I said as we walked out and Jeff was already waiting for us leaning against the wall.

"What time is the flight?" Jeff asked.

"11:25." I said as we walked out to his car, we climbed in and he sped us to the airport, we were pretty much quiet the whole ride.


	88. MISC

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

We walked into the airport, we checked in and we just used our bags from the arena as our carry on bags instead of checking them in and having to pick them up at baggage claim. We waited for our plane in the terminal, Jeff constantly had a arm on me, either wrapped around me or holding my hand, or both arms were wrapped around me, I wasn't going anywhere. We boarded the plane, our three seats were separated due to last minute buying but we were able to play musical chairs to where I was sitting next to Jeff and MJ was in the row next to us, I leaned against Jeff trying to think positive thought, Jeff kissed the top of my head and he rested his head there for a few minutes before he moved it and started running his hands through my hair, we didn't needed words. I would randomly break into tears, and each time Jeff would pull me to cry on his shoulder, MJ was curled up into a ball on her seat.

"MJ are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm just worried about mom." MJ said.

"We are too, but she's going to be okay you two." Jeff said grabbing MJ's arm and gave it a light squeeze. When we landed, I pulled out my keys as we walked straight out to the parking lot, I gave Jeff my phone.

"Call Greg tell him we are on our way." I said as I got into the drivers seat.

"You can't drive." MJ said.

"My ankle's fine, and don't worry about that right now, I need to do some type of exercise with it." I said as she climbed in the backseat and I started driving off towards the hospital, Greg was outside the hospital waiting for us.

"You made it, sorry for ruining your Friday night." Greg said hugging me tightly.

"No, it's good, this was an emergency." I said as Jeff gave Greg a manly hug, and MJ hugged him tightly.

"She's still asleep, I'll take you to her room, but I got to leave, I have work in the morning." Greg said as he led us to her room, I stood on the one side with Jeff and MJ stood on the other side, Greg left to go home.

"We should get some sleep as well." MJ said, all three of us looked at the two chairs and at each other.

"Caylee can sleep on my lap." Jeff said as he sat down, MJ got the other chair to herself, I sat on Jeff's lap after he got comfortable, he wrapped his arms around me to keep me from slipping off his lap during the night, I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I can't sleep." I said as I sat there wide eyed staring at MJ fast asleep in the other chair, Jeff started rubbing my back and he rested the other hand on my stomach as he started humming a tune, it was soothing and it was in a quiet manner. I slowly felt my eyes get heavy and I was soon fast asleep laying against his chest.

"That always worked for me when I was a kid, I guess it works for everyone." Jeff said as I felt his head rest against mine.

**Shannon's Point of View-**

'I can't believe I said that to MJ, now we're probably broken up for good and this wedding is off, I don't want to lose her.' I thought as I paced back and forth in front of my locker when Matt came in.

"Whoa, what's eating at you?" Matt asked.

"I just said a few things to MJ, and we kind of got in a fight, and I think the wedding is off and we are officially over." I said as I sat down putting my face in my hands.

"How's that?" Matt asked sitting down next to me, I told him what I said and what she said. "Different scenario, but it will get the point across. You consider the Legend as a dad right?" Matt asked.

"Of course."

"Okay, let's say the Legend pulled this stunt, would you go to North Carolina on the next possible flight to be with him?"

"Yes, he's family."

"Exactly, even if their not family or for MJ's sake, family that you may not of known that long, family is family, blood is thicker than water. I'm not putting any blame on anyone, but I personally think that you were kind of an ass and messed up, what are you going to do about it?" Matt said as he stood up and patted me on the back as he walked over to his locker.

"What am I going to do about it?"

"That, you got to figure out yourself, I can't help you out with everything." Matt said.

"Thanks man, you really helped." I said as I started thinking of a way to show how sorry I was. I got changed into my regular clothes, I drove over to the hotel and I went into the business center buying myself the first flight possible in the morning to Texas. I went up to my room getting as much sleep I can before my 7 AM flight to Texas.


	89. Making Up

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

I woke up by the sun shining in through the blinds, I squinted my eyes to the brightness and rubbed them trying to get them used to the light.

"Good morning sweetie, I didn't know you were going to come see little old me." My mom said, I turned around to see my mom sitting up and wide awake eating at her oatmeal.

"Of course mom, if your in the hospital I'm going to come. May I ask you a question?" I asked as I got to my feet trying not to wake Jeff and MJ who were still asleep.

"Yes?"

"Why did you do it? I mean, if you were missing me or if you wanted me to come home, I could of in a heartbeat, I'm always a phone call away and I'll be here in a couple hours." I said sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I guess, I feel as if you don't need me anymore, and if you don't need me, then why do I need to exist?" My mom said as Jeff woke up and walked over to where he was standing in front of me.

"But I need you mom, a girl always needs her mom."

"No you don't, you have a wonderful husband that hums you asleep and lets you sleep on his lap, and comes all the way out here with you to see your mom even if he doesn't want to, you have a wrestling career, a brand new life in North Carolina with your husband, soon enough your going to have your own kids, you now got MJ back in your life, Chavo and Jeff's family and friends, where would I fall in this, especially living out here in Texas?"

"I can't take this right now, I'm sorry." I said as tears came to my eyes, I started walking away towards the door. I walked out of the room and down the hallway, I don't know where I'm going but I'm going somewhere.

**Jeff's Point of View-**

I don't know what she's going through, I know this has affected me too, but all I can do is be there for Caylee during this tough time, I mean it would have been harder if her mom did go through with it, but the thought her mom actually tried it and thought about doing it. I walked out of the room following Caylee who is now walking down the hallway as fast as she could. I followed behind Caylee, I knew that she knew I was following her until she got outside and she maneuvered herself to sitting on the curb, she hugged her legs resting her chin on her knees.

"May I sit down?" I asked standing next to her.

"Do you have to ask?"

"Just making sure you want my company." I said sitting down next to her, we sat there in quiet, I heard her sniff a few times and she wiped a few tears.

"You know, I can't believe my mom thinks I don't need her." She said shaking her head and she looked up to the sky.

"I know, I can't believe it either." I said wrapping my arm around her.

"Do you think I'll ever do that when I get older and my kids leave?"

"No, you won't do that, your too smart for that." I said kissing the side of her head.

"Would you stop me?"

"I wouldn't even let you do it if I have a choice."

"But, she's my mom, what if I do the same thinking."

"I'll be there, your mom doesn't have anyone and I know your stronger than her." I said as I leant my head against hers.

"Is it bad for me to be worried that she might try this again?"

"No, it's normal."

"Just tell me I'm not crazy."

"Your not crazy." I said in her ear as she shivered, we saw Shannon climb out of a car and walk up towards us, Caylee stood up and crossed her arms over her chest and I stood up next to her.

"What are you doing here?" Caylee asked.

"I came to talk to MJ, where is she?" Shannon asked.

"She's in my mom's room, you know whatever you said really hurt her feelings." Caylee said.

"I know." Shannon said nodding his head, we led him to her mom's room and we stopped him before he went in.

"You better not hurt her feelings again, because she is one of the few things left in my life." Caylee said in a threat before we walked in and MJ was sitting on the bed talking to her mom.

"MJ, someone wants to talk to you." I said as Caylee and I stepped aside so she could see him, we then left the room, we then went to the physical therapy room at Caylee's request, she worked out triple the effort from stress, I'm guessing.

**MJ's Point of View-**

"What are you doing here?" I asked Shannon.

"May we step out to talk?" Shannon asked.

"You could talk in here, I need some type of entertainment." My mom said.

"Mom, we'll be back, be good." I said walking over kissing the top of her head, I then walked out to the hallway. "What are you doing here?" I asked putting my hands over my chest.

"I just wanted to apologize for what I said, I didn't mean what I said and that I understand what your going through." Shannon said as I interrupted him from continuing.

"If you didn't mean what you said, you wouldn't of said it, and you don't know what I'm going through unless if one of your parents did this."

"Would you just listen to me?"

"Okay, I'm sorry." I said as I leaned on my one leg.

"I don't know what it's like, very true, but I know the fear of losing someone that important, when I was a kid, I lost my dad in a car accident, I know it's not the same as attempting suicide because with suicide the person is purposely killing themselves, then I thought about what I would feel like if you, or if Matt, or even the Legend attempted suicide, I would of done the same thing as you. I also think that even if your mom wasn't in your life until now, she's still important and family, like the Legend isn't my family and he hasn't been in my life for that long and I would of left in a heart beat to see him if he did the same thing, and I guess you were right, I was wrong and I just wanted to come by and apologize for what I said, you can keep the ring." Shannon said as he turned around and started walking away.

"What do you mean by 'keep the ring'?" I asked as he turned back around looking at me.

"I thought we broke up and the wedding was off."

"Why would I call off the wedding over this argument, yeah I was angry with the way you acted and what you said, but I was never going to call off the wedding. Look, Shannon, I knew that I was going to get over this, you coming here just proved to me how much I mean to me, the wedding has been on this whole time." I said walking up to him grabbing both his hands.

"You never thought about canceling the wedding?"

"No, that thought never crossed my mind."

"Good, I love you." Shannon said kissing me on the lips lightly.

"I love you too." I said as I smiled widely, we walked back to my mom's room keeping my mom company until Jeff and Caylee came back from the physical therapy room.


	90. PreWrestleMania Events

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Two Weeks Later- Friday Before Wrestle Mania- Caylee's Point of View-**

Tonight is the Wrestle Mania ball, and MJ and I have yet gone shopping for a dress, Shannon and Jeff already have their tuxes, Matt, Shane, Velvet Sky, Maria, Chavo and Candice have came by to see us and my mom who is now in the institute. I would go by there when I went to physical therapy, I'm ready to wrestle because my ankle is fully healed and I have been practicing some moves at the wrestling facility with Jeff. MJ and I went to the mall today buying our dresses, mine was a baby blue strapless dress, with no designs on it, and MJ bought a red one strap dress that had a few sparkles lining about the top of the dress. We forced the guys to get ready at the hotel, and I invited Maria, Candice and Velvet Sky over to get ready at the house.

"What do you actually do at these balls?" MJ asked as we sat around the dining room table playing cards, we were supposed to be getting ready since the guys would be here in a couple hours.

"Dance, and last year they served dinner." Maria said as she put her cards down on the table.

"Then why do we have to go, I can dance around here?" I asked.

"If you're a wrestler, you HAVE to go to all Wrestle Mania events." Candice said.

"That stinks, MJ cover for me." I said.

"No thanks, I'm going as myself." MJ said.

"Why don't you want to go?" Velvet Sky asked.

"I want to stay at home and sleep." I said.

"Too bad, go shower up and the shower should wake you up." MJ said pushing me slightly.

"Or get Jeff over here and he'll wake her up some how." Maria said.

"Ha Ha." I said sarcastically.

"It might help." Candice said.

"Whatever, I'm going to go shower first, and you might want to check and make sure Jeff isn't in there." I said as I stood up throwing my cards in the middle of the table, I went in taking my shower and I slipped into my dress, I felt so fat and flat chest in it. I picked up the ends, I tried it on with my heels so I would know if it fit properly. I walked out to the dining room and all of them went 'Aw…' "Don't 'Aw,' me, I feel fat and flat chest in this, look at this." I said turning to my side.

"Girl, you look good and Jeff loves you no matter your looks." Maria said.

"So does Adam, but his standards must of lowered if he went to Vickie." Candice said as she took a sip of soda she must of grabbed from the refrigerator.

"That, or I am in that level in his standards." I said.

"I doubt that, your more beautiful." Velvet Sky said, I rolled my eyes as they each took turns getting showered. We helped each other with hair and make-up, I slid on my white gloves, yeah they probably didn't match my dress, but I thought it might be cute and MJ made me buy a tiara to wear, I didn't put it on. I pulled out the letter Greg wrote and a picture of Greg and I from prom, that was the last time I went to a dance, Jeff would probably make this better and the pictures would be cuter. MJ walked into the room dressed and ready to go.

"Hey, the guys just pulled up and you don't have your tiara on yet. What are you looking at?" MJ asked as she walked in, I set the letter and photo aside.

"The letter from Greg and a photo of us from prom. I'm not going to wear the tiara, I would be stupid." I said as I stood up grabbing my purse and started walking up to her.

"Put it on, it will be cute, do it for me?" MJ said pouting.

"No."

"If you do it then I won't tell Jeff about you looking at the picture of you and Greg or the letter." MJ said swinging the tiara as the door bell rang, I heard one of the other girls open the door.

"Fine." I said grabbing the tiara looking in the mirror as I slid it in my hair, MJ and I walked out to where the guys and the other girls were, Jeff and Shannon turned around, each one holding a corsage for us, Matt was going with Maria, Shane was with Velvet Sky and Candice invited someone from her home town. Jeff and Shannon slid the corsages on our hands, we then hooked arms with them walking out to the cars, we took two cars but we were squashed and had all the windows rolled down so we wouldn't sweat from heat. We arrived to the ball room that they rented out for the night, we walked in and had our pictures taken numerous times, we enjoyed our dinner, Vince did a speech talking about Hall of Fame, how we had a great year, Wrestle Mania, etc. The music started up, and everybody looked at each seeing who would be the first one on the dance floor.

"You want to dance princess?" Jeff asked sticking out his hand, I grabbed it.

"Sure, let's go prince." I said as he stood up and he helped me up, he led me out to the dance floor, we broke it down, slowly others joined us on the dance floor. After a few songs, I excused myself to use the bathroom, I checked my phone having a voicemail from the institute saying that my mom had tried to break out today because she wanted to see me get ready for the ball. "Why would mom want to be here, she knows that I would be there on Monday." I walked out of the bathroom putting my cell phone back in my purse and I walked back into the room, Jeff was sitting at the table talking to Chavo.

"Hey princess, everything okay?" Jeff asked as I leant down kissing him.

"No, I need to go." I said as I started walking away, Jeff stood up and chased after me.

"Where are you going and how are you going to get there?"

"My mom escaped from the institute, they found her, but I need to go see her." I said.

"Caylee, I know that she said the reason why she attempted suicide was because you don't need her, but don't you think your helping the cause, the therapist said you need to stay away and see her once a week, it will help your mom in the long run." Jeff said turning me around and pulled me into his embrace.

"Your right, just I want her to get better and I want to be in her life more to prevent it again."

"I know you do, but you got to be strong to make her strong, I'm here to make sure you stay strong." Jeff said wrapping his arm around me holding me in place against his chest.

"Let's get back to dancing to keep my mind off of this." I said as I looked up at him with his big green eyes.

"Will do, I'm a dancing machine, you don't have to ask me." Jeff said kissing me, we walked back into the ball room dancing rest of the night away, we ended back at my house at like 2 in the morning because we went to Denny's, and everybody ended up spending the night. Jeff and I slept in my mom's bed, MJ and Shannon got my bed, Maria, Candice and Velvet slept on the pulled out bed from the couch and Matt, Shane and the other guy slept on the ground nearby.

**The Next Day- Caylee's Point of View-**

I rolled out of bed at one in the afternoon, Jeff was laying next to me with his eyes wide open.

"Good morning, why didn't you wake me?" I asked as I cuddled up next to his side resting my head on his chest, he wrapped his arm around me.

"You looked so peaceful, plus you have a BIG match tomorrow." Jeff said, he was so thoughtful like that.

"Is anyone else up?"

"No one that I know of, I can hear Matt snoring, he's not up for sure, the others, no idea."

"Shouldn't we go wake them? We have Hall of Fame tonight." I said as I looked up at him.

"Yeah, you wearing that dress again tonight?" Jeff growled.

"Yeah, I have to wear a dress to it, don't I?"

"Your going to wear the same dress?"

"Your going to wear the same tux aren't you?" I asked.

"Yeah, okay, I got your point." Jeff said smiling as we met in the middle to kiss.

"Come on, let's go wake the others." I said as I patted him on the chest lightly as we rolled out of the bed, we walked out of the bedroom, I went into my room waking Shannon and MJ as Jeff started waking the others.

"Give us another hour!" Shannon complained.

"No…you have to get up, we have Hall of Fame in six hours, and with this many people in this house, that's how long you'll need to get ready." I said as MJ got up and went to the bathroom.

"I'll be the last person to get ready if you let me sleep." Shannon said.

"If you get up and get ready in your tux, then you can sleep." I said.

"I can't sleep in my tux."

"You can, I can sleep in a dress, you can sleep in a tux." I said as he moaned and sat up.

"I hate you, there's a reason why I liked your sister more than you."

"Ouch, that really hurt." I said as I put my hand over my heart and walked out.

"It should." Shannon said, I rolled my eyes and went out to the living room seeing the girls folding up the bed, their hair all messed up.

"It looks like you guys had a bad night." I said.

"Don't ask, I've heard all about it." Jeff said as he was sticking Matt's hand in a bowl of water.

"Don't do that, he's on the carpet, if he does anything, you'll cleaning it up." I said as Matt woke up right when he felt the water.

"Man, he caught on." Jeff said as Candice and Velvet woke up the other two, we drew numbers on who got the bathroom when, I ended up getting it last, WOOT! It was a pain getting all those people to shower, when one person finished showering in one bathroom, the second person was ready in the other bathroom, so on and so on until we got through everyone. We went to the Hall of Fame ceremony, they separated us in the seating chart, those stupid people, but yet they kept me and MJ together, and they put Jeff two rows down Shannon is two rows back and the rest were on the other side of the room. I like the Hall of Fame, but I was getting bored listening to all the speeches, I know the Hall of Fame is a big deal if you get in and what not, but jeez, cut down on the speeches, say thank you for this and good night. After the Hall of Fame, I waited for Vince out in the lobby to give him the clear that I'm wrestling tomorrow.

"Christina, just the person I'm looking for." Vince said.

"I can say the same for you, I got the clear from my doctor, he said he faxed something to your office."

"We got it, tomorrow you want your match?"

"Love to have it."

"You got it, and might I add you look good in blue." Vince said as he walked away, in a way I was disgusted because he said that, but I was happy because I got a compliant. Maria walked up to me after Vince was out of ear shot.

"You got the match?" Maria asked.

"Yep, tomorrow, that belt is mine."

"Good, I'm getting tired of it." Maria said giggling as she walked away and I felt two arms wrap around my waist.

"How's my champion?" Jeff asked.

"You overheard."

"Yeah, tomorrow my baby is going to be champion, I'm so proud of you." Jeff said kissing my neck.

"Thanks, you want to get out of here?"

"Sure, I think the others are falling asleep as well, especially Shannon." Jeff said looking over at MJ and Shannon sitting on the ground, he was leant against MJ with his eyes shut and MJ was close to following.

"That's so cute." I said snapping a photo with my cell phone before we walked up there.

"Come on you two." Jeff said as we helped them up, we drove them back to my house, only those two were staying the night.


	91. Belt Contract

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**The Next Morning-Caylee's Point of View-**

I woke up, I didn't want to wake anyone up so I got up from the bed and I walked out to the living room, I sat on the couch looking around the room thinking of the match tonight. I just wish that I could see my mom or my dad in the audience in my most memorable moment of my wrestling career. I know my dad will be looking down on me smiling at me and he would be proud hopefully, my mom would careless. I heard a door open and shut again, I heard foot steps coming down the hallway, Shannon came around the corner.

"Whoa! You need to wear a bell or something, your going to give me a heart attack." Shannon said.

"I can say the same about you, plus you were zonked out good last night." I said as I pulled my legs up and wrapping my arms around my legs.

"I know, is Jeff up yet?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Today is the big day for you, you ready for it?" Shannon asked walking out of the kitchen opening a water bottle.

"I guess, I just hope the fans want me back."

"They will, your highly acceptable, you got all the Jeff Hardy or ANY Hardy fan behind you."

"I want my own fan base instead of using Jeff's."

"Suit yourself." Shannon said as he headed back to the room, I sat there for a few more minutes before I decided to get up and go shower up to get all the hairspray and gel out of my hair from last night. I went into the bedroom shutting the door behind me, I went into the connecting bathroom starting the shower and I walked back into the room grabbing a shirt and jeans I had put in here the night before. I walked to the bed, I bent over the bed lightly planting a kiss on Jeff's lips before heading back into the bathroom for my shower. I shut the door to the bathroom leaving a crack in it if Jeff needed to get in here. I was taking my shower, it took me three times shampooing my hair until I felt all of the hairspray and gel come out. I heard a knock come to the door, I turned off the water to hear them.

"Yeah?" I yelled out.

"You okay in there?" Jeff asked slightly opening the door.

"Yeah, I'm just showering up getting that hairspray and gel junk out of my hair."

"Okay, hurry up, I got to shower up as well." Jeff said shutting the door again, I turned the shower back on finishing my shower and I climbed out getting into the jeans and shirt, I walked out to see Jeff sprawled out on the bed.

"Shower's open Mr. Hardy." I said as he sat up quickly.

"I'm going, kiss?" Jeff said as I leant in giving him a kiss, he rolled out going towards the shower, and I went out to the kitchen making myself half a sandwich. MJ and Shannon joined me after a few moments, and they made themselves a sandwich.

"I don't want to go." I complained as I was spinning my cup to make the liquid splash back and forth.

"You didn't want to go to the ball, you didn't want to go to the Hall of Fame and now you don't want to go to Wrestle Mania, what's your issue?" MJ asked.

"I'm lazy, I didn't sign up to do these extra things people." I said.

"Just be happy they didn't sign you up for an autograph signing since it's your home town." Shannon said.

"Nobody is supposed to know I'm returning tonight, but I haven't been catching up on the spoilers that are posted on the internet." I said as Jeff walked out carrying his shoes.

"Jeff's squeaky clean." MJ said.

"Squeak squeak." Jeff said, he sat down putting on his shoes and made himself a sandwich.

"I like how you guys help yourselves to whatever you want." I said.

"It's kind of like home now." Shannon said.

"And as long as we restock the home before mom gets home." MJ said.

"I wouldn't know where to begin to go grocery shop for her." I said.

"Or we could just buy her a gift card or something to help pay for it." Jeff said.

"When should we head to the arena?" MJ asked as I saw her look up at the clock on the wall.

"Probably about 2:30, we have to be there before 3." Shannon said.

"It's 2, so we got to hurry people." MJ said.

"Oh boy, let's not all be in a rush now." I said as I jumped up grabbing my plate.

"Shut up." MJ said as I walked back to my room getting my bag and throwing my ring gear in it, I was accompanied by Jeff soon enough to do the same since he had a match against Edge. We arrived to the arena, I went and hid in the locker room since I didn't want to deal with anyone today.

"Extreme paint or no extreme paint?" I asked looking over at MJ who was sitting next to me.

"No extreme paint, let Jeff do it this time." MJ said as Stephanie walked into the locker room.

"Christina, my dad wants to see you." Stephanie said.

"Alright, may I ask about what?" I asked.

"I honestly have no idea." Stephanie said as I got up and headed towards the door.

"I'll be back, behave." I said pointing at MJ.

"I make no promises." MJ said as I went out following Stephanie to Vince's office.

"You wanted to see me sir?" I asked as I went in and Shane and Stephanie left.

"Yes, I just wanted to make sure your able to wrestle tonight."

"Yeah, I'm as good as ever."

"Alright, you do know having a belt is a lot of work and a lot of pressure on you since you will be now carrying the WWE belt, and the company's name on your back."

"Yeah, I won't mess this up sir and you can trust me not to do anything bad to look down on this company."

"You're a Guerrero, I respect your word. Are you going to be okay handling the stress of being in the eye of the fans and the public? You are going to have a lot of people looking up to you."

"I'll have no problem, I can handle it and I've been waiting for this for my whole life."

"If it ever gets too much for you, just let me know." Vince said as he handed me a piece of paper.

"What's this?" I asked grabbing the piece of paper.

"It's a contract saying that you adhere to all the standard champion stuff, appearances and signings." Vince said, I read through it, and it sounded pretty legit, I signed it and handed back to him.

"When's my first appearance/signing?"

"Not for a few weeks, maybe first week of May."

"It's not confirmed yet?"

"You'll get your schedule and flight information that will tell you all the appearances you are signed up for, if you can't make one, let me know and I'll work it out to get someone to replace you." Vince said.

"Shannon and MJ's wedding is in May, would I be able to work around that?"

"Absolutely, I wouldn't let you miss that."

"Thanks sir, I'm going to go get ready and talk to Maria about our match, who all knows about me returning tonight?"

"No one has leaked yet…"

"Good, thanks for giving me the opportunity to get the belt, it means a lot." I said.

"You deserved it, and it will bring you back with a bang, now get out of here." Vince said.


	92. WrestleMania

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

I walked out of the Vince's office going back to the locker room, but I ran into Jeff, I hugged him tightly.

"What's the hug for?" Jeff asked looking down at me with his big green eyes.

"Do I have to have a reason?"

"No, I love the hugs and I love them even more from you baby." Jeff said smiling widely, I wrapped my arms around his neck and was playing with his hair, and he wrapped his arms around my waist bringing me closer to him.

"You beat Adam to the pulp tonight, for me?"

"That is if you let me celebrate with you tonight?"

"Celebrate? What do you have in mind?"

"This." Jeff said as he started kissing to make-out mode and he slightly ran his hands down my back to my butt giving it a slight squeeze.

"Huh um….excuse me, may I get by you two?" Chavo asked, we stopped what we were doing and I started wiping my lip.

"We'll finish this up after the show." Jeff said as he pecked me again.

"I don't need to hear this, I'm just trying to get by." Chavo said as we stepped aside letting him through, I walked back to the women's locker room to see Maria already dressed in her outfit.

"Match, what do you want to do in it?" I asked.

"Let me start out by winning, then when I go to do a clothesline, duck and when I turn around do a Twist of Fate and then do a Frog Splash, that is unless if you have a signature move that I don't know about."

"No, sounds good, which clothesline?"

"You'll know, I'll whisper something to you." Maria said, good enough, I buckled my belt and pulled on my gloves, I went into the bathroom pulling half of my hair up into a ponytail. "No extreme paint tonight?" Maria asked walking into the bathroom to pull her hair up into a ponytail.

"Not tonight, you can thank MJ for that."

"Good, I don't want you going extreme on me."

"Just because I'm not wearing the make up doesn't mean I will." I said looking over at her.

"Man, I could hope though." Maria said as I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room back to the lockers putting my brush up in my locker.

"You know what we got to do now?" I asked as I pulled out my camera.

"Pictures? Of what?" MJ asked.

"My boobs, us and Maria of the belt." I said sarcastically as she stuck out her tongue, I took a few pictures of Maria holding the belt since it was her last day having it, then I took a few of me with it, MJ with it, MJ and I with it, Maria and I with it, and we tried to get photos of us three, then Candice came in and we took photos with her. A lady assistant came into the locker room with a headset on.

"Maria and Caylee, your match is up next, time to go." She said, MJ and Candice walked us out to the gorilla position.

"This next match is for the Diva's Championship belt, introducing first from Chicago, the Diva's Champion, Maria!" Justin announced as Maria's music started, Maria ran out onto the stage, Jeff ran around the corner holding up his pants.

"What's up with your pants?" MJ asked.

"I haven't buttoned them yet, I wanted to come to wish you luck Caylee. I love you." Jeff said kissing me quickly.

"And the surprise challenger from Houston, Caylee!" Justin announced as Jeff and I smiled widely at each other, I could hear the crowd already cheering as he said my name and 'Dirty Little Secret' by All American Rejects blaring through the speakers.

"You go give those fans what they want, and right now they want you, I'll be right here waiting to celebrate." Jeff said winking, MJ started to pretend to put her finger in her mouth, I ran out onto the stage being met by screams of fans and fans trying to get my hand slap, Maria stood in the ring shrugging her shoulders, I made my way down the ramp happily and proudly. I climbed into the ring jumping onto the second turnbuckle and stuck both hands up, I looked back at Maria.

"Still got it, surprisingly." I said as I jumped off the turnbuckle.

"Just be careful on that ankle girl, we don't need you out anymore than you have." Maria said as the ref held up the belt, then he said the rules to Maria, she touched it vowing to the rules, he then said it to me, I touched it vowing to the rules. The ref handed the belt over to someone and had the bell rung, Maria started attacking me with slaps, she backed me into a corner, she had done some body slams and she went to do a clothesline, and she winked at me.

"Now?" I whispered, she smiled, I ducked down and I wrapped my arms around her waist and throwing her into a back suplex. Maria got back to her feet, I pulled her into a Twist of Fate, then she laid on the ground long enough for me to do the Frog Splash. I pulled her leg up for the three count, and the crowd went crazy, I got to my knees not wanting to stand up, Maria rolled away a little and the ref helped me to my feet. The ref held my hand up in victory and he handed me the belt, I fell to my knees holding it on my knees looking at it, I thought I was going to cry but my eyes were completely dry, which I was shocked, then I felt being pulled to my feet again and pulled into a hug.

"I couldn't wait any longer." Jeff said as I wrapped my arms around him and he kissed me on the lips lightly, Jeff then held my hand up in victory, I jumped on every turnbuckle, then MJ ran out hugging me.

"What took you so long?" I asked hugging her tightly.

"I didn't have the courage to do so." MJ said as her and Jeff held up both my hands, we climbed out of the ring, I had both my hands wrapped around MJ and Jeff as we walked back up the ramp, when we got to the stage and before we walked behind the curtain, I turned around and held up the belt up one last time, the crowd screamed loudly and I went backstage, and I wrapped my arms around Jeff's neck tightly pulling him to me. Jeff kissed me on the lips as he lightly bit my bottom lip.

"Get a room!" MJ, Candice, Maria, Matt, Shane, Velvet Sky and Shannon started chanting.

"Shut up!" Jeff said as he rested his hands on my hips.

"Why don't we save this little celebration for the house?" I asked as I rubbed the back of his neck.

"I can, I got to focus on my match." Jeff said as he pecked me once again.

"Do you want me to escort you or is that not allowed?"

"No, you just go shower up and get ready to go for we can finish our celebration." Jeff said smiling, I removed my hands from around his neck, I went to the locker room changing back to my clothes from earlier. I grabbed my bag and belt before heading back out to the monitor to see Jeff's match. I stood there with my bag and belt over each shoulder of mine, I saw Jeff run out onto the stage doing his dance, I was trying so hard not to do it myself. Jeff got in the ring, and Adam was already in the ring, they were exchanging words, but I can't make out what they were saying.

**Jeff's Point of View-**

I ran out to the ring with the crowd screaming, I stopped mid-ramp staring into the ring at Adam who was looking back at me, I climbed into the ring and jumped onto the turnbuckle across from the stairs and I jumped off the turnbuckles looking at Adam again who was standing in the opposite turn buckle.

"Congrats on your girl winning the belt, but soon enough she's going to be my champ, not yours."

"You keep thinking that, there is one thing holding that back!" I said showing the ring.

"Doesn't mean we can't have an affair, now that she has the belt, she doesn't want some poor weak ass excuse of a wrestler like you."

"I doubt she will do that, if she did, it surely in hell would not be you." I said as the bell rung, I ran and tackled him to the ground, I straddled him and I started to punch at his face, and the ref pulled me off to give Adam time to get to his feet, he was leaning on the ropes for support, I then ran and jumped on the second turnbuckle but he picked me up onto his shoulders and threw me down, I squirmed in pain, and Adam was waiting for me to stand up for he could spear me, when I got to my feet he ran towards me, I jumped up and over him landing on my feet on the other side, I turned around and we both walked towards each other, I maneuvered him into the Twist of Fate, then did the Whisper in the Wind on him, I rolled him up for the three count, he really didn't last that long in this match. I jumped up for the ref to hold my hand up in victory, I rolled out of the ring, and walked up the ramp backwards. Adam crawled over to the rope and stuck his head out between the two.

"I'm not done with you yet Jeff!" Adam said.

"You keep saying that, and I keep beating you, get over it!" I said as I shrugged my shoulders and I went backstage heading to the men's locker room. I changed into my clothing from earlier, and I went back out finding Caylee watching the monitor that showed MJ interviewing Adam on losing the match, I wrapped my hands around her waist and I pulled her back for her to rest her weight on me but she stumbled a little, and I caught her.

"How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me." She said as she got back to her feet and leaned back against my embrace, I wrapped my arms around her waist watching the interview.

"Edge, how does it feel to lose to Jeff Hardy over and over again?" MJ asked, I like how she said over and over again, that must of really got under his skin.

"Yes, he's beat me a couple of times before, but most of the time his little girlfriend or wife of his, your twin, kept on intervening, and this time she didn't interfered, but soon enough Jeff's going to lose like he should be doing. Next week Jeff, we are going to have another match, this time I'm going to win for once, Jeff, your going to lose, even if I have to cheat or attack you outside this ring. If I was you, I would watch your back." Adam said before he walked off screen.

"Anyways, I still think Jeff's going to win because he's better and Edge has nothing on him." MJ said.

"Should I worry?" Caylee asked.

"No, I can handle him, he's all talk and no action." I said as I felt her take a deep breath.

"I wonder if MJ and Shannon are ready to go?" Caylee asked.

"They should be, Shannon doesn't have a match and I don't know about MJ." I said as she turned around dropping her things and wrapping her arms around me neck, I wrapped my arms around her waist resting my hands on the arch of her back.

"You still want to celebrate tonight?" Caylee asked as she looked up at me with her blue eyes.

"Why wouldn't I?" Jeff asked as we kissed each other, she bit my lip this time playing with my lip ring that I put in for the match. I rested my forehead against hers and I felt the heat of her breath hit against my face, and her breath became sharper as we started kissing more.

"We should really get out of here." Caylee said trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah, lets go find Shannon and MJ." I said trying to think of other things rather than throwing her in an empty room and having my way. Caylee picked up her bag and belt, we went and found Shannon and MJ standing outside waiting for us.

"There you are, we were waiting." Shannon said.

"Sorry, we were um…" I said looking over at Caylee, "Pre-distracted." I said.

"You didn't do that?" MJ asked.

"No, not here." Caylee said as she pulled out her keys.

"We should play music tonight so we don't have to hear that." Shannon said as I slightly pushed him. We drove to her house, we slowly carried our things and found our way to the bedrooms, we heard music playing loudly in the other room.

"I can't believe they actually turned on the music." Caylee said as she giggled.

"Forget them, you won't remember them in a moment." I said as I pulled her into my embrace kissing her passionately and gripped her hips. I slowly bit down on her bottom lip causing her to groan loudly and she led me to the bed, she laid back and I followed her.


	93. Showing Off

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**The Next Day- Caylee's Point of View-**

I woke up in the morning sore from not only my match, but from the celebration Jeff gave me last night, I got up from the bed making my way to the bathroom taking a quick shower to wash off the sweat. I got dressed in a pair of jean pants and Jeff's WWE shirt, I walked back out and Jeff was still fast asleep, he looked so cute, I wrote down a note saying that I was going out and I'll be back later. I kissed him lightly on the lips before I grabbed my purse and my belt. I walked out the front door, and climbed into my car, it was a nice day so I rolled down the window sticking my one hand out the window as I started the car, I pulled out and drove over to the graveyard. I pulled over climbing out, I dodged cars to cross the street to the graveyard and I walked through the grass and paths to my dad's gravesite.

"Hey dad, long time no talk. Life has been hectic lately." I said as I got down on both knees resting the belt on top of my legs. "Let's see here, the honeymoon with Jeff was amazing, I had so much fun and we didn't have to worry about anyone else or work. When we got back, I broke my ankle during my match so I was out for two months, I made my return yesterday at Wrestle Mania. Jeff's house burnt down, I guess you were looking down on us and made sure we weren't in there huh?" I said as I felt tears coming to my eyes recollecting memories, I just looked up at the sky. "Jeff's house is being rebuilt and we are staying with Matt during the process, I know it is mighty generous of him. Then within one or two weeks of that, I got a phone call from Greg saying mom attempted suicide, I still can't wrap my mind around it. What did you ever see in her? I love her since she's my mother and she gave me life, but I don't understand why she did it, I feel horrible because she said I don't need her, dad you know I need her." I said as tears rolled out of my eyes, I wiped them off my face, I continued talking about how I felt about my mom, I mean I trusted Jeff and could talk to him, but he would always say 'I understand,' or 'I know.' It's nice talking to someone that actually listens like Jeff, but sometimes it's nice talking not necessarily to yourself, but to someone without any response. "Oh, and dad, I won the Diva's Champion belt, look! Aren't you proud of me?" I asked moving the belt up over my shoulder. "Vince said that it was about time another Guerrero had the belt and it was nice that he thought of me instead of Chavo. He said that I'm just like you in and out of the ring business wise that is, outside business I don't know." I said as I moved the belt back down to my legs and looked at the belt. "I've been using the Frog Splash as a signature move, the crowd likes it." I said as I continued talking about my future plans, MJ and Shannon's wedding and my mom moving to North Carolina.

**Jeff's Point of View-**

I woke up to find the note saying that Caylee had gone out, and that I might know where she is if I thought about it real hard. I got out of bed showering and getting dress, I walked out to the kitchen/living room, I called a taxi service to come pick me up, and I waited outside for the taxi to show up. I climbed in and told him to take me to the grave yard, I climbed out paying for the fare and walked across the street inside the graveyard. I walked up to the tree we sat at before, I leaned against, I stared at Caylee who was kneeling down in front of Eddie's grave. I stood there watching her for a few moments with my arms crossed over my chest. 'I know that I didn't know you that well man, but you should be very proud of your daughter, she is one of the best new diva's in WWE and getting the belt should tell you something, I'm surely am proud of her.' I thought looking up at the sky. I looked back down Caylee who had gotten to her feet, and I walked towards the grave where she was standing, I wrapped my arm around her.

"Hey, I found you." I said.

"Yeah, good timing, I was about to leave." Caylee said.

"May I get a ride then?"

"Sure, I'm trying to decide if I want to go and see my mom or not."

"You should, show her the belt."

"May we make the stop?" Caylee asked looking over at me.

"You're the driver." I said leaning over kissing her, we went to her car climbing in and headed over to the institute. I went in with her, we sat in this little circle table, and we chatted with her mom for a little while before we headed home.


	94. Flu

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**2 Weeks Later At A Smack Down Taping- Caylee's Point of View-**

Lately I have been feeling a little under the weather, I think I might of caught the flu or something because I'm constantly throwing up, and I'm always tired or asleep, my breast are swollen and sore but that isn't linked to the flu so I'm confused on that. I was laying on the floor in the women's locker room, I didn't have a match that night, the first time since Wrestle Mania, Jeff had a match so that's why I came.

"Girl, are you sure your feeling okay?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, I just got the flu." I said as I covered my eyes with my arm.

"Shouldn't you go back to the hotel and stay in bed until you get better?" Candice asked as she came over moving my arm and putting hers over my forehead trying to see if I had a temperature.

"Do I have a fever?" I asked.

"You're a little warm, but nothing too bad." Candice said.

"Why don't I go get Jeff, and have him take you back to the hotel?" MJ asked as she stood beside me.

"He has a match though." I said.

"I'm sure Vince would understand." Maria said as Candice and MJ helped me up to my feet, and I took off to the bathroom making it just in time.

"I'm going to go get Jeff, one of you go talk to Vince please?" MJ asked.

"I'll go, Maria could you stay here?" Candice asked.

"No problem." Maria said as she walked into the bathroom with me, the stall door was open, I flushed the toilet and I leaned back against the stall wall laying my legs flat. "Feeling any better?" Maria asked.

"Not really, do we have any water?" I asked as she stood back up and went and grabbed me a water bottle.

"Here you go sweetie, are you sure your going to be fine, this has been kicking your ass all week." Maria said as I heard the locker room door open.

"Yeah, it's just the flu." I said as I heard footsteps heading towards us.

"Baby?" Jeff asked as he walked around the corner, he squatted down in front of me.

"Jeff, shouldn't you go get ready for your match?" I asked.

"No, I'm going to take you back to the hotel room and stay with you until you feel better." Jeff said as he moved a strand of hair behind my ear.

"But your match…"

"Candice went and cancelled it for me, come on, let's get you back to the hotel room." Jeff said as him and Maria helped me to my feet, then Jeff bent over a little to pick my legs up at the knees which he's done so many times before, I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head against his shoulder and fell instantly asleep, I don't even remember arriving at the hotel or going up the elevator. I woke up when he set me down on the bed, I ran into the bathroom and stuck my face in the toilet, Jeff came in and grabbed my hair.

"Thank you Jeff, I'm sorry." I said as I flushed the toilet and moved to where my back was resting against the bath tub, I grabbed a tissue wiping my mouth and threw it away.

"Your welcome, don't be sorry, your sick, I'll be here through sickness and health, like we said at our marriage. Let me go get you a water bottle to help get you re-hydrated." Jeff said as he kissed my forehead and walked out of the room coming back with a water bottle, he helped me drink it, and he stayed with me in the bathroom for a couple more hours, then he helped me move to the bed, I fell asleep on the bed and I was out, Jeff slept in the chair because he didn't want to catch the flu.

**Maria's Point of View-**

Jeff just carried Caylee out of the locker room, it was just MJ and I in the locker room because Candice was still out and about.

"The coast is clear, don't you think it's kind of odd that she is ill with certain symptoms that could be brought on from pregnancy?" MJ asked.

"So? I mean, Jeff uses protection." I said as I went to my locker pulling out my ring gear.

"She's not on the pill, what if it broke?"

"You think it's possible?" I asked turning around to look at her.

"I'm not going to bring it up to her, she will start to freak out and everything."

"She thinks it's the flu, don't you think you should express your worry?"

"How would you feel if I expressed it to you?" MJ asked.

"I wouldn't believe you, you got a point. Just let her figure it out on her own, I guess." I said, I hate not expressing my worry, but she wouldn't believe me even if I did.


	95. Expressing Concern

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Tuesday April 28****th**** (help you out some with dates)- Caylee's Point of View-**

Jeff and I flew home to North Carolina yesterday, I'm still very sick, I am starting to think that it's because of the stress of being the Diva's Champion, worrying about my mom and the whole house be burnt down thing, along with helping MJ with her wedding, I thought it was the flu there for a little while. I was laying in bed, I cuddled up next to Jeff, I seemed to feel a little bit better in his embrace.

"How are you feeling?" Jeff asked kissing the top of my head.

"A little queasy, but I'm good." I said as I felt him move strands of hair on my head.

"I wish that this bug could get out of your system so you can feel better,"

"You and I both." I said as the phone rang, Jeff rolled over grabbing the phone and answered it.

"Hello?….Yeah, here she is." Jeff said covering the microphone, "It's for you, it's Maria, Candice and MJ on speakerphone." He said handing me the phone.

"Thanks." I said grabbing the phone putting up to my ear and covered the microphone.

"I'm going to go get us some water, you some saltine crackers and maybe some soup."

"Thanks sweetie." I said as he kissed me on the lips lightly. I uncovered the microphone, and said, "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" Maria asked.

"Still under the weather, but Jeff's taking care of me pretty good, he's been by my side 24/7." I said as the three broke in 'aw.'

"We were talking and we thought about what you might have." Candice said.

"What are you guys thinking?" I asked, I'm intrigued on what their diagnosis is.

"We think you might be pregnant." Maria said.

"I told them there is no way since you always say Jeff uses protection." MJ said.

"He does, there is no way in heck I can be, it must be something else." I said, there's no way in hell I can be pregnant.

"When's the last time you had your period?" Candice asked.

"I don't know, but I could of missed or it can be late because of stress, I'm under a lot of stress right now." I said.

"It just makes us think more that your pregnant." Maria said.

"I can't be, I just can't, there's no way." I said.

"Have you tried a test or thought about it?" MJ asked as I saw Jeff walk in carrying a tray that held a bowl of soup, saltine crackers, a sandwich for him and two things of water.

"Let me let you guys go, Jeff's back in the room and NO." I said hanging up the phone as I rolled over setting the phone on the charger thing.

"What was that about?" Jeff asked as he set the tray down and climbed into the bed with me.

"Nothing, those girls are just weird and worried."

"I'm worried too, hopefully this sickness will be out of you soon enough." Jeff said as he leant his forehead against mine.

"I sure hope so." I said as he smiled and we kissed each other lightly before we started eating, I couldn't stand the smell of the soup and didn't want to eat the soup, so Jeff ate it for me. Jeff let me sleep most of the day, and he stayed in the room with me, and he kept his arms wrapped around me unless if I needed to make a run for the bathroom, then he will go hold my hair and help me back to the room. Jeff only left a couple times to use the bathroom, and head over to the site of our future house.


	96. MJ and Shannon's Wedding

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Two Week's Later- Saturday, May 17****th****- Shannon and MJ's Wedding-**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

I'm still sick, but I get sick sick less often and I am trying to teach myself to contain it. I've also been trying to cut down on food, I figured the less I take in the less I would have to vomit. My mom got out of the institute and she is packing up her things for the move out to North Carolina, she bought a house, she didn't want to impose on the Legend so she came out for three days to look at a few houses and bought one of them. It's now Shannon and MJ's wedding, a big day for the two, and I'm the Maid of Honor, it's pretty exciting, I spent most of the time in the bathroom so I didn't have to run in the heels to make it in time, so I got dressed and everything in there. The other girls joined me, besides MJ since she was pretty much stuck in that room until the wedding ceremony started.

"Are you going to be okay during the ceremony?" Maria asked wrapping her arm around me.

"Yeah, I got it under control." I said as I took a drink of my water bottle.

"Did you take a pregnancy test?" Candice asked as she curled ends of my hair.

"No, I told you that it's impossible for me to be pregnant, he used protection every time." I said.

"But how easy is it for the condom to break?" Velvet Sky said.

"If it would of broke, Jeff would of told me, don't you think?" I said sarcastically, I can't believe my friends think I would run off and get pregnant.

"I think he would, but he might have been scared to tell you." Candice said.

"Fine, I'll take a pregnancy test tonight, but how am I going to do it if Jeff never leaves my side since I've been sick?" I asked.

"Say you want a girl's night out with us, besides MJ that is, and you are going to stay the night in our room, we'll go buy a test and take it in our room." Velvet Sky said.

"And I'm sure he would want some time away from the sick girl." I said as I tightened my shoes and grabbed the bouquet and the ring for the wedding, we walked out of the bathroom noticing the area was pretty clear besides Chavo who was waiting for MJ.

"Where's MJ?" Maria asked.

"She's hasn't came out of the room yet." Chavo said.

"I'll get her." I said as I handed Chavo the bouquet and the ring, "Don't lose that!" I said.

"I won't, I promise." Chavo said as I walked down the hallway to the room, I knocked on the door before I entered.

"Caylee, I can't do this." MJ said as tears were rolling out of her eyes, her eyes were puffed out and red, she had a red rash on her chest form being hot and nervous, she was sitting in a chair that was facing the door.

"MJ, you can do this, you did this to me at my wedding and I could do it."

"Your stronger, your doing my wedding when your sick."

"I would of done it if I was choking, or dead buried six feet under." I said as she giggled a little, "Did I get a smile on your face?"

"For a few seconds." MJ said.

"Come on, if you don't do this, your going to regret it for rest of your life, Shannon loves you with his whole rejected heart of his, and your blind if you don't see it."

"Don't pull what I told you, I'm not that stupid."

"Come on MJ, if you don't go out there, your going to break his heart and yours as well, I know that you will be hurt if you leave him right now, won't you?" I asked as she nodded yes, "You love him, you won't want to hurt him, if you don't go out there and do this, you will hurt him emotionally."

"You promise that if anything happens where this relationship or wedding doesn't work out, you'll still love me and Shannon equally?"

"This wedding not working out? It'll work out, trust me, if Jeff and I can be married for almost a year now without any problems, then you and Shannon won't have any problems."

"Promise me if ANYTHING happens, you'll still love us."

"Yes, your not planning on killing him to get the insurance are you?"

"No, I guess I was just afraid with what mom did that you would do the same thing if we don't see each other or something." MJ said.

"Never say that again MJ, I would never do that and you better not do it either, there is two men out there that love us both and they won't let us either and their lives would be living hell without us, you know that?"

"Yeah, and I miss dad, I wish he was here right now."

"He is here, in here." I said pointing to her heart, "And in here." I said pointing to her head. "Chavo did that to me before my wedding, I wanted him at my wedding and I wanted him there when I won my belt, and I know he was there spiritually, and I know he's here spiritually, you just got to believe, times like this is the hardest, but you just got to put another foot out and continue walking through your life like you always do." I said as I squatted down in front of her.

"Would we be able to go to dad's grave site?"

"If you want to, and I'm sure Shannon won't mind going, if it means that much to you and I think that he would want to go to his dad's when you get back to North Carolina."

"I guess I could just talk to him." MJ said wiping tears away.

"Come on, we got a wedding to do." I said as I stood up and stuck out my hand for her to grab, she looked at it and then looked up at me. She grabbed my hand, I pulled her up, and she grabbed her bouquet we walked out to the other girls and Chavo were waiting, I grabbed my bouquet and ring from Chavo, and Chavo pulled MJ's veil over to cover her face. The music started, and I slowly followed behind Maria, I entered the room, and I felt a little hot, no big deal because others were fanning themselves down so at least they were hot as well. I got to the front of the room standing in my spot, Shannon looked nice in his tux, and Jeff looked just as hot in his tux as he did from our wedding day, Jeff was staring and smiling at me, and I couldn't help but smile back at him. The music for MJ started, and she walked in and it was beautiful, Chavo walked her down the aisle, and Shannon met them and hooked arms with her.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Shannon Brian Moore and Madison Jade Guerrero in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The priest said loud enough over the fans that were now on, they were the old fashioned fans on the ceiling that barely did any good. "Who gives this woman to be wedded to this man?" The priest asked.

"I, Salvador Chavo Guerrero, give this woman to be wed." Chavo said as he kissed MJ's cheek and walked to his seat next to my mom. Shannon and MJ walked closer to the priest, and they stood in between Jeff and I.

"I would like to start out by reading a poem for you, 'My Luve' by Robert Burns.  
'O my luve is like a red, red rose,  
That`s newly sprung in June:  
O my luve is like the melodie,  
That`s sweetly played in tune.  
As fair art thou, my bonie lass,  
So deep in luve am I;  
And I will luve thee still, my dear,  
Till a` the seas gang dry.  
Till a` the seas gang dry, my dear,  
And the rocks melt wi` the sun;  
And I will luve thee still my dear,  
While the sands o` life shall run.  
And fare thee weel, my only luve!  
And fare thee weel a while!  
And I will come again, my luve,  
Tho` it were ten thousand mile.'" The priest said as I started to feel a little lightheaded, but thought nothing of it, and Maria tapped me on the shoulder, I turned my head slightly.

"You okay?" Maria whispered, I nodded yes.

"Shannon, repeat after me, I Shannon Brian Moore, take you Madison Jade Guerrero to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love."

"I Shannon Brian Moore, take you Madison Jade Guerrero to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love." Shannon said as he grabbed MJ's hands, I couldn't help but smile and try to make the room stop spinning.

"I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before."

"I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before."

"I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you."

"I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you."

"Loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together."

"Loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together." Shannon said.

"I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

"I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

"I Madison Jade Guerrero, take you Shannon Brian Moore to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love." The priest said.

"I Madison Jade Guerrero, take you Shannon Brian Moore to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love."

"I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before."

"I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before." MJ said.

"I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you."

"I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you."

"Loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together." The priest said.

"Loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together."

"I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

"I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." MJ said as I fell to the ground, I don't remember anything after that point.


	97. Emergency

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Jeff's Point of View-**

I knew that something was wrong with Caylee, I know I should have been paying attention to MJ and Shannon, but I knew Caylee was still sick, she was getting paler and paler by the minute, and I saw her start falling towards the floor, I dived and landed on the ground and her head landed right on my lap.

"Caylee?!?!?!" I said as I started waving her face, everyone in the wedding party squatted down next to her.

"Everyone give her room!" Maria said as everyone backed up, Matt called 9-1-1 trying to get an ambulance here.

"I should move her to a pew." I said.

"Don't move her!" The priest said, and I tried my best not too, I kept waving her, I knew it was hot in here and maybe she was just dehydrated. The priest resumed the wedding, Maria took Caylee's spot until the ambulance came, and they put Caylee on the stretcher, I went with them, then they continued the wedding even though I know that everyone there wanted to leave right then to go with Caylee, but they couldn't.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked as I was sitting next to her body holding her hand.

"Yes sir, she should be." The EMT said as he was taking her vitals.

"Come on baby, open your eyes for me." I said, I didn't know her sickness was this bad. We arrived to the hospital, and I went with them to the back, they told me to sit down and let them work on her, I went to the table and sat down in the chair. I was nervously biting at my nails, I saw them hook her up to an IV, they took her vitals again, they hooked her up to the heart monitor and to a few other machines.

"How do you know her?" The male doctor asked.

"She's my wife." I said as I watched him doing those things to my wife.

"Sir, has she been sick recently?" The female doctor asked.

"Yeah, she still is, she's been vomiting for about a month now, she's always tired, she complains about her breasts being sore and/or swollen, she's had a few headaches and a few backaches. She said that it was the flu, but it lasted longer than a week, then we assumed it was stress. She barely eats because she thinks the less she eats the less she will get sick, she's been only having water." I said trying to think of all the conditions she's been having.

"Is there any chance that she might be pregnant?" She asked, I thought about it, the last time we had sex was night of Wrestle Mania, did I use a condom that night? No, I didn't use a condom that night, I can't believe I was so stupid and not put on a condom, and she probably thinks that I used one, I betrayed her trust.

"Yes." I said, I stuck my face in my hands, I can't believe I did this.

"When's the last time you two had intercourse?" She asked writing everything down.

"April 5th." I said, I know Wrestle Mania's date still, shocking.

"Do you know the last time she had her menstruation cycle?"

"No idea." I said as I leaned back running my hands through my hair, could she be pregnant? I can't believe I didn't wear a condom, I think I told her I was wearing one or we were too much having fun to care about it, and just assumed that I put one on since we always made sure I was wearing one the other times.

"There's one way to find out, and for that, I would have to ask you to leave sir." She said, I got up and walked outside, followed by the male doctor. I leant against the wall next to the door and I slid down it.

"How could I be so stupid?" I asked as I banged the ground with my hand, I mean I want kids, I just can't believe I betrayed her trust like that, she trusted me to wear a condom and I didn't. What if she doesn't want kids? What if she is pregnant? She can't wrestle, the house isn't ready yet to be moved into yet, and what is the living issue going to be? I sat in the hallway for a few more minutes until the doctor came out, and I climbed to my feet. "So?" I asked.

"Congratulations, your going to be a father, I think she's been over stressed and not eating enough food, she's just been having morning sickness, she needs to eat more to have strength." She said.

"You serious? I'm going to be a father?" I said half in shock and half in excitement.

"Yes sir, she's still knocked out, I'm guessing she'll be up in a few moments, you should get in there." She said as I hugged her and I went into the room grabbing her hand.

"Come on, wake up Caylee." I said rubbing her hand, I can't believe she's pregnant, she's pregnant! I jumped up and paced back and forth then I sat down in another seat. I'm going to be a father, am I ready to be a father? I started to think of everything, if we're ready, work, names, if she doesn't want the kid, etc. Our friends and family arrived before she woke, I don't know why it's taking her so long to wake up.

"How is she?" MJ asked as she walked to the one side of her.

"Very much pregnant." I said.

"Your going to be a dad? Way to go bro!" Matt said hugging me.

"I knew it!" Maria said snapping her fingers.

"I'm going to be a grandma." Ms. Howard said.

"I'm going to be a grandpa." My dad said as all of them were excited at the fact that she was pregnant.


	98. Out of Body Experience

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

I don't know where I'm at, I looked down and I was wearing a white gown and the place didn't look familiar, it was blue and white and I saw a male figure walking towards me and I started to hear my name being called.

"Christina….Christina….CHRISTINA!" He said, it was a males voice as the male figure got closer and I realized it was Eddie.

"Dad?" I asked as I ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Don't choke me chica, jeez." He said as I pulled away from him, he was wearing jeans and a wife beater

"Am I dead?"

"No, your not dead, jeez chica, I wouldn't let my daughter die right now."

"Then what is this place?" I asked looking around.

"Don't worry about that chica, I've heard what you've been saying mija. Por que you marry that Jeff Hardy dude, and what's with your sister y Shannon?" Eddie said, he's speaking spanglish. (I don't speak Spanish, the last time I spoke Spanish was like three years ago, so I only remember a few words, so if you do speak Spanish and a few words are wrong or in the wrong place, I'm sorry.)

"Daddy, I married Jeff Hardy porque yo amor him pappi."

"How do you know Spanish?"

"High school, why do you speak Spanish to me if you didn't know if I knew Spanish?"

"Whatever mija, Jeff Hardy isn't uno de mi favorite persona but if he makes you feliz."

"He does pappi, does that mean you approve him?"

"Yeah, but when he gets here, he's dead."

"Technically, he'll already be dead pappi." I said giggling.

"Don't get smart mija, I'm still your pappi."

"Your not muy bueno at it."

"At least I'm talking to you mija. I'm muy proud de usted." Eddie said.

"Usted are? Por que?"

"For winning the belt at your uno Wrestle Mania, that's a grande accomplishment."

"It means mucho coming de usted pappi." I said hugging him tightly.

"Que es wrong con your mamacieta?"

"Mi madre es muy idiotic."

"She's lucky yo was watching over her that dia, yo saw her do it, y that's why I sent for Greg to save her."

"Gracias pappi, que about MJ, usted watching her?" I asked.

"Si, muy proud of her too, she's accomplishing mucho. I've seen me mucho in both usted."

"Mi feliz usted been looking down on us, por que am yo here?"

"Yo wanted to say how proud yo was de usted y tu hermana, mi monito. Usted need to wake up ahora." Eddie said as he started walking away and fading away.

"But dad…dad…DAD!" I yelled as I opened my eyes to see everyone staring back at me.

"Why are you yelling for dad?" MJ asked.

"I had the weirdest dream, I met dad and he told me he was proud of me and his monito." I said, MJ threw her hands over her mouth in shock as I saw tears come to her eyes.

"How'd you know that he called me that?" MJ asked.

"He called you it, why are you all in the wedding tuxes and dresses?" I asked looking at their outfits.

"You don't remember?" My mom asked.

"No, what happened?" I asked as my mom rubbed my bangs out of my face.

"You fainted in the middle of our wedding." Shannon said.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I'm so embarrassed, I must of ruined your wedding." I said.

"It's understandable." Maria said.

"Come on everyone, let's give these two sometime alone, we have a reception to get too." Matt said as he started pushing people out.

"Dude, you scared me big time pretty lady." Jeff said walking over to the edge of the bed sitting down on it.

"Sorry handsome guy, my dad said he was going to kill you when you get up to heaven."

"That doesn't make sense now does it, if I'm already dead how would he kill me?"

"I don't know, that's what he said." I said as he leant over and gave me a slight kiss and the heart monitor started showing my heart starting to beat a little faster.

"I guess we should stop that before the doctors run in here, I got some news for you, and your going to be mad at me."

"Will it explain why I've been sick lately?"

"Yeah, I'll say so."

"What?

"Your pregnant."

"Is that even possible?" I asked.

"Actually it is, remember the night of Wrestle Mania?"

"Yeah, didn't you use protection?"

"About that, no, I didn't put a condom on." Jeff said, I could tell he felt guilty.

"It's okay Jeff, there's nothing for you to feel guilty about, just think of it as a miracle." I said as I reached my arm over rubbing his leg.

"I feel like I betrayed your trust, and you won't trust me anymore." Jeff said as he looked over at me.

"I still trust you with my life, do you want this baby?" I asked, I don't know if I even want this baby, Jeff carefully maneuvered his body to where he was able to lay down next to me on the bed wrapping his arms around me without laying on any cords, I was impressed.

"Yes, I want to have this baby, I created it and I'm going to take full responsibility for it." Jeff said as he rested his hand on my stomach.

"You do know your going to have to see me fatter than a whale?"

"But you'll make the whale look sexy."

"No I won't, when do I get to leave this hospital?" I asked.

"In the morning, so I get to spend the night with you."

"Another night in the hospital, fun huh?"

"But, I'm happy that we are going to have a little baby boy or girl." Jeff said as he smiled widely.

"Are you sure that we are making the right decision on keeping this kid?" I asked putting my hand on top of his.

"Yes, I'm not going to let you get a word in it now, I've made up my mind."

"Your so cute when your determined to get your way." I said as I kissed the top of his head, and we slept in the hospital bed together that night, I'm surprised we didn't pull out any of the cords or my IV.

**Chica- Girl**

**Mija- Daughter**

**Porque- Because**

**Por que- Why**

**Usted- You**

**Yo- I**

**Feliz- Happy**

**Grande- Big**

**Amor- Love**

**Pappi- Daddy**

**Ahora- Now**

**Y- and**

**Hermana- Sister**

**Monito- Little Monkey (I think)**

**Muy- Very**

**Bueno- Good**

**Tu- Your (I think)**

**Si- Yes**

**Mi- Me**

**De- Of/From**

**Mucho- A lot/ Much**

**Persona- Person**

**Que- What**

**Es- Is**

**Con- With**

**Madre- Mother**

**Dia- Day**

**Gracias- Thank You**


	99. Selling the House

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**The Next Morning-Caylee's Point of View-**

I woke up by an alarm beeping loudly, apparently Jeff tripped over a cord causing something to go off while walking to the bathroom.

"Oh shit!" Jeff said as he tried to put the cords back together and plug it back in, but two nurses came running in, I was biting my lip trying not to laugh and trying to keep my eyes shut so Jeff won't know I was up. "Sorry, false alarm, I tripped over some cords." Jeff said as the nurse fixed the cords and reset everything.

"We are going to go get her release forms Mr. Hardy." The one nurse said.

"Thanks." Jeff said as I saw him turn slightly red from the incident, when the nurses left Jeff went into the bathroom and I just busted up laughing when Jeff came back out from the bathroom. "When did you get up?" Jeff asked.

"When you set off that alarm, how in the world did that happen?" I asked still laughing.

"I don't know, I was still half asleep and I stumbled over the cords, I couldn't help it. How are you and my baby feeling?" Jeff asked sitting back down on the bed next to me and rested a hand on my stomach.

"Okay, how is my baby daddy?"

"Fine, ready to get out of this stinking hospital." Jeff said.

"Isn't the nurses drawing up my release forms?"

"Yeah, their right here." The nurse said walking in handing them over to me to sign them, and she pulled out my IV.

"Do I have any clothes to get into?" I asked.

"I'll get you some scrubs." The nurses said as she left the room.

"Like that would make me look more attractive, along with my soon to be whale belly." I said patting my stomach.

"The whale belly would be sexy." Jeff said as he climbed back into the bed, this time there wasn't any cords to worry about and he kissed me.

"At least we didn't have the heart monitor on for that one." I said as Jeff scooted down the bed where he was level with me and his feet were hanging off the bed though, he laid his hand over my stomach and he had his other one underneath his head.

"I can't believe this, my baby is having a baby." Jeff said.

"Well believe it sweetie." I said as the nurse came in with scrubs. "Thanks." I said as I grabbed the scrubs, and I scooted out from beneath Jeff's hand. "This is how you DON'T set off the alarm." I said looking back at him.

"Just go change so we could get out of here." Jeff said as he repositioned himself where he was laying his back with his head laying on both his hands, I went into the bathroom changing into the scrubs and walked back out, Jeff's eyes were shut and I climbed onto the bed and positioned myself where I was laying face down on him, and I nuzzled my head into his chest. I felt his hand move up to my head and ran his fingers through my hair.

"I'm so tired." I said.

"Let's get you home for we could get some sleep before we have to get flying for WWE." Jeff said as he twirled my hair.

"Yeah, I got to have a meeting with Vince to tell him about my pregnancy, I got to drop the belt to someone."

"The belt isn't a big deal right now, as long as you and the baby are okay."

"True, let's get out of here." I said as I crawled off him and off the bed, Jeff got up as well, and he walked me out of the hospital with his arm wrapped around me, there was a taxi outside waiting for us, we climbed in and told him my address.

"So, if your one month pregnant in May, when would be your expecting date be?" Jeff asked.

"You need to learn how to do math, the baby will be due in January if I did my calculations right."

"You tell me to learn how to do math."

"Sorry honey." I said as I leant over kissing him lightly on the lips. The taxi pulled in front of the my house, there was a moving truck parked in front and guys walking in and out of the truck and the garage.

"Looks as if your mom is done packing." Jeff said as we climbed out, Jeff wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked around the truck and went into the house through the garage. We walked in to boxes galore, boxes and furniture was everywhere and were constantly being moved. We went into the living room area, and my mom was pacing and looking at a paper in her hand as she talked on the phone, Shannon and MJ were sitting on the ground leaning against a bare wall that they managed to find.

"Is this it?" I asked looking at a box next to me marked 'Caylee's Room.'

"Caylee?" MJ asked as she turned and looked at me, "CAYLEE!" MJ said climbing to her feet and practically tackled me to the ground.

"Who else would I be?" I asked as I hugged her back.

"Are you feeling better? Has Jeff told you?" MJ said as she pulled me into another hug.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a little better, I still get queasy here and there, and yes Jeff told me, you can congratulate me now." I said as MJ hugged me again.

"Congratulations, I'm going to be an aunt!" MJ said squealing.

"She's been like that all night." Shannon said wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Well, I'm sorry for ruining your wedding." I said.

"You didn't ruin our wedding, you gave us the best wedding gift, a niece or nephew." MJ said.

"Told you that they weren't angry at you." Jeff said which I looked and smiled at him and he kissed my forehead. My mom hung up the phone and slid it into her pocket, she turned around not looking up from the paper in her hand.

"MJ, could I get you to go give the house one last look because the buyers are coming over in two hours." My mom said.

"I'll help." I said, my mom looked up from her paper and saw me, she dropped the paper, and ran over to me giving me a big hug.

"Baby! I'm so happy!" My mom said as I could feel a wet spot forming from her tears.

"Mom, are you crying?" I asked as she let go of me wiping away tears.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a grandma, sorry." My mom said.

"Well, believe it, we are going to keep him or her." Jeff said happily, I wrapped my arms around his waist and intervened my fingers together and he wrapped his arm around me resting it on my hip.

"You better, if not, I'll keep them myself and I'll make you pop the baby out myself." MJ said.

"Ow…." Shannon said as he bent over a little covering his pelvic area.

"You say ow, you try doing it." I said.

"That just makes me respect women so much more." Jeff said kissing the top of my head.

"Excuse me!" I said running to the bathroom and got sick, I was on my knees bending over into the toilet, I looked over at the closed door and saw the growth chart of when I was a kid, each week we would mark how tall I was and I always stood on my tip toes. I wiped my mouth with some toilet paper throwing it in toilet before I flushed it, I got to my feet to wash my hands then I dried them off, I walked over to the chart and I ran my fingers over the last mark, it was drawn on there when I was eight. A knock came to the door, and interrupted the memory playing in my head.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, just give me a couple more minutes."

"Do you want a snack, water, or something? I can come in there and hold your hair." Jeff offered.

"No thanks Jeff, I just want some alone time." I said as I could hear him walk back down the hallway, the night we marked that height was the night the electricity went out, I was afraid that the monster under my bed would come out and eat me, I ran into the bathroom shutting the door behind me so he couldn't come in since the door was shut, I had a flashlight and I was curled up in the tub watching the door. My mom knocked on the door, and the only way she was able to convince me to open the door was to sing the Ants Go Marching In, she did it differentl from anyone else, and I opened the door, she sat with me in the tub with the flashlight all night until the lights came back on. We marked the door because the time before that was when I was about six. I was now facing the tub, I remember sitting there with my mom, her arms wrapped around me doing shadow puppets or we were singing lullaby's. How can a bathroom have such good memories? It's a bathroom, it's not a happy thought or not supposed to be that good of a place, or a place you WANT to make memories. I pulled out my cell phone taking a picture of the growing chart, and I walked out of the bathroom, I think I might have slipped out a few tears.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Jeff asked automatically putting his arms around me in a hug fashion.

"Yeah, just this house has so many memories." I said into his chest, he rubbed my back and rested his head on top of mine. I knew the day where my mom was moving and this house was going to be sold would come, but I never thought it would come this soon. My mom walked back into the house through the garage.

"Well, the truck is all packed up and ready to go, is there anything else I'm missing?" My mom asked.

"Do you really want to move?" I asked turning around facing my mom and Jeff wrapped his arms around my waist resting them on my pelvic bones.

"I already bought a house and sold this one, I kind of have too." My mom said.

"But did you think this whole thing through mom, you didn't have to move to be closer to me, I'm going to be on tour a lot still and I'll only see you 2-3 days a week."

"That's a whole lot better than once every so many months."

"I'll be outside with Shannon and MJ." Jeff said kissing my cheek and went out front.

"I thought you were for me moving, and weren't you the one that suggested it?" My mom asked walking towards me.

"Maybe it's my hormones going wild, but I just can't believe you sold this house. I want you to live in North Carolina, you'll be closer to us, I would be able to see you more, you could see your grandchild and this whole thing won't happen again, but this house holds A LOT of memories." I said as I started crying more, I went to hit my palm against a dining room table chair but it wasn't there.

"It's not your hormones Caylee, I never did want to move, I was only moving because I thought you wanted me too, and now with MJ and Shannon being married, their going to be in North Carolina, you and Jeff are in North Carolina, my future grandchild is going to be in North Carolina, there is only one person that's missing, ME! I want to be in North Carolina with MY family, I know you guys want your own life and not want your mom there telling you what to do, but I WANT to be there when you need me and for this child in here." My mom said patting my stomach.

"Your right mom, it's your decision, I hope it's the right one, just let me do one last walk through."

"Don't worry, when your done, I'm going to do one, the buyers aren't going be here for a while, take your time honey." My mom said hugging me, she walked out front and I stood there in the middle of the dining room and living room that is now officially empty, I've never seen this house so empty before. I heard the door open and close again, and I felt strong arms wrap around my waist.

"You want some company?"

"Want, not sure about, but need, yes." I said, I knew I needed someone there for support and to cry on, why is it so hard to say good-bye to something like a house? People move all the time, especially in the air force, and people like Jeff and I who have lost our house to a fire, you figure it wouldn't be that hard to say something as easy as good-bye to it. It's just some object that you own that doesn't have feelings, it doesn't talk or what not, but the house owns so much, including memories.

"I'm here sweetie." Jeff said, Jeff was always so patient with people, he would wait for years if needed for you to talk to him and most of the time, we didn't have to talk to know what the other was thinking. "Anything you want to talk about?" Jeff asked as I broke my way through his arms walking to the opposite wall next to where the television used to be.

"This is where we always put the Christmas tree every year, it always ended up shining into our neighbor's master bedroom, they would always call and complain." I said crossing my arms looking out the window. "One year I wanted a Barbie dream house, I came out and not only did I have the dream house, I had the mansion and the fancy convertible, already set up and ready to play with." I said turning back to look at Jeff who had his hands in his pocket, I went over to the sliding door that went out to the back yard.

"The back yard, I know that has some wild and wonderful memories, I know I'm in some of those." Jeff said as he walked closer and I felt his firm body press against me.

"It does, every summer when I was kid, my mom would either spray me with the hose and chase me with it, or we would set up all different kinds of sprinklers to run through, we also did slip and slides. I have had A LOT, come to think of it, I think I have had EVERY single birthday or birthday party in my back yard. I would always go out there to practice soccer, I would hit the ball against the wall for it to bounce back." I said looking at the closed off back yard.

"It was also good for the bar-be-ques." Jeff said as I turned around and went to the dining room area, nothing really special in there since my mom and I barely ate there, at least at the same time. I walked down the hallway followed by Jeff to my now empty room.

"I never thought I'll see the day where this room would be empty again." I said as I spun around the room in the middle.

"That's not a smart thing to do when your pregnant." Jeff said stopping me and pulling me into his embrace, I could feel his breath on my face.

"Do you remember my graduation and you were here without my mom's permission?" I asked, neither one of us moved back or closer.

"Yeah, do you remember the first night we shared your bed?" Jeff asked.

"I remember, like it was yesterday." I said as I turned my head to look out the window, I moved out of his grip walking to the window, I opened the blinds and looked out, my mom, Shannon and MJ were crowded around my mom's car talking. I remember when I first learned how to ride my bike, I learned in my driveway, our neighbor at the time was teaching me, my mom was in my room looking out at me watching me as she folded my clothes, I remember after I first rode I stopped myself and waved at my mom and she waved back.

"The window that you climbed out of the night we first met, the thing that separated us and yet the thing that kind of helped us get together." Jeff said as he rested his hands on my hips.

"This was my favorite spot in the whole house, you know why?"

"Because of what I just said?"

"No, because I could see the sun set from here, I can sit in a chair and be able to look up the street. Looking out this window always calmed me, or even having it open helped, every time my mom and I had a fight or if I was scared, upset or anything, I would either pull up a chair and sit here, or I'll hide myself in the closet." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What's special about the closet?"

"It was small, dark and sheltered to itself, even though I could lock my room, but at least in my closet I felt like I could be alone and I hid SO many things in there my mom never knew about." I said as I turned and walked to the closet opening the doors wide enough for Jeff and I to slide in, and we sat down in the closet.

"You would just sit here?" Jeff asked looking around.

"It gave me my space and alone time, at that age I wanted that alone time." I said as Jeff was playing with a tile on the ground.

"What's this?" Jeff asked pulling off the tile.

"You broke my house!"

"No, look, here's a pile of letters from Eddie, a picture of your mom and Eddie at some club or something, and a baby book." Jeff said pulling out these things he was saying, I never saw these things before. "Maybe you felt so safe in here because a little bit of Eddie was in here." Jeff said as he flipped through the pile of letters, I just stared at the photo of my mom and Eddie, they looked so happy, I blew on it blowing the dust off it some. I ran my finger over Eddie in the photo as I felt a few tears come to my eyes so I shut my eyes.

'Dad would want me to be strong, he said he was proud of me, that was until I found out I was pregnant.' I thought as I took a deep breath and reopened my eyes. Jeff and I flipped through my baby book, or lack there of, there was only one page done. We put the stuff back as it was so my mom wouldn't suspect anything, I will come back and check it before I left, I'm not leaving it in this house. I got to my feet and walked out of the closet and room, Jeff was right behind me.

"Your mom's room, must have some memories in here." Jeff said as he looked around.

"Yep, at night if I got scared or couldn't sleep, I would come in here and climb in bed with her, we would always end up getting some chocolate to eat, and if we were upset we would spend hours to days at a time in this room. My mom had helped me get ready for the Little Ms. Houston pageants in here, cheerleading and tap. My mom had pictures on her dresser of each thing of me and her, and right here there was a big coat thing, and it had my pom-poms on them, she always hung up my things on that coat thing. We also have had a lot of pep talks in here, and if either one of us was gone, we always slept in here." I said trying to think of everything that happened in the room.

"This is also the room that we had sex that got you pregnant." Jeff said.

"I'm not going to tell my mom that." I said as I could see a ten year old me standing at the foot of my mom's bed in a cheerleading outfit doing a cheer for my mom when she was sick with the flu that one time, and I did my tap routine for her after that. I've lived in this house since I was born, my first everything was in this house and a lot of other things. I wrapped my arms around myself, I felt cold and isolated from everyone and everything.

"Come on, let's get you outside and let your mom in here." Jeff said wrapping his arm around me and guided me outside to my mom's car, I leant against it, and I heard them talking and knew what they were saying but it wasn't really sticking in my memory or clicked in my head what they were saying, I just stared at the house in front of me. "Are you okay sweetie?" Jeff asked as he stood in front of me.

"I should be, I've lost two houses within three months." I said.

"You want a photo with it, so every time you miss Texas you can look at this photo and recollect all of it?" Shannon asked.

"That might work." I said as Jeff took a picture of me in front of the house, my mom walked out an half hour later with the letters, photo and my baby book, she put it in her car not saying what it was or anything. We waited until the buyers arrived, I met them and they had a three year old boy and a one year old girl, I grabbed the girl carrying her, might as well get used to it. We gave them a tour of the house and they liked it, they said it'll be good for now until the kids get older and they will need a bigger house. I liked this family, they have two kids and I've already made my memories and had my good times with this house, I guess I should let someone else have their turn, technically I wasn't living here anyway, only once in a while, but now I don't have a house here.

"Here are the keys." My mom said as she handed them the house keys and they handed her the check, they didn't go through any banks or real estate people.

"Wait, is it okay if I just do one more walk through and use the bathroom before we hit the road?" I asked.

"I don't see a problem with it." The mother said, Jeff went to go with me.

"I want to do this alone, please." I said, Jeff nodded okay and I pecked him on the lips, I walked through the house, I stopped in front of my room looking into it. I looked out into space not thinking or anything just staring at nothing, then I went to my mom's room doing the same thing, and I went to the bathroom staying in there until I vomited, then I went back out. "Thanks again for letting me do that." I said shaking the couple's hands.

"No problem." The father said as I walked out and they shut the door behind me, my mom's car was gone and Jeff was leaning against my car.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Our suitcases are in the trunk, your mom went to drop Shannon and MJ off at the airport for their flight, then she is going to start driving towards North Carolina, us, we got a reservation in a hotel and tomorrow we are going to start driving to North Carolina." Jeff said as he opened the car door for me, I climbed in and Jeff shut the door for me. I looked out the window at the house that isn't mine anymore, 'I'll miss you house, we had a lot of good memories, but it's time for someone else to have their turn.' I thought as Jeff climbed in and started the car. "You ready to go or do you want to sit here and look at the house for a little while longer?" Jeff asked as I turned to look at him.

"Actually, I would really like to go to the park." I said as he smiled, I pecked him on the lips, he started the car and I told him how to get to the park.


	100. Official Last Day in Texas

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER, BUT I'M STARTING THE SEQUEL SOON, SORRY IF I DON'T UPLOAD OR PUT IT UP SOON, I HAVE WORK NOW AND MY INTERNET IS GOES IN AND OUT, I'LL PUT IT UP ASAP.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

Jeff parallel parked the car next to the park, we climbed out and walked up the grassy patch towards the playground.

"Haven't been here in ever." I said as I swung mine and Jeff's hand.

"Know what you mean, we haven't been here since Fourth of July." Jeff said as we got to the playground, I sat down on the swing and Jeff stood behind me slightly pushing me, but not that hard.

"It's nice out here." I said looking up at the sky.

"Yeah, it's a beautiful spring day, I'm just glad it isn't storming."

"It barely storms in Texas, that I know of." I said as Jeff climbed onto the swing next to me, he grabbed my hand and we swung back and forth.

"I'm trying to think of awesome baby names."

"Jeff, let's not talk about the baby, I just want to think and enjoy the last few moments of being in Texas."

"We're going to come back to Texas though." Jeff said, he's got a point, but I'm OFFICAILLY moving, I mean, I moved to North Carolina already, but my home was always Texas, now that my mom is moving to North Carolina, Texas isn't my home anymore, it's still my hometown in my eyes, but you know it's always hard letting go.

"I know we're coming back to Texas, but I can't really describe what I'm feeling. I lived here my whole life, moving to North Carolina was awesome, and I love living there with you, Matt, Shane, Shannon, MJ and the Legend, but I knew that I always had my mom at home in Texas, now she's moving and seems as if I'm losing my home, technically I am losing my house, you know what I mean?"

"I know what you mean, everybody goes through the same thing when they are making a giant move like this, time will heal your heart." Jeff said as he pulled my swing closer to his and put his arm around me. We swung on the swings until it got dark out and the moon got fully up into the sky.

"We should really head to the hotel, that sounds weird to say." I said.

"You can say we are going to head home tomorrow." Jeff said as we stood up from the swings, Jeff wrapped his arm around me and I cuddled up next to his embrace trying to feel the heat from him to warm up some. We climbed into our car, he drove us over to our hotel and we walked in, we checked into our room and went to our room.

"Is Matt going to be home when we arrive?" I asked as I rolled my bag over to the wall.

"He should be, but I don't know when his shows are." Jeff said as he jumped onto the bed.

"Your brother is very generous in letting us stay at his house until our house gets built." I said as I crawled into the bed laying next to him.

"I know, he loves the company, that and now that your mom is moving there, we can always impose on her."

"Did you see the house she picked?"

"Yeah, it was beautiful and huge."

"I know, I don't know why she wants that big of a house anyway, what is she going to do with a five bedroom?" I asked as I was trying to remember the house and what it looked like.

"Maybe for the holidays, I mean, she's got a bigger family now. She's got me as a son in law, MJ is back in her life and now she has Shannon as a son in law, there's three bedrooms, then you got Matt, Shane, and Velvet Sky, that's another two bedrooms, if my dad wants to stay he can share with Matt or Matt can get the couch or something. Then you got Maria and Candice Michelle who are just as much in this family as Shane." Jeff said as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Why would they stay at her house if everyone has their own house in that little area, besides Maria, Velvet Sky and Candice?"

"If they get drunk, or Christmas time, stay the night of Christmas Eve and be already there for Christmas the next morning, or if someone wants to take naps." Jeff said, knowing our friends, they might get drunk.

"Who knows, my mom might talk us into moving in with her instead of staying with Matt, but I'm used to staying with Matt now and Lucas is SO cute." I said smiling.

"If we are still at Matt's house when this baby is born, then we might reconsider moving in with your mom until the house is built and I can get the baby room set up."

"When we get back to North Carolina after this LONG road trip, I got to go in for my first OB/GYN appointment, you want to go with?" I asked looking over at him.

"Do you have to ask?"

"Obviously if I did."

"Yes, I'm going to be there for every single one, unless if I'm on the road then I'll send Matt, Shane, Shannon, my dad or someone with you to take my spot." Jeff said as I jumped out of the bed and made way to the bathroom diving my head into the toilet, Jeff was close behind grabbing my hair and sat down next to me.

"Do you have to sit there and watch?" I asked as I wiped my mouth with toilet paper and flushed the toilet.

"I was holding your hair and it was only fair that I got down here to make it kind of equal." Jeff said as he grabbed and pulled me into his embrace, I sat in between his legs and rested my head against his chest, he wrapped his arms around me like he always does, we fell asleep in the bathroom that night in that exact spot. I woke up the next morning from knocking at the door, I got up and grumpily answering it, it was house keeping, I told them to come back, I went back into the bathroom.

"Jeff, sweetie, we got to leave, we need to get on the road." I said as I sat on the side of the tub shaking him lightly to wake him.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"I don't know, but we have a long ride in front of us." I said as he got to his feet, we both got showered and got ready to leave, we went down to the lobby and checked out of our room and we got into the car.

"Time to get on the road, you hungry?" Jeff asked.

"I could go for something to eat." I said as we went to the Denny's next door, we ate something big enough to hold us over to the next place we were staying. "Where are we going first?" I asked as I twirled the straw in my drink.

"Well, there's a Smack Down show in Louisiana somewhere, I was assuming make it there, then we can talk to Vince and I can do the show, then after that I think we might meet them in Alabama, then after that we are heading to North Carolina, then we might have a flight to the next destination."

"Are we going to stop in the states between them?"

"We're going to have to since we aren't going to be able to drive right through." Jeff said.

"Very true." I said as we ate our food, and went out to the car getting ready for our drive to Louisiana.

"If you EVER need me to pull over, just let me know." Jeff said looking over at me before he started the car.

"Okay, I'll be fine, just start the car and get on the road."

"Alright, kiss!" Jeff said as he pecked me on the lips, Jeff started the car and we were off to Louisiana before the Smack Down show in three days.


End file.
